Porque el destino nos unió
by billiwig
Summary: Precuela de HP y la hija del traidor a los Sangre pura... Porque el destino siempre es caprichoso... y guarda muchas sorpresas....PRIMERA PARTE
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos:**

**Bueno, pues despues de meditarlo por un tiempo he decidido subir esta historia, la he estado escribiendo, y no pensaba subirla hasta tenerla terminada, y hacerlo solo si me parecía que valia la pena. Pero ya que la estoy escribiendo...**

**En realidad se trata de una historia ligerita para desempalagarme de la otra historia... un harry/hermione escrito por mi, que encontrareis si quereis leerlo con mi otro nick... quimera (como veis aprovecho para hacerme propaganda jajajaja)**

**Nada mas. espero que os guste y como ya dice el resumen, es una precuela, o sea que es anterior a la hija del traidor a los sagnre pura.. más bien es la historia de como nace Cat y en segundo lugar pero no menos importante Harry.**

**Sin más dilación os dejo con ella.**

**

* * *

CAPITULO 1: El fin de una era... la era Black**

Cuenta la leyenda que en algún lugar de la isla de Inglaterra existe un enorme castillo, junto a un lago enorme, oscuro y tenebroso, donde habita en calamar gigante... nadie lo ha visto, y los pocos que lo han hecho, no han vivido para contarlo, todos ellos han desaparecido en el enorme bosque que colinda con el castillo, dicen que el mal habita allí dentro, no están muy equivocados, aquel lugar es guarida de hombres lobo, centauros, arañas gigantes, unicornios... y no es para menos, porque el enorme castillo es en realidad un colegio que guarda grandes secretos en su interior, los grandes secretos de la magia, aquel enorme castillo es el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.

Nuestra historia, transcurre tras los muros del castillo, donde sus jóvenes habitantes toman sus clases bajo la atenta mirada de su director Albus Dumbledore y sus profesores... encantamientos, transformaciones, pociones... son algunas de sus extrañas y apasionantes asignaturas.

Pero creo que será mejor presentar a los protagonistas de nuestra historia, supongo que querréis conocerlos, se trata de 6 jóvenes que cursan su sexto curso en el colegio... no nos adelantemos, empecemos por el principio... empecemos con Sirius Black...

Cuando Sirius Black se propone algo, no hay nada que le pueda detener. Es alguien seguro de si mismo, con un sentido de la lealtad y la amistad muy arraigado, valiente por naturaleza y gamberro como hay pocos... De oscuros cabellos negros y brillantes ligeramente largos, ojos azules, alto y atlético, jugador del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, inteligente como pocos, locura de los profesores que le ven hacer de todo en clase, menos atender pero que es capaz de realizar las tareas que le mandan sin despeinarse lo más mínimo..., todo un conquistador con las mujeres, ninguna resiste a sus encantos, palabras bonitas... todas caen a sus pies, el chico malo del colegio Hogwarts de magia y Hechicería y como dirían Lily Evans y Janne Addams un engreído, creído, cabeza hueca, gamberro e insufrible adolescente que a pesar de tener 16 años se comporta como un niño de 3.

Rara vez se le ve sin la compañía inseparable de sus tres amigos. El primero de ellos James Potter, su camarada, su hermano, su otra mitad, otro gamberro descerebrado que si aprovechara su cabeza para algo más que para llevar el pelo revuelto e indomable sería un genio. Pero no, el se sienta con Sirius en clase y se dedican a tramar alguna broma pesada. Buscador del equipo de quidditch, uno de los mejores que ha pisado Hogwarts en años... _"¡lo que le faltaba para su ego!",_ pensaba Lily a menudo, "_es un gran jugador"_ solía pensar Jane que se llevaba bastante bien con él. De oscuros ojos marrones ocultos tras unas gafas redondas y cabello negro revuelto, otro de los solteros más cotizados del colegio.

El tercer amigo es Remus Lupin, de dulces ojos miel y cabellos castaños, delgado y tan alto que parece desgarbado y a pesar de todo la ropa siempre le queda grande. La voz de la conciencia del grupo, racional.. demasiado, siempre es el que ve los puntos débiles a la hora de hacer una gamberrada, y sin embargo su carita inocente le convierte en el preferido de los profesores. Buen estudiante en general, gran amigo de Lily y Jane, pero con un pequeño problema...

El último miembro del cuarteto es un joven bajito y regordete, con unos dientes que recuerdan a los de una rata, de cabellos marrones oscuros, Peter Petigrew, algo miedoso y no tan brillante como sus tres amigos, lo que no impide que sea en ocasiones tan gamberro como ellos aunque a Jane y Lily siempre les ha parecido el perrito faldero de Potter y Black.

Los cuatro juntos se hacen llamar los merodeadores, existen leyendas sobre ellos, son los alborotadores del colegio, pero hasta la recta profesora McGonagall cae rendida a sus pies cuando Sirius o Potter le sonríen con carita de niños buenos. Los cuatro chicos formaban parte de la casa de los leones, la honrosa Gryffindor y estaban en su sexto año de estudios. Y aquí es donde empieza nuestra historia, un día cualquiera de ese curso a mediados del abril, uno de los más lluviosos que se recuerdan en años.

Lily Potter bajaba por las escaleras rumbo a la sala común acompañada de su mejor amiga Jane Addams. Lily es pelirroja con una melena hasta la mitad de la espalda, tiene unos increíbles ojos verdes esmeralda dulces capaces de convertirse en fríos cuando algo no le gusta, idealista y valiente, no se detiene ante nada. Su amiga Jane es más bajita que ella, muy delgada, de cabellos castaño claro, o quizá rubios, nadie sabe como son, porque nunca se le han visto sueltos, nunca se ha dado el caso porque siempre los lleva recogidos en una trenza apretada recogida hacia atrás. Es tímida e introvertida hasta que Sirius Black aparece en escena, lo odia a muerte, no lo ha soportado nunca, se llevan mal desde cuarto curso, nade sabe porque. Él aparece, y entonces su lengua se vuelve viperina, no le aguanta ni una, y él a ella tampoco. No es guapa, nunca lo ha sido, de echo eligió no serlo. A diferencia de Lily que es muy bonita y despierta pasiones entre el público masculino en general y en cierto merodeador en específico, pero ella no hace caso de esas cosas, no esta para tales tonterías como los chicos. Lo único que resalta en Jane son sus ojos, es lo único que le gusta de si misma. Tiene los ojos verdes, tan claros que casi son amarillos, ligeramente rasgados hacía arriba, casi brillan en la oscuridad... casi recuerdan a los de un gato.

Al llegar a la sala común la primera persona a la que ven es a Remus recogiendo unos libros que se ha dejado sobre la mesa la noche anterior, para ir a clase:

-Buenos días- saludan las dos con una sonrisa

-Hola chicas¿cómo habéis amanecido?- Lupin toma su mochila y se dirige con ellas hacia el retrato de la dama gorda rumbo al gran comedor.

-Espero que los chicos no lleguen tarde a pociones- murmura por lo bajo- los he despertado hace un rato

-Seguro que lo hacen, son tan irresponsables- añade Lily haciendo una mueca.

Jane se limita a asentir, parece cansada y Lily la mira con preocupación, esta más pálida de lo normal, y eso es mucho decir porque su piel esta bronceada hasta en invierno. Pero parece algo enferma..., bueno, seamos sinceros, en realidad esta enferma, padece una extraña enfermedad crónica muy rara en el mundo mágico y muy común en el mundo muggle. Pero Lily es la única que lo sabe, y aunque esta controlada, no puede evitar preocuparse cuando tiene crisis como la de la noche anterior, sobrevenida tras una dura pelea dialéctica con Black.

-¿te encuentras bien Jan?- pregunta Lupin mirándola preocupado- estas muy pálida- ella le mira mientras una sonrisa aparece en sus labios

-Si, no pasa nada, es solo que estoy cansada- pero Lily nota que su respiración es algo agitada

-¿quieres descansar un momento?

-Estoy bien Lily

La llegada al gran comedor es como todas la mañanas. Varios chicos mirando a Lily, algunas chicas mirando a Lupin entre suspiros y Jane tratando de pasar desapercibida, y lográndolo. En toda su vida solo ha destacado en contados momentos, jugando al quidditch, es la mejor, juega en la posición de cazadora, es genial... tan ágil sobre la escoba, tan ligera... tan rápida.

Los tres se sientan a almorzar tranquilos, hablando de sus cosas, de las clases. Peter se les une unos momentos mas tarde, algo nervioso porque se le ha hecho tarde y no le da tiempo a desayunar. En diez minutos los suspiros llenan el Gran Comedor subiendo hacia los cielos... James y Sirius hacen su aparición. El primero se atusa el revuelto pelo al entrar, va jugando con una snitch... Lily no puede evitar bufar molesta. Sirius parece que viene de la guerra, la camisa por fuera medio desabrochada, la corbata sin nudo, el cabello lacio cayendo sobre su frente cubriéndole los ojos, los suspiros aumentan cuando lo retira con una de sus manos... Jane pone los ojos en blanco... "_¿cómo pueden haber chicas tan estúpidas?"_, Caminan hacia ellos. James es el primero en llegar, Sirius se queda rezagado besando a su adquisición de la semana, una bonita chica de Hupleffuf que no sabe lo que le espera.

-Buenos días- saluda James en general- ¿cómo esta hoy mi pelirroja favorita?- pregunta sentándose a su lado

-Bien hasta que tu has llegado- responde Lily sin mirarle

-Cada día esta más loca por mi- añade mirando a Remus por delante de Lily que niega con la cabeza. Ella bufa molesta- Jan¿te encuentras bien, estas muy pálida.

-Estoy bien James, no te preocupes

-Cuídate, no creo que Sirius quiera perder a su mejor cazadora a dos días del partido

-No creo que se diera cuenta si no aparezco ese día- Jane no puede evitar un deje de amargura en su rostro

-Si que lo haría, tendría que sustituirte- Jane baja la mirada, parece algo triste

-Si, y además perdería uno de sus deportes favoritos después de molestar a Snape, molestarte a ti- añade Peter

-Que suerte la mía- susurra ella.

Un grito hace que todos se vuelvan para ver a la chica de Hupleffuf siendo sostenida por Sirius. Ha intentado abofetearle... lo que suele pasar siempre cuando Sirius consigue lo que quiere de las chicas y rompe con ellas. La chica de Hupleffuf sale corriendo llorando del comedor y Sirius se dirige a la mesa sonriendo a un grupo de Ravenclaw que le mira con tontas sonrisas.

-Ya le has roto el corazón a otra chica- James esta sonriendo

-Pse!- añade Sirius sin darle la mas mínima importancia empezando a comer.

Al alargar la mano coincide con Jane al coger la jarra de zumo de calabaza. Ella la retira inmediatamente, y solo entonces Sirius percibe que esta allí. Parece algo cohibida, tan pequeñita y frágil, tan salvaje otras veces, Sirius aun recuerda la pelea de la noche anterior, parecía enferma cuando Lily la acompaño a su cuarto y hoy no tiene mejor aspecto... "_no tiene buen aspecto nunca"_ piensa Sirius, pero en un arranque de humanidad raro en él toma la jarra y le pone un poco en la copa. Ella no responde, Sirius se molesta, y mucho

-Podrías al menos darme las gracias- le susurra de manera peligrosa. Jane mira hacia otro lado

-Yo no te he pedido nada Black- su voz es ácida, peligrosa. El resto se retira ligeramente, sienten el inminente peligro

-Nunca encontraras un chico que quiera algo contigo si eres tan desagradable

-Si un chico solo quiere algo conmigo no creo que me interese

-Pues si sucede ese milagro no deberías desaprovechar la oportunidad- Sirius se ha inclinado ligeramente hacía ella con una sonrisa en sus labios

-¿y por que no si puede saberse?- responde ella girándose a mirarle, sus ojos se han vuelto peligrosos, tal y como le gustan a Sirius, como los de un gato rabioso. Sus caras en esos momentos están a escasos centímetros, la tensión se puede cortar con cuchillo, Sirius parece meditarlo unos momentos antes de responder

-Porque ningún hombre se enamoraría de una marimacho como tu, cuya única cualidad es jugar al quidditch. No eres guapa, no tienes buen cuerpo...

Sirius no ha podido terminar, ni tan solo se ha dado cuenta de lo que ha pasado, solo sabe que Jane esta en pie camino a la salida del gran comedor y el esta empapado de los pies a la cabeza de zumo de calabaza, no ha visto a Jane coger la copa y tirarsela a la cara. Lily la sigue a lo largo del comedor. Remus parece contrariado, James y Peter tienen que cogerse la tripa de tanta risa.

-¡esa estúpida!- bramó Sirius limpiándose la cara con una servilleta

-No deberías decirle esas cosas- le regaña Lupin- te lo has buscado tu solito

-¿Te pones de su parte Lunático?- Sirius le mira con el entrecejo fruncido

-Vamos Lunático- empieza James- tampoco era para ponerse así, a veces reacciona de manera desmesurada

-¿cómo quieres que reaccione si siempre la estas fastidiando?- Sirius fue a abrir la boca para contestar, Peter se le adelantó

-¿La habéis visto coger la copa y tirarsela?

-¿y eso que más da?- preguntó James

-Es que no... bueno, ha sido raro, la copa estaba encima de la mesa y de pronto encima de Sirius- susurró Peter

-Ahora por culpa de esa idota tendré que cambiarme de ropa... me las va a pagar.

Sirius se levantó echo una furia, recorriendo todo el comedor, pensando en la manera de hacerle pagar a Addams, la humillación que le había echo pasar. Los de Slythering le señalaban de manera grosera burlándose de él. Vio a Lucius Malfoy y a su prima Bellatrix riéndose con ganas.

* * *

Lily llegó al pasillo que llevaba a las mazmorras detrás de Jane, era increíble lo que corría esa chica cuando quería. Siguió avanzando rumbo a las mazmorras, los pasillos cada vez eran más oscuros y fríos, pero después de 6 años Lily ya estaba acostumbrada a todo aquello. El aula estaba cerrada todavía, Jane estaba dando vueltas alrededor murmurando para ella... siempre pasaba lo mismo, se peleaban, se insultaban... era la rutina de cada día y sin embargo... Lily pensaba que había algo más profundo.

-No deberías hacerle caso- Jane se volvió a mirarla, sacó una especie de botella, que al abrir soltó un vapor azulado, se la llevó a la boca e inhaló con fuerza

-No lo soporto- murmuró ella andando hasta recostarse en la pared

-Se mete contigo porque le respondes, si no le hicieras caso, dejaría de hacerlo

-Es superior a mi

-Lo se... lo cual me lleva a pensar...- Lily dudó unos momentos-... si no, ... estarás enamorada de él

-¡Que!- Jane se levantó de un saltó, antes de contestar sacó la botella y volvió a inhalar de ella- Eso no lo digas ni en broma... escúchame bien Lilian Evans.. si algún día caigo en la desgracia de enamorarme de un creído, engreído, y cabeza hueca como Black, llévame al manicomio- Lily rió con ganas, pero no pudo dejar de notar que Jane se había sonrojado.

Las mazmorras empezaron a llenarse, los alumnos fueron llegando y empezaron a ocupar sus pupitres, no era la clase que más gustaba a los Gryffindors porque la daban con los Slythering, y además el profesor Poison era el jefe de esa casa y siempre los favorecía. Lily se sentó junto a Jane en las últimas filas. Peter y James lo hicieron en el pupitre de delante y Remus en el de al lado, dejando un sitio para Sirius. James inmediatamente se giró hacia las chicas:

-Dime Lily... ¿cuándo vas a aceptar salir conmigo?- ella le miró con profunda indiferencia antes de responder

-Nunca

-Nunca es mucho tiempo- añadió James con una sonrisa seductora en sus labios- pero por ti puedo esperar- su voz sonó ronca. Lily se sintió enrojecer, pero pudo contestar

-Pues espera sentado Potter- logró escupir justo en el momento en que el Profesor Poison entraba en clase. Todos callaron inmediatamente

-Silencio- gritó, aunque no era necesario- hoy vamos a preparar un antídoto que les puede servir para la mayoría de venenos, les dará el tiempo suficiente para buscar un remedio más efectivo. Las instrucciones están en la pizarra. Empiecen

Era una de las pociones más complicadas que habían visto en su vida. Lily y Jane empezaron inmediatamente totalmente concentradas en la tarea. Se les daba bien, aunque nunca conseguían puntos para su casa, pero si a alguien se le daban bien eran a Jane, siempre le salían perfectas, tenía la capacidad de cortar los ingredientes con gran precisión, ponerlos en el momento justo, remover con una cadencia perfecta, era un don...

Un fuerte portazo sonó a los 10 minutos de clase, sobresaltando a todos los presentes, Sirius Black hizo una entrada triunfal en la clase ya limpio, pero igual de desaliñado que siempre:

-Lo siento profesor- empezó a disculparse- he tenido un incidente en el desayuno, una loca me ha tirado el almuerzo encima- añadió con malicia. Lily notó como Jane golpeaba con más fuerza los escarabajos azules que estaba triturando en el mortero "_tranquila"_ le susurró

-¿Y cree señor Black que esa es una excusa para llegar tarde a mi clase?- susurró el profesor con ojos peligrosos- diez puntos menos para Gryffindor y esta tarde esta castigado

-Si...- susurró Sirius dirigiéndose a su mesa al lado de Lupin

-Ah, no señor Black, no se va a sentar con su compañero. Por favor siéntese al lado de la señorita Addams

Una cara se horrorizó al final de la clase... Jane había soltado el mortero encima de la mesa como si no pudiese creerse lo que estaba oyendo. Sirius por su parte sonrió satisfecho y Poison se frotó las manos, conocido era por todos que Black y Addams juntos eran una combinación letal, sobre todo a la hora de quitar puntos.

Con pesar Lily cogió sus cosas y fue a sentarse al lado de Remus. Sirius llegó hasta el pupitre con una sonrisa triunfal. Jane vertió el contenido del mortero en la poción que lanzó un humo azul antes de volverse roja...

-me alegro de estar aquí contigo... Jan- la pronunciación de su nombre la hizo estremecerse- me vas a pagar lo de esta mañana

-No me das miedo Black- susurró la chica

-Pues deberías saber que con un merodeador no se juega

Jan no respondió, se limitó a seguir con su tarea, vio como James se giraba para comentarle a Sirius algo sobre una broma que estaban tramando, Jan los ignoró, no quería saber nada, y menos con ese engreído.

Estaba añadiendo polvo de crin de unicornio cuando sintió como Sirius se acercaba a ella más de lo que era recomendable para su salud. Notó como se le aceleraban las pulsaciones, como empezaba a sudar... no le gustaba tener a Sirius tan cerca, pero nada... NADA

-Dime Jan¿por qué me odias tanto?- estaba sonriendo, de esa manera que solo él sabía hacer, y Jan estaba traspuesta

-Yo... no.. si... no- estaba maldiciéndose interiormente por perder el control de es manera, cuando notó que algo no marchaba bien en su poción.

Sirius hizo lanzó un silbido y saltó bajo la mesa... inmediatamente James y Peter le imitaron, Remus cogió a Lily para esconderla. Jane abrió mucho los ojos, la poción se hizo negra antes de explotar salpicándolos a todos... sintió como un jugo negro y pegajoso corría por su rostro, por su cuerpo, estaba caliente, demasiado... sus respiraciones se aceleraron, sus ojos se bañaron en lágrimas... oía a sus compañeros de clase gritar, asustados, en si la poción no les hizo nada, pero cundía el pánico.

-CHICA ESTÚPIDAAAAA- gritó el profesor Posion agitando la varita limpiando la clase y a sus compañeros- ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE LE HAS HECHO A LA POCIÓN!

Jane no contestó, permanecía con los ojos cerrados, apretándolos fuertemente evitando que se saltaran las lágrimas, tratando de controlar su descontrolada respiración.

-MIREME A LOS OJOS CUANDO LE HABLEEEEE- Jane le obedeció de pronto, lo primero con lo que se encontró fue con la sonrisa de superioridad de Sirius, su sonrisa de suficiencia. Lily y Remus la miraban con pena, los de Slytering la miraban divertidos haciendo muecas grotescas, solo un Slytering la miraba con cierta pena, Severus Snape parecía enfadado, pero sus ojos negros estaban fijos en Sirius Black. La sustancia negra le tapaba parte de la cara resbalándole por el cuello- 50 PUNTOS MENOS PARA SU CASA Y ESTA CASTIGADA TODA LA SEMANA. Venga esta tarde a mi despacho, estas muestras de insubordinación no se pueden tolerar... Márchese de mi clase... no quiero verla aquí por el resto de la lección.

Jane cogió sus cosas rápidamente, sentía que no podía aguantar más, las ganas de llorar eran superiores a ella, se sentía humillada, dolida... odiaba a Sirius Black... le odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. Le terminó de destrozar el comentario de una chica de Slytering:

-Debería ir así siempre... esta mucho más guapa, no se le ve la cara- todos empezaron a reír con ganas- mientras las lágrimas azotaban sus ojos, Jane cruzó la puerta de la clase.

-Márchense todos- exclamó Poison- no podemos seguir con la clase

Todos los alumnos salieron de clase. Sirius se volvió furioso hacía los Slytering¿cómo se atrevían a insultarla, él era él único que tenía ese privilegio, se las iban a pagar.. y muy caras, quizá no en ese momento, pero se las iban a pagar. Cuando se volvió vio a Lily mirándole furiosa con los brazos sobre la cadera:

-Te has pasado Black..., eres un insensible.. un... un...- estaba tan furiosa que no le salían las palabras

-A ver Evans, ella me ha tirado encima el desayuno y yo la poción... ahora estamos en paz

-¿es que no te das cuenta de que para ella esta clase es importante?

-También lo es para mi el desayuno- añadió Sirius tratando de justificarse, lo cierto es que al principio le había parecido divertido

-Sirius por favor...- exclamó Lupin- se ha marchado llorando, esta vez se te ha ido la mano

-¿llorando?- susurró Sirius, empezaba a sentirse rastrero- bueno, ya se le pasará

-Eres idiota- bramó Lily desapareciendo por las escaleras

Sirius se encogió de hombros mirando a James, que estaba con los brazos cruzados sin decir nada

-Pues a mi me ha parecido muy divertido- empezó Peter- ha sido genial ver a todos esos sucios de poción.

-Gracias Peter- susurró Sirius

-La verdad es que no entiendo el odio que os tenéis, antes os llevabais bien- empezó James- todo esto viene desde el baile de 4º curso si no recuerdo mal... ibas a ir con ella, pero nunca llegó, tu viniste con otra chica- Sirius pareció incómodo

-No me acuerdo- dijo de manera poco convincente

-Quizá ha llegado el momento de hacer las paces- comentó Lupin- enterrar el hacha de guerra...

-¿estas loco?- salto Sirius- ¿perder la mayor de mis diversiones?... nunca- James asintió con una sonrisa. Remus negó con la cabeza y Peter lo miró con admiración.

* * *

Jane salió del castillo llorando a lágrima viva, necesitaba esconderse, relajarse, aliviar su ira.. tomar una determinación, toda aquella situación había llegado demasiado lejos...

Llegó hasta el campo de quidditch y entró a los vestuarios de las chicas caminó hacia las duchas, abriendo una de ellas totalmente vestida, el agua caliente cayó sobre su pelo, llevándose la suciedad de la poción, mezclándose con sus lágrimas, fue resbalando hasta el suelo y enterró su cabeza entre las rodillas, las palabras de Lily llegaron a su cabeza "_creo que estas enamorada de él"_, claro que lo estaba, lo estaba desde el primer día que lo vio en el anden, tan seguro y confiado, su forma de andar imponente, sus maneras aristocráticas...le había encantado. Y ella era tan sencilla, tan vulgar... no la había visto hasta que entró en cuarto al equipo de quidditch, ese mismo año la invitó al baile y se había sentido la mujer más feliz del mundo... y luego... aquello, habían quedado junto a una estatua que hay en el segundo piso. Ella llegó feliz y confiada, Sirius nunca llegó, en su lugar le cayeron cientos de huevos y harina que mancharon su túnica de gala, que deshicieron su peinado... lloró con amargura, oh si, sintió como su corazón se rompía y desde ese día habían empezado las peleas.

Al principio ella lo había tomado como un halago, el gran Sirius Black perdía el tiempo metiendose con ella, y ella sentía que por primera vez la veía... pero después de dos años de peleas, insultos, bromas pesadas... estaba tan cansada, le dolía tanto cada vez...

Suspiró levemente, el llanto había cesado... se levantó deshizo la trenza para lavarse bien el pelo, se quitó la ropa... el vapor lo llenó todo. Salió de la ducha... uno de los espejos no se había empañado, pudo ver su reflejo en él. Su cabello rubio como el oro cayendo hasta la cintura estaba empezando a ondularse, miró su cuerpo, tenía unas piernas largas y bien moldeadas, una cintura estrecha, algo de caderas y poco pecho... era tan desproporcionada, un hombre como Sirius Black nunca se fijaría en un renacuajo como ella, no podía seguir con todo aquello, la estaba destrozando lentamente. Se puso el uniforme de Quiditch, tomó su escoba y salió al campo. Por primera vez no se recogió el pelo.

* * *

Sirius llegó a clase de transformaciones esperando ver a Jane, ella no fue, ni a encantamientos, ni runas, ni apareció a la hora de comida, ni a clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras... Lily cada hora estaba más preocupada, se le notaba en la cara... ¿y si le había pasado algo?...

* * *

Jane llevaba horas volando en la escoba, a gran velocidad, campo arriba, campo abajo, lanzándose e picado, haciendo volteretas, no había nada para tranquilizarse mejor que la velocidad... se detuvo en el aire, notaba una presencia en el suelo.. vestido de negro la estaba contemplando desde el suelo. Descendió suavemente junto a él mirándole con semblante serio:

-¿No deberías estar en clase Severus?- le preguntó poniendo un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja

Severus Snape era de los que pensaba que la belleza era algo poco importante, que las chicas que solo se preocupaban de su físico carecían de atractivo alguno, y sin embargo nunca había visto a Jane como la estaba viendo ahora, no tenía ni idea de que su cabello tuviera aquel aspecto... era rizado, muy rizado, rubio y brillante, el sol del mediodía le arrancaba destellos cobrizos, estaba desordenado a causa del viento que la había acompañado en su vuelo, pero Snape tenía la sensación de que aunque el viento no se lo hubiera echo, tendría ese mismo aspecto. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas por la excitación producida por la velocidad... ¡Merlín santísimo! Esa chica era preciosa... y el no podía hablar, podía considerarse honrado de haber tenido esa visión divina que nadie más había tenido, y ahora era solo suya.

-Severus...- dijo ella en tono suave- ¿cómo es que no estas en clase?

-No pasa nada por que me pierda Historia de la Magia un día¿no crees?

-La verdad es que no- respondió ella con una encantadora sonrisa... ¿por qué nunca se había fijado?- ¿por qué has venido?

-He visto que no habías venido a comer y suponiendo que estabas aquí, te he traído algo

-Gracias

Ella contenta tomó el plato que le tendía y se dirigieron hacia los banquitos que había al borde del campo. Era una situación extraña, un Slytering y una Gryffindor llevándose bien, y más si se trataba de un Slytering como Snape que no tenía amigos. Sin embargo, ellos tenían una cosa en común, la pasión por las pociones, lo descubrieron un día en la biblioteca cuando los dos fueron a por el mismo libro para un trabajo. Al principio se pelearon, pero Madam Pince les obligó a compartirlo, hablaron un poco y al final de la tarde eran grandes amigos... increíble.

-¿cómo te encuentras?- susurró Snape mirándola mientras comía. Justo antes de empezar se había recogido el pelo en una trenza nuevamente, pero la imagen de ella al bajar de la escoba no se le iba a olvidar fácilmente.

-Bien- respondió ella con una sonrisa amable

-Ese estúpido Black- musito cerrando los puños- tu poción era perfecta, y el la ha estropeado

-Ya, estoy acostumbrada, no te preocupes

-Déjame que le lance alguna maldición para convertirlo de por vida en un sapo verrugoso

-Es muy tentador Severus, pero... he tomado una decisión

-¡cual, devolvérsela?

-No, eso no trae el efecto que quiero. He decidido ignorarle como me dijo Lily, al final se cansará

-Es una buena opción, pero no creo que de resultado con una cabeza de sapo como ese- respondió Snape haciendo reír a Jane

-Entonces tomaré en cuenta tu proposición y lo convertiré en un sapo cornudo

* * *

Sirius estaba realmente preocupado, no dejaba de andar por la sala común preguntando a todos si habían visto a Jane, nadie lo había echo, Lily había ido a la lechucería, al aula de astronomía, a la enfermería... ella no estaba.

-No estaba en el lago- añadió Lily entrando con Remus por el retrato

-Ni en la cabaña de Hagrid- dijo James que había ido con Peter.

-¿dónde se puede haber metido?- preguntó Sirius se le veía preocupado, muy preocupado

-Ay Va!- exclamó James golpeándose la cabeza con una mano- el mapa!

Sirius abrió mucho los ojos y subió corriendo detrás de su amigo rumbo a su cuarto, Los demás también lo hicieron. Cuando llegó James ya había desdoblado el mapa y lo estaba escudriñando con ojos frenéticos:

-¿ese mapa es de Hogwarts?- preguntó Lily mirando por encima del hombro de Peter

-Si, lo hicimos en tercero, además muestra donde se encuentra cada persona del castillo en todo momento

-Asombroso- susurró Lily muy asombrada

-¿la ves?- preguntó Sirius

-espera... ¡aquí esta!- exclamó- rumbo a las mazmorras

-¡el castigo!- gritó Sirius saliendo por la puerta del cuarto corriendo.

Cualquiera que lo hubiera visto, pensaría que un enorme perro negro corría por los pasillos, nada más lejos de la realidad. Sirius corría como nunca en su vida, necesitaba verla, tenía la imperiosa necesidad sw saber que estaba bien... cruzó la puerta del despacho del profesor Poison que ya lo estaba esperando y cogió aire. Ella estaba de pie de espaldas a la puerta, no se volvió a mirarlo...

-Ahora que el señor Black se ha dignado a acompañarnos con su presencia podemos empezar el castigo- susurró el maestro con su tono característico haciendo que los siguiera. Sirius observó a Jane, parecía bien, estaba tan normal como siempre, excepto porque no lo había mirado en todo el tiempo.

Llegaron a una de las mazmorras, era oscura y sucia, el profesor los puso a limpiar y ordenar los estantes con ingredientes que había allí. Cuando salió Sirius bufó molesto:

-A veces me gustaría que nos pusieran castigos mas originales- por primera vez Jane le miró, el sintió un cosquilleo correr por su espalda, y sin embargo ella no le respondió. Se limitó a ir hacia el final de la clase para coger un trapo y el abrillantador. Sirius empezaba a estar molesto- Lily estaba muy preocupada por ti- le dijo, ella siguió ignorándole- ¿qué es esto una huelga de silencio¿no vas a hablarme, porque permíteme decirte que tu esta mañana me has tirado el zumo encima

-Y tu a mi la poción, así que ya estamos en paz- habló ella por primera vez- así que olvídalo ¿quieres?

-¿dónde estabas?

-En el campo de quiddictch, volando

Sirius se sintió estúpido, claro, el único sitio donde podía estar y el único donde no habían mirado. Ella siguió limpiando en silencio. Estuvieron varias horas allí, Sirius estaba empezando a aburrirse y cuando un Black se aburre puede ser peligroso, enseguida empieza a echar mano de la diversión que tiene más a mano, y si esa es Jane Addams, es mejor que ninguna, le encantaban sus ojos chispeantes cuando la hacía enfadar, esa mirada de profundo desprecio que solo le lanzaba a él:

-Supongo que habrás oído la recomendación de los Slytering cuando has salido de clase- Jane cerró el puño con fuerza... no iba a enfadarse, no iba a responder, se lo había propuesto.

-Si, quizá me la tome enserio

-Harías bien, la verdad es que el jugo negro te quedaba bien... no se veía la cara esa de mono malcarado que tienes- ella no respondió- si quieres puedo decirte que sustancia añadí para que puedas prepararla

-Te lo agradecería mucho- añadió ella. Sirius la miró desilusionado, no era esa la respuesta que esperaba, quería gritos, mirada de odio... sus ojos gatunos

-Claro- siguió tratando de hacerla enfadar- supondría un gran alivio para todos no tener que ver tu desagradable cara

-Black, si no te gusta mi cara- Jane dejó el trapo y el abrillantador en su sitio y se volvió hacia él, sus ojos eran tranquilos- la solución es simple... no me mires y ya esta- Sirius se desilusiono con aquella contestación, esa no era la Jane que el conocía

-¿Te pasa algo?- le preguntó atónito- ¿te encuentras bien?

-¿y porque había de encontrarme mal?

-No te enfadas- añadió el

-Si, no tiene sentido enfadarme contigo... he llegado a un punto en que nada de lo que tu me digas me afecta... no voy a discutir más, no mas peleas, ni gritos, ni bromas de mal gusto... se acabó- dicho esto Jane se dirigió hacia la puerta del aula sin mirar atrás

-¿No mas peleas?- preguntó Sirius- no puedes hacer eso

-Claro que puedo- respondió ella desde la puerta para mirarle con una sonrisa condescendiente- hay dicho que dice que cuando uno no quiere dos no se pelean, y yo ya no quiero pelear contigo

-¿y que quieres?- preguntó Sirius molesto, aquello le estaba haciendo enfadar más

-Que desaparezcas de mi vida de una vez por todas

Jane se marcho dejando a Sirius plantado en mitad de la clase, no podía ser, ella no podía dejar de meterse con él, de gastarle bromas, sino se iba a aburrir mucho, además ella era especial por eso, su humor era genial, su genio de mil demonios... era una gamberra vestida con piel de cordero, y eso le encantaba... ¿por qué?... No se lo iba a permitir, la iba a convertir en el blanco de todas sus bromas... y al final todo volvería a ser como al principio... ellos peleándose, como debía ser para mantener el equilibrio de las cosas. Y es que Sirius Black siempre conseguía lo que se proponía.

* * *

Bueno, no es gran cosa... en realidad este capi y el segundo son más inroductorios que nada, la verdadera historia empieza en el tercero. de todas formas espero que os haya gustado... y si de paso me dejais algun review para decirmelo mejor que mejor...

Bueno, y si no os ha gustado, tambien me podeis dejar un revew para decirmelo jajajajajajaja

Nos vemos


	2. Broma y apuesta

**Bueno, para que no os quejeis os dejo los dos capis chorra... o sea, los dos capis introduccion.**

**gracias a emma felton, chris Mcloud y Clawy por sus reviews. espero que os siga gustando. besos**

**

* * *

CAPITULO 2: Broma y apuesta**

Durante los próximos meses, Jane tuvo que ver como Sirius le hacía aparecer escalones falsos a su paso, dejándola enganchada en el interior, como hacía desaparecer sus trabajos en el armario de las escobas... incluso le escondió su escoba antes de un entrenamiento, con lo cual tuvo que verlo desde el banquillo, le hizo el pelo verde, escondió una culebra en su mochila de clase, le serró la pata de una silla de la clase de transformaciones haciéndola caer al suelo... y Jane, Jane no se enfado ni una sola vez con él. No se vengó, ni tan solo levantó la voz furiosa, ni le miró como un gato rabioso, se limitó a resignarse y a aceptar lo que viniera con toda la dignidad que le era posible, riéndose y felicitándolo incluso algunas veces...

Lily la miraba sorprendida, no era normal que Jane no respondiera a los ataques, y por otra parte parecía más triste que nunca, alguna noche la oía llorar en su cama, pero en ningún momento se quejó, nunca lo había echo y ahora no iba a ser diferente:

-Estoy preocupada por Jan- le confesó un día a Remus mientras hacían la vigilancia por los pasillos

-Ya le he dicho a Sirius que la deje tranquila, pero dice que hasta que no empiece a vengarse de él no va a parar

-Temo que esta vez, no vaya a haber próxima vez. Jan se cansó de las disputas que tenían

-No entiendo porque Sirius no puede dejarla en paz- suspiró Lupin

-¿hablaras con él?

-Volveré a hablar con él, aunque creo que haría más caso si fuera James el que se lo pidiera

-Pues dile a James que lo haga

-¿por qué no se lo dices tu?

-¿yo?- exclamó la pelirroja asombrada- ¿y porque yo?

-Porque a ti te tomará más enserio que a mi, y porque eres tu la interesada

Lily pareció meditarlo unos momentos, asintió con la cabeza. Siguieron su ronda por los pasillos, dos voces llegaron hasta ellos, la de un chico y una chica, Remus y Lily se detuvieron, conocían perfectamente la voz de la chica...

-No hagas nada, ya se cansará

-Pero Jane, no puedes dejar que pase por encima de ti. Déjame que haga algo para vengarte

-No, te añadiría a ti a sus bromas. No quiero meterte en esto

La pareja dobló la esquina para encontrarse de frente con los dos prefectos de Gryffindor, los ojos de los cuatro se abrieron asombrados, dos pares al ver a la extraña pareja y dos pares al verse descubiertos.

-Lily, Lupin... ¿qué hacéis aquí?- exclamó Jane sorprendida. Snape se limitó a apretar los labios con desagrado. La sangre sucia y el hombre lobo, una extraña combinación.

-¿qué hacemos nosotros aquí?- preguntó Lupin mirándola de una manera severa- a Sirius no le va a gustar nada saber que paseas por las noches con una serpiente

-¿Y a el que mas le da?

-Jan, es un Slythering

-Y es mi amigo- Jan los miró unos momentos y tomó a Snape del brazo para seguir caminando

-Deberías estar en la cama- empezó Lily con pena- deberemos castigarte

-No la podéis castigar- intervino Snape por primera vez- está con el prefecto de Slytering, porque yo le di permiso... a si que si nos disculpáis- Snape tomó a Jane de la mano y se la llevó de allí.

Lily y Lupin caminaron en silencio de vuelta a la sala común, estaban muy pensativos los dos. Apreciaban mucho a Jan y no querían que le pasara nada.

-Esto no le va a gustar nada a Sirius- musitó Lupin delante del retrato de la dama gorda

-Pues no se lo digas- susurró Lily- de todas formas no es asunto suyo

-Pero Lily, ella no puede fiarse de Snape.

-¿no has visto como la miraba?

-Pues no

-Creo que Snape esta enamorado de Jan

-¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!

-Te digo lo que he visto... y tu no deberías decirle nada a Sirius, ni a James, ni a Peter. Eso ha de hacerlo ella

-Esta bien, pero me quedaría más tranquilo si hablaras con Jan para saber que tipo de relación tiene con Snape

-Ha dicho que era su amigo

-Hay muchas clases de amigos- Lupin parecía preocupado. Cruzaron el retrato

Sirius, James y Peter estaban sentados delante del fuego esperándolos. Se volvieron a mirarlos con una sonrisa. En especial James a Lily. La pelirroja suspiró y se fue hacia James

-Potter quiero hablar contigo¿podrías venir?- James se levantó de un salto del sillón y ando hacia ella

-No me digas que al final has decidido salir conmigo- susurró James al llegar junto a ella con una sonrisa

-Más quisieras- le contestó Lily cruzándose de brazos molesta- quiero hablar de Jan

-¿y que le pasa?

-Que lo esta pasando muy mal por culpa de Sirius y quería que tu le pidieras que la deje en paz

-¿lo esta pasando mal?

-La he oído llorar varias noches, siempre tras las bromas de tu amiguito

-Hablaré con él- Lily se sorprendió un poco. No esperaba que fuera tan fácil- Pareces sorprendida

-No... bueno, si. No sabia si me ayudarías

-¿y porque no iba a hacerlo, Jan también es amiga mía y la aprecio. No podemos dejar que lo pase mal. ¿no crees?

Lily sonrió contenta, James se sonrojó ligeramente, nunca le había dirigido a él esa dulce sonrisa, pero acto seguido Lily hizo algo que James nunca se habría esperado, se inclinó para darle un suave beso en la mejilla.

-Me caes mejor cuando no eres tan engreído- respondió ella marchándose escaleras arriba hacia su cuarto.

James la siguió con la mirada, subido en su nube... cuando desapareció pareció reaccionar y corrió hacia el sofá donde estaban sus amigos, saltó por encima y se quedó sentado. Sus amigos le miraron sorprendidos:

-Me ha besado

-¡Como!- exclamó Lupin

-Si, en la mejilla. Ha dicho que le gusto más cuando no soy un engreído

-A mi me gustas más cuando eres engreído- añadió Sirius recostándose en el sillón encima de las piernas de James mientras se rascaba la tripa- dime canuto... ¿vas a seguir siendo engreído?.

James nunca contestó a esa pregunta, la puerta del retrato se volvió a abrir dejando pasar a una figura pequeña y frágil con el pelo recogido en una larga trenza. Sirius se incorporó al instante:

-Vaya Addams¿de donde vienes tan tarde?- Jane pareció asustada, sobre todo al posar sus ojos en Lupin, que se había cruzado de brazos mirando hacia la chimenea

-De dar un paseo...- añadió algo intranquila, Lupin levantó una de sus cejas,

-Espero que te lo hayas pasado bien- añadió el licántropo

-Muy bien

-¿e ibas tu sola?- preguntó James

-Eso no es asunto vuestro- respondió ella de mal talante

-¿ibas acompañada?- preguntó Sirius poniéndose en pie con los brazos en jarras, parecía bastante molesto

-Quizás

-Ibas o no ibas!

-Eso no es asunto tuyo

-¿cómo que no?

-Buenas noches- puso los ojos en blanco para dirigirse hacia las escaleras. Sirius la miraba furioso

-Esta bien, no nos lo digas. De todas formas no creo que nadie sea capaz de dar un paseo contigo a la luz de la luna.. menudo miedo llegar a un rincón oscuro y verte la cara.

Jane se detuvo a la altura de las escaleras, vieron como apretaba con fuerza el pasamanos, por un momento Sirius pensó que había ganado, que ella se giraría y respondería a esa provocación. Pero no, suspirando subió las escaleras sin mirar atrás. Derrotado Sirius se dejó caer en el sillón:

-No lo entiendo, antes siempre funcionaba

-¿Por qué no la dejas en paz?- sugirió James- la verdad es que te estas pasando mucho con ella

-¿Pero que dices Jamsey¿no ves que le estoy haciendo un favor al mundo?. Una gamberra como ella no se puede echar a perder... no señor, tiene que volver mi gamberra favorita y no voy a parar hasta que lo logre...

-¿Tu gamberra favorita?- dijo Lupin poniendo especial énfasis en el TU

-Si, que pasa, si no la diversión se pierde...- añadió Sirius como si nada

-Sirius, si no supiera que Jane no es tu tipo de chica pensaría que estas enamorado de ella- le dijo James entrecerrando los ojos

-¿Enamorado yo de esa..., jamás, es solo que me aburro si ella no responde a mis provocaciones

-Sirius, te lo digo enserio. La estas haciendo sufrir..., déjala en paz, si te importa algo.

-¿no me habéis oído, no voy a dejarla en paz hasta que no reaccione y sea como antes- muy molesto Sirius desapareció por las escaleras.

Y las bromas siguieron a medida que avanzaba el curso, solo que poco a poco Jane dejó de ser solo el blanco de las bromas de Sirius, el resto de sus compañeros, sobre todo los Slyterings se sumaron a esa diversión, haciéndoselo pasar verdaderamente mal. Jane adelgazó, dejó de ir a la biblioteca donde los libros la perseguían por los pasillos para quedarse estudiando en la sala común. Pronto pasó a estudiar en el cuarto...

* * *

El último partido de la temporada había sido todo un éxito, Gryffindor había aplastado a Slytering, James cazó la snitch fácilmente y ganaron la copa de quidditch. Todos se marcharon muy contentos hacía la torre Gryffindor para la fiesta que estaba en todo su apogeo, Sirius y James habían conseguido de la cocina cervezas de mantequilla y mucha comida, los alumnos estaban gritando y celebrando, nadie supo como había llegado el Whisky de fuego a la sala común, pero muchos ya daban signos de embriaguez. Sirius estaba con una chica en uno de los rincones oscuros, mientras James revivía su hazaña una y otra vez delante de sus emocionados espectadores... el que más Peter.

Nadie percibió que dos personas no estaban disfrutando de la fiesta, Lily y Remus estaban en un rincón hablando entre ellos:

-Ya debería haber venido, estoy muy preocupada- susurró Lily

-Podríamos ir a buscarla, no es normal que Jan tarde tanto

* * *

Jane se había quedado en el campo de quidditch para ducharse antes de volver para acostarse a la torre, sabía que iba a haber fiesta, pero no tenía ningunas ganas de quedarse, sabía que se iban a burlar de ella porque nunca quería bailar... creían que no sabía hacerlo... ignorantes, claro que sabía y mucho mejor que todos ellos... había estudiado varios tipos de danza, pero no le gustaba bailar delante de la gente... prefería quedarse mirándolos riéndose en silencio.

Con un suspiro salió de la ducha y fue a su taquilla para vestirse. La abrió y ahogó un grito, todas sus cosas habían desaparecido, la ropa limpia, la ropa de quidditch... las capas, la ropa interior, todo... resbaló hasta el suelo desnuda para empezar a llorar, estaba tan cansada de todo aquello, de ser el blanco de las bromas de todo el mundo... por culpa de Sirius, creía que si le ignoraba acabaría por cansarse, pero todo había ido a peor.

Lloró mucho esa noche, espero y espero. Se envolvería con toallas y subiría a la sala común cuando todos se hubieran marchado a dormir. Con un poco de suerte Lily y Lupin notarían que no estaba y bajarían a buscarla.

El reloj marcaba las doce de la noche. Jane sabía que no habría nadie por el castillo, estaba muerta de frío a pesar de haberse envuelto en varias toallas. Empezaba a encontrarse bastante mal, su varita tampoco estaba y no había podido secarse el pelo que aún húmedo estaba envuelto en una toalla. Algo mareada se levantó del suelo y se ajustó una toalla larga a la cintura, otra al pecho y otra sobre los hombros. Se recogió el pelo en una trenza antes de salir.

Recorrió el camino hacia el castillo despacio, sus pies descalzos se arañaron con algunas de las piedras del camino. Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras recorría el camino hacia la sala común rezando para no encontrarse con nadie... esa no era su noche, Lucius Malfoy y Crabble venían por el pasillo hacía ella, así que no tenía sentido esconderse, compulsivamente se cogió las dos toallas que la envolvían. Los dos se habían detenido y la miraban con ojos curiosos.

-Vaya Addams¿qué te ha pasado?- dijo Lucius arrastrando las palabras

-Nada que a vosotros os importe- respondió ella más débil de lo que pretendía tratando de pasar a su lado. Ellos le cerraron el paso divertidos

-¿dónde crees que vas?- preguntó Crabbe. No le gustaba como la estaban mirando.. iba medio desnuda y no le gustaba nada su mirada

-Dejadme pasar- suplicó ella al borde de las lágrimas. Malfoy la cogió de la toalla que llevaba sobre los hombros y tiró, ella retrocedió y la toalla que llevaba sobre las piernas cayó al suelo

Los dos hombres la volvieron a mirar, la toalla que llevaba al pecho le llegaba hasta el inicio de sus piernas, no es que tapara mucho. Los ojos de los dos se abrieron, contemplando los brazos y las piernas desnudas de Jane, el inicio de su pecho subiendo y bajando:

-Vaya, vaya...- empezó Malfoy con una sonrisa- ¿quién iba a decir que debajo del envoltorio había un pastel tan apetecible- dio un paso hacia ella

-No te acerques a mi

-No te preocupes, de momento solo quiero ver el resto- Lucius levantó la varita apuntándola- Diffindo

Jane esquivó el hechizo, con tan mala suerte que impacto en su trenza... cayó al suelo. Jane se quedó horrorizada mirándola, una de sus manos fue al resto de la trenza que quedaba, le llegaba a menos de la mitad de la espalda. No lo pudo evitar, las lágrimas volvieron a sus ojos, le gustaba mucho su pelo a pesar de llevarlo siempre recogido, junto con sus ojos era lo que más le gustaba.

-¿qué esta pasando aquí?- Snape había llegado hasta allí al oír el hechizo, lo que vio lo dejó más pálido de lo que era.

Jane de rodillas en el suelo semidesnuda, con los restos de su trenza apretada fuertemente en sus manos llorando desconsolada.

-¿qué le habéis echo?- preguntó a sus amigos quitándose la túnica y lanzándosela para que se la pusiera

-Nosotros nada, ya iba así cuando nos la hemos encontrado- añadió Malfoy aburrido

-¿y quien le ha cortado el pelo?

-Ha sido un accidente

-Podrían expulsaros por esto. Marchaos, yo me encargo

-Gracias Severus, que lo pases bien- susurró Malfoy con malicia mirándola con algo de lujuria.

Snape los vio marcharse por el pasillo. Se volvió hacia Jane que permanecía aún de rodillas mirando la trenza. Se acercó a ella para ayudarla a levantarse y le puso su túnica sobre los hombros de la chica

-¡Estas ardiendo!- exclamó poniéndole una mano en la frente. Así que las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos vidriosos no eran fruto del llanto.

La cogió de la cintura, ella se apoyó sobre su hombro, mientras miraba la trenza entre sus manos. No dijo nada en todo el camino hacía la sala común.

Lily y Lupin habían informado a Sirius y James. Peter se había tenido que acostar en un estado de inestabilidad bastante molesto.

-Debemos ir a buscarla- dijo James preocupado- podría haberle pasado algo

-¿Por qué no miramos en ese mapa del colegio?

-Voy a por él- Lupin se levantó veloz para subir escaleras arriba

-Espero que se encuentre bien y que no le hayan echo nada

-¿quién podría haberle echo algo?- preguntó Sirius mirando a Lily

-Puede que tu no te hayas dado cuenta, pero de un tiempo a esta parte no eres el único que le gasta bromas pesadas

-¡Como!

-Que te sorprende, se ha convertido por tu culpa en un blanco fácil

-Pero solo yo tengo ese privilegio- Sirius había cerrado los puños con fuerza, como se enterase de quien era el que le había gastado las bromas se lo iban a pagar, nadie se metía con su Jane, solo él

-¿ y eso lo sabe el resto del mundo?- preguntó Lily ácida

-ya tengo el mapa. Vamos

Los tres se dirigieron hacia el retrato que se abrió dándoles paso, la imagen frente a ellos los dejó helados. Sirius recorrió el camino hasta Snape en dos pasos para tomarlo de la camisa, el movimiento desestabilizó a Jane que cayó de rodillas al suelo, el castañeo de sus dientes alertó a Lily que avanzó hacía ella:

-¡Estas ardiendo!- exclamó

-No dejes... que... le haga... nada... el ... me ha ... ayudado- le susurró

-¡QUE LE HAS HECHO!- bramó Sirius levantando su puño

-Solo la he traído hasta aquí- contestó Snape tranquilo- que tu amiga camine desnuda por los pasillos es peligroso

-Sirius- intervino Lily- Jan dice que Snape la ha ayudado. Suéltalo

Sirius la obedeció, aunque sus mandíbulas estaban fuertemente apretadas. Snape retrocedió unos pasos, vieron como Jan se levantaba lentamente apoyada en Lily.

-Mañana te devolveré al túnica. Gracias

-No te preocupes Jane, ponte bien- ella asintió con una triste sonrisa, con una mirada que a Sirius no le gusto

-Largo de aquí- ladró. Snape le lanzó una profunda mirada de odio antes de darse la vuelta. Sirius se dirigió a Jane que había cerrado los ojos sobre el hombro de Lily, la tomó por los hombros y ella le miró- ¿se puede saber que hacías sola por los pasillos a esta hora?-

Sirius estaba furioso, pero Jane no le respondió, solo le miraba, sus ojos se cerraron lentamente, "_tengo frío" _susurró mientas todo su cuerpo resbalaba hasta el pecho de Sirius, desprendía tanto calor, no lo pudo evitar. El enfado desapareció, la rodeo con sus brazos, la notaba temblar... estaba ardiendo, debía tener mucha fiebre. Sin decir nada Sirius la cogió en brazos, ella se acurrucó más sobre su pecho.

Cruzaron el retrato. Inmediatamente Lily subió las escaleras hacía el cuarto a por una poción para la fiebre... y las otras. Con mucho cuidado Sirius la sentó en uno de los sillones cercanos al fuego

-¿qué tienes ahí?- preguntó James. Lily estaba sosteniendo algo entre sus manos que no había soltado en todo el rato.

Ella se limitó a colocarlo sobre sus rodillas, los chicos abrieron mucho los ojos cuando una de las manos de Jane voló hasta su trenza medio desecha enseñándoles el resultado:

-Tu pelo- musito Sirius, estaba temblando de los pies a la cabeza, estaba furioso y eso era peligroso- ¿quién a sido?- Jane negó con la cabeza- ¡Dímelo!- volvió a cerrar los ojos ignorándole.

-Aquí tienes las pociones- Lily se puso a su lado y abrió la primera. Jane se la tomó sin rechistar bajo la atenta mirada de los chicos- La de la fiebre te la debes tomar cuando estés acostada. ¿qué ha pasado?

-Me he quedado en el campo para ducharme antes de venir. Cuando he salido toda mi ropa y mi varita habían desaparecido, así que he esperado hasta que se ha hecho tarde. Me he envuelto con algunas toallas y he venido hacia aquí, con tan mala suerte que me he cruzado con... unos Slyterings, me han lanzado un difindo y al esquivarlo me ha dado en la trenza.

Lily contemplo la trenza en las manos de Jane y la abrazó "_no te preocupes, volverá a crecer"_

-¿sabes quien te ha quitado la ropa?- pregunto James... iban a vengarla, no hacía falta preguntarlo, Sirius estaba apoyado en la chimenea con la mirada perdida escuchando su relato. Lupin estaba impasible.

-Si

-¿quién?- preguntó Lupin

-¿Y quienes eran los de Slytering?- Sirius avanzó hasta quedarse en pie delante de ella en el sofá

-No tiene importancia-

Jane se puso en pie para mirarle. Era una cabeza más alto que ella, sus anchos hombros y su figura imponente la invitaban... la tentaban a dejarse caer sobre ellos... dicho y echo, un mareo la sacudió haciéndole flaquear las rodillas. Ella cerró los ojos esperando el golpe contra el suelo que nunca llegó. Sirius la había sostenido por la cintura, se sorprendió de lo pequeña y delicada que era. La atrajo hacia él volviendo a abrazarla.

-No puedes subir a tu cuarto- susurró- estás demasiado débil- La cogió en brazos rumbo a las escaleras de los chicos- dormirás en nuestro cuarto. ¿os parece bien?- preguntó a sus amigos que asintieron

-Voy a por nuestros pijamas- exclamó Lily, los tres se volvieron a mirarla- no voy a dejarla sola con vosotros cuatro.

Que aquella fue una noche extraña, nadie podía negarlo. Sirius había subido con Jane hasta el cuarto y la había dejado sentada en su cama. Las chicas habían entrado al baño para ponerse los pijamas mientras Sirius hacía aparecer un saco para dormir en el suelo, James le imitó. Podría haberse acostado en la cama con James o con Lupin, pero tenía la sensación de que todo lo que había pasado era su culpa, y se merecía pasar la noche en el frío suelo.

Las chicas salieron del baño unos minutos después, las dos muy rojas y algo avergonzadas. James había tenido la decencia de ponerse un pijama, nunca lo usaba, pero se lo había puesto. En cambio Sirius iba paseándose en calzoncillos y una camiseta de manga corta por todo el cuarto. Organizando las camas.

James no pudo menos que suspirar cuando vio salir a Lily con un pijama verde, casi igual que sus ojos. Era ancho, viejo y cómodo, y tenía la sensación de que el pantalón se le podría resbalar en cualquier momento, la suave tela se pegaba a sus curvas dejando a James imaginarse que había debajo. Notaba el corazón salírsele del pecho, iba a dormir a unos metros de ella, por primera vez en toda su vida.

Jane por su parte llevaba un camisón de algodón blanco hasta debajo de las rodillas, de cuello alto y mangas largas, con un estampado azul... Sirius la miró unos momentos y retiró la vista, entre eso y el pelo estirado era la imagen de la antilujuria, no imaginaba como James había podido ni tan solo insinuar que estaba enamorado de ella. Es cierto que le caía bien, que a veces la veía tan débil que le enternecía... pero de ahí a enamorarse.

Jane sintió la mirada de Sirius sobre ella y supo que no le gustaba para nada su pijama, sus ojos se lo habían dicho, seguramente estaría acostumbrado a chicas con ceñidos conjuntos de ropa interior o camisones semitrasparentes. Se sintió un poco avergonzada cuando el avanzó hacia ellas que seguían paradas en la entrada del baño. No podía mirarle, sabía que si lo hacía terminaría por subirle más la fiebre, el muy pervertido iba en calzoncillos por el cuarto:

-¿pensáis quedaros ahí toda la noche?- preguntó cogiendo a Jane de la mano para guiarla hasta su cama. Lily les siguió.

Retiró las sábanas y sentó a Jane tendiéndole el frasco de poción para que se la tomara "_Gracias"._

-Venga acuéstate.

-Pero...- Jane dudo- esta es tu cama. ¿dónde dormirás tu?

-Contigo

-¿qué?- se había puesto de pie y alejado un poco de él totalmente sonrojada. Sirius empezó a reírse

-Tranquila, era una broma, no dormiría contigo ni que me fuera la vida en ello. No quiero tener pesadillas ¿sabes?

Por un momento pareció que Jane iba a arrojarle algo a la cara. Sirius casi sonrió triunfal, pero ella añadió un "_entiendo"_ y fue a acostarse. Lily miró a Sirius con disgusto y fue a tumbarse al otro lado de Jane.

-Lily- intervino James- tu dormirás en mi cama.

-No hace falta, puedo dormir con Jan perfectamente

-No seas tonta- James se acercó a ella y la tomó del codo para guiarla hasta su cama. Ella estaba muy sonrojada- estaríais las dos muy estrechas en la cama- añadió con una sonrisa.

-Gracias James

El chico sintió como su pecho saltaba feliz. Le había llamado James, no Potter o cabeza hueca o engreído insoportable... solo James.

-Buenas noches- dijo Lily al resto de los chicos que les observaban con una sonrisa en los labios. Incluso Jane se había incorporado en la cama para ver la escena. Las luces se apagaron.

Decir que aquella noche todos durmieron bien habría sido un eufemismo, Lily no podía cerrar los ojos pensando en James, en lo diferente que parecía algunas veces, en contadas ocasiones, era tan dulce. Suspiró y se acurrucó entre las sábanas, olían como él, las pulsaciones de Lily aumentaron. Olía a menta y roble, casi podía imaginar que la estaba abrazando.

Jane por su parte permanecía despierta pensando, meditando, urdiendo. Tenía mucho calor y retiró las sábanas hacía atrás. Sabía que si les contaba a los merodeadores, querrían vengarse por ella, pero no se lo iba a permitir, era su venganza, ella les haría pagar a los artífices de sus desgracias, o si, se iban a enterar.

Se volvió en la cama poniéndose de lado, podía ver la silueta de Sirius en el suelo durmiendo boca arriba con las manos en el cuello. La línea de su mandíbula, su fuerte nariz, sus brazos bien formados. Ahogó un suspiro, era increíble, y pensar que desde siempre estaba enamorada de él... pero el nunca se fijaría en ella, no era como las demás, podía serlo en cualquier momento..., incluso más hermosa que todas ellas... ¿y si, desecho esa idea de su cabeza, era demasiado arriesgado.

El día llegó a la torre Gryffindor, los primeros rayos de sol despertaron a Lily que abrió los ojos algo desorientada, no estaba en su cama... se sentó de pronto y vio a James recogiendo el saco de dormir en silencio junto con Sirius. Lupin estaba haciendo su cama. Peter estaba en el baño y Jane... seguía dormida, los recuerdos llegaron a su mente.

-Buenos días- saludó Lily bajito. Todos excepto Sirius que estaba tocando la frente a Jane le respondieron.

-Evans- empezó Sirius sin decir nada- podrías bajar con los chicos y subirle algo para desayunar

-Mejor la despierto y que baje ella- añadió Lily levantándose

-No, yo la despertaré. Quiero que os vayáis todos para hablar con ella. Necesito que me diga quienes la atacaron

-Es más probable que me lo diga a mi que a ti- masculló la pelirroja

-Vamos Lily, obedece a Sirius- dijo Remus

-¿pero...

-Nada de peros pelirroja- intervino James- ve a cambiarte que te esperamos abajo

-No eres nadie para darme órdenes- protestó Lily- ella nunca le contará nada a Sirius

-Déjalo en mis manos- respondió el aludido entrando al baño

-Es un engreído- protestó Lily. Pero decidió obedecer y salió rumbo a su cuarto para cambiarse.

Por suerte era sábado, y bastante temprano a decir verdad, lo cual fue una suerte porque no había nadie en la sala común que la viera bajar en pijama por las escaleras de los chicos. Subió hasta su cuarto y abrió levemente la puerta. Las voces de sus compañeras llegaron hasta ella:

-Te digo que ninguna de las dos ha dormido aquí esta noche- susurró Jenny

-Bueno- la voz de Samara pareció meditarlo- supongo que Jane estará aún en el campo de quidditch, no se atrevería a salir desnuda

-Oh, si. Fue una idea genial quitarle toda la ropa- Lily apretó la mano con fuerza, esas estúpidas

-Ya lo creo. Espera a que Sirius se entere. Le va a encantar, luego le pediré que salga conmigo

Lily había oído suficiente, abrió de golpe la puerta haciendo que sus compañeras se sobresaltaron, no pudieron evitar mirarla con ojos abiertos cuando pasó por delante de ellas en pijama y su ropa de la noche anterior:

-¿dónde has dormido?- preguntó Anna curiosa

-Eso no os importa- respondió Lily fría ignorándolas para irse al baño.

-Se arregló rápidamente y cogió algo de ropa del armario de Jane bajo la atenta mirada de sus compañeras:

-¿Dónde a dormido Jane?- preguntó esta vez Samara

Lily las ignoró de nuevo y salió del cuarto rumbo a la sala común. Los chicos aún no habían bajado así que subió a su cuarto y llamó a la puerta.

James abrió la puerta y la dejó pasar. Lupin le cogió la ropa de Jane y la dejó sobre una de las sillas. Salieron del cuarto rumbo al comedor. Sus compañeras de cuarto habían bajado hasta la sala común siguiendo a Lily. Sus ojos se abrieron al verla pasar con tres de los merodeadores. Lily sonrió satisfecha.

Sirius se sentó en la cama de James mirando a Jane que aún seguía dormida. Se le había desecho el pelo, y unos mechones rizados y castaños se habían liberado de su amarre. Nunca se imaginó que tuviera el pelo rizado, siempre lo llevaba recogido, al igual que nunca se imagino que sus piernas fueran tan bonitas. No se había dado cuenta cuando se despertó de que Jane se había destapado durante la noche hasta que se sentó en la cama de cornamenta. Ni tan solo se había dado cuenta de que el camisón se le había subido hasta una altura peligrosa, ni nunca se había parado a contemplar las piernas desnudas de Jane, pero sin lugar a dudas era un buen espectáculo, porque eran más largas de lo que parecían, y se las veía trabajadas, como si practicara algún tipo de deporte que no fuera el quidditch, algo así como danza o similar. No sabía porque, pero de pronto tenía la sensación de que si retiraba toda la ropa iba a llevarse una grata sorpresa: "_tranquilo amigo"_ se reprendió mentalmente "_que se trata de Jane... la mojigata Jane, que nunca hace nada inapropiado"_

Jane volvió del mundo de los sueños envuelta en cálidas sensaciones, un olor fuerte y masculino la sacudió con fuerza haciendo que abriera los ojos sobresaltada y se sentara en la cama. Lo primero que vio fue a Sirius Black sentado en la cama de James ya vestido mirándola de una forma rara... todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a ella muy vividos. Su mano corrió hasta la trenza para comprobar que no era cierto lo que temía...

-No te preocupes- oyó a Sirius- el pelo vuelve a crecer- derrotada bajó la mano

-Lo se- Jane se volvió para mirarle pasado sus piernas hacia delante. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que las tenía al aire y con un rápido movimiento se bajó el camisón. Sirius levantó una ceja

-¿en serio piensas que es la primera vez que le veo las piernas a una chica?...- Jane le miró sonrojada- pues déjame decirte que no están mal, pero las he visto mejores

-No lo dudo- respondió ella poniéndose en pie- ¿dónde esta Lily?

-Se ha bajado a desayunar con los demás

-¿y tu porque no has ido?

-Porque quería hablar contigo

-Sobre que- Jane se cruzo de brazos

-Quiero que me digas quienes fueron los que te gastaron la broma anoche

-Olvídalo...

-Si no me lo dices, no puedo hacer nada, no podremos vengarte

-No quiero que me venguéis, yo puedo hacerlo sola perfectamente

-No seas absurda, tenemos más experiencia que tu en estos casos

-He dicho que no te voy a decir nada- añadió ella mirando por la ventana

-Eres mas tozuda que una mula,. ¿qué te cuesta?- Jane no respondió, se limitó a dirigirse a la puerta del cuarto

-Ahí tienes algo de ropa, puedes ducharte aquí si quieres- Jane vio la ropa sobre la silla, la cogió y se dirigió al baño- JANE... ¿vas a decirme quien te hizo la broma?

-No

Cerró la puerta del baño frente a Sirius que bufó muy molesto... ¿por qué tenía que ser tan tozuda, el solo quería que le dijera quienes habían sido para que supieran que con ella no se juega, pero ella prefería ignorarlo y permitir que continuasen las bromas pesadas... no la soportaba. Oyó el ruido de la ducha, la puerta del cuarto se abrió y entraron sus amigos con Lily trayendo comida:

-¿ya se ha levantado?- preguntó la pelirroja

-Si- respondió Sirius de mal talante

-¿te ha dicho algo?- preguntó James

-No ha querido soltar prenda

-Te lo dije- añadió Lily

-Eres muy lista Evans

-Lo se

Jane abrió la puerta del baño, estaba terminando de hacerse la trenza. Iba vestida con una falda azul marino hasta los tobillos ("una pena para el mundo no poder verle las piernas" se sorprendió pensando Sirius que sacudió la cabeza aturdido) y un jersey ancho gris encima.

-Buenos días- saludó con una sonrisa- que bien me muero de hambre

Cogió los bollos que Lily le tendía y se sentó con ellos en el suelo empezando a comer. Todos la miraban expectantes, excepto Lily, que no sabía porque pero no había dicho nada de lo que había descubierto a sus acompañantes, tenía la sensación de que toda la venganza era cosa de Jane... y ella iba a ayudarla.

-¿Vas a decirnos quien fue?- preguntó James

-No

-¿por qué?

-Porque fue una broma sin importancia

-¿piensas hacer algo verdad?- preguntó Lupin

-Puede

-Deja que te ayudemos

-No

-¿y porque no?- volvió a preguntar James

-Es cosa mía y no quiero que os metáis

Por mucho que insistieron no consiguieron sacarle absolutamente nada, ni a ella ni a Lily, porque la pelirroja lo sabía. Por supuesto que lo sabía. Hablaban en susurros y cuando ellos aparecían callaban inmediatamente.

Pero al final faltaba una semana para que se acabara el curso y ya sus esperanzas de ver algo de acción se desvanecieron. Llegaron a pensar que las chicas habían decidido pasarlo por alto.

Era la noche de final de curso, todos estaban celebrando que Gryffindor había ganado de nuevo la copa de las casas. Jane permanecía sentada al lado de Lily cenando las dos en silencio. Algo tensas. Los chicos estaban gastándose bromas entre ellos, contándose lo que harían durante las vacaciones. Lupin se marchaba con su madre. Peter se iba de viaje a España con sus padres y Sirius se iba a casa de James. El año anterior les había dado la patada definitiva a sus padres, para horror de su madre. Los Potter inmediatamente lo adoptaron.

-¿qué vais a hacer en vacaciones chicas?- les preguntó

-Me voy un mes con mis padres a Francia- respondió Lily con una sonrisa- en agosto Jane vendrá a mi casa

-¿y tu que vas a hacer en julio Jane?- preguntó James mirándola, pero ella estaba mirando hacia la mesa de Slytering muy concentrada

-Jan!...- la llamó Lily. Ella la miró confundida

-dime- respondió mirando de nuevo hacia la mesa de las serpientes

-¿qué vas a hacer en julio?

-Caminar con un libro en la cabeza, recibir azotes en los dedos cuando no los pongo bien sobre las teclas del piano, destrozarme los dedos de lospiescon las puntas de madera y oír oir como mi madre me critica por no ser tan maravillosa como mi hermana- respondió de carrerilla sin pensarlo

-¿tienes una hermana?- preguntó Lily atónita. Nunca se lo había dicho. Ella se volvió confundida

-¿qué?

-Has dicho que tienes una hermana- añadió Lupin. Jane pareció fastidiada

-Si, una hermana mayor- respondió- guapa, simpática y maravillosa que se casará con un mago rico de sangre pura y honrará a la familia

-¿y tu?- preguntó Sirius

-¿yo que?

-¿Tu no te casaras?

-Yo soy la oveja negra de la familia.

-¿en serio?- preguntó Lupin sorprendido

-Si, no soy guapa y creen que no tengo ningún talento especial

-Es comprensible- murmuró Sirius- ¡que mago rico de buena familia iba a querer casarse contigo?

-Eso mismo pienso yo- respondió con una sonrisa- por eso siguen viviendo en la ignorancia- respondió de manera misteriosa

Sirius fue a decir algo, pero Dumbledore se levantó para hacer su discurso de final de año. Lily y Jane se miraron nerviosas. Era el momento. Un grito procedente el final de la mesa interrumpió a Dumbledore. Samara y Anna estaban encima de la mesa... vestidas solo con ropa interior de cuero negra. Una música sexy empezó a sonar, mientras las chicas empezaban a bailar a su ritmo con movimientos sinuosos. Casi al mismo tiempo otro gritó procedente de la mesa de Slytering les avisó que Malfoy y Crabbe estaban encima de la mesa en las mismas condiciones que ellas, solo que ellos llevaban un tanga negro de cuero. Sus movimientos eran más grotescos que los de las chicas, que avanzaron hacía ellos y empezaron a bailar los cuatro.

Los gritos en el comedor les animaban a seguir. Muchos alumnos se reían con ganas viendo a los Slytering de esas pintas... Sirius se había levantado de su asiento y estaba silbando con ganas a los bailarines animándoles a seguir. La música cesó de pronto y los cuatro se quedaron en pie mirando hacia sus compañeros. Anna y Samara gritaron horrorizadas y salieron corriendo. Detrás de ellas Malfoy y Crabbe.

Los aplausos llenaron el gran comedor. Había sido un fin de curso memorable y de esos en los que se hablaría durante mucho tiempo. La profesora McGonagall tenía el semblante serio, por su parte, Dumbledore se había sentado en su silla riéndose con ganas. Ese año no era necesario hacer discurso...

La sala común se fue quedando vacía a medida que avanzaba la madrugada, quedando solo los tres merodeadores. Peter estaba demasiado cansado, y total, nunca se enteraba de nada:

-debo reconocer que me han sorprendido esas dos- empezó Lupin con una sonrisa

-Y tanto- afirmó James- ¿quién iba a pensar que serían capaces de algo así?

-Ya os dije que Jane era una gamberra nata- añadió Sirius- y la pelirroja parece que también

-Oye Sirius- empezó James- ¿cuántas chicas te quedan por conquistar?. Porque este año ha sido sonado

-Pse... ninguna de ellas supone ya un desafío. Todas caen fácilmente rendidas a mis pies.

-Todas no

-¿a no Lunático, puedo demostrártelo. Dime a quien quieres que conquiste el próximo curso y veras como lo logro

-¿qué tal Marie de Hupleffuf?- preguntó Lupin

-Oye, tío, que al menos sean guapas- protesto Sirius

-¿y que pasará si pierdes la apuesta?- preguntó James sonriendo maliciosamente

-Pues...- Sirius lo meditó unos momentos- quehafe un stripteasse integralen el Gran comedor sobre la mesa de profesores

-¿eso es cierto?- preguntó Remus

-Palabra de merodeador. Y ahora decidme una chica y lo haré

-¿la que nosotros decidamos?- preguntó James, su sonrisa se había ensanchado. Sirius asintió- Esta bien. Que la chica sea... Jane Addams

-¡QUE!- Sirius escupió la cerveza de mantequilla que se estaba tomando- HEMOS DICHO UNA CHICA, NO UNA MARIMACHO CON COMPLEJO DE MONJA

-Has dicho la chica que nosotros eligiéramos- intervino Lupin- y aunque te pese, Jane es una chica.

-¿pero no había nada mas difícil¿nadie mas feo a quien besar?

-Querido amigo, queremos verte mover el trasero encima de la mesa de profesores, y Jane es una apuesta segura...

Ellos nunca vieron la sombra oscura que subía escaleras arriba totalmente traspuesta.

* * *

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. Nos vemos en el capi 3... spoiler, spoiler... vale vale lo dejo

- ¿Jane?- preguntó casi con miedo poniéndose en pie

- La misma que viste y calza- respondió ella dando una vuelta sobre si misma

- Estás fantástica

- ¿tu crees?- preguntó cerrando la puerta del compartimiento sentándose junto a ella

- Si, casi no te reconozco. Cuéntamelo todo

----------------------------------------------------------------

- Bueno dejemos de hablar de Jane y hablemos de ti preciosa. Aún no nos has dicho como te llamas- Lily contuvo la respiración 

- Depende

- ¿de que depende?

- Normalmente mis amigos me llaman Jan, pero un estúpido y engreído perro baboso suele llamarme marimacho, adefesio, empollona, fea con ganas y pesada

Besos


	3. La vuelta a las clases

**Bueno, pues aquí os dejo dos capitulos más que espero que tambien os gusten**

**Gracias a Clawy y a Chris- Mcloud por sus reviews.**

**

* * *

CAPITULO 3: La vuelta a las clases**

El verano dio paso al uno de septiembre, en el andén de la estación, los alumnos estaban metiendo sus cosas en el tren despidiéndose de sus padres hasta las navidades. Una pelirroja cargada con sus maletas cruzó el pilar que la separaba del mundo muggle. Al final su mejor amiga había decidido no ir a pasar el mes de agosto a su casa y había permanecido en Italia, diciendo que tenía que enseñarle una cosa en el tren cuando se vieran. Lily subió emocionada buscando a su mejor amiga, al no encontrarla, se sentó en uno de los departamentos vacíos.

Otra chica cruzó el anden..., nadie lo pudo evitar, hombres y mujeres se volvieron a mirarla, era la chica más hermosa que habían visto nunca. Era alta y estilizada, llevaba un vestido blanco vaporoso con los hombros descubiertos que se ceñía revelando unos pechos pequeños pero firmes, una cinturita estrecha y unas caderas contorneadas. Su forma de andar era grácil, casi parecía un cisne en sus movimientos.

Cuando volvió su cabeza buscando a alguien conocido sus cabellos brillantes de color castaño bailaron con el viento. Sus rizos se agitaron bajo su mentón, tenían un aspecto rebelde y adorable. Pero si había algo que llamara la atención eran sus ojos verde-amarillentos que recordaban a los de un gato, pero nunca antes habían brillado tanto como en ese momento bajo la línea negra de sus tupidas y largas pestañas. Al no ver nadie conocido se subió al tren. Tres chicos se ofrecieron a ayudarla a subir sus cosas. Ella les sonrió agradecida y ellos se marcharon en una nube.

Jane avanzó por todo el tren en busca de su amiga Lily, tenía muchas ganas de verla, y sobretodo que le dijera que le parecía su... cambio. Aún no sabía como se había dejado convencer... el doctor Lecter era tan persuasivo cuando quería. Aún recordaba cuando en agosto se la había llevado a Francia para visitar una exposición de arte y allí la llevo a un salón de belleza, le compro ropa nueva... y la convenció para que siguiera así. Al menos cuando su madre no la viera. No iba a dejar que esa mujer manipulase su vida, que la casara con un hombre al que no amaba solo para mantener la pureza de su sangre, ese fue uno de los motivos por los que empezó a vestir raro, a recogerse el pelo y a fingir delante de su familia que era una nulidad en todo lo que hacía. A todos los había engañado... excepto a Hannibal Lecter, su mentor, su médico y uno de sus profesores en el colegio de Italia, del que se cambio en su segundo año para no tener que soportar a su odiosa y perfecta hermana.

Al fin encontró a Lily en uno de los vagones del final del tren. Estaba mirando por la ventana distraída. Abrió la puerta y se quedó en pie en la entrada. Lily se volvió para mirarla de arriba a abajo, pensando porque aquella chica le parecía tan familiar. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa:

-¿Jane?- preguntó casi con miedo poniéndose en pie

-La misma que viste y calza- respondió ella dando una vuelta sobre si misma

-Estás fantástica

-¿tu crees?- preguntó cerrando la puerta del compartimiento sentándose junto a ella

-Si, casi no te reconozco. Cuéntamelo todo...

* * *

Dos chicos guapos y apuestos cruzaron el andén, los dos con el pelo negro, uno totalmente revuelto, el otro lacio y largo. Muchas de las presentes les miraron sin vergüenza cuando pasaron.

Sirius se dedicó a sonreír a todas las chicas con las que se cruzaba, evaluando, rastreando a su siguiente víctima como un perro en celo... había mucho donde elegir, sobre todo porque las niñas que entraban a quinto ese año estaban empezando a ser como a él le gustaban, estaban deseando que alguien les enseñara unas cuantas cosas, y él era un maestro muy bueno, las de sexto y su curso quedaban descartas... por supuesto, ya había estado con casi todas. James miró travieso a su amigo, sabía lo que estaba pensando:

-Si quieres conquistar a Jane, quizá deberías empezar por dejar de mirar a las otras chicas como un perro baboso- sugirió James

-Déjame disfrutar de mis últimos momentos de alegría- suspiró Sirius- no puedo creerme que de entre todas las chicas del colegio la eligierais precisamente a ella

-Si, a la única a la que no podrás conquistar... será genial verte bailar desnudo encima de la mesa de profesores

-Jane es una chica como todas las demás... bueno, como las demás no... más fea, pero como nunca habrá estado con nadie será un reto fácil, unas palabras bonitas y caerá en mis brazos antes de que se de cuenta

-Permíteme dudar eso- añadió James levantando una de sus cejas- te odia

-¿y que hay de ti Potter, Crees que por fin la pelirroja accederá a salir contigo?

-Por supuesto, este es mi año

-Si, el año en que te volverá a rechazar de mil maneras diferentes

-¡CHICOS!- James y Sirius se volvieron para ver como Peter corría hacía ellos muy alterado...

-Eyyy colusano... tranquilo tío, que ya sabemos que te alegras de vernos- exclamó Sirius arrogante

-No os vais a creer lo que he visto...

-¿en España?- preguntó James aburrido pensando en todas las cartas que les había enviado ese verano

-NOOO, ahora, aquí, cruzando el anden hacía el tren... la mujer de mis sueños- añadió con ojos soñadores. Sirius y James se miraron unos momentos y empezaron a reírse

-¿qué es, no me lo digas, una preciosa chica bajita con carita de rata- sugirió James

-No, es la chica mas guapa que he visto en mi vida...

-¿y quien es?- Sirius empezaba a interesarse

-No la conozco, debe ser nueva

-Una chica nueva- Sirius se retiró el pelo de la cara- habrá que ir a saludarla como es debido y comprobar si es tan guapa como dices

-Ey- protestó Peter- yo la vi primero- Sirius abrió la boca para protestar

-Hola tíos- se volvieron para saludar a Lupin con su aspecto tan estrafalario de siempre

Los chicos saludaron al licántropo con abrazos, le informaron sobre la nueva chica misteriosa y entraron al tren dispuestos a encontrarla:

-Dime Canuto¿ya has pensado que vas a hacer para conquistar a Jane?- preguntó Peter

-Pero que ganas tenéis todos de amargarme la existencia, hasta que no la vea no puedo hacer nada- protestó

-Al final del pasillo vieron a un grupo de chicos mirando hacía el interior de un compartimiento, todos peleándose por entrar.

-Ahí debe estar la chica nueva- gritó Peter emocionado corriendo hacia allí- esta aquí, venid.

Los chicos se acercaron hasta allí, casi al mismo momento todos los chicos se volvieron para dejarles paso, era mejor no meterse con los merodeadores. Peter estaba pegado al cristal con cara de cachorrito enamorado. Sirius miró hacia dentro y lo primero que vio fue a Lily sentada en la butaca mirando por la ventana con cara de fastidio. Había otra chica vestida de blanco en pie intentando sacar algo del portamaletas... al final lo consiguió... ¡Unas gafas de sol muggles? Que se puso inmediatamente... que raro. James abrió la puerta del compartimiento para entrar seguido de sus amigos

-Hola Lily- saludó con una sonrisa

-Potter- respondió ella seca. La chica a su lado se había sentado con las piernas cruzadas mirándolos interrogante, permaneció en silencio- Hola Lupin, Peter- saludó con una sonrisa amable

-¿y a mi no me saludas Evans?- preguntó Sirius pasando a sentarse sin ningún miramiento al lado de la chica.

-Ya empezaba a preguntarme cuando vendríais a dar la tabarra- oyó murmurar a Lily

Sirius observó unos momentos a la chica nueva, su cabello rizado caía elegantemente hacía la mitad de la espalda. Tenía un aire encantador, parecía rebelde, sus rizos se escapaban de los ganchos que intentaban domarlo. Así sentada tenía un buen cuerpo, quizá poco pecho para su gusto, pero no podía negar que sus piernas eran perfectas...le recordaban a alguien.

-Hola- empezó Sirius son su habitual aire de conquistador- Me llamo Black, Sirius Black- se sentó al lado de ella

La chica ahogó una risa y miró a Lily que también estaba sonriendo. Sirius pensó que era la típica sonrisa tonta que le lanzaban todas las chicas cuando lo veían, no percibió la complicidad en los ojos de Lily

-¿Vais a quedaros aquí todo el viaje?- preguntó algo molesta porque James se había sentado a su lado

-Por supuesto, mejor nosotros que la compañía desagradable de esos de ahí fuera

-Si tu lo dices Potter- Lily miró por la ventana. A través de ella podía ver a Jane con cara de fastidio, Sirius se estaba reclinando encima de ella

-¿Sabes que esto se podría considerar acoso?- le preguntó a Sirius

-Es solo que hueles muy bien, prefiero estar cerca- Jane miró a Sirius cansada

-¿Dónde esta Jane, Lily?- preguntó Lupin. Las dos empezaron a reírse.

-Si tu no eres capaz de verla, yo no te voy a decir donde esta- respondió la pelirroja

-¿Por qué no dejamos a Jane tranquila un rato?- preguntó Sirius molesto separándose de la chica

-¿por qué, que le pasa a esa chica?

-Pues verás- empezó James- Es encantadora y muy simpática, pero Sirius y ella no se llevan especialmente bien, aunque yo siempre he dicho que Sirius está enamorado de ella

-¡Potter¿Estas loco?... ¿cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no estoy enamorado de ese adefesio, esa marimacho insufrible, fea con ganas, empollona y pesada de Jane?

Una descripción muy interesante- musitó la chica que Sirius tenía al lado volviéndose de cara a la ventana. James pudo notar como Lily bufaba molesta.

-Tranquila Lily, sabemos que es tu amiga. Yo la aprecio mucho

-Yo también- añadió Sirius- y más si esta bien lejos de mi

-Si ya- protestó al chica que seguía mirando por la ventana. Se había quitado las gafas. Sirius captó la ironía en los labios de la chica.

-Bueno dejemos de hablar de Jane y hablemos de ti preciosa. Aún no nos has dicho como te llamas- Lily contuvo la respiración

-Depende

-¿de que depende?

-Normalmente mis amigos me llaman Jan, pero un estúpido y engreído perro baboso suele llamarme marimacho, adefesio, empollona, fea con ganas y pesada

El vagón se había quedado en silencio absoluto. James miraba a la chica con ojos muy abiertos, recorriéndola con la mirada, Lupin había enterrado la cabeza en una de sus manos mientras negaba. Peter no se había enterado de nada y Sirius sonría confundido, era imposible que esa fuera Jane... SU Jane. La chica se volvió lentamente. Cualquier duda quedó disipada al ver sus ojos, era inigualables, y ahora más que nunca.

-Jane- musitó Sirius mirándola incrédulo

-Yo también me alegro de verte Black, no te preocupes

-¡QUE TE HAS HECHO!- bramó de pronto sobresaltándolos a todos poniéndose en pie encarando a Jane

-Solo me he comprado ropa y me he cortado el pelo, no hace falta que grites

-QUIERO QUE TE VUELVAS A VESTIR COMO ANTES- Jane le miró con los ojos abiertos sorprendida

-¿y quien eres tu para decirme como me tengo que vestir?

-¿PERO TU TE HAS VISTO?... PARECES... pareces... una cualquiera- terminó Sirius en un susurro

-¿CÓMO UNA DE ESAS CON LAS QUE TANTO TE GUSTA ESTAR?- bramó Jane esta vez poniéndose en pie, colocando los brazos sobre sus caderas. Sirius le sacaba una cabeza entera, pero Jane le miraba desafíante, sus ojos eran peligrosos, justo como le gustaban a Sirius... le encantaban maldita sea, y la trenza, y la ropa ancha y las piernas por debajo del camisón, y el olor que se quedó un su cama..., no le gustaba esa nueva Jane, esa que tenía a los chicos en el pasillo mirando a través del cristal

-QUIERO QUE VUELVA LA JANE DE ANTES... TU NO ERES ASÍ

-TU NO SABES COMO SOY BLACK, NUNCA LO HAS SABIDO

-CLARO QUE LO SE... SI QUERÍAS QUE ME FIJARA EN TI HAS COMETIDO UN ERROR

-FIJARTE EN MI, NUNCA QUERRÍA QUE UN ESTUPIDO Y ARROGANTE COMO TU SE FIJARA EN MI... ME DA IGUAL LO QUE PIENSES NO VOY A CAMBIAR

-CLARO QUE VAS A CAMBIAR- Sirius dio un paso hacia ella, que no se movió de su sitio. Sus rostros se quedaron a escasos milímetros, fulminándose con la mirada

-¿y quien dice eso?- susurró Jane mirándole fijamente

-Yo... vas a volver a ser la de antes, vas a dejar de caminar delante de todos exhibiéndote, vas a volver a ser la chica fea y delgaducha sin ningún atractivo que eras antes- sus amigos estaban sentados en sus asientos rígidos mirando a derecha e izquierda como en un partido de tenis

-¿y si no me da la gana¿y si me gusta ser una cualquiera?

-Te obligare- Sirius la cogió por la cintura atrayendo su cuerpo.

Podían notar sus alientos al respirar entrecortadamente, Sirius era capaz de ver las pequeñas pecas que Jane tenía en la nariz, sus ojos chispeantes le estaban volviendo loco, se acercó un poco más a ella, sus labios estaban entreabiertos, invitándolo, tentándolo a probarlos, la puerta del compartimiento al abrirse los hizo separarse de golpe, Jane se volvió de espaldas mirando por la ventana.

Sirius se volvió molesto y miró a su alrededor,... ¿por qué no quedaba nadie allí dentro¿cuándo se habían ido todos?. Atendió a las personas que habían entrado, para su desgracia un grupo de Slytherings, Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange y sus secuaces... Snape estaba en el pasillo apoyado contra la pared sin mirarlos pero con ojos aburridos. Notó a Jane volverse a sus espaldas, para ver como Snape abría los ojos sorprendido, Sirius se volvió levemente para poder ver a Jane sonriéndole..., luego hablaría con ella sobre eso, se movió ligeramente ocultándola tras sus anchas espaldas.

-¿qué hacéis vosotros aquí?

-Tranquilo querido primo- empezó Bellatrix- solo veníamos a saludaros.

-No pierdes el tiempo ¿verdad Black?- apuntó Malfoy mirando a la chica que se había puesto a su lado con los brazos cruzados, empezando desde sus piernas, subiendo por ellas, hasta las caderas, sus pechos... sus ojos... ¿ojos?- ¡Jane!- exclamó de pronto mirándola sorprendido, se recuperó rápidamente- vaya, vaya... quien lo iba a decir...

-¿qué quieres Malfoy?- escupió Sirius mirándolo con desprecio obligando con una de sus manos a Jane a esconderse detrás de su espalda. No le gustaba ni un pelo como la estaba mirando Malfoy

-Venía a saludaros como os merecéis- susurró arrastrando las palabras- y me he llevado una grata sorpresa. Dime querida Jane ¿tu madre ya te ha buscado un marido adecuado?

-¿y eso a ti que mas te da?- protestó ella saliendo de detrás de Sirius poniéndose delante para encararlo con los brazos en jarras

-Que si no lo ha elegido... yo sería una buena opción- sus ojos la volvieron a recorrer

-Nunca me casaría contigo, y mucho menos permitiría que un asqueroso como tu me pusiera una mano encima- Malfoy enrojeció levemente, pero pudo contestar

-Tranquila, en realidad, solo me valdrías para un rato, después de todo los aquí presentes conocemos el pequeño problema que persigue a vuestra familia desde que tu tatarabuelo se casó con una muggle. Problemilla que tu has heredado, según me comentó tu bellísima hermana este verano en vuestra casa de Florencia. ¿No es por eso que tu madre repudia tu sangre mancillada?- Sirius estaba un poco perdido¿a que problema se referían?. Jane había palidecido de pronto.

-¿Porque no os marcháis todos de aquí?- preguntó Sirius un poco harto sacando la varita para apuntarles.

-Inmediatamente las varitas de los Slythering aparecieron de la nada apuntándolos, Jane también sacó la suya. Sirius intentó ocultarla de nuevo, ella se resistió permaneciendo a su lado.

-¿qué esta pasando aquí?- James estaba en la entrada del compartimiento varita en mano, Lily, Lupin, y Peter les habían imitado.- ¿algún problema Sirius?

-No, estas serpientes ya se iban- respondió el animago con ojos peligrosos.

Lucius pareció meditarlo un momento, eran uno más que ellos ahora que Snape se había retirado. Bajó la varita haciendo que sus amigos le imitaran. Empezaron a salir.

-Nos veremos las caras primo- susurró Bellatrix

-Adiós Jane, no olvides mi oferta, si quieres que nos veamos alguna noche estaré encantado de acudir para hacerte un pequeño favor- Jane levantó la varita, estaba roja de ira contenida. Sirius caminó hacia Malfoy que retrocedió hasta la puerta y cerró el compartimiento.

-¡ESE ESTÚPIDO!- bramó Jane golpeando el cristal...- ¿cómo se atreve?

-¿Ves?- añadió Sirius- por eso quería yo que volvieras a ser como antes

-¡DÉJAME EN PAZ BLACK!- Jane se sentó en el asiento con los brazos cruzados bufando molesta

Lily fue a sentarse a su lado interrogándola con la mirada. Ella la rehuyo mirando por la ventana. Tenía ganas de llorar, tantos años ocultando su pequeño problema y ahora un montón de Slyterings conocían su punto débil. No es que se avergonzara de su problema, después de todo no creía en las chorradas de la pureza de sangre..., pero nunca se lo había dicho a nadie excepto a Lily que la descubrió un día, no quería que la gente le tuviera lástima, no lo hubiera soportado, había trabajado mucho haciendo cosas que odiaba para mitigar su enfermedad, había aprendido a vivir con ella y a convertirla en algo secundario. Cierto que muchas veces se fatigaba, o que le faltaba el aliento cuando había mucho humo o le faltaba el aire... eso era lo más desagradable, cuando sobrevenía una de sus crisis, cuando sus pulmones se cerraban y sentía que se ahogaba...

-¿A que problema se refería Malfoy?- preguntó Sirius de pronto. Jane se volvió a mirarle furiosa

-Nada de lo que tengas que preocupar- respondió ella seca

-No es que me preocupe, pero si una de mis mejores jugadoras tiene un problema de salud me gustaría conocerlo

-¿Malfoy lo sabe?- preguntó Lily mirándola interrogante. Jane se limitó a asentir

-Mi encantadora hermana se lo contó este verano

-¿se puede saber que te pasa?- preguntó Sirius cada vez más preocupado

-Jan...- empezó Lupin con voz suave- sabes que si tienes un problema puedes contárnoslo, nosotros solo queremos ayudarte

-No me pasa nada Remus, quédate tranquilo

-Pero si estas enferma no deberías jugar al quidditch ¿no?- intervino James

-Cierto...- empezó Sirius

-UN MOMENTO- gritó Jane poniéndose en pie- QUE OS QUEDE UNA COSA CLARA. NO TENGO NINGÚN PROBLEMA QUE VAYA A INTERVENIR EN MI RENDIMIENTO EN EL QUIDDITCH, ASÍ QUE SI ESO ES LO ÚNICO QUE OS PREOCUPA... NO LO HAGAIS.

-Dicho esto salió del compartimiento dando un portazo, Lily se levantó para seguirla, al llegar a la puerta la voz de Sirius la hizo detenerse:

-Evans... ¿qué le pasa?- Lily se volvió a mirarlo, parecía seriamente preocupado

-No lo se

-No nos mientas Lily- dijo Lupin

-Bueno, lo se. Pero no os voy a decir nada, ella lo ha decidido y yo lo respeto, de echo yo tampoco lo sabría si no la hubiera sorprendido una vez. No os preocupéis, lo tiene controlado, se todo lo que ha trabajado para lograrlo. No os calentéis la cabeza con el tema que no vale la pena, y sobre todo no intentéis apartarla del quidditch, le haríais mas mal que bien- dicho esto salió dejándolos en silencio.

Los cuatro se miraron preocupados, muy serios. Sirius miró hacia la ventana, se estaba haciendo de noche, una noche oscura y con lluvia. Varias imágenes llegaron a su mente: algunas veces Jane parecía muy fatigada, sobre todo en invierno cuando el frío seco los sacudía de los pies a la cabeza, o los días de viento... las veces que había aparecido blanca y demacrada... había algo, ella estaba ocultando algo, un nudo se le hizo en el pecho, necesitaba saber que le estaba pasando, que confiara en él, las palabras de Lily no habían echo sino preocuparlo más_... "lo tiene controlado, se todo lo que ha trabajado para lograrlo"_. No tenía ni idea de lo que podía ser, pero iba a averiguar lo que le estaba pasando. Por el momento no iba a quitarle los ojos de encima, iba a vigilarla y cuidarla sin que ella se diera cuenta... y pobre si alguno intentaba acercársele... pobre si alguno pensaba que por su nuevo aspecto podía conseguir algo de ella...

No vieron a las chicas hasta que el tren paró en la estación de Hogsmeade. Para entonces ya llevaban las túnicas del colegio. Lily mostraba con orgullo la insignia de premio anual, y Jane... hasta el uniforme parecía diferente, había acortado la falda, no excesivamente, la llevaba por encima de las rodillas en lugar de por la mitad de la pierna. Había sustituido los calcetines blancos y altos por otros cortos que revelaban sus pantorrillas y pequeños tobillos. La camisa era un poco más ceñida de lo que solía ser, estaba entreabierta en lugar de abrochada hasta el último botón, la corbata bien anudada pero suelta... Sirius no era el único que la estaba observando. Pudo ver al menos a 10 chicos mirándola. Bufó molesto y avanzo detrás de sus amigos a por un carruaje.

Inmediatamente pudo ver como dos chicos de Ravenclaw avanzaban hacia ellas poniéndose a hablar cada uno con una animadamente. Oyó a James bufar molesto, él mismo tenía ganas de partirle la cara al morenito que estaba hablando con Jane.

-Vamos Potter- cogió a James del brazo avanzando hacia delante- nos vemos en el colegio- añadió para Lupin y Peter.

Sirius y James caminaron hacia ellas hasta adelantarlos cada uno por un lado. Pararon de frente haciendo que los chicos parasen en seco. Lily y Jane les miraron molestas.

-Ellas vienen con nosotros- les dijo Sirius mirándolos peligrosamente tomando a Jane de la mano y tirando de ella. James le imitó con Lily.

Las chicas trataron de resistirse, protestaron, les insultaron, pero tenían demasiada fuerza para ellas. Las metieron dentro de un carruaje que cerró sus puertas y empezó a avanzar hacía el castillo

-¿qué os pasa a vosotros dos?- bufo Lily molesta- ¿a que ha venido eso?

-Deberíais agradecérnoslo- empezó James- esos chicos no os convenían en absoluto

-¿y que será lo siguiente¿un golpe en la cabeza con un mazo para violarnos?- añadió Jane molesta- ¡parecéis dos hombres de las cavernas!

-Si no te portas bien- empezó Sirius mirándola peligroso- veras que cavernícola puedo llegar a ser

-No me das miedo Black- susurró ella

-Pues debería- Jane bufó y se apoyó en el asiento mirando hacia la ventana. Lily estaba en la misma posición, hasta que empezó a hablar para horror de los chicos.

-¿y como acabasteis Allain y tu?- le preguntó a Jane

-Oh, muy bien. Más bonico- respondió Jane con una sonrisa soñadora entendiendo la venganza de Lily- fue mi guía por Paris

-Y seguro que estaría encantado de guiarte- Jane se rió con ganas, mientras Sirius apretó los puños

-Ya lo creo, fue un guía fantástico en todos... y cuando digo todos son todos los aspectos...

-¿hasta donde llegaste?- preguntó Lily de pronto

-Ahhh, no. Tu no me has dicho hasta donde llegaste con Jonh, así que yo tampoco te voy a contestar a eso.

-Vamos, yo te he dicho algo- insistió Lily. James empezó a ponerse rojo de impotencia y a respirar más rápido.

-Solo me has dicho que fuisteis al cine un par de veces- protestó Jane

-Si, y que nos sentamos en la última fila... no recuerdo exactamente las películas, pero fue muy... entretenido- las dos volvieron a reírse. James no pudo evitar el bufar molesto y apretar los labios en señal de disgusto

-Bueno, te diré que... los franceses son muy... amorosos, nuca te habrán besado hasta que no te bese un francés

-Lo cual demuestra que no te han besado en absoluto- saltó Sirius molesto. Jane le ignoró

-¿Pero y Nico?- preguntó Lily

-Tenemos una relación abierta- Sirius abrió los ojos sorprendido.. ¿dos?.. ¿a la vez?- es especial ya que ha tocado partes de mi cuerpo que no ha tocado nadie...

-Los detalles sórdidos del asunto te los podías guardar- añadió Sirius- no queremos saber las guarradas que haces por ahí

-Yo no hago guarradas... no se que cosas estas pensando pervertido

-Si, Ya..., yo soy un pervertido y tu eres una cualquiera

-Eso ya me lo has dicho antes- respondió ella- podrías ser un poco más original

-Es lo que pienso, que desde que estas..- la miró fijamente con desprecio-.. así, te has convertido en una cualquiera

-Estas equivocado Sirius, que tu pienses que nunca he estado con nadie no significa que no lo haya echo... Nico fue especial, igual que Alex, Tom...

-Vale, vale... nos hacemos una idea

-Los tengo a todos fotografiados¿quieres verlos?

Sirius no contestó, el carruaje estaba parado. Abrió la puerta con furia y bajó seguido de James que no dijo nada tampoco. Las dos chicas los vieron marcharse para empezar a reírse con ganas:

-Ha estado muy bien eso de "_ha tocado partes de mi cuerpo que no ha tocado nadie"_

-Pero es la verdad- contestó Jane riendo bajando del carruaje- una pena que Nico sea Gay

-Si, es muy simpático, y todo un desperdicio para la humanidad, sobre todo para el público femenino

Entre risas cruzaron el Hall hacía el Gran Comedor.

-James ha puesto muy mala cara cuando has nombrado a Jonh

-Lo se, le he visto- añadió Lily con una sonrisa maligna

-¿vas a rechazarlo este año también?

-No se, a veces me saca de quicio, pero otras es encantador

-Te lo estoy diciendo siempre, la parte que te saca de quicio es pura fachada, en el fondo es encantador.

-Como Sirius

-Sirius es estúpido siempre- respondió ella de mal talante

-Puede, pero hay veces que se preocupa mucho por ti... en el tren estaba celoso

-Ya...- respondió Jane incrédula- lo que le preocupa es que empiece a ignorarle y perder su mayor diversión

Llegaron a la mesa de Gryffidor, Sirius y James ya estaban sentados al lado de Lupin y Peter. Permanecían serios y callados, cosa rara en ellos. En ese momento Peter les estaba contando sus vacaciones en España, el único que parecía prestarle un poco de atención era Lupin. Las chicas se sentaron con ellos para empezar a hablar sobre el verano, lo que sería el nuevo curso... la selección fue un momento emocionante, aplaudieron a todos los nuevos Gryffindor, la cena fue deliciosa, como siempre:

-Addams- musitó Sirius

-¿qué!- preguntó ella algo agresiva

-No había caído, hasta que Malfoy ha dicho lo de tu casa de Florencia

-En que

-¿tu eres familia de los Addams que tienen la escuela mágica en Italia?- Jane pareció contrariada

-Si, mi madre la dirige¡Porque!

-Así que eres de sangre real- Jane bufo molesta

-Por favor, tu eres un Black, también se te considera de sangre real, al igual que los Malfoy.

-Si, las tres familias más puras y poderosas de todo el mundo mágico. ¿debemos empezar a llamarte princesa?

-Si esperas que te conteste, no

-¿y porque viniste a estudiar a Hogwarts?- preguntó Lupin

-Porque no aguantaba a todas esas imbéciles, todo el día monísimas, todo el día bailando y cantando, con la única preocupación de convertirse en las esposas perfectas... y sobre todo no aguantaba a mi perfecta hermana que va a hacer un buen matrimonio con un sangre pura para honrar a toda la familia.

-¿y tu madre te permitió marcharte?- interrogó James- tengo entendido que es muy estricta

-En realidad fue un alivio para ella cuando pedí el traslado

-¿por qué?- Jane estaba empezando a molestarse, no le gustaba hablar de su familia

-Porque como muy bien dijo Malfoy, soy la deshonra de la familia... dicen que mi sangre esta mancillada, que no es tan pura como la de ellos.

-¿Por tu problemilla?- añadió Lily- ¡que estupidez!

-Mi tatarabuela muggle la tenía, mi abuela la heredo y me ha tocado a mi, a mi madre casi le da algo, creía que como mi hermana no la tenía, el estigma había desaparecido de la familia, cuando nací... bueno, fue un duro golpe para ella, y una suerte para mi.

-¿y eso?- preguntó Sirius

-Si hubiese sido perfecta me habrían obligado a casarme en un matrimonio concertado. Teniendo mi problema, mi madre se conforma con que me comporte lo mejor posible cuando hay gente, y que me case con quien sea.

Dumbledore se levantó en ese momento para dar el discurso de bienvenida. Sirius le miraba, pero estaba meditando las palabras de Jane, en realidad era como él, la oveja negra de la familia, odiaba a los que se creían mejores, los que se hacían llamar pura sangre. Por primera vez en su vida se sintió identificado con Jane, sintió que era como él.

"_Buenas noches a todos... un nuevo curso empieza y como siempre nos encontramos de nuevo. Muchos de vosotros este año dejareis el colegio, empezareis a volar solos, a extender vuestras alas, y es nuestra misión darlos las herramientas para ello. Pero este año no va a ser un año como todos los demás, se han llevado a cabo negociaciones entre nuestro Ministerio de Magia y el de Italia para elaborar un programa de complementación. Varios profesores del colegio de Italia y algunos de sus alumnos vendrán este año con nosotros junto con su directora la señora Atenea Addams"_

Se oyó como alguien escupía zumo, un quejido y una disculpa en medio de una tos áspera... Todo el comedor se volvió hacia la mesa Gryffindor para ver como Lily golpeaba a Jane en la espalda que seguía tosiendo... Peter estaba cubierto de zumo de calabaza. Dumbledore sonrió:

" _Sabía que se alegraría señorita Addams, su madre y su hermana van a pasar todo el curso con nosotros"_, si Jane se hubiese podido desmayar en ese momento lo habría echo, pero Lily la tenía firmemente cogida

"S_upongo que muchos os preguntareis en que va a consistir esa visita. Se trata de intercambiar experiencias con el colegio Italiano, ellos acudirán a nuestras clases y los que queráis podréis asistir a las suyas. Solo hemos elegido algunas de las asignaturas que ellas cursan en su octavo año, porque aquí no las cursamos, pero no dejan de ser interesantes"_ hizo una floritura con la varita y aparecieron unas hojas delante de ellos, todo el colegio las tomo con interés.

" _Los que quieran participar en alguna solo tienen que marcar con una cruz la opción que desean, se les adecuaran los horarios para que puedan acudir. Les rogaría que antes de salir del comedor nos dejen las hojas. Nuestros invitadas llegaran mañana por la noche"_

Otra vez una tos seca se oyó en el comedor, esta vez nadie se volvió a mirar quien había sido. Dumbledore se sentó

James, Sirius y Lupin miraban emocionados las asignaturas, al igual que Lily. Solo Peter y Jane parecían horrorizados

-Mira!- exclamó Sirius emocionado.- dan lucha muggle con armas... yo me apunto

-Y yo también- añadió James marcándola con la varita- profesor que la imparte Hannibal Lecter

-Aquí tiene que haber un error- susurró Jane- no me puede estar pasando esto

-¿qué te pasa?- preguntó Lily

-Mi hoja ya esta rellenada- musito como si no se lo creyera

-¿en serio?- la pelirroja tomó la hoja de Jane- Música, baile, protocolo, Historia del arte muggle y lucha con armas... ¿lucha con armas?- contestó Lily atónita

-Esa e historia del arte son las que menos me molestan- contestó Jane- las da Lecter, me habría matriculado de todas formas. Pero no pienso cursar música, baile y protocolo, ya tengo bastante con hacerlo en verano. Voy a hablar con McGonagall- contestó levantándose de la mesa.

Sus amigos observaron como se iba hacia la mesa de profesores, la profesora McGonagall y Dumbledore se levantaron para hablar con ella. Era como si ya supieran que iba a hacerlo. La vieron protestar y desesperarse... no sirvió de nada. Volvió muy molesta a la mesa.

¿-qué ha pasado?- preguntó James

-Mi madre me ha matriculado en las asignaturas... no me dejan dejarlas... como la odiooo- susurró

-Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, mañana va a ser un día largo- susurró Lily marcando en su hoja las mismas asignaturas que tenía Jane..., Sirius sin saber porque las imitó. No quería perder de vista a Jane...

* * *

Bueno, aquí dejo este, pero ahora meto el siguiente... ¿que mejor spoiler?

jajajaajajja

Hasta luego


	4. Cronica del beso que nunca te di

**CAPITULO 4: Crónica del beso... que nunca te di**

El primer día de clase, no fue un día bueno para nadie. La primera clase que tenían era pociones, y eso no era agradable para ningún estudiante, en especial para ningún Gryffindor, ya que las seguían cursando con Slythering.

No, no fue un buen día para nadie. Jane llegó al comedor con Lily las dos totalmente enfurruñadas, la primera porque hoy vería a su encantadora familia, y la segunda porque Jane tenía un batallón de admiradores en la salida de la sala común esperando para acompañarlas hasta el comedor. Jane también se había molestado mucho porque las habían atrasado y había terminando pegando gritos a esos estúpidos, antes ni la veían y ahora... bufo molesta al pensarlo.

Sirius, las vio tan enfadadas que intentó preguntarles, pero James se les adelantó interrogándolas sobre que les pasaba. Sirius apretó fuerte las mandíbulas con disgusto, pero se abstuvo de comentar nada, y más cuando Lily vio su horario y el de James y exclamó sorprendida:

-¡Os habéis matriculado en danza!- exclamó con sorpresa, varios de sus compañeros de mesa les miraron con sonrisitas. Hasta Jane estaba sonriendo de forma burlona

-¿por qué lo habéis echo?- preguntó Lily alucinada. Los dos chicos se miraron un poco traspuestos. James habló primero

-Yo me matricule para estar contigo- respondió con humildad. Lily se sonrojó violentamente, y no sabiendo que responder empezó a desayunar.

-¿y tu Sirius?- preguntó Lupin viendo como Sirius le miraba de manera fulminante

-Porque mi madre dice que eso no es digno de un hombre, y sabía que le disgustaría- respondió el aludido felicitándose por la buena excusa que había encontrado, no podía decir que se había matriculado porque no quería perder de vista a Jane

-Realmente, un hombre puede bailar perfectamente- añadió Jane pensativa, pero de pronto una sonrisita burlona apareció en sus labios, sus ojos chispearon traviesos- me habéis sorprendido, debéis estar muy seguros de vuestra hombría si lo habéis hecho- Lily empezó a reírse, junto con Lupin

-¿porque dices eso?- preguntó James molesto

-Porque vais a estar monísimos en mallas blancas...- exclamó Lily mientras le salían lágrimas de sus ojos

-¿Mallas blancas?- susurró Sirius horrorizado. James movía la boca, pero ningún sonido salía de ella

Sirius tendría que haberlo sabido, debería haber intuido que iba a ser una mal día, sobre todo cuando bajo a las mazmorras. Había visto salir a Jane rápidamente del comedor bajo la atenta mirada del público masculino de Hogwarts, y sin poder evitarlo la había seguido... casi vomito cuando al llegar a la entrada de la clase vio a Jane hablando animadamente con Snape.

Estaba apoyada contra la pared, mientras el Slythering le susurraba algo pegado a ella que reía con ganas y negaba con la cabeza. Con la sangre hirviéndole bajó las escaleras hacia ellos que no se percataron. Tosió algo molesto, los dos le miraron, Jan abrió mucho los ojos, pero ninguno se movió de donde estaban:

-Que bonita escena- susurró con sarcasmo lo bastante alto como para que lo oyeran

-¿qué quieres Black?- preguntó Jane cruzando los brazos

-¿por qué piensas que quiero algo?- avanzó hasta ellos, estaba mirando peligrosamente a Snape que deslizó su mano hasta el interior de su túnica. Jane lo notó, por lo que se puso entre ellos. No le gustaba el tonito que estaba usando Sirius

-¿Porque si no habrías bajado hasta las mazmorras tan pronto?

-Porque no quería llegar tarde a clase... ¡que pasa!

-No, no... nada

-Aunque me alegro de haber bajado...

-¿a si?- preguntó ella

-Si, dime Addams, de entre todos los chicos que hay en Hogwarts que tienen el pelo limpio... ¿tenías que decidirte por el más feo de todos, aunque es de comprender... aunque la mona se vista de seda...- Snape sacó la varita apuntado a Sirius, con el brazo en alto. Este le imitó

-Pásate un pelo Black..., dame un solo motivo- susurró Snape. Sirius vio como Jane le tomaba del brazo poniéndose entre ellos obligándole a bajar la varita.

Sus compañeros de curso estaban empezando a llegar y se les quedaban mirando curiosos. Sirius y Snape apuntándose, Jane entre ellos intentando que Snape bajara el brazo. La tensión en el ambiente... De pronto Snape se soltó de Jane y le dio un empujón mandandola a los brazos de Sirius, que la rodeó con el brazo que no estaba sosteniendo la varita, para mirarla preocupado, ella había dirigido su vista hacia las escaleras:

-¡No me toques asquerosa sangre sucia!- bramó de pronto

-¡ella no es una sangre sucia!- gritó Sirius

-Claro que si, su familia la repudia por tener su sangre manchada con el estigma de los mauggles- Sirius hizo ademán de lanzarle un hechizo, pero Jane le cogió el brazo impidiéndoselo

-No!- Jane empezó a gritarle. Sirius no entendía nada- escúchame asquerosa serpiente.. la próxima te juro que te convertiré en el animal más feo que haya sobre la faz de la tierra,

-Lo cual no será muy difícil- murmuró Sirius haciendo a Snape enrojecer ligeramente

-¿Pasa algo Severus?- pregunto Lucius acompañado por sus amigos rodeando a Snape. Lily, James y Remus se pusieron detrás de Sirius y Jane

-Nada... este asunto ya esta resuelto- añadió Snape mirando a Jane.

Los de Slythering se separaron para retirarse hacia una esquina del salón, no sin antes lanzar una mirada de desprecio sobre los Gryffindor. El único que obvio esa mirada, al menos para Jane fue Snape, Sirius pudo leerle en los labios una disculpa silenciosa, a la que Jane respondió con una negación de cabeza.

Muy furioso con ella, y sin llegar a entender del todo lo que había pasado, Sirius la arrastro del hombro llevándosela con el grupo de amigos hacia la otra esquina del pasillo.

-¿me puedes explicar que hacías con Quejicus aquí abajo?- preguntó girándola para mirarla directamente a los ojos

-No es asunto tuyo Black- respondió ella soltándose de su agarre para cruzarse de brazos mirando hacia otra parte

-Si te relacionas con un Slythering, si es asunto mío- añadió el serio

-No, no lo es- ella se volvió de pronto para encararlo directamente- No eres de mi familia, ni mi novio, y ni tan solo eres mi amigo, así que déjame en paz- Jane se dio media vuelta y entro a clase dejando a Sirius plantado en mitad del pasillo con la cara totalmente descompuesta

-¡Como la odiooooo!- susurró cuando Jane desapareció por la puerta

-¿qué ha pasado?- preguntó Remus

-He bajado hasta aquí y estaba con Quejicus hablando tan tranquila... tan juntitos, tan bien- añadió destilando veneno por los labios- hemos empezado a pelear y no se porque de pronto han empezado a insultarse

-Bueno, supongo que llevaran su amistad en secreto- los chicos se volvieron de pronto para mirar a Lupin

-¿amistad¡¡QUE AMISTAD!- bramó Sirius casi como un ladrido

-Veréis, no os lo conté porque Lily me convenció, pero... ¿recordáis a finales del curso pasado cuando ella volvió tarde?- los chicos asintieron- Pues Lily y yo la sorprendimos dando un agradable paseo a la luz de la luna con Snape

-¡que... ¿QUÉ?..., LUNÁTICO... ¿CÓMO NO ME LO DIJISTE?

-Bueno, Lily decía que no era asunto tuyo- se defendió el licántropo

-¿y si le hace algo?- preguntó James

-Lily dice que nunca la hará daño... porque... bueno... porque...

-¡HABLA!

-Porque está enamorado de ella

El bufido que lanzó Sirius en ese momento habría echo que cualquiera pensará que un toro salvaje se había escapado de una corrida. Empezó a dar vueltas rápidas murmurando por lo bajo insultando a Snape de mil y una formas, mientras Lupin y James lo miraban sorprendidos...

-¿crees que esta celoso?- le preguntó James a Lupin

-Pues si no está celoso, no se lo que le pasa

-NO ESTOY CELOSO- bramó haciendo que su voz retumbara por todas las mazmorras

-Nos alegramos de saberlo señor Black- una voz les hizo volverse, el profesor Poison estaba fuera de la clase mirándolos con ojos serios- y ahora hagan el favor de entrar.

Los tres se dirigieron hacia el aula. Sirius pasó por el lado de Jane sin mirarla y en lugar de sentarse con Lupin como era habitual paso de largo para sentarse con Anna, que lo miró encantada sonriéndole como una boba. Jane arrugó las cejas, y sin comentar nada empezó a preparar su poción imaginando que la cara de Sirius eran los escarabajos peloteros que estaban machacando.

El resto del día no fue demasiado tranquilo para nadie, Sirius aprovechaba cualquier excusa para meterse con Jane, y Jane aprovechaba cualquier pullita para insultarle. Sus amigos, mientras caminaban por los pasillos viéndolos discutir se habían resignado.

Lo peor fue durante la hora de la comida, Sirius llegó con Anna cogida de la mano y se sentó a la mesa con ellos... al final Jane se levantó para marcharse, se habían pasado todo el rato besuqueandose, tan pegados que era difícil distinguir de quien eran las manos de cada uno. Lily corrió detrás de Jane:

-¿estas enfadada?- le preguntó al alcanzarla por el pasillo

-¿Por qué habría de estarlo, porque durante toda la comida me han dado ganas de vomitar con los ruiditos de esos idiotas?

-Vale, estas enfadada... y celosa

-No... estoy... celosa- susurró apretando fuertemente la correa de la mochila que llevaba en la mano

-Hola Jane- oyó una voz a sus espaldas, ella se volvió de golpe dispuesta a pegarle un grito al idiota... el idiota era Tom Felton el guapo prefecto de Ravenclaw

-Hola Tom- saludó ella con una encantadora sonrisa que hizo que a Lily le cayera la boca hasta el suelo- ¿querías algo?

-Bueno,- el chico se había sonrojado y estaba empezando a tartamudear- me preguntaba... bueno, supongo que no querrás... era solo- miró a Lily nervioso, que captó la indirecta y se marcho a clase de transformaciones- quería saber

-¿Si?- Jane amplió su sonrisa animándolo a seguir

-Si querrías venir a pasear al lago después de las clases- terminó totalmente sonrojado- bueno, ya se que igual tienes muchos deberes, y que estas ocupada, solo quería..., y como aún hace buen tiempo...

-Tom- le interrumpió Jane poniendo una de sus manos sobre el brazo del chico haciéndole callar- acepto... será una honor

-¿En serio?- la sonrisa del chico se ensanchó, Jane asintió con la cabeza- ¿quieres que te acompañe a clase?

-Oh, no quisiera que llegaras tarde por mi culpa. No te molestes

-No es molestia- añadió el cogiendole la mochila a Jane

-Gracias

Los dos empezaron a subir hacia el segundo piso, donde estaba el aula de encantamientos. Los alumnos ya estaban esperando a que el profesor Flitwick abriera la puerta. Varios chicos miraron a los recién llegados con envidia, en especial los chicos, ya se había corrido la voz de que Jane había rechazado a todos sus pretendientes... y ahora aparecía con Tommy.

Lily la miró desde su posición, estaba con Remus hablando tranquilamente, Sirius tenía a Anna pegada a la pared... aún no la había soltado.

-¿qué hace Jane con Tom?- preguntó Remus. Sirius dejó de besar a Anna de golpe para volverse hacia donde estaba Jane... apretó las mandíbulas con fuerza

-Quería hablar con ella, por lo que parecía cuando los he dejado iba a pedirle una cita.

-Y por lo que parece ahora... ha aceptado- añadió Lupin viendo como Jane cogía la mochila y le daba un beso en la mejilla a Tom entreteniéndose unos segundos, que a Sirius le parecieron innecesarios

-¿Nos vemos a las 7 en el roble?- preguntó Jane al separarse de él, todos lo oyeron y vieron como Tommy le cogía la mano asintiendo para depositar un tierno beso en su dorso

-Allí estaré- susurró antes de irse soltándole la mano lentamente mientras caminaba hacia atrás

Anna miraba a Sirius enfurruñada. El animago estaba con los ojos entrecerrados mirando a Jane y a su acompañante. Las manos que tenía en su cintura habían pasado a estar apoyadas contra la pared con los puños fuertemente cerrados.

-¿No son encantadores?- preguntó a Sirius- ya era hora de que Jane tuviera una cita-

Sirius se volvió hacia ella de golpe, casi coincidiendo con Jane al darse la vuelta para dirigirse hacia Lily.

Empezó a besar a Anna casi de una manera salvaje, a atraerla hacia su cuerpo, la chica respondió gustosa, no todos los días se tiene a Sirius Black pegándote contra una pared mientras te besa como si la vida te fuera en ello. _(NA: no, la verdad es que no)_. Anna notó como el beso flojeaba al empezar la conversación entre Lily y Jane

-¿cómo has quedado?

-Vamos a pasear esta tarde por el lago... ¿no es mono?

-Es muy guapo- asintió Lily...

Nada más terminar los deberes en la biblioteca, Jane corrió escaleras arriba hacia su cuarto. No le apetecía salir con Tom lo más mínimo... era tan modoso, pero si quería pagarle a Sirius con la misma moneda tenía que hacerlo, e iba a hacerlo bien. Llegó a su cuarto y abrió la puerta sin llamar... ¿como iba a imaginarse que Sirius y Anna estaban dentro?. Pues si, ahí estaban, Sirius sin camisa encima de Anna metiendo una de sus manos por debajo de su camisa.

El sonido de la puerta los alertó a los dos, Jane estaba en pie mirándolos confundida, roja como un tomate y respirando de una manera agitada.

-No sabes llamar Addams- gritó Sirius sin sacar la mano de debajo de la camisa de Anna

-Este también es mi cuarto- respondió ella pasando a su interior, intentando aparentar tranquilidad- haber puesto un hechizo para evitar que entrara- se dirigió al armario y lo abrió- por mi no os cortéis, voy a cambiarme y me marcho enseguida- añadió

-Vale

-Sirius empezó a besar de nuevo a Anna. Oyeron la puerta del baño y de pronto Sirius dejó de besarla para sentarse en la cama. Anna lo miró confundida:

-¿Pasa algo?- le preguntó sentándose para abrocharse la camisa

-No- respondió el- ¿no crees que vamos demasiado deprisa?

-En realidad nunca hemos ido- añadió ella- ¿o crees que no me he dado cuenta de que quieres poner celosa a la boba esa?- Sirius abrió los ojos sorprendido

-¿y no te importa?

-No, y si quieres te ayudo a seguir con la farsa

-¿en serio?

-Claro

-¿Por qué?

-Porque quiero vengarme de ella por lo del año pasado el último día de clase- respondió

La puerta del baño se volvió a abrir, e inmediatamente Anna cogió a Sirius para tirarlo encima de ella, colocó una de sus piernas sobre su cintura y gimió. Sirius empezó a besarla y a acariciarla por la pierna. Jane no dijo nada. Simplemente caminó hacia la puerta, allí se detuvo unos momentos...

-Si pensáis seguir puedo...

-Puedes qu...- Sirius se había levantado para mirarla... estaba en blanco

Llevaba un vestido rojo burdeos de manga larga acampanada , corto... cotísimo, apenas le llegaba a la mitad del muslo. Se había puesto unas botas altas hasta y se había recogido el pelo en una coleta alta que caía en elegantes rizos. La coleta le hacía resaltar la línea de sus pómulos y su delicado mentón. Sus ojos brillaban con fuerza enmarcado su rostro por el corto flequillo que llevaba... Sirius decidió en escasos milisegundos que no le gustaba como iba vestida... ¡santísima Circe, que piernas, daban ganas de recorrerlas, y no precisamente con las manos...

-Quería decir que si quereis puedo poner un hechizo a la puerta, pero creo que os hará falta algún hechizo para evitar embarazos indeseados- se llevó una de sus manos a la barbilla- la verdad es que es mucho más cómodo que el método muggle

-¿y eso lo sabes por experiencia?- preguntó Anna incrédula. Sirius no quería saber la contestación, tuvo que oírla

-Si

-¿en serio?- Si aquella conversación seguía un minuto más Sirius sentía que iba a echar humo por las orejas, había que desviar el tema. Se levantó de encima de Anna de golpe y cogió la camisa.

Jane por un momento no pudo apartar los ojos de él, estaba de espaldas a ella. Eran unas espaldas anchas y fuertes... muy fuertes, bien delineadas, sus brazos estaban perfectamente modelados, casi podía pasar por una escultura Griega o por el David de Miguel Angel... se sonrojó violentamente... "_esa escultura esta desnuda, mala comparación_". Vio como todos sus músculos se tensaban al pasar la camisa por encima de la cabeza... se le aceleraron las pulsaciones, Sirius se volvió... Jane puso observar como el primer botón del pantalón estaba desabrochado, una pelusilla negra se asomaba por ahí subiendo hasta el ombligo...

-¿qué miras?- saltó Sirius de pronto sobresaltándola

-Poca cosa- respondió ella con desprecio- ¿no vais a seguir?

-Nos has cortado el rollo- Anna desapareció por la puerta del baño dando un portazo

-Lo siento

-Lo dudo

-Piensa lo que quieras- se dio la vuelta para salir

-No creo que tengas tanta experiencia como dices... ¿por qué no me lo demuestras?

-No tengo que demostrarte nada. Además no quiero tocarte y acabar con algún sarpullido en la enfermería

-Tranquila, pensándolo bien, yo tampoco quiero que me toques- Jane se volvió a mirarle- después de todo tu sangre esta mancillada y no lo podría soportar

Esta vez fue Jane la que abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero no lo pudo evitar... de entre todas las personas, de todo el mundo... Sirius era el último que esperaba que le dijera algo así, le daba igual que se lo dijera su madre, su hermana o los de Slythering... pero Sirius...no, no lo pudo evitar, sus ojos se cubrieron de lágrimas, se agitó levemente su respiración... y Sirius se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata... hasta el fondo, vale, estaba enfadado, muy enfadado y celoso, no había podido evitarlo, lo había dicho sin pensar, se maldijo internamente, se sentía sucio y rastrero y era el momento de disculparse. Dio un paso hacia ella:

-Jan...- susurró por lo bajo, permanecía con la mirada fija en algún punto detrás de Sirius con las mejillas bañadas en saladas lágrimas- escucha- por fin le miró esta a un escaso metro de ella- lo siento, me pasado...- Sirius sintió arder su mejilla, Jane permanecía con la mano en alto mirándole furiosa

-No quiero tus disculpas Black- musitó entre jadeos, se dio la vuelta para marcharse

-No te vayas con Tom- ¿eso era una súplica?. No se volvió, empezó a bajar las escaleras.

Sirius salió como una exhalación detrás de ella, para tomarla del brazo a mitad de la escalera. Jane se soltó de una manera brusca e intentó volverle a pegar, esta vez Sirius estaba preparado, le cogió el brazo, e inmediatamente el otro se levantó. Sirius también se lo cogió y la pegó contra la pared con los brazos sobre su cabeza:

-Escúchame- pego todo su cuerpo al de ella para inmovilizarla. Seguía llorando.. y estaba muy enfadada, podía verlo en sus ojos- no lo he dicho enserio, no es lo que siento, no me importa lo que te pase. No me importa que me beses- acercó su rostro al de ella, podría haberle contado las pecas que tenía en la nariz, y notar su pecho subiendo y bajando agitado contra su tórax no era de ninguna ayuda. Jane cerró los ojos- mírame Jan- le susurró en el oído, su cálido aliento sobre su oído le había puesto la piel de gallina- obedeció como si no tuviera voluntad.. no la tenía Sirius se la quitaba, estaba embrujada por sus ojos azules.

-¿ya no te doy asco?- musitó en un jadeo- ahora que no soy fea, ya no te doy asco ¿verdad?

-Nunca me lo has dado- respondió él, también respiraba algo agitado, su rostro estaba pegado al de Jan, sus alientos se entremezclaban al hablar- nunca, me encantabas con la trenza y tus ropas anchas... me da igual como te vistas, me da igual que parezcas una monja o una mujer fatal...-

Se acercó un poco más a ella, inclinando un poco la cabeza, sus labios entre abiertos se estaban rozando, ninguno había cerrado los ojos se estaban perdidos en el color del otro, respirando agitados, un leve movimiento por parte de los dos hizo que sus labios se volvieran a rozar. Sirius nunca se imagino que Jane oliera a flores silvestres, la escalera había desaparecido y estaba en un jardín de flores verde-amarillento. Jane nunca imaginó que Sirius oliera tan... a Sirius, solo podía mirar sus ojos azules, sus cabellos cayendo por su frente, tenía ganas de acariciarlos, pero no podía su cuerpo no respondía, no podía soltarse de él, no quería separarse del calor que le estaba dando... no fue consciente de en que momento cerró los ojos, sintió como Sirius le besaba la mejilla parando la tormenta de mar salado que resbalaba por las curvas de su rostro _"Sirius"_ susurró ella entre sus labios cuando él, se separó un poco de ella, que levantó la barbilla anhelando otro contacto, Sirius siguió besando por su rostro con suaves roces. Se pegó mas a ella permitiéndole notar la dureza que se había apoderado de él.

Abrió los ojos sobresaltada unas palabras resonaron en la mente de Jane cuando Sirius la besó en la comisura de sus labios:

_-Palabra de merodeador. Y ahora decidme una chica y lo haré_

_-¿la que nosotros decidamos?- preguntó James, su sonrisa se había ensanchado. Sirius asintió- Esta bien. Que la chica sea... Jane Addams_

_-¡QUE!- Sirius escupió la cerveza de mantequilla que se estaba tomando- HEMOS DICHO UNA CHICA, NO UNA MARIMACHO CON COMPLEJO DE MONJA_

_-Has dicho la chica que nosotros eligiéramos- intervino Lupin- y aunque te pese, Jane es una chica._

_-¿pero no había nada mas difícil¿nadie mas feo a quien besar?_

_-Querido amigo, queremos verte mover el trasero encima de la mesa de profesores, y Jane es una apuesta segura..._

Sintió la ira apoderarse de su cuerpo... una apuesta, todo formaba parte de una apuesta entre los merodeadores, Sirius no estaba haciendo aquello porque ella le gustara lo más mínimo, lo estaba haciendo porque no quería bailar desnudo encima de la mesa de los profesores, lo estaba haciendo porque él era Sirius Black, el que nunca perdía, el que conseguía a cualquier chica que se propusiera, y aquello no era sino parte de un plan perfectamente trazado en el que ella iba a caer como una tonta... no podía permitirlo.

Sirius nunca supo como había acabado estampado contra la otra pared de la escalera, ni tan solo supo como Jane se había soltado de su poderoso agarre, solo sabía que había notado como sus brazos se escurrían de entre sus manos y notaba un poderoso empujón sobre su pecho¿de donde sacaba tanta fuerza esa chica delgada y frágil, Sirius lo sabría más adelante, pero en ese momento estaba enfadado, quería besar a Jane más que ninguna otra cosa, y ella quería que le besara había jadeado su nombre con ansias, no entendía que había pasado, porque su cambio de actitud. Se levantó de golpe totalmente contrariado, y desde luego, algo humillado... lo había derribado fácilmente:

-¡ERES UNA MARIMACHO!- gritó haciendo que su voz resonara en todas las escaleras, varias personas se asomaron- ¡ESTAS TOTALMENTE LOCA!

-YO SOY UNA MARIMACHO Y TU UN PERVERTIDO

-¿SE PUEDE SABER PORQUE HAS HECHO... ESTO?

-PORQUE LLEGO TARDE A UNA CITA- añadió triunfal bajando las escaleras- y no me apetece que me bese nadie que no sea Tom- añadió con malicia llegando hasta la sala común

Sirius las bajo rápidamente, tras ella alcanzándola en dos pasos. Todos sus compañeros de Gryffindor los estaban mirando, la detuvo por los hombros y la hizo volverse hacia él.

-No vas a ir con ese estúpido- le susurró con una mirada peligrosa

-Impídemelo

De nuevo Sirius no supo como había acabado en el suelo con los brazos y piernas pegados a su cuerpo. Desde el suelo pudo ver a Jane varita en mano guardándola dios sabe donde, se dio al vuelta para salir por el retrato de la dama gorda. Sirius nunca supo que no había acudido a su cita oficial... la extraoficial nadie la habría imaginado... corrió hacia el bosque prohibido.

Sirius intentó moverse, hablar, gritar... no podía, estaba pegado. James se compadeció de él, pero preveía alguna locura, algo así como una persecución y un duelo. Así que junto con Lupin y Peter y un hechizo de trasporte lo condujo hasta su cuarto y lo acostó en la cama.

-Finite incantatem- susurró el licántropo.

-Casi inmediatamente Sirius se puso en pie e intentó ir hacia la puerta, James se lo impidió poniéndose delante:

-DÉJAME JAMES- gritó intentando soltarse del agarre de su amigo

-Ni hablar hasta que no te calmes

-¡QUE... ME ... DEJES...!- consiguió derribar a James que era más bajito que el e intentó abrir la puerta... cerrada, estaba cerrada. Se volvió buscando al culpable...- Lupin- susurró como un perro rabioso- DESHAZ EL ENCANTAMIENTO

-No- añadió el tranquilo enfrentándolo- no vamos a dejarte salir hasta que no te calmes- James ha se había puesto en pie y miraba a Sirius determinante varita en mano. Peter estaba echo un ovillo contra la pared asustado

-NO PUEDO DEJAR QUE VAYA CON ESE ESTÚPIDO- empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación como un animal enjaulado

-No puedes perseguirla en ese estado- comentó Lupin

-Estas demasiado alterado

-HA SIDO CULPA DE ELLA... YO NO ME... ME DEJA QUE LA... CASI LA... Y LUEGO... ¡LA ODIOOOOOO!- le clavó un puntapié contra la cama que crujió levemente. Sirius inmediatamente hizo una mueca de dolor y se agarró el pie- MIERDA... JODER... TODO ES CULPA DE ELLA... NO TENDRÍA QUE ESTAR CON ESE ESTÚPIDO TENDRÍA QUE ESTAR CONMIGO...

-Me parece que te estas tomando esta apuesta demasiado en serio- susurró James- aún tienes tiempo- Lupin asintió

-Quizá deberíamos olvidarlo, te lo estas tomando demasiado a pecho

-¿Apuesta?- preguntó Sirius confundido..., no sabía de que estaba hablando, entonces todo vino a su mente, la apuesta de conquistar a Jane..., no se acordaba, ni lo había pensado cuando había tenido entre sus brazos- Apuesta- volvió a susurrar

-Mejor que la cancelemos¿no crees cornamenta?

-Si, no podemos permitir que se altere tanto cada vez que fracase

-¡NI HABLAR!- saltó Sirius de pronto- Seguimos adelante. He perdido una batalla, pero no he perdido la guerra... ella caerá rendida a mis pies, como todas, ella no será diferente, la conquistaré, la haré mía, me besará delante de todo el comedor y entonces me reiré de Jane Addams en sus narices.

-Tampoco es eso Sirius- exclamó James- le harías mucho daño

-Que se aguante- añadió entrando al baño- así comprenderá que con Sirius Black no se juega- cerró la puerta con fuerza

Lupin y James se miraron contrariados y se sentaron cada uno en su cama en silencio:

-¿qué apuesta hicisteis?- preguntó Peter saliendo de entre las sombras

-Me parece que no fue una buena idea- susurró Lupin

-No, esto no va bien. Creía que funcionaría- James se revolvió el pelo

-Si siguen con esos ataques de celos lo que van a acabar haciendo es matarse

-Lo se, pero No habrá manera de convencer a Sirius... y pensar que si le hacíamos que conquistara a Jane se daría cuenta de que esta enamorado de ella- suspiró

-¿y ahora que hacemos?

-Vigilarlos para que no se maten¿que otra cosa, y esperar que Jane no caiga, no quiero que le haga daño

-¿y si se lo contamos?

-No, eso sería peor. Ella querría venganza- se quedaron mirándose en silencio

Sirius estaba dentro de la ducha... necesitaba quitarse el olor de Jane de encima, ese olor a flores salvajes, que no silvestres, eran salvajes como ella... Merlín, como no se había dado cuenta antes de que era una flor salvaje que tenía que ser suya por encima de cualquier cosa.

Suspiró contrariado rememorando los roces que habían tenido, mira que había besado a chicas y con ninguna de ellas su cuerpo había reaccionado inmediatamente como lo había echo con Jane, nunca había reaccionado como lo estaba haciendo ahora al recordar sus suaves mejillas, su cálido aliento entremezclándose con el suyo... Si Sirius Black no fuera Sirius Black habría pensado que se había enamorado de ella, pero el no estaba para esas cosas, eso eran tonterías, las chicas solo valían para pasar un buen rato, y el sabía como hacérselo pasar, era un maestro.

Sintió un calor recorriendo su cuerpo, oyó el susurró que escapo de sus labios cuando había empezado a besarla. Cerró los ojos con fuerza apoyando la frente en la pared mientras el agua resbalaba por su espalda, la rememoró desde que la conocía, vestida con el uniforme el primer día de clase en su segundo año, volando con la túnica de quidditch haciendo lanzamientos imposibles, con los ojos brillantes cuando se enfadaba, blanca y demacrada cuando se encontraba mal, entre sus brazos ardiendo en fiebre semidesnuda, durmiendo en su cama mostrándole sus piernas, con el vestido blanco en el tren, con el vestido burdeos contra la pared susurrando su nombre... ¿a quien quería engañar, Jane estaba más dentro de el de lo que había estado nadie, la deseaba con él ahí y ahora... y no podía tenerla, tendría que conformarse con su recuerdo, imaginar que su mano era la de ella...

* * *

Jane salió del castillo corriendo tan veloz como el viento. Mucha gente se quedó sorprendida, tenía una velocidad espectacular... e iba descalza. Algunos profesores la miraron sorprendidos, solo los mas espabilados lo recordarían cuando años después otra alumna del colegio correría como ella, veloz para alcanzar su meta.

Corrió y corrió, estaba cargada de adrenalina, muy cargada, y necesitaba desahogarse. Normalmente cuando eso le pasaba tenía tres opciones, volar... esta vez no era suficiente, ponerse zapatos de balet y bailar hasta caer agotada..., no había sitio para hacerlo, enfrentar algún peligro, esa era su mejor opción en esos momentos y lo tenía al alcance de la mano, en el bosque prohibido, no oyó los gritos de sus compañeros tratando de detenerla, se internó hacia la oscuridad arañándose las piernas, desgarrándose el vestido que llevaba... corrió y corrió haciendo aparecer un bastón largo acabado en sus dos partes en una punta de flecha terriblemente afilada _(NA: saco de boxeo¿donde estas cuando te necesito?)_

* * *

Cuando Sirius salió de la ducha hacía una hora que había entrado, había necesitado mucho desahogo, pero ya estaba más tranquilo como pudieron comprobar James y Lupin cuando se sentó al lado de ellos y les pidió disculpas por su comportamiento. Que ellos eran hombres, y que mariconadas hacían las justas era algo que los tres tenían en cuenta, pero un abrazo triple de disculpa no se pudo obviar.

La puerta se abrió de golpe sobresaltándolos haciendo que se separaran visiblemente azorados. Lily muy nerviosa entró en el cuarto, ya era casi de noche:

-No sabía donde ir...- su voz sonó más aguda de lo normal, tenía los ojos bañados en lágrimas- ... Jane... ella... no... ha ido...

-¿le ha hecho algo Feltom?- saltó Sirius furioso dispuesto a partirle la cara al muy estúpido. Lily negó violentamente, nerviosa

-Ella, ella... si lo hubiese sabido antes... me acabo de enterar... no me lo han dicho hasta ahora- empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación

-Lily- susurró James acercándose a ella haciéndola detenerse al tomarla por los hombros- Si no te calmas y nos cuentas no nos enteramos de nada. ¿qué le ha pasado a Jane?

-Las lágrimas que Lily había estado conteniendo surgieron al ver los ojos marrones de James. Se abrazó a el en un sollozo, se quedó sorprendido, pero la rodeó con sus brazos tratando de calmarla.

-No sabía donde ir, he pensado en avisar a McGonagall, pero la castigarían. No se como ha podido hacerlo

-¿Hacer que...?- bramó Sirius cada vez más nervioso con un mal presentimiento en el pecho

-Se ha metido en el bosque prohibido después de vuestra pelea, aún no ha vuelto- sollozó con fuerza- Samara me lo acaba de decir cuando le he preguntado si la había visto.

-¿Qué?- exclamó James separándola para mirarla- ¿qué ha hecho que?- añadió incredulo

-La han visto correr y desaparecer por detrás de la cabaña de Hagrid- sollozó ella, se agarró fuertemente a la túnica de James- esta enferma, la podrían atacar, sabe defenderse, pero si algo se complica... puede morir si...

Sirius no esperó a que Lily terminará la frase, se encaminó corriendo escaleras abajo rumbo al bosque prohibido. Lupin, James y Lily le siguieron:

-¿dónde vas?- preguntó James a Lily en la sala común

-Con vosotros

-Ni hablar

-Yo también voy... Jane es mi amiga

Cuando Sirius como alma que lleva al diablo corrió hacia el retrato este se abrió, llevaba tal velocidad que no pudo frenar llevándose por delante a la persona que entraba. Los dos cayeron al suelo, y Sirius encima de alguien:

-LEVANTATE BLACK- gritó una voz de chica desde abajo empujándole con fuerza hacia un lado. Sintió el alivio recorrer su cuerpo, Jane estaba bien. Enseguida se volvió a enfadar

-¡EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO!- gritó poniéndose en pie mirándola furibundo

Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, alguien que venía de la guerra habría tenido mejor aspecto que ella. Iba descalza y tenía los pies ensangrentados, las piernas llenas de magulladuras y cortes, el vestido se había rasgado dejando uno de sus hombros al descubierto. Estaba sucio y tenía un corte desde el bajo de su pierna derecha hasta más arriba de la cintura de Jane. El pelo desecho y enmarañado lo tenía sucio y lleno de hojas y ramitas, un corte le cruzaba la mejilla sangrando levemente

-¡Jane!- Lily corrió hacia ella para abrazarla llorando

-No hace falta ponerse así, estoy bien- respondió ella abrazando a la pelirroja

-Me he asustado cuando me han dicho que te habían visto entrando al bosque- se separó de ella para mirarla señaló a los chicos- íbamos a buscarte- Jane pareció sorprendida

-¿Por qué?

-¡COMO QUE PORQUE!- bramó Sirius acercándose a ella

-ALTO BLACK- gritó poniendo una mano en alto a la altura de su pecho, el chico se frenó en seco- AHORRATE EL NUMERITO DE CABALLERO ANDANTE PREOCUPADO POR MI

-DEBES SER MUY ESTÚPIDA PARA HABERTE METIDO EN EL BOSQUE...- Jane le ignoró

-Gracias por preocuparos por mi- añadió mirando a James, Lupin y Lily- pero no era necesario, Lily sabe que se defenderme

-Ella ha dicho que estabas muy enferma- añadió Lupin rápidamente

-Si, pero ahora estoy bien. Si me disculpáis voy a cambiarme para la cena.

Desapareció por las escaleras que llevaban al cuarto de las chicas. Lily los miró, sobre todo a James algo avergonzada recordando como le había abrazado:

-Siento haberos preocupado- dijo – debí pensar que ella no quería que la buscáramos

-No te preocupes- añadió James con una sonrisa- habríamos ido a por ella de todos modos- Lily asintió

-La última vez...- musitó Sirius, pero todos lo oyeron- la última vez que me preocupo por ella, que se mate si quiere- añadió antes de salir por el retrato

-¿creéis que lo conseguirá?- preguntó Lily

-No- respondieron James y Lupin a la vez


	5. La primera victoria de Jane

**Hola a todos, no iba a actualizar todavia, quería esperar a tener el 6 y subiros los dos, pero en fin... he decidio subir este como adelanto de año nuevo.**

**Muchas gracias a mis DOS ÚNICOS REVIEWS... Karla gilmore y Clawy.**

**Besos y feliz navidad para todos y prospero 2006 (y todos los que fumais...)(yo incluida). Nos vemos**

Por cierto: las canciones pertenecen a Abba: Dancing queen y I am what I am de Gloria Gaynor

**

* * *

CAPITULO 5: La primera victoria de Jane**

Se aproximo la hora de la cena, y cuando todos pudieron entrar al gran comedor, se quedaron maravillados, lo habían vestido con sus mejores galas. Estandartes de todas las casas ornaban las paredes, junto con el estandarte central de Hogwarts, junto a este un estandarte más pequeño consistente en una nota musical con una varita entrelazada. Habían incluido un nuevo reloj de arena con el nombre de Armony bajo él. Los profesores llevaban sus mejores galas.

Los merodeadores avanzaron por el pasillo rumbo a su mesa para tomar asiento. Sirius recibió una reprimenda de la profesora McGonagall por llevar la camisa por fuera, y lo obligó a vestirse de manera adecuada.

Los alumnos fueron llenando el comedor poco a poco. Lily llegó unos instantes después que ellos y fue a sentarse junto a Lupin. Cuando ya todos ocupaban sus puestos hambrientos y emocionados por ver a los nuevos estudiantes, Jane cruzó las puertas del comedor. Llevaba el pelo suelto y limpio con el flequillo impecablemente cepillando enmarcándole el rostro, no iba maquillada, pero a Sirius sus pestañas le parecieron más oscuras que nunca, y sus ojos más verdes si eso era posible. Iba perfectamente vestida, la camisa bien abrochada y la corbata con un nudo perfecto, no quedaban rastros de magulladuras o cortes en sus piernas, estaban perfectas como muy bien Sirius pudo notar cuando se sentó junto a James, enfrente de Lily en la mesa, de espaldas al pasillo central.

Vieron como Dumbledore se levantaba y caminaba hacia las puertas, varias personas levantaron la cabeza curiosos por ver a los nuevos recién llegados. La profesora McGonagall entró por la puerta y le hizo una señal a Flitwick para que el coro iniciara con la canción del himno de Hogwarts.

Los primeros en entrar fueron los alumnos del colegio Armony, vestidos con túnicas verde oscuro, en una fila doble que resulto casi militar. Muchos miraron el comedor con curiosidad sorprendidos, sobre todo el techo que en ese momento estaba tachonado de estrellas.

Jane por primera vez levantó la cabeza del plato y se volvió para verlos desfilar... Vio en tercer lugar aun chico de cabellos rubios y ojos acaramelados de rostro dulce. Hizo un pequeño gesto con la mano y el chico abrió los ojos con sorpresa, para luego sonreír al pasar por su lado y susurrar "_a tu madre le va a dar algo_", "_lo se_" añadió ella con una sonrisa. Sirius la contemplo realmente molesto... "_Nico_" resonó en la mente de Sirius.

Varios suspiros de admiración se hicieron oír entre el inicio de las mesas, iban avanzando como una ola a medida que llegaban al final. Sirius abrió los ojos sorprendido, al final de la fila iba solo una alumna, era alta, muy alta, esbelta, caminaba con gracia y elegancia y nada más verla Sirius pensó que le recordaba a alguien. Tenía el pelo rubio con un tinte cobrizo, liso, brillante y sedoso moviéndose como si un viento inexistente lo meciera. Tenía los ojos negros... negro azabache, grandes y fríos...

-Guau!- musitó Sirius- es preciosa- Jane chasqueo los labios molesta, volviéndose hacia la mesa de los profesores con la barbilla apoyada en su mano con cara de aburrida.

La chica llegó hasta su altura, su mirada fue a parar directamente a Lily, que sonrió algo cohibida, ella no le respondió, e inmediatamente miró a su alrededor como si estuviera buscando a alguien, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Sirius que había adoptado su sonrisa de conquistador... esta vez la chica si sonrió revelando una línea de dientes blancos y perfectos para seguir con su marcha mirando levemente a una chica que le daba la espalda..., paso por delante de ella mirándola sin interés, ando unos pasos para detenerse y volverse de golpe mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos. Jane sonrió con la sonrisa más falsa de su repertorio e hizo un gesto burlón de saludo con su mano. La chica oyó que la música acababa y siguió caminando con aire desconcertado hacia donde estaban el resto de sus compañeros. Situándose delante.

Los nuevos alumnos empezaron a cantar algo, seguramente el himno de su colegio, las puertas del comedor se abrieron y Albus Dumbledore apareció acompañado por una mujer. Era alta y llevaba el pelo recogido en un elegante moño, llevaba una túnica negra de terciopelo que se ceñía a su delicado cuerpo, una cintura esbelta, y un pecho firme. No debía tener más de 45 años. Cuando comenzó a andar hacia la mesa, demostró una forma elegante de andar y moverse, parecía una reina de porte majestuoso tomada de la mano de Dumbledore.

Paso por delante de los Gryffindor y miró a Lily como a un escorbuto de cola explosiva haciendo que la pelirroja bajase la mirada, e hizo lo mismo que la otra chica..., buscó a su alrededor.

-¿mi hija?- preguntó a Dumbledore con tono afecto. El director miró hacia Jane

De pronto una figura de Gryffindor se alzó de espaldas a ella para volverse lentamente en una reverencia perfecta. Sus rizos parecieron bailar con su movimiento, cuando finalmente la enfrento, la mujer abrió los ojos con sorpresa:

-Jane- musito

-Me alegro de verte... madre- esa última palabra casi fue escupida como el mordisco de una serpiente venenosa. La mujer la estudio de arriba abajo y siguió avanzando sin decir nada totalmente traspuesta.

Detrás de Dumbledore venía McGonagall con un hombre de poco cabello blanco y los ojos azules profundos, casi violetas. Jane permanecía aún en pie cuando el hombre se detuvo a un metro de ella, primero asombrado, al igual que el resto de adultos que venían detrás. Luego el hombre sonrió abiertamente, Jane se volvió a inclinar de manera menos exagerada con una sonrisa feliz por primera vez, y de pronto el hombre se disculpo con McGonagall y la abrazó con fuerza levantándola unos centímetros del suelo, para soltarla y mirar al Lily:

-Hola pelirroja- saludo haciéndole un guiño.

-Hola doctor Lecter- respondió Lily también sonriente.

La fila siguió avanzando hasta la mesa de profesores, donde la madre de Jane miraba a Lecter entrecerrando los ojos, el hombre no se inmutó y se colocó a su lado. Jane se sentó en la mesa contenta:

-Se ha alegrado mucho de verte... así- le susurró Lily a Jane

-Lo se... no le había dicho nada- respondió Jane- supongo que esperaba que volviera a mi aspecto de antes.

-Tu madre y tu hermana te han mirado como si no se lo creyeran

-Si, lo he notado

¿Tu hermana era...?- intervino Sirius

-Si, esa por la que has babeado- añadió Jane con profunda indiferencia volviéndose hacia la mesa de profesores para escuchar el discurso de Dumbledore.

"_Bueno, en primer lugar y antes que nada, dar la bienvenida a nuestros nuevos compañeros, que durante unos meses serán alumnos nuestros también, y compañeros de casa... Pido un fuerte aplauso para los alumnos de 7 y 8 del colegio Armony"_ el colegio entero dio aplausos entusiastas. Dumbledore se volvió hacia los alumnos _"Por favor tomad asiento donde queráis". _Inmediatamente todos se marcharon hacia Slytering, todos menos el muchacho que había saludado a Jane.

Contentó casi corrió hacia donde ella estaba que se levantó de la mesa y abrió los brazos. Él llegó estrechándola volviendo a alzarla del suelo... Inmediatamente se sentaron. James se hizo a un lado para hacerle sitio entre él y Jane.

-Hola- saludó a todos- a tu madre y a tu hermana casi les ha dado algo cuando te han visto-estaba emocionadísimo

-Lo se- añadió ella excitada- ¿no es genial?

-Si, a mi casi me coge algo también. Hola Lily

-Hola- saludó ella con una sonrisa.

Desde el mismo momento en que el chico había corrido para abrazarla Sirius estaba mirándolo fijamente echando chispas por los ojos, estaba odiándolo, aborreciéndolo, era el que había tocado partes de Jane que nadie más había tocado nunca, odiaba la forma en que le caía el pelo por la frente, la forma de mover las manos, su forma de caminar... lo odiaba.

"_Bueno, ahora que todos estamos cómodos, quiero presentaros a la directora del colegio Armony Atenea Addams"_ hubieron algunos aplausos amables, Jane ni se molesto en hacerlo. Su madre la miró entrecerrando los ojos "_Para celebrar esta llegada, me complace comunicaros que el domingo, se jugará un partido de quidditch... el equipo de Gryffindor y vigente campeón durante 7 años jugará contra una selección del colegio. Los que conformarán el otro equipo podrán encontrar su nombre en el tablón de anuncios de su casa y mañana a las 10 tienen el campo reservado para que puedan entrenar. El equipo de Gryffindor lo tiene a las 5 de la tarde. Espero que tratéis a nuestros invitados como compañeros y que les hagáis sentirse como en casa. Y ahora os dejo con la señora Addams". _Hubieron algunos aplausos breves.

"_Buenas noches a todos"_ su voz fue fría, casi calculada en su tono y modulación, a Sirius le recordó a su madre y sintió nauseas... era difícil asociarla a Jane "_estoy muy contenta de estar aquí con algunos de mis profesores y alumnos más aventajados. Se que esta experiencia será muy interesante para todos, siempre y cuando nos mostremos cooperativos"_ sus ojos negros se fijaron sobre Jane, Sirius vio como se ponía rígida en la mesa "_al cruzar las puertas de este comedor no esperaba llevarme una sorpresa tan grata, he de decir que algunas cosas me han... agradado, y mucho, lo cual demuestra el inicio de los cambios, de que todas las cosas terminan por volver a su origen, y el origen de Armony fue Hogwats, y hoy después de tanto tiempo estamos otra vez aquí. Muchas gracias a todos por vuestra atención"_

Volvieron a haber algunos aplausos amables mientras los profesores se sentaron en las mesas... inmediatamente apareció una cantidad de comida exagerada en las mesas del comedor. Los alumnos empezaron a devorarlo.

Jane se sentó totalmente erguida, con la espalda bien recta para dejar caer la servilleta elegantemente sobre sus rodillas.

-¿Soy el único al que le ha dado la impresión de que cierta parte del mensaje iba para ti?- preguntó Nico a Jane

-No- añadió Jane empezando a comer, casi de una manera protocolaria

-Y por lo que veo, has decidido hacer las cosas bien

-Si, además no me apetece que mi madre se levante y me golpee delante de todo el comedor, ya habrá tiempo para los golpes

-Para eso no necesita levantarse

-Oh, tengo el bloqueo para su látigo. Ya te lo enseñare- añadió ella con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios

-Estas guapísima- dijo el acercándosele con una sonrisa para darle un beso en la mejilla

-Nico...- suspiró Jane con una sonrisa-... estas tonto- añadió con cariño

-Lo único que me preocupa es que... bueno

-¿Que me busque un marido?- añadió ella con una sonrisa- seguro que ya esta pensando en el partido que puede sacar con mi matrimonio. No te preocupes, Lecter nunca se lo permitirá.

-Tu ángel guardián- suspiró melancólico- no me habéis presentado a vuestros amigos- añadió de pronto volviéndose hacia Lily

-Oh, cierto- intervino la pelirroja- el que esta a tu lado es James Potter.

-El buscador más joven de todos los tiempos- añadió el volviéndose hacia James tendiéndole la mano- me han hablado maravillas de ti. Soy Nicola... pero todos me llaman Nico

-Gracias... encantado de conocerte.

-Mañana podré comprobar que todo lo que Jane me ha contado de ti es verdad.

-El que esta al lado de James es Peter Petigreew- siguió Lily

-El amigo inseparable- añadió Nico. Sirius entrecerró los ojos, les estaba haciendo la pelota para ganárselos y se lo estaban tragando, Peter le estrecho la mano con una sonrisa y algo sonrojado

-Él es Remus Lupin- añadió Jane presentando al licántropo

-El mejor amigo de estas preciosidades, sumamente inteligente y comprensivo con ellas- le tendió la mano contento estrechándosela levemente

-Bueno, no se si tan inteligente, pero lo de comprensivo con estas dos me cuesta mucho- añadió con una sonrisa devolviéndole el saludo

-¿qué te has leído nuestro manual de instrucciones antes de venir?- saltó Sirius de pronto no pudiéndose contener más

-Vale... tu eres Sirius Black- añadió Nico tendiéndole la mano, Sirius le miró con desprecio y no le devolvió el saludo

-Y tu eres Nico...- agudizó la voz para imitar la de una chica- él que ha tocado partes de mi cuerpo que nadie más ha tocado nunca- Jane que estaba bebiendo se atragantó empezando a toser. Nico la miró unos momentos antes de añadir para horror de Sirius

-Pues si, debo haber tenido su culo sobre mis manos más que el de cualquier otra, y es un culo tan perfecto. También he tenido el honor de tenerlas en sus muslos, entrepiernas... por no hablar de todas las veces que le he tocado una teta... -Sirius enrojeció bufando furibundo mientras Jane sonreía y Lily casi se atragantaba con un trozo de carne-.. pero siempre por accidente, una mala aproximación

-Malísima..- añadió Jane

-Podéis ahorraros los detalles- añadió James mirando como Sirius estaba apunto de morder a Nico y si era necesario "Marcar" a Jane como suya al mas puro estilo perro- por favor

-Lo que pasa es que sueles tener malas aproximaciones con mucha facilidad- añadió Lily

-Oye pelirroja... ya te dije que fue un accidente, Jane es más bajita que tu y estoy acostumbrado a montarla a ella- Dos personas escupieron para empezar a toser a la vez. Sirius y James se estaban poniendo morados.

El resto de la cena transcurrió de una manera agradable, para algunos, porque Sirius aprovechaba para meterse con Nico a la mínima y Jane inmediatamente saltaba a defenderlo. Llegaron los postres, y en ese mismo momento se iniciaron algunos suspiros en el comedor, la chica preciosa se había levantado de la mesa de Slytering para caminar hacia la de Gryffindor.

-Por ahí viene tu hermana- musitó Lily a Jane que inmediatamente torció el gesto

-Jane querida- dijo ella haciéndose sitio al lado de Sirius y Remus

-Hola- saludo ella comiéndose su helado sin levantar la mirada.

-Me gusta mucho tu nuevo aspecto

-Gracias

-¿no vas a presentarme a tus amigos?

-Preséntate tu sola

-Jane- saltó Sirius de pronto- eres una insociable

-Mira quien fue a hablar- musito esta por lo bajo

-Me llamo Sirius Black- inmediatamente cogió la mano de la chica y se la beso en el dorso suavemente sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Ella sonrió bajando un poco la mirada como si se hubiera avergonzado

-Yo me llamo Lisbeth, pero todo el mundo me llama Lis- añadió ella con una sonrisa

-No podía haber un nombre más adecuado...- dijo Sirius sonriendo en plan casanova- una bella flor para una bella chica-

James y Remus tuvieron que hacer esfuerzos para no reír. Lily puso los ojos en blanco. Por su parte Jane seguía comiendo helado sin inmutarse aparentemente lo más mínimo, aunque por dentro estaba que echaba chispas... podía aguantarlo todo, menos a se hermanita _(NA: nótese el sarcasmo)_ flirteando con Sirius y él siguiéndole el juego. Siguieron las presentaciones y Lis saludó a todos con una cordial y maravillosa sonrisa en sus labios.

Jane siguió comiendo en silencio, tenía la impresión de que si levantaba la mirada del plato acabaría mandándole a su hermana... o a Sirius un hechizo prohibido..., así que cuando terminó el helado, alargo la mano para coger tarta de manzana.

-Janny- saltó de pronto Lis con voz reprobatoria- ya has comido helado y no deberías. Tienes que guardar la línea

-Mis líneas están perfectamente gracias- añadió ella sirviéndose un trozo bien grande

-Ahora si, pero recuerda cuando eras pequeña... parecías una bolita de grasa, tienes tendencia a engordar

-¿en serio?- preguntó Sirius sonriendo mirando a Jane

-Oh si... era mas bonita, una bolita de grasa con rizos, lazos y muchos volantes

-¿Llevabas lazos y volantes Jane?- le preguntó Sirius mirándola con una sonrisa. Ella no se molesto en contestar... siguió comiendo

-Janny, te están hablando- le reprendió su hermana con voz dulce

-Es curioso, yo no oigo nada- respondió ella cada vez más molesta

-Dinos Lis- intervino Remus notando la tensión en el ambiente- ¿te ha gustado Hogwarts?

-Es un castillo encantador- añadió ella condescendiente- tiene un toque mágico y misterioso.. casi primitivo. espero no perderme, he leído que tiene una gran cantidad de pasadizos, que las escaleras cambian...

-Si necesitas un guía- intervino Sirius rápidamente- solo tienes que decírmelo

-Muchas gracias Sirius, lo tendré en cuenta... muy en cuenta, eres un amor

-Eso dicen todas- soltó Jane por lo bajo

-¿algún problema?... Janny- su nombre sonó más a burla que a otra cosa.

-No Sirius- respondió ella usando el mismo tono que Lis- todas sabemos que eres un amor- al final añadió una sonrisilla falsa mirándolo por primera vez directamente

-¿os gustaría ver una foto de Janny de pequeña?- saltó Lis de pronto

-No creo que sea necesario- protestó la susodicha

-Oh, claro que si- añadió Sirius entusiasmado- me muero por verte

-Era muy bonita- añadió Lis rebuscando algo entre sus bolsillos- no como hace unos meses antes de que se marchara a Francia

-Siempre ha sido bonita, que tu no lo vieras no significa que no lo fuera- saltó Nico de pronto mirando a Lis frunciendo el entrecejo. Jane estaba hinchando morro, y eso no era buena señal.

-Si, si, lo que tu digas- añadió ella distraída- ¡Aquí esta!

Le dio la foto en primer lugar a Sirius, que la tomó entre sus dedos para observarla. Era Jane con unos 7 años, sin lugar a dudas, pero el color de los ojos era lo único que la distinguía, estaba irreconocible. Llevaba un vestido rosa con varios volantes en otros tonos, su pelo estaba recogido en dos coletas con dos lazos rojos y sus rizos cayéndole hasta la cintura. Ponía cara de estar muy enfadada, en la foto se cruzaba de brazos y miraba amenazadoramente a la cámara. Era verdad que estaba gorda, tenía unos mofletes hinchados, y algo de tripa, sus piernas regordetas asomaban por debajo de la corta falda.

-Si que estabas gorda- susurró Sirius mirando la foto- ¡Pareces un cerdo con lazos!- gritó de pronto

-¿le has enseñado la foto del vestido rosa?- susurró Jane mirándola con ojos entrecerrados. Siempre sacaba esa maldita foto a la menor oportunidad.

-Claro... estas tan adorable- respondió Lis. Jane negó con la cabeza

-Odiaba ese vestido

-¿Sabes a quien me recuerdas?- saltó Sirius dándole la foto a Remus- a la cerdita Peggy, esa de los dibujos muggles para niños.

La gota que colmó el vaso de la paciencia de Jane, Sirius lo rebasó con un torrente propio del deshielo. Jane bufó molesta dejando el tenedor sobre el plato haciendo bastante ruido, la foto se prendió fuego, y Jane ni tan solo había sacado aún la varita. Sirius se puso alerta, pero su voz sonó tan calmada que le puso los pelos de gallina, cuando Jane grita se sabe que no hay peligro, pero cuando su voz esta tranquila...

En la mesa de profesores nadie parecía haberse percatado, o al menos eso parecía, porque unos ojos muy azules no perdían detalle, al igual que los amigos de Gryffindor no se perdían detalle de jane, Lis estaba erguida mirándola, nunca había visto sus ojos con ese brillo y esa determinación. Quizá por eso ninguno de ellos vio como un alumno de Armony se levantaba para ir a la mesa de profesores. Jane se inclinó levemente hacia delante mirando a Lis y a Sirius:

-Escuchadme bien vosotros dos...- empezó estaba echando chispas con los ojos- en especial tu... mi querida hermana, muchas cosas van a cambiar por aquí..., estoy harta de tener que esconderme detrás de ti, no te voy a pasar ni una, se que vas a intentar humillarme como lo has hecho siempre, pero te juro que... no lo vas a conseguir... y tu Black...

Nunca supieron lo que iba dirigido a Sirius porque procedente de Slytering empezaron a llegar unas voce... unos gritos que inundaron el comedor, todos se volvieron hacia la mesa Gryffindor...

-¡QUE CANTE LIS, QUE CANTE LIS...!- el colegio entero se había sumado a los gritos curiosos por ver lo que iba a pasar

-Un juego de Armony- susurró Nico a todos para luego volverse hacia su amiga- Jane, van a por ti

-Lo se... estúpidos. Todo esto estaba preparado

La susodicha se puso en pie encima del banco pidiendo silencio. Sonrió a todo el comedor poniendo los brazos sobre sus caderas, para sacar la varita haciendo que empezase a sonar un música. Dumbledore parecía encantado, y Lis comenzó su canción, algunos de Armony le hacían coros:

_You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the Dancing Queen_

Los Gryffindor estaban alucinado, y Sirius la miraba como embobado. Jane estaba intentando aguantarse la risa, tenía la contestación perfecta a eso... esa noche ella era la reina... e iba a ganar el juego, puede que sus compañeros adoraran a Lis, pero si a algo no podían cerrar los ojos era a una buena canción.

-¿quién gana el juego?- oyó como James preguntaba a Nico

-El que acaba la canción- respondió este- o en su defecto el que más tiempo esta después de 10 canciones. El que gana obtiene 20 puntos para su casa

_Friday night and the lights are low  
Looking out for the place to go  
Where they play the right music, getting in the swing_

Lis tenía una voz bonita y dulce, casi angelical, algunos casos demasiado aguda para el gusto de algunos, Sirius que al principio la miraba fascinado, estaba ahora levantando una ceja... quizá fuera la canción, no es que fuera de su estilo, pero no le parecía gran cosa:

-¿y cuando cambian?- le preguntó a Nico

-Cuando se cansan- respondió el- el que sigue ha de cantar una canción de la misma época, mas o menos

-Ya veo- miró a Lis que se movía como la reina de la noche y ahora estaba bailando para él... miro desconcertado a Jane que estaba moviendo la boca concentrada en algo.

_You come in to look for a King  
Anybody could be that guy  
Night is young and the music's high  
With a bit of rock music, everything is fine  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance..._

_You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen  
Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine_

De pronto todas las voces del comedor empezaron a gritar y Lis la primera :"¡QUE CANTE JANE¡¡QUE CANTE JANE, los compañeros de colegio y casas esta vez empezaron a aplaudir entusiasmados.

Jane sonrió a Lily antes de levantarse poniéndose en pie encima del banquito como hubiera echo su hermana, al darse la vuelta Sirius pudo ver que se había desabrochado la túnica, que se escurrió hacia sus pies encima del banquito, los botones abiertos de la camisa y la corbata aflojada. Era el día que llevaba la falda más corta.

Los aplausos crecieron cuando sonrió y sacó la varita. Miró unos momentos hacia la mesa de profesores para ver a su madre dividida entre el miedo y la sorpresa... ella siempre se había negado a participar, cantaba francamente mal... o eso era lo que creían todos. McGonagall parecía preocupada esperando que su alumna dejara la casa bien alto. Dumbledore la aplaudía como un alumno más, Lecter tenía los ojos abiertos observándola... sabía que estaba determinada a ganar lo veía en sus ojos, y podía hacerlo, siempre había sido la mejor, pero nadie excepto unos pocos lo habían visto:

I AM WHAT I AM  
I AM MY OWN SPECIAL CREATION  
SO COME TAKE A LOOK  
GIVE ME THE HOOK OR THE OVATION  
IT'S MY WORLD  
THAT I WANT TO HAVE A LITTLE PRIDE  
MY WORLD  
AND IT'S NOT A PLACE I HAVE TO HIDE IN  
LIFE'S NOT WORTH A DAM  
TILL YOU CAN SAY  
I AM WHAT I AM

Jane empezó a cantar, con una voz dulce y melodiosa, a su lado Lis ahogó un quejido que sonó como a "_sabe cantar"_. Nico por su parte la miraba admirado..."_oh Jan... un himno Gay... eres mala" _oyó que le gritaba aplaudiendo entusiasmado. De pronto la melodía cambió, pasó a ser animada... la voz de Jan también lo hizo...

I AM WHAT I AM  
I DON'T WANT PRAISE I DON'T WANT PITY  
I BANG MY OWN DRUM  
SOME THINK IT'S NOISE I THINK IT'S PRETTY  
AND SO WHAT IF I LOVE EACH SPARKLE AND EACH BANGLE  
WHY NOT SEE THINGS FROM A DIFFERENT ANGLE  
YOUR LIFE IS A SHAME  
TILL YOU CAN SHOUT OUT  
I AM WHAT I AM

La voz de Jane no tenía nada que ver con la de su hermana, suave y dulce, no... tenía fuerza y carácter, alcanzaba tanto agudos como bajos con una facilidad pasmosa. Cada vez que decía "_yo soy como soy"_ parecía como un reto a todos los presentes... era un grito de que ella era lo que estaba encima de la mesa y que no iba a cambiar por nada ni nadie, el colegio entero, incluso sus compañeros Armony estaban cantando con ella... Lis miraba a su madre que se había encogido en el asiento mirándola con ojos fríos y calculadores...

I AM WHAT I AM  
AND WHAT I AM NEEDS NO EXCUSES  
I DEAL MY OWN DECK  
SOMETIMES THE ACES SOMETIMES THE DEUCES  
IT'S ONE LIFE AND THERE'S NO RETURN AND NO DEPOSIT  
ONE LIFE SO IT'S TIME TO OPEN UP YOUR CLOSET  
LIFE'S NOT WORTH A DAM TILL YOU CAN SHOUT OUT  
I AM WHAT I AM

I AM WHAT I AM

Jane también bailaba encima del banquito al principio simples balanceos de cadera, algún movimiento de piernas, todos los que alguna vez pensaron que no sabía hacerlo la miraban sorprendidos, y con un grito de soy como soy, que inició una música discotequera... incluyó una pequeña coreografía... a la que Nico se le unió perfectamente acompasado. Cuando Jane volvió a cantar, Nico gritó al bajar:

-Si termina gana!

Lis se levantó toda ofendida tras estas palabras para cruzar el comedor casi furiosa, nadie la vio marcharse hacia la mesa de Slytering, intentó reprender a sus compañeros... estaban demasiado metidos en la cancion como para hacerle caso

I AM WHAT I AM  
AND WHAT I AM NEEDS NO EXCUSES  
I DEAL MY OWN DECK SOMETIMES THE ACES SOMETIMES THE DEUCES  
IT'S ONE LIFE AND THERE'S NO RETURN AND NO DEPOSIT  
ONE LIFE SO IT'S TIME TO OPEN UP YOUR CLOSET  
LIFE'S NOT WORTH A DAM TILL YOU CAN SHOUT OUT  
I AM WHAT I AM

I AM WHAT I AM

Al finalizar la canción todos se pusieron en pie vitoreando a Jane, que saludó encima del banquito levantando los brazos hasta que Nico se subió también para cogerla y subirla a uno de sus hombros. Con una facilidad pasmosa pues Jane inmediatamente se afianzo con uno de sus pies... era algo natural, como si lo hiciera todos los días, 20 rubíes subieron al reloj de Gryffindor.

La mesa de profesores era de lo mas variada, La profesora McGonagall aplaudía entusiasmada hablando con Dumbledore y Lecter que asentían, en cambio uno de ellos permanecía sentado... Atenea Addams... calculando como siempre, primero sorprendida, luego satisfecha... tenia que averiguar todos los talentos ocultos de su segunda hija..., una sangre mancillada como la de ella no podía superar a su hija mayor que era pura, más pura que nadie...el plan de destruir a Jane estaba tomando forma en su cabeza... y terminó de tomarlo cuando vio como un muchacho de cabellos negros y figura imponente le decía algo y ella le sacaba la lengua pasando a ignorarlo. El chico pareció ofendido, pero estaba sonriendo abiertamente mirándola fascinado, le dijo algo más , y ella le sonrió mirándolo con intensidad...

* * *

Bueno, pues desde aqui me despido pidiendo para reyes algunos reviws... al menos mas de dos aunque sean para decirme que la historia es una patata...

Besos


	6. Quidditch

**Hola... y ahora un regalito de año nuevo... el capitulo 6, de momento el más largo de todos...**

**Gracias a Karol, Clawy(si las cantaron en OT, yo ya las conocía de antes jejejejeje, Dancing queen esta en ingles si.. es en ingles!), Mishka 20, lauramalfoy (quiza en el proximo capi haya algo más romantico...)**

**Gracias a las 4 por sus reviews... Besos**

**

* * *

CAPITULO 6: Quidditch**

La mañana siguiente amaneció en Hogwarts tarde..., o al menos sus alumnos se levantaron tarde. Todos menos una persona, o un animal, según se viese, porque un perro negro y enorme cruzó el retrato de la dama gorda cuando el colegio aun dormía.

Bajó sigilosamente por las escaleras, y salió rumbo al campo de quiditch, 7 escobas veloces surcaban los cielos. El perro se acercó tratando de no ser visto, la verdad es que debía parecer extraño que un perro observase atentamente el vuelo de 7 escobas, y más si alguien se hubiese acercado... el perro miraba a los que volaban con máxima concentración.

Cuando las escobas bajaron al suelo, el perro inició una carrera veloz hacia el castillo, entró rápidamente para ocultarse tras una estatua... Sirius Black salió de ella... parecía enfadado a juzgar por las zancadas que daba rumbo a la sala común de su casa. Cruzó de nuevo el retrato y subió al dormitorio de los chicos, para correr hasta la cama de James y zarandearlo hasta que abrió los ojos molesto y protestando:

-Cornamenta, haz el favor de vestirte.

-¿por qué me despiertas tan pronto?- protesto dándose la vuelta

-Quiero que despiertes al resto de miembros del equipo... quiero hablaros

-¿y donde vas tu?- preguntó sentándose en la cama

-A despertar a Jane- contestó este saliendo por la puerta

-¿y como la vas a despertar?- James estaba sonriendo de manera traviesa. Sirius se frenó en seco y miró hacia dentro

-Voy a fingir que no he oído eso

-Solo lo digo por como la mirabas anoche cuando estaba cantando... como un cachorrillo enamorado- añadió

-Solo era sorpresa... no seas estúpido- musitó saliendo por la puerta molesto-

-Si ya- James se terminó de vestir pensando en como había mirado a Jane todo el tiempo...

James llegó a la conclusión de que era tonto, era evidente que le gustaba Jane, y que a ella le gustaba él, lo que no entendía es porque siempre se estaban peleando.

* * *

Sirius bajó de nuevo a la sala común para convertirse en perro y llegar hasta el cuarto de las chicas de séptimo donde volvió a convertirse en humano, la alarma no funcionaba con los perros. Con sigilo cruzó la puerta del cuarto, todo estaba a oscuras... avanzó lentamente hasta la cama que había al lado de la ventana, tenía los doseles echados. Con mucho cuidado los corrió para entrar dentro, la silueta de Jane apareció ante él.

Estaba dormida de lado con uno de sus brazos bajo la almohada y el otro sobre su cintura. Sirius no pudo evitar contemplarla unos instantes, tenía el rostro tranquilo, su cabello ocultaba una parte de su rostro, estaba algo más enmarañado de lo que solía estarlo de normal, se había destapado, por lo que Sirius pudo comprobar... ¡que dormía casi desnuda, se sonrojó violentamente Jane llevaba un short... una especie de braguita y una camiseta de tirantes encima... su posición le revelaba el inicio de su pecho, no lo podía creer, había pasado de un camisón de algodón a ... eso.

Sus pulsaciones aumentaron violentamente cuando ella se colocó boca arriba, la camiseta se le subió hasta el inicio del pecho... su vientre era plano, totalmente plano.. algunos músculos se marcaron perfectamente. Se retiró el pelo de la cara con una de sus manos. Sirius siguió subiendo con su mirada hasta sus pechos... la camiseta era ceñida y negra, los pezones estaban algo marcados, sus pechos no eran grandes... eran simplemente perfectos. Se desabrochó el cuello de la camisa tirando hacia fuera, tenía calor... y su cuerpo estaba reaccionando, había sido una mala idea subir hasta allí, pero tenía que despertarla.

Se inclinó levemente sobre la cama, para llamarla haciendo el menor ruido posible, susurró su nombre, pero ella no despertó, se limitó a fruncir el ceño y a arrugar la nariz en un gesto que a Sirius le pareció encantador, volvió a llamarla un poco más alto, y entonces sucedió: Jane abrió los ojos sobresaltada ahogando un grito, o más bien Sirius la hizo ahogar un grito, porque le había tapado la boca con una de sus manos...

Sirius contempló a Jane, que tenía los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, ella hizo un forcejeo para soltarse, pero Sirius le indicó que callara llevándose uno de sus dedos a los labios, para luego bajar la mano a la cintura de la chica.

Jane dejó de moverse, más fue entonces y solo entonces cuando Sirius apreció la posición en la que estaban. El movimiento que había tenido que hacer para callarla le había echo caer sobre ella, así que ahora sus caras estaban a escasos milímetros, Sirius no supo si se sonrojó o no, solo sabía que notaba el pecho de Jane bajo su tórax subiendo y bajando, rozándose con él en cada respiración, un roce involuntario... otra vez el deseo de besarla hizo su aparición, hizo que él se humedeciera los labios...

Jane notaba el olor de Sirius rodeándola... mejor, notaba el cuerpo de Sirius sobre ella, a decir verdad, notaba mucho más.. y prefería no pensar en lo duro que parecía estar todo, y en el calor que estaba subiendo a sus mejillas, o de lo contrarío perdería el control ahí mismo y él ganaría su apuesta... y con creces. No podía dejar de notar la mano de él sobre su cintura, al igual que no pudo dejar de notar como esta acariciaba su vientre produciéndole un cosquilleo... los labios húmedos de Sirius la invitaban a perder el control.

Muy despacio, el empezó a retirar la mano de los labios de Jane, estaban algo sonrojados e hinchados por la presión que había aplicado, y sin lugar a dudas apetecibles, siguió acariciando el vientre mientras se inclinaba sobre ella lentamente¿por qué no iba a hacer lo que el cuerpo le estaba pidiendo a gritos?... Muy a su pesar y necesitando de todo su autocontrol, Jane volvió la cara, haciendo que el beso que iba a depositar en sus labios quedara anidado en su mejilla...

Muy frustrado Sirius volvió a incorporarse, ella seguía mirando en otra dirección, pudo contemplar la orgullosa línea de su barbilla, sus ojos cerrados, los labios apretados.. y entonces Sirius tuvo la certeza de que Jane nunca se enamoraría de él... y sin embargo debía conseguir atraerla para besarla, iba a ser una ardua tarea, pero él siempre conseguía lo que se proponía... pero algo raro llegó a su pecho, iba a tener un beso, pero no la iba a tener a ella...

Un frío súbito recorrió a Jane haciéndola abrir los ojos, vio como Sirius se había sentado en su cama y la miraba de manera fría... el corazón le dio un vuelco, podía haberla besado por la fuerza, todo su cuerpo estaba pidiendo a gritos que la sometiera, y sin embargo no lo había echo, ella no le atraía lo suficiente y nunca lo haría, a menos que le permitiera ganar la apuesta, permitirle que le robara un beso, tener una parte de lo que había soñado siempre.. conocer durante ínfimos momentos el sabor de los besos de Black... su orgullo no se lo permitía, pues sabía que ese beso la llevaría a la desgracia de no poder volver a tenerlo... _"¿para que me has despertado?"_ le preguntó ella sentándose en la cama tomando la sábana para cubrirse.

Sirius observó su gesto con desagrado, estaba seguro de que Nico y Alain (Quejicus era una posibilidad que no podía descartar aunque le diera arcadas), la habían visto incluso más desnuda de lo que iba ahora, pero para él... para el gran Sirius Black no podía hacerlo... se sintió molesto, enfadado... tuvo ganas de arrancarle con los dientes la sábana como si fuera un perro para devorarla a su antojo... y sin embargo se contuvo.

Jane vio el gesto de Sirius al cubrirse con la sabana, se sintió más desdichada, lo cierto era que con su nuevo aspecto llamaba más la atención, pero no era el tipo de chica que le gustaba a Sirius, todas con las que había salido eran espectaculares, muchas curvas, grandes pechos... ella era normal, tirando a delgada, tenía poco pecho y encima no llevaba nada más que una camiseta ridícula y un pantalón corto, seguro que las chicas con las que había estado llevaban bonitos conjuntos de encaje... enrojeció avergonzada para cubrirse más, su mirada la estaba intimidando.

-Para verte con ese ridículo pijama no- añadió él molesto al notar como se subía más la sabana

-¿entonces?- Jane no quería llorar, no iba a hacerlo- dime porque has entrado en el dormitorio de las chicas como un animal furtivo

-Porque he reunido al equipo abajo, quiero hablar con vosotros

-¿no podías hacerlo esta tarde?

-No, se quien forma la selección del colegio y es muy buena. Quiero ganar y para eso necesitamos entrenar toda la tarde

-Dame 5 minutos- añadió ella mirándole por primera vez. Pero el seguía sentado sin ganas de moverse- Si no te vas no me puedo vestir- añadió molesta

-Tampoco creo que vea nada que no haya visto ya antes- respondió el poniéndose en pie de espaldas

-Cierto- añadió ella- lo que no te da derecho a hacerlo

-Si te quedas más tranquila, nunca te miraría de esa manera Jane... no tienes nada digno de mirar. Eres plana como una tabla, no tienes un pecho grande... ni un buen culo

-Todo es cuestión de gustos

-Y tu no eres del mío

-Tranquilo Black, tu tampoco eres mi tipo

-Me alegra saberlo

-Y a mi que lo sepas, porque como a Nico le gusta a mi me basta- Sirius se volvió de golpe, en su mirada había tal furia que Jane se sintió acobardada, encogiéndose en la cama.

Los puños apretados de Sirius le empezaban a dañar las palmas, esa afirmación revelaba mucho, demasiado para su gusto, sus ojos furibundos la miraban de arriba abajo, con disgusto... de pronto se dio la vuelta susurrando un "_no tardes"_ salió del cuarto.

Jane oyó como se cerraba la puerta y dejo caer la sábana sobre la cama. Cerró los ojos tratando de contener las lágrimas, suspiró para levantarse y recoger su ropa. Se detuvo unos momentos delante del espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía en el cuarto... no había nada que hacer, era demasiado insignificante, demasiado normal... Sirius Black nunca se fijaría en ella a no ser que fuera por una apuesta...

* * *

Sirius bajó las escaleras echo una furia y se sentó en uno de los sillones que había delante de la chimenea, inmediatamente se volvió a levantar y comenzó a dar vueltas por el cuarto... no entendía porque se había cubierto, aunque para ser sinceros lo que más le molestaba es como había reaccionado su cuerpo al tenerla debajo de él, le molestaban sus reacciones al simplemente mirarla a los ojos... a él, a Sirius Black, que tenía a medio colegio detrás de él, reaccionaba cuando una escuchimizada como Jane le miraba... "_¿a quien quieres engañar, puede que este delgada, pero te han encantado la línea de sus pechos y la curva que formaba su cadera, su cintura estrecha... y su piel delicada como la de una rosa, te encantan sus ojos, su pelo rizado en cualquier dirección, y te encanta que sea tan borde como tu... que tenga una contestación para cada uno de tus ataques, que sea inteligente... te gusta... y mucho"..._ Sirius sacudió la cabeza molesto, no podía encantarle, el no estaba para tales tonterías como esa, Jane era solo una chica más, una a la que tenía que besar... oyó pasos procedentes de la escalera de los chicos.

James y el resto del equipo aparecieron por ellas y fueron a sentarse en los sillones, todos con cara de sueño:

-¿por qué nos has hecho levantarnos tan pronto?- preguntó Steven, el otro golpeador del equipo

-¿No podías decírnoslo esta tarde?- protesto Michel, uno de los cazadores, su hermano gemelo Matew asintió con la cabeza

-Quiero hablaros de la selección que han hecho para el partido de mañana, así podremos dedicarnos toda la tarde a entrenar.

-¿y donde esta Jane?- preguntó Jonh, el guardián

-Estoy aquí- añadió una voz bajando por las escaleras de las chicas.

Jane se había puesto un vaquero y una sudadera verde oscuro. Se había limitado a recogerse el pelo en una coleta alta. Avanzó entre sus compañeros y tomó asiento en el sofá al lado de James, apoyando la cabeza en una de sus manos.

-Aún pareces dormida- le comentó James con una sonrisa

-Lo estoy...

-Pues mejor que despiertes- saltó Sirius de pronto- porque la combinación del otro equipo es muy buena y vamos a tener que esforzarnos.

-¿quién forma el otro equipo?- preguntó Mathew

-De Ravenclaw Jonson y Smith como cazadores y Felton como guardián... ¿crees que aunque te lleves bien con él podrás marcarle Jane?- añadió con malicia

-Si no me deja marcarle... usare los encantos que a ti no te gustan para lograrlo, no te preocupes- el resto del equipo los miró en silencio

-¿cómo cuales?

-Ya pensaré la mejor manera de que se me asome un pecho a mitad partido... será todo un espectáculo- se oyeron cinco toses ásperas que disimulaban una risa

-No lo dudo- añadió Sirius mirándola con ojos entrecerrados.. su imagen dormida estaba en su mente

-¿quién mas?- intervino James tratando de romper el peligro inminente

-De Hupelffuf solo han elegido a uno, Emersson como cazador

-Es muy bueno- susurró Jane

-Y de Slytering los golpeadores Crabbe y Goyle y de buscador Malfoy

-Buaaaa... eso será pan comido- saltó James de pronto

-A mi lo que me preocupa son los cazadores, son los mejores del colegio si obviamos a Jane, se habían acoplado muy bien cuando los he visto entrenar, y a Feltom siempre nos a costado marcarle

-No te preocupes por eso, los gemelos y yo nos encargamos de Tom- añadió Jane

-Vosotros tres...- empezó Sirius mirando a sus tres cazadores- quiero que tengáis mucho cuidado con los golpeadores, Crabbe y Goyle son duros... y van a ir a por vosotros.. en especial a por ti Jane, saben que eres nuestra máxima anotadora

-Pues esquivaré lo que venga y rezaré para que estés inspirado haciendo tu parte- añadió ella de mal talante

-Yo siempre estoy inspirado

-Me alegra saberlo

Sirius empezó a explicarles las tácticas que iba a practicar esa tarde, todos le prestaban atención, o al menos eso parecía, pues todos excepto Jane estaban medio dormidos. Quería ganar ese partido, estaba empeñada en hacer una buena actuación, la mejor de su vida, lo había deseado desde que supo que su madre y su hermana iban a estar allí... otro desafío. Su madre no aprobaba que las mujeres jugaran a quidditch, nunca se lo habría permitido estando en el colegio en Italia... otro de los motivos por los que decidió cambiarse de colegio, lo que su madre no sabía aún, era que Jane era cazadora, le iba a dar algo cuando la viera en su Nimbus regalo de Lecter con el número 2 en dorado y las letras con su nombre.

Poco a poco la sala común fue llenándose de gente que bajaba a desayunar, los estómagos de los chicos rugían con fuerza así que Sirius les indicó que seguiría con su platica en el comedor mientras desayunaban.

El comedor estaba lleno de gente, algunos de Armony estaban sentados en la mesa de Slytering, los miembros del otro equipo de quidditch aún no habían entrado como pudo observar Sirius. Guió a su equipo hasta la parte más alejada de la mesa de Gryffindor. Tomaron asiento y cuando se dispuso a seguir hablando, se percató de que Jane no estaba.

Se había quedado hablando con un chico de Hupleffuf que le sonreía abiertamente y de manera descarada. Se levantó echo una furia y llego hasta ella, oyó las últimas palabras del chico:

-Piénsatelo ¿vale?. Me encantaría que me acompañaras a Hogsmeade el próximo fin de semana- Sirius sintió otra vez como el corazón le daba un vuelco... la ira y los celos hicieron su aparición

-Bueno,... yo...- Jane noto como la cogían con fuerza del brazo quedando atrapada entre él y un tórax. Notó la vibración de la voz de Sirius contra su espalda y su poderoso agarre

-Ella no va ir contigo a ningún sitio- el chico lo miró extrañado

-Eso ha de decidirlo ella- respondió insolente

-Mira niño... estamos en una reunión importante, así que déjala tranquila si no quieres problemas

-Estaba muy tranquila hasta que tu has llegado- saltó Jane de pronto intentando liberarse del agarre. Sirius la sostuvo con mas fuerza

-Tu ahora no puedes pensar en nada más que no sea el partido de mañana

-Lo que yo piense o deje de pensar no es de tu incumbencia

-No me provoques Jane... sino te apartaré del equipo

-NO PUEDES HACER ESO- se volvió para enfrentarlo mirándolo enfadada, todo el comedor se había vuelto hacia ellos

-SOY EL CAPITAN PEQUEÑA, CLARO QUE PUEDO, Y AHORA CAMINA HACIA LA MESA CON EL RESTO DEL EQUIPO

Jane le miró ceñuda y caminó sin mirar atrás para sentarse al lado de los cazadores con los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa mirando hacia otra dirección. Sirius se volvió hacia el hupleffuf.

-Mira chico, te lo voy a advertir solo una vez- empezó con voz peligrosa- y te agradecería que pasaras la voz con todos los estúpidos que quieren hacer lo mismo que has hecho tu... Jane es cosa mía, y al que se atreva a acercársele... se las tendrá que ver conmigo- el chico abrió los ojos sorprendido. Si Black estaba interesado en ella... era mejor no meterse

-Vale, perdona. No lo sabía- añadió alejándose un poco de la mirada de perro rabioso de Sirius- no volveré a acercarme a ella.

-Así me gusta...

Sirius se dio media vuelta para dirigirse donde estaba el resto del equipo, sus compañeros lo estaban mirando, todos excepto Jane que miraba hacia la mesa de profesores con el ceño fruncido y muy enfadada. Sirius se sentó con mala cara:

-¿qué ha pasado?- preguntó James

-Pasa que nuestra cazadora esta más interesada en su vida social que en el partido

-Estoy interesada a partes iguales- respondió ella

-Antes solo te interesaba el quidditch

-Pues ahora también me interesan.. "algunos" chicos

Sirius bufó molesto, el "algunos" había sido un "todos menos tu" perfectamente encubierto, o no tanto, porque James y los demás le miraban con una sonrisita burlona en sus labios.

-Pues yo en tu lugar tendría cuidado, porque todos esos cuando eras fea..., no me entiendas mal, no es que hayas mejorado mucho, ni te veían, pero ahora que te ves mejor, quizá solo quieran una cosa de ti.

-¿y que te hace pensar que yo no quiero lo mismo de ellos?- añadió Jane sonriendo

-Lo cual demuestra lo desesperada que estas

-Aquí entre nosotros Sirius... yo no soy la que esta más desesperada de los dos.

-No malinterpretes las cosas- dijo él sonriendo

-Yo no malinterpreto, afirmo- Sirius fue a abrir la boca para responder, pero James les interrumpió

-¿No íbamos a hablar de las tácticas, no quiero pasarme toda la mañana con esto.

Sirius empezó con los movimientos que iban a practicar.

Jane debería haber intuido que ese no iba a ser un buen día, desde el momento en que dejó que Sirius la besara en la mejilla, porque en cuanto el resto del miembros del equipo se marcho, se les unieron Lily, Remus y Nico al desayuno. Eso no habría estado mal, de no ser porque unos minutos más tarde apareció Lis con un bonito, corto y escotado vestido azul cielo...

-Janny, querida... ¿por qué vas tan desaliñada?- preguntó tras dar los buenos días agitando su melena rubia

-Voy cómoda, es diferente

-Para como solía ir antes, créeme, va muy bien vestida- añadió Sirius con malicia. Lis sonrió dándole la razón

-¿qué vas a hacer hoy antes de comer?

-Nada. ¿tienes algún plan?- Sirius se inclinó sobre Lis de manera seductora, comprobando con alegría que Jane parecía contrariada

-Me gustaría dar un paseo por el lago y los alrededores y necesito un guía

-¿por si te pierdes¿o por si te come el calamar gigante?- intervino Jane sonriendo ante la segunda opción

-¡Un calamar gigante, eso puede ser peligroso- saltó Lis

-No te preocupes, conmigo no tienes nada que temer- susurró Sirius pasándole un brazo por los hombros. Lis le sonrió ligeramente sonrojada, y Jane frunció el entrecejo

-¡Entonces vamos, contigo no tengo miedo- Jane se levantó de la mesa

-¿dónde vas?- le preguntó Lily

-a vomitar- respondió ella- tanto dulce me ha sentado mal- se dio media vuelta y desapareció entre las mesas seguida de Lily. Sirius sonrió satisfecho...

Celos, darle celos con su propia hermana, si es que cuando se lo proponía era un genio

Sirius salió al lago con Lis, inmediatamente puso uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de ella. Dudaba mucho que le tuviera miedo al calamar de verdad, pero ya que iba en plan Guía-protector... Lis no se molestó, todo lo contrarío se acercó más a él.

A Sirius Lis le parecía guapa, muy guapa, aunque había algo en ella que le desconcertaba, algo que no terminaba de cuadrar con su dulce aspecto. En las dos horas que pasaron andando por el lago se dio cuenta, Lis era superficial, muy superficial, parecía inteligente hasta cierto punto, pero evitaba a toda costa cualquier tipo de confrontación, cualquier tipo de opinión, durante toda la mañana no dijo si le apetecía hacer algo... se limitó a hacer todo lo que Sirius le proponía...

-Este colegio es increíble- dio con una sonrisa

-Lo se- añadió Sirius aburrido deseando que apareciera Jane para fastidiarla. Tenía que aguantar a Lis si quería darle celos

-Sirius¿puedo hacerte una pregunta que igual te parece impertinente?

-Por favor...- pidió él, le encantaría saber que podía ser impertinente para la chica

-¿es verdad que has repudiado a tu familia..., a la noble familia Black?

-Si- respondió Sirius con fastidio

-¿por qué?

-No soporto a mi madre- respondió Sirius cada vez más aburrido

-Igual que Jane- respondió Lis con una sonrisa- nunca soportó que mi madre le exigiera más que a todo el mundo, pero ella simplemente quería que Jane, a pesar de su enfermedad, tuviera otras cualidades para que encontrara un buen marido.

-Quizá lo que le fastidia es que le busquen un marido que no le gusta- respondió Sirius ácido dando gracias porque Jane no se parecía en nada a su hermana

-En realidad ha tenido pretendientes, a partir de los 11 años comenzó a vestir raro, pero como pertenece a una buena familia, no le han faltado, los hay a los que no les importa que este enferma con tal de formar parte de la élite- Sirius arrugó el entrecejo molesto

-¿qué clase de enfermedad tiene Jane, no nos lo ha contado nunca. Su amiga Lily lo sabe, pero a nosotros nunca nos ha dicho nada

-Nunca hablamos de ello- respondió Lis molesta- resultó un duro golpe para la familia cuando lo descubrimos, estuvo a punto de morir al nacer. Creímos que por fin nuestra sangre estaba limpia de la impureza de mi bisabuela...

-¿pero es algo grave?- Sirius por primera vez, obviando todas las chorradas de la pureza le prestaba atención atento

-En realidad, la mayor parte del tiempo Jane es normal. Solo que a veces se agrava... es muy desagradable ver como se ahoga... como no puede respirar, los quejidos que salen desde sus pulmones cerrados, el color azul de su piel- a medida que Lis había ido contándolo Sirius empezaba a ponerse blanco...- por suerte el profesor Lecter también es médico, médico muggle, esta especializado en la patología de Jane.. él la ha estado cuidando estos años, ha sido como un segundo padre para ella

-Se ahoga..- repitió Sirius atónito pensando en todas las veces que a Jane parecía faltarle el aire subiendo unas escaleras...

-Mnnnn, en el mundo muggle la enfermedad se conoce como Asma- añadió ella con fastidio- es curioso- añadió pensativa

-¡el que?

-Que ayer después de cantar y bailar... parecía tan... normal. Cuando se marchó de Armony apenas podía dar dos pasos sin cansarse, ahora... la he visto subir escaleras a una velocidad pasmosa

-Si, es muy rápida y escurridiza- añadió Sirius pensativo

Lis se paso el resto de la velada hablando de tonterías sin importancia. Sirius se paso toda la velada pensando preocupado en cierta castaña que a veces parecía terriblemente fatigada...

Para desgracia de Sirius, Jane no apareció durante la comida, quería hablar con ella, confirmar lo que su hermana le había contado, nunca antes se había sentido tan preocupado por nadie como en ese momento lo estaba por Jane. Si era verdad que estaba tan enferma, no podía seguir jugando al quidditch, no podía arriesgar su vida por un estúpido juego, recorrió el comedor buscándola con la mirada... no estaba, así que se dirigió hacia sus compañeros ya sentados en la mesa dejándose caer al lado de ellos derrotado:

-¿no ha ido bien el paseo?- preguntó James con una sonrisa. Sirius negó con la cabeza

-¿qué ha pasado?- siguió Lupin al ver su cara tan derrotada- ¿te ha dado también calabazas Lis?- añadió divertido

-Esta muy enferma- musito Sirius

-¿quién?- preguntó James

-Jane... su hermana me lo ha contado. Tiene una enfermedad muggle, por eso es por lo que su familia la repudia

-¿y tan grave es?- preguntó Lupin preocupado

-No lo se. Dice que muchas veces ha estado a punto de asfixiarse por falta de aire... quería hablar con ella, que me dijera que era mentira...- escondió la cabeza entre sus manos

-Sirius, no te calientes la cabeza. Jane parece estar bien, quizá sea algo sin importancia y su familia lo hace más grande de lo que es

-No James... algo me dice que esto es serio. ¿nunca te has fijado en lo cansada que parece a veces?

-Si tuviera tanta facilidad para cansarse, no se pegaría las carreras que se mete cuando llega tarde a clase- añadió Remus- Piénsalo, es lógico

Se sintió un poco mejor con las palabras de Remus, quizá estaba haciéndolo todo más gordo de lo que en verdad era, pero de todas formas estaría pendiente de ella para que nada malo le pasara

-¿y como vas con la apuesta?- preguntó James- ¿crees que lo de darle celos con su hermana te funcione?- Sirius sonrió

-Creo que si. Por supuesto que si, ya habéis visto como se ha ido esta mañana cuando hemos quedado para ir al lago

-¿y si ella decide que no vale la pena y se pone a salir con alguien?

-Eso no pasará mi querido cornamenta. Esta mañana he hecho correr la voz de que el que se acerque a ella se las tendrá que ver conmigo.

-Eres malo- musito Lupin- como se entere te mata...

-Si¿no es genial?

-Creo que no lo estas enfocando bien, quizá deberías tratar de portarte bien con ella

-No Lunático, si empiezo a portarme bien con ella pensará que pasa algo. Tiene que morir de celos para venir conmigo... caerá en mis redes.

-¿Y donde esta?- intervino James

-En el lago comiendo con Nico y Lily- intervino Peter por primera vez

-¿y tu como lo sabes?- saltó Sirius... ese Nico le caía muy mal

-Porque los he visto- contestó la rata comiendo- Jane estaba recostada sobre Nico mientras Lily les contaba algo

-¿qué quieres decir con recostada?- intervino Sirius cerrando los puños con fuerza

-Pues que el estaba sentado apoyado en el roble y ella tenía la cabeza sobre sus rodillas mientras le acariciaba el pelo...- de pronto algo ácido bajó por el estómago de Sirius quitándole las ganas de comer.

-¿Quién se creía ese estúpido para estar acariciándole el pelo?..., no se lo iba a permitir, parecía que se llevaban muy bien, que se conocían muy bien... pero Jane era suya y de nadie más, nadie podía tocarle un solo pelo... era suya...

Se levantó de la mesa dejando a sus amigos a mitad comer y llegó hasta la salida del comedor... dos opciones se presentaban ante él, subir hasta su cuarto y descansar hasta la hora del entrenamiento, o ir al lago a espiarlos. La segunda opción le parecía la mejor... avanzó hacia allí, buscó un lugar oculto y se convirtió en perro.

Salió al exterior y corrió hacia el roble, había visto el pelo rojo de Lily desde lejos...

Jane estaba terminando su comida con Lily y Nico, hacia tiempo que le apetecía estar con sus mejores amigos hablando tranquilamente... y ese era uno de esos momentos que tanto le gustaban. No tenía que estar alerta, podía bajar la guardia... disfrutar del momento, aunque a veces la imagen en la lejanía de Sirius y Lis le revolvía el estomago... no podía evitar odiarlo más que nunca por ser tan estúpido, Lis solo lo estaba utilizando... dejó el plato sobre el mantel, Lily y Nico se detuvieron a mirarla:

-¿aun pensando en Sirius?- intervino con una sonrisa pícara Nico- sabes que lo hace para ponerte celosa. Tendría que estar muy loco si le gustara Lis más que tu- un perro se ocultó entre las sombras atento al oír su nombre.

-No creo que yo le guste lo más mínimo- añadió Jane- no soy el tipo de chica con las que acostumbra a salir. Son pequeñita, y sin ningún atractivo... a él le van las chicas como Lis- el perro gruño molesto... las chicas como Lis le iban, pero le volvía loco Jane.

-Para un momento- saltó Nico- no voy a dejar que te sigas haciendo de menos que las demás... eres muy hermosa y si ese perro de malas pulgas no lo ve es que es tonto.

-Gracias Nico, pero seamos realistas... Sirius Black nunca se fijaría en alguien tan insignificante como yo...

El perro en las sombras, no pudo aguantar más, no podía soportar lo que estaba oyendo. Los tres se volvieron al oír un ruido, asustándose un poco... excepto Jane. Era un perro enorme, con un pelaje negro azabache oscuro como la noche... tenía los ojos azules... preciosos. Empezó a mover el rabo cuando Jane se levantó para caminar hacia él.

-Hola bonito- le hablo con voz dulce- ¿tienes hambre?- se sorprendió cuando el perro asintió- ven- Jane llevó una de sus manos hacia delante y el perro negro avanzó hacia ella. Para su sorpresa le lamió la cara de manera cariñosa y Jane empezó a reír:

-¿a ti si que te gusto eh?- dijo ella acariciándole con ternura

-Que asco, seguro que esta lleno de pulgas- saltó Nico, el perro se volvió gruñéndole de manera peligrosa- me mira mal...

-¿de donde vienes?- intervino Jane dándole los restos que quedaban de carne- ¿te has perdido?- el perro la miró lastimosamente- pues vas a necesitar un nombre

-Podrías llamarle Sirius... tiene las mismas malas pulgas que él- añadió Lily sonriendo

-Por favor otra vez con el temita...- el perro termino la carne y se recostó al lado de Jane que empezó a rascarle distraídamente las orejas... el perro gimió de placer

-Pero es que es verdad, creo que Sirius se fija más en ti de lo que tu crees, ya lo hacia antes de que cambiaras tu aspecto- intervino Lily

-Por favor..., solo le gusta fastidiarme, no confundáis las cosas- el perro giró boca arriba pidiéndole a Jane que más mimos. Ella le miró y con una sonrisa le rascó en la panza...

-Vamos Jane- siguió Nico- reconoce que se te caen las bragas cada vez que aparece Black- el perro y Jane se detuvieron. Jane mirando a Nico y el perro a Jane fijamente

-No se me caen las bragas- susurró ella

-A nosotros no nos engañas, sabemos que Sirius te gusta- añadió Lily

-¿y eso que mas da?- preguntó Jane- da igual si me gusta o no... no se fijaría en mi a menos...- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas

-A menos que...- la animó Nico

-No importa- respondió ella parpadeando con fuerza para evitar que cayeran. Sintió como algo húmedo corría su mejilla.

El perro se había levantado y la miraba lastimoso, le dio un golpecito en el brazo haciendo que Jane lo levantara levemente. El perro se acurrucó entre sus brazos cuando ella lo envolvió en un abrazo. Sus amigos los miraron sorprendidos:

-Creo que ese perro no es muy normal- susurró Lily

-La verdad es que no

Los miraron sorprendidos, porque el perro se había recostado en el suelo y Jane se había apoyado sobre él cerrando los dos los ojos...

-¿están dormidos?- preguntó Nico

-eso parece- intervino Lily

El resto de la tarde fue muy agradable. Sobre todo para los que seguían haciendo la siesta... porque ahora Jane estaba de lado acurrucada sobre las patas del perro que dormía tranquilo.

-Hola- Nico y Lily se volvieron para encontrarse con James vestido con su túnica de quidditch

-Hola Potter- añadió Lily. Nico le saludó con la cabeza

-¿habéis visto a Sirius, le estaba buscando para ir a entrenar- de pronto James miró hacia el árbol para verlos a los dos dormidos. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-Pues no- respondió Nico

-Ni ganas

-¿y ese perro?- preguntó

-Oh, ha aparecido a la hora de la comida y han tenido un flechazo- añadió Nico con sorna- Jane...- dijo el rubio, ella no se movió- Jane... se acercó a ella que se desperezó casi como un gato- JANEEEEE- gritó Nico haciendo que ella se sentase sobresaltada.

El perro también se despertó y lanzó una dentellada a Nico que apartó la mano rápidamente

-Este perro me tiene manía!- gritó Nico poniéndose en pie mientras el perro gruñía.

-No seas tonto- Jane empezó a acariciarle entre las orejas al ponerse en pie, el perro se tranquilizó- te ha gruñido porque nos has asustado.- miró hacia James que ya iba vestido con la túnica de quidditch- ¡QUE HORA ES?

-Casi las 5

-SIRIUS ME MATA...- gritó empezando a correr a toda velocidad hacia el castillo.

-Bueno, nosotros también nos vamos- dio Nico- quiero ir a la sala común a preparar una redacción. Adiós James

-Adiós- dijo Lily

-¿por qué no vienes a ver el entrenamiento?- le preguntó James

-Porque tengo que terminar una redacción para la profesora McGonagall

-Entiendo. ¿nos vemos en la cena?

-Claro

James se quedó mirando como Lily desaparecía por la colina hasta llegar a lo alto del castillo.

-no te ha insultado- la voz de Sirius resonó a sus espaldas

-Si te besa convertido en perro no vale- añadió James sin volverse

-Me besará convertido en persona tranquilo

-Solo espero que no le hayas pegado las pulgas...- James se volvió con una sonrisa- era una escena tan tierna

-No seas capullo- saltó Sirius- solo estaba tratando de averiguar que son Nico y ella

-Creo que por parte de Nico puedes estar tranquilo- intervino James- no creo que este interesado en Jane

-¿cómo puedes saber eso?

- Remus dice que Nico es Gay

* * *

El estadio de quidditch estaba lleno hasta los topes, el griterío de la gente emocionada lo llenaba todo. El sol bañaba el campo y las gradas con su cálidos rayos... y en los vestuarios los dos equipos estaban preparándose para salir. Jane llamó antes de entrar..., esperando que le dieran el pase, no quería encontrarse a ninguno de ellos desnudo...(NA: si... si). Eso de ser la única chica del equipo era un fastidio, hacía dos años que lo era cuando las otras dos cazadoras se graduaron y fueron sustituidas por los gemelos... No es que le molestara en exceso, pero tenía la sensación de que cuando ella estaba delante trataban de comportarse mejor... 6 chicos solos en un vestuario de quidditch pueden ser peligrosos... Jane no quería pensar en las conversaciones que podían tener.

La puerta se abrió, James la dejó pasar al interior del vestuario... se sonrojó violentamente, Sirius andaba sin camiseta por allí dentro, solo vestido con el pantalón blanco ceñido que usaban para jugar...

-Podrías estar ya vestido- protesto ella sentándose en el banco junto a sus compañeros

Sirius la miró pero no dijo nada, se limitó a dirigirse hacia las taquillas y sacar el suéter rojo pasándoselo por encima de la cabeza. El pelo se le despeino, y con el movimiento se le marcaron todos los músculos del pecho... y Jane no podía apartar la mirada, cuando Sirius se colocó la túnica y se volvió hacia ellos Jane bajó la mirada.

-Bueno..- empezó Sirius- se que este es un partido de exhibición, pero quiero ganarlo... así que no tengáis miramientos de nadie... ¿me habéis entendido, en el entrenamiento hemos trabajado con buenos resultados, pero quiero ganar... tenemos que ganar, demostrar que somos los mejores... James, cuento contigo para que cojas la snitch antes que Malfoy...

-No te preocupes, la cogeré- añadió él en tono arrogante

-Jane...- ella le miró sorprendida- van a marcarte como nunca lo han hecho... cuento contigo para que marques mucho

-No te preocupes, será fácil deshacerme de ellos

-Muy bien, ese es el espíritu que quiero... ¡VAMOS ALLA!

El equipo se levantó de los banquitos rumbo a la puerta. Y salieron al pasillo siguiendo a Sirius, Jane se había quedado la última, estaba pensativa, y un poco nerviosa, sabía que iban a marcarla de muy cerca, pero quería hacer una buena actuación, quería tener hoy su mejor actuación, demostrarle a su madre lo buena que era en algo que ella no aprobaba...

-Sirius- una voz cantarina al final del pasillo le hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Lis estaba en el pasillo abrazando a Sirius

-Hola Lis- oyó que le decía- ¿qué haces aquí?

-He venido a desearte suerte- añadió ella dándole un beso en los labios. Sirius notaba sobre su nuca la mirada furiosa de Jane, así que cogió a su hermana por la cintura y la atrajo más hacia él profundizando el beso...

-Vaya...- musito Lis cuando se separaron. Parecía que le faltaba el aire- casi me ahogas...- dijo ella acariciándole el pelo

-Gracias a ti, estoy seguro que vamos a ganar el partido.

-Lo habríamos ganado igual sin ella- una voz de chica enfurecida les hizo volverse a todos.

-Los chicos de Gryffindor se apartaron mirando a Jane que estaba apoyada contra la pared y los brazos cruzados. Lis se soltó de Sirius y caminó hacia ella.

-¿qué haces aquí?- le preguntó mirando su túnica exactamente igual a la de sus compañeros

-Soy del equipo- respondió ella ácida sin mirarla

-¿tu juegas al quidditch?

-Si, soy cazadora... ¿sorprendida?- la miró por primera vez enarcando una ceja

-¿y no es peligroso en tu estado?- algo se encogió en el corazón de Sirius, al final aún no había hablando con ella

-No- respondió Jane sin mirarla- Lecter me ha dado permiso... llevo años jugando

-¿años?... a mama no le va a gustar

-No me digas...- añadió Jane con sorna

-Ya sabes lo que piensa de las chicas y los deportes de chicos

-Pues yo no pienso igual, así que voy a seguir haciendo lo que me venga en gana

-Cuando mama se entere te apartará del equipo

-Que lo intente...- añadió peligrosa entrecerrando los ojos

-Estas muy enferma, no puedes jugar

-Mi enfermedad nunca me ha impedido hacerlo. Así que no veo porque no debería jugar- Lis se volvió hacia Sirius

-Sirius, tu eres el capitán, sabes lo enferma que esta...

-ESPERA... ¿CÓMO QUE LO SABE?- gritó Jane caminando hacia ellos. Sirius la miró con pena

-Me lo contó ayer por la mañana en el lago... se que tienes una enfermedad muggle que hace que a veces te asfixies...- Jane tragó duro

-¿y que vas a hacer¿apartarme del equipo?- añadió ella con miedo

-Si estas tan enferma no puedes... no debes jugar

-¡ESTOY BIEN¡¡MÍRAME,... TE PAREZCO ENFERMA?'?

-Jane- intervino Lis- ahora estas bien, pero dentro de unos momentos te puede faltar el aire y lo sabes

-Jane, si lo que dice...Lis..

-¡ESO NO VA A PASAR!- gritó desesperada corriendo hacia él para cogerle del pecho-... Sirius no puedes hacerme esto- se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, mientras Sirius instintivamente llevaba una de sus manos a la cintura de ella- no puedes quitarme lo que más me gusta... por favor, nunca te he fallado durante un partido... por favor.

-No quiero que te pase nada malo Jane...- la miró fijamente había pena en sus ojos al mirarla- deberías habérmelo dicho, nunca te hubiera dejado jugar...- no era pena... era lástima, compasión...

La mano de Jane le cruzó el rostro de Sirius, que sintió un fuerte escozor en la mejilla para llevarse la mano hasta allí. Lis se llevó la mano a la boca... una mujer nunca debía pegar a un hombre. Sirius la miró unos momentos con la mano en la mejilla, pero su mirada de lástima no desapareció... Jane se enfureció más... volvió a levantar la mano...

-¿qué pasa aquí?- Hannibal Lecter estaba en el pasillo contemplando la escena. Sirius mirando a Jane con pena, Jane con la mano levantada dispuesta a abofetearle. Lis horrorizada, y los miembros de Gryffindor plantados como setas.

-Profesor Lecter..- intervino Lis. Jane seguía mirando a Sirius enfurecida, y el a ella con esa lástima que le dañaba el corazón- Jane dice que le ha dado permiso para jugar al quidditch, que esta en el equipo

-Así es

-Pero ella esta muy enferma

-Ella esta perfectamente para aguantar un partido de quidditch, yo me encargué personalmente de eso

-Usted...

-Si, Lis, un partido de quidditch..., una carrera de dos horas, el baile más enérgico que puedas imaginar, o la canción sostenida que le de gana. Sus pulmones son fuertes... al igual que ella.- Miró a Sirius que seguía mirando a Jane- señor Black- levantó la vista para mirarle- Jane puede jugar perfectamente. No tiene de que preocuparse

-Pero...

-Como su médico, profesor y tutor tiene mi consentimiento para hacerlo- Jane le dio la espalda a Sirius y miró a Lecter

-Y si... tiene un ataque de esos¿y si se ahoga¿y si le pasa algo?...- Jane chasqueó la lengua molesta

-Claro¿y si salgo a la calle y me cae un ladrillo en la cabeza?

-Tu eres el capitán Black... tu decides. Pero no pierdas a tu mejor cazadora por una tontería.- la mirada de aquel hombre le estaba tranquilizando

-Esta bien. Jugarás...- dijo Sirius tomándola por los hombros para mirarla- pero si te encuentras mal, lo que sea que te notes... dímelo y pararé el partido- Jane bajó la mirada y asintió con la cabeza- Jane...

Ella le miró unos momentos, la pena de sus ojos, la lástima que transmitía a través de ellos... no lo podía aguantar... de él no. Dio una sacudida violenta y se soltó de él, cogió su escoba del suelo y se dirigió hacia la salida del estadio sin mirar atrás.

Lis desapareció por las puertas que daban a las gradas, el resto del equipo siguió a Jane hacia la salida. Sirius permaneció en pie mirando al suelo. Lecter se le acercó:

-No tengas miedo, es fuerte- le susurró

-No quiero que le pase nada malo

-Yo tampoco, pero no puede pasarse la vida entre algodones, ha de hacer una vida normal. Créeme Sirius, ha trabajado mucho para lograrlo, y si hay algo que no aguanta es que tengan lástima... o que la sobreprotejan

-Yo no...

-Había lastima en tus ojos, querías apartarla para protegerla. No lo hagas o se marchará- Sirius le miró asombrado- se marcho de Italia porque no aguantaba que la sobreprotegieran, que la llevaran entre algodones, que la miraran con lástima.

-Trataré de no hacerlo.

-Bien- Lecter pareció meditarlo unos momentos- Creo que tengo algo que te hará estar más tranquilo... Veo que ella te importa más de lo que quieres aparentar- Sirius se sonrojó violentamente y bajo la mirada- Toma- Lecter le tendió una cajita pequeña de madera talla con una media luna en la tapa.

-¿qué es esto?- al abrirlo vio dentro 6 botellitas con un líquido verde claro de textura espesa, y dos de color rojo.

-Llévalo siempre encima. Lily, Nico y Jane también las llevan. Si alguna vez se pone muy enferma, si le falta el aire, si la ves que sufre... no dudes. Ponle el líquido verde sobre el pecho y espárceselo... y luego por la espalda. Cuando empiece a respirar mejor abre la roja y dásela para que la tome...

-Gracias- Sirius guardó la caja en el bolsillo interior de su túnica, el nudo de su garganta se aflojó. Al menos ahora tenía algo para ayudarla si se ponía enferma.

Oyó el griterío de las puertas del estadio que se abrían y apretó la escoba con fuerza. "_ve, no pueden empezar sin ti"._ Sirius volvió a darle las gracias y corrió al frente de sus jugadores, Jane no le miró...

"_Buenos días a todos... nos encontramos reunidos en este fantástico estadio para presenciar el que probablemente será el mejor partido que ha habido en la historia de Hogwarts " _Paul Jordan, un alumno de 6 de Gryffindor comentaba el partido "_ Y ahora presentemos a la selección de Hogwarts, una de las mejores combinaciones que han existido en siglos... su capitán Lucius Malfoy..."_ hubo aplausos y abucheos cuando salió arrogante con su escoba... "_Jonson, Smith y Emerson, Crabbe y Goyle y Feltom..."_ siete , manchas vestidas de blanco recorrieron el estadio ante los aplausos del público..."_y ahora los vigentes campeones durante estos últimos 7 años, el mejor equipo que ha pisado Hogwarts en años... los mejores, los únicos... el equipo de Gryffindor... su capitán Sirius Black...,"_ Sirius avanzó hacia delante y dando una patada en el suelo se elevó veloz en el aire seguido de Jane, James y el resto del equipo "_con todos ustedes Summers, los hermanos Sanders, y Jones... el mejor buscador que ha habido en Hogwarts durante años, el que nunca ha perdido un partido... el que siempre coge la snitch... JAAAAAMES POTTTERRRRR!"_ al grito de su nombre James dio una vuelta veloz al estadio de quidditch para detenerse en el centro saludando y deshacerle el pelo... una pelirroja en el estadio bufó molesta "_y finalmente pero no menos importante... la mejor cazadora que ha tenido Hogwarts desde los anales de la historia... la única chica de Gryffindor, la mejor, la encantadora Jane Addams"..._ Jane al oír su nombre terminó de dar la vuelta de reconocimiento en el estadio, cruzó por el medio rumbo al palco de profesores donde su madre al oír su nombre se había puesto en pie... frenó en seco y la miró a los ojos, apareció una sonrisa de suficiencia en sus labios... su madre la miraba con el entrecejo fruncido... enfadada... Jane la saludó con la mano y se dio la vuelta para volar veloz haciendo una pirueta en el aire que arrancó los aplausos de los espectadores para frenar en seco entre Sirius y James...

-¿estas bien?- oyó que le preguntaba Sirius. Jane no contestó se limito a mirar hacia otro lado...

-Capitanes... acérquense...- Madam Hooch estaba subida en su escoba con la caja de las pelotas entre las manos- quiero juego limpio- dijo mientras Lucius y Sirius se daban la mano con miradas asesinas

-Yo de ti- empezó Malfoy- vigilaría muy bien a Addams... puede resultar gravemente herida

-Tócale un pelo y estás muerto- susurró Sirius

Se soltaron las manos, y subieron. Madam Hooch liberó las pelotas... las bludgers volaron por los cielos. James pudo ver la snitch antes de que desapareciera... inmediatamente se elevó por encima del juego. Madam Hooch tomo la quaffle... Jane y Emmerson se colocaron uno frente a otro mirándose fijamente...

"_Y la quaffle esta en el aire... la coge... Addams, con una magnífica finta... vuela veloz, se la pasa a Michel Sanders, que se la vuelve a pasar, esquiva a Smitht, se la pasa a Matew que esquiva una bludger y se la devuelve a Addams... está delante de Feltom... lanzaaaaaaa... gooooolllllll! 10 a 0 a favor de Gryffindor"_ gritó Jordan entusiasmando. Jane levantó el brazo saludando para volver a pegarse sobre la escoba... volando hacia los cazadores para recuperar la posesión de la quaffle...

Sirius lo vio a cámara lenta, Crabbe lanzó una bludger con todas sus fuerzas hacia Jane que volaba tratando de recuperar la quaffle..., con una concentración absoluta. Voló hacia ella, parecía que no se había percatado de nada... Jane, notó el peligro venirle por la espalda, tuvo que frenar en seco para ver como Sirius saltaba por encima de ella y golpeaba la bludger con fuerza alejándola del peligro...

-Estate atenta- le gritó enfadado

"N_uestra cazadora favorita casi es golpeada por una bludger, el capitán ha acudido en su ayuda..., y Michel recupera la quaffle antes de que Hogwarts marque... los tres cazadores vuelan hacía los aros del equipo contrarío.. la tiene Addams... ¡EHHHHHHH, ESO ES TRAMPA... !... GOOOOOOLLLLLLL! Circe... adoro a esta chica..."_

Jane había cogido la quaffle cuando sintió que su escoba se frenaba en seco... Goyle la estaba deteniendo con la mano... inmediatamente los dos cazadores la habían arrinconado sin salida... Dos bluders lanzadas por Sirius y Summers se dirigieron hacia ellos. Jane las vio venir, hizo una finta con la quaffle engañado a los dos cazadores poniéndose en pie en la escoba, ese movimiento desestabilizó a los dos cazadores y a Goyle que la soltaron esquivando las dos Bludgers que se cruzaron en el aire mientras Jane saltaba para volver a caer de pie en la escoba y lanzar desde la mitad del campo... 20 puntos más para Gryffindor.

James contemplaba el partido desde lo alto, el otro equipo era bueno, pero Gryffindor era mucho mejor... Jane era buenísima, siempre lo había sido parecía que la escoba era una prolongación de su cuerpo, incluso había veces en las que parecía que la escoba tenía vida... iban ganando con una diferencia bastante cómoda 80-40 en su favor, ahora solo faltaba que el capturara la snitch para cerrar el partido con broche de oro... era uno de los mejores que habían echo en años... James apretó fuertemente el palo de la escoba cuando vio como Jane esquivaba un golpe de Goyle con su mazo que se estrelló en el hombro. Madam Hooch estaba de espaldas y no lo había visto, pero Jane estaba cogiendose el hombro. Vio a Sirius volar hacia ella con aire preocupado... Jane le ignoró y siguió jugando como si nada hubiera pasado, aunque sus movimientos se habían echo menos precisos probablemente a causa del dolor... ahora iban 100-80.. tenía que cazar pronto la Snitch... y entonces la vio, volando unos metros por debajo de las graderías de Gryffindor. Malfoy estaba distraído mirando el juego de su equipo... no lo pensó

"_Un momentoooooo"_ gritó Jordan "_Potter ha visto la snitch... y se lanza en vuelo veloz seguido por Malfoy, pero le lleva una gran ventaja... la snitch cambia de dirección al igual que Potter, este chico es un gran jugador, sigue volando, alarga la mano... y LA ATRAPAAAAAAAAAAAA! Gryffindor gana por 280 – 90... SOMOS LOS MEJORESSSSSS!..._

Gritos ensordecedores llenaron el campo de quidditch, todo el mundo estaba en pie aplaudiendo a los dos equipos. Jane miraba contenta como James volaba por todo el campo mostrando la snitch... ¡habían ganado, y encima habían echo un gran partido, como ella quería, dirigió su mirada hacia las gradas de los profesores... su madre aplaudía con poco entusiasmo mirándola aún enfadada. Lis estaba con los Slytering abucheando a los Gryffindor, sus miradas se cruzaron mientras una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios..., un silbido cortó el aire y se volvió para ver como una bludger se dirigía hacia ella. Cerró los ojos esperando el impacto... y entonces notó como algo tiraba de ella liberándola de la escoba que cayó al suelo envolviéndola en un gran abrazo.

Un agradable calor le recorrió todo el cuerpo, una sensación de protección y seguridad la envolvió, oyendo como la bludger era golpeada con fuerza. Sabía quien la estaba abrazando, no necesitaba abrir los ojos para saberlo:

-Voy a matarlo- oyó la potente voz de Sirius- te ha lanzado la bludger cuando había acabado el partido.

-Nunca han tenido buen perder- añadió Jane con una sonrisa abriendo los ojos.

Nada más abrirlos lo primero que vio fue el torso de Sirius, estaba sentada delante de cara a él sobre la escoba con sus piernas por encima de las del chico que la esta sosteniendo con un brazo por la cintura. Jane levantó la mirada permitiéndole observa la poderosa barbilla de Sirius.

Notó como el chico inclinaba la escoba y descendían los dos hasta posarse en el suelo. Sirius dejó caer la escoba, e inmediatamente tomó a Jane por los hombros para mirarla a los ojos... Los iris azules de Sirius se veían preocupados...

-¿estas bien?- Jane hizo una mueca de dolor cuando le apretó en el hombro herido

-Claro- susurró ella separándose un poco

-Se va a enterar.

Sirius la soltó y para ir hacia donde estaba Madam Hooch pegándole la bronca de su vida a Crabbe. Sus ojos enfurecidos alertaron a Jane que le tomó del hombro para evitar que hiciera una locura... como pegar a Crabbe.

-Noooo!- exclamó ella reteniéndole

-Suéltame Jane, voy a partirle la cara a ese imbécil... primero te arremete con el bate y luego te lanza una bludger fuera de tiempo... iba a por ti

-Estoy bien, no tiene importancia... Sirius por favor- exclamó Jane tirando de su brazo

-¿CÓMO QUE NO TIENE IMPORTANCIA¡¡¡HAN IDO A POR TI DURANTE TODO EL PARTIDO!

-Sabíamos que eso iba a pasar- dijo Jane con voz conciliadora logrando calmar un poco a Sirius

-¿cómo tienes el hombro?

-Duele un poco pero bien

De pronto notó como Sirius la cogía del brazo y la arrastraba hacia los vestuarios ignorando a toda la gente que bajaba de las gradas para felicitarles. Pasó a través de todos ellos arrastrándola, nadie se les acercó al ver lo serio que estaba Sirius.

Cruzaron las puertas del vestuario de los chicos e hizo sentarse a Jane en el banquito, ella le observó en silencio mientras rebuscaba por el botiquín. Volvió hacia ella con un tubo en las manos:

-a que esperas...¡quítate la camiseta!- le dijo muy serio... parecía enfadado con ella

-¡que, ni lo sueñes. Mi hombro esta bien, ha sido un simple golpe, en un rato se ira el dolor

-de eso nada señorita. Quítate la camiseta y déjame verlo... y luego vas directa a la enfermería

-No voy a ir a la enfermería por un simple golpe- respondió ella enfrentándolo

Y de pronto Sirius la volvió a abrazar, dejándola totalmente sorprendida. Casi era un abrazo de oso.

-Sirius...- susurró Jane llevando sus manos al pecho del chico- estoy bien... estaré bien para el próximo partido.

-No...- susurró él

-¿no...que!

-No habrá un próximo partido- Jane se empujó hacia atrás para mirarlo

-¡como que no!- los ojos de Sirius estaban más oscuros que de normal, cuando empezó a hablar Jane sintió como le rompía el alma... volvía a tener esa mirada de lástima

-No quiero que vuelvas a jugar, no quiero que te arriesgues en tu estado, me he dado cuenta de que es muy peligroso para ti...

-No me hagas esto Sirius...- musito Jane con los ojos en lágrimas- no me mires así... tu no

-¿cómo?- preguntó él condescendiente

-Con lastima..., con pena, como si fuera tan frágil y delicada que me pudiera romper en cualquier momento... puedo aguantarlo de cualquier otro, pero de ti no...

-Es que estas muy enferma Jane... deberías cuidarte...

-¡NO HACE FALTA QUE ME RECUERDES LO ENFERMA QUE ESTOY!- grito ella- LO SE, HE CONVIVIDO CON ELLO TODA MI VIDA Y HE LUCHADO MUCHO PARA QUE ESO NO ME IMPIDIERA LLEVAR UNA VIDA NORMAL

-Se razonable Jane...

-SOY RAZONABLE... TU ERES EL QUE NO QUIERE ENTENDERLO... MALDITA SEA- Jane seguía llorando impotente con las manos firmemente cerradas sobre sus palmas

-Jane...- Sirius dio un paso hacia ella para tomarla por los hombros- debes asumir que hay ciertas cosas que no puedes hacer... y jugar al quidditch es una de ellas

-NO... NO... – Jane dio una sacudida apartándose de él retrocediendo algunos pasos- NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARME

-Jane Por favor...

-NO QUIERO QUE ME TOQUES MIENTRAS ME TENGAS LÁSTIMA...

-No te tengo lastima

-LO VEO EN TUS OJOS...

-Debiste habérmelo dicho

-ME HABRÍAS APARTADO DEL EQUIPO... SI ME APARTAS ME MARCHARÉ

-¿qué, NO PUEDES MARCHARTE, SOLO PORQUE NO TE DEJO JUGAR AL QUIDDITCH

-EL QUIDDITCH ES LO MAS IMPORTANTE PARA MI... SI NO PUEDO JUGAR ME IRE DONDE PUEDA

-¿PERO PORQUE?

-PÓRQUE HACE QUE ME SIENTA NORMAL, PORQUE ME ENCANTA, PORQUE LA VIDA ES MENOS COMPLICADA...

-PUES NO VAS A JUGAR... NO ERES NORMAL AUNQUE QUIERAS APARENTARLO

-BIEN, SI ESO ES LO QUE QUIERES...

Jane caminó hacia la puerta decidida

-¿dónde vas?

-A hablar con Lecter para que pida mi traslado a otro colegio

-NO TE LO PERMITIRE...

-Me gustaría ver como lo haces

Jane atravesó la puerta del vestuario de los chicos y cerró con un fuerte portazo... Sirius la siguió veloz, pero cuando la abrió, sus compañeros de equipo no le permitieron atravesarla... le introdujeron dentro para celebrar...


	7. ¿Bailamos?

**Weno, pos aquí os traigo un nuevo capi que espero que tambien os guste... no hay beso, pero creo que es romantico...¡si hasta tiene banda sonora, pero de eso hablo luego...**

**Gracias a todos los que me habeis dejado review: Emma Felton, Mishka20, Laura Malfoy (mnn, si se dan un beso Sirius gana la apuesta...), Clawy (cierto... su padre, esta muerto, creo que se comenta por ahi abajo..), Karla Gilmore, Karool... me alegro que os guste, si Lis no se saldrá con la suya, pero de momento me da mucho juego, si habrá beso... aunque... si no hay beso habrá stripteasse de Sirius...¿que preferis?... bueno, gracias a todos de nuevo...**

**La banda sonora... si... es que para escribir las dos partes de este capitulo... me puse música (siempre me la pongo), pero en este capi digamos que me influenció más, así que las voy a dejar por si quereis oirlas mientras leeis:**

**- PRIMERA PARTE: Across the stars... (Star Wars ep II el ataque de los clones... Jonh Williams)**

**- SEGUNDA PARTE: El danubio azul (Strauss)** Aquí me habría gustado que el fragmento del baile durase lo mismo que el vals, pero son 10min y la música iba más rapida que yo, así que cuando acababa lo que me inspiraba lo escribía... ya, ahora no lo entendeis, lo sabreis al final...

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 7¿Bailamos?**

La sala de Gryffindor era pura fiesta y alegría. Todos parecían estar disfrutando, todos menos Sirius que permanecía en un rincón mirando por la ventana. Se sentía verdaderamente mal, había comentado con el resto del equipo su decisión de apartar a Jane, y todos se habían mostrado inconformes, incluso James... todos pensaban si había jugado hasta ahora sin problemas no había porque impedirle que siguiera haciéndolo.

Pero quizá, lo que mas molestaba a Sirius, era que tenían razón, pero no podía obviar ese sentimiento de intranquilidad anidado en su pecho que se había echo más fuerte desde que sabía que estaba enferma, porque para que vamos a negarlo... Sirius siempre sufría cuando una bludger la perseguía, sufría después de haberse peleado con ella, sufría cuando Poison se metía con ella en pociones... pero ahora se sentía la injusticia anidada en su pecho...

Notó a alguien caminar hacia él y colocarse a sus espaldas. Se volvió lentamente para ver a James, Lily y Remus mirándole con semblante serio.

-Los chicos me han contado vuestra pelea- empezó Lily seria

-Si vienes a regañarme ya puedes largarte- añadió Sirius de mal talante

-No hemos venido a eso, Sirius- respondió Lupin

-Simplemente he venido a decirte que se como te sientes- Sirius se volvió hacia Lily mirándola fijamente

-¿lo sabes?

-Sientes impotencia, sientes que es una injusticia que alguien tan magnifico como Jane este enferma de por vida, sientes terror de que algo malo le pueda pasar y no saber que hacer para ayudarla...¿me equivoco?- Sirius bajó la cabeza asintiendo- a mi me paso lo mismo que a ti cuando me enteré. Quería llevarle los libros para que no se cansara, no me despegaba de ella ni un momento, me pasaba el día preguntándole si se encontraba bien... y ella nunca me respondió, nunca me dejo que la mimara. Así que me tuve que resignar. En realidad era fácil, Jane esta bien la mayor parte del tiempo, solo hay que estar preparado para cuando le sobreviene una crisis. Mira...- Lily sacó una caja de madera con una media luna tallada- esto...

-Ya lo se- añadió Sirius sacando la suya- Lecter me la dio esta mañana

-Pues entonces, sigue tratándola como lo has hecho hasta ahora. Metete con ella, insúltala, búrlate... pero no le tengas compasión Sirius, créeme no es eso lo que se merece, sino respeto y admiración. He pasado varios veranos con ella en casa de Lecter y la he visto trabajar sin tregua para fortalecer su cuerpo y pulmones para no cansarse...

-¿de verdad Lily?- preguntó Sirius

-Puedes preguntarle a ella. O puedes esperar a mañana y verlo por ti mismo. Te aseguro que después de una clase de baile tu parecerás mas agotado que ella.

Sirius había escuchado a Lily atentamente, sin perderse ni un detalle de sus palabras.. le habían aliviado, pero habían añadido la necesidad de hablar con Jane y disculparse con ella

-¿sabéis donde esta?- les preguntó

-Hemos mirado el mapa antes de venir, la puedes encontrar en el campo de quidditch

-Gracias

Sirius se dio media vuelta rumbo al retrato de la dama gorda... la mano de James sobre su hombro le hizo volverse

-Ya sabes que no me separo para nada de mi escoba. Esta sobre mi cama, la puedes coger y salir por la ventana abierta del cuarto, llegarás antes- le susurró.- os dejaremos una ventana de la sala común abierta para cuando volváis

-¡que haría sin ti cornamenta!- susurró Sirius abrazándolo

-ya pensaré la manera de cobrármelo...¡corre con ella!

Sirius desapareció por las escaleras del cuarto de los chicos. Lily y Remus se le acercaron...

-Se preocupa mucho por ella- musitó Lily mirando por donde se había ido

-En el fondo la aprecia mucho- añadió Remus dándose media vuelta caminando hacia una de las mesas que tenían grandes tabletas de chocolate.

-Gracias por hablar con él Lily- le dijo James con una sonrisa- no me gusta verlo tan triste

-De nada. Lo he hecho por Jane- respondió ella mirándole con una sonrisa- no entiendo porque, pero cuando le hace la vida imposible... es feliz- bufó molesta- a veces creo que es un poco masoca.

-No, lo que pasa es que se parecen mucho- añadió James con una sonrisa perdiéndose en sus ojos verdes- les encanta lanzarse desafíos y ver como se responden. Cada frase es un aliciente para ellos

-Lo se, solo espero que ninguna de esas frases creen un daño irreparable.

-Creo que no. Sirius esta loco por Jane, aunque lo niegue

-Siempre pasa- suspiró Lily. James la miró sorprendido

-¿qué pasa?- Lily le miró confusa y abrió los ojos. No sabía que lo había dicho en voz alta

-Nada...

-¿es que acaso estas enamorada y lo niegas?- le preguntó con una encantadora sonrisa acercándose a ella

-Por supuesto que no!- exclamó Lily sonrojándose

-¿no estarás enamorada de mi?- preguntó James tomándola de la cintura, sin cortar el contacto visual, perdiéndose en sus ojos esmeraldas.

-No...- suspiró Lily, nunca los ojos de James le habían parecido tan bonitos, tan atractivos.

-¿no?... ¿estas segura?- susurró acercándose a ella. No pudo contestar, sus rostros estaban a escasos milímetros... Lily había apoyado sus manos sobre el pecho de James

-¡JAMES!- se separaron de golpe Lily muy sonrojada corrió hacia el cuarto de las chicas. Con furia James miró a Peter que saltaba contento- repítenos como has cogido la snitch.

James miró a sus compañeros de Gryffindor que tenían sus ojos entusiasmados esperando el momento de vitorear a su campeón. Por una vez en su vida James bufó molesto y desatendió las peticiones de sus fans para subir por las escaleras hasta su cuarto... había estado a punto de besarla... ¡estúpido Peter, sonrió al momento, quizá no estaba todo perdido.

* * *

Jane estaba sentada en una de las gradas mas altas del campo de quidditch con la mirada perdida en el infinito, sus cabellos danzando a su aire.. aún húmedos después de la ducha. No sentía el viento frío que envolvía su cuerpo, los ojos de Sirius la habían enfriado mucho más que la noche estrellada. Las lágrimas hacía tiempo que habían cesado, o más bien se habían acabado.

Tanto tiempo tratando de ocultar su secreto y ahora todo el mundo lo sabía... ¡era tan injusto, había trabajado mucho haciendo cosas que no le gustaban para poder llevar una vida normal, nunca había soportado las miradas lastimeras y condescendientes de nadie, y ahora una de las personas que más le importaba en la vida, la miraba de esa manera, con pena... lo había soportado con Lily que se terminó acostumbrando y empezó a tratarla normal, lo había soportado con Nico... pero con Sirius... era superior a ella, no podía permitir que estuviera con ella por lástima, no podía... Sirius no. Notó como las lágrimas volvían a aparecer en sus ojos, al rememorar la mirada de Sirius.

-Si sigues llorando vas a terminar pareciendo un sapo verrugoso y te vas a poner más fea de lo que ya eres- se sobresaltó poniéndose en pie. No se volvió conocía esa voz

-Un poco más o menos da igual- respondió ella igual de ácida y aliviada... quizás...

Sirius la contemplo unos momentos de espaldas a él. Iba vestida con un pantalón vaquero bajo de cintura, que parecía viejo y desgastado, se ajustaba a la elegante línea de su espalda y de su trasero... respingón... su culo era respingón... "_¿cómo no me he dado cuenta antes?" _pensó el chico mirándola ladeando la cabeza.

Sus rizos sueltos parecían bailar a su aire con ese tinte rebelde que tenían imprimidos en cada una de sus oscilaciones, como si no hubiera manera de domarlos.. eran como ella libres y rebeldes. La línea de su pequeña espalda era recta y orgullosa... frágil y delicada al mismo tiempo enmarcada por una camisa de manga larga negra que no llegaba a colarse por el pantalón, parecía increíble la velocidad que podía imprimir a una quaffle con aquellos delgados y quebradizos brazos. Para lo bajita que era, sus piernas eran largas... muy largas, casi interminables... Sirius suspiró antes de responderle.

-Tienes razón- notó como las tablas de los asientos crujían. Sabía que Sirius se había sentado, sus enormes botas apoyadas en el asiento de delante aparecieron en su campo de visión.- he hablado con el resto del equipo.

-¿ah si?- se cruzó de brazos aun dándole la espalda con el corazón a mil

-Hemos decidido dejarte jugar

-Pues gracias- respondió ella sin volverse- supongo

-¿no vas a agradecérmelo?- le preguntó

-Se lo agradeceré al resto cuando les vea- la risa estridente de Sirius llegó hasta sus oídos

-¿vas a quedarte toda la noche aquí, hace algo de frío

-no lo había notado... eres un flojeras- respondió ella

-Podrías resfriarte- dijo Sirius con voz preocupada

-Igual que tu- respondió ella molesta

-Yo soy duro

-Yo también

-Cierto, se me olvidaba lo marimacho que pareces a veces- Jane puso los brazos en jarras para volverse furiosa hacia él

-Perdón señor perfecto- respondió ahogando un suspiro, ese chico no era bueno para su salud...

Sirius estaba sentado cuan largo era (y era muy largo). Vestido con un pantalón vaquero desgarrado en algunas partes y una camiseta negra de manga larga arremangada hasta los codos, su pose era arrogante, el pelo bailando con el viento. Los músculos de su torso tensados por la posición, marcados por la camiseta arrugada. La mano rascándose la panza por debajo de la camiseta como si fuera un perro salvaje... y Merlín sabía que era ese salvajismo, esa pasión que imprimía a todo lo que hacía lo que a Jane le volvía loca, el saber que si el quisiera podría arrinconarla por la fuerza en una pared y que ella estaría a su merced... y aún así estaba convencida de que nunca, jamás haría algo que pudiera dañarla... a ella no.

Sirius abrió los ojos al verla de frente. Su mirada era fiera.. salvaje... desafiante, eso era lo que más le gustaba de ella, que la arrinconaría contra una pared para hacerla suya y ella se resistiría con uñas y dientes, haciéndole ganárselo, presentándole batalla... y sin embargo sería capaz de morir antes que hacerle daño... y eso era lo que la convertía en diferente a todas las demás... ella era la fierecilla a la que le gustaría domar con sus besos... sus ojos de gato rabioso le atraían, le llamaban, le suplicaban más que la camisa entreabierta dejando ver el inicio de su pecho que subía y bajaba con furia, o el final de su vientre plano como una tabla... o los pantalones peligrosamente bajos que sería fácil arrancarle... sus ojos.. le enloquecían.

-Nunca nadie me había descrito mejor... perfecto- contestó el con sorna torciendo su boca en una seductora sonrisa. Jane puso los ojos en blanco

-Ni el estadio es lo suficientemente grande para meter tu ego- añadió ella comenzando a bajar por los asientos

-¿dónde vas?- le preguntó Sirius sin moverse

-A la sala común- respondió ella ácida

-¿Por qué, si la noche es tan agradable

-Hasta que llegaste tu

-Eso ha dolido Addams- respondió llevándose una mano al corazón

-¿y que quieres hacer?... ilústrame- Jane se cruzó de brazos mirándole

-¿que tal una sesión de besos?

-Más quisieras

-Como señal de paz

-¿qué paz, yo no quiero la paz contigo- respondió con una sonrisa, que Sirius no pudo menos que devolvérsela

-Buena chica- susurró, y entonces se puso en pie- tengo una forma alternativa para volver a la sala común

-Como...- musito ella escéptica

Sirius se volvió de espaldas y se estiró para coger algo de la fila de detrás. Ese movimiento hizo que Jane ladeara la cabeza mientras se mordía el labio inferior... le subieron las pulsaciones... el movimiento de Sirius al volverse la hizo salir de su trance ligeramente sonrojada.

-Una escoba¿y que quieres hacer con eso?

-Subir volando hasta la sala común y entrar por una ventana

-¿y esperar que una ventana este abierta no es esperar mucho?

-Lily y James han dicho que nos la dejarían abierta

-¿Lily y James?... ¡juntos, te han dicho que la dejarían abierta?... ¿estas seguro que Lily estaba bien?

-Pues si... ¡muy bien!

-Pero con una escoba no podemos ir los dos

-¿cómo que no?. Tu montas delante de mi y yo me encargo de todo- la sonrisa de Sirius le hizo ver a Jane que eso iba con segundas

-Nunca montaría nada que te incluyera a ti, y menos si tu te encargas de todo

-¿me tienes miedo Addams?

-Mas quisieras... Black

-Entonces, lo que pasa es que temes estar entre los brazos de un tío bueno como yo porque perderías el control

-No se de donde sacas esas ideas absurdas- musitó Jane entrecerrando los ojos- para que yo pierda el control hace falta algo mas que un tío bueno... y mas si es como tu

-¿entonces de que tienes miedo?- la sonrisa burlona de Sirius, sus brazos abiertos, los ojos iluminados por la luz de la luna "_que diga que si... que venga... que diga que si"_

-No tengo miedo de nada...- "_¿me subo o no me subo?... esa es la cuestión_

-Demuéstralo- era un desafío, y ella nunca se echaba atrás ante un desafío... Sirius lo sabía

-Bien

Jane subió por delante de la fila de sillas hasta llegar al lado de Sirius que le tendió una mano para ayudarla. Muy despacio Jane se puso de espaldas a Sirius que cerró sus brazos sobre ella pasando la escoba por debajo de sus piernas entreabiertas. Jane cerró los ojos, el olor a menta y roble de Sirius la estaba envolviendo más que el abrazo que no había llegado a cerrarse.

Los rizos de Jane acariciaron la nariz de Sirius haciéndole cosquillas... la miró detenidamente... pero desde su postura solo veía su cuello y parte de uno de sus pómulos, era tan chiquitita rodeada entre sus brazos, su tórax era dos veces la espalda de ella...

Dio una fuerte patada al suelo, haciendo que la escoba se elevase velozmente en el aire... oyó gritar a Jane, que se agarró del mango haciendo fuerza para frenarla, la fuerza sumada de los dos les hizo frenar en seco, haciendo que sus cuerpos chocasen...

-¡tienes que dejar que maneje yo!- gritó Sirius enfadado

-Por esto mismo no quería subir... porque eres tan suave para volar como un hipogrifo desbocado- respondió ella enfadada mirándolo por encima del hombro

-Habría frenado bien, si tu no te hubieras metido

-No me habría metido si supieras volar

-Se volar...

-Permíteme dudarlo

-Déjame hacerte una demostración... pero confía en mi

-Me pides demasiado- ella se cruzó de brazos mirando hacia delante- además, estoy acostumbrada a manejar yo mi escoba, no a que me lleven...

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo- añadió Sirius- déjame volar con el estilo Black... no te arrepentirás

-Ya me estoy arrepintiendo- susurró ella apoyando sus manos en cada antebrazo de Sirius- Pero luego volaremos al estilo Jane

-Es un trato- añadió Sirius acercando su cuerpo al de ella.

-¿es necesaria tanta proximidad?- preguntó tratando de sonar molesta y rezando para que no se le saliera el corazón del pecho, mientras las manos de Sirius se cerraban sobre el palo de la escoba

-si no quieres caer...- Sirius apoyó su barbilla sobre el hombro de Jane lanzándole su aliento cálido casi como un beso en el lóbulo de la oreja-... si

Cuando Sirius aceleró hacia los postes de gol... Jane se alegró de tenerlo tan cerca, su manera de volar era tan salvaje como él, sin ningún orden arrasando con todo, y sin embargo, Jane no tuvo miedo en ningún momento, notaba el poderoso tórax de Sirius sobre su espalda, sus brazos alrededor de los suyos, su barbilla apoyada en su hombro... sus piernas rozándose por la velocidad... estaba literalmente envuelta en Sirius... gritó con júbilo cuando Sirius hizo un derrape frente a los postes de gol haciendo que sus cuerpos volvieran a encontrarse...

-ha sido genial...- exclamó excitada volviéndose por encima del hombro para mirar a Sirius a los ojos.

Por unos momentos sus ojos se quedaron fijos en los del otro, estaban a escasos milímetros, sus narices casi rozándose, no había ni campo de quidditch, ni escoba, incluso la noche parecía haberse esfumado. No había nada... solo ellos dos... Sirius ladeó la cabeza levemente mientras Jane se apoyaba más en su espalda... cerraron los ojos..., Sirius apoyó una de sus manos sobre el vientre de Jane...

-Ahhhhhh!- gritó la chica.

Sirius había soltado la escoba haciendo que esta cayera algunos metros. Abrieron los ojos sobresaltados y Jane cogió el mango con fuerza para evitar la caída haciéndose con el control de la escoba...

-Eres tonto o que te pasa!- bramó Jane furiosa, cuando logró estabilizarla

Sirius no contestó, no podía contestar... los ojos de Jane, su proximidad le había echo perder la noción de todo... incluso de que estaban a más de 20 metros sobre el nivel del suelo, y eso a él nunca le había pasado...

Jane esperaba que Sirius le contestara, pero parecía incapaz de decir nada. En el fondo estaba muy enfadada con él... ¡había estado a punto de besarla!... otra vez y casi caen los dos de la escoba... se debatía entre la desesperación y el alivio, desesperación por haber perdido la oportunidad, y alivio porque en ese momento se había sentido incapaz de pensar en algo que no fueran los labios o la mano de Sirius sobre su vientre... por poco el casi había ganado la apuesta, le dolió el pecho.

-Bueno- empezó Jane tratando de romper el incómodo silencio- ahora me toca darte un paseo a mi...

-¿estas segura de que podrás con los dos?- preguntó Sirius que parecía haber recuperado algo de su aplomo

-Por supuesto- añadió ella con una sonrisa- agarrate fuerte

Sirius tuvo el tiempo justo de poner sus manos sobre la cintura de Jane cuando esta hizo virar la escoba para cruzar el campo de quidditch a toda velocidad. Al principio, fue un agarre suave, no quería perder el control como antes por nada del mundo, pero cuando Jane llegó a los postes de gol los rodeó para subir a toda velocidad y lanzarse en picado, Sirius abandonó toda precaución pegándose a ella para agarrarse con fuerza. Sus cuerpos pegados, el cabello de Jane enredado en el suyo... una caída al vacío, era justo como se sentía cada vez que estaba cerca de ella, cargado de adrenalina y con el corazón a mil...

Jane frenó a escasos metros del suelo para dar lugar a una nueva remontada frenando con suavidad la escoba en el centro del campo...

-¡y yo vuelo como un hipogrifo desbocado!- exclamó Sirius sobre su oído haciéndola cerrar los ojos por el cosquilleo.

-Yo soy mucho más suave que tu en todo lo que hago- añadió ella- coge la escoba con fuerza, quiero que me respondas algo a la cara...

Sirius obedeció para ver como Jane apoyaba sus manos en el mango impulsándose hacia arriba para terminar en pie sobre la escoba, darse la vuelta y sentarse de nuevo frente a él pasando sus piernas por encima de las de chico... quedaron muy pegados uno frente al otro...

-Y ahora dime señor Black¿a cuantas chicas has traído a volar en escoba esperando asustarlas para que se abrazaran a ti, como tu lo has hecho conmigo?

-¿me estas llamando nenaza?

La sonrisa que apareció en los labios de Jane tras esa afirmación hizo estallar a Sirius en carcajadas, que se perdieron en la noche estrellada, preludio de otras muchas que vendrían...

* * *

Aquella mañana de lunes, el comedor era un poquito raro... ¿el motivo, algunos alumnos de Hogwarts empezaban nuevas asignaturas con los de Armony... más concretamente 4 Gryffindors eran los que se estrenaban esa mañana, algún Ravenclaw, Hupleffuf... y algún que otro Slythering, todo chicas excepto James y Sirius... la clase era danza.

Cuando entraron en el Gran Comedor, varias miradas burlonas de sus compañeros se volvieron hacia ellos. No iban con mallas blancas como había dicho Jane, pero el ver a dos alumnos con un chándal en el gran comedor era raro..., y todos sabían porque iban vestidos así.

Caminaron hasta la mesa para sentarse al lado de Remus y Lily que ya habían empezado a desayunar...

-¿cómo nos metimos en esto?- susurró James por lo bajo sirviéndose zumo de calabaza

-Vosotros solitos- añadió Lily con una sonrisa. Un estornudo de Sirius hizo que varios se volvieran a mirarle

-¿te has resfriado canuto?- le preguntó Remus

-Eso parece...- añadió él

-Pobrecito...- la voz de Lis les hizo volverse, inmediatamente se sentó al lado de Sirius-... ¿qué hiciste anoche?

-Seguro que durmió con el culo fuera de las sábanas- Todos ahogaron una risita mientras Jane se sentaba al lado de Lily para empezar a comer rápido y con ganas. Lis la miró entrecerrando las cejas

-No se como puedes ser tan vulgar- añadió ella con desprecio. Jane se encogió de hombros

-Es que no quiero parecerme a ti por nada del mundo- respondió Jane. Sacó algo del bolsillo interior de la túnica que llevaba y se lo dio a Sirius- Tómate esto

-¿qué es?

-Unas píldoras preparadas por el Doctor Lecter para los resfriados

-¿y son efectivas?

-Yo estaba como tu esta mañana y mírame ahora- Sirius obedeció...unos minutos mas tarde empezó a sentirse mejor

-¿y porque estabas tu igual que el esta mañana?

-Porque anoche los dos pasearon en escoba hasta altas horas de la madrugada- añadió Lily con malicia viendo como a Lis se le torcía ligeramente su perfecta sonrisa

-¿Porque?- preguntó mirando a Sirius- a mi no me has llevado nunca en escoba, Sirius

Inmediatamente Jane se levantó de la mesa... y desapareció por las puertas del gran comedor sin decir nada.

-¿dónde va?- preguntó Sirius ignorando totalmente la pregunta de Lis

-A clase- añadió Lily- supongo que Lecter le habrá dado un respiro para desayunar. Se ha levantado una hora antes para ir con él.

-¿y eso?- intervino Lis. Lily alzó una ceja

-¿No lo sabías?...- Lily sonrió- Lecter siempre le da una hora de clases extra... desde siempre. Se ha levantado a las 7 para empezar.

-¿clase de que?

-No lo he sabido nunca..., no me lo ha querido contar

-Otro de sus secretos- suspiró Sirius

Sin decir nada más, Lis se levantó de la mesa pensativa... rumbo hacia la mesa de profesores donde su madre estaba sentada ya desayunando al lado de la profesora McGongall. Al verla se levantó y salieron las dos del Gran Comedor.

-Igual no deberías haberle dicho eso...- susurró Remus

-No importa...- respondió Lily tranquilamente- Lo habría echo Jane tarde o temprano. Por si no lo sabéis, el que Lecter te de clases es todo un privilegio, él elige a sus alumnos... y que le de clases particulares a Jane... ya es el no va más. Lis siempre ha querido ir a alguna de sus clases y nunca se lo ha permitido.

-Pues debe estar muriendo de celos- añadió Sirius

-Puede, pero después de todo Lecter es el tutor de Jane. Su padre al morir la dejó a su cargo.

-¿Jane no tiene padre?- preguntó Jame sorprendido

-No, murió cuando ella tenía 5 años, lo adoraba, y él a ella... cuando murió empezó el sufrimiento de Jane en aquella casa.

Sirius miró su plato en silencio, habían tantas cosas de Jane que no sabía...

Los alumnos poco a poco fueron levantándose de sus mesas rumbo a las clases. Se despidieron de Remus que tenía la hora libre y se encaminaron hacia la primera aula donde iban a impartir clases... Había dos puertas, y los alumnos de Armony esperaban ansiosos en la primera, las de Hogwarts se quedaron más rezagadas, inmediatamente Lily se fue a hablar con la prefecta de Ravenclaw dejando a los dos chicos solos... que vieron con alivio como los chicos de Armony iban con mallas blancas en lugar de chándal...

Las puertas se abrieron y por ellas salieron la madre y hermana de Jane que empezaron a nombrar a gente... ellos fueron los que entraron en aquel aula. Al final fuera solo quedaron James, Lily, Sirius y dos chicas más de Ravenclaw que Sirius creía que se llamaban Maria y Sara, pero no estaba muy seguro.

-¿por qué no nos han llamado a nosotros?- preguntó Sirius mirando a Lily

-Porque ustedes van a dar clase conmigo- una voz profunda les hizo volverse.

Por la otra puerta había aparecido Hannibal Lecter... Lily sonrió de oreja a oreja y cuando Lecter se apartó fue la primera en entrar al cuarto, le siguió James y las otras dos chicas.

Finalmente entró Sirius para descubrir un cuarto lleno de espejos en tres de sus paredes, con suelo de parquet y grandes ventanales que dejaban entrar la luz de la mañana. Era grande y despejado... acogedor. Allí de pie estaban Nico y otro chico de cabellos marrones hablando tranquilamente vestidos también con un chándal, se habían quitado las sudaderas dejando entrever dos camisetas negras sin mangas.

Sirius observó a Nico con recelo, parecía delgado debajo de la túnica que llevaban. Y sin embargo tenía unos brazos musculosos y bien formados al igual que su tórax que parecía esculpido en mármol.

-Me alegro de que estéis todos aquí. En primer lugar quería deciros que vamos a trabajar muy duro. Mi objetivo para final de curso es que manejéis prácticamente todos los tipos de baile de salón- Lily suspiró

-¿no vamos a hacer ballet?- preguntó James de pronto aliviado. Lecter sonrió

-Daremos algo de Ballet, pero solo posiciones para hacer más elegantes vuestros movimientos. Mayormente vamos a practicar Vals, tango, bolero, rumba, samba, quickstep y algo de Rock... Para eso voy a repartiros por parejas...

Un grito procedente de un pequeño paraban que nadie había visto hasta ahora les hizo volverse. Lecter sonrió:

-No se preocupen. Sabía que a Jane no le iba a gustar... luego hablaremos de esto.

Una Jane furiosa salió de detrás del paraban caminando hacia Lecter furibunda. Sirius abrió los ojos con sorpresa... Jane estaba sencillamente preciosa. Llevaba una especie de corsé azulado que dejaba al descubierto unas largas y bien formadas piernas enfundadas en unas medias de fina rejilla grisácea y unos zapatos de tacón altísimos.

El corsé tenía unos finos tirantes y se ceñía a su pecho levantándolo... su cuello parecía más largo que nunca con el pelo recogido alto detrás de la cabeza cayendo en tirabuzones. Encima llevaba un sobrero de copa.

-¿puede decirme que significa esto?- Jane se encaró a Lecter poniendo los brazos en jarras

-Ya te he dicho que es el vestuario para el espectáculo de navidad. Y por lo que veo he acertado la talla

-Siempre acierta la talla. Lo que quiero saber es como voy a respirar dentro de esto...

-Inhalando y exhalando

-Muy gracioso.

-No me lo puedo creer, si ya es bastante humillante lo que me toca hacer tengo que ir vestida con esto...

-Y luego con el rosa

-¿EL ROSA CON POMPONES QUE ESTA ALLÍ ENCIMA?- gritó Jane- NO ME VOY A PONER UN VESTIDO ROSA CON POMPONES

-Jane Scarlett Addams, no te atrevas a levantarme la voz- Jane le miró furibunda para bajar la mirada avergonzada

-A mi me parece que estas muy guapa con ese corsé- intervino Nico

-Claro- Jane le miró entrecerrando los ojos- como tu no tienes que llevarlo cantando una estúpida canción- añadió ella

-No entiendo porque no te gusta- intercedió Lecter- es un clásico...

-No..., Lis canta Ccabaret... eso es un clásico. Meg el fantasma de la ópera: con su voz... será especial, y Marie canta Chicago... eso es un espectáculo... el que a mi me toque una pseudo-versión de los caballeros las prefieren rubias me parece un insulto

-Jane, Sparkling Diamonds es un clásico...

-Una canción que dice que el diamante es el mejor amigo de la mujer... es un absurdo. Esa canción le va bien a Lis, no a mi.

-Tu madre esta consiguiendo justo lo que quería... que te obceques. ¿la vas a dejar¿O vas a montar el mejor espectáculo que se ha visto en años?. Cantas mejor que Meg, bailas mejor que Marie, y transmites mucho más que Lis... todos lo sabemos- se volvió hacia los presentes- El día de navidad es tradición en Armony que se representen números musicales, al director le ha gustado la idea y ha decidido celebrarlo aquí. Este año han tocado musicales de cine, la directora elige los 4 números y las protagonistas de ellos. A nuestro grupo le ha tocado Moulin Rouge... Jane va a cantar Sparking Diamonds... nos dejan elegir otro número de la película.

-¿en serio?- intervino Jane- ¡un can- can!

-Si!- gritaron las chicas

-Tu numero va a ir precedido de un can- can. No podemos...- Jane bufó

-Querrá decir que yo no puedo...

-Eso mismo. Tu estarás subida al columpio

-Pues vaya. Ellas van a llevar trajes bonitos y yo voy a pasarme todo el rato medio desnuda.

-Pues si. Pero yo había pensado el segundo número... El tango de Roxanne

-¡Esa canción es genial!- intervino Lily

-Si, y como tengo pensado montarla... creo que quedará bien

-Nos está diciendo que tenemos que Bailar delante de todo el colegio...?- intervino Sirius

-Si... yo había pensado en usted señor Black para hacer los dos papeles protagonistas

-¿yo?

-Si, hará de Cristian en el primer numero y de el duque en el segundo... ¿cree que podrá bailar un tango mientras desnuda a Jane?

-¿y porque me tiene que desnudar?- preguntó ella aterrada

-El tango es casi una violación... es brusco, salvaje... no te va a desnudar, te va arrancar literalmente la ropa- Sirius miraba a Jane que había palidecido

-¿he hecho algo para que este enfadado conmigo?- le preguntó con voz amedrentada. Sirius abrió los ojos, no quería bailar con él- ¿no puede hacerlo Nico?

-No Jane, durante toda tu vida solo has sido capaz de bailar con Nico. Quiero que puedas confiar en otras personas. Quiero que si Sirius o cualquier otro te tiene que levantar confíes en él

-¿y cree que una violación a ritmo de tango me hará confiar?

-Vas a bailar todo el curso con el señor Black... terminarás confiando

-¿pero porque?

-Porque he decidido emparejar a novatos con bailarines... será mas fácil, podréis corregiros entre vosotros. Y ahora ve a cambiarte mientras distribuyo las parejas. Tenemos que empezar.

Cabizbaja se marchó detrás del paraban seguida de una mujer que había permanecido todo el tiempo en silencio. Lecter se volvió hacia ellos con una sonrisa. La mujer apareció unos minutos después.

-Bien, vamos a emparejaros. Tenemos poco tiempo. Nico, bailarás con Sara... empezad a calentar- Sara se levantó para ir con Nico que inmediatamente empezó a explicarle el calentamiento- Alex, tu bailaras con...- James apretó los puños con fuerza-... Maria- "¡Si!" resonó en la cabeza de James. Lily estaba pálida- Lily tu bailaras con James- se limitó a asentir poniéndose en pie caminando hacia James que sonreía satisfecho.

Sirius se puso en pie para ver como Jane aparecía por detrás del paraban. Se había recogido el pelo en una coleta, ahora iba toda vestida de negro con un mallote y unos pantalones con algo de brillo por debajo de las rodillas que se ataban muy por debajo de la cintura... dejando entrever el final de las piernas del mallote. Había cambiado los zapatos por otros de salón con menos tacón. Se miraron tensos y caminó hacia él.

-Empecemos calentando- susurró.

-Voy a esforzarme para hacerlo bien

-Me conformo con que no me pises- respondió ella huraña

-¿cómo empezamos?

-Cojéme la pierna

Lo que vio Sirius fue como Jane se acercaba y levantaba la pierna hasta apoyarla en su hombro. Sirius la sostuvo con cuidado apreciando la delicada piel, como los músculos se habían tensado. Acarició con suavidad. Ella no dijo nada... siguieron calentando.

-Bien señores- oyeron la voz de Lecter- empezamos con el Vals- todos los bailarines arrastraron a sus parejas hacia esquinas de la sala- No quiero que se sientan cómodos en ningún momento-

Lecter miró a la mujer que sacó su varita e hizo una floritura con la mano que los envolvió en una luz amarillenta... Sirius oyó a Jane suspirar a su lado. Cuando la luz cesó se miraron sorprendidos. Los chicos iban vestidos con elegante frac negro, camisa blanca y pajarita... y las chicas... con trajes de noche.

James miró a Lily boquiabierto... llevaba un bonito vestido largo hasta sus pies de seda malva que hacía resaltar su cabello rojo como el fuego..., ella visiblemente sonrojada miraba hacía el suelo

-Bien, me gusta... adopten la posición...

Inmediatamente Lily dio un paso hacia James mirándolo a los ojos... se congelaron los minutos... el momento.

-Estas preciosa- susurró mientras Lily le ponía la mano sobre su cintura... sonriéndole, cuando James apoyó su mano en la cintura supo que ese momento lo recordaría toda su vida

Pero si alguien no podía moverse en ese momento era Sirius que miraba a Jane embelesado. Iba vestida con un vestido verde del mismo tono que sus ojos, tenía un escote en V que realzaba su pecho para atarse sobre su nuca... En el cuello un pañuelo verde que se recogía sobre sus brazos. Ella se volvió para mirar a Lecter que sonreía, lo que permitió a Sirius apreciar que llevaba toda la espalda al descubierto...

Empezó a sonar el Danubio azul, con sus compases suaves y acariciantes.. Sirius vio como Jane elevaba los brazos y se inclinaba hacia atrás dejando caer la cabeza de lado... unas clases de la infancia volvieron a su mente... ese lo conocía.

Inmediatamente colocó una de sus manos en la cintura de la chica dos cálidas pieles entraron en contacto, la mano de Jane encajó en su hombro... las manos en alto se unieron..., se miraron unos momentos, mientras resonaban las lentas notas del inicio, esperando el compás adecuado para empezar.

Jane llevó la cabeza de nuevo hacia un lado muy despacio casi como si la estuvieran acariciando, Sirius aprovechó para hacer que todo el cuerpo de ella se inclinara de ese lado... cuando la levantó, Jane se acercó un poco más a él... la música se animó y Jane trató de dirigir el movimiento, pero sintió como Sirius la empujaba de la espalda... se dejó llevar, para descubrir con sorpresa que Sirius conocía el vals. Rompió la posición de la cabeza para mirarle sin detenerse:

-¡Sabes bailar!- tras elegantes pasos al ritmo de la música... primero lentos... un-dos-tres

-Mi madre me obligó a aprender para una de sus fiestas... solo se bailar vals- añadió con una sonrisa encantadora, las piernas de Jane no se doblaron de puro milagro

Cuando la música aceleró, presionó su espalda indicándole que iba a dar una vuelta sobre si misma, fue fácil guiarla... Jane lo hizo, sorprendiendo a Sirius por lo dócil que resultaba entre sus brazos... no había sido nada fácil aprender a bailarlo con su prima Bellatrix fastidiándolo. Pero Jane... era diferente, tras terminar la vuelta volvió a la posición inicial y siguieron con el baile, un-dos-tres.

Ninguno de los dos era consciente de que los demás habían parado y les estaban mirando, simplemente se estaban dejando llevar por la música... uno de sus acordes invitó a Sirius a hacer que Jane cambiara la posición de la cabeza... para quedarse quietos y balancearse de un lado a otro..., abrieron uno a cada lado mirándose para volverse a unir, girar sobre su posición y abrir el paso hacia otro lado... la música se hizo más fuerte... Sirius tomó a Jane haciéndola girar a mayor velocidad y con más vigor.

Las chicas suspiraban por lo guapo que se veía Sirius erguido vestido todo de negro y con su pose aristocrática que en esos momentos era más evidente que nunca, espalda erguida... brazos levantados, barbilla orgullosa... Casi parecía sostener a Jane que era como un delicado cisne entre sus brazos, era como la princesa más hermosa del reino en los brazos de su príncipe.. **_(nA: a veces me sorprendo a mi misma de las horteradas que puedo llegar a escribir) _**dando vueltas... girando sobre ellos, el mundo detenido solo ellos girando.

Incluso Sirius se aventuró con pegar a Jane a su cuerpo por la espalda rodeándola por la cintura con una mano y las otras dos enlazadas arriba para dar unos pasos hacia delante, dejar caer a Jane hacia atrás que elevó elegantemente una pierna, para luego separarse girando sobre sus dos brazos. Un- dos- tres giraron para detenerse abrir su cuerpo hacia fuera mientras ella levantaba una pierna por delante de él para luego volver a la posición inicial y seguir con el paso clásico... un. dos. tres... ritmo de vals... ritmo de corazones... un. dos. tres...Jane perdida en el río azul de Sirius.

Se separaron para mirarse y hacer una reverencia. Jane hizo ademán de caminar hacia Sirius para luego ir en dirección contraria girando sobre si misma... Sirius la siguió sosteniéndola de la cintura cada vez que daba una vuelta y se inclinaba antes de dar tres gracioso pasos... Un-dos- tres posición de baile y vueltas calmadas... pulsaciones bajando... Volvieron a detenerse balanceándose mirándose...Sirius quería más... la música volvió a crecer casi como los latidos de su corazón

-¿Puedo alzarte en este baile?- le preguntó, ella volvió a romper la posición de su cabeza

-Puedes alzarme en cualquier baile

-¿Cómo lo hago?

-Depende de cómo quieras que sea la postura

-Algo fácil...- Jane sonrió

-Pues entonces solo tienes que cogerme de la cintura con las dos manos y elevarme por encima de ti. Yo saltaré para ayudarte

-¿No caerás?- susurró él mirándola con ojos tiernos

-¿me dejaras caer?- preguntó ella notando a la vez como Sirius llevaba sus manos a los hombros y las de él se posaban en su cintura. Cuando Sirius impulsaba... Jane saltó apoyándose en sus hombros

-Conmigo nunca caerás... Nunca- oyó que susurraba cuando la llevó a lo más alto.

Cuando Jane estuvo abajo le miró con una sonrisa recuperando la posición inicial... un pequeño balanceo, vueltas, tres pasos suaves y más vueltas... empezaron a girar más veloces, la música era más fuerte... aprovechando los acordes mantenidos para que Jane girase elevando una pierna y su mano con las manos de Sirius sobre su cintura... vueltas y más vueltas, pasos hacia delante y de nuevo vueltas... se inició una música suave hasta el final de la canción en que Sirius la hizo dar una media vuelta para quedarse apoyados espalda con torso.

Esta vez fue Jane quien tomó las riendas del baile, hizo elevar la mano que Sirius tenía sobre su cintura hasta que los dos estuvieron con los brazos en alto. Para luego bajar acariciando los brazos de Sirius, mirándole a los ojos haciendo que el le siguiera en el movimiento para llevarlas a su cintura... haciendo que ella cayera hacia atrás dejando una mano en el aire mientras la otra bajaba con su tronco, volvió a elevarse... volvió a coger sus manos, dio una vuelta y obligó a Sirius a recuperar la posición inicial, giraron y giraron... Sirius volvió a elevarla.

Jane se separó de él e hicieron los dos una reverencia a medida que la música llegaba a su fin...sus miradas se fusionaron...

* * *

¡MERLIN, CIRCE Y TODOS LOS SANTOS MAGOS¿puede haber algo más sexy que Sirius en frack bailando un Vals... bueno, igual to despechugao bailando un tango.. os dejo que me lo digais con un review...

Nada... que me voy... ta luec... besos

y recordad: LOS REVIEWS NOS HACEN FELICES...


	8. Cronica del beso que te di y de como me

**Hola a todos... aquí estoy de nuevo y os traigo el capitulo más largo que he escrito en mi vida... creo**

**Bueno, espero que os guste porque esta calentito calentito... tan calentito que he puesto el último punto y lo he subido inmediatamente, así que por una vez me vais a tener que perdonar si hay alguna falta ortográfica grave... tenía unas ganas de soltarlo!...**

**agradecer a todas las personas que me han dejado review: Chris-McLoud, emma feltom, Miska20, Niv Riddle **(si el Sirius en traje te parece sexy, espera a ver al de este capi**), laura-malfoy (**¿has visto el titulo, creo que he satisfecho tus deseos, aunque no se si de la manera que esperas, ya me lo dirás**), Clawy (**recuerda que me prometiste un review a pesar de todo jejejej

**Y ahora decir que este a este capítulo se le puede considerar el primero con lemon propiamente dicho, y con eso lo digo todo.**

**Y como me gusto eso de ponerle banda sonora a la cosa... ahi va:**

**- El tango de Roxanne:** BSO de Moulin Rouge (para el tango propiametne dicho, y para el final)

**- No pretendo** (Gloria Estefan disco amor y suerte) para el Lily James

**- You can leave your hat on**: BSO de 9 semanas y media de Joe Cocker (este sabreís donde va enseguida

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 8: Crónica del beso que te di y de como me partiste el alma**

El como a Dumbledore se le pudo ocurrir dejar ir de fiesta a los alumnos de 6 y 7 era algo que nadie entendía, y más teniendo en cuenta que en la primera visita del año a Hogsmeade había sido un total desmadre.

No se sabía como a la vuelta habían colado en el castillo whisky de fuego y habían terminado la mitad del alumnado del colegio de fiesta en el gran comedor... todos en pijama y todos en un estado de instabilidad sospechoso que hizo que Madam Pomfrey agotase sus existencias de poción antiresaca al día siguiente... eso y un Sirius Black con una brecha en la cabeza que dijo haberse echo al ser atacado por un hipogrifo desbocado que había en el colegio, basta decir que tras eso Jane no le habló en una semana _(NA: pero que burra es esta chica a veces...)_.

Pero el caso es que el día de Halloween después de la cena, los alumnos de 7 iban a bajar al pueblo para una fiesta organizada por los de Armony en las tres escobas... y para eso faltaba una semana...

Pero no adelantemos acontecimientos, porque decir que los ánimos en el colegio estaban por todo lo alto, era decir poco. Las chicas corrían de un lado a otro discutiendo que iban a ponerse, que clase de música iba a haber... si los chicos de Armony serían decididos o como bailarían, ya que todos habían estudiado danza...

Las únicas que permanecían ajenas a todo el ajetreo, o al menos en apariencia eran Lily y Jane, que se sentaban en la mesa hablando de sus cosas mientras sus compañeras de curso decidían que se iban a poner... pero Jane no lo llevaba tan bien... cada vez que recordaba una conversación de su hermana con Sirius le venían arcadas...

Casi después de que Dumbledore anunciase lo de la fiesta Lis había aparecido en la mesa de Gryffindor para abrazar a Sirius:

-Siri... ¿iremos juntos a la fiesta verdad?- le preguntó

-¿Siri?- susurró Jane mirando a Lily mientras hacía ver que vomitaba...

-¿lo dudas preciosa?- ahora si le habían venido arcadas, pero de verdad

-Quería estar segura- añadió ella antes de plantarle un beso a Sirius, que el aprovechó para atraerla más hacia su cuerpo...

Cuando oyó como Jane se levantaba para marcharse rompió el beso con Lis, ella le miró extrañada, pero no comentó nada, se limitó a sonreír como siempre hacía y marcharse.

El lunes había llegado a Hogwarts, y con él las lecciones de baile y los duros ensayos. Casi todos controlaban ya el vals y prácticamente lo básico del tango, así que ese día iban empezar con la coreografía de Lecter.

La de Sparking diamonds estaba quedando muy bien... y el can-can iba a ser espectacular, el tango era algo que preocupaba a todos... en espacial a Jane.

Estaban en la sala de baile esperando la llegada de Lecter para empezar cuando Jane abrió la puerta visiblemente agitada y nerviosa corriendo hacia Lily...

-¿qué pasa?- preguntó la pelirroja al verla tan excitada

-¡Va a venir!- gritó Jane cogiendo a Lily y Nico de las manos dando pequeños saltitos. Sirius se puso alerta

-¿quién?- preguntó Nico

-¡en serio¿cuándo?- Lily parecía tan emocionada como ella

-Para Halloween. A la fiestaaaaaa. Me acaba de escribir- dijo dejando de saltar para mostrarles una carta arrugada en su mano... inmediatamente Lily se puso a leerla... y empezó a gritar...

-¡ES GENIAL!- las dos se abrazaron dando saltos

-QUEREIS PARAR LAS DOS Y EXPLICARME QUIEN VA A VENIR- gritó Nico haciéndolas mirarlo y empezar a reírse...

-Alain..., va a venir- Jane cada vez estaba más emocionada

-¿pero quien es Alain?- preguntó Nico

-Un amigo que conocí este verano- aclaró Jane.

Sirius sintió como el estomago le daba un vuelco para luego descubrir que no sabía donde se había ido: Alain alias: Mi guía francés.

-Y por lo que veo le conoces muy bien- añadió Nico mirando de reojo a Sirius que permanecía blanco, estático y apretando los puños fuertemente

-Salimos juntos todo el verano... nos hemos seguido escribiendo- añadió ella- fue más tierno cuando nos despedimos...- dijo suspirando

-No me has enseñado ninguna foto suya...- susurró Nico molesto

-Espera

Jane corrió hacia su mochila que reposaba en el suelo y sacó una foto. Pasó por delante de Sirius y se la entregó a Nico...

-¡Joder Jane, este tío esta buenísimo...- Jamés miró a Sirius con cara de... "te lo dije", pero Sirius no estaba para tales cosas. Nico estaba contemplando la foto detenidamente- Me suena su cara.

-¡es Alain DeVeraux!- grito Maria desde detrás de Nico

-¿El vocalista de los Brujos demoníacos?- preguntó James acercándose para ver la foto

-El mismo- añadió Lily- y salió con Jane durante casi dos meses...

Sara y Maria empezaron a gritar emocionadas para empezar a preguntarle si era simpático, si besaba bien, donde habían ido, que habían echo, como se habían conocido...

James había tomado la foto contemplándola... Notó a Sirius resoplarle al oído mirando la foto, Sirius era mucho más alto que él, pero desde su altura notaba su ira concentrándose en cada célula de su cuerpo, y nadie sabe lo peligroso que se vuelve Sirius en esos casos... es un perro rabioso, un autentico animal salvaje... y no era para menos, en la foto aparecía un apuesto chico alto de ojos y cabellos negros, de porte distinguido, aunque ligeramente rebelde... muy guapo como solían decir las chicas. Jane estaba a su lado rodeada por los hombros y apoyada en su torso con un vestido blanco... los dos muy sonrientes y demasiado juntos para la salud mental de Sirius.

-Addams- saltó Sirius con malicia, ella le miró- ¿eso no será un montaje?

-Pues no- añadió ella despectivamente

-Lo digo porque no entiendo como un chico como él se ha podido fijar en alguien como tu

-¿alguien como yo?- preguntó ella levantando una ceja

-Si, alguien sin atractivo, curvas... y que además parece una marimacho

-O sea, que no tengo ningún atractivo

-Eso mismo

-Hay muchas clases de atractivos. Por ejemplo tu para mi no tienes ninguno- Sirius cerró los puños mirándola... imaginándola como el día que se coló en su cama.

-¿eso crees?

Jane asintió con la cabeza. Lecter entró en la clase acompañado por la señora Dutsmon... Jane cogió la foto y corrió a guardarla en su mochila... al volverse lo primero que vio fue la dura mirada de Sirius fija sobre ella. Le sonrió con suficiencia apoyándose sobre la barra de madera. Sirius casi pudo ver en sus ojos el desafío, si él iba a ir con Lis ella iba a ir con un cantante famoso a la fiesta... le había vuelto a ganar.. .otra vez

-Hoy vamos a empezar con el tango- dijo Lecter- ya tenemos claras las posiciones y pasos básicos, todo lo demás vamos a aprenderlo montando la coreografía.

Lecter pasó a explicarles en que iba a consistir... Se pusieron en pie para ensayarla. Ya se sabían la canción, Lecter se había encargado de enseñársela. Jane y Sirius seguían mirándose desafiantes. Él en el centro de la sala, ella apoyada sobre uno de los espejos, ninguno de los escuchaba, era una lucha de silenciosas miradas.

Las chicas pasaron a sentarse siguiendo las instrucciones de Lecter. Empezaba Sirius, se incorporaba Jane y luego el resto de los chicos rodeándolos.

Lecter seguía hablando unas palabras de la canción resonaron en la cabeza de Sirius: "_Nunca te enamores de una mujer que se vende...los celos... te volverán... LOOOOCOOCOO_"

Lecter estaba hablando, les estaba explicando la actitud... Los demás eran simples hombres que habían ido buscando placer, debían mirar a Jane y Sirius con envidia andando con chulería alrededor de ellos, tratando de seducir a Jane con la mirada mientras bailaban los primeros pasos. Jane les haría gestos para atraerles mientras bailaba con Sirius.

Por su parte, Sirius debía aportar una actitud arrogante, de superioridad, de fuerza mirando a Jane con lujuria, mirándola como si fuera suya... Lecter no apreció que esa era la mirada que tenía sobre Jane, la mirada de un perro rabioso, la mirada de alguien que se podría abalanzar sobre ella para devorarla delante de todos... los celos, si.. los celos le estaban volviendo... Loco.

Jane estaba apoyada sobre la barra, mirando a Sirius fijamente. Sabía que estaba rabioso, lo veía en sus ojos, y se alegraba enormemente al saber que ella también podía producirle celos. Levantó la barbilla mirándole, diciéndole que no le tenía miedo, aunque fuera 20 centímetros más bajita y débil que el... ella tenía un as en la manga.

-¿por qué aún no estas lista?- La voz de Lecter hizo salir a Jane de su ensimismamiento- quítate la ropa.

Ese día llevaba una túnica ancha y negra que le tapaba hasta las rodillas, medias negras y unos zapatos de tacón altísimos... _(NA: con lo cual solo era 10 cm más bajita que Sirius)_

-¿No prefiere que me la quite cuando avance hacia el centro?- preguntó ella

-Espero que vayas vestida como te dije- advirtió Lecter volviéndose hacia Sirius- Bien Sirius en primer lugar os tenéis que enfrentar. Tu estarás hablando mientras Jane avanza hacía ti de manera sensual. Se quitará la parte de encima de la túnica... vamos desde ahí, a ver que os sugiere la música mientras Sirius habla. Pero sobre todo, quiero ver pasión en vuestros ojos, gestos y palabras... ¿podréis hacerlo?

Lecter no esperó respuesta. Sirius dudo unos momentos antes de quitarse la camisa por encima de la cabeza sorprendiendo a todos, incluso se desabrochó el botón del pantalón, el juego de seducción empieza, el duelo de poder... Miró a Jane... que sonreía... empezó a recitar sus frases poniendo los brazos sobre sus caderas...

_Tenemos un baile... en los burdeles de buenos aires..._

Sirius miró hacia Madam Dumont y chasqueó los dedos pidiendo música a una banda invisible. Jane se mordió el labio inferior, Sirius sin camisa, el pantalón desabrochado dejando ver el inicio de una pelusilla negra hasta su ombligo, los músculos de su tórax y abdominales marcados, sus fuertes brazos, el pelo desecho... era demasiado para ella _(NA: y para todas)_

_Cuenta la historia...de una prostituta... y de un hombre..._

Sirius se dirigió hacia sus compañeros sentados en el suelo, para señalar a Jane al decir prostituta. Todos se rieron de manera descarada, Jane también, ya no estaba apoyada en la pared, sino mirando a Sirius muy atenta... con ojos entrecerrados, mordiéndose el labio inferior, dio un paso flexionando la rodilla, Sirius otro... van acercándose, tanteándose con la mirada, lentamente, Jane se humedeció los labios

_que se enamora..._

Están uno frente al otro separados por dos metros se miran, casi acariciándose con la mirada, Sirius siente unas ganas terribles de abalanzarse sobre Jane, su manera de caminar y moverse, no debería estar permitida. Pero no puede, ella esta actuando, quiere seducirle... a pesar de todo y no lo puede permitir...

_de ella..._

Jane mira a Sirius sus ojos verdes se clavan sobre él, la atrae, la atrae con todos los poros de la piel, su mirada azul, la potencia que irradian sus hombros... la vuelven loca... pero esta actuando, y ahora le toca a ella sorprender...

_Al principio..._

Jane empieza a darse la vuelta

_... hay deseo..._

Los ojos de Sirius se abren con sorpresa, el deseo toma significado para él en ese momento. Jane se ha abierto la túnica al dar la vuelta y la deja caer en su recorrido volviendo a estar de frente a Sirius abriendo las piernas mientras sus manos bajan por el cuello pasado por el centro de sus pechos hasta la cintura acariciándose..., no deja de mirarle en ningún momento. Eso no lo esperaba y es lo más bello que ha visto nunca... Jane lleva un picardías de color negro hasta la cintura, y una braguita negra con medias hasta los muslos y ligero incluido...

_Luego... pasión_

Con dos pasos están uno frente al otro, adoptan la posición de tango, mientras Jane sube una de sus piernas por la de Sirius mientras las manos de él bajan por su espalda... muy abajo

_Luego sospecha..._

Sirius pasa el glúteo de Jane acariciándole la pierna que se ha unido a su cadera..., y Jane cae hacia atrás haciendo que Sirius baje con ella obligándolo a apoyar sus labios en el inicio de su pecho. Vuelven a subir, sus ojos se encuentran un momento, pero Jane dirige su vista hacia Nico y estira el brazo hacia él llamándole, el chico se pone en pie y camina hacia ellos

_¡celos, ira, traición!_

Sirius parece enfadado cuando separa a Jane de su cuerpo, la hace dar media vuelta para apoyarla sobre su espalda y acariciarla con una mano, mientras, Jane mira a James y al otro compañero... Sirius puede notar su mirada lasciva. La mano que sube por su vientre se convierte en una caricia áspera... Parece enfadado, y está enfadado... esta jugando con él, con Nico con Alain, con todos... vuelven a enfrentarse, ahora le mira a él de manera lasciva escurriéndose por su tórax con sus manos...

_Cuando el amor es para el mejor postor no se puede confiar_

Sirius la toma de ambas manos para levantarla. Brazos abiertos, y la empuja hacia atrás dando tres pasosvuelven hacia delante... entrecruzan sus piernas, pero Jane esta mirando a los otros...

_Y sin confianza..._

_NO HAY AMOR_

Sirius le ha hecho dar una vuelta sobre ella misma... tan brusca que le mira sorprendida por unos momentos... "No hay amor" resuena en la mente de Jane, se recompone rápidamente, vuelve a ser lasciva su mirada, las de los dos...

_Los celos... _

Sirius la empuja hacia atrás, mientras la hace girar...

_si,... los celos _

La suelta, Jane se toma la muñeca, no le duele, Sirius no le ha hecho daño, pero había tal vigor en su movimiento que es lo que requiere, él esta celoso de Alain... y ella lo sabe, se lo dicen sus ojos, sus frases demasiado pasionales... esta terriblemente celoso... Siente a James detrás de ella. Sirius la toma con fuerza...

_te volverán... _

Se la acerca de manera frenética... bajando su mano por el rostro de Jane... hasta su pecho, casi perdiéndose en el inicio de su escote... es una caricia demasiado pasional como para que a Jane no se erice la piel de todo el cuerpo... anhela más, se lo dice con los ojos... entreabre los labios... le acaricia con la pierna, Sirius sonríe triunfante y la empuja... James la toma entre sus brazos...

¡LOOOOCOOOO ! 

En ese momento, Lecter detuvo la música y todos se volvieron a mirarle, todos excepto Jane y Sirius que aún tenían la mirada fija en el otro... enfrentada, Jane enfadada por hacerle sentir tanto con una simple caricia, Sirius satisfecho, porque a esas alturas ya sabía reconocer los gestos de Jane, era demasiado tiempo observándola... deseándola y sabía que antes de empujarla le estaba pidiendo más, esta vez había sido él el que la rechazaba, y estaba satisfecho por ello... Jane cerraba sus puños con fuerza mirándole, odiándole... por hacerla débil, por anhelarle... aun respiraba de manera agitada... un grito de Lecter les hizo romper el contacto visual...

-¡vosotros dos, queréis prestarme atención- ambos le miraron

-Perdón profesor- intervino Jane

-Estaba felicitándoos por vuestra actuación- añadió él con una sonrisa- me ha gustado mucho vuestra improvisación- los demás se miraron, sabían que aquello no había sido una improvisación... todos se habían dado cuenta- creo que hice bien al poneros juntos- en ese momento sonó la campana que da por finalizada las clase- bien, nos vemos mañana por la noche...

Lecter desapareció por una de las puertas. Sirius, aún furioso recogió la camisa, no se molestó en ponérsela, pasó por el lado de Jane, que permanecía con los brazos sobre las caderas, no se miraron directamente, no era necesario... la tensión al pasar junto al otro era demasiada... aún respiraban de manera agitada... Sus compañeros fueron saliendo del aula. Jane permanecía en pie todavía mirando hacia el infinito cuando Lily y Nico la llamaron. Se volvió lentamente hacia ellos:

-¿estas bien?- le preguntó Lily preocupada

-¿Porque no habría de estarlo?- Jane estaba sorprendida

-Ha sido muy brusco- intervino Nico- estaba muerto de celos

-Lo se- añadió Jane con una sonrisa

-¿te ha hecho daño?- volvió a preguntar Lily

-No...- los dos alzaron las cejas- no me ha hecho daño...- protestó Jane- puede que desde fuera lo pareciera... es difícil de explicar. Se que Sirius nunca me hará daño físico... me ve demasiado frágil.

-Me quedo mas tranquila, cuando he visto como te hacía girar he estado a punto de convertirlo en un sapo cornudo.

-Créeme Lily, me ha dolido más que no me besara después de acariciarme- los dos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos- No me miréis así... es la verdad

-Lo cierto es que todo el baile, ha sido lascivo- añadió Nico- estabais muy subiditos de tono-

Jane enrojeció mientras se ponía la túnica, lo cierto es que aún podía notar las manos de Sirius sobre su cuerpo y no le gustaba tener esa sensación de desasosiego, ahora le anhelaba más que antes...

-Voy a mi cuarto antes de comer- les dijo mientras desaparecía por la puerta. Los dos la miraron salir

-Como hagan muchos bailes como este van a acabar mal, son los dos demasiado pasionales- comentó Lily

-O muy bien- intervino Nico con una sonrisa

* * *

Sirius cerró la puerta de su cuarto dando un portazo que sobresaltó a Lupin que estaba acostado en la cama leyendo un libro. El licántropo le miró sorprendido, respiraba con fuerza, iba sin camisa y estaba sudoroso... andaba sin parar de un lado a otro... James entró detrás

-¿qué ha pasado?- le preguntó- ¿a que joven estabas seduciendo antes de que te sorprendieran?

Sirius solo gruñó, antes de entrar en el baño dando otro portazo... se fue hacia el espejo para mirarse, tenía la cara descompuesta... se retiró el pelo de la cara de manera violenta, volvió a mirarse, aun tenía la imagen de Jane en lencería, aún tenía su sabor y su olor cuando ella le había permitido besarle el pecho, aún notaba el suave tacto de la piel de ella en sus manos... no podía soportarlo... su cuerpo estaba reaccionando.. tenía que liberar la tensión, pero no tenía a Jane, la idea de ir hasta ella y cargárla al hombro para llevarla aun rincón oscuro era tentadora, pero no podía, no en esos momentos, así que tomó la segunda opción... se desnudó y entró en la ducha...encendió el agua fría, no era suficiente, tenía que liberarla él solo... iba a ser un 5 contra uno...

A unos metros de allí en la misma torre, pero en el baño de las chicas, una joven de castaños cabellos también liberaba tensiones...

* * *

La tensión esa semana se palpaba en el ambiente, la tensión entre Jane y Sirius no hacía más que crecer. Se había corrido la voz de que Alain DeVeroux iba a venir a la fiesta porque era el novio de Jane. Sirius estaba en un estado de malas pulgas durante las 24 horas del día. Los enfrentamientos eran cada vez más frecuentes... Sirius aprovechaba la mínima para insultar a Jane y ella le ignoraba, pero no podía tolerar que Lis y él estuvieran besuqueandose en el Gran Comedor durante las comidas y los descansos...

La tensión iba creciendo cruzaban miradas desafiantes, miradas de poder, miradas de seducción, pero ninguno quería ceder.. los dos deseaban, ninguno quería rendirse a los encantos del otro.

El colmo fue durante los entrenamientos de quidditch. El club de admiradoras había ido como siempre a ver a Sirius y James. Lily y Nico estaban también allí, pendientes de Jane. Lis había ido para ver a Sirius.

Sirius estaba exigiendo lo máximo a todos sus jugadores... pero con Jane estaba siendo... excesivo, si, esa era la palabra. Solo había una bludger en juego, todos marcaban a Jane que trataba de esquivarlos con la quaffle. Sirius no hacía más que pegarle gritos protestando ante todas sus jugadas y movimientos, recriminándole lo lenta y torpe que era...

Jane había estado jugando sin protestar lo más mínimo, pero poco a poco iba perdiendo la paciencia, además estaba algo más cansada de lo normal... ese mediodía había tenido una discusión con Sirius y había olvidado tomar la poción.

Cuando Sirius se quitó la túnica de entrenamiento quedando solo con una camiseta ajustada las admirados empezaron a gritar alterando más si eso era posible los nervios de Jane, dejándolos tan a flor de piel que le quitaron la quaffle...

La amonestación de Sirius fue tan brutal que terminó lanzándole la quaffle a la cara... no le golpeó, Sirius la detuvo, pero Jane ya había llegado al suelo e iba camino de los vestuarios... la respiración acelerada que tenía en esos momentos no era una buena señal...

Sirius bajó con la escoba hasta ponerse delante de ella, mientras el resto de jugadores les observaba desde los aires, Lis empezó a bajar las escaleras para darle una toalla.

-¡que quieres ahora!- bramó Jane molesta, tenía el rostro perlado de sudor

-¿Dónde crees que vas, No hemos terminado el entrene- añadió Sirius impidiéndole pasar

-Yo si, estoy harta de ti- Jane dio un paso hacia un lado, Sirius hizo lo mismo- ¿quieres dejarme pasar?

-Haz el favor de subir ahí arriba de nuevo. Tienes aún mucho que trabajar

-¿se puede saber que pasa contigo?- le preguntó Jane con voz débil

-¿conmigo¿y que hay de ti, desde que sabes que va a venir el francesito no rindes en los entrenes- Sirius se había acercado a ella quedando a escasos centímetros

-Eso es mentira y lo sabes... estas celoso- añadió Jane colocándose las manos sobre las caderas para mirarlo enfadada, su pecho subía y bajaba agitado

-¿celoso de él y tu?... no me hagas reír.- retrucó Sirius clavando su mirada desafiante desde las alturas sobre la de ella.

-Sirius...- Lis había aparecido y corrió hacia él. Jane bajó la mirada para poner mala cara, fue entonces cuando Sirius percibió lo blanca y sudorosa que estaba- ¿ya habéis terminado?- Lis saltó al cuello de Sirius.

Jane chasqueó la lengua con desprecio y se dio media vuelta para entrar a los vestuarios, bajo la mirada de Sirius.

-No Lis- añadió él de malas maneras soltándose de ella- no hemos terminado, y estaba hablando con uno de mis jugadores- Ahora estaba recordando lo deprisa que respiraba Jane y empezaba a preocuparse- si me disculpas...

Sirius se dio media vuelta para entrar en los vestuarios, la puerta del de las chicas estaba abierta.. se oían voces desde dentro.. Lily y Nico estaban allí. Sirius se convirtió en el perro negro y cruzó la puerta

-¿ya te encuentras mejor?- Lily estaba agachada junto a Nico, y Jane estaba sentada en el suelo apoyando la espalda sobre las taquillas..

No llevaba ya la túnica de entrenamiento, simplemente un sujetador rojo, su pecho estaba embadurnado de una sustancia viscosa y verdosa que le estaba poniendo la piel ligeramente rojiza, estaba pálida y con los ojos cerrados tratando de respirar de forma acompasada. Sirius gimió desde su rincón donde permanecía observando... igual se había pasado con ella..., bueno, se había pasado mucho en el entrenamiento.

Estoy bien, no ha sido nada- comentó ella sin abrir los ojos- este medio día se me olvido tomarme la poción

-¡Jane!- protestó Nico

-Lo se... lo se. He de tomármela todos los días 3 veces sin falta

-Y encima el estúpido de Sirius te ha estado machacando durante todo el entrene- añadió Lily

-Lo se... me he dado cuenta- abrió los ojos para mirarlos- Es el capitán, quiere que seamos los mejores

-Sois los mejores- protestó Lily- además no ha sido solo hoy. Toda la semana te esta machacando desde que se enteró de que venía Alain- Jane tomó la poción roja que Lily le daba y se la llevó a los labios bebiéndosela

-Igual debí decíroslo cuando él no estuviera. Así nadie se habría enterado- Jane notó como algo se movía entre la oscuridad y dirigió sus ojos hacia allí para descubrir al perro negro- Hola!- le saludó con una sonrisa.

El perro se acercó lentamente con las orejas bajas... e interiormente muy arrepentido por el mal rato que le había echo pasar a Jane.

-¿por qué tan triste?- preguntó ella rascándole entre las orejas. El perro se acercó para lamerle el rostro con ternura haciendo que Jane sonriera- estoy bien, no te preocupes. Estoy acostumbrada a esto.

El perro la volvió a mirar de manera tan lastimera, que Jane no pudo contener las risas. Y antes de ponerse en pie tomó su hocico entre sus manos para darle un suave beso. Un beso tan tierno que le acompañaría hasta el fin de sus días...

* * *

Finalmente el día de la fiesta había llegado, la tarde calló sobre el castillo y todos los de sexto y séptimo iban de un lado a otro preparándose. Sobre todo las chicas, recogidos de última hora, peinados, llantos, estrés... Todas querían ir monísimas.. todas corriendo de un lado a otro. Y los chicos esperando para vestirse hasta el último momento

Eran casi las 8 de la tarde, Lily estaba en su cuarto dejando que Jane la terminara de peinar. En realidad no estaba haciendo nada del otro mundo, simplemente le estaba rizando un poco las puntas. Mientras sus compañeras de cuarto corrían y sacaban toda la ropa del armario, se probaban, se quitaban, se cogían ropa entre ellas... miles de combinaciones. Ninguna les gustaba.

-¿por qué no te vistes Jane?- preguntó Samara viendo que esta aún iba con el pijama

-porque tengo tiempo de sobra- respondió ella dándole los últimos toques al peinado de Lily

-no se como puedes estar tan tranquila- añadió Anna con envidia- has quedado con Alain DeVeroux

-No es para tanto de verdad- añadió ella caminando hasta el armario para sacar su ropa- ¿puedo ducharme ya o vais a entrar más al baño?

-Puedes entrar- añadieron las dos

Jane cruzó la puerta del baño, mientras Lily cogía su ropa para empezar a vestirse... Las dos chicas la ignoraron y siguieron con sus cosas.

Cuando Lily bajó a la sala común lo primero que vio fue a Remus sentado en el sillón ya vestido leyendo uno de sus libros. Se acercó a él, iba muy guapo con un pantalón vaquero y una camisa azul claro. Remus levantó la mirada al notarla acercarse.

-estas muy guapa- le dijo con una sonrisa mientras dejaba el libro y se ponía en pie

Y no era para menos, Lily llevaba una falda con mucho vuelo ligeramente arremangada en una de sus piernas, mientras por debajo llevaba lo que parecían unas enaguas. Encima llevaba una camiseta que se ceñía a su figura de color verde oscuro y una chaquetita por debajo del pecho.

-Gracias, en realidad toda la ropa es de Jane- respondió ella con una sonrisa

-¿toda?

-Bueno, la falda y la chaqueta si. El resto es mío.

Remus se puso en pie junto con Lily, tenía una sensación rara en el estómago. Ellos habían acordado ir juntos a la fiesta, pero Lupin había quedado con una chica de sexto, que le gustaba mucho. Sabía que si se lo decía no habría ningún problema. Pero James se había ofrecido a sustituirle, y claro, no podía decirle nada a Lily porque sino se iba a mosquear y entonces si que no iba a ir a la fiesta. Cruzaron la puerta del retrato...

Los siguientes en bajar fueron James y Peter (_con este no me voy a molestar_) James llevaba un pantalón de tela grisáceo y una camisa amarilla por fuera del pantalón. Varias de las chicas de quinto que no iban a la fiesta y que por tanto estaban sentadas en la sala común se volvieron a mirarlo. Él se revolvió el pelo y avanzó hacia la salida.

El último en bajar fue Sirius. Su aspecto era más desaliñado que nunca... o quizá fueran los pantalones desgarrados por múltiples partes, o la camisa negra que llevaba entreabierta y arremangada hasta los codos. O quizás las botas de motorista, o que parecía que se acababa de levantar de dormir con todo el pelo desecho, o las cadenas que colgaban de su pantalón, o las manos en los bolsillos, y sin embargo, las chicas suspiraron sonoramente... miles de caras se volvieron hacia él cuando entró en el comedor... Lis casi saltó a su cuello al verlo arrancando miradas envidiosas de todas las presentes. Sin soltarse avanzaron hacia la mesa. Sirius en el fondo un poco fastidiado porque iba a tener que aguantarla toda la noche si quería dar celos a Jane... y es que era muy pesada, no entendía como dos personas nacidas de los mismos padres podían ser tan diferentes.

Se sentaron a la mesa, Lily estaba junto a Remus cenando en silencio, mientras James hablaba animadamente con Peter... alguien faltaba en aquel hermoso retrato

-¿dónde esta Jane?- preguntó de pronto Lis _(NA: que cotilla es esta chica?)_

-No cena en el colegio- añadió Lily haciendo que los 4 chicos y Lis la miraran

-¿cómo que no cena en el colegio?- preguntó Sirius dejando el tenedor de manera ruidosa sobre el plato

-No se como lo ha logrado. Supongo que se habrá camelado a Lecter para que hablara con Dumbledore y le diera permiso.

-¿Pero donde cena?- preguntó Lis

-En Hogsmeade con Alain

La cara de Sirius se tensó... su mirada pareció ensombrecerse cuando recorrió la mesa Gryffindor con los ojos, como si Jane fuera a aparecer en cualquier momento, pero ella no estaba allí, estaba con un chico sola en Hogsmeade.. sola con un cantante famoso que volvía loco a todas las chicas y que encima era su ex-novio... no lo podía soportar... notó como Lis buscaba su cuello tratando de besarle... cerró los ojos con fuerza y la atrajo hacia él para besarla casi de una manera violenta... ella gimió complacida y respondió a su beso, pero Sirius no era a ella a quien quería besar...

Cuando Lily salió fuera a esperar a Remus que se había ido a por una chaqueta, no se imaginó que esa noche comprendería muchas cosas... demasiadas si se lo hubieran dicho en ese momento. Estaba de pie en la puerta viendo como sus compañeros tomaban los carruajes hacía Hogsmeade. Cuando una desagradable voz la hizo volverse:

-Vaya.. vaya, la sangre sucia- Lucius Malfoy la miró arrastrando las palabras- no has encontrado a ningún mago decente con el que ir ¿verdad?- el grupo rió con ganas

-Si con mago decente te refieres a alguien como tu... la verdad es que no- respondió ella tocando disimuladamente la varita que llevaba sujeta en la espalda.

-Ten cuidado niña- añadió Lucius- podrían pasarte cosas desagradables...

-No te tengo miedo serpiente

Lucius hizo un ademán de avanzar hacia ella, alguien se interpuso entre los dos. James estaba enfrentándole:

-¿Algún problema Malfoy?- preguntó muy serio varita en mano apuntándole

-¿crees que es bueno retarme cuando esto es un uno contra 5?

-Un dos contra cinco- intervino Lily poniéndose al lado de James apuntando con su varita. James la miró de reojo sonriendo.

-¿qué pasa aquí?- la profesora McGonagall había aparecido por las puertas y les estaba mirando de forma severa- no quiero peleas, sino se quedarán sin ir a Hogsmeade por lo que queda de curso.

Los de Slytering los miraron con desprecio, antes de avanzar para coger sus carruajes. La profesora McGonagall volvió a entrar en el castillo dejando a James y Lily asolas en la puerta del castillo.

James miró a Lily unos momentos, estaba preciosa bajo la luz de la luna con el cabello ligeramente rizado, cuando se lo dijo ella le miró sorprendida, no sabía que esa noche iba a tener más sorpresas:

-¿nos vamos?- preguntó James, lo que hizo a Lily alzar una ceja

-¿dónde?

-A Hogsmeade- añadió el con una sonrisa

-Estoy esperando a Remus- respondió ella cruzándose de brazos

-Ah claro...- James se llevó una de sus manos hasta la barbilla sonriendo de manera pícara- es que ha habido un cambio de planes

-¿cómo un cambio de planes?- los ojos de Lily empezaban a estar enfadados, pero James siguió hablando, era su oportunidad

-Veras, Remus ha invitado a una chica que le gusta mucho a la fiesta.

-¿en serio?- preguntó Lily sorprendida

-Si, pero estaba indeciso porque ya había quedado contigo, por lo que le dije que fuera con ella y yo iría contigo-Lily bufó molesta

-¿y pensabas que iría contigo cuando me lo dijeras?

-Si- respondió el con sencillez, Lily se sorprendió

-Si siempre te he rechazado- añadió ella

-Pero mantengo la esperanza de que algún día me dirás que si... quizá hoy- añadió James con mirada suplicante- ¿qué dices?- Lily lo miró unos momentos.

No le desagradaba la idea de ir con James. Después de todo, a veces hablaban de manera civilizada, y desde que bailaban juntos había descubierto que no era tan fantasma como aparentaba ser

-Esta bien- añadió Lily con una sonrisa andando hacia el carruaje seguida de James que de pronto sintió como su corazón se aceleraba hasta límites insospechados.

* * *

Cuando Sirius entró en la fiesta con Lis cogida de su brazo, lo primero que pensó es que la fiesta no le iba a gustar, luego se dio cuenta de que era toda una fiesta pero que lo que no le motivaba era la compañía. Habría estado bien venir con Jane... mejor que bien¡genial, habría estado bien venir con sus amigos... pero venir con Lis... era una cabeza hueca lo mirase por donde lo mirase...

Con un suspiro, se dejó arrastrar hacia el interior de las tres escobas decoradas para la ocasión con luces de colores que iban de un lado a otro junto con la típica decoración de Halloween, calabazas, murciélagos... y música... y gente que ya había empezado a bailar de manera desenfrenada.

Sirius llegó hasta la barra arrastrado por Lis, donde Madam Rosmerta, nada más verle corrió a su encuentro sirviéndole lo de siempre guiñándole un ojos. Sirius dio un largo traga a su cerveza muggle, mientras veía como Lis empezaba a contonearse delante de él tratando de ser sexy... probablemente lo era, pero para Sirius era descafeinada... tan perfecta, tan en su sitio, tan mona con aquel corto vestido rojo Burdeos acabado en murciélagos, con su melena rubia ondeando al viento... y con sus ojos totalmente inexpresivos... sumisos, fríos...

Miró a su alrededor, sin prestarle la mas mínima atención a la chica. Para su sorpresa en el centro de la pista estaba Lupin bailando animadamente con una chica... y para mayor sorpresa y no solo suya, pues muchos se habían vuelto sorprendidos y mas de una rabiosa, James y Lily habían echo su aparición juntos en la entrada y como dos personas civilizadas... avanzaron entre sus compañeros andando hacia la barra...

Pasados unos minutos y viendo que Lis no tenía intención de parar de bailar, Sirius aburrido empezó a mirar entre la multitud... buscando a Jane con la mirada... anhelando verla...

Muy molesta al ver que su acompañante no le prestaba atención, Lis lo tomó del brazo obligándolo a levantarse para ir al centro de la pista...

James y Lily llegaron hasta la barra, la pelirroja muy sorprendida de lo fácil que le resultaba hablar con James de cualquier cosa... hasta de lo más nimio y estúpido que se pudiera pensar, descubrió muy a su pesar que era muy divertido... demasiado, y encantador... demasiado. Allí en aquella barra la conversación se torno seria...

-No lo entiendes James, tu dices que molestas a los Slythering por ser como son... ¿qué te hace diferente a ellos?

-Que yo nunca pensaría que eres inferior a mi por ser hija de muggles- añadió mirándola con intensidad- ¿no lo ves, si no hay nadie que les detenga, que les impida insultar a los nacidos de muggles cada vez se hará más grande, cada vez el tema de la pureza de sangre cobrará mayor importancia. Y muchos les apoyan...- dejo sus palabras en el aire mirando a Lily... un escalofrío les recorrió a ambos...

-Entiendo lo que me quieres decir- añadió ella bajando la mirada- pero debe haber otras formas de que lo comprendan. Debe haber otra forma de luchar contra todo eso

-Ellos han crecido pensando que son superiores por ser hijos de magos... sus padres son ricos e influyentes... en el colegio lo único que puedo hacer es lo que hago con mis amigos, hacerles la vida imposible- Lily asintió... los dos se quedaron en silencio.

Miraron a su alrededor pensando en que decir, en las palabras del otro... alargaron la mano a la vez para coger la botella de cerveza de mantequilla, sus manos se encontraron, sus dedos se rozaron... se miraron el verde y el marrón fundidos por unos instantes en los que no hubo nada más... Lily se sonrojó antes de bajar la mirada. James sonrió...

-Mira ahí esta Sirius- dijo Lily señalando hacia la pista de baile

-No entiendo como ha venido con esa estúpida- Lily arrugó el entrecejo asintiendo con la cabeza

-La verdad es que no es tan dulce como parece- añadió

-¿en serio?- James pareció sorprendido- yo creo que es una cabeza hueca

-Eso es porque no la conoces. Yo he pasado algunos veranos en casa del doctor Lecter, con Jane... y he tenido el placer de tratarla- añadió con sarcasmo- lo de ser una cabeza hueca, es solo fachada. En realidad es fría y manipuladora como su madre, odian a Jane por ser diferente, por estar enferma, porque ensucia su apellido, le han hecho la vida imposible desde siempre...

-¿ves lo que te quiero decir?- añadió James- y Jane es de sangre pura

-Mira, ahí están...

* * *

Jane cruzó las puertas de las tres escobas cogida de la mano de Alain. En el fondo estaba terriblemente aburrida, Alain era todo lo que una chica podía desear, guapo, simpático, dulce, y famoso... siempre pendiente de ella... aburrido, nunca discutía, siempre sonriente, era como si le faltara algo... ¿5 tazas de cafeína quizás?. _(NA: Niña... entérate... el problema es que no es Sirius... ese siempre es el problema!)_

Sin embargo cuando cruzaron las puertas, varias chicas se volvieron a mirarla, con envidia, incredulidad... esperando que fuera mentira... pero no lo era, Alain DeVeroux la estaba rodeando por los hombros con uno de sus brazos.

Era un chico alto... casi tanto como Sirius, de cabellos negros cortados sin ningún orden, peinados hacia arriba. Tenía los ojos negros y brillantes y la piel ligeramente morena, sus labios eran grandes, y carnosos. Tenía un cuerpo bien formado, espaldas anchas... la locura de cualquier chica...

Empujando a Jane levemente avanzaron hacia la barra, muchos se apartaron para dejarlos pasar, comiéndoselos con los ojos. Alain parecía estar acostumbrado, sonreía a todo el mundo.

Jane por su parte tenía la mirada baja, pero un escalofrío le hizo levantar la cabeza, la sensación de estar siendo observada... Sirius estaba en el centro de la pista sosteniendo a Lis por la cintura que también les miraba... sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, recorriéndola con la mirada, estudiándola, recorriendo su cuerpo cubierto por una túnica negra..., Jane cerro sus dedos sobre los de Alain buscando seguridad, era una mirada demasiado intensa. Llegaron hasta la barra. Allí Jane se desabrochó la túnica, seguía notando una mirada fija en ella...

Sirius abrió los ojos cuando la vio entrar, no esperaba que fuera a ir, esperaba que esa noche la pasaría con su amigo a solas aprovechando la fiesta... pero no, había ido... a exhibirse, a restregárselo por la cara. La túnica negra que llevaba no le dejaba contemplarla. Pero cuando sus miradas se encontraron, sus ojos parecían más verdes que nunca, quizá fuera por la línea negra que delineaba sus ojos rasgados hacia arriba como los de un gato, o el suave maquillaje que llevaba... o el montón de rizos que caían desde la parte alta de su cabeza como una cascada...

_Baby take off your coat  
real slow  
and take off your shoes  
I'll take your shoes  
Baby take off your dress  
yes yes yes_

La vio llegar a la barra de espaldas a él y desabrocharse la túnica para dársela a Madam Rosmerta, sus ojos se abrieron por segunda vez en la noche... el deseo hizo su aparición, vestida con una minifalda (muy mini) vaquera que permitía contemplar a antojo sus largas y esculturales piernas calzadas con unas botas negras hasta la rodilla de tacón alto. Encima llevaba un suéter negro también con los hombros totalmente al descubierto y anudado debajo del pecho... mangas largas acampanadas que casi le cubrían las manos... sería tan fácil bajarle el top y descubrirla... sintió como una vena empezaba a palpitarle junto a la sien... su instinto perruno le permitía incluso notar su perfume a flores silvestres... vio como Alain ponía una de sus manos en la parte baja de su espalda para acercarse y susurrarle algo al oído... ella sonrió y asintió... cerró los puños sintiendo la amarga daga de los celos... no se lo iba a demostrar.

Sintió a Lis a su lado que seguía bailando... la atrajo por la cintura con fuerza, ella empezó a bailar, él respondió casi al instante con el mismo baile...

_You can leave your hat on  
You can leave your hat on  
You can leave your hat on_

Jane miró hacia la pista mientras Alain pedía unas cervezas de mantequilla en la barra... Sirius estaba sosteniendo a su hermana por la cintura mientras bailaban cogidos..., no podía ser, no podía sentir tanto... iba a enterarse de lo que era bailar, si quería provocarla no lo iba a conseguir iba a ser ella la que le iba a hacer morir de celos...

* * *

James miraba como Sirius había empezado un baile frenético con Lis... negó con la cabeza contrariado. Lily miró a Jane que estaba contemplando como Sirius bailaba, la conocía demasiado bien como para no saber que estaba enfadada...

-Esto va a acabar muy mal- suspiró James...

-Lo se, estoy cansada de decirle a Jane que Sirius solo jugará con ella

-Te equivocas... Sirius esta colado por ella, lo que no entiendo es la manía que le ha dado con Lis...

-¿sabes que te digo?- añadió Lily poniéndose en pie- que se apañen, que ya son mayorcitos¿no crees?

-Pues si... ¿bailamos?

-Por supuesto- añadió ella- ya que tengo a mi pareja favorita conmigo vamos a demostrar todo lo que hemos aprendido

James cogió a Lily de la mano para llevarla hacía la pista de baile... cuando apoyó sus manos en la cintura y empezaron a moverse solo existieron ellos dos y una dulce melodía...

* * *

Jane tomó la cerveza de mantequilla que le tendía Alain y dio un sorbo. Inmediatamente se sentó en uno de los taburetes cruzando las piernas, Alain apoyado sobre la barra e inclinado sobre ella empezó a mordisquearle el cuello... Jane ladeó la cabeza para permitirle un mayor acceso... era agradable, pero no suficiente... demasiada suavidad... aun así le dejó seguir con lo que estaba haciendo, su mirada se cruzó con la de Sirius, ella cerró los ojos para fingir disfrutar mas con aquella caricia...

_Go on over there  
turn on the light  
no all the lights_

Sirius vio como el francesito empezaba a besar el cuello de Jane... él no iba a quedarse atrás... tomó a Lis del trasero para acercarla hacia él, inmediatamente empezó a besarla en el cuello, con lo que ella gimió satisfecha y sin dejar de bailar se abandonó a los besos y caricias de Sirius...

Jane abrió los ojos al notar que Alain se separaba de ella, miró hacia Sirius y vio como estaba besando a su hermana con sus manos en el trasero de ella... una sensual música empezó a sonar...

-¿bailamos?- le preguntó a Alain que asintió...

Le tomó la mano para ir hacia el centro de la pista, justo al lado de Sirius y Lis que aún no se percataban de nada. O al menos eso parecía, porque aunque Sirius estaba afanado en el cuello de la chica tenía los ojos bien abiertos...

_Come over here  
stand on this chair  
that's right  
Raise your arms up to the air  
no shake 'em_

Jane se puso delante de Alain... elevó los brazos mientras sus caderas se movían en círculos trazando un camino descendente... Alain la miró gratamente sorprendido... ella dejó caer los párpados mientras se giraba para volvía a subir mientras uno de sus brazos bajó por uno de sus pechos, hasta la cintura y de ahí a su trasero, mirándole de espaldas...

_You give me a reason to live  
You give me a reason to live  
You give me a reason to live  
You give me a reason to live  
Sweet darling_

Sirius vio aquella caricia, rompió el beso bruscamente y apretó los glúteos de Lis más contra su cuerpo, colocando una de sus piernas entre las de ella empezaron a girar. No dejo de mirar a Jane.

_You can leave your hat on  
You can leave your hat on  
feeling  
you can leave your hat on  
you can leave your hat on  
you can leave your hat on  
you can leave your hat on_

En ese momento, Jane seguía bailando de espaldas a Alain, pero el la tomó por la cintura atrayéndola hacia él, Jane uso su trasero para subir rozándolo por toda su anatomía de Alain que se llevó una mano al cuello de la camisa abriéndola ligeramente.

Se volvió hacia él antes de bajar sin dejar de mover las caderas por su torso... y volver a subir hasta darle un beso en los labios...

_Suspicious minds a talkin'  
try'n' to tear us apart  
they don't believe  
in this love of mine  
they don't know I love you  
they don't know what love is  
they don't know what love is  
they don't know what love is_

La paciencia de Sirius Black tiene un límite... y ver a Jane contoneándose con otro es una buena forma de rebasarlo...de rebasarlo con creces... Tomando a Lis de manera brusca por el cuello la atrajo para besarla, con furia, con fuerza... no sintió nada y se maldijo por ello. Era demasiado complaciente... se limitó a abrazarle y responderle con ternura... Sirius necesitaba más la tomó por el trasero levantándola del suelo para pegarla a él...

_I know what love is  
Sweet darling  
You can leave your hat on  
You can leave your hat on  
Feeling  
You can leave your hat on  
You can leave your hat on_

Jane se volvió en mitad de su baile para descubrir que Sirius estaba besando a Lis... con demasiada fuerza y pasión, se volvió de golpe cara a Alain sintiendo como el corazón se le rompía en pedazos, cerró los ojos tratando de contener las lágrimas. Alain le acarició el rostro y ella le miró con una sonrisa, el baile podría haberle dado al chico falsas esperanzas...

-¿quieres que salgamos fuera?- le susurró al oído.

-Esta bien- respondió ella dejándose arrastrar por él entre la gente.

Sirius vio en medio del beso como se la llevaba de la mano. Lo rompió casi de inmediato, casi aliviado... besar a Lis era lo más insustancial que había besado en su vida... era como besar a un mono amaestrado o algo así.

-Ahora vuelvo- añadió caminando hacia la barra

* * *

La sensual música cesó para dar paso a una melodía más lenta, quizá fuera el momento adecuado para calmar los ánimos, porque inmediatamente todos los alumnos que no estaban con pareja gimieron insatisfechos.

Pero había una pareja que no había prestado atención a la música, pero que en ese momento bailaba siguiendo su propio ritmo, como si el mundo se hubiera detenido unos instantes y no hubiera nada más que ellos dos...

Se acercaron lentamente, la música les invitaba a sentir esa proximidad, las manos de Lily fueron hasta el cuello de James, mientras que él la rodeaba por la cintura atrayéndola más hacia su cuerpo, en ese momento solo eran ellos dos abrazados siguiendo el ritmo de sus corazones...

Tantas peleas, tantos encontronazos, tanta insistencia para llegar a ese momento, al momento en que solo existe la otra persona que esta junto a ti.

Por primera vez, Lily comprendió que James era un chico normal de su edad, gamberro y divertido, y que muy a su pesar eso era lo que más le atraía de él, porque ahora que estaba entre sus brazos, lo sabía... sabía que James era su otra mitad, y por nada del mundo quería separarse de él...

* * *

Conocía las tres escobas como la palma de su mano, por una puerta trasversal a la barra salió al exterior. Hacía frío, Sirius vio dos sombras caminar hacia la fuente de la plaza. Distinguió a Jane abrazándose a si misma, para pasar a ser abrazada por Alain.

Convirtiéndose en el perro negro avanzó hacia ellos quedando oculto tras la fuente, la conversación entre los dos le hizo enfadar más de lo que ya estaba.

Jane se sentó en la fuente librándose del abrazo de Alain, el chico se arrodilló en el suelo frente a ella colocándose entre sus piernas:

-¿sabes que estas preciosa hoy?- le susurró acariciándole la mejilla, ella sonrió con algo de pesar

-Eres muy amable- añadió ella bajando la mirada

-Jane, no quiero presionarte, pero... ¿has pensado en lo que te dije cuando nos separamos en Francia¿has pensado si quieres... bueno, si quieres que estemos juntos?

-Si- añadió ella con un susurro

-Se que es una decisión difícil para ti- siguió él- pero te prometo que si me dejas demostrarte cuando te quiero... haré que no te arrepientas nunca... –susurró

-Lo se...

-¿y que has decidido?- Jane bajó la mirada mientras Alain le tomaba ambas manos con dulzura.

El perro tras la fuente sacó los dientes... empezaba a babear y a sentir unas ganas tremendas de morderle... de desgarrarle la piel..

Jane lo meditó_: "¿Y porque no?" _se dijo_ "después de todo él se lo esta montando con tu hermana..., se ha tirado a la mitad del colegio... ¿por qué no puedes tu acostarte con él, es tierno, es dulce, es bueno contigo y ha demostrado que te quiere" _Jane levantó la mirada hacia Alain y asintió levemente...

-¿eso es un si?- preguntó el chico emocionado, mientras un perro gruñía molesto... muy, muy, muy molesto

-Si- añadió ella con voz débil- Vámonos de aquí- añadió Jane

Alain sonrió feliz... y tomándola por las mejillas la atrajo para darle un tierno beso... con suavidad ¡demasiado tierno maldita sea!. Una lágrima escapó de sus ojos... Alain no la vio porque se levantó de inmediato y tomándole la mano la condujo hasta la entrada de las tres escobas. Jane simplemente se dejó llevar, el perro les siguió en la oscuridad...

* * *

James se sentía feliz, Lily estaba abrazada a él recostada sobre su pecho, mientras bailaban. Nada en el mundo podía igualarse a ese momento... bueno, quizás si, quizá el poder realizar su sueño más oculto... besar a Lily Evans.

James se preguntó si sería pronto, o si ella se enfadaría, pero sobre todo lo que se preguntaba con más ansias era el sabor que tenían sus labios, si su suavidad se podría comparar con la de una rosa... Notó como Lily se separaba lentamente de él al finalizar la música para mirarlo... sus miradas se fundieron, se perdieron uno en el otro...

-¿sabes que convertiría esta noche en perfecta?- susurró James acariciando con ternura la mejilla de Lily que se sonrojó levemente

-No, que...- suspiró ella

-Nada- respondió James. Lily bajó la mirada sorprendida y casi tan roja como su pelo- Lily, quiero decirte algo, pero igual te enfadas conmigo

-No creo que esta noche me pueda enfadar por nada- susurró ella mirándolo

-Yo... bueno... quería que supieras...

-¿Si?- los ojos verdes de Lily lo estaban animando a seguir, le dieron valor cuando sus miradas se cruzaron

-Te quiero- susurró James- desde el primer día que te vi en el tren no he dejado de hacerlo.

Por primera vez en su vida, no fue Lily la que bajó la mirada avergonzada. James había cerrado los ojos, como si esperara que en cualquier momento Lily empezaría a reírse a carcajadas. Nada más lejos de la realidad. En los ojos de Lily había aparecido una ternura infinita, una sonrisa fascinada, su corazón latía con fuerza, como si esperara ese justo momento para iniciar su andanza...

-¿no vas a decir nada?- susurró James aún sin mirarla

Lo último que vio fueron las pecas que Lily tenía en la nariz... luego solo fue consciente del cálido sentimiento que recorría su cuerpo, de los latidos de su corazón fuertes y vivos, de que la boca de Lily encajaba a la perfección con la suya... y de era ella la que finalmente le había besado...

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de las 3 escobas, Jane se detuvo, Alain se volvió a mirarla un tanto sorprendido... "¿quieres que entre yo?" le preguntó con una sonrisa a la que Jane se limitó a asentir, así que tras darle un cálido beso en la mejilla cruzó las puertas del pub...

Jane avanzó unos metros con pasos vacilantes, no estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer.., nada segura, pero ya había dicho que si... llegó hasta uno de los callejones trasversales de las tres escobas, suspiró mirando al cielo... "_Sirius_" las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos... no las dejó salir...

De pronto y justo del callejón al que ella le daba la espalda unas manos se cernieron sobre ella arrastrándola al callejón... unos brazos poderosos y fuertes la habían inmovilizado y la estaban llevando hacia la oscuridad. Una mano cerrada sobre su boca le impedía gritar, por unos momentos tuvo miedo... unos momentos hasta que un peculiar olor la envolvió, su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza... Sintió como la dejaban en el suelo y se volvió hacia su captor..., que la miraba con una mirada rabiosa, brillante, oscura, posesiva...

-¿porque me has traído aquí?- le preguntó cruzándose de brazos

-Sirius no respondió, se limitaba a mirarla, observarla, furibundo, furioso... apretando las palmas de sus manos con fuerza...

-¡Responde!- le increpo Jane

-¿qué crees que ibas a hacer?- su voz sonó como un susurro.. a Jane casi le costó oírla entre sus respiraciones agitadas

-Me iba con Alain a...

Jane de pronto se vio contra la pared, una mano de Sirius sobre su cuello, sus cuerpos pegados, sus rostros a escasos centímetros, el otro brazo de Sirius sobre la pared...

-Nunca...¿me oyes?... nunca lo permitiré- La mano de Sirius se cerró levemente sobre el cuello de Jane.. comenzó a bajar por su hombro, su brazo... la tomó de la cintura atrayéndola más hacia él, haciendo que Jane levantara la barbilla, desafiándole...

-¿qué es lo que no permitirás?- le preguntó ella en el mismo tono peligroso levantando una de sus cejas- en todo caso soy yo la que tengo que permitirlo... no tu

Sirius entrecerró los ojos levemente, mirándola, estudiándola.. se separó de ella... que cayó apoyada sobre la pared un tanto desilusionada, otra vez lo había vuelto a hacer... otra vez podría haberla tomado y otra vez se echaba atrás... Se sintió furiosa

-tienes razón- susurró Sirius... toda la furia de Jane salió en ese momento por su boca

-PUES CLARO QUE TENGO RAZÓN... Y AHORA SI ME DISCULPAS...- pasó por el lado de Sirius sin mirarle- TENGO MUCHAS COSAS QUE HACER... CON ALAMMMM

Jane sintió como Sirius la tomaba de la muñeca y la rodeaba con sus brazos...¡la estaba besando, no podía ser verdad, luchó contra él, notaba la lengua de Sirius tratando de abrirle la boca... le estaba empujado por el pecho... frustrado el se separo de ella, que casi inmediatamente le soltó una bofetada mirándole indignada... Como respuesta se volvió a ver envuelta por Sirius... otro beso salvaje la cayó sobre sus labios, esta vez más brusco, más fiero, Jane siguió luchando con él.. se volvieron a separar... dos... la segunda bofetada salió de la mano de Jane para ser detenida por Sirius que esta vez la atrajo hacia él con furia la abrazó y la levantó del suelo para besarla quedando los dos a la misma altura...

Notaba los labios de Sirius sobre ella, jugando, tentando... haciéndola sentir cosas que nunca antes había sentido, había fuerza, había pasión y Sirius tenía el control de la situación... Jane no podía permitirlo. Subió sus brazos hasta el cuello de Sirius y abrió la boca... casi de inmediato Sirius intentó penetrar pero se encontró con la de Jane... lucharon bravos, fieros, tratando de entrar en la del otro...

Sirius se sintió que las pulsaciones aumentaban peligrosamente cuando Jane abrió la boca, le estaba permitiendo profundizar su beso... pero otra lengua igual de salvaje que la suya le impedía seguir explorando... era justo lo que necesitaba su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar como no había echo con nadie... notaba a Jane abrazándole por el cuello, enredando sus dedos entre su cabello, tirando en ocasiones de él cuando algo le disgustaba, tratando de ganar el control del beso... no se lo iba a permitir...

Se desplazó hacia la pared, Jane entre sus brazos era como una pluma, la sentó sobre una repisa que había en la pared, se miraron unos momentos, sus ojos se habían oscurecido, Jane tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, los labios visiblemente hinchados y humedecidos, estaba mirando a Sirius mordiéndose el labio inferior...

El por parte tenía el cabello revuelto, no se había dado cuenta de en que momento Jane le había roto los primeros botones de la camisa, Sirius se acercó a ella colándose entre sus piernas... respirando los dos agitados..

Las manos de Sirius subieron por los muslos de Jane en una caricia... al mismo tiempo que las de ella subían por su torso... de inmediato y como si eso fuera el fin de una tregua... sus bocas volvieron a encontrarse... volvieron a luchar entre jadeos, aliento, saliva... casi como dos animales salvajes tratando de recuperar el terreno perdido... Jane se aventuró, no era solo felina por sus ojos, su lengua delineo el labio superior de Sirius, antes de atraparlo con sus dos labios para succionar... eso pillo a Sirius por sorpresa que gimió enloquecido.. sus manos siguieron subiendo por los muslos de Jane introduciéndose por debajo de la pequeña falda, hasta notar el tacto suave de su ropa interior... introdujo las manos por debajo, notó como Jane suspiraba con la caricia, fue la señal para apretar con fuerza sus glúteos atrayéndolos hacia su cadera que se movió hacia Jane, haciéndola participe de la dureza de su cuerpo en esos momentos

Jane rompió el beso al notar a Sirius contra ella, una de las manos que tenía en su cuello fue hasta la fría piedra para apoyarse moviendo ella también la cadera contra él, para notarlo con más fuerza, estaba inflamada, excitada, el corazón se le salía del pecho mientras un grito ahogado escapaba de sus labios.

Sirius la notó hacer fuerza contra él, una de sus manos fue a la espalda desnuda de Jane que se había arqueado inclinando la cabeza hacía atrás, su apetecible cuello apareció ante sus ojos, fue directamente hacia él, mientras la mano en la espalda de Jane corría hacia su vientre subiendo hacia su pecho.

Jane notaba las caricias de Sirius, sus besos en el cuello, la mano en su trasero que impedía perder el contacto de sus sexos..., necesitaba apoyo, sus manos fueron a la cintura de Sirius meciéndose por debajo de la camisa para acariciar su trabajada espalda, Sirius gimió por la caricia casi al mismo tiempo que Jane, Sirius se había colado por debajo de su suéter...

La sorpresa que se llevó Sirius cuando metió la mano por debajo del suéter de Jane no la esperaba... no llevaba sujetador, e inmediatamente la piel de su pecho y su pezón reaccionaron poniéndose duros cuando los frotó con fuerza... quería verlos, necesitaba verlos...

Sacó la mano de debajo del suéter, la otra estaba demasiado ocupara manteniendo el roce más íntimo. Jane protesto al perder el contacto, pero fue acallada por un nuevo beso de Sirius, un beso salvaje al que ella se entregó sin reservas... quería más, los dos anhelaban más, era demasiada tensión contenida, demasiadas palabras, demasiado tiempo esperando...

La mano libre de Sirius bajó por el hombro desnudo de Jane hasta el inicio del suéter... lo dejó caer descubriendo sus pechos... la abrazó con fuerza, notó como ella respiraba agitadamente, como su pecho subía y bajaba rozándose con él...

Rompió el beso, fue un momento, dos miradas oscurecidas de deseo... casi inmediatamente su boca se cerró el pezón, mientras con la otra mano estimulaba el otro... eran pequeños y manejables, casi cabían en su gran mano... pero eran firmes, duros... Jane volvió a ahogar un grito al notar a Sirius besándola, acariciándola... quería más... y más, quería a Sirius..., pero él ahora ya tenía lo que quería... no iba a volverla a besarla así nunca más...

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, aún notaba a Sirius besándola, pero las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos le empañaban la mirada... sacó las manos de debajo de la camisa de Sirius y le rodeó por los hombros abrazándolo, para esconder la cara en su cuello...

Sirius notaba como los hombros de Jane subían y bajaban sin control... dejó de besarla, y fue entonces cuando notó que algo húmedo corría por su cuello... Se separó de ella...

-¡Jane!- Exclamó, estaba echa un mar de lágrimas.

Ella inmediatamente junto las piernas y se subió el suéter ocultando la cara entre sus manos, sus sollozos estaban destrozando a Sirius, que estaba muy asustado. Le puso las manos con suavidad en los hombros:

-¿Te he hecho daño?- Jane se libró de su agarre negando con la cabeza- ¿te encuentras mal?- volvió a negar- ... Jane dime algo... si he hecho algo mal lo siento...

Fue entonces cuando ella le miró por primera vez, parecía preocupado por ella...¡que hipócrita, ella le daba igual ahora que había ganado su apuesta. Los ojos de Jane sobre los de él le pusieron la piel de gallina, eran fríos, por un momento creyó estar mirando los ojos de Lis... eran fríos, pero había algo más, había dolor en sus ojos... se puso en pie

-No hace falta que te preocupes por mi... ahora ya tienes lo que querías... eres el mejor- añadió ella con amargura

-¿de que estas hablando?- Sirius estaba confundido- no te entiendo¿lo que yo quería?- claro que lo tenía, la tenía a ella

-Has ganado, enhorabuena. Acabas de demostrar que al maravilloso Sirius Black no hay chica que se le resista-

-¿qué?- la cara de Sirius confundida hizo que Jane sonriera casi con una mueca

-Acabas de ganar tu apuesta... Jane Addams ha caído como una idota

-¿apuest...- la cara de Sirius paso de la confusión al horror total en cuestión de segundos- lo sabías?

-Os oí- añadió ella empezando a caminar hacia la calle, necesitaba correr, sentía tanto dolor que su cuerpo podría haberse partido en pedazos, necesitaba correr... empezó a caminar más rápido.

Sirius la vio alejarse, no podía creerlo... ahora que la tenía estaba a punto de perderla por aquella estúpida apuesta de la que ya ni se acordaba, no podía permitirlo... avanzó hacia Jane y la tomó del brazo

-espera, no lo entiendes...

-¿qué tengo que entender?- le interrumpió Jane enfadada- ¿que durante todo este tiempo has estado jugando conmigo?

-NO... yo no... yo nunca

-¿Nunca?- la risa fría de Jane le hizo poner los pelos de gallina- Vale, entonces es ahora cuando vas a decirme que después de este tiempo estas enamorado de mi... yo me lo creeré, te acostarás conmigo y entonces me darás la patada... lo siento pero no estoy dispuesta a pasar por eso- Jane se dio la vuelta de nuevo, pero Sirius la volvió a detener

-¿Tan sorprendente sería para ti si te dijera que te quiero?

-Jajajajajaja- la risa de Jane se tradujo en una mueca en Sirius, paro de pronto para volverlo a mirar- tu solo te quieres a ti mismo, eres un crío incapaz de amar a ninguna chica más de 5 minutos seguidos

-Yo... déjame...- Sirius dijo un paso hacia ella... Jane retrocedió. Si se le volvía a acercar tanto como antes no iba a tener voluntad para marcharse de allí

-NO... DEJAME TU A MI- bramó Jane de pronto, Sirius la había vuelto a coger de la cintura, y ella necesitaba marcharse de allí y el no la dejaba- NO QUIERO QUE TE ME VUELVAS A ACERCAR... ¿ME OYES, NO ME MIRES, NO ME HABLES... NO QUIERO SABER NADA MÁS DE TI...- Sirius sintió como la ira se apoderaba de su cuerpo...

-PUES NO ERA ESO LO QUE PARECÍA HACE UNOS INSTANTES..., PARECÍA QUE QUERÍAS MAS...- gritó Sirius

-NO SAQUES IDEAS EQUIVOCADAS ESTÚPIDO... – retrucó Jane poniendo los brazos en jarras- ME HE DEJADO LLEVAR, SOLO QUE ME HE DADO CUENTA DE QUE NO VALE LA PENA SEGUIR ADELANTE CONTIGO

-AH NO... ¿Y CON QUIEN VAS A SEGUIR, NO ME LO DIGAS, CON EL FRANCESITO AMANERADO ESE...- Los celos volvían a hacer aparición

-NO TE IMPORTA-

-POR SUPUESTO QUE NO... COMO BIEN HAS DICHO, HE CONSEGUIDO LO QUE QUERÍA DE TI

Lo último que Sirius sintió antes de ver a Jane correr hacia la calle principal fue una mejilla ardiente... le había vuelto a abofetear... pero el dolor no era nada comparado con su corazón... la única chica a la que había amado se lo acababa de llevar en veloz carrera.

* * *

¿me quereis matar?... muy probable

dejadme algún review de amenaza... ¿si? Muchos besos


	9. Lo que no te mata, te hace más fuerte ¿n

Hola a todos... ¡he vuelto con un nuevo capítulo! jejejejejeeje, bueno espero que tambien os guste... y además¡es largo! ufff le estoy cogiendo el gusto a esto...

**Muchas gracias a: mishka20, Cammiel (**Yo tb te quiero a ver si con esto consigo que me perdondes**), emma feltom, Karla Gilmore** (¿con este capi me gano el perdón?... ya veremos**), Niv Riddle (**he tardado más de 3 días... ¿no me dejaras review... joooooo (ahora es cuando pongo ojitos de cordero degollado**), laura malfoy (**weno, no se si la ostia... pero lo intentaré**), Chris McLoud** (... antrax... ¡no gracias! tendré cuidado con los mails que leo...¡me pondré una mascarilla!), **Clawy (**mnnn no creo que ese día griten, Jane autocontrol, bueno si, yono se si me habría ido..), **Itachi-chan **

Dedicar este capítulo a Cammiel¡¡¡no me puedo creer que esto te gústemás que lo otro¡¡que chasco, pero aquí entre nosotras... a mi tambien XD...

Banda sonora:

- Para sentiemientos de Jane: **Requiem de Mozart (Dies Irae y Kyrie**)

- Para Sirius: **Regresa a mi (Il Divo)**

- Para la pelea final: **Duel of Fates (BSO Star wars ep II ataque de los clones**) (¿he dicho que me encanta Jonh Williams... No se nota ¿a que no?

- Si no sabeis que oir en el resto: **Mienteme (david Bisbal y elena Gadel generación OT**)

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 9: Lo que no te mata, te hace más fuerte ¿no?**

Correr... correr y correr eso era lo único en lo que podía pensar ahora... correr y correr veloz, sin parar hasta caer agotada, hasta que el dolor que tenía en el pecho cesara o hasta que el cansancio fuera tan o mas fuerte que el sufrimiento que sacudía su cuerpo en esos momentos... destrozarse en veloz carrera, la más veloz que había echo nunca, el dolor y la pérdida la impulsaban a ir más y más deprisa... más y más lejos... correr y correr hasta esconderse o caer muerta en algún sitio.

El viento frío le cortaba la piel, pero ella no lo sentía, otro dolor procedente del centro de su corazón era mucho más fuerte y no tan benevolente... las lágrimas hacía rato que habían cesado, ni las respiraciones aceleradas le hicieron ceder en su carrera desde Hogsmeade hasta el castillo de Hogwarts... casi podía ver las puertas de jabalís alados y las luces del castillo... sus piernas no podían más iba a quebrarse en cualquier momento, se tropezó con algo cayendo al suelo, no sintió dolor, estaba vacía, se levantó para seguir corriendo... ¿qué había tardado, 5 minutos desde Hogsmeade, no lo sabía, no le importaba, no le importaba absolutamente nada.

Cruzó las puertas del castillo y subió por su explanada, adelantó a algunos de sus compañeros que ya volvían y bajaban de sus carruajes en esos momentos, no se detuvo... escaleras y más escaleras... un lugar donde caer... donde poder gritar lejos de todos... donde liberar su dolor..., no podía llorar hasta detenerse. Llegó a un pasillo, torció la esquina y siguió corriendo... ¿dónde ir, de pronto todo parecía frío... vio a alguien venir hacia ella, no le reconoció, o quizá simplemente no lo había visto, pero él a ella si...

La vio venir hacia él, tenía un aspecto horrible con el pelo deshecho, la cara con lágrimas secas y maquillaje escurrido, las rodillas ensangrentadas... corría y corría como alma que lleva al diablo... sintió como se le encogía el corazón, algo le había pasado... paso por su lado, pero tuvo los suficientes reflejos como para cogerla del brazo... el impulso que llevaba los hizo caer a los dos.

Jane volvió a levantarse del suelo, con la intención de seguir corriendo como si nada pudiera detenerla...

-Jane- el chico la volvió a coger del brazo, ella se volvió a mirarle... abrió los ojos sorprendida, acababa de encontrarse con el lugar donde llorar, las lágrimas llegaron a sus ojos cuando vio su rostro serio, sus ojos negros.

-Severus...- musitó ella- abrázame... por favor

Snape casi no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada, Jane estaba rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y había escondido su cabeza en su hombro. Su corazón casi se salió del pecho, pero el llanto era tan roto y desgarrado que se asustó, no entendía que podía haberle pasado... la rodeó por la cintura atrayéndola hacia él dejándola llorar:

-¿qué ha pasado?- le preguntó. Ella se limitó a negar con la cabeza, sus gemidos se hicieron más fuertes... casi ahogados

Notó como ella se acurrucaba mas sobre él. Un terrible presentimiento sacudió a Snape, sentía ira, solo había una persona en el mundo que era capaz de dañarla así, de hacerla llorar así, y aunque en un principio siempre se lo negó acabó por aceptar que ella estaba enamorada de él...

-Ha sido Black ¿verdad?

Jane gimió más fuerte agarrando con fuerza la túnica sobre su pecho, casi clavándole las uñas...

-Me las va a pagar... se va a enterar...

Jane de pronto se separó de él y se puso en pie a enfrentarlo...

-No..., ha sido culpa mía, yo soy la única culpable de esto. Me he dejado embaucar por él

Snape se puso de pie, los ojos rojos e hinchados de Jane le estaban doliendo más que cualquier otra cosa la tomó por los hombros seguía llorando... sin parar, con respiraciones agitadas, la volvió a abrazar...

Jane sabía que el llanto no solucionaba nada, pero no podía parar, se sentía herida, insultada, y lo peor de todo es que anhelaba que fuera Sirius el que la abrazara en ese mismo instante y la volviera a besar como había echo hacía unos momentos... le necesitaba, lo que tanto temía estaba pasando.

Si antes era duro amarle y desearle, ahora que aún notaba sus caricias sobre la piel las ansias de más eran mucho más cortantes que cualquier otra cosa...

De pronto algo la sacudió... fue como si el corazón se le encogiera, como si su interior se apretara... se separó de Snape bruscamente cayendo al suelo de rodillas, el la miró asustado, estaba blanca y demacrada, sudorosa... y no podía parar de llorar.

El aire... le faltaba el aire... sus pulmones estaban cerrados, no permitían el paso de aire y se estaba mareando... vio la figura de Snape deshacerse, como si se hiciera más etérea... abrió la boca... aire, necesitaba aire, se dejó caer hacia delante apoyando las manos en el suelo... aire... ¡AIRE! gritaba toda ella, pero este parecía perderse antes de llegar a sus pulmones, se estaba asfixiando... aire...

Cuando Snape la vio derrumbarse, se asustó, sabía que estaba enferma, la había visto fatigada, pero en esos momentos sintió auténtico pánico... estaba con la boca abierta, el ceño fruncido, blanca, respirando agitadamente, todo, su pecho subía y bajaba, toda la musculatura del tórax tan preparada para suplir las deficiencias de aire con su movimiento no la estaban ayudando... la vio abrir más la boca y un quejido salió de su interior, se arrodillo delante de ella para verla caer hacia delante hasta apoyarse en el suelo... quejidos seguían siendo liberados... quejidos terribles, quejidos de muerte...era como si el aire no pudiera pasar, como si hubiera un tope que se lo impidiera y lo poco que entraba no era suficiente...era como un silbido que le hizo poner la carne de gallina, era lo más horrible que había visto nunca, y no saber que hacer le estaba desesperando...

-Jane... ¿qué hago¿cómo te ayudo?

Ella negó con la cabeza susurrando algunas palabras entre gemidos escaparon de su boca.. Hannibal... creyó entender Snape, Jane se llevó la mano al pecho, aire... quejidos, no eran suficiente, sin aire iba a morir y lo sabía... quizá fuera mejor así... su vista se nublo..., quizá si dejaba de respirar dejaría de sentir el dolor que rodeaba su cuerpo..., no luchar simplemente relajarse... lo último que sintió antes de quedar inconsciente es que alguien la cogía en brazos...

-Sirius...- escapó de sus labios

Snape la levantó del suelo, era fácil llevarla en brazos, no es que él fuera muy fuerte, pero Jane no pesaba mucho, y si a eso le sumamos la desesperación que corría en esos momentos por su cuerpo... su fuerza se incremento...

Corrió veloz por los pasillos directo a la enfermería... La cabeza de Jane se balanceaba inerte entre sus brazos... vio a unos chicos de séptimo año volviendo de la fiesta hacia su sala común. Se volvieron a mirarle...

-Avisad al profesor Lecter de Armony- les gritó deteniéndose unos momentos.

Tom Feltom uno de los alumnos salió corriendo. Snape volvió a reemprender su marcha por los pasillos, creía que las piernas le iban a fallar en cualquier momento, pero no podía, tenía que llegar... Jane seguía inconsciente y no estaba respirando...

Vislumbro al final del pasillo la puerta de la enfermería, Madam Pomfrey estaba despidiendo a unos alumnos... lo vio llegar corriendo con Jane en brazos, y abrió las puertas sin decir nada...

-¡NO RESPIRA!- gritó desesperado nada más llegar a la altura de la enfermera

Madam Pomfrey entró tras de él corriendo. Snape la tumbo encima de una cama, estaba blanca, y fría... inerte. Madam Pomfrey empezó a reanimarla...

-¿qué ha pasado?- Hannibal Lecter cruzó las puertas de la enfermería con el profesor Dumbledore y McGonagall.

Al ver a Jane inconsciente corrió hacia la cama. Snape vio como le pinchaba algo en el muslo, para inmediatamente rasgar el suéter de Jane descubriéndole los pechos... Madam Pomfrey tomó una de las pociones que le había dado Lecter dejándola caer en el pecho desnudo de Jane... era una sustancia verde fosforescente que impregnó todo de un olor penetrante . El hombre pegó sus labios a los de Jane 2 veces e inmediatamente sacó su varita haciendo aparecer una especie de cámara con una mascarilla..., le extendió la cabeza hacia atrás y empezó a presionar la cámara... el pecho de Jane subía y bajaba con cada presión...

Las lágrimas llegaban a los ojos de Snape que se vio cogido por McGonagall y arrastrado con suavidad hacia la puerta de la enfermería.

-Espere fuera- No paso desapercibida para Snape la cara de tremenda preocupación de McGonagall ni sus ojos vidriosos...

* * *

Sirius la vio alejarse por la calle, corriendo veloz, se sentía destrozado, sentía que la había perdido... le dolía todo el cuerpo, le dolía el pecho como nunca antes lo había echo, y por una chica... sintió como la ira iba apoderándose lentamente de él, necesitaba descargarla...

Dio una fuerte patada a una caja de madera del callejón partiéndola en pedazos:. "_JODER, MIERDA!"_ gritó justo antes de empezar a golpear la pared con fuerza, necesitaba dolor... algo que aplacara la sensación de presión de su pecho... , resbaló hasta el suelo... tenía las manos ensangrentadas, el pie dolorido... el corazón roto...sus ojos se humedecieron levemente..., los apretó con fuerza, no iba a llorar, era un hombre, no iba a llorar... dobló las rodillas escondiendo la cabeza entre sus manos... el dolor no cedía... la había perdido...

James y Lily salieron de las tres escobas muy juntos, felices... que noche habían pasado, se habían descubierto, se habían dado cuenta de cuanto se querían y no pensaban separarse nunca más. Avanzaron por la placeta central rumbo a los carruajes para volver a Hogwarts, cuando algo hizo a James detenerse... una sombra en el callejón. Se miraron unos momentos.

-Vamos- dijo James avanzando hacia el interior.

Estaba muy oscuro, pero eso no les impidió ver un bulto acurrucado en el suelo totalmente inmóvil apoyado contra la pared... avanzaron hacia él. Las manos sobre su cabeza estaban ligeramente ensangrentadas...

-¡Sirius!- gritó James avanzando hacia él veloz- ¿qué ha pasado¿te han atacado?

Lily avanzó tras James también preocupada, Sirius Black levantó la cabeza para mirarles. No tenía buen aspecto, sus preciosos ojos azules estaban brillantes, se abrieron con sorpresa cuando los vio...

-¿qué te pasa?- volvió a preguntar su amigo.

Sirius negó con la cabeza y empezó a levantarse. James le ayudó. Lily avanzó hacia el y cuando estuvo en pie le tomó las manos. Estaban hinchadas por los nudillos, sangrando profusamente, moraduras situadas en sus nudillos, los dedos hinchados... múltiples cortes y heridas

-Esto tiene mal aspecto- musitó- debemos limpiarlo

Sirius no dijo nada, no hizo ningún movimiento, empezó a caminar hacia la calle seguido por Lily y James, se sentía tan vacío, como si todo su mundo y todo lo que tenía sentido se hubiera marchado... con ella.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, ahora que estaba más tranquilo el dolor del pecho seguía estando ahí, dolía menos, ... pero ahí estaba, solo que ahora había que sumarle el dolor de las manos, del pie y de la cabeza... con pasos renqueantes llegaron hasta la calle.

Sus compañeros iban saliendo de las tres escobas, algunos se los quedaron mirando, Sirius se irguió todavía más como si nada pasara, su rostro era totalmente inexpresivo. Llegó a uno de los carruajes y subió esperando a sus amigos. Se sentaron frente a él, pero no les miró, tenía la vista perdida por la ventana...

-¿Vas a decirnos quien te ha hecho esto?- preguntó James con voz suave

-Me lo he echo yo- añadió el sin mirarles. Abrieron los ojos sorprendidos

-¿tu?- musito Lily. Una de las manos de Sirius voló hasta su frente para apartar parte del flequillo de la cara

-La he perdido- musitó en esos momentos pero su rostro permaneció impasible

-¿a quien?- preguntó Lily

-A... Jane- miró a James directamente- sabía lo de la apuesta- añadió haciendo que James abriera los ojos sorprendido y que Lily lo mirara interrogante

-¿lo sabia?

-Nos oyó

-¿qué apuesta?- preguntó Lily, aunque temía saber la respuesta

-Bueno...- James parecía incómodo-.. verás, a Remus y a mi...- Lily estaba de brazos cruzados mirándole fijamente

-No me lo digas...- saltó de pronto- apostatéis con Sirius que sería capaz de besar a Jane- James asintió- ¡COMO PUDISTEIS!- gritó de pronto haciendo que James la mirara

-Fue una tontería, no queríamos que pasara nada de todo esto...

-¡SOIS UNOS IRRESPONSABLES... NO ME LO PUEDO CREER!

Creíamos que si Sirius perseguía a Jane acabaría dándose cuenta de que le gustaba- trató de defenderse...- teníamos buena intención- Lily abrió la boca para protestar, Sirius le interrumpió

-Pues lo lograsteis- los dos se volvieron a mirarle- solo que ahora que lo se... la he perdido, me odia... y no la culpo.

Había amargura en sus palabras, quizá como hombre que era quería disimularlo, pero para Lily fue evidente, casi se le pasó el enfado inicial. Contempló a Sirius que seguía con su rostro imperturbable mirando por la ventana. Le hubiera gustado decirle que todo iba a ir bien, que no se preocupara, que podría arreglar las cosas con Jane... pero habría sido hipócrita de su parte, Jane era tanto o más orgullosa que él, y haber cedido ante él era ofensivo para ella... con un suspiro miró por la ventana... la cálida mano de James sobre la suya... la hizo sonreír...

Cuando llegaron al colegio, Sirius bajó del carruaje escoltado por sus dos amigos. Varios de los alumnos se le quedaron mirando cuchicheando entre ellos. Llevaba las manos dentro de los bolsillos y aunque cojeaba, su forma de andar no había perdido ni una pizca de seguridad.

Sirius no vio a nadie de los que estaban por allí, estaba demasiado abatido aunque por fuera pareciera un muro impenetrable, se encaminó hacia las escaleras para subir a la sala común y olvidarse de todo... notó como alguien le cogía del brazo...

-Sirius- gritó Lis- estoy muy enfadada contigo- El chico le miró con ojos inexpresivos para seguir su camino- ¿dónde estabas?

-He tenido un pequeño incidente- añadió sin ser muy explícito

-¿te encuentras bien?- le preguntó

-Mañana estaré como nuevo

-Te acompaño a la sala común- añadió ella cogiendose de su brazo

-No es necesario- respondió huraño

-claro que si. Tengo que darte una noticia... muy buena

-Damela ahora y déjame en paz

-Adivina a quien he visto en los pasillos del tercer piso muy acaramelada con un chico

-No tengo ni idea

-¡A mi hermana!- exclamó toda contenta. Sirius levantó la vista hacia ella

-¡mentirosa!- gritó Lily desde atrás

-¿mentirosa, pues preguntadle a Snape que estaba con ella...- la cara de Sirius se congestionó, no se sabía bien si de dolor o de asco- hacían una pareja tan...

Sirius pasó a toda velocidad por el lado de Lis que lo miró sorprendida. Subió las escaleras veloz. James y Lily le siguieron, su cara daba muestras de cometer alguna locura e iba hacia el pasillo del tercer piso...

Lis lo vio marcharse, inmediatamente una cruel sonrisa apareció en sus labios, lo había conseguido.

-Eso ha sido brillante- susurró una fría voz de mujer a sus espaldas

-Lo se- añadió ella mirándola con una sonrisa- suerte que los he visto. ¿cómo esta madre?

-Bien, han conseguido reanimarla... una pena.

-No creas. Porque después de lo que le he dicho a Sirius, será más fácil que caiga en mis redes. Jane no lo podrá soportar...

-Tienes razón- una sonrisa maquiavélica apareció en los labios de Atenea- después de eso. Jane estará tan abatida que accederá a lo que yo le mande

-¿ya has decidido con quien se va a casar?

-Estoy en ello. Pero creo que Regulus Black es un buen candidato

-¿el hermano de Sirius?- Atenea asintió- será un golpe bajo para él. Le estará bien empleado por ser un traidor a su sangre...

Sirius corría como alma que lleva al diablo... un pasillo, otro, deseaba llegar a su destino, necesitaba confirmarlo con sus propios ojos:

-¡Sirius!- gritó James dándole alcance poniéndose delante de él

-Déjame pasar

-No, estas muy alterado

-¿dónde vas?- añadió Lily

-Voy a matar a Snape a ese pelo-grasiento que se ha atrevido a ponerle las manos encima a mi Jane

-Déjalo- añadió James- no vale la pena. Lis solo te lo ha dicho para fastidiarte

-¡Mentira, voy a matar a Snape- trato de pasar por el lado de James, pero este lo volvió a detener- DÉJAME PASAR

-No, estas demasiado nervioso

Sirius esquivó a James y empezó a correr hacia el tercer piso, quería verlo con sus propios ojos, quería ver como Jane había ido a... no quería pensar para que había ido, pero necesitaba verlo con sus ojos... giró la esquina, oía a Lily y James gritándole, pero no hizo caso. Llegó al pasillo y se detuvo mirando a su alrededor... unos de Ravenclaw estaban allí de pie:

-Eh! Vosotros- bramó. Los chicos se volvieron a mirarle- ¿habéis visto a alguien por aquí?

-¿a alguien?- preguntó uno de ellos confundido

-Si, A ALGUIEN

-Hace unos momentos han pasado Snape y Jane- añadió uno de ellos atemorizado

-¿JUNTOS?- bramó Sirius. James y Lily estaban detrás de el ambos visiblemente sorprendidos

-Si... ella...

Sirius no espero respuesta, no quería saberlo, había tenido suficiente. Se dio media vuelta y echo a correr hacia la sala común seguido de James y Lily... que no querían perderle de vista en su estado...

* * *

Snape permaneció sentado en el suelo del pasillo de la enfermería, varios alumnos llegaron para ser atendidos, pero las puertas no se abrieron. Madam Pomfrey los atendió a todos en el pasillo. Cuando el último alumno se fue miró a Snape que se había puesto en pie

-¿Cómo esta Jane?

Ha reaccionado, y sus constantes se mantienen estables. Ha sido una suerte que el Doctor Lecter estuviera en el colegio... de lo contrarío...- un escalofrío les recorrió a ambos- bueno, mejor no pensar en eso. Ahora esta despierta porque la esta reconociendo.

-¿Puedo entrar a verla?- dijo de pronto

-No, lo siento, tendrá que esperar a mañana. Estaba muy nerviosa y le hemos dado una poción para dormir.

-Por favor- suplicó Snape

-Señor Snape- la voz de Dumbledore le hizo volverse- soy consciente de que este preocupado por la señorita Addams, pero ahora necesita dormir. Tiene mi permiso para venir a verla mañana a primera hora y quedarse con ella todo el tiempo que quiera.

-Gracias Señor

-¿Sabe que le ha pasado?- preguntó McGonagall

-No profesora. Ya estaba muy alterada cuando la he encontrado- La profesora asintió

-Creo que su acción de hoy se merece 50 puntos para su casa- añadió Dumbledore

-Gracias

-Y ahora vaya a descansar- le indicó la profesora McGonagall

Snape asintió antes de emprender el camino hacia las mazmorras... ¡como odiaba a Sirius Black, por su culpa Jane había estado a punto de morir... se las iba a pagar.

* * *

Sirius cruzó la puerta de su cuarto asestando un fuerte golpe y se dejó caer en la cama. Remus ya se encontraba allí, James y Lily entraron detrás de él

-Sirius- musitó Lily- Debe haber una explicación para que ella estuviera con Snape

-Si... ¡que es una calienta braguetas!- añadió el cerrando los puños con fuerza

-No digas eso Sirius- le reprochó James- estoy de acuerdo con Lily, quizá... bueno, quizá ellos...

-¿ESTEN FOLLANDO EN UNA ESQUINA?- sugirió dando un golpe contra le mesita de noche

-JANE NO HARÍA ESO... ELLA NO ES COMO TU- replicó Lily

-PUES LO ESTA HACIENDO EN ESTOS MOMENTOS...

-¿qué pasa?- preguntó Lupin

-PASA QUE TU QUERIDA JANE SE ESTA TIRANDO A QUEJICUS EN ALGUN RINCÓN

-Imposible- añadió Lupin haciendo a Sirius bufar molesto

-Se puso en pie dando vueltas por la habitación

-No puedo creerme que de todos los chicos del colegio haya tenido que elegir precisamente a ese. Lo esta haciendo a posta, bien. Si es lo que quiere, es lo que tendrá

Y dicho esto se tiró en la cama y cerró las cortinas. Lily muy enfadada avanzó hacia allí pero James la detuvo del brazo y la guió hasta la puerta. Remus les siguió hasta la sala común. Donde se sentaron los tres y le explicaron todo lo que había pasado

-Pero por mucho que este dolida, no imagino a Jane con Snape solo por despecho- musitó James

-Ellos eran muy amigos- apuntó Remus- y sabe que Sirius le odia

-No, ella nunca haría algo así- musito Lily- Estoy segura de que hay una explicación lógica y normal para todo esto. Seguro que esta en su cuarto durmiendo.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, mirando hacia todos lados. Como esperando encontrar en una esquina, las repuestas que les faltaban en la mente.

-Me voy a dormir- susurró Lily poniéndose en pie

-Buenas noches- añadió Lupin

Lily avanzó hasta James y se inclinó en el sillón para darle un tierno beso de buenas noches, que hizo a Lupin mirarlos sorprendido, pero una sonrisa pícara apareció en sus labios al ver la cara que ponía James cuando Lily le dijo adiós desde las escaleras...

-Creo que hay algo que no me has contado

-¿el que?- preguntó James sin dejar de sonreír

-¿qué ha sido eso?

-Mi querido Lunático. Desde esta noche Lily es mi novia...

* * *

Los primeros rayos de sol entraron por las ventanas de la enfermería una chica de ojos verdes como los de un gato los abrió pesarosa, le dolía terriblemente la cabeza y no conseguía recordar el porque... miró a su alrededor, estaba en la enfermería... recuerdos dolorosos llegaron a su mente, sus ojos se humedecieron...

-Ni se te ocurra llorar por ese...- oyó una voz a su lado

-Severus- musitó ella incorporándose. Inmediatamente él se levantó de la silla que había al lado de su cama para ayudarla. Jane, bajó la mirada avergonzada

-¿cómo te encuentras?

-Bien... lamento haberte asustado tanto ayer. Gracias por traerme

-Ni lo menciones...

Se quedaron los dos en un incómodo silencio, mirando hacia ningún sitio. Jane miró a Snape que tenía la cabeza baja y apretaba las manos con fuerza, sabía quería preguntarle algo...

-¿quieres saber lo que paso?- se adelantó Jane. Snape la miró sorprendido

-Solo si quieres contármelo- repuso él. Jane sonrió con tristeza

-Digamos que tuve una pelea acalorada con alguien...

-Con Black- le interrumpió Snape pronunciando con desprecio el nombre

-Si, y volví corriendo al colegio..., suelo controlar mis respiraciones y pulsaciones cuando corro, pero ayer..., me pase de revoluciones, así que supongo que fue eso lo que cerró mis pulmones.

-Entiendo- musito él- ¡el estúpido de Black!- gritó poniéndose en pie para mirar por la ventana.

-También fue culpa mía Severus, por responder a sus provocaciones...

-¡No, la culpa es suya¡¡sabe que estas enferma...

-¡ALTO AHÍ!- lo detuvo Jane apretando las sábanas con fuerza- nada de estas enferma..., nada de lastima, nada... ¿me oyes, soy una persona y como tal tengo discusiones

-Esta bien- protestó Snape volviéndose a sentar... Jane le sonrió... para sonrojarse de pronto... el estómago le estaba rugiendo

-Me muero de hambre- dijo avergonzada- ¿qué hora es?

-La hora de comer- añadió una voz tras ellos

-Doctor Lecter...- Jane sonreía contenta.

Snape se levantó de su lado para permitirle el paso al hombre. Que avanzó hasta la cama y se inclinó sobre Jane dándole un beso en la frente seguido de un fuerte abrazo:

-¡Que susto me diste!

-Uno mas... uno menos- añadió ella con una sonrisa- ya debería estar acostumbrado

-Uno nunca se acostumbra- se separó levemente de ella y la miró a los ojos- además hacia años que no tenías un ataque tan fuerte como el de ayer- Jane bajó la cabeza avergonzada

-Es que volví corriendo desde Hogsmeade y me pase...- Lecter frunció el ceño

-¿qué no te he enseñado nada?... conoces tu cuerpo a la perfección y sabes hasta donde puedes llegar... no debes...

-...forzar la maquina... lo se, se termina rompiendo.

-Se que lo sabes...- la miró y se sentó junto a ella en la cama- bueno, olvidémoslo- Jane asintió

-¿cuándo me darán el alta?

-Ahora mismo

-¿en serio?

-Si, alta provisional, porque te vienes directa a mis aposentos para pasar el resto de la tarde en observación

-Me encuentro bien

-Lo se... pero ayer entraste en parada respiratoria Jane. Sabes que eso es serio. Solo quiero tenerte vigilada toda la tarde y noche

-Vale... ¿habrá comida?

- Por supuesto...- Lecter empezó a reír con ganas- Señor Snape. ¿comerá con nosotros?

-Yo... bueno- se había sonrojado

-¡Por supuesto que vienes!- añadió Jane levantándose de la cama- voy a vestirme

* * *

Cuando Sirius se despertó, no quedaba ninguno de sus compañeros en el cuarto. Y a juzgar por la altura del sol debía ser casi hora de comer. Se sentó en la cama, tardó unos segundos en identificar la causa del dolor que tenía en el pecho... ese dolor que le había impedido dormir durante la noche hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Pensando siempre en lo mismo.. en Jane, en como la había alejado de él por una estupidez... negó con la cabeza, no la había alejado de él, ella se había alejado sola... ella que había corrido a los brazos de una asquerosa serpiente como Snape... ahora todo encajaba ella le había rechazado porque prefería estar con Snape a estar con él... pues muy bien...

Echo una furia se levantó de la cama rumbo a la ducha..., se vistió, salió del cuarto y bajó a la sala común, para descubrir a sus amigos con Lily hablando junto a la ventana. En cuanto le vieron se callaron inmediatamente, lo que a Sirius le dio mala espina... si es que encima tenían una cara de culpables...

-Hola- saludó- ¿por qué os calláis?

-No nos hemos callado- susurró Lily

-Vale, pues no me lo contéis- James y Remus se miraron incómodos, Lily miró hacia el suelo

-Jane no ha dormido en su cuarto, no ha venido a desayunar y Snape tampoco- añadió Peter de pronto.

El semblante de Sirius se ensombreció. James y Remus se pusieron alerta esperando alguna reacción desmesurada de su parte...

-Supongo que estarán agotados si estuvieron toda la noche _dale-que-te-pe_go- añadió él tan tranquilo haciendo un movimiento con la pelvis.

-¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó James haciendo que Sirius levantase una ceja

-Si... ¿por qué no iba a estarlo?

-Por que como anoche te alteraste tanto- dijo Remus

Mi querido lunático, me alteré porque me sienta muy mal que me dejen a medias- las sonrisa de Sirius se ensanchó- eso de no descargar te deja con un mal cuerpo- Lily chasqueó y se dio media vuelta antes de ir a sentarse en su sillón- ahora solo tengo que buscar a alguien que me libere de las tensiones, alguna jovencita inocente a la que llevar al catre con el maravilloso Sirius Black- dijo antes de darse la vuelta y desaparecer por el retrato de la dama gorda

-Esta echo polvo- susurró Remus haciendo que James se cruzara de brazos asintiendo

Sirius salió por el retrato rumbo al comedor, lo cierto es que se le había pasado el hambre, pero de todos modos se dirigió hacia allí, quería comprobar, quería ver hasta donde era capaz de llegar Jane, si sería capaz de no ir tampoco a comer... cruzó las puertas del gran comedor y se dirigió hacia la mesa recorriéndola con la mirada... no estaba... se sentó de cara a la mesa de Slytering... ¡y Snape tampoco, cerró los puños con fuerza y empezó a comer furioso, varios alumnos lo miraron sorprendidos, pero no dijeron nada...

-Sirius!- Ya tenía a Lis a su lado cogida de su cuello. La miró con malas maneras y se deshizo con ella para seguir comiendo- ¿estas enfadado conmigo?

-NO- se limitó a responder

Sus amigos se sentaron con ellos allí permaneciendo en silencio. Lis los miró a todos, era el momento... Sirius notó como algo subía por su pierna por dentro del pantalón, y como al mismo tiempo una mano presionaba, jugaba... con sus partes. Tragó duro mirando a su alrededor. Lis se acercó a él para susurrarle:

-¿Puedo hacer algo para que se te pase el enfado?

Sirius la miró por encima de su hombro... _"¿y porque no?"_. Le cogió la mano que tenía en... sus partes nobles y se puso en pie arrastrándola con él. Sus amigos lo miraron sorprendidos. Lis sonrió satisfecha... si todo lo que le habían contado de Black era verdad lo iba a pasar bien...

-¿No va a hacer lo que creo que va a hacer?- susurró Remus

-Pues eso parece- añadió Lily de mal talante- no me lo puedo creer... con Lis- añadió con asco

-Jane esta con Snape- añadió James mirando a Lily- Supongo que es alguna especie de venganza hacia Jane...

-Es una estupidez... por parte de los dos- bufó molesta antes de empezar a comer.

Sirius arrastraba a Lis escaleras arriba buscando un buen sitio... ¿y que más daba, solo quería desahogarse, no tenía porque trabajárselo, ella estaba al alcance de su mano. Vio uno de los tapices que ocultaban un hueco en el tercer piso.. perfecto...

Lo abrió y metió a Lis dentro entrando el detrás. No la dejó hablar, inmediatamente la beso con furia introduciendo su lengua con fuerza en la boca de la chica... Lis gimió satisfecha, e inmediatamente elevó una de sus piernas sobre la cadera de Sirius. Al notarlo Sirius le cogió la pierna y empezó a frotarse con fuerza contra ella... Lis rompió el beso salvaje para tratar de coger aire y empezó a desabrocharle la camisa con suavidad. Sirius la miró y siguió haciendo movimientos con la cadera... ¿por qué no sentía nada?.

Cogió las dos piernas de Lis para apoyarla contra la pared y elevarla, de ese modo el contacto sería mayor... Lis empezó a jadear.. _"¿eso era todo, pues vaya"_.

Nada, no había nada... ni pulsaciones, ni calor, nada se estaba poniendo a tono en Sirius en aquel rincón oscuro... rompió la camisa de Lis para atrapar sus pechos con la boca y frotar con fuerza... eran demasiado grandes... pero aún así se puso en faena... y nada, no sentía nada y la estúpida esa tampoco ayudaba mucho con sus jadeos... se maldijo interiormente, tenía que reaccionar, no le podía estar pasando eso.

Tenía a una chica preciosa en un rincón oscuro, la tenía a su merced, y su... amigo no reaccionaba... pero nada, nada, no podía estar pasándole a él, al gran Sirius Black, al conquistador de Hogwarts, aquel que volvía locas a todas las chicas y las sometía a su placer en la cama... todas quedaban contentísimas con él, nunca había tenido esos problemas...

Llevó una de sus manos a los pantalones para desabrochárselos, quizá con más contacto. Los dejó caer levemente y empezó a hacer movimientos de penetración contra Lis que jadeaba como una loca pidiendo más... a esas alturas Sirius estaría embravecido y dispuesto... pero nada... nada de nada...

Besó a Lis con fuerza, no quería oír sus jadeos, le molestaban.. una imagen llegó a su cabeza, o más bien una sensación... la sensación de estar besando a Jane, abrió los ojos y vio a Lis besándole... sintió arcadas, se sintió frustrado, culpable... no era eso lo que quería... se separó de ella con brusquedad, Lis abrió los ojos sorprendida quedando sentada en el suelo confundida mientras Sirius se abrochaba los pantalones.

La miró unos momentos, ni mejillas sonrojadas, ni respiraciones agitadas... sus pechos saliéndosele de la camisa... en ella no había nada más que una fría mirada, nada que ver con la de Jane... Chasqueó con la legua y salió al pasillo rumbo a su cuarto, no podía ser... Jane no podía haberlo vuelto impotente... ¿o si?

* * *

Era bien entrada la tarde cuando Severus Snape salió de los aposentos de Hannibal Lecter. Definitivamente, ese hombre no le caía bien, había algo en su mirada que le desconcertaba, era como si pudiera ver a través de él... de echo lo había intentado, pero Snape había permanecido alerta, no en vano era uno de los mejores en oclumancia, la difícil técnica de impedir la incursión de mentes ajenas... Lecter se había dado cuenta, pero no había comentado nada, quizá por eso había permanecido alerta toda la tarde tras la comida..., mejor mantenerse alejado de ese hombre... no fuera a descubrir todo lo que pasaba por su mente... y que le relacionaba con un nuevo poder oscuro...

* * *

Jane pasó toda la tarde sentada junto a la ventana con Lecter hablando con él. Hacía tiempo que no lo hacían , y lo echaba de menos. Lecter había sustituido a su padre cuando era pequeña. Ella estaba muy enferma, casi no podía dar dos pasos sin fatigarse, y su padre Víctor Addams, un hombre extraordinario y justo llamo a uno de los mejores medimagos del mundo mágico, pero también del mundo muggle.

Cuando Víctor le encomendó a Hannibal a Jane, la pequeña tuvo miedo de aquel hombre de mirada seria y modales estrictos, estaba acostumbrada a hacer lo que le viniera en gana y a conseguir aquello que quería si era necesario recurriendo a uno de sus ataques de asma... Jane recordaba como su madre se había opuesto a que Lecter se hiciera cargo de la salud de Jane. Pero ante el mandato de su padre no se puso negar, y fue entonces y solo entonces cuando Jane, a la edad de 5 años, descubrió lo que era trabajar duro.

Lecter había empezado a medicarla con una serie de pociones que parecían aliviar sus síntomas. Y le diseño un programa de ejercicios al que Jane se negó a someterse... era una inútil como bien le decía su madre, no tenía sentido perder el tiempo aprendiendo a bailar, a respirar, a cantar a ser una señorita... ¿para que, para eso ya estaba Lis que era perfecta...

Aún así Lecter no perdió su tenacidad... siguió tratando de motivar a Jane para que hiciera deporte, para que trabajara para hacerse fuerte... no fue hasta que Jane fue a un partido de quidditch cuando todo cambio. Había descubierto que ese deporte si merecía la pena. Así se lo dijo a Lecter, que en ese momento tuvo su mejor baza... si ella aprendía todo lo que él le enseñara... sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para jugar al quidditch... y ahí empezó la nueva vida de Jane..., es más, cuando su padre murió unos meses después por causas desconocidas, Lecter se hizo cargo de toda la educación de Jane, e incluso paso a formar parte del plantel de profesores de la escuela Armony.

Jane observó a Lecter que estaba revisando unos trabajos sobre historia del arte. Se encontraba bien, y estaba harta de estar allí sentada, quería bajar a cenar con sus amigos, deberían estar preocupados... y sobre todo le extrañaba que no hubiesen ido a verla a la enfermería, apretó lo puños con fuerza, ver a sus amigos iba a implicar ver a Sirius... no se iba derrumbar otra vez, iba a aparentar que no le importaba nada de lo que había pasado ayer...

-Hannibal- empezó Jane- ¿Vamos a cenar aquí también?

-¿no quieres cenar conmigo Jane?- le preguntó el hombre con una sonrisa

-Si, pero también quiero ver a mis amigos. Y sobre todo decirle a Lily que no se preocupe, que voy a dormir aquí esta noche- Lecter pareció meditarlo unos momentos

-Esta bien. Ve a la sala común, coge lo que necesites para esta noche y después de cenar nos volvemos a ver aquí

-Gracias- añadió Jane levantándose para darle un beso- pues me voy ya hacia la sala común. Nos vemos esta noche.

Lecter se quedo mirando como Jane salía del cuarto y sonrió. La quería muchísimo, había sido tan difícil de dirigir, más que ninguno de sus anteriores pupilos. Y lo que en principio se inició como una relación maestro-alumna, ahora era casi como padre e hija... y como padre se sentía orgulloso de ella, era la mejor, pero aún le quedaba mucho por aprender, era su destino, y el la iba a preparar para enfrentarlo..., porque ella era... una amazona.

Jane corrió escaleras arriba hacia la sala común, se moría de ganas de hablar con Lily, la noche anterior la había visto bailando con James muy acarameladitos los dos en la pista de baile, mucho se equivocaba si esos dos no estaban saliendo. El retrato de la dama gorda se abrió dándole el paso a la sala común donde había muy poca gente, lo cual no era raro teniendo en cuenta que era domingo por la tarde y casi la hora de cenar.

Busco a sus amigos entre los presentes que se habían vuelto a mirarla con algo de lástima... "_así que se ha corrido la voz por el colegio"_ pensó. Pero ignorándolos a todos empezó a subir las escaleras para ver si Lily estaba en el cuarto. Abrió la puerta y vio el cuarto vacío... Lily tampoco estaba allí... se sintió desilusionada, no había ido a la enfermería a verla, no estaba en la sala común, y no estaba en el cuarto esperándola... ¡pues vaya amiga!. Se dirigió hacia el armario para sacar algunas cosas para la noche y meterlas en una bolsa... estaba recogiendo sus libros cuando la puerta se abrió... una pelirroja cruzó a su interior.. y no sola. Iba con James y Remus...

-Os digo que debo tener el libro por alguna parte- iba diciéndoles.

Jane se irguió para mirarlos, Lily vio como James y Remus la miraban de una forma rara, hasta Lily la miró raro cuando se volvió hacia ella:

-Hola- saludó Jane contenta con una sonrisa

-Hola- añadieron los tres pasando al interior y cerrando la puerta- ¿cómo te lo has pasado?- añadió James de pronto. Jane se sorprendió.. ¿qué clase de pregunta era esa?

-¿perdón?- preguntó sorprendida

-Que si te lo has pasaste bien anoche y hoy- añadió Remus cruzándose de brazos. Jane arrugó las cejas, no entendía nada... ¿y que les había contado Sirius?

-Supongo que Sirius os diría que gano la apuesta- añadió enfadada empezando a meter las cosas en la bolsa

-¿dónde vas?- intervino Lily. Jane la miró... definitivamente no entendía nada

-No voy a dormir aquí esta noche

-¡TE VAS OTRA VEZ!- gritó Remus.

-¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE OS PASA?- bramó Jane mientras los ojos se le humedecían

-¡no Jane¡¡que te pasa a ti!- replicó Lily- ayer Lis nos dijo que estabas con Snape abrazados en el pasillo del tercer piso, no vienes a dormir, no aparecer a desayunar o comer... y Snape tampoco- Fue en ese momento cuando Jane se enfadó.

Lis les decía que estaba con Snape y ellos inmediatamente pensaban mal de ella... él, él había sido el único que había estado a su lado cuando casi...

-Muy bien, si eso es lo que pensáis de mi..., no hay nada más que decir- cogió la mochila cargándosela al hombro

-¡y ya esta!- saltó Lily

-¿que queréis que os diga, yo lo habéis deducido todo vosotros. Me pelee con Sirius y corrí a consolarme con Snape... ¡pues muy bien!

-¿y acaso no fue eso lo que paso?

-¡pues claro que no!... fue una coincidencia que nos encontráramos... y estoy en deuda con él

-¿en deuda con el?- preguntó Lily viendo como Jane iba hacia la puerta, la abrió y los miró antes de salir

-Severus me llevó anoche a la enfermería porque estuve casi 5 minutos sin respiración. Lecter tuvo que reanimarme ... he estado allí toda la noche y el día de hoy... me salvó la vida, y ha estado todo el día cuidándome- añadió antes de salir rumbo a las escaleras dejándolos a los tres estupefactos

Los tres se miraron cada vez más incómodos... habían sacado conclusiones equivocadas...¡y Jane había estado enferma! Y ni tan solo le habían preguntado como se encontraba...

-Hemos metido la pata- musito Lily con ojos vidriosos

-No te preocupes, hablaremos con ella- añadió James rodeándola por los hombros

-¿cómo pudimos pensar que Jane y Snape...- dijo Remus cruzándose de brazos

-Todo parecía indicar que...

-Debimos darnos cuenta cuando Tom esta mañana nos preguntó por ella..., no era lógico- respondió a James- Lily, tenemos que decírselo a Sirius antes de que se encuentren

Los tres salieron por el retrato hasta la sala común..., pero Sirius no estaba allí, ni en el cuarto. Sirius estaba en el campo de quidditch totalmente traspuesto tras su nefasta actuación con Lis. Aunque en el fondo se alegraba de que no... le hubiera pasado nada, pero la preocupación no se iba... ¿y si no era capaz de reaccionar más¿y si Jane le había echo algo como venganza?. Se levantó rumbo al comedor, una buena cena y tranquilidad era lo que necesitaba...

* * *

Jane bajaba hacia el comedor, bastante molesta, con todo el mundo... ¿cómo se atrevían tan solo a insinuar que ella...?. Negó bruscamente con la cabeza apartando esos pensamientos, cuando una voz afecta la hizo volverse...

-Te veo bastante bien Janny

-Gracias Lis- respondió ella siguiendo su camino

-No te creerás lo que me ha pasado- añadió ella poniéndose a su altura

-Seguro que no...

-He estado con Sirius- Jane cerró la mano sobre la mochila que llevaba, no hizo el menor gesto- detrás de un tapiz en el pasillo del tercer piso

-En serio Lis, no quiero saberlo...

-Pero es que...- por primera vez Lis parecía confundida- verás me habían contado muchas cosas de él... de lo bueno que era en la cama y... digamos que tenía unas altas expectativas... pero...

-¿no te ha dejado satisfecha?- preguntó Jane con sarcasmo, sentía que en ese momento podía matar a Sirius si se cruzaba en su camino

-Ni si quiera hemos empezado...

-¿qué?- Jane se detuvo a las puertas del comedor sorprendida mirando a su hermana

-Pues eso... que él no... no... ha reaccionado...

-¿no ha reaccionado?... ¿te refieres a que no..., no... se ha puesto...

-¡No, ni un poco!- exclamó Lis

Jane intentó no parecer sorprendida. Eso no cuadraba con Sirius, con el super macho Sirius... además con ella... había reaccionado rápidamente...

-¿ni un poco?- preguntó Jane

-Nada... de nada y te juro que lo ha intentado, pero no ha habido manera...

Jane miró unos momentos a su hermana, el enfado inicial de saber que Sirius había intentado hacer "eso" con Lis y que no había respondido inició algo en su pecho que se convirtió en una estruendosa risa...

-jajajajajajajajjajaajjajajajaja- las risas de Jane se oyeron por todo el comedor, los alumnos que ya estaban allí se volvieron a mirarlas

-¡no te rías!

-Jjajajajajaajjaja... es... que ... jajjajaajajajjaa... lo siento... ajjaajajajajajajaja- las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos- jajajajajajajajaja... es buenísimo jajajajjajaa

-Jane ¡para!- exclamó Lis, la risa de se detuvo al ver el semblante serio de su hermana... tan serio que volvió a estallar en carcajadas

-mmmnnnnprfffJajajajajajjaa... no hace... falta...jajajjaa. que pongas esa cara... no es tan grave

-¿como que no?- Lis se había cruzado de brazos

-No- Jane intentó poner el semblante serio- estaría pensando en otras cosas... mmmnnnnprfffjjajajajajajajajajajajaj

-¡eso es justo lo que quería saber, si es posible que el estuviera... no se estresado

-¿Sirius?... ¿estresado?...ajajajja- se quitó las lágrimas de los ojos- si.. jejeje seguramente- tendría su... "cabeza pensante" en otro sitio

Lis abrió los ojos sorprendida..., Jane entre risas siguió avanzando hacia la mesa de Gryffindor para sentarse y empezar a cenar... le habían alegrado la noche... "_el mito Black por los suelos... pobrecito_" las risas volvieron, incluso algunos pensaron que a Jane se le había caído el último tornillo... Las risas pararon de pronto, notaba una mirada a sus espaldas clavada en ella observándola fijamente, se volvió...

* * *

Sirius Black cruzó las puertas del gran comedor y recorrió la vista por la mesa buscando a sus amigos, cual fue su sorpresa al ver una melena castaña y rizada sentada sola... Algo se revolvió en el estomago de Sirius al verla ahí.

Se la quedó mirando unos instantes, estaba un poco pálida... la vio volverse hacía el y se irguió nervioso, se miraron unos momentos, esperaba que arrugara el ceño enfadada y pasara a ignorarlo. Para su sorpresa una sonrisa apareció en sus labios... una sonrisa que acabó en una sonora carcajada... se volvió hacia la mesa para secarse las lágrimas con una servilleta. Muy extrañado Sirius avanzó hacia ella para sentarse enfrente.

Jane estaba comiendo con la mirada baja, concentrada en su plato tratando de contener las risas... pero cuando Sirius se sentó frente a ella... una risa contenida escapó de sus labios:

-¿por qué te parezco tan divertido Addams?

-No... no..., por nada- añadió ella sin mirarle

-Entonces te has vuelto loca

-Posiblemente...- añadió ella

-Sirius- Lis se sentó al lado del chico. Jane empezó a toser, y Sirius se revolvió incómodo

-¡deja de reírte!- la reprendió Lis- si lo llego a saber no te cuento nada

-¿qué le has contado?- preguntó Sirius

-Cosas de hermanas

-Entiendo...¿Y que quieres?

-Simplemente decirte que no te preocupes por lo de esta tarde... no tiene importancia y no estoy enfadada contigo- Sirius enrojeció... Jane asintió

-Si... no te preocupes- añadió- no tiene.. jjajajajajja... importancia

-¡SE LO HAS CONTADO!- gritó Sirius. Jane se estaba riendo...

-Si... es que me extrañe, y como ella es amiga tuya quería saber si te pasaba algo

-¡COMO HAS PODIDO!

-Lo siento...- Sirius la miró bufando

-Tranquilo Black... si era lógico- añadió Jane- tanto... meter y sacar al final tenía que pasarte factura...- volvió a reírse

-¡PUES TEN CUIDADO... PORQUE TAMBIEN PODRÍA PASARTE A TI!- algunos estaban mirando a Sirius

-Las mujeres podemos fingir cielo... tu deberías saberlo- le miró fijamente de manera peligrosa

-¿Anoche?- preguntó Lis atónita. Los dos la ignoraron

-¿cómo lo sabes?

-Porque se cuando una mujer esta fingiendo... Lis lo hacía en las escaleras... tu gritabas como una loca pidiendo más

-Si hubiese estado tan loca...- las voces de los dos iban subiendo casi todo el comedor los miraba- no me habría ido... créeme

-Si, si lo único que querías era ponerme cachondo... no eres más que una calientabraguetas

-No creo que el que tiene el record de edredonig en Hogwarts tenga derecho a llamarme así... ¡pervertido!

Cuatro personas llegaron junto a ellos y se sentaron en la mesa, Lis atónita miraba de un lado a otro como en un partido de tennis:

-Hola.. Sirius..podrías- empezó James

-¡YO PERVERTIDO!.. ¿ Y QUE HAY DE TI!- gritó Sirius poniéndose en pie

-¿DE MI, YO NO SOY COMO TU- gritó Jane a esas alturas hasta los profesores estaban mirándolos.- NO QUIERO DISCUTIR CONTIGO- Jane se dio la vuelta avanzando hacia la salida... Sirius la siguió. Los demás también

-ESO... HUYE... DAME LA RAZÓN... PERO SE QUE ANOCHE ESTUVISTE EN BUENA COMPAÑÍA... ¡QUE ASCO¿EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO?

-ESTAS SACANDO CONCLUSIONES EQUIVOCADAS...¡ESTÚPIDO!

-¿EST...? FUISTE A TIRARTE A UN TÍO DESPUÉS DE ESTAR CONMIGO... NO ERES MÁS QUE UNA ZORRA...

-¿sabes que te digo?... QUE PREFIERO MIL VECES SER UNA ZORRA ANTES QUE UN IMPOTENTE COMO TU

Ante esa afirmación varias chicas del comedor lanzaron grititos asustados, otras se miraron con horror. La profesora McGonagall había corrido hacia ellos para tratar de detener la pelea. Lecter iba detrás de ella.

-Señores, este comportamiento...- empezó. Lecter la detuvo

-Déjelos

-Pero... ¿y Jane...?- Lecter negó con la cabeza

-¿cómo te atreves? PERO SI TU FOTOGRAFÍAS A LOS CHICOS A LOS TÍOS QUE TE TIRAS ...¡NINFOMANA!

-¿YO NINFOMANA?... POR FAVOR... ¿ME ESTAS LLAMANDO NINFOMANA?... ¿TU QUE TIENES UN PROBLEMA DE FRIGIDEZ?

-NO TENGO NINGÚN PROBLEMA DE FRIGIDEZ Y LO SABES BIEN... ¡Y TE LO PUEDO DEMOSTRAR CUANDO QUIERAS SIEMPRE QUE NO ACABES HUYENDO!– Sirius avanzó hacia ella quedando a escasos centímetros mirándose rabiosos

-¡NO GRACIAS, ESTOY MUY SATISFECHA CON SIENDO UNA ZORRA- NINFOMANÍA Y NO NECESITO QUE TU TE VUELVAS A METER DE POR MEDIO

-¿queréis parar de discutir?- dijo Lis

-¡CALLATE!- gritaron los dos a la vez haciendo estallar algunas copas de las mesas

-¡NO TE DA IGUAL!... ¡NUNCA TE HA DADO IGUAL, SI NO HUBIERAS SABIDO LO DE LA APUESTA HABRÍAS CAIDO EN MIS BRAZOS HACE TIEMPO

-¡MÁS QUISIERAS, NUNCA.. ME OYES... NUNCA ESTARÍA CON ALGUIEN COMO TU

-¿QUÉ QUIERES DECIR CON ESO?

-QUE NUNCA ESTARÍA CON ALGUIEN QUE ES INCAPAZ DE AMAR A OTRA PERSONA, Y QUE SOLO ESTA CON LAS CHICAS CON EL ÚNICO PROPÓSITO DE DEMOSTRAR SU HOMbriaa- Jane sintió como las rodillas le flaqueaban...

Sirius abrió la boca para replicar, pero en ese momento Jane se llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza... Sirius la vio cerrar los ojos mientras las rodillas se le doblaban...

Jane esperó el impacto contra el suelo, pero no llegó, unos brazos la estaban sosteniendo de la cintura... dejó caer la cabeza hasta apoyarla en el pecho de la persona que la estaba sosteniendo... Sirius, su olor la estaba envolviendo casi de la misma manera que el abrazo.. seguridad, tranquilidad, la sensación de que justo ahí, sobre su pecho nada malo podía pasar...

Cuando Sirius notó como Jane se apoyaba en su pecho... con los ojos cerrados y el rostro tranquilo, el también se tranquilizó... Jane era su mejor sedante... la envolvió con los dos brazos en un cálido abrazo

-¿estas bien?- le susurró al odio

-Ahora si- musito ella haciendo sonreír a Sirius- gracias por sostenerme

-No tienes porque dármelas... recuerda que te dije que no te dejaría caer...nunca...

* * *

"Mienteme, encadename, seduceme hazme tuya hasta que muera de dolorrrrrr" bueno, pos aquí lo dejamos de momento... en el siguiente capítulo, disculpas... relaciones que empiezan de 0... ¿y quien sabe? igual hay hasta striptease...

REVIEWS... PLIS


	10. Empieza la guerra

**Hola, aquí os traigo un nuevo capitulo que espero que tambien os guste... esta vez he sido más veloz para actualizar eh!**

**Gracias a Cammiel (**me parece que para la tercera parte vas a tener que esperar sentada.. ¿en serio te atreverás a eliminarme de los favoritos?), **mishka20 **(creo que este capi te gustará... puede que te haya concedido un deseo), **lauramalfoygin (**pues si, son las malas.. y lo de prometerla a Rugulus es una opción que todavía me estoy pensando pero no me cierro ninguna puerta como puedes ver), **emma feltom (**weno niña... a ver si con este capi se te pasa un poco ese enfado que tienes conmigo ¿si, el baile para el próximo capi), **Crhis-McLoud y Clawy**

**Quiero dedicar este capitulo a mis dos escritoras favoritas y mis mejores amigas... PruePotter y Netzach, por estar siempre ahí cuando lo necesito, por pegarme broncas cuando menos me lo espero y por lograr que siempre de lo mejor de mi, ahhh y por corregirme y decirme cosas como: "Niña es que yo a Sirius no lo veo diciendo eso".. gracias y muxus mil.**

**Banda sonora:**

**- Tu Piel**: (Soraya Arnelas disco corazón de fuego): es la canción que canta Jane y cuando Sirius... ejem ejem.. leed que sabreis donde va enseguida

- **Something stupid (**Nacy y Frank Sinatra): para el principio post... ejem. eso

- **Made for lovin' you (**Anastacia): para los dos encuentros finales.

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 10: Empieza la guerra**

Sirius estuvo todo el día del lunes tratando de hablar con Jane, pero ella no fue a ninguna de las clases, lo cual le preocupó más de lo que ya estaba, pues sus amigos le habían contado lo que había pasado la noche de la fiesta, y no podía evitar sentirse culpable... él la había alterado tanto que había huido corriendo... y eso casi la mata, necesitaba hablar con ella, explicarle lo de la apuesta... que supiera. Pero Lecter en vista del pequeño mareo que había tenido la noche anterior había decidido dejarla todo el lunes en reposo...

Era bien entrada la noche cuando los Gryffindors volvían a la sala común tras haber realizado sus deberes en la biblioteca..., para horror de Sirius, James había accedido ir con Lily para hacerlos, y él se había tenido que resignar a acompañarles... había pasado dos horas totalmente aburrido...preguntándole a James en voz baja si eso iba a durarle mucho tiempo, mientras Remus le lanzaba miradas de reproche.

Cuando cruzaron las puertas de la sala común, lo primero que divisó Sirius fue a Jane acostada bocabajo en el suelo frente a la chimenea leyendo un libro. Se acercaron a ella, que en ese momento hacía una anotación en un cuaderno que tenía al lado para volver a leer el libro enredando uno de los mechones de su pelo entre los dedos, a Sirius nunca le había parecido tan encantadora como en ese momento... Se quedó rezagado tras uno de los sofás junto con Remus y James observando como sus Lily se sentaba en el suelo delante de ella, que la miró con una sonrisa y se incorporó:

-Jane- empezó Lily insegura- ¿cómo te encuentras?

-Bien- añadió ella- un poco cansada pero bien

-Quería decirte ... saque conclusiones demasiado rápidas... no fue mi intención y quería pedirte disculpas...

-¿Ah si?- Jane enarcó una de sus cejas - Si piensas que con un simple lo siento se me va a pasar el enfado.. estás muy equivocada- Sirius miró a sus amigos que tenían cara de terror... pero el conocía demasiado bien a Jane y la expresión que enmarcaba su rostro en esos momentos- ¡ABRAZOOOO!- gritó mientras se abalanzaba sobre Lily

Casi inmediatamente Lily comenzó a llorar, mientras Jane divertida trataba de consolarla..., no pasaron ni diez segundos antes de que las dos estuvieran llorando a lágrima viva abrazadas para sorpresa de los merodeadores.

Sirius las miró con envidia... le hubiera gustado que Jane lo abrazara también a él, o más bien acunarla en su pecho, pero sentía que iba a pasar mucho tiempo antes de que Jane ni tan solo le dirigiera la palabra... primero necesitaba explicarle... Cuando ellas se levantaron aún con ojos rojos. James, Remus y Sirius avanzaron hacia ellas.

James inmediatamente rodeó a Lily con uno de sus brazos que seguía sollozando, miró a Jane junto con Remus. Sirius se quedó un poco atrasado. Se sentó en el sillón observando a Jane fijamente, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos brillantes junto con una gran sonrisa... preciosa, era preciosa... el impulso de abrazarla volvió a él con fuerza.

-Jane... nosotros también sentimos lo que ha pasado...- empezó James

-Y lo de la apuesta...- añadió Remus- estamos muy avergonzados

-No pasa nada- añadió ella en tono un tanto frío

-¿Podrás perdonarnos?- preguntó Remus algo apenado- queremos seguir siendo tus amigos- Jane meditó unos momentos

-Si queréis que os perdone... vais a tener que compensarme de algún modo...

-Haremos lo que quieras- añadió James.

Jane solo asintió, pero cuando ella de pronto sonrió, no se sintieron aliviados... esa sonrisa era igual que la de Sirius cuando quería gastar alguna broma

Remus, James y Lily se miraron entre ellos y a Sirius y diciendo que se iban a cenar los dejaron a los dos solos allí. Jane empezó a recoger los libros que tenía por el suelo al igual que los cuadernos y las plumas. Sirius se levantó para inclinarse y ayudarla a recoger... ella le miró extrañada pero no dijo nada.

-Jane- musitó Sirius dándole uno de sus libros, ella lo tomó

-Dime

-¿podemos hablar?

-Claro...- Se sentó sobre sus rodillas mirándolo, Sirius miró a su alrededor, había mucha gente en la sala común mirándolos con interés

-Solos...- añadió el poniéndose en pie tendiéndole una de sus manos

Jane lo miró enarcando una ceja con cierta desconfianza, pero la sonrisa de niño bueno de Sirius hizo que alargase la mano hasta colocarla entre la suya que se cerró sobre la de ella dos veces más pequeña que la del chico. El simple contacto de su mano con la de Sirius y el posterior tirón para ayudarla a ponerse en pie hizo que se estremeciera...

La arrastró escaleras arriba hacia el cuarto de los chicos. Jane todavía sorprendida no dijo nada, simplemente se dejó guiar (y si era necesario hasta el fin del mundo). Sirius no la soltó hasta que llegaron a su cuarto que era un total desastre. Pero Sirius no le dio importancia. La tomó de los hombros y la hizo sentarse en su cama desecha. Él empezó a pasearse por el cuarto nervioso:

-¿para que me has traído aquí?- preguntó Jane mirándolo con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho

-Para hablar a solas...- añadió él como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-De que...

-De lo que pasó la otra noche- los ojos de Jane se abrieron con sorpresa...

-No hay nada que hablar... había una apuesta y me besaste, punto final. La victoria es tuya- Jane empezó a jugar con uno de sus rizos visiblemente nerviosa

-Ese no es el punto Jane- saltó Sirius exasperado mirándola directamente

-¿a no?- Jane se puso en pie para enfrentarle al menos desde una altura mas igual- ¿y cual es?

-Pues que... resulta... bueno que lo de la apuesta..

-¿qué pasa con eso?- añadió Jane cruzándose de brazos- ¿qué no tuviste bastante con gritarlo delante de todo el comedor que ahora quieres restregármelo?

-No es esa mi intención... de momento- añadió con un susurro que Jane oyó perfectamente, lo que la llevó a entrecerrar los ojos y levantar la barbilla

-¿y entonces para que me has traído aquí?

-Para hablar sobre eso...

-¡Sobre que!- Sirius bufó molesto mientras Jane se asomaba a la ventana dándole la espalda... se estaba haciendo la tonta descaradamente- Sobre lo de la otra noche... el beso en el callejón

-Ah... eso..- susurró Jane como si ya no se acordara girándose levemente para mirarle de reojo

-Si, eso...- contestó en el mismo tono

-No me pareció que en esos momentos tuvieras problemas de impotencia- añadió como si tal cosa

-Pues a mi me pareció que tu deberías pedirle a alguno de tus novios que te diera más marcha- retrucó Sirius, Jane se volvió apoyándose en la pared con una media sonrisa

-¿sabes, No creo que debamos darle más importancia de la que tiene

-Cierto...- lo meditó unos momentos antes de preguntar- Pero para ti... ¿cuanta importancia tuvo?- Sirius se había cruzado de brazos mirándola fijamente con una sonrisita de suficiencia

-No lo se¿cuánta tuvo para ti?- añadió Jane mirándolo de la misma manera

-¿por qué evades mis preguntas?

-¿Por qué evades tu las mías?

-¿sabes que eres muy complicada?

-Mira quien fue a hablar- protestó Jane volviéndose a dar la vuelta hacia la ventana- ¿Tenemos que pelearnos siempre?- Sirius parecía exasperado

-No estamos peleando, estamos dialogando... es distinto- añadió él

-Si.. ya

-Bueno, quizá nos estemos peleando un poco

-Y siempre eres tu el que empieza...

-Jane.. cielo- añadió con sarcasmo- déjame decirte que si uno no quiere, dos no se pelean

-Bueno, puede que me guste fastidiarte- añadió ella mirándole con una sonrisa

-Me alegro de saberlo, porque a mi también me gusta fastidiarte

-¿y ahora que esta esto claro quieres algo más?- saltó Jane de pronto

-¿Vas a seguir fastidiándome?

-Puede... ¿y tu a mi?

-Puede

-Vale

-Bien

-¿vamos a cenar?

-Si

Aquella noche el comedor del colegio estaba un poco agitado para ser lunes. Normalmente, los lunes, todos solían estar adormilados por el inicio de semana, pero era todo lo contrarío, se había corrido el rumor de que Dumbledore les iba a dar una noticia bomba esa noche, así que durante la cena, todos esperaban expectantes que su profesor dijera algo. Dumbledore consciente del nerviosismo del ambiente permanecía sentado cenando tan tranquilo, casi haciéndolos sufrir. Los merodeadores, Nico, Jane y Lily se volvían a sentar juntos.

-¿te pongo más zumo de calabaza?

-No...- añadió ella cansina

-¿quieres algo?

-¿quieres parar?- protestó ella- si quiero algo ya lo cogeré

-No tienes porque enfadarte

-No estoy enfadada, pero no quiero que te comportes así...

-¿así como?

-¿Sabes que estas empezando a cansarme?

-Si- añadió Sirius con una sonrisa haciendo bufar a Jane

Samara y Jenny que los estaban oyendo miraron a Jane curiosas..., y en el fondo contentas, se había corrido la voz de que Sirius había apostado besarla y había ganado. Lo cual significaba que la inalcanzable Jane era como el resto del mundo:

-¿qué se siente Jane?- preguntó Samara con una sonrisita

-¿qué se siente cuando?- devolvió la pregunta

-Cuando ves que eres igual que el resto del mundo- siguió Jenny

-Siempre he sido igual que el resto del mundo. Que yo sepa no tengo rabo, alas, plumas, ni nada por el estilo

-Nos referimos a que se siente cuando Sirius Black logra conquistar a la mujer de hielo- Jane miró a Sirius con cara de _"me las vas a pagar todas juntas"_, y sin decir nada siguió cenando...

-Que empieza a perder cubitos por todas partes- respondió Sirius por ella mirándolas con una sonrisa

-¡Black, te estas ganado todas las papeletas- añadió Jane jugando amenazadoramente con el cuchillo

-¿para que?- saltó él retándola con una sonrisa divertida

-Tu espera a que se me ocurra y verás

De pronto todo el comedor quedó en silencio... el momento esperado había llegado. Dumbledore se había puesto en pie... vieron como iba andando hacia el otro lado de la mesa y tomaba una jarra de zumo de calabaza para volver a su sitio y sentarse... suspiros de frustración se oyeron por todo el comedor:

-¿Soy yo o lo esta haciendo a posta?- preguntó James

-Lo esta haciendo a posta- añadió el resto

Siguieron cenando tranquilamente... por fin Dumbledore se puso en pie con una sonrisa... y los miró a todos que callaron inmediatamente: "_bueno... creo que ha llegado el momento de daros la noticia... supongo que todos sabréis que la noche antes de las vacaciones los talleres de música van a interpretar unos números musicales para todos nosotros... pues lo hemos estado pensando y ya que tenemos invitados ilustres... esa misma noche tras la actuación habrá una cena y un baile..."_ todos en el comedor empezaron a hablar contentos..."_pero... "_ todos callaron mirándolo "_vais a tener que trabajar para ese baile... o sea que tenéis que conseguir dinero para su celebración... y no vale hacer donativos de parte de los papis, quiero que trabajéis... que inventéis formas de conseguir dinero... y de ese modo contratar al grupo que queráis que venga esa noche..., el colegio se hará cargo del resto. Los prefectos de cada casa se encargaran de las actividades para recaudación... muchas gracias"_

Casi inmediatamente la gente empezó a murmurar... a organizar, el comedor estaba emocionado... en la cara de Jane había aparecido una sonrisita... que se iba ampliando a media que la idea cobraba forma en su cabeza..., ese gesto también lo conocía Sirius muy bien, y cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre él y sus amigos la sonrisa se ensanchó...

-Vale, ya sabes como te vamos a compensar- dijo Sirius de pronto, ella afirmó con la cabeza

-¿y que quieres que hagamos para ayudarte a recaudar fondos?- preguntó Lupin

-Oh!... lo sabréis, os prometo que seréis los primeros en saberlo...- añadió de forma misteriosa- siempre y cuando Lily me ayude a organizarlo...

-Cuenta conmigo- añadió al pelirroja con una sonrisa

-Bien...- Jane se frotó las manos contenta

-No sabían porque, pero ninguno a ninguno de los tres les gustó la cara de satisfecha de Jane...

* * *

La semana transcurrió tranquila... al menos para algunos, los preparativos fueron avanzando ya se habían organizado muchos actos y actividades para recaudar fondos, pero lo que realmente levantó la curiosidad de todo el mundo apareció el viernes a la hora de la comida... varios panfletos aparecieron con la comida invitándolos a todos a una gran subasta que tendría lugar esa noche en el comedor...

-¿quién ha organizado esto?- preguntó James

-Ni idea- murmuró Sirius- ¿iremos a ver no?

-Por supuesto que iréis- Jane y Lily se sentaron frente a ellos- lo hemos organizado nosotras

-¿y que vais a subastar?- preguntó Remus

-Venid esta noche al comedor... y lo sabréis- añadió Jane con una sonrisa... definitivamente, esa sonrisa cada vez le gustaba menos a Sirius

* * *

Jane y Lily estaban muy nerviosas en su cuarto con Nico organizándolo todo... vistiéndose...:

-¿y si no funciona?- preguntó Lily

-Funcionará ya lo verás- añadió Jane poniéndose una camiseta verde de manga larga ceñida... sobre el vaquero, luego se puso una americana negra...- ¿qué aspecto tengo?

-Igual deberías enseñar más carne...- añadió Nico- por aquello de animar el cotarro

-¿tu que crees?- le preguntó a Lily que iba con un vaquero y una camisa burdeos

-Eres la maestra de ceremonias- le dijo Lily- además la canción de apertura que has compuesto merece algo más de carne...

-Oh! Vale...- añadió ella fastidiada

Jane fue hacia el armario y cogió una minifalda vaquera corta que acaba con un volante y una camisa roja de manga larga... empezó a vestirse... pensando que iba a coger una pulmonía... pero que por el espectáculo iba a merecer la pena.

* * *

La gente se congregaba en el gran comedor curiosos esperando que empezara todo... hasta los profesores estaban allí, en la mesa de Gryffindor había un improvisado micrófono y una pancarta que ponía: "_primera gran subasta de Hogwarts"_ en colores rojos y dorados... Jane, Lily y Nico que habían sido los primeros en llegar estaban sentados en la mesa esperando a que todos estuvieran reunidos consultando algunas cosas. Jane se había colocado una túnica sobre la ropa para que nadie viera como iba vestida.

Los merodeadores llegaron hasta ellos y fueron a sentarse a su lado, pero Jane se lo impidió al ponerse en pie:

-Sentaros donde estamos nosotros- les dijo. Lily y Nico también se levantaron

Los chicos se sentaron justo enfrente de la mesa... cuando los tres subieron encima, la gente poco a poco se fue callando... mirándolos curiosos... Nico cogió el micrófono...

"_Buenas noches a todos... muchas gracias por venir a esta subasta para recaudar fondos para el baile de navidad..."_ se oyeron algunos aplausos... "_espero que todos os agarréis bien a los asientos... porque esto no hace más que empezar"_ una música empezó a sonar, la gente comenzó a aplaudir emocionada... aquello pintaba bien "_pero antes de empezar, un canción para que todos nos vayamos poniendo a tono... permitidme que os presente a la maestra de ceremonias... JANE ADDAMS y su tema... Tu piel..."_

Jane avanzó hacia el centro de la mesa, se había quitado la túnica que llevaba encima... aplausos emocionados por parte del público masculino llenaron el gran comedor... Sirius arrugó el entrecejo.. ¿por qué llevaba una falda tan corta?... estaba claro, para calentar el ambiente... para ganárselos a todos y que pujaran... empezó a moverse al son de una sensual melodía arrancando los silbidos de los chicos..., que a Sirius le revolvieron el estomago dándole ganas de subirse y bajarla en su hombro para llevársela de ahí... se contuvo.

Jane terminó de cantar y saludó a todos los presentes, luego pasó a pedir silencio, sus compañeros fueron quedándose en callados cada vez más curiosos... Jane sonrió: "_buenas noches a todos... ¿estáis listos?"_ los chicos gritaron contentos "_Me alegro de que os emocionéis chicos, veremos si colaboráis de la misma manera... porque esta es... ¡LA PRIMERA SUBASTA DE CHICOS DE HOGWARTS"_ Los chicos del comedor quedaron en silencio, estupefactos, esta vez era el turno de las chicas para gritar emocionadas. Dos chicos sentados en la primera fila se miraron nerviosos:

-No se atreverá- murmuró James

-Creo que si- añadió Remus.

Sirius por el contrarío parecía encantado con la idea... miró a Jane, que en esos momentos sonreía emocionada "_bien chicas... ¿estáis listas, porque la que puje más alto en esta subasta tendrá el privilegio de ir al baile con su adquisición"_ las chicas empezaron a gritar cada vez más emocionadas, algunas incluso se habían puesto en pie encima de las banquetas.

La mesa de profesores era de lo más variada, la profesora McGonagall parecía horrorizada ante la idea, al igual que la directora de Armony, que en esos momentos miraba a Jane con ojos asesinos. El resto de profesores no sabía que cara poner, y Dumbledore y Lecter se lo estaban pasando de lo mejor aplaudiendo emocionados

"_¿Tenéis ganas de conocer nuestra primera pieza?... pues hacéis bien porque es una de las mejores de la noche... y casi no necesita presentación, pero aún así..."_ Jane volvió a sonreír a todo el mundo con una sonrisa pícara "_un aplauso para el rompecorazones de Hogwarts..., el capitán del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor..."_los gritos aumentaron "_el chico con la máxima puntuación en el ranking de besos del colegio... con todas vosotras... SIRIUS ORION BLACK!"_ las chicas del comedor se arrancaron en aplausos emocionados... el club de fans de Sirius estaba en pie encima de las mesas pegando chillidos... una música sensual empezó a sonar... "_vamos señor Black, no sea tímido... suba aquí a mi lado"_ Eso Sirius no se lo esperaba..., pero Jane avanzó hacia él _"démosle un fuerte aplauso... que tiene miedo" _y se puso en cuclillas ante él tendiéndole una de sus manos

-Eres mala- le susurró con una sonrisa tomándola (_NA: eres mala y puñetera, y si me apuras hasta corrupta_)

-Lo se...

Jane tiró de él hacia la mesa y lo llevó al centro "_Venga Sirius, deja que tus compradoras admiren su mercancía... ¡daaaaate la vueltaaaa!"_ gritó Jane haciendo un gesto con su dedo. Los gritos en el comedor se hicieron más agudos cuando Sirius dio una vuelta completa... "_la puja empieza en 5 Knuts de bronce... venga chicas... ¡es una ganga!"_

-5 knuts- gritó la presidenta del club de fans inmediatamente

-6- gritó una chica de Ravenclaw

-Vamos chicas... es un regalo del cielo...- Jane avanzó hacia él y le acarició el vientre con el dedo por encima de la camiseta- estos abdominales valen más...¿he oído 10?

-10 knuts- gritó Lis desde la otra punta de la sala

-12 knuts

-12, solo, quizá si Sirius baila un poco os animéis... venga Sirius mueve el trasero- añadió Jane contoneándose sin retirar la mano de su vientre.

El susodicho empezó a bailar de una manera sensual mientras las chicas gritaban enloquecidas... Jane se separó un poco cuando lentamente Sirius se volvió de espaldas y empezó a hacer movimientos de cadera... ¡Gritos enloquecidos pidiendo más, Lágrimas en los ojos de la chicas... y Sirius pasándoselo bomba con los gritos, movía las caderas...

-¡Esto vale al menos 1 sickle... ¿quién me da uno?

-Dos sickles- gritó Lis

-Dos?... DADME 5 Y SE QUITARÁ LA CAMISA- los gritos histéricos se elevaron hacia el cielo del comedor cuando Sirius se desabrochó el primer botón con la sonrisa más pícara de su repertorio que arranco los suspiros de las chicas y las risas de Jane negando con la cabeza

-Tres sickles...- gritó la presidenta del club de fans

-CUATRO...- gritó Lis

-Cuatro!... ¿alguien da más?... venga, que es el chico que mejor besa de Hogwarts, dadme más y quizá podáis probarlo...- Sirius ya se había acabado de desabrochar la camisa... y con un sexy movimiento se la quitó girándola con el brazo por encima de su cabeza con una mano apoyada en la cadera moviéndola al son de la música

-¡TIRAMELA A MI SIRIUS...!- gritaban las chicas emocionadas

-¡6 SICKLES!- gritó la presidenta perdiendo totalmente la compostura dando saltos encima de la mesa mientras estrangulaba a una de sus compañeras. Sirius terminó de girar la camiseta y la lanzó directa a Jane que la atrapó en el aire con una sonrisa victoriosa

-¡6?... poco... mirad que pectorales y que brazos- añadió Jane acariciándole... con lo que los gritos frenéticos estallaron en el comedor-... ¿alguien me da 10?... venga, es una noche con este bombón...¿he oído 10?- Sirius se dio la vuelta de nuevo al ritmo de la música mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón para quitárselo de un tirón elevando el brazo, las chicas emocionadas empezaron a gritar... Sirius siguió bailando, dio una vuelta sobre si mismo y se puso de rodillas apoyado hacia atrás haciendo movimientos con la pelvis arriba y abajo...alguna chica se había desmayado a esas alturas...

-8 SICKLES- añadió Lis de pronto

-10 SICKLES!- gritó la presidenta.

Jane miraba a Sirius mordiéndose el labio inferior, que en ese momento se acariciaba por los pectorales sin cortar contacto visual... un codazo de Lily la hizo volver a la realidad

-¡HE OIDO 10...!... UN GALEÓN Y SE QUITA LOS PANTALONES- Sirius la miró horrorizado y Jane levantó las cejas retándole con una sonrisa victoriosa... Sirius se la devolvió

Dicho y echo... se puso en pie y bailando se desabrochó el primer botón del pantalón vaquero, se dio la vuelta y lo bajó insinuante... dejando ver lo evidente.. "_cochino exhibicionista"_ oyó que susurraba Jane divertida antes de gritar:

-¡CHICAS!... ¡DOS GALEONES Y SE LOS QUITA... QUE NO LLEVA ROPA INTERIOR!

-DOS GALEONES- gritó una chica de Hupllefuf de tercer año

-¡DOS?- Sirius se bajó un poquito más por delante. Un vello negro empezaba a ser evidente, pero tenía un as en la manga...-

-¡TRES GALEONES!- gritó Lis desde encima de la mesa

-¡Tres?...- gritó Jane- ¿nadie da más?- miró a las que estaban pujando, que se encogieron de hombros...- TRES GALEONES A LA DE UNA... TRES GALEONES A LA DE DOS...

-¡5 GALEONES!- gritó de pronto Sirius

-¡VENDIDO!- gritaron Nico y Lily a la vez

El silencio inundó el gran comedor... ¿Sirius se había comprado a si mismo?... sonreía satisfecho mirando a Jane que estaba aún sorprendida...

-¡tu no puedes pujar por ti mismo!- gritó la presidenta del club de fans

-¡claro que si, me compro y decido quien es la afortunada que viene conmigo al baile

-Eso no puede ser- protestó Jane

-Pues lo siento preciosa, pero tus amigos han dicho vendido... ¡QUE ME DECÍS CHICAS... ¿QUEREIS SABER QUIEN VIENE CONMIGO AL BAILE?- añadió él dirigiéndose a su público que estalló en gritos histéricos

-¡Elígeme a mi Sirius!- gritó la presidenta

-¡No, me va a elegir a mi!- gritó otra- ¡soy más guapa que tu!

-¡cállate arpía, yo soy la presidenta de su club de fans

-¡TRANQUILAS CHICAS!- el comedor se volvió a mirarlo que sonreía terriblemente sexy con el pelo desecho enmarcándole el rostro- ¡que hay Sirius para rato!- Jane bufó poniendo los ojos en blanco

Gritos llenaron el gran comedor... Sirius miró a Jane que a su vez le miraba furibunda susurrando maldiciones solo moviendo los labios

-¡venga Sirius!- gritó Lis confiada- decide con quien vas a ir al baile

-Pues ya lo tengo decidido- se rascó la tripa mientras miraba a Lis... para luego pasear la vista por el comedor, desplazándose hacia Jane...- la afortunada que vendrá conmigo al baile es... ¡NUESTRA MAESTRA DE CEREMONIAS!... ¡JANE ADDAMS!- gritó Sirius atrayéndola de la cintura hacia él.

Decir que Jane estaba molesta era decir poco... esa era su broma, su venganza y él la había echado al traste... muy furiosa le lanzó la camiseta que había estado sosteniendo a la cara y se separó dándole un empujón. Fue hacia uno de los taburetes vacíos junto a James... le dio el micrófono y se encaminó toda enfada hacia la salida... Sirius al ver su huida, se puso la camiseta sin abrocharse el pantalón y salió tras ella para alcanzarla...

James y Remus no desaprovecharon la ocasión... subieron encima de la mesa en lugar de Jane y empezaron una nueva subasta...

* * *

Sirius vio a Jane desaparecer escaleras arriba... ¡era increíble lo rápida y escurridiza que era cuando quería!... subió los escalones de dos en dos... y la vio andando...

-¡Jane!- le gritó, pero ella no se volvió...- JANE PARA...

Sirius, al ver que ella no tenía intención de detenerse hizo un último sprint y la cogió del brazo deteniéndola...

-¿quieres pararte?... ¡te estoy llamando!- protestó Sirius

-¡Déjame en paz Black!- Jane se soltó de su agarre haciendo un brusco movimiento con su brazo empezando a andar de nuevo.

-¿por qué estas tan enfadada?- le preguntó Sirius poniendose junto a ella

-¡porque lo has estropeado todo!- le gritó sin detenerse

-¿yo, si con mi subasta me habéis sacado un montón de pasta- Jane se frenó con brusquedad

-¡Por eso!- puso los brazos en jarras- tu no tenías que comprarte a ti mismo

-¿y eso te molesta?

-¡SI!

-¿y que querías, que fuera al baile con una de esas locas?

-¡SI!

-Eres muy retorcida- añadió

-¡Y ENCIMA TENDRÉ QUE IR CONTIGO AL BAILE!

-¿y eso te molesta?- Jane abrió la boca para contestarle... ¿que decirle?..., claro que no le molestaba... por eso estaba tan enfadada. Se dio media vuelta y empezó a andar con rapidez. Sirius bufó en mitad del pasillo y la siguió con la mirada- ¡Jane deja de correr!

-¡te he dicho que me dejes en paz!- añadió ella sin detenerse

Sirius volvió a correr hacia ella... que ya desaparecía por el final del pasillo... ¿esa iba a ser la tónica de su vida correr detrás de ella?. La volvió a tomar por el brazo, y al ver que ella trataba de resistirse decidió tomar medidas para que no se le volviera a escapar... la tomó de los dos brazos y la llevó hasta la pared colocando sus dos brazos uno a cada lado de ella...

Jane estaba atrapada y lo sabía... y lo peor es que no le importaba. Sirius la miraba ligeramente inclinado sobre ella. Su imponente presencia... su cercanía, la determinación de sus ojos, el pantalón medio desabrochado, el pelo desecho, la camiseta ceñida... Jane solo pudo mirarle desafiante y rezar para que sus rodillas no se doblaran en ese mismo momento, o como Nico diría, para que no se le cayeran las bragas... pero es que tener a Sirius con su cara a escasa distancia de la tuya mirándote con una sonrisa encantadora vuelve loca a cualquiera _(NA: si... ¡si!... ¡SIIIII! Parezco la del anuncio de champú jejejeje)._

-No has respondido a mi pregunta- repitió Sirius acercándose a ella.

Jane cerró los ojos... no quería, no podía mirarle... o terminaría besándole.. su cercanía, su olor la estaba envolviendo. Sirius miró como Jane cerraba los ojos ante su pregunta y sonrió satisfecho... ¿por qué a veces parecía una gata salvaje y otras una niña asustada como en ese momento?... Sirius no sabía muchas cosas... pero tenía claro que era precisamente eso lo que siempre le había fascinado de Jane... las contradicciones: Frágil fuerza, dulce pasión, tímida determinación, insoportable adoración... y adorable era cuando cerraba los ojos pensando que si no le veía, él a ella tampoco... pero Sirius sería capaz de verla hasta con la luz apagada y entre un centenar de personas.

-Jane- musito en su oído- ¿no quieres venir conmigo al baile?- el aliento de Sirius sobre su oreja fue como una caricia que la hizo sacudirse de los pies a la cabeza.

Abrió los ojos despacio. Sirius seguía inclinado sobre ella casi rozando su oreja con los labios, podía notar sus cabellos negro-azulados casi rozándole la nariz, ladeó ligeramente la cabeza sobre la pared encontrándose con los ojos brillantes del chico... acortaron la ya casi inexistente distancia que les separaba... sus labios se rozaron sin llegar a unirse del todo... un suspiro escapo de sus bocas mientras Sirius movía con suavidad la cabeza para rozar su nariz con la de Jane, sus labios encontrándose en algunos momentos.. sin dejar de mirarse...

-¿vendrás conmigo al baile?- susurró

-No- añadió ella elevando un poco la cara para rozar de nuevo los labios de Sirius

-Ya lo creo que vendrás- añadió antes de dar pequeños besos subiendo por la barbilla de Jane

-Te digo que no- musitó ella elevando los brazos para llevarlos hasta el cuello de Sirius entrelazando sus dedos con su negro cabello

-Nunca..- la besó en la punta de la nariz- he aceptado – la besó en la mejilla- un no por respuesta- finalizó besándola justo en la comisura de los labios haciendo que Jane ladeara la cabeza con un suspiro buscando un mayor contacto... que no encontró... arrugó la nariz

-Pues...- Jane le besó en el cuello- va...- le besó justo sobre la nuez succionando ligeramente arrancándole un gemido- siendo hora...- le atrajo hacia ella subiendo por su mentón rozándolo con la nariz para llegar a su barbilla deposito otro beso- ... que alguien... – y desde ahí elevó la cabeza quedando sus labios en un nuevo roce que aumentaba cuando Jane continuo- ...te diga que no...

-Esa no vas a ser tu...

Nada mas decir esas palabras, sus ojos se cerraron casi al mismo tiempo... y sus labios se encontraron en un suave beso... un beso de reconocimiento, dulce..., pausado... Sirius delineó con su lengua los labios de Jane , ella en un suspiro abrió la boca despacio permitiéndole entrar.. sus leguas se encontraron, conociéndose una a la otra.. despacio, jugando entre ellas, enredándose... tenían todo el tiempo del mundo... Sirius reconocía el dulce sabor de Jane, recorriendo cada centímetro de su boca.. suspirando con ella en cada movimiento, cada respiración... lentamente se separaron quedando sus frentes apoyadas mirándose a los ojos... Sirius depositó un nuevo beso en la punta de su nariz...

-Vienes al baile conmigo- afirmo el chico

-¿y si me niego?

-Insistiré hasta lograrlo

-¿cómo?

-Te arrinconaré en lugares oscuros cuando menos te lo esperes para besarte como ahora

-Eso lo harás siempre y cuando no te arrincone yo a ti

-Aún no ha nacido quien pueda arrinconarme-añadió Sirius con una sonrisa separándose levemente de ella

-¿qué te apuestas?

-Lo que quieras

-Bien...- musitó Jane... que en ese momento tomó a Sirius de la camiseta para acercarlo hacia ella y volverlo a besar tomando la iniciativa... pero como suele suceder en estos casos... el ruido de unos pasos los hizo separarse de forma brusca.

Se miraron unos momentos fijamente y sonrieron... la guerra de besos había empezado..., Sin decirse nada más se unieron a la manada de gente que volvía sonriente hacia las salas comunes... ellos también se encaminaron hacia allí.

El retrato de la dama gorda se abrió para dejarlos pasar.. la sala común era un total y absoluto caos de gente corriendo y riendo de un lado a otro.

Vieron a sus amigos junto a la ventana riéndose con ganas de algo que estaba diciendo James... se acercaron a ellos que se volvieron a mirarles emocionados...

-¡no os vais a creer lo que ha pasado!- gritó James emocionado

-¡Ha sido épico!- añadió Remus

-Te habría encantado Sirius- siguió Peter

-¿Qué habéis echo?- preguntó Jane curiosa mirando a Lily que se debatía entre la risa y el horror

-¡Hemos subastado al profesor Dumbledore!- exclamó James con júbilo

-¡VENGA YA!- exclamaron Jane y Sirius con los ojos abiertos. Miraron los dos a Lily que sonreía tímida asintiendo con la cabeza... los dos estallaron en carcajadas

-¡y nos lo hemos perdido!- suspiró Jane entre risas

-¡no sabéis que festival!- añadió Remus- se ha subido encima de la mesa igual que el resto de chicos... y entonces se ha desatado la marabunta

-¡todas las profesoras han empezado a pujar como locas!

-¡VENGA... YA!- exclamó Sirius- no me lo creo

-¡que si, ha sido épico... todas gritando mientras el profesor sonrojado sonreía desde encima de la mesa saludándolas cada vez que una pujaba

-¿y quien ha ganado?

-¡eso es lo mejor Jane!- añadió Remus

-Porque ella no ha dicho nada hasta el final, pero ahora ya es oficial- dijo James entre risas

-Estábamos en 7 galeones de oro y a la de dos... McGonagall se ha levantado y ha gritado... ¡10 GALEONES, 2 SICKLES Y 3 KNUTS! Totalmente sonrojada...

-Y claro... se lo hemos vendido- siguió Remus- Tendrías que haber visto la cara de Dumbledore, estaba rebosante de alegría

-Llevo años diciendo que esos dos tienen algo

-Pero James... os habéis pasado

-¡venga Lily, no digas eso!- añadió Sirius- tiene que haber sido genial

-lo ha sido- afirmó Peter

-¿y cuanto dinero hemos sacado al final?- preguntó Jane

-El suficiente como para no tener que hacer nada más- afirmó Lily contenta- ha sido un éxito rotundo

-¿y vosotros dos donde estabais?- preguntó Peter de pronto todos se los quedaron mirando

-Por ahí...- añadió Jane

-Hablando...- siguió Sirius

-¿vosotros hablar?- añadió James con sorna- vosotros nunca habláis... os pegáis gritos

-Estaba convenciendo a Jane de que viniera al baile conmigo- explicó Sirius con una sonrisa

-¿y lo has logrado?- quiso saber Remus

-No...- respondió Jane

-Pero acabará accediendo- Sirius la miró confiado- tengo mis métodos para persuadirla

-Tus métodos Black... simplemente resbalan sobre mi- añadió Jane con una sonrisa mirando a Sirius mientras iba rumbo a las escaleras de las chicas

-Ya lo veremos...¿me disculpáis?- Sirius se marcho por las escaleras de los chicos dejando a sus amigos con una pícara sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

Jane subía junto con James y Lily procedente del campo de quidditch... habían tenido entrenamiento e incluso habían tenido que saltarse la cena porque Sirius no había consentido en parar hasta que los movimientos fueran perfectos... ¡les había tenido casi tres horas entrenando y con un frío de 3 pares de narices, y aún así Sirius se había quedado con el resto del equipo repasando algunas jugadas.

-Por lo tanto James y Jane muertos de frío y tomándose unos bocadillos que Lily les había traído del comedor subían hacia la sala común.

-No se porque os hace entrenar tanto- protestó Lily ya en la sala común

-Porque el siguiente partido es contra Slythering- añadió James- y quiere que ganemos

-¡vais a ganar igualmente!

-Chicos, yo me voy a dormir...- les dijo Jane dándose la vuelta- buenas noches

-Hasta mañana- se despidió James

Lily y James se quedaron en la sala común solos, solo quedaban unos cuantos compañeros terminando sus deberes, así que se sentaron un rato en uno de los sofás...

-¿sabes que apestas?- musitó Lily recostada sobre su pecho

-Lo supongo- añadió él con una sonrisa

-Pero no me molesta- respondió mirándole también sonriendo.

La sala común fue quedándose vacía y en poco tiempo eran los únicos que quedaban allí. Y mientras James acariciaba el pelo de Lily con ternura, la chica se levantó para darle un tierno beso al que James respondió gustoso... muy despacio se separaron quedando sus miradas fundidas durante unos instantes...

-He esperado toda mi vida para estar así contigo- musitó el chico

-Y yo he necesitado toda una vida para darme cuenta de la falta que me hacías- añadió ella antes de volverlo a besar.

Muy despacio fueron quedando tumbados en el sofá... Lily con mucho cuidado le quitó las gafas a James para dejarlas en el suelo. Notaba como el chico iba metiendo la mano bajo el holgado suéter que llevaba acariciando la piel de su vientre... suspiró en medio del beso, lo que animó a James a seguir... sus caricias producían que su piel se erizase... pero Lily también quería tocar, así que muy despacio llevó sus manos enredadas en el alborotado cabello de James hacia su cintura para colarse por debajo del jersey de quidditch... Pudo acariciar una bien formada espalda..., subió despacio por ella, el suspiró de James permitió a Lily ser quien jugara con su lengua en el interior de la boca del chico...

-¡podríais buscaros un hotel!- exclamó una voz divertida a sus espaldas haciéndolos separarse bruscamente

Sirius estaba de pie en el inicio de las escaleras apoyado contra la pared y con los brazos cruzados mirándolos divertido.

-¿ya has acabado de entrenar?- le pregunto James

-Hace rato...

-¿y desde cuando estas ahí?- preguntó Lily aterrorizada

-Naaaaa... no os habría visto de no ser por vuestros suspiros- Lily volvió a enrojecer violentamente mientras James se apoyaba en el sofá riendo divertido- ¿no preferís que hagamos un trío?- añadió haciendo bufar a Lily que se levantó para darle un beso de buenas noches a James y subir por las escaleras.

-Eres muy oportuno ¿lo sabías?- le preguntó James a Sirius

-Por supuesto- añadió el mencionado empezando a subir con James- Por lo que he visto a ti y a la pelirroja os va muy bien

-Si...- añadió con una sonrisa

-¿y ya...?- preguntó Sirius haciendo un gesto con su pelvis

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia

-Eso significa que no

-No.., pero no tengo prisa, estoy bien así, ya llegará el momento

-Mnnn... siempre es un buen momento para eso- respondió Sirius entrando en el cuarto

-Algún día conocerás una chica y esperarás paciente hasta que ella se decida...

-Yo no hago eso... directamente las abordo y no las dejo protestar. No se dan cuenta hasta que no hemos terminado- James negó con la cabeza

-A Jane no le has hecho eso... y es más que evidente que sientes algo por ella

-Jane...- suspiró Sirius- ella es diferente, no puedo abordarla de golpe, me estrellaría contra la pared- añadió rascándose la tripa pensativo- no se de donde saca tanta fuerza

-A mi más bien me parece... por lo poco que la he visto en clases de lucha, que sabe donde aplicarla para sacarle el máximo partido

-¿verdad que es increíble que esa renacuaja pueda tumbar a alguien como Zabini sin despeinarse?

-A ti también te tumbó- saltó de pronto Remus abriendo las cortinas de su cama- ¿o no nos contaste que te estrelló contra las escaleras cuando estabas abusando de ella?

-Seeeeeeee (_NA: Mira Cammiel se le ha pegado de ti jejeje_). Pero ahora sería totalmente diferente... yo he aprendido algunas cosas

-¿Pero tienes intenciones de... beneficiarte a Jane?- preguntó Remus arrugando las cejas

-No me importaría... ella no es como el resto, sería interesante

-¿y después?- añadió James

-¿después de que?- James y Remus se miraron

-Vamos a suponer que ella decide acostarse contigo- empezó James- ¿vas a hacer lo mismo con ella que haces con el resto?... dejarla tirada y si te he visto no me acuerdo

-Yo...- Sirius lo estaba meditando- ¡no lo se!

-Pues si no lo sabes... no deberías hacer nada hasta tenerlo claro- le reprendió Remus- porque apreciamos mucho a Jane como para que tu vayas jugando con ella

-¿Por qué me regañáis?

-Porque los dos os lleváis un jueguito en el que al final 1 acabará lastimado... y esa será probablemente Jane

-¡yo nunca le haría daño a Jane!- protesto Sirius

-Puede que no de forma consciente- siguió Remus- pero a esa pobre chica le gustas... no entiendo porque, ni que es lo que ha visto en ti. Pero le gustas, y si juegas con ella vas a terminar dañándola...

-Le gusto...- susurró Sirius. Los dos se miraron exasperados- ¿en serio creéis que le gusto?

-¿Has oído algo de lo que te hemos dicho?- saltó James

-Si... habéis dicho que le gusto- añadió Sirius acostándose en la cama solo con un boxer negro (_NA: Netzach, por ser tu puedes cambiarlo por blanco_)- tengo que conseguir que diga que viene conmigo al baile

-¡Pero si va a ir contigo!

-Lo se lunático, pero quiero oírlo de sus labios- terminó Sirius dándose la vuelta para cerrar los ojos dejando a sus amigos totalmente exasperados

Era bien entrada la noche cuando Sirius se sentó en la cama..., no podía dormir y eso a él le molestaba mucho.. nunca había tenido problemas de sueño, pero las palabras de sus amigos le estaban agobiando... decían que Jane sentía algo por el, pero.. ¿y el por ella, estaba claro que algo debía sentir porque cuando estaban cerca o tenía ganas de echársele encima y besarla o de matarla...(pero eso solo pasaba en contadas ocasiones), la mayor parte del tiempo, solo quería que ella le sonriera.. y eso debía de significar algo... ¿pero que?.. ¿quizás él estaba...?... sacudió la cabeza con brusquedad, no, no podía ser, Jane sabía que él no se ataba a nadie, sabía como era.. ¡si hasta lo había gritado en el comedor durante su pelea, no, ella no podía esperar "eso" de él. La simple mención de esa palabra le daba autentico pánico. Él, que nunca había estado con una misma chica más de dos semanas... ella no podía esperar que... Cierto es que quería ir al baile con ella... arrancarle la ropa para llenarla de besos, hacerla suya... pero de ahí a algo más... se levantó decidido, hacía unos días que no le preguntaba si iba a ir con él al baile y era un buen momento para pillarla desprevenida... y en plena noche. Con sigilo se convirtió en el enorme perro negro y salió de su cuarto rumbo al de las chicas...

La puerta del cuarto de las chicas de sexto se abrió sigilosamente, no había ningún ruido en su interior más que las respiraciones pausadas de sus cuatro habitantes que dormían placidamente y sin ninguna preocupación.

Poco a poco, la sombra que había entrado al cuarto fue haciéndose más grande... fue adoptando la forma de un chico, que caminó con mucho cuidado hasta la cama más apartada, la que tenía las cortinas corridas. Con mucho cuidado las retiró para introducirse dentro sentándose en la cama. Conociendo a su ocupante, empezaría a gritar en cuanto se despertara, así que moviendo la varita lanzó un hechizo insonorizador sobre las cortinas.

Lo primero que vio nada más mirar fue una cabellera castaña que se asomaba sobre las gruesas mantas... deseó poder estar ahí dentro, porque por primera vez desde que había salido de su cuarto se dio cuenta de que solo iba con los boxers... y hacía frío. Se puso en rodillas sobre la cama y avanzó hacia la chica...

Jane estaba profundamente dormida..., pero algo la hizo revolverse inquieta, había notado como su cama bajaba de nivel, lo que la hizo abrir los ojos sorprendida e incorporarse de golpe... sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa...

-¡Sirius!

-Hola renacuaja- la saludó sentándose sobre la cama contemplándola extasiado.

Y es que, si Sirius solía dormir medio desnudo, Jane no era la excepción, porque llevaba una simple camiseta de tirantes, descubierta al incorporarse rápidamente... revelando, de nuevo a Sirius el comienzo de su pecho..., ese mismo pecho que probó una sola vez, y del que en esos momentos no podía apartar la vista. Jane, consciente de eso, cogió las mantas y se cubrió con ellas haciendo salir a Sirius de su ensimismamiento:

-¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó ella arisca

-He venido a dormir contigo- respondió con una sonrisa avanzando hacia el inicio de la cama para empezar a abrirla

-Ni lo pienses- respondió ella saliendo de dentro de las mantas para empujarlo... llevaba un short negro como pudo comprobar Sirius

-Pues entonces di que vendrás conmigo al baile- Jane le miró confusa

-No...

-Entonces... tendré que besarte y quedarme toda la noche aquí

-No te atreverás- exclamó ella levantándose sobre sus rodillas con las manos sobre las caderas quedando casi a la misma altura de Sirius

-¡Como que no!.

Dicho y echo..., Sirius había tomado a Jane de uno de sus brazos y había tirado de ella sentándola sobre sus rodillas, mientras la rodeaba con sus dos brazos. Demasiado sorprendida como responder.. y demasiado cómoda como para moverse cerró los ojos cuando Sirius acercó sus labios hasta los de ella... se encontraron con ansias... con ganas... empezaron a luchar por tomar el control, sus lenguas enredándose... acariciándose con el beso...

La mano de Jane subió en una caricia por la fuerte espalda de Sirius, a lo que el chico acarició la perfecta pierna de Jane subiendo desde su rodilla hasta su muslo, notando como a su paso la piel se le iba poniendo de gallina... la mano siguió subiendo sin prisas deleitándose en cada curva, hasta depositarse en el suave abdomen de Jane, y ahí quedó tranquila... reposada... durante eternos segundos, antes de bajar por su delicada cintura en una caricia atrayéndola más hacia él.

Mientras, sus labios seguían encontrándose con los de Jane con frenesí.. anhelando más, notando como Jane se incorporaba llevando sus dos manos hasta su cuello para unir más sus cuerpos..., le estaba cogiendo gusto a eso de que Sirius la besara... Nadie la había besado como él..., nadie la había echo sentir tanto.

Lentamente fueron separándose... sus ojos se abrieron casi al mismo tiempo quedando sus miradas congeladas, asomando una sonrisa a sus labios...

-Di que vendrás al baile conmigo- susurró Sirius apartando un mechón rebelde de su cabello que en esos momentos caía por su frente

-No- respondió ella con una sonrisa juguetona.

Empezó a soltarse del abrazo de Sirius con algo de pesar, pero él no iba a dejar que se escapara tan fácilmente, cuando estaba de espaldas al chico la volvió a coger de la cintura y la empujó contra su pecho tomándole ambos brazos para que no pudiera moverse. Ella le miró por encima de su hombro...

-Di que te mueres por venir al baile conmigo

-No- volvió a repetir ella en un anhelante susurro. Sirius acercó su rostro para besarla nuevamente, esta vez de forma más breve pero infinitamente suave

-Entonces- añadió con ojos brillantes- me tendré que quedar a dormir aquí

-Muy bien...-

Jane notó como Sirius la soltaba así que retiró las sabanas y se sentó dentro esperando a que el entrara también, dio unos golpecitos a su lado con una sonrisa desafiante. Sirius no se lo pensó, se sentó a su lado y tomando las mantas se acostó en la cama. Jane lo imitó quedando de cara él, le miró unos momentos antes de decir:

-Esto puede hacer que me quiera vengar de ti

-Eso espero- respondió Sirius. Jane volvió a sonreír y se volvió de espaldas

El chico lo medito unos momentos, y por debajo de sus mantas, una de sus manos busco la cintura de Jane rodeándola.. habría esperado un grito, que ella le llamara pervertido, que le apartara con un golpe... pero no... Jane retrocedió levemente dejando su espalda pegada al torso de Sirius, acoplándose cada curva con cada cavidad en una figura perfecta.

Sirius se pegó más a ella, reposando su barbilla sobre su cabeza, mientras el otro brazo terminaba de cerrarse sobre ella convirtiéndose en una almohada... y allí se quedaron profundamente dormidos...

Era bien entrada la madrugada, cuando Jane notó que su cama volvía a moverse, abrió los ojos para ver como Sirius estaba sentado observándola...

-¿Qué hora es?- le preguntó desperezándose

-Faltan 10 minutos para las 7:30. Tengo que irme

-Será lo mejor- añadió con una sonrisa- si esas se despiertan, pueden imaginarse cosas que no son

-En el desayuno, quiero hablarte sobre las jugadas para el partido- Jane pareció desilusionada por la frase

-No tardaré en bajar- susurró mientras Sirius desaparecía de su vista a través de las cortinas. Definitivamente no entendía a ese chico

Era la hora del desayuno, y todos estaban en el comedor tan tranquilos. Sirius estaba sermoneando a Jane sobre el próximo partido contra Slythering, hablándole de las tácticas de ataque que usaban para marcar goles. Ella le escuchaba mientras desayunaba en silencio, no entendía el porque de ese nerviosismo, si eran mucho más buenos que ellos. Pero ahí estaba Sirius dándole la tabarra...

-¡Sirius!- Lis se sentó a su lado- esta tarde quiero ir a dar un paseo por el lago

-Me parece bien- añadió él dispuesto a seguir hablando con Jane

-No me has entendido... quiero que vayamos juntos a dar un paseo por el lago

-Pues no va a ser posible...

-¿cómo que no?

-Tengo que ensayar con Lecter el musical

-Oh... pero cuando termines...

-Cuando termine tengo una reunión con el equipo

-Parece que no quieres salir ya conmigo

-No lo parece- añadió el de mal talante, viendo como Jane se levantaba de su asiento y cogía la mochila para irse a clase.

-¿estas diciendo que ya no te gusto?

-Eso mismo

-¡como te atreves¡¡Has jugado conmigo!

-Nos hemos divertido, tampoco es para que te pongas así, yo no te prometí nada

-¡Es por Jane verdad!- gritó haciendo que algunos se volvieran a mirarla

-No...

-Si..., si lo es..., pues escúchame bien... nunca estarás con Jane, te juro que haré todo lo posible para separaros... voy a hacerle la vida tan imposible que deseara no haber nacido como te acerques a ella...- añadió levantándose dejando a Sirius totalmente sorprendido...

Muy enfadado, se levantó para marcharse a clase justo al mismo tiempo que el resto de merodeadores entraban en el comedor. Les saludó con un gruñido y salió dejando a todos confundidos...

Iba murmurando por los pasillos totalmente ofuscado, cuando sintió como se quedaba inmovilizado, y con un hábil hechizo de levitación le introducían dentro de una clase vacía sentándolo en una silla.

Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios cuando vio a una chica varita en mano... caminando hacia él...

-¿No decías que a ti nadie te arrinconaba?- le preguntó con una sonrisita- ¡ha sido muy fácil!.

Sirius no contestó... obviamente no podía, pero el brillo de sus ojos le hizo saber a Jane que se lo estaba pasando bomba... todo el enfado con Lis se le había pasado. Vio como Jane caminaba hacía él para sentarse a horcajadas pasándole las dos manos por el cuello...

Lentamente... esas manos se enredaron por sus cabellos en una sensual caricia... lo único que Sirius pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos suspirando internamente... nunca antes una caricia le había echo sentir tantas cosas... dio gracias a Merlín por que todo su cuerpo estuviese inmovilizado en esos momentos, porque el sutil vaivén que Jane hacía con su cadera junto con el movimiento de sus dedos enredados en su pelo... le estaba haciendo entrar en calor...

Notó como Jane bajaba hasta su cuello reposando sus manos sobre los hombros del chico, mientras acariciaba su nariz con la de ella justo antes de besarle con suavidad.

No abrió los ojos, no hubiese podido aunque quisiera, y cuando notó como Jane posaba sus labios sobre los suyos, deseó con todas sus fuerzas tener las manos libres para recorrer su espalda...

Jane besó primero su labio inferior jugueteando con su lengua... dándole un suave mordisco que hubiera echo gemir con fuerza a Sirius de haber podido... necesitaba tocarla... le estaba volviendo loco... notó como pasaba a besar su labio superior... succionó con fuerza antes de acariciarlo con suavidad en contraste... besándolo de manera delicada...

Tocarla... tocarla... pedía a gritos Sirius, tenerla más cerca... Sirius notó como sus dedos iban moviéndose poco a poco... su mano inconscientemente fue hacia la espalda de Jane... y como si esa fuera la señal, la chica se levantó de golpe haciéndole abrir los ojos y mirarla confundido. Jane sonrió:

-Nos vemos Black- añadió dándose la vuelta para salir por la puerta dejándolo allí sentado y sin poder moverse... no al menos del todo... pero si una sonrisa había aparecido en sus labios

* * *

Bueno va.. ¿me he ganado unos cuantos reviews?

Pues si quereis baile, cancan, tango... etc vais a tener que dejarmelos...

besos


	11. Diamonds are a girl's best friend

**Hola, pues aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo... un capítulo que era tan largo que he tenido que cortar... ¡me había ido a las 25 páginas! si es que ultimamente me enrrollo yo sola conmigo misma, además el siguiente capítulo tiene LEMON jojojjojojo... este no es gran cosa.. pero en el siguiente he echado el resto... (hasta yo me afronto cuando lo leo...si es que son más burros... se me fueron de las manos), pero eso es otro capítulo...**

**Gracias a mis 3 reviews:** emma Feltom (con este no me redimo del todo, pero con el siguiente...), Clawy (si... es que vi el trozo y me pareció divertido lo de la subasta...con Lis aun no he decidio que voy a hacer... y con las 2 parejas... pues a James y Lily los van a volver a interrumpir, pero Jane y Sirius... tendrás que esperar para saberlo), Chris McLoud (a ver si este te sigue gustando)

**La verdad es que este capi no sabía como escribirlo, no quería que los musicales se hicieran pesados, no se si lo he logrado.. siempre os lo podeis saltar jojojojojojojo:**

**- Musica en la noche BSO fantasma de la Ópera (cantada por Paloma San Basilio)**

**- All that Jazz: BSO de Chicago (Catherine Z Jones)**

**- Cabaret: BSO de Cabaret por Liza Minelli**

**- Sparking diamonds y el tango de Roxanne BSO de Moulin Rouge**

**

* * *

CAPITULO 11: Diamonds are a girl's best friend**

Todo en Hogwarts se iba enfriando con los días... el invierno iba llegando lentamente y con él un viento frío que se calaba hasta los huesos. Frío que algunos del colegio no notaban.. James y Lily no se separaban ni a sol ni a sombra... la chica se había convertido en un merodeador más... al igual que Jane, habían pasado de ser 4 a 6.

Con el frío, los ensayos de los musicales se intensificaron para dejarlo todo a punto. El can-can iba a ser espectacular, el numero de Jane sobre el columpio era delicioso... pero lo que iba a ser un auténtico espectáculo era el tango... Sirius estaba convirtiendo en un arte el arrancarle el vestido a Jane y cada ensayo era un duelo de seducción entre los dos... duelo para todos evidente, pero que Lecter no evitaba, puesto que iba de perillas al número. Sus besos en rincones oscuros cada vez eran más frecuentes. Habían llegado a un punto en que podían hacer subir la temperatura de un rincón en 4 o 5º y si no habían llegado más lejos era porque Jane se controlaba justo a tiempo para disgusto de Sirius...

Por su parte, Lis acosaba a Sirius con mayor tesón si eso era posible, se había tomado como una afrenta lo del baile, y trataba de no separarse de él ni a sol ni a sombra a pesar de todos los desplantes del chico y poco a poco el tiempo fue pasando hasta que llegamos a la gran noche...

El gran comedor estaba a punto para la actuación. Habían preparado un gran escenario que cambiaban con magia. Justo detrás de este escenario, habían echo aparecer una sala más pequeña donde los actores se preparaban para sus números. Iban corriendo de un lado a otro, maquillaje... peinados, vestidos y envidia... mucha envidia: las chicas de cabaret miraban con envidia el fantástico vestido de las bailarinas del fantasma de la opera. Las chicas del fantasma de la ópera miraban con rabia los cortos vestidos de las chicas de Chicago, casi desnudas para el número de su protagonista masculino y muy similares al ballet de cabaret. Pero si algo había causado furor eran los brillantes y llamativos trajes de can-can de las chicas de Lecter. Vuelosas faldas con amplios escotes, medias de rejilla de seda, ropa interior sexy, pelos recogidos con plumas y adornos, maquillajes vistosos... chicos con frac y sombrero de copa... y Jane sentada en una silla cubierta con una túnica echa un manojo de nervios.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- le preguntó Lecter acercándose a ellos que estaban reunidos

-No voy a poder hacerlo- musitó ella- me voy a caer del columpio, voy a enredarme con las plumas y me voy a dar de morros contra el suelo- gimió apoyándose en el tocador que tenía delante escondiendo la cara

-Eso si será todo un espectáculo- le dijo Sirius- pero lo mejor de todo sería que se te saliera un pecho del escote en uno de los saltos.

-Gracias por tus ánimos- musitó ella sin levantar la cabeza

-Vamos Jane, sabes que lo harás muy bien- la reconfortó Lecter- y ahora deja que Madam Dumont te maquille

Jane se echó hacia atrás en la silla. La mujer con su eficiencia avanzó hacia ella varita en mano y con una simple floritura Jane estuvo lista. No se miró en el espejo, pero cuando se volvió hacia Sirius, el chico ahogó un suspiro. Llevaba el pelo recogido sobre su nuca cayendo en elegantes tirabuzones por su espalda, mientras Madam Dumont le colocaba el sobrero de copa. Sus ojos parecían más grandes y más verdes que nunca, sus pómulos más altos, sus labios más grandes y apetecibles... ella le sonrió tímida.

-Van a empezar, será mejor que vayamos si no queremos perdérnoslo- les avisó Lecter,

Todos se encaminaron hacia un pequeño palco cercano a las bambalinas para ver el espectáculo, fueron sentándose, pero Jane se quedó en pie apoyada en la pared mordiéndose las uñas.

Todas las luces se apagaron, y entonces un chico de Armony salió de entre las cortinas: "_Buenas noches a todos. Bienvenidos a este gran espectáculo musical... un espectáculo que recordaremos durante años, por que la calidad de nuestros bailarines y actrices es indiscutible. Demos un fuerte aplauso al primer taller de música que nos interpretará Música en la noche del fantasma de la ópera y Carnaval... con todos vosotros Margaret Stevenson"_ Aplausos llenaron el gran comedor, los alumnos esperaban expectantes. Las cortinas se abrieron mientras sonaba una suave música.

Una chica toda vestida de blanco avanzó por el escenario. El vestido era ceñido hasta la cintura y se abría como una campana hasta los pies... cuando empezó a cantar Sirius supo a que se refería Jane con lo de especial... la chica tenía una voz dulce pero potente que cautivo a todos con su encantadora sonrisa...

_Noche que despierta sensaciones_

_Mueve, enciende... imaginaciones_

_Todos tus sentidos se rinden posesivos..._

_Venga, suave brilla noche eterna_

_Toma, siente de luna y tierra_

No podrás mirarte la luz de un día más 

_No podrás cantar la fría claridad_

_Música en la noche sentirás_

Sirius miró a Jane, que permanecía en la penumbra, su cara estaba contraída... blanca a pesar del maquillaje, Sirius habría jurado que estaba a punto de desmayarse en cualquier momento, lo cual le sorprendido, en los ensayos siempre había estado segura y confiada y ahora parecía asustada... más que eso, estaba aterrorizada.

_A tus sueños oscuros abandónate_

_Y a tu vida anterior olvidaras_

_Y tu alma podrá libre vivir_

_Una vida sublime encontraras_

_Suave te acarician los sonidos_

_Siente, oye tuyos posesivos_

_Déjate llevar con tus fantasías_

_y a las sombras que poseen tu voluntad_

_La música en la noche sentirás_

Jane estaba repasando mentalmente todos los puntos del baile paso por paso... no podía hacerlo, iba a ser un desastre... escondió la cara entre las manos.

Lecter la observaba nervioso. Sabía porque estaba tan asustada... lo recordaba perfectamente... quizá debía llevársela para hablar con ella. Vio una sombra que se agachaba junto a ella...

-¿asustada?- susurró una voz a sus espaldas

-No... aterrorizada- respondió ella con la cabeza baja

-¿por qué?- Sirius parecía sorprendido, no esperaba que ella lo reconociera

-Porque nunca he bailado delante de tanta gente... No puedo hacerlo- añadió mirando a Sirius- No puedo... va a ser un desastre

-¡Jane cálmate!- susurró el tomándola de los hombros antes de que alzara más la voz... Pánico había pánico en sus ojos. La tomó de la mano y la sacó del palco.

Lecter les vio irse y con una sonrisa volvió la mirada hacia el espectáculo, él la tranquilizaría mejor que nadie.

_Come on babe  
Why don't we paint the town?  
And all that Jazz  
I'm gonna rouge my knees  
And roll my stockings down  
And all that jazz  
Start the car  
I know a whoopee spot  
Where the gin is cold_

_But the piano's hot  
_

La arrastró entre los vestuarios, donde ya no quedaba nadie hasta un pasillo oscuro que llevaba a los escenarios guardados para la siguientes actuaciones... no había nadie allí. La apoyó sobre la pared... y la miró. Tenía los ojos vidriosos, la música llegaba amortiguada hasta sus oídos. Jane había cerrado los ojos con fuerza. Conmovido Sirius le levantó el mentón para obligarla a mirarle...

-¿por qué estas tan asustada?- le acarició la mejilla con suavidad y Jane ladeó la cabeza para aumentar el contacto

-No puedo hacerlo- musitó ella cogiendolo de la camisa escondiendo la cabeza en su pecho. Sirius la rodeó con fuerza acunándola levemente

-Tranquila- le susurró

-No quiero volver a hacer el ridículo- musitó ella

-¿Cuándo has hecho tu el ridículo?- le preguntó Sirius separándola levemente para mirarla a los ojos... Jane se mordió el labio inferior...- cuéntamelo

-Fue en mi primer año de colegio. Habíamos preparado un número como hoy, yo no tenía que hacer gran cosa, solo bailar en el coro mientras Lis cantaba una canción... no se lo que pasó, pero mi vestido se rompió y me quede solo con ropa interior en el centro del escenario... mis compañeros se burlaron de mi... tuve que aguantarlo durante semanas... no quiero que vuelva a pasar- susurró ella mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas

-¿cómo se te rompió el vestido?

-Las costuras... no estaba bien cosido, se aflojaron con el baile... fue horrible, no sabía como taparme

-Sería todo un espectáculo- añadió Sirius con una sonrisa

-¡no te burles de mi!- gritó ella empujándole... sus ojos ya no estaban llorosos

-No me burlo, es que me hubiera gustado verlo

-Idiota- protestó Jane cruzándose de brazos

_Oh, you're gonna see your sheba shimmy shake_

_And all that jazz  
Oh, she's gonna shimmy 'till her garters break  
And all that jazz_

Sirius la miró con una sonrisa, ahora entendía su pánico, pero parecía que le estaba pasando poco a poco... el espectáculo debía seguir

-Bien, yo soy un idiota, pero tu eres una cobarde

-No soy una cobarde- protestó ella

-¿no, estas llorando como una niña por algo que pasó hace años

-Yo... no es eso...

-Cuando sabes perfectamente que lo vas a hacer genial

-¿tu crees?

-Estoy convencido- Jane le sonrió

-¿cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

-Porque vas a bailar conmigo- añadió arrogante- y porque esta vez vas a quedarte medio desnuda en el escenario... ¡de eso me encargo yo!

-¡que gracioso!- añadió Jane ácida, pero sus ojos brillaban de nuevo

_Come taste the wine, come hear that band  
Come blow your horn, start celebratin'  
Right this way, your table's waitin'  
No use permittin' some prophet of doom  
Wipe every smile away,  
Life is a cabaret old chum  
So come to the cabaret_

Se miraron unos momentos los dos con una sonrisa... Jane bajó la mirada hacia el suelo, la mirada de Sirius sobre ella la estaba intimidando... notó como Sirius se apoyaba con una mano sobre la pared, volviéndose a inclinar sobre ella. Levantó la cabeza para mirarle

-Di que te mueres por venir al baile conmigo- Jane estalló en risas

-No- Sirius se acercó un poco más

-Di que te mueres por ir con un tío tan guapo como yo

-Nunca jamás- añadió ella quedando con la espalda apoyada en la pared

-Sabes que te voy a tener que castigar- musitó acortando la distancia entre ellos

-Ajam- añadió ella melosa. Sirius le dio un suave beso en los labios

-Creo que solo haces esto para que te bese-musitó él pegando sus cuerpos atrayendo a Jane por la cintura

-Pues no me beses- respondió ella colocando las manos sobre la nuca del chico inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás

-No puedo evitarlo- su voz era ronca

La atrajo de la nuca con fuerza pegando por fin sus labios que se encontraron ansiosos... sabrosos.. deliciosos, apasionados... Sirius la pegó contra la pared mientras una de sus manos abría la túnica que ocultaba el sensual corpiño de Jane para bajar acariciándole el muslo... Jane gimió en mitad del beso antes de succionar con fuerza el labio inferior de Sirius...

-¡es la hora chicos!- susurró una voz, se separaron bruscamente visiblemente sonrojados

-¡Profesor!- exclamó Jane ¿cuándo le había abierto la túnica?

-Vamos Jane- añadió con una sonrisa- yo te llevo al columpio. Sirius tus compañeros te esperan

-Si profesor- vio a Jane avanzar hacia Lecter y la detuvo del brazo

-Nadie te va volver a desnudar si no soy yo- le dijo en un susurro haciéndola sonreír

-Eso espero- respondió ella con una sonrisa confiada caminando hacia Lecter

_Start by admitting from cradle to tomb  
There isn't that long a stay  
Life is a Cabaret, old chum  
It's only a Cabaret old chum  
And I love a Cabaret!_

Música agitada, baile frenético... gritos de un público emocionado, faldas arriba, movimientos imposibles... agresivos, fuerza, pasión, piernas desnudas, chicos en Frac jugando con las bellas cortesanas del Moulin Rouge...

_Everybody can-can!_ Gritaba Nico emocionado como maestro de ceremonias... las chicas se abrieron de piernas, se levantaron para dar una voltereta... lucha de faldas, giros imposibles...

Y de pronto la música que cesa... Se oye la voz de James que le dice a Sirius... "_es ella el diamante reluciente_". Se ilumina lo más alto con una luz azulada, una chica baja en un columpio desde las alturas con un montón de brillantes hadas que revolotean a su alrededor, es elegante sentada de medio lado allí, con sus piernas unidas... perfectas...

_The french are glad to die... for love_

They delaight en fihgting duels 

_But a prefer a man who lives_

_And gives expensives jewels_

Sirius no puede ahogar un suspiro cuando al ve, cuando la oye, se le eriza toda la piel. Con exquisita elegancia lleva una mano hacia atrás impulsándose en el columpio... que empieza a girar por todo el comedor sobre el público mientras una música movida suena... va bajando hasta acariciar las manos de algunos de los chicos del público... mientras Sirius la mira embelesado y piensa que nunca antes había parecido tan hermosa ni tan apetecible... y cuando ella llega al escenario dos bailarines la ayudan a bajar quedando apoyada sobre ellos... es preciosa... es ella... el diamante reluciente, la cortesana mas famosa del Moulen Rouge, pero también es Jane, su Jane, la insufrible Jane que en esos momentos con su sonrisa tiene a todo el público enamorado.

_A kiss on the hand  
Maybe quite continental  
But diamonds are a girl's best friend_

Jane andando sinuosamente, tendió una de sus manos a uno de los chicos que inmediatamente le dio un beso, mientras ella sonreía coqueta quitando su mano. Perfecta... es simplemente perfecta en cada paso, cada movimiento, no puede reprimir las ganas de correr hacia ella que mira a todos seduciéndolos, ganándose la complicidad del público

_A kiss may be grand  
But it won't pay the rental  
On your humble flat or  
Help you feed your um pussy cat_

Jane sigue bailando y Sirius no puede dejar de mirarla mientras canta alrededor de sus compañeros que intentan agasajarla con regalos que ella desprecia. Su actitud en ese mismo momento es desafíante, nada de flores o promesas... no, solo un diamante tan brillante como ella puede lograr conquistarla.

_But square cut or pear shaped  
These rocks don't lose their shape  
Diamonds are a girl's best friend_  
_(Tiffany)  
(Cartier)  
Because we are living  
In a material world  
And I am a material girl_

Jane esta sentada encima de uno de sus compañeros muy cerca, acariciándole la nariz con su dedo en un suave gesto... él ya ha estado así y anhela volver a estarlo, volver a sentirla tan cerca... pero ella se levanta y guiñándole un ojo de manera descarada se va... sus amigos la cogen y la lanzan al aire..._  
(Come and get me boys, ow) _

Jane sigue bailando, cantando, enamorando a todo el mundo con sus pícaros gestos, su sonrisa, sus ojos brillantes... y Sirius sabe que se acerca su momento, el momento de acariciarle la piel aunque sea en un fingido número, y no puede evitar estremecerse al recordar su tacto... un nuevo suspiro escapa de sus labios cuando Jane aparece con el famoso vestido rosa... ese que aun no le ha visto puesto... y es preciosa con el pelo suelto cayendo elegante sobre sus hombros sus largas piernas moviéndose entre suaves plumas...

'Cause that's when those louses  
Go back to their spouses  
Diamonds are a girl's best friend

Se acerca su momento, sabe que ella viene hacia él y sonríe aturdido. Ve como la sientan y como dando vueltas sin dejar de cantar la posan delante de él. Se miran, se sonríen... ellos no hubiesen necesitado decirse nada... pero el guión lo requiere, y cuando la voz de Jane escapa de sus labios es más bien un sensual susurro:

-Me han dicho que esta usted esperándome- su sonrisa no podría ser más bella en ese momento

-Si..- articula Sirius mientras la mira embelesado "_he estado toda mi vida esperándote"_

Una música sensual empieza a sonar, mientras Sirius Black camina con su pose más arrogante por encima del escenario, solo lleva un pantalón negro y una camisa del mismo tono arremangada y abierta a pecho descubierto... las chicas están suspirando al verlo. Jane avanza hacia el con un elegante vestido rojo, largo hasta sus pies con un generoso escote y el pelo recogido... su baile esta cargado de pasión y sensualidad...

Pero Jane no parece darse cuenta, porque se aleja de Sirius para bailar con los otros chicos que la tocan y besan bajo la atenta mirada furiosa del primer amante...

Una voz suave y melancólica se alza sobre los gritos desesperados y reclamos de Sirius, y es entonces cuando todas las chicas aparecen vestidas en ropa interior y empiezan a caminar hacia sus parejas justo detrás de Sirius y Jane que se vuelven a mirar con lujuria, pero esta vez Sirius esta terriblemente furioso

_His eyes upon your face  
His hand upon your hand_

Sus manos se unen y Sirius la vuelve de manera agresiva encerrando un posesivo abrazo... el pelo recogido de Jane cae por su espalda al ser liberado por Sirius.

_His lips caress your skin  
It's more than I can stand_

Sirius aparta el pelo del hombro de Jane para besarlo con pasión subiendo por su cuello, pero el beso se convierte en un posesivo mordisco que hace aparecer una mirada de terror en sus ojos, intenta separarse de su captor...

_Roxanne  
Why does my heart cry?_

Sirius la retiene con un movimiento brusco, esta celoso, la necesita para él, ella es suya... y nadie se la va quitar en ese momento, va a poseerla ahí y ahora... la toma de la mano, la hace girar sobre ella misma...

_  
Roxanne  
Feelings I can't fight_

En un brusco pero elegante movimiento Jane ve con horror como su falda cae al suelo dejándola con unas medias hasta la mitad del muslo... retrocede un paso, Sirius avanza... intenta correr, pero él la detiene y la atrae de nuevo hacia él..

_  
You're free to leave me  
Just don't deceive me_

Caminan los dos en elegantes pasos con sus cuerpos unidos deteniéndose en el centro del escenario, la deja plantada y la rodea mirándola de forma lasciva, se coloca detrás de ella mientras sus manos suben por su cintura apretando sus pechos con fuerza,

_  
And please believe me  
When I say, I love you_

Las manos de Sirius suben al cuello de Jane para bajar por sus hombros.. ella esta medio llorando ocultando su cara entre las manos, cuando el corpiño se rompe cayendo al suelo, Jane queda en ropa interior negra y medias, y un quejido sale del público sorprendido...

A partir de ese momento el baile se vuelve más sensual y frenético si cabe... Jane huye de Sirius, pero el la retiene, es más fuerte, la ama, la posee, el la ha comprado y es suya y puede hacer con ella lo que quiera...

_You don't have to wear  
That dress tonight.  
Roxanne,_

Sirius empuja a Jane y ella cae al suelo mirándolo, el miedo ha desaparecido, y ahora solo queda el deseo de ser poseída por él... después de todo es su trabajo y le gusta. Esa fuerza y sensualidad que irradia... hace algunos movimientos elegantes y lascivos en el suelo, mientras Sirius la mira ladeando la cabeza, y cuando se acerca.. ella se levanta de manera elegante y se aleja..., no la va a tocar hasta que no quiera..._  
_

_Why does my heart cry?  
You don't have to put on  
That red light.  
Feelings I can't fight  
Roxanne_

Un fuerte empujón la vuelve a tirar al suelo, de pronto Jane se ve rodeada de todos sus amantes que la levantan y empiezan a girar alrededor de ella mientras ella baila en el centro de una espiral que se va cerrando sobre ella...

La empujan , se la pasan.. no la dejan... pero a ella le gusta, se esta divirtiendo _  
_

_You don't have to wear  
That dress tonight_

Siente unas manos poderosas que se cierran sobre su cuello y la acarician antes de hacer un movimiento brusco... Jane cae al suelo inerte...

_Roxanne_

Jane siguió tumbada en el suelo con el corazón latiéndole a mil, recordando las palabras de Lecter... "_no te muevas hasta que no oigas los aplausos_", no lo hizo, permaneció en el frío suelo con los ojos cerrados, pero todo era un silencio abismal... poco a poco empezaron a oirse unos aplausos débiles, que se fueron convirtiendo en gritos de júbilo, y entonces... cuando Jane abrió los ojos, una mirada grisácea estaba posada sobre ella con una sonrisa:

-Nos adoran- musitó Sirius, y para sorpresa de Jane, lo primero que hizo antes de ayudarla a levantarse es dejarle caer la túnica que llevaba antes de salir a escena, ahora no estaban actuando, y aunque Sirius no lo dijo en ningún momento, no quería que nadie que no fuera él la volviera a ver así

Jane se dio la vuelta hacia el público que estaba en pie, y tal y como les había enseñado Lecter, Sirius tomó a Jane de la mano y la llevó hasta el centro del escenario permitiéndole hacer una elegante reverencia que acrecentó aplausos y gritos.

Cuando se levantó, Sirius la atrajo hacia él posando su mano justo en la curva de su espalda, en ese momento Jane se maldijo por dentro por notar aún sobre su piel las caricias del baile.

El escalofrío que la recorrió con no fue nada comparado con su aliento martilleándole en la oreja... tan sensual como el tango, bajando peligrosamente la mano desde la curva...

- Esta noche no te me escapas- y su voz era ronca y Jane comprendió que el tango había sido un éxito porque en ningún momento Sirius había fingido una caricia, y ella se había dejado acariciar...

* * *

Jane subió hasta su cuarto tras recibir las felicitaciones de todo el mundo, la fiesta iba a empezar en media hora y tenía que cambiarse. Lily entró unos minutos después y empezó a sacar cosas del armario...

-Sirius dice que te espera bajo en media hora- dijo la pelirroja con una pícara sonrisa

-Bien- añadió Jane sacando el vestido de la caja.

-¡es precioso!- exclamó Lily

Jane sonrió satisfecha, era una túnica preciosa en gris plata con adornos en tonos más oscuros, que una vez puesta se iba a pegar a su silueta como un guante... regalo de Lecter por supuesto...

-En ese momento llamaron a la puerta y Lily ya con su túnica roja fue a abrir. Una niña de primero estaba allí en pie mirándolas nervioso..

-¿querías algo?- le preguntó Lily amablemente

-Hablar con la señorita Addams- Jane apareció junto al umbral de la puerta con el vestido ya puesto

-Soy yo- Lily entró al baño dejando a Jane sola

-La profesora McGonagall me ha dicho que la directora de Armony la espera en su despacho ahora

-¿ahora?- repitió Jane con fastidio. La niña asintió- gracias

Jane volvió a entrar en el cuarto fastidiada, no entendía porque su madre quería verla justamente ahora en su despacho. Iba a llegar tarde a la fiesta. Tomó su varita y haciendo una floritura, el pelo le quedó recogido sobre la cabeza de manera elegante. Lily salió del baño

-Lily, dile a Sirius que nos vemos en el baile. Tengo que resolver unas cosas ahora

-¿y eso?

-Me han avisado que mi madre quiere hablar conmigo... bajaré en cuanto termine

-Esta bien... suerte- añadió Lily.

* * *

Cuando Lily bajó a la sala común James y Sirius ya la estaban esperando. James abrió los ojos con sorpresa al verla. Lily llevaba una preciosa túnica rojo sangre con un elegante cuello de barca y mangas acampanadas. Se había recogido algunos mechones de su cabello dejando el resto suelto a su aire:

-Estas preciosa-le dijo en un susurro tomándole la mano para acercarse y darle un beso en la mejilla

-Tu también estas muy guapo- añadió ella con una sonrisa.

Y no era para menos, porque James llevaba una elegante túnica verde botella que hacía resaltar levemente sus ojos marrones... dando la sensación de que eran un chispa más claros.

-¿Y Jane?- preguntó Sirius de pronto. Lily pareció fastidiada

-La han llamado para que vaya a hablar con su madre. Me ha dicho que bajará directamente a la fiesta.

-¿seguro que es eso lo que ha pasado?- preguntó Sirius con desconfianza- No se habrá ido con otro- añadió de mal talante

-No saques conclusiones equivocadas Black, Jane quería ir realmente contigo ¿sabes?. No entiendo porque, pero era lo que quería

-Bueno. ¿entonces bajará allí directamente?

-Ya te he dicho que si

Los tres juntos bajaron al comedor, donde la gente ya se agolpaba a la entrada del Hall de Hogwarts. Muchos se volvieron a mirar a Lily con envidia cuando apareció en lo alto de las escaleras cogida de la mano de James Potter. El rumor de que estaban saliendo juntos se confirmo en esos momentos, y Lily se gano unas cuantas enemigas desde ese momento, pero allí, cogida de la mano de James era más feliz que en ningún otro momento.

Sirius miró desde lo alto de las escaleras... busco entre la gente tratando de encontrar a Jane, pero ella aún no estaba allí. Con disgusto bajó las escaleras hacia donde estaban James y Lily hablando con Remus y una chica de Hupplefuf de séptimo año. Muchas chicas suspiraron al verlo pasar. Sirius llevaba una túnica azul marino con algunos adornos en negro, su sangre aristocrática era más evidente que nunca, esa sangre de la que tanto renegaba en esos momentos fluía por su cuerpo dándole el aire más elegante y carismático del colegio.

Remus iba con una túnica ocre muy bonita, regalo adelantado de James y Sirius por navidad, pero su regalo después de todo. La chica que iba cogida de su mano tenía unos ojos azules y dulces que contrastaban con su cabello negro azabache.

-Sirius- añadió Remus en cuanto lo vio- déjame presentarte a Sam

-Encantado- gruño Sirius sin prestarle atención, haciendo que James y Lily pusieran los ojos en blanco

-¿se te ha perdido algo Black?- sonó una voz desagradable a sus espaldas

-Los cinco se volvieron para ver a Lis cogida de la mano de un chico que no habían visto nunca por el colegio. Era casi tan alto como Sirius con los cabellos castaños y el rostro anguloso, atractivo:

-Este es Romeo Whitman... mi prometido- añadió con una sonrisa esperando ver alguna reacción por su parte

-Encantado- añadió Sirius sin prestarle la mas mínima atención

-Si estas buscando a mi querida hermana- añadió captando la atención de Sirius- aun es pronto para que baje, pero estoy segura de que cuando lo haga- sus ojos se habían vuelto fríos- tendrá una gran noticia que daros- añadió misteriosamente

-¿qué quiere decir con eso?- preguntó Sirius mirando al resto que negaron con la cabeza.

En ese momento las puertas del comedor se abrieron dándoles paso para la cena de navidad.

* * *

Jane avanzó por los oscuros pasillos del castillo. Tenía que haber cogido una túnica, hacía mucho frío para ir solo con tirantes. Llegó hasta la puerta del despacho que Dumbledore le había asignado a su madre. Llamó y espero a que le diera paso.

La puerta se abrió delante de ella y entró a su interior, un escalofrío la recorrió de los pies a la cabeza cuando los ojos grises como el acero de su madre se posaron sobre ella, que inició una pequeña reverencia... no dijo nada, sabía que hasta que no le dieran permiso para hablar no debía abrir la boca. Se volvió a erguir y se quedó con la mirada baja:

Supongo que ese vestido será obra de Lecter- añadió con desprecio, Jane no contestó- no esta mal- añadió con una sonrisa de suficiencia- parece mentira lo que un poco de buen gusto ha obrado en ti

Atenea Addams es una de esas mujeres que con su sola presencia puede congelar el desierto si así lo desea. Jane de pequeña le tenía autentico miedo, y ahora de mayor la cosa no era muy diferente, aunque estaba aprendiendo a no mostrarse asustadiza delante de ella... eso la envalentonaba más. Le hizo un gesto para que se sentara y Jane obedeció... lo hizo de una manera perfecta, mejor no provocarla:

-Supongo que estarás preguntándote para que te he hecho venir...- hizo una pequeña pausa

-Si... madre- añadió Jane, que después de muchos años ya conocía esas pausas

Solo quería decirte que en estos meses me has sorprendido, no esperaba que dentro de ti hubiera algo digno, algo que te hiciera una Addams. Pero ya he visto que estaba equivocada... o quizá lo que pasaba es que nos has hecho creer a todos durante años que no eras más que una nulidad- Jane se irguió en la silla sin mirar a su madre, cerró los puños con fuerza, no le gustaba esa conversación- . Me alegro finalmente de no ser tan ignorante, y también me alegra decirte que por fin vas a honrar a la familia como es tu deber...- Jane abrió los ojos sorprendida, y por primera vez clavó sus ojos verdes en ella- he estado en negociaciones con algunas de las mejores familias de magos..., no pensé obtener tan buenos resultados, pero a pesar de tu sangre mancillada, el segundo hijo de una familia tan pura como la nuestra te desposará en cuanto termines el colegio

-¿QUÉ!- saltó Jane de la silla poniéndose en pie

-¡SIÉNTATE!- bramó la señora Addams. Jane la obedeció a regañadientes- Regulus Black es hijo de Orion y Casiopea Black... tu matrimonio con ellos nos hará más puros, y quizá las siguientes generaciones de tus hijos se libren de la lacra que te acompaña- Jane sentía que se estaba mareando... Regulus Black... si recordaba bien era el hermano pequeño de Sirius que estudiaba en Drumsdrang, sintió una repentina ira- ¿no vas a decir nada?

-No me voy a casar con Regulus ni con nadie que a ti te guste- añadió enfrentándola por primera vez en su vida para sorpresa de Atenea

-¿cómo has dicho?- le preguntó con ojos peligrosos poniéndose en pie, desde el otro lado de la mesa era casi un palmo más alta que Jane, que no se amilanó... ¡hasta ahí podíamos llegar!- te aseguro pequeña... que te casarás con Regulus me cueste lo que me cueste y ya puedes ir haciéndote el ánimo, porque el domingo llega a Hogwarts para que os conozcáis. Y eso va a implicar cambios, como tu amistad con ese pordiosero de Remus Lupin, o la sangre sucia de Evans... y los insubordinados de Potter y Black. Te casaras con Regulus dentro de 6 meses y te comportaras como una digna esposa...

-NO ME VOY A CASAR CON REGULUS BLACK- le gritó de pronto perdiendo la paciencia cortándola en su discurso- ME DA IGUAL LA PUREZA DE MI SANGRE O LA DE MI FAMILIA. NO ME VOY A SEPARAR DE MIS AMIGOS, NO ME IMORTA QUE REMUS SEA POBRE O QUE LILY SEA UNA SANGRE SUCIA PORQUE VALEN MÁS QUE TODOS VOSOTROS JUNTOS, Y EN CUANTO A SIRIUS Y JAMES ME IMPORTA MUY POCO...

Jane abrió los ojos sobresaltada interrumpiendo lo que estaba diciendo. Su madre la estaba apuntando varita en mano, rebuscó por su pierna, pero se había dejado la varita en la habitación con las prisas, retrocedió asustada hacia la puerta que estaba cerrada, y volvió a mirar a su madre que sonreía de manera maquiavélica

-Te casaras con Regulus...- Jane sintió un escalofrío- y me da igual si tengo que matarte mientras te mantengas en pie para la ceremonia. No voy a permitir...

-¡No me voy a casar con nadie!

-... NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE TE INSUBORDINES NIÑA.

Atenea Addams movió la varita pronunciando un antiguo hechizo de magia oscuro, un hechizo que golpeo a Jane violentamente, un hechizo que ya había probado, pero nunca con tanta maldad e ira como en ese momento... y sin embargo, Jane no gritó, no lloró, no protesto, ni tan solo se movió, solo cuando el ultimo hechizo la golpeo por décima vez, cayó de rodillas al suelo... le dolía todo, le escocía. Notó como su madre la tomaba del pelo sus miradas se encontraron:

-Te casaras con Regulus

-Ya puedes matarme... porque no lo haré

-Ya veremos

Lo ultimo que Jane vio antes de desmayarse, fue a su madre apuntándola con la varita...

* * *

¿Mal sabor de boca con ese final?... sip normal, pero me parecía un buen punto para cortarlo y dejaros con la intriga igual así me gano algún review más... de esos de amenaza...

E igual os hago entrar más ganas con un spoiler:

_- Si yo fuero tu no haría eso- saltó de pronto Jane poniéndose en pie junto a la cama al ver que Sirius iba a quitarse la toalla_

_- ¿y porque no?_

_- ¿qué porque...?- saltó Jane atónita- ¡porque estoy aquí!- exclamó exasperada_

_- ¿y que?- preguntó Sirius cogiendo la toalla peligrosamente que resbaló un poco_

_- ah bueno- añadió Jane sentándose en la cama- si tu no tienes problemas yo tampoco_

_- Ningún problema- añadió Sirius con una pícara sonrisa dejando resbalar completamente la toalla hasta sus piernas_

_- ¡da igual, vístete- protestó Jane levantándose para ponerse de espaldas_

_- Me gusta ir así_

_- Pues me voy yo- añadió Jane andando hacia la puerta_

_- No te puedes llevar mi pijama_

_- Luego te lo devuelvo- añadió Jane dando un paso hacia atrás viendo que Sirius se había puesto en pie_

_- Lo quiero ahora... quítatelo_

_- Ni lo sueñes_

Por algún sitio tenian que empezar... ¿no?... ¿se quitara Jane el pijama de Sirius?... ¿se lo quitara él?... a esperar han dicho, el capi ya esta escrito, en vuestras manos esta... REVIEWS


	12. ¡¡Que arda Troya!

**Hola... no he tardado tanto eh, **

**Agraceder los reviews que me habeis dejado: Luna Black, emma feltom, lauramalfoygin (**nunca haría que sufrierais, pero muchos ya saben que hasta que lo que he escrito no me convence al 100, no lo subo jojo, y con este capi quería tener cuidado. Ah, y Sirius de momento no se entera de la noticia, en el siguiente capitulo un poco, pero Jane no quiere decirselo... lo conoce demasiado), **Chris McLoud** (mnnn, Dumbledore no va a hacer nada, y Lecter tampoco, se lo pide Jane, digamos que no quiere verse débil a los ojos de su madre), **Karla Gilmore, Niv Riddle (**me alegro de que me lo hayas dejado ahora. No niego que me encanta recibir reviews, pero tampoco espero que sea vuestra única prioridad jeje), **Clawy (**todas tus preguntas se resuelven en este capi)

Me veo en la obligacion de avisar que este capi tiene LEMON, si no te gusta pues saltatelo, que tampoco pasa nada...

**Dedicar el capi, como ya viene siendo habitual a PruePotter y Netzach... que ultimamente siempre me dicen lo mismo con los lemon... ¡Elena, esto es... ¿porque tienes miedo de ser tierna?... pues porque empiezo tierna y termino empalagosa y pasa lo que pasa...**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 12¡¡Que arda Troya!**

El Gran comedor, había sido cambiado de nuevo para el gran evento de esa noche, esta vez, en lugar del gran escenario y las filas de butacas, había una pequeña tarima con algunos instrumentos encima, todo lo demás se había decorado con motivos navideños para la ocasión.

James y Lily, aún cogidos de la mano entraron seguidos de Sirius y Remus con su amiga, avanzaron entre sus compañeros e inmediatamente llegaron hasta la barra. 5 cervezas de mantequilla llegaron hasta sus manos, entre risas y bromas, risas de las que Sirius, no participaba, seguía pendiente de la puerta por la que ya habían cruzado todos sus compañeros, pero no Jane, y empezaba a impacientarse...

-Sirius, ella vendrá, ten paciencia- oyó que le decía James

-Tarda mucho- añadió él mirándolo

-Espera a verla con la túnica y habrá merecido la pena- añadió Lily con una sonrisa.

Sirius asintió, aunque con una extraña sensación en el pecho, algo pesado que le presionaba impidiéndole respirar, era esa sensación de que algo esta pasando en esos momentos, y no algo necesariamente bueno.

Vio como la banda de música que habían contratado con los fondos recaudados subía hasta allí para empezar a tocar, las parejas, fueron llenando la pista de baile... una canción lenta, romántica y tranquila... y a Sirius algo se le encogió, habría querido bailarla con Jane.. poner sus manos en la cintura de ella... pegarla a su pecho, acunarla con la música... y ella no estaba allí.

Caminó entre sus compañeros cada vez más furioso, más desesperado... ¿por qué no estaba allí, no se habría atrevido a darle plantón... ¿no, porque después de los besos, las caricias, de dormir juntos en la cama... después de todo... ella no se podía haber echado atrás, no podía hacerle eso... Siguió mirando alrededor y entonces algo explotó en su interior.. Atenea Addams cruzó las puertas del comedor con una sonrisa victoriosa, erguida cuan alta era... sola, sin Jane... se revolvió inquieto, ella debía estar a punto de cruzar... pero no espero 1 minuto, 2.., 3... 5..., 10 y Jane no llegó. Desesperado miró a su alrededor, bufó molesto, tan molesto que unas chicas que había a su alrededor le miraron asustadas. Dejo la botella de cerveza...¡lo había plantado, y a saber con quien y donde estaba...

Caminó hacia la salida, furioso, molesto... James y Lily le interceptaron en esos momentos, trato de esquivarlo, no quería hablar con ellos, no quería hablar con nadie... ¡Nadie planta a Sirius Black!

-Sirius, ella vendrá- le dijo Lily

-¡no, no vendrá... su madre ya esta aquí, y no va a venir!

-Sirius, cálmate- añadió James- algo la habrá retrasado

-¡o alguien querrás decir!

-Si...

-¡DEJAME EN PAZ LILY... DEJADME EN PAZ LOS DOS!

Sirius los esquivó y salió por las puertas del comedor, Lily trato de seguirlo, pero James la detuvo de la mano, y negó con la cabeza

-Cuando esta tan furioso no se puede razonar con él

-Pero...

-Déjalo Lily, entrara en razones..., vamos a bailar.

* * *

Lily y James cruzaron las puertas de la sala común, decir que cruzaron era una apreciación más bien dudosa, porque más bien se tropezaron con el marco de la puerta, James arrastró a Lily al interior sin dejar de besarla en ningún momento, la apoyó contra la pared mientras su mano subía por el muslo que Lily había colocado sobre su cintura... se separaron unos momentos mirándose a los ojos... sus ojos eran más oscuros, llenos de deseo... James acarició con ternura la mejilla de Lily...

-¿estas segura, no me importa esperar

-No quiero esperar más- respondió ella besándole de nuevo.

James levantó levemente a Lily del suelo para empezar a andar hacia las escaleras del cuarto de los chicos... rompió el beso para empezar a recorrer el cuello de la chica con sus labios... Lily ladeó la cabeza para permitirle un mayor acceso... sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente, pero no veía más que sombras.. James la estaba volviendo loca... vio la chimenea y una sombra... cerró los ojos cuando notó como James le mordía el cuello "_un sombra"_ Lily volvió a abrir los ojos violentamente más concentrada en lo que estaba viendo... la sombra se materializó ante ella, reconoció una maraña de rizos castaños en pie junto a la chimenea de espaldas a ellos... empujó a James separándolo de ella...

-¿qué pasa?- preguntó el contrariado dirigiendo su mirada hacia donde la tenía Lily

-¡Jane!- gritó Lily

Jane, que hasta ese momento había permanecido de espaldas a ellos se volvió de golpe y abrió los ojos asustada al reconocerlos, ellos se la quedaron mirando fijamente. El cabello estaba terriblemente revuelto y enredado, uno de los tirantes del vestido que llevaba estaba roto cayendo sobre su hombro, tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto tras ellos, blanca y demacrada. Avanzaron despacio hacia ella que seguía en pie... parecía a punto de desmayarse..

-¿te encuentras bien?- le preguntó James. Ella siguió mirando a un punto hacia el infinito

-Jane- repitió Lily avanzando hacia ella, que en ese momento pareció reaccionar dando un paso hacia atrás pegando más su espalda al fuego

-Sirius te ha estado esperando- añadió James. Pero Jane seguía sin reaccionar pegada contra la chimenea y la mirada perdida

-Jane me estás asustando- añadió Lily que había llegado hasta ella. Jane no la miró- Jan... que te pasa

Lily puso una de sus manos sobre la espalda de la chica, haciéndola gritar y caer al suelo de rodillas permitiéndole ver a una asustada Lily la cruda realidad. Jane tenía toda la espalda en carne viva... varias marcas de latigazos la cruzaban.

James se había arrodillado junto a ella que estaba abrazándose en el suelo meciéndose levemente.

-Jane...- le levantó el mentón para obligarle a mirarla-. ¿quién te ha hecho esto?- como respuesta, Jane cerró los ojos con fuerza

-¿qué hacemos?- preguntó Lily desesperada

-Vamos a subirla a nuestro cuarto- añadió James.

James tomó a Jane de los brazos para tirar de ella y levantarla. Casi inmediatamente Jane cayó sobre James y el chico la tomó lo más bajo que pudo de la cintura para llevarla hacia las escaleras... Jane simplemente se dejó llevar. La puerta del retrato se volvió a abrir:

-Hola chicos- saludó Remus con una sonrisa radiante

-Remus!- exclamó Lily- Jane esta herida

El licántropo avanzó hacia ellos pudiendo comprobar el estado de la espalda de Jane que permanecía con la cabeza escondida en el hombro de James:

-¿quién se lo ha hecho?- preguntó Lupin ayudándolos a subir por las escaleras

-No ha dicho nada- siguió Lily que iba delante para abrirles la puerta del cuarto

James y Remus la cruzaron depositando a Jane sobre la cama de Sirius que inmediatamente se acurrucó en ella baca abajó y giró la cara hacia donde ellos no se la veían. No sabía porque, pero no quería hablar con ellos, o todo iba a ser más difícil y doloroso de lo que ya era, no quería ver sus caras de horror cuando se lo contara, no quería contarlo... los oyó hablar entre ellos

-Tenemos que limpiarle esas heridas antes de que se infecten- musitó Lily

-Voy a por agua- añadió James- quítale tu el vestido Lily

-Y yo voy a buscar a Sirius- añadió Remus, Jane cerró los ojos con fuerza... no quería verle

Jane sintió como Lily se sentaba en la cama y tomaba el vestido "_si te hago daño dímelo"_, Jane hizo un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza. Notó como algo caliente corría desde sus piernas hasta el final de la espalda... cerró los ojos, le escocía un poco, así que dedujo que Lily estaba usando un hechizo seccionador para quitarle el vestido.

Mantuvo los ojos cerrados cuando con un suave tirón quitó el vestido de debajo... su cuerpo quedó totalmente en contacto con las sábanas de Sirius tan suaves y ásperas como él. Cuando oyó la puerta del baño abrirse, notó como Lily subía una de las sábanas hasta el final de su espalda. Ella colocó los brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo cubriendo al menos algo de su desnudez... Algo mojado y caliente rozó su espalda... un quejido salió de su boca...

* * *

Lupin salió del cuarto de los chicos horrorizado, necesitaba encontrar a Sirius, era necesario que supiera lo de Jane, sabía como estaba de enfadado al creer que ella le había plantado, pero esto lo iba a enfadar infinitamente más... pobre del que se lo hubiera echo... la ira de los Black no es fácil de controlar y cuando se trata de Jane, esa ira puede ser incontenible.

Llegó a la sala común, algunos de sus compañeros ya estaban allí volviendo de la fiesta, pero no había ni rastro de Sirius. Salió por el retrato de la dama gorda... ¿dónde buscarle, podría estar en mil sitios. Decidió bajar hasta el gran Comedor para ver si había vuelto. Empezó a correr hacia allí, al doblar una esquina suspiró aliviado... venía dando grandes y furiosas zancadas por el pasillo escoba al hombro...

-¡Sirius!- gritó corriendo hacia él

-¡que pasa ahora!- añadió el de mal talante

-Se trata de Jane

-Y que pasa con ella- añadió cruzándose de brazos

-Esta en nuestro cuarto...

-Pues ya puede largarse de ahí porque no quiero verla.. después...d

-La han herido- añadió antes de que siguiera despotricando

Lupin casi pudo ver como asimilaba la información, como llegaba hasta su cerebro y a la velocidad del rayo cambia a un semblante furioso. No esperó contestación, ni explicación... salió corriendo veloz hacia la sala común...

* * *

Lily estaba terminando de limpiar las heridas de Jane... había contado hasta 10 marcas como de latigazo, pero había una especialmente profunda que iba desde el omoplato derecho hasta casi el final de la espalda cruzándola... era la única que le había sangrado al curarla, y la única con la que Jane había soltado un quejido ahogado.

James había permanecido a su lado sosteniéndole la palangana de agua igual de horrorizado que ella. Ninguno quería pensar quien le podría haber echo eso, aunque Lily tenía una ligera intuición, había oído a Jane y Nico comentarlo alguna vez.. el terrible látigo de Atenea Addams.

La puerta se abrió de golpe causando un gran estrépito. Sirius corrió hacia la cama y Lily viendo lo agitado que estaba tuvo el tiempo suficiente para apartarse antes de que él lo hiciera de un empujón.

La mirada azul de Sirius recorrió la espalda desnuda de Jane, que en esos momentos había cerrado los ojos de nuevo... lo reconoció casi de inmediato, las marcas de un hechizo de magia antigua, de magia negra... el lo había sentido en sus carnes, su madre lo había aplicado alguna vez, pero nunca con tanta brutalidad como lo estaba viendo ahora, o quizá fuera que la espalda de Jane parecía mucho mas pequeña y delicada que la suya, o que le resultaba incomprensible que alguien pudiera hacerle tanto daño a algo tan hermoso como era la elegante curva que formaba ese perfecto cuerpo.

Se arrodilló frente a ella que había vuelto la cabeza hacía el lado contrario de la cama..., su mano subió por el colchón hasta tocarle una de las cicatrices más superficiales, notando como Jane escondía la cabeza entre los hombros:

-Tengo una pomada que revierte los efectos de este hechizo- le susurró levantándose para quitarle la cascada de rizos de la espalda. Jane de espaldas asintió.

Sus amigos estaban de pie frente a la cama de James con caras de horror, observando como Sirius iba hasta su armario y sacaba un tarro para volver junto a Jane.

Sirius se sentó en la cama... "_quizá esto te escueza un poco_" murmuró, Jane escondió la cabeza en el cojín. Sirius tomó la pomada entre sus dedos, y con cuidado los apoyó sobre la piel de Jane... oyó como ella gemía escondiendo la cabeza entre las sábanas. Sirius retiró la mano..

-Lo siento- musitó. Para su sorpresa Jane se volvió a mirarle, sus ojos verdes estaban cristalinos, y su voz sonó un tanto ausente

-Y yo siento no haber ido al baile

-Ni lo menciones- añadió el empezando a pasar de nuevo por los dedos por la espalda de Jane

Al principio hizo una mueca de dolor, pero poco a poco sus ojos y su rostro se fueron relajando a medida que el romero y el aloe vera inundaban la habitación... una sensación de frescor recorrió a Jane aliviando enormemente el escozor que tenía... pero lo que sin lugar a dudas la alivió del todo, fue el notar los ásperos dedos de Sirius recorriendo cada rincón de su espalda... eran las caricias que escondían aquellos roces lo que la estaba aliviando de verdad.

Sirius parecía no tener prisa por terminar, le estaba aplicando la pomada de una forma exquisita, como si su espalda fuera el tesoro más preciado del mundo, como si no hubiera nada más sublime. El chico observó como las marcas menos profundas iban desapareciendo por efecto del ungüento, pero la que cruzaba su espalda, la más profunda de todas... apenas si estaba empezando a ser recubierta por una piel más tierna... siguió aplicando pomada por allí sin prisa, con cuidado de no hacerle el menor daño a Jane, cuando consideró que había suficiente... por el momento, Sirius retiró sus manos de la espalda de Jane... ella abrió los ojos para mirarle, y por primera vez en toda la noche... le sonrió:

-Gracias

-De nada- añadió él sonriendo tristemente- duerme

-Esta es tu cama.. .¿dónde vas a dormir tu?

-En la cama de Peter- añadió Sirius levantándose

-¡quédate conmigo!- saltó de pronto Jane cogiendole de la mano. La miró unos instantes, sus ojos estaban vidriosos, preciosos... pero dormir con Jane desnuda en su cama era peligroso- por favor- le pidió ella

-Esta bien, voy a cambiarme- añadió con el corazón latiéndole a mil

Sus amigos ya se estaban moviendo por el cuarto como si no hubieran escuchado nada de la conversación. Sirius se dirigió a su armario para guardar el tarro, por primera vez en toda su vida miró el pijama azul oscuro doblado en el fondo de su armario, solo lo había usado dos veces en toda su vida, pero esa noche se lo iba a poner. No era bueno para su salud mental dormir en boxers con Jane a su lado..., no esa noche en que le parecía tan frágil y delicada, podría volverse loco. Fue al baño y se puso el pijama, cuando salió ya estaban todos acostados, James y Lily en una cama, Remus en la suya, con un suspiro caminó hacia su cama.

Jane estaba con los ojos cerrados, el peso sobre la cama la hizo mirar hacía arriba, Sirius con un pijama azul que resaltaba sus ojos la miró... y ella sonrió sintiendo el corazón salírsele del pecho. Igual eso no había sido buena idea, pero esa noche no quería estar sola. Sirius se quedó sentado en la cama con la espalda en el cabezal... tomó una revista para empezar a leerla... la verdad es que Sirius no quería pensar en Jane, necesitaba alejar sus pensamientos de ella, de que estaba en su cama desnuda o terminaría haciendo una tontería.

Sus buenos propósitos se vieron truncados pronto, notó un peso sobre sus piernas, levantó la revista para mirar, Jane había apoyado su cabeza allí pasando una de sus manos por encima para abrazarle y había cerrado los ojos. Sirius tragó duro... empezaba a tener calor pero debía comportarse, intentó leer de nuevo, más una de sus manos fue a reposarse sobre el cabello de Jane enredando sus dedos entre los rizos de la chica...

Aquella mañana de navidad, era una de las mas frías que se recuerdan en años. Esa misma noche, había nevado cubriéndolo todo con un manto blanco... quedaba muy poca gente en el castillo y en la torre Gryffindor solo 5 habitantes compartiendo habitación. El resto del mundo había salido temprano rumbo hacia el tren.

No creo que sea necesario explicar quienes eran los habitantes del la torre, pero aún así los nombraré: Remus Lupin permanecía tumbado en su cama boca arriba y con las manos reposadas sobre su nuca. Normalmente no era tan dormidor pero la Luna llena estaba cerca y ya empezaba a acusarlo.

En la siguiente cama se podía ver a dos jóvenes acostados, un chico y una chica. Ella con una abundante mata pelirroja, él con una cabello negro alborotado, los dos abrazados durmiendo tranquilamente, son James y Lily

En la cama más apartada, otros dos jóvenes, que si no fuera por los acontecimientos sucedidos la noche anterior, cualquiera que los viera... pensaría mal inevitablemente. La chica, de aspecto frágil y delicado estaba durmiendo boca abajo totalmente desnuda cubierta hasta la cintura por unas mantas. La cabeza reposaba sobre las piernas de un chico que permanecía sentado en la cama con un pijama azul... la mano del chico reposaba sobre la mata de rizos castaños de la chica que tenía los ojos plácidamente cerrados y dormía tranquila.

El primero que abrió los ojos fue Sirius..., se movió ligeramente al notar la espalda entumecida, pero al mirar hacia abajo, no pudo evitar quedarse quieto, no quería despertarla ahora que parecía tranquila. Su mano bajó por su espalda ahora casi sin marcas, los latigazos habían desaparecido todos excepto uno que le cruzaba la espalda completa, y que ahora no era mas que una línea de piel tierna y rojiza. Con mucho cuidado delineó la cicatriz... probablemente le quedaría marca, una marca que él recorrería con sus labios en ese mismo momento.

Notó como Jane se movía sobre sus piernas antes de abrir los ojos... Por unos momentos Jane no supo donde estaba, ni porque le escocía levemente la espalda, así que se incorporó sobre las piernas en las que estaba recostada... unas piernas fuertes a decir verdad. Lo primero que vio fue una mirada azulada posada sobre ella y lo primero que sintió una áspera mano retirándole el pelo de la cara con suavidad y una tierna sonrisa:

-¿cómo te encuentras?- susurró Sirius

-Aún me escuece un poco la espalda

-Te queda una zona aun tierna... creo que te quedará una pequeña marca- Jane puso una mueca de fastidio- no te preocupes... eso es lo de menos.

Jane sonrió y volvió a dejar caer la cabeza sobre las piernas de Sirius, que inmediatamente se puso a acariciar el cuello y los hombros de Jane.

Notó como Sirius se movía y ella se volvió a levantar levemente. Sirius se acostó en la cama de lado, de cara a ella que continuaba bocabajo con los brazos replegados a la altura de su pecho desnudo:

-¿vas a decirme quien te ha hecho eso?

-No- repitió ella- no tiene importancia

-Jane... conozco ese hechizo y puedo intuir quien te lo ha hecho

-¿lo conoces?

-Mi madre también me lo aplicó algunas veces cuando era pequeño. Es magia oscura- Jane bajó al mirada

-Entonces no hace falta que te diga quien me lo ha aplicado

-No, pero quiero saber porque- Jane suspiró antes de contestar

-Porque me negué a obedecerla. Le plante cara.. la insulte a ella, a su sangre pura y a todo lo que representa- Sirius apretó las mandíbulas antes de apartarle el pelo de la cara con suavidad

-¿y que quería?

-Eso no tiene importancia. Ya no va a controlar más mi vida. No le voy a permitir que me domine como hace con Lis

-Bien- añadió Sirius al ver que ella no estaba dispuesta a decir nada más.

Jane se pegó más a él... y la verdad, para Sirius tener a Jane desnuda acurrucada contra él en su cama y reprimir sus impulsos fue una de las formas de tortura más exquisitas que había experimentado nunca, y al mismo tiempo era tan relajante... no tardaron mucho en quedarse de nuevo dormidos...

La segunda vez que Jane abrió los ojos ya era bien entrada la mañana y estaba sola en el cuarto, se levantó levemente para observar a su alrededor, el pijama de Sirius estaba en el suelo. Siguió buscando con la mirada, pero no vio otra ropa. Con un suspiro se incorporó desnuda en la cama y tomó la camisa del pijama para dejarla caer sobre su espalda, cerró los ojos al notar un poco de dolor, pero era perfectamente soportable. Terminó de abrochársela... le venía terriblemente grande, casi hasta la mitad del muslo cubriendo la única prenda que había sobrevivido al hechizo seccionador de Lily, unas pequeñas braguitas negras.

Jane cerró los ojos, el pijama olía terriblemente a Sirius, era casi como estar abrazada por él. Se volvió a sentar en la cama. No podía creer que se hubieran ido y a ninguno de ellos se le hubiese ocurrido llevarle algo de ropa.

Caminó hacia la ventana, la nieve lo había cubierto todo con un manto blanco, no se veía a nadie jugar por los jardines..., Jane apoyó la cabeza sobre el frío cristal, los recuerdos de la noche anterior la sacudieron... la mirada de su madre, los latigazos, el dolor, su aturdimiento... todo llegó a ella como un torrente de sentimientos entremezclados..., pero el más potente era la ira..., la ira hacia esa mujer que trataba de dominar su vida.. pues no, no iba a obedecer la voluntad de su madre..., ya podía matarla porque no se iba a casar con nadie y menos con Regulus... ese pensamiento fue lo que más la sacudió, su mente voló inevitablemente hacia Sirius..., no pudo evitar enfadarse, se había portado muy bien con ella, pero ahora la había dejado sola y se había ido dios sabe donde... ¿por qué, la había curado, se había preocupado por ella... ¿y ya esta¿eso era todo?... _"¿Y que esperabas?"_ resonó en su mente "¿_una declaración de amor, sabes que Sirius no es de esos, confórmate con que te presta atención cuando te pasa algo... eso es más de lo que muchas tienen... si, pero muchas le han tenido a él.. ¿y que quieres que se acueste contigo y no te vuelva a hacer caso?..., no, si... no se, solo me hubiera gustado que estuviera aquí conmigo... hoy precisamente"_ Jane levantó la cabeza del vidrio..., nunca se había sentido tan sola como en esos momentos..., se habían ido todos, pero ella solo echaba en falta a Sirius...

La puerta del baño abriéndose la sobresaltó, creía que estaba sola, pero al parecer no. Para su sorpresa y deleite, Sirius hizo su aparición en el cuarto, húmedo, mojado, con cientos de gotas corriendo a lo largo de su pecho, resbalando desde el mentón... imponente con una toalla envuelta a la cintura.

Jane le miró desde la ventana mientras se mordía el labio contemplándolo, estaba entrando en zona peligrosa y lo sabía, era tan... Sirius... y enamorarse de Sirius Black era como caminar por arenas movedizas..., nunca sabes cuando vas a dar un paso en falso que lo va a lanzar todo al traste, pero ¿como no enamorarse de él, si era una mezcla explosiva, tan sexy, y atractivo, tan fuerte, valiente, inteligente y gamberro... todo agitado para dar lugar a una de las personas más carismáticas del colegio y un mujeriego empedernido.

En esos momentos, sus miradas se cruzaron, Sirius le sonrió con ternura, y Jane no pudo evitar sonrojarse incómoda... había dormido toda la noche sobre sus piernas... mientras el le acariciaba el pelo..., vale ya habían dormido juntos una vez... pero ella no estaba tan débil e indefensa como en esos momentos, aquello fue más bien un juego, esta vez, era Jane quien se lo había pedido, y no sabía como reaccionar ahora que era de día y todo parecía mucho más claro.

-Buenos días- la saludo Sirius sacándola de su ensimismamiento

-Hola- respondió ella bajando la mirada. Si Sirius notó su sonrojo, no hizo nada

-¿cómo te encuentras hoy?- formal... Sirius estaba formal

-Bien. Gracias por curarme anoche y por quedarte conmigo

-No tiene importancia, seguro que tu habrías echo lo mismo- Jane asintió bajando la mirada antes de ladear la cabeza sobre la pared hacia la ventana.

Sirius se la quedó mirando embelesado... llevaba puesta la parte de arriba de su pijama, que le quedaba enormemente grande... pero era terriblemente sexy ver esas piernas que le volvían loco debajo de la tela... Sirius suspiró, esta vez lo hizo tranquilo, ver a Jane de pie y aparentemente de buen humor lo tranquilizaba... la noche anterior le había parecido tan indefensa... y Sirius siempre ha sentido que tiene que proteger a los débiles... y si es Jane, que tiene de débil lo mismo que una manticora acorralada... ¡pues mas!. La volvió a mirar, estaba de cara a la ventana. Sonrió: "_voy a fastidiarla a ver como de bien se encuentra"_

Jane notaba la mirada de Sirius sobre ella, pero no se volvió, se sentía incómoda, quizá debía ir a su cuarto a cambiarse..., vestida con su ropa en lugar de algo que huele a Sirius, todo es más fácil de afrontar.

Se volvió hacia la puerta, pero algo la hizo detenerse... Sirius se dirigía a su armario y se agachaba para empezar a sacar ropa, se volvió poner en pie mientras su mano bajaba hasta su vientre.

-¡que haces!- exclamó de pronto Jane al ver que Sirius iba a quitarse la toalla

-Vestirme¿qué hay de malo?- preguntó Sirius "_Si definitivamente se encuentra bien... enfadémosla un poco más"_

-¿qué que hay de malo...?- saltó Jane atónita- ¡ estoy aquí!- exclamó exasperada

-¿y que?- preguntó Sirius encogiéndose de hombros, mientras cogía la toalla peligrosamente que resbaló un poco _"esos ojos casi son como me gustan"_

-¡ah bueno!- añadió Jane sentándose en la cama- si tu no tienes problemas yo tampoco

-Ningún problema- añadió Sirius con una pícara sonrisa dejando resbalar completamente la toalla por sus piernas hasta el suelo

Describir la cara de Jane en aquellos momentos sería difícil (_NA: y mas para mi que hay ciertas cosas que por mi salud mental me niego a escribirlas aunque estén en mi mente_), pero si podría decirse que se sonrojó levemente, y que miró a Sirius ladeando la cabeza mientras se mordía el labio inferior...

-¿te gusta lo que ves?- preguntó Sirius caminando por el cuarto como su madre le había traído al mundo

-En realidad...- empezó Jane saliendo de su ensimismamiento "_si... ¿por qué no va siempre desnudo?"_- tampoco es para tanto

-¿cómo que no?... – salto Sirius sorprendido y ofendido- eso es porque no esta... lista para jugar

-Ah.. claro- añadió Jane- para jugar- notaba que algo le estaba subiendo desde la parte baja del estómago, se cruzó de piernas nerviosa, así por lo menos si se levantaba de golpe para tirarse encima.. se enredaría con ellas... seguro

-¿vas a decirme que las has visto mejores?

-¡no voy a contestarte eso!- saltó Jane poniéndose visiblemente roja

-¿y porque no?- Sirius se sentó en la cama de Lupin dejándose caer hacia atrás. Jane en esos momentos trataba de mirarle a los ojos... no podía mirar, no quería mirar, Sirius se daría cuenta, eso era una provocación deliberada "_¿por qué me hace esto?... tengo que salir de aquí"_, pero Jane no podía moverse de la cama...

-Por que no es asunto tuyo- respondió ella- y haz el favor de vestirte de una vez

-¿por qué?- preguntó Sirius

-Porque puede venir alguien- protestó

-Imposible. Están en Hogsmeade. No vendrán hasta la tarde- respondió Sirius rascándose en el vientre

-¡da igual, vístete- protestó Jane levantándose para ponerse de espaldas

-Me gusta ir así

-Pues me voy yo- añadió Jane andando hacia la puerta

-No te puedes llevar mi pijama- _"Ah... no... hasta que no te enfades de verdad no te vas, menuda excusa mas tonta¿a quien le importa el pijama?"_

-Luego te lo devuelvo- añadió Jane dando un paso hacia atrás viendo que Sirius se había puesto en pie

-Lo quiero ahora... quítatelo

-Ni lo sueñes- "_no me lo vuelvas a pedir... por favor"_

-¿prefieres que te lo quite yo?- añadió con una sonrisa pícara caminando hacia ella. Jane dio otro paso atrás

-No te atreverás- Jane no podía estar más roja en esos momentos

-¿por qué no, ya te he desnudado antes. Quizá lo que tienes es miedo- desafío otra vez en la voz de Sirius

Jane levantó una de sus cejas mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban¿miedo¿de él?... ya. Sus manos casi volaron hasta los botones. No se entretuvo en desabrocharlos, los arrancó todos de un tirón y se quitó la camisa del pijama bajo la sorprendida mirada de Sirius... haber... ¡que el no quería eso, que estaba de broma... que, que... Jane estaba delante de él con unas diminutas braguitas negras y el no tenía nada para... disimular el calor...

-¡metetelo por donde te quepa!- le gritó lanzándoselo a la cara

Sirius lo atrapó en el aire para ver como Jane caminaba hacia la puerta del cuarto abriéndola dispuesta para salir, preciosa, fantástica... desnuda, _"haber Sirius, la tienes desnuda y enfadada, o la paras o se pasea por todo Gryffindor en cueros"_, una sacudida le recorrió de arriba a abajo, Jane estaba desnuda... desnuda... respiró hondo, es tu amiga, has de respetarla... "¡_es Jane desnuda, la pequeña e insufrible Jane desnuda"_ y en ese momento todo el autocontrol de la noche se fue... y no sabía por donde.

Muy indignada Jane tomó el picaporte de la puerta, un viento helado la recorrió haciendo que todo su cuerpo reaccionara en consonancia, pero no quería irse, quería que la detuviera allí, fueron unos segundos eternos hasta que notó como una mano caliente se cerraba sobre la de ella y la volvía a empujar dentro del cuarto atrapándola entre dos brazos:

-¿dónde crees que vas?- le preguntó Sirius inclinándose sobre ella levemente observando como su pecho desnudo y erizado a causa del frío subía y bajaba

-¡a mi cuarto!- respondió mirándole fijamente con los ojos de un gato rabioso que se entrecerraron peligrosos al ver que Sirius no la miraba precisamente a los ojos- ¡mírame a la cara cuando te hable!- le gritó indignada. Sirius la obedeció y la miró a los ojos, esos ojos que ahora le volvían más loco

-De eso nada pequeña, te tengo aquí y no voy a dejar que te vayas- añadió atrayéndola de la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo

Jane nunca imaginó que Sirius pudiese desprender tanto calor, que el roce de sus pieles desnudas pudieran alterarla tanto, que en el cuerpo de Sirius todo pudiera ser tan duro, tan abrasivo como esa mirada azul oscurecida que le estaba lanzando en esos momentos... no podía hacerlo, no podía, Sirius era un mujeriego, un don Juan que alardeaba de llevarse a las chicas a la cama... tenía que resistirse. Le empujó levemente del pecho para separarlo, pero una mano subiendo por su espalda desnuda la hizo gemir de placer... había recorrido la cicatriz como una tortura exquisita.

La mano subió hasta su cuello mientras la otra iba a su cintura impidiéndole separarse. Sirius la atrajo hacia él y la beso con urgencia, con pasión, casi comiéndole la boca... casi al instante todos los buenos propósitos de Jane se derrumbaron, ese beso la estaba derrumbando, la estaba dominando, la estaba sometiendo, había perdido la voluntad... notó como Sirius movía sus caderas contra ella... duro, estaba duro y ella... ella estaba terriblemente húmeda, inflamada... suspiró en medio del beso y Sirius aprovechó para introducir la lengua en su boca besándola con más fiereza.

Sirius notó como Jane empezaba a acariciarle el pelo, como empezaba a participar en el beso... y se excitó, esos simples gestos le estaban volviendo loco... Jane estaba consiguiendo lo que no había conseguido nadie con tan poco. Quizá fuera lo suave que era su piel, lo delicada que parecía cada parte de su cuerpo entre sus manos o que en el fondo había algo más que el deseo de poseerla. Pero una duda asaltó a Jane en esos momentos¿debía decirle la verdad, el podía haberse llevado una idea equivocada..., o quizá no porque se echaría atrás, pero lo iba a notar de todos modos así que mejor que estuviera prevenido, cuando Jane notó que le estaba acariciando el muslo tomó la decisión rápidamente

-Sirius, un momento- Jane le había separado empujándole

-¿qué pasa?- parecía molesto- ¿no iras a echarte atrás?- Jane le miró dolida

-Si me contestas así igual empiezo a pensármelo- añadió ella levantando una ceja

-De eso nada... tu hoy no te me escapas

-No me voy a escapar- suspiró ella... ¿por qué tenía que ser tan ceporro?- Solo quiero que durante 5 segundos dejes de pensar con la cabeza que más sangre tiene en estos momentos y me escuches

-Si a todos tus amigos les haces esto... ¿es alguna forma de placer sádico?- Jane se llevó una de sus manos entre los ojos cerrándolos con un suspiro "_Bien Jane, lo estas estropeando todo_". Tomó aire antes de contestar sonrojándose al encontrarse con la mirada confundida de Sirius...

-Verás... no es nada importante..., he creído que debías saberlo antes, porque bueno, quizá hayas pensado cosas que no son o te puedas haber llevado alguna idea equivocada con alguno de mis comentarios...- miró a Sirius estupefacto... _"¿Jane esta divagando? pues vaya un momento para que se le vaya la pinza, si es que ninguna puede resistirse, pero como tarde mucho vamos a tener que esperar un buen rato"_- ...que por otra parte solo eran para fastidiar... pero aún así... ¿entiendes?

-¿qué si entiendo¡¡Joder Jane!... quieres decirme que te pasa... no me estoy enterando de nada- Jane se sonrojó violentamente

-¿No?... pues eso, que yo... que igual...

-¡No empieces a divagar otra vez o voy a terminar pensado que eres virgen!- ahora si que se había sonrojado más que un tomate, hasta las orejas

-No veo que hay de malo en eso- musitó sin mirarle. La realidad cayó sobre Sirius

-¿eres virgen?- susurró incrédulo, Jane seguía mirando hacia otro lado sonrojada. La tomó del mentón para obligarla a mirarle, sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar- ¿lo eres?- musitó con voz ronca. Jane asintió levemente mientras la sonrisa de Sirius se ensanchaba... "¡_era virgen!... él era el primero, no había otro antes, era suya... total y completamente suya_", algo rebotó en su estomago... y todo el calor que se estaba evaporando volvió a él con fuerza...

-¡ y ahora que!...¿vas a reírte de mi?- exclamó Jane indignada al ver su pícara sonrisa soltándose de su agarre.

-No- la mano de Sirius fue a su mejilla para acariciarla, su semblante se había tornado serio, Jane, notando como el rubor disminuía, ladeó la cara para que siguiera acariciándola- nunca me reiría de ti después de decirme algo así, pequeña- añadió con ternura antes de atraerla de la nuca y besarla con fuerza

Aquellas palabras, lo habían sacudido más que nunca... La mano que tenía en la cintura bajo por la curva de su espalda hasta notar la delicada tela de la ropa interior... le acarició el trasero por encima haciéndola suspirar, la mano sobre su nuca bajo en una nueva caricia y con las dos manos la levantó haciéndola gemir en medio del beso. Empezó a desplazarse hacia su cama con las piernas de Jane rodeándole por la cintura.

Cuando Jane le rodeó con las piernas supo que no había marcha atrás, no quería darla, las dudas se habían disipado. Sintió como con cuidado la reposaba encima de la cama dejándola acostada. Jane abrió los ojos al ver que rompía el beso. Sus miradas se encontraron, la verde y la azul oscurecidas de pasión, de amor, de necesidad de sexo... Sirius contempló esos ojos de tantos matices que le estaban mirando más oscuros de lo que era de normal, mordiéndose el labio inferior visiblemente hinchado, las mejillas sonrojadas, su perfecto pecho subiendo y bajando.

Sirius estaba de rodillas en la cama a su lado, mirándola con una sonrisa, una de esas que aparecen solo cuando te dan el mejor regalo de tu vida, relamiéndose mientras empezaba a tumbarse..., la besó en la nariz, en los labios, en el mentón, bajó por su cuello, recorriendo el camino entre sus pechos... más allá de ellos, justo hasta el ombligo, lo acarició con la lengua, y Jane no dejó de suspirar ni un momento... Sirius quería, no, necesitaba ver el resto, sus manos se dirigieron hacia la última prenda que la cubría empezando a bajarla, descubriéndole una pequeña zona de claro vello castaño... perfecto. Y Jane se sentía más desnuda que nunca:

-¿Todo bien?- le pregunto. Jane asintió

-Nunca...- vaciló unos momentos

-¿nunca que?- la animó Sirius

-Nunca... me había sentido tan desnuda- añadió con una tímida sonrisa bajando la mirada

-Eso tiene fácil arreglo

Sirius fue tumbándose sobre ella, cubriéndola con su cuerpo, la miró a los ojos, "_ahora ya no estas desnuda"_, susurró antes de volverla a besar.., pero este beso estaba cargado de mayor pasión que el primero, y aunque al principio era suave poco a poco ganó más fuerza, más velocidad... era un beso posesivo, absorbente, lleno de saliva.. como si con ello quisiera llegar hasta lo más hondo, hasta donde no había llegado nadie más, pero es que antes de eso... Sirius ya había llegado donde nadie

Jane notó como las manos de Sirius bajaban hasta su cintura, notó que el se iba sentando en la cama, elevándola a ella en su movimiento hasta dejarla de rodillas frente a él que permanecía sentado, para empezar a acariciarle la espalda, sin dejar de besarla, de recorrer cada parte de su boca con la lengua, rozando, luchando con la de ella. Una de sus manos se detuvo en su trasero dándole un apretón, que sobresaltó a Jane llevando sus manos a los fuertes pectorales de Sirius, clavándole las uñas.

Esa reacción, hizo sonreír a Sirius en mitad del beso, le había recordado a un gato. Mientras su otra mano se dirigía decidida hacía una zona inexplorada... el primer roce de su dedo con la intimidad de Jane, que rompió el beso para soltar un gemido contenido y clavarle más las uñas en los pectorales arqueando su espalda contra él, lanzando la cabeza hacia atrás para coger aire, para suspirar.

El movimiento de Jane, hizo que sus pechos quedaran a la altura de la boca de Sirius, así que sin dejar de estimularla atrapó uno de sus pezones con sus labios

-¡ah¡Sirius!... no...no...

Jane necesitaba algo que coger, algo con lo que apoyarse, no sabía que le estaba haciendo, pero no quería que parase, sus labios, su mano..., era más de lo que nunca habría imaginado, "_No pares_" gimió metiendo los dedos entre su cabello apretando, pegándose a él.

Sirius sonrió... ¿parar, ni tan solo había empezado. Siguió estimulándola, besándola... queriendo oírla gritar, excitándose él mismo cuando Jane jadeaba su nombre en su oído totalmente abandonada. Sintió como Jane se iba humedeciendo y supo que había llegado el momento. Separó su cara de los pechos de la chica, quería verle el rostro. Ella le miró confundida mordiéndose el labio inferior, con la cara sonrojada, respirando agitada...

Jane le miró confundida, no entendía porque paraba, pero sus ojos azules la miraban con una sonrisa, como si supiera que iba a pasar algo que la iba a sorprender, se mordió el labio inferior... y de pronto algo la hizo arquearse de nuevo...

-Siriahhhmnnn... ¡Sirius!

Uno de sus dedos se había escurrido dentro de ella, moviéndose en su interior estimulando por dentro y por fuera, Sirius, deleitado no se perdió ni un detalle de su rostro, sus ojos se cerraron, su rostro se contrajo con fuerza, la notó contraerse toda ella, moverse buscando más... era tan preciosa... tan perfecta, tan suya

-No pares.. ahhh... no... no... por favor

Un segundo dedo voló dentro de Jane y siguió el camino del primero, haciéndola gritar más fuerte, más alto, abrazarse a él o de lo contrarío iba a terminar cayendo de la cama, no podía gritar, y no podía dejar de hacerlo... Sirius era... era...

-... nooo. Aggg... ¡TE ODIO!- le gritó mirándole furiosa haciéndole sonreír

-¿en serio?- le preguntó el con toda la calma del mundo extasiado con sus ojos enfadados que lo excitaban más que cualquier otra cosa

-Si!... ¡SIIII!- gritó mientras las piernas le fallaban.

Sirius la sostuvo dejándola reposar sobre sus rodillas, pero en ningún momento salió de su interior... aún tenía que gritar mucho... pensó sonriendo. Jane, le vio..., se arqueó de nuevo contra él cerrando los ojos y notó algo duro rozarse con ella en su movimiento... lo vio claro enseguida... ella también quería que él gritara.

Sus manos volaron desde los pectorales de Sirius, bajando por su formado vientre hasta su miembro semierecto en esos momentos, rodeándolo con delicadeza pero con seguridad antes de apretar con fuerza, no sabía como, pero quería hacerlo...

Un gemido escapó de los labios de Sirius al notar las manos de Jane sobre su miembro, todo él se estremeció... Jane empezó a mover la mano sobre él con un ritmo continuo..., inseguro al principio, pero enloquecedor de todos modos

-¿qué pretendes?- le preguntó tratando de contener un jadeo. Ella sonrió

-¡que grites!- Añadió con una sonrisa empezando a moverse y a apretar con más fuerza

-¡ahh, joder Jane...

Sirius empezó a respirar con más fuerza, empezó a mover sus caderas contra la mano de Jane, buscando un mayor contacto, ella siguió con un movimiento más frenético mientras Sirius trataba de contenerse...

Jane frunció el entrecejo molesta, e inició un movimiento más fuerte, menos delicado, un ritmo que le iba marcando Sirius con sus jadeos, movimientos, muecas.

Si en un principio Sirius se sorprendió, luego se alegró, Jane no era una de esas mojigatas que te hacen las cosas con miedo... él le había dado, y ahora ella le estaba dando caña sin ningún pudor... ¡y que caña:

-JOOOO...DER- exclamó Sirius. Jane sonrió- Jane... no... Ja... JAN... ¡JODER!

Sonrió satisfecha, era justo lo que quería, que Sirius gritara su nombre, notó algo cálido resbalar por su mano... y entonces Sirius le tomó las manos quitándolas de su miembro erecto,... ejerció una ligera presión y Jane quedó tumbada sobre la cama:

-Espérame- le susurró levantándose

-¿dónde...

-A ponerme un condón- Jane puso los ojos en blanco

-Ven aquí- le dijo con tono autoritario. Sirius la miró, Jane tenía la varita de Sirius en la mano sentada en la cama, Sirius se acercó- xes protego- musitó Jane mientras un rayo azulado salía envolviéndolos a los dos

-¿y eso?

-¿nunca te han dado clases de educación sexual?- le preguntó divertida

-Por lo que he visto y notado a ti si, empollona- añadió con una sonrisa antes de empezar a besarla.

Esta vez el beso fue mucho más suave que la vez anterior, suave y delicado, mientras con cuidado iba tumbándola sobre la cama de nuevo, sus cuerpos desnudos se rozaron con mayor intensidad mientras Jane acariciaba la espalda de Sirius deteniéndose en cada músculo de su cuerpo.

El quedó apoyado por los codos sobre ella y la miró unos instantes, tan bella, tan pequeña, tan delicada, tan gamberra... tan suya. Hizo un pequeño movimiento con su cadera para rozarse con ella, para que ella pudiera ver como le había puesto, como le estaba poniendo con esa mirada entornada ardiente de sexo.

Sin llegar a descansar todo su peso sobre ella siguió moviéndose, frotándose, le apartó el pelo de la cara con ternura, la besó en la frente, en la nariz, en el mentón, sin dejar rozarse, haciéndola jadear entre los suspiros que precedían a cada beso, haciéndola susurrar su nombre, dándole ella tiernos besos. Sirius sentía que no podía aguantar más, estaba enloqueciendo y necesitaba estar dentro de ella. Se separó para mirarla, la vio hermosa, más hermosa que nunca y unas palabras que nunca había dicho escaparon de sus labios, pero es que de pronto estaba nervioso... más nervioso que nunca antes:

-No voy a hacerte daño- musitó con voz ronca. Jane pareció sorprendida, pero sonrió

-Lo se- se limitó a contestarle antes de volverle a besar, ella estaba tranquila... muy tranquila

-Jane si...

-Shh, tranquilo- puso un dedo sobre sus labios, se acercó a él y le besó

Jane notó como Sirius le acariciaba el muslo obligándola a levantar la pierna, la otra casi subió sola, el contacto fue mucho mayor en esos momentos, Jane rompió el beso para arquearse contra Sirius buscando más, Sirius se lo impidió, por primera vez en su vida, sintió que debía ser suave antes de abordar a una chica, le acarició el rostro, estaba sudando, tenía toda la piel de su cuerpo caliente, el mismo estaba encendido, pero no tenía nada que ver con el calor que había sentido otras veces y por primera vez dudo de estar haciendo lo correcto.

Fue la mirada de Jane sobre la suya la que le hizo perderse..., la que le hizo dar el paso... la beso con ternura mientras con cuidado reverencial se iba introduciendo dentro de ella. Notó como se arqueaba jadeando clavándole las uñas en la espalda..., rompiendo el beso, escondiendo la cabeza en su hombro.

-Jane- musitó

Jane permanecía con los ojos cerrados respirando entrecortadamente, sintió dolor... un ligero dolor, pero era un dolor placentero... excitante. Notó el susurro de Sirius y le besó en el hombro, en el cuello, quería que algo empezara, que empezara a moverse...

-Estoy bien- añadió ella

Y viendo que Sirius permanecía quieto fue ella la que empezó a mover las caderas con suavidad, deseando que Sirius hiciera lo mismo.

Sirius notó como Jane le besaba en el cuello, en el hombro, con dulzura, como le decía que estaba bien, y cuando ella empezó a moverse debajo de él sintió como una descarga la recorría de arriba a abajo. Salió un poco de ella para volver a entrar iniciando un ritmo primero suave, delicado... Jane gimió desplomándose sobre la cama, tratando de abrir los ojos para mirar a Sirius que había empezado a embestirla con suavidad... no le gustaba tanta suavidad...

-ahhh!... mas... mas fuerte- susurró tomando los glúteos de Sirius apretándolos con fuerza

-¡Jane!...- Sirius cerró los ojos y siguió con su movimiento entrando y saliendo, una y otra vez

-Sirius...Siriuhhhh... yo... dios... no... paaaAAAAHHH- gritó un poco más alto

Sirius seguía moviéndose y moviéndose, embistiendo contra Jane, besándola, amándola, tratando de no jadear demasiado, pero sin poder evitar que se le escaparan susurros de sus labios, quejidos ahogados que parecían encantar a Jane que seguía jadeando su nombre entre respiraciones...

Un jadeo como nunca antes había oído, un jadeo que le hacía perder el control, que le hacía aumentar la velocidad, la fuerza... notar a Jane contraerse en cada embestida, mirarla mientras cerraba los ojos mordiéndose el labio inferior, arqueándose contra él, apretándole el culo con fuerza cuando necesitaba más velocidad o menos, dominándole con sus uñas, queriendo dárselo todo... lo iba a recordar siempre... notó como un abrumador calor llegaba hasta él, sus brazos se debilitaron y cayó sobre ella que le abrazó con una de sus manos..., mientras la otra seguía en su culo marcándole el ritmo... ¿cuándo se había apoderado de él?

-Jane...- susurró en su cuello antes de besarlo- Jane... que me estas haciendo

-CallaaaaAAAA Y sigue AAAASSIII... por favor- le gritó

Siguió embistiendo, jadeando en su oído como nunca antes había echo con ninguna chica... ninguna le había echo pronunciar su nombre... pero es que ninguna le había vuelto tan loco como ella con algo tan simple como lo que estaban haciendo...

Jane metió sus dedos entre el pelo de Sirius acariciándolo con fuerza, tirando de él para atraerle la cabeza hacia sus labios, para besarle, rozarle la lengua... ella misma estaba moviéndose frenéticamente contra Sirius siguiendo el ritmo... anhelaba más fuerza... anhelaba notarlo más adentro, más hondo...

-¡esto es todo!- protestó de pronto tirándole del pelo para obligarle a mirarla- ¡ahh... mas!... quiero más

Sirius la miró sorprendido... él también quería más, notó como Jane había subido sus piernas de la cama a su cintura rodeándolo, haciendo fuerza contra él... caído sobre ella no podía hacer más.

Volvió a apoyarse sobre los codos colocándolos a cada lado de la cabeza de Jane levantándose, y cogiendo las sábanas hizo una embestida con más fuerza... tanta que Jane sintió que se partía por la mitad del gusto

-mejor... así..?

-SIIIIIIII- gritó Jane enardecida... ¡Merlín quería que siempre gritara así!

Siguió con el movimiento.. mas veloz... mas acompasado con el que Jane hacía con sus caderas... empezó a gemir con voz ronca mientras Jane ya estaba jadeando casi gritando... Sirius de pronto notó como Jane temblaba bajo él... el mismo se estremeció... notó como el interior de Jane se contraía... se movió con más fuerza.. mas velocidad, más ansias por que ella alcanzara todo...

Jane notó como su cuerpo se contraía, era una descarga eléctrica que la sacudió de los pies a la cabeza, notó a Sirius empezar a moverse con más velocidad y fuerza... empezó a gritar y cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de respirar... de no gritar... no podía se escapaba de sus labios sin poderlo evitar.

Sirius gimió con fuerza... notaba un calor que se escapaba desde su vientre a todo su cuerpo sin control... siguió embistiendo, pudo ver a Jane con los ojos cerrados y arqueada contra él... antes de cerrarlos el también...

Un calor los rodeo a ambos..., una explosión que se extendió a sus cuerpos sacudiéndolos de los pies a la cabeza... dos gemidos que se alzaron en medio del cuarto... sus mentes se nublaron... se podría decir que unos fuegos artificiales estallaron en su interior... el orgasmo les alcanzó casi a la vez... un orgasmo largo y profundo que se caló hasta la última célula de sus cuerpos unidos haciéndolos caer rendidos, sudorosos y sonrientes.

Jane notó el peso de Sirius desplomarse sobre ella, ella misma notó su cuerpo relajándose como nunca antes... en paz... viva... más viva y despierta que nunca antes. Sirius estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento lanzándole respiraciones entrecortadas en su cuello, ella misma notaba que le faltaba el aire, pero era diferente a las otras veces que había estado enferma... era una sensación totalmente diferente... le faltaba el aire que Sirius le daba...

Sus respiraciones se fueron normalizando. Jane había rodeado la espalda de Sirius reposando tranquila su mejilla sobre su cabeza, haciéndole cosquillas en la espalda.

Sirius, que aún no se había movido, fue consciente de que estaba aplastando a Jane con su cuerpo, y aunque la sensación de que ella le acariciase la espalda era muy agradable se separó para quedar tumbado boca arriba con los ojos cerrados en paz consigo mismo.. feliz, extasiado... él que quería darle a Jane una sesión inolvidable, y al final había sido mutuo... menuda viciosilla estaba echa su chica... sonrió con los ojos cerrados...

Jane dejó a Sirius recostarse sobre la cama, le hubiera gustado retenerlo, pero sabía que no podía... Jane se puso de lado, de cara a Sirius... tenía un poco de frío, así que se abrazó a si misma, además estaba empezando a escocerle la espalda... lo contempló unos momentos... permanecía con los ojos cerrados y el rostro tranquilo... el pelo desecho, su torso subiendo y bajando... era tan guapo... tan Sirius... se mordió el labio... las dudas volvieron a ella... no dudas respecto a lo que había echo..., nunca se alegraría tanto de haber dado el paso, pero Jane había oído cosas, historias sobre Sirius Black y lo que solía hacer después de acostarse con una chica.. eran inevitables con el rompecorazones de Hogwarts...

Sabía que Sirius siempre se marchaba dejando sola a la chica con la que había estado. Ni abrazo, ni mimos, ni nada... simplemente terminaba y se iba, era lo único que todas las chicas que contaban sus aventuras con Sirius le reprochaban, pero Jane no, sabía como era y a lo que se había expuesto al acostarse con él, no iba decirle nada, ni tan solo iba a buscar un poco de su calor... él se iría y ya esta.

El problema estaba en que estaban en su cuarto, así que no podía irse él... ¿debía hacerlo ella, igual no le gustaba que estuviera allí con él después, tampoco había dicho nada de después, ni si significaba algo, ni que eran ahora... no había dicho nada... Jane no lo admitiría nunca, pero en ese momento estaba confusa, y el único que podía salvarla estaba sonriendo con los ojos cerrados sin percatarse de ella que estaba acurrucada a su lado. Empezó a incorporarse...

Sirius sintió algo moverse inquieto a su lado..., "_joder Jane_" resonó en su cabeza abriendo los ojos, para ver a Jane sentada en la cama de espaldas a él...

-¿dónde vas?- le preguntó. Ella se sobresaltó antes de volverse a mirarlo

-Yo... no... a mi cuarto

-¿por qué?- le preguntó

-No quiero molestar- Sirius la miró con una ceja levantada sobre su flequillo

-¡pero que estas diciendo!- exclamó de pronto sentándose en la cama para cogerla del brazo obligándola a acostarse.

Sorprendida, de pronto Jane se vio acostada de nuevo, tapada con mantas y envuelta en los brazos de Sirius que reposó la cabeza de la chica sobre su pecho... no supo porque, quizá fueron los dedos de Jane jugando con lo que empezaba a ser un ligero vello en el pecho, o la mirada de sorpresa que le lanzó cuando la había abrazado, pero Sirius sintió el impulso de depositar un beso en su frente antes de cerrar los ojos.. Jane le siguió unos instantes después, tranquila, segura y con una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

Ale... ya esta... y lo a gusto que se queda una cuando lo suelta todo... (y lo mal que ha sonado eso), en fin... va decidme que os ha parecido...¿me lo direis o me dejareis con la intriga, pues el siguiente capi tambien tiene lemon... y es más... es diferente, hay un espejo de por medio... o mas bien delante. Aseguro que el capi esta escrito, pero en otro pc, así que no os dejo spoiler... pero algo os he dicho ¿no?

**DEJADME REVIEWS!**


	13. Navidades en Hogwarts

**Hola, esta vez si que no os podeis quejar de mi falta de rapidez jejejejeje**

**claro como escribi los dos a la vez... ¡pa que luego digan!**

**Gracias a todos por los reveiws: Mina Shadows **(mujer... juntos juntos... mnnn en teoría no... ya veremos, es que era más fácil matar a Jane cuando no la había escrito jojojojo), **Niv Riddle (**me alegro de que te gustara... ¿estas segura de que con el final no me puedo sacar un as de la manga?... mnnnn, cierto, Jane moría en el parto... es verdad...¡que pena!), **laura-malfoy (**pues aquí tienes más de lo mismo jojojojo. es qeu le he cogido gustillo a eso del lemon¿que le vamos a hacer?), **Clawy** (sip un espejo... no se si soy peor yo o ellos jajajajajajjaaj... ¡gracias por el dibujo!)

**Quiero dedicar este capi a Clawy, que me hizo un dibujo genial de Jane cruzando el anden y a Cammiel, por tener tan buenas ideas y sobre todo explicarme que era el TAO jajajajajajaaja... lo se, es previsible, lo que parece mentira, es que no sepas que lo previsible no va conmigo jojojojojojjo**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 13: Navidades en Hogwarts**

Jane volvía de un placentero y profundo sueño envuelta en agradables sensaciones, el sol le estaba dando en la cara, así que se removió entre las sábanas huyendo de esa luz... buscó con la mano a su lado, pero no había nada, abrió los ojos de golpe y se incorporó...

-¿Ya te has despertado bella durmiente?- la voz de Sirius la hizo volverse hacia el armario, donde el chico estaba acabándose de vestir

-Es evidente que si- respondió cubriéndose con la sábana

-¿por qué te tapas?- le preguntó curioso- ya no hay nada que no haya visto

-Muy listo- añadió Jane mirándole peligrosa- tengo hambre

-Pues vístete y vamos al comedor

-¿y con que quieres que me vista?- le preguntó de mal talante

-Con esto.

Sirius se volvió y empezó a rebuscar en su armario, cuando se volvió, avanzó con cuidado hasta la cama y dejó encima un vaquero y un suéter negro de cuello alto. Jane le miró levantando una ceja:

-¿desde cuando tienes ropa mía ahí?

-La ha traído Lily esta mañana antes de irse. Tu varita esta sobre la mesita de Remus- Sirius estaba sonriendo... sabía que Jane estaba conteniéndose para no gritarle

-¿tenías ropa mía aquí y no me la has dado?...

-No quería que te fueras hasta que no fuera absolutamente necesario- le dijo Sirius dándole un corto beso en los labios antes de ponerse en pie para coger de debajo de la cama las botas

-Eres imposible...- musitó Jane con una sonrisa levantándose

-Lo se..., pero a ti te ha encantado...- dijo con una pícara sonrisa- ahhh, Sirius... por favor...

-¡Idiota!- exclamó Jane sin dejar de sonreír pegándole con un cojín

-¡Pero si es verdad!

-No creo que alguien que gime como una chica tenga derecho a burlarse de mi- Jane desnuda delante de él y con los brazos en jarras era un espectáculo que muchos pagarían por ver... Sirius el primero.

-¡Yo no hago eso!

-¿ah no?- Sirius se puso en pie con las botas ya calzadas recorriendo a Jane con la mirada

-No- dio un paso hacia ella- y como no te vistas te lo demuestro aquí mismo

Jane le miró unos momentos sosteniéndole la mirada... Sirius estaba sonriendo con ese pose de "te voy a comer viva"... la tentación era grande... pero mejor no. Se volvió a recoger la ropa y entro al cuarto de baño, bajo la atenta mirada de Sirius que tenía una sonrisa en los labios.

Sirius miró alrededor del cuarto, no sabía que era pero algo había cambiado allí desde la noche anterior, se respiraba algo diferente... un aire diferente, a quizá fuera él, el que lo veía todo bajo un nuevo tono... miró hacia su cama, no se había fijado antes, pero no pudo obviar una sonrisa al ver las sabanas... mejor que sus amigos no lo vieran, porque en un principio Lily se había negado a dejar a Jane sola con él..., no mejor que no lo supieran. (_NA: que lista Lily_)

Y es que, Sirius no se convierte en perro por casualidad, tiene y ha tenido siempre un gran sentido de la propiedad, de lo que es suyo... es como un perro que olisquea y marca..., esa sensación siempre ha ido hacia cosas materiales y normalmente hacia sus amigos... pero con una chica... nunca, y sin embargo no puede obviar esa cosa que le revolotea en el pecho que grita _"mía_" cuando piensa en Jane... de momento prefiere no pensar en ello... esta ahí con él y eso le basta...

Jane salió de la ducha... tenía una sensación extraña... había algo raro con su cuerpo, se miró en el espejo, todo era igual... y diferente... ¿y si al mirarla alguien se daba cuenta de esa diferencia?... se sonrojó violentamente¿lo vería todo el mundo, Jane sacudió la cabeza... era imposible que alguien notase algo, no llevaba escrito en la cara "_me he acostado con Sirius Black y casi me muero del gusto_"... una sonrisa acudió a los labios mientras se estaba vistiendo al recordar lo que había pasado... y después... ¡la había abrazado, no quería hacerse muchas ilusiones, pero se lo había hecho a ella... después de todas las historias que había oído... la había abrazado a ella... quizá eso signifique algo, quizá solo fue ese afán de sobreprotección de Sirius hacia todo lo que es más débil que él, pero Jane no pudo dejar de notar que algo entre ellos había cambiado, no sabía el que... ni tan solo si les llevaría a algo, solo sabía que era feliz... muy feliz en esos momentos. No necesitaba nada mas.

Con una sonrisa salió del baño, Sirius la estaba esperando acostado en la cama leyendo una revista sobre quidditch. Cuando oyó la puerta del baño abrirse miró hacía Jane, y sin saber porque el estómago empezó a darle vueltas... se levantó de la cama...

-Si que has tardado- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir

-No seas tan protestón- añadió Jane andando hacia la puerta- vamos me muero de hambre

Sirius la siguió por las escaleras hasta la sala común... cuando la luz fue un poco más evidente pudo ver al final de su espalda el final de su cicatriz...

-Esa cicatriz te va a dejar marca- le dijo a Jane que se volvió a mirarle

-Ese golpe fue especialmente doloroso- respondió ella sin detenerse, pero su mirada se había ensombrecido.

-A mi me sigue gustando tu espalda- añadió el poniéndose a su altura para colocar su mano en esa curva de piel descubierta de Jane y guiarla como si estuvieran bailando hasta el comedor.

Sirius no lo vio, pero Jane estaba sonriendo.

Cuando llegaron al comedor no había ningún estudiante. Algún profesor estaba por allí, pero los que se habían quedado en el colegio debían de estar en Hogsmeade como los alumnos. Sirius y Jane avanzaron por la mesa de Gryffindor hasta sentarse más o menos a la mitad uno frente al otro, inmediatamente los más ricos platos aparecieron ante ellos.

Hablaron poco durante la comida, pero en ningún momento hubo entre ellos un silencio incómodo... era un silencio diferente, un silencio cargado de miradas furtivas, de detalles, de roces, de sonrisas... y algún que otro sonrojo de Jane... y lo que le quedaba por sonrojarse ese día:

-¡Jaaaneeee!- Nico entro al comedor sentándose al lado de la chica

-Hola Nico- saludó con una sonrisa... Sirius se limitó a gruñirle.

-Vaya...- exclamó el chico contemplándola- ... estas resplandeciente

-¿qué dices?- Jane pareció alarmada. Sirius sonrió

-No se que te has hecho en la piel pero te brilla, y los ojos también

-No me he hecho nada- respondió ella escondiendo la cara

-Pues hoy estas especialmente bonita

-¿Déjalo ya quieres?

-Bueno, pero sigo pensando que me estas ocultando algo... bueno, me voy a Hogsmeade, he quedado con un chico monísimo- Sirius contrajo la cara, Jane sonrió

-Ya me contaras

-Lo haré cuando tu me cuentes a mi- añadió mirando a Sirius

Nico desapareció por las puertas del Gran Comedor dejando a los dos con dos caras totalmente diferentes, Sirius sorprendido y Jane complacida...

-Entonces es verdad que le gustan los tíos- le preguntó Sirius a Jane

-Si...- añadió Jane vagamente. Le miró con una sonrisa pícara- ¿qué pasa, quieres explorar nuevos territorios?- Sirius sonrió

-De momento solo hay un territorio que quiero seguir explorando- Jane negó con la cabeza

-¿en serio?

-Hola Jane- una voz familiar la hizo volverse

-Hola Doctor Lecter- le saludó ella con una sonrisa.

Los ojos de Lecter se clavaron en ella observándola de arriba a abajo... esa sensación de que Lecter podía ver a través de ella, se hizo patente de nuevo... y fue cuando Jane se alarmó, Lecter era capaz de ver cosas donde otra gente no podía hacerlo... ¿y si se daba cuenta?

-Estas muy guapa hoy- añadió de pronto con una sonrisa, que paso a Sirius que estaba algo cohibido- ¿algo que me tengas que contar?

-¡No!- exclamó Jane de pronto sobresaltada

-No me refería a eso querida- añadió sentándose en la mesa junto a ellos- solo espero que mis clases de educación sexual te fueran útiles- a esas alturas Jane no sabía donde meterse

-Muy útiles- susurró Sirius para él, ganándose una mirada de profundo odio por parte de Jane y una patada en la espinilla- AUCH!

-Me alegro- respondió Lecter sonriendo- ¿qué quería tu madre anoche?

-Nada- Jane de pronto parecía incómoda

-Uso un hechizo de azote contra ella- intervino Sirius de pronto. La cara de Lecter se contrajo- ¿lograste detenerlo?

-Me deje la varita en el cuarto- añadió Jane avergonzada. Lecter pareció exasperado

-¿cuántas veces te he dicho que la varita es lo más importante para un mago?

-Muchas... salí con prisa, no me di cuenta

-Le curamos nosotros- intervino Sirius- pero hay una que le dejará marca

Hannibal Lecter miró la espalda de Jane, no necesitó levantarle el suéter, la marca de la que hablaba Sirius era evidente... su mirada pasó de calmada a una de odio profundo

-Esa... voy a tener que hablar con ella seriamente

-¡no!- saltó Jane- no quiero que hable con ella. Esto quiero resolverlo sola. Si sigue defendiéndome, nunca entenderá que no soy un objeto que puede usar a su antojo...

-Bien, no le daré su merecido. ¿pero que quería¿por qué te azotó?- Los puños de Jane se cerraron

-Porque le dije que no iba a casarme dentro de seis meses con...- Jane miró a Sirius que había abierto los ojos sorprendido, mejor no dar nombres- ... con el chico que había elegido... quería que me apartara de mis amigos... me negué en redondo y se enfadó

-¿te ha buscado un prometido?- le preguntó Sirius- ¡no me lo habías dicho!

-No tiene importancia, no voy a casarme con él- intervino Jane mirándole

-¿y que vas a hacer?- le preguntó Lecter

-Me da igual las veces que me azote, no voy a claudicar... quiero hacer muchas cosas antes de casarme... quiero estudiar para auror, no ser la esposa perfecta...- Lecter asintió

-Bien, pero si necesitas cualquier cosa... dímelo- añadió levantándose de la mesa- Señor Black... ¿puedo contar con usted para que no le pase nada malo?

-Por supuesto- añadió Sirius con semblante serio

-No necesito que nadie me proteja- protestó Jane- no soy una damisela en apuros

-Desde luego que no- añadió Lecter deshaciéndole el pelo- pero me quedo más tranquilo si tienes amigos que te cuiden cuando yo no puedo estar contigo

Con paso tranquilo Lecter se alejó hacia la mesa de profesores. Sirius permaneció con semblante serio observándola:

-¿Por qué no me lo contaste?- le recriminó serio. El saber que le habían buscado un novio no le gustaba nada, le producía una sensación de desasosiego en el estómago

-Porque no me voy a casar con alguien si mi madre me lo impone

-¿y si ese chico te gustara?- preguntó Sirius. Jane le miró enarcando una ceja

-Eres más tonto de lo que me pensaba si me preguntas eso- añadió para sorpresa de Sirius poniéndose en pie.

El inmediatamente la siguió hasta alcanzarla en la puerta. Jane se encaminó hacia la sala común con Sirius a su lado serio, meditando sus últimas palabras...

-¿le conozco?- preguntó Sirius de pronto

-¿a quien?

-A tu prometido- Jane escondió una mueca en su cara

-Puede, siendo de una familia de sangre pura.- respondió Jane ambigua. No sabía porque, pero decirle quien era no le parecía una buena idea- yo no he tenido aun tan grato placer- añadió con sarcasmo

-¿y...?

-¿y que?

-¡que como se llama!- exclamó Sirius de pronto

-¿para que quieres saberlo?- Jane se detuvo delante del retrato de la dama gorda para enfrentarle

-... porque... pues...- necesitaba saberlo, quería saber a quien se tenía que enfrentar, si ese chico podía apartar a Jane de su lado- es simple curiosidad

-¿Y si yo no tengo ninguna curiosidad por conocerlo porque has de tenerla tu?

-¿por qué lo haces todo tan difícil¿qué te cuesta decírmelo?

-¡Yo no hago las cosas difíciles, eres tu que eres un cabezota...

Jane levantó una de sus cejas, con esa mirada cargada de furia, tomó aire antes de volverse hacia el retrato de la dama gorda, pronunciar la contraseña y entrar dejándose a Sirius allí plantado refunfuñando...

-¡Pareces una vieja!- le gritó Jane desde dentro- entra o sal, pero cierra que hay corriente de aire

Sirius cruzó el cuadro del retrato y asestó un portazo, Jane estaba recostada boca arriba delante de la chimenea con un libro entre las manos. Sirius pasó por delante de ella todavía protestando en voz baja.

-Estoy leyendo- dijo Jane levantando la mirada del libro- así que calla un rato

Sirius la miró, se había descalzado en el sofá..., todo su pelo estaba esparcido como una cascada de rizos, concentrada en lo que estaba leyendo..., suspiró hondo

-¿qué lees?

-Pociones curativas para heridas poco comunes

-Hazme sitio- añadió. Viendo como Jane levantaba las piernas para que se sentara sin mirarle

Sirius no dijo nada, pero tampoco se sentó, cogiendo a Jane de los hombros la elevó antes de sentarse y volverla a recostar esta vez sobre su pecho, la cabeza de Jane quedó encajada en el hueco que formaba el hombro de Sirius, inmediatamente la rodeó por la cintura, y ella apoyó los brazos sobre el de Sirius.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio que uno de los taburetes volaba hasta sus pies, se quitó las botas y los descansó encima... Jane siguió con la lectura, notaba la mano de Sirius acariciándole el vientre por debajo del suéter... era una sensación tan placentera... tan sedante... los ojos de Jane se fueron cerrando mientras el libro resbalaba de sus manos... Jane ni tan solo se enteró cuando Sirius la movió en el sofá

* * *

La puerta del retrato de la dama gorda se abrió a mitad tarde, cuando el sol ya estaba cayendo, tres personas cruzaron a su interior, con las mejillas sonrojadas... y muy contentos... sus risas cesaron poco a poco, uno detrás de otro contemplando la escena.

Sirius estaba acostado en el sofá, había un libro en el suelo, y Jane estaba de lado sobre él con la cabeza y un brazo sobre su pecho, Sirius la rodeaba con sus dos brazos casi de una manera compulsiva... y los dos estaban dormidos:

-¿Creéis que deberíamos hacerles una foto?- preguntó James

-Son tan tiernos- añadió Lily con una sonrisa

-Hasta los muros mas altos terminan cayendo- dijo Lupin con voz sabia

-¿Los despertamos?- sugirió Lily

-Por supuesto, quiero ver su cara... cuando se vean así...- añadió James con una sonrisa pícara andando hacia ellos seguido de los demás.

-Se les quedaron mirando, Jane en esos momentos se estaba acurrucando entre los brazos de Sirius... James volvió a sonreír...

-¡ah hola profesora McGonagall!- gritó al oído de los dos

Ambos abrieron los ojos de golpe, Jane se incorporó, Sirius gritó, Jane se había apoyado en un mal sitio, se retiró inmediatamente y cayó al suelo, Sirius al verlo intentó cogerla y terminaron los dos uno encima del otro... las risas de sus amigos llegaron hasta ellos:

-¿os habéis echo daño?- preguntó Lily preocupada entre las risas

Sirius se incorporó de encima de Jane, se puso en pie antes de tenderle una mano para ayudarla a levantarse:

-¿te he hecho daño?- le preguntó al odio, ella negó

-¿Yo a ti?

-Daño precisamente no- Jane ahogó una risa mientras Sirius se volvía hacia sus amigos que los miraban sonrientes...- ¡os habrá parecido gracioso!- les ladró

-Mucho, estabais tan tiernos- añadió James

-Lamentamos haberos interrumpido- siguió Lupin

-Si seguro

-¿tenéis miedo de volveros a caer?

-¿Por qué lo dices James?- preguntó Jane

-Como aún no os habéis soltado la mano- los dos miraron hacia allí y de pronto se soltaron mirando hacia lados diferentes

-Es que Jane tiene miedo de perderse- soltó Sirius de pronto

-¡oye tu!- bramó Jane golpeándole en el pecho- ¿qué te crees?

-Que te gusta estar conmigo

-Preferiría estar con una rata asquerosa antes que contigo- añadió rumbo a las escaleras

-¿estas segura?- le preguntó Sirius

-¡totalmente!- gritó con una sonrisa en los labios mirándole fijamente

Los segundos se congelaron, los tres espectadores miraron a un lado y otro y sonrieron entre ellos dándose codazos. Cuando Jane bajó la mirada y empezó a subir Lily la siguió diciéndole a James que iba a cambiarse.

Los tres chicos se dejaron caer en los sofás... Sirius fue el último, y lo hizo con un gran suspiro:

-estas suspirando como una chica- musitó James por lo bajo

-Yo no hago eso Potter- respondió dándole una patada que se quedó en nada con el pie descalzo

-Ya lo creo que lo haces... ¿cómo te ha ido con Jane?

-Bien- dijo Sirius que de pronto apareció una sonrisa en sus labios

-Ya lo vemos ya...- intervino Remus

-¿y ahora que sois?- preguntó James

-¿qué somos?- Sirius se incorporó- amigos supongo

-¿amigos?- Lupin le miró- ¿significa eso que vas a seguir acosando a otras tías?

-No lo he pensado

-¿pero hasta donde habéis llegado?- intervino James

-¡No te voy a contestar eso!- saltó Sirius poniéndose en pie rumbo hasta las escaleras dejándolos a los dos allí sentados mirándose

-Esta enamorado- susurró James

-Terriblemente enamorado¿cómo no puede darse cuenta?

-Creo que lo esta haciendo poco a poco, igual se asustaría si lo hiciera de golpe...

* * *

Cuando Lily llegó al cuarto, Jane estaba encima de la cama con la mirada perdida y una sonrisa idiota en los labios:

-¿qué tal por aquí esta mañana?- le preguntó Lily

-Bien- añadió Jane cerrando los ojos mientras se le ensanchaba la sonrisa

-¡Jane!- Lily se sentó a su lado en la cama- ¿qué has hecho?

-¿por qué lo dices?- Jane se había sentado sorprendida

-Por esa sonrisa, por el brillo de los ojos... porque tu y Sirius estabais cogidos de la mano... Porque conozco a Sirius cuando hay una chica desnuda con él en el cuarto y porque tenía mucho interés en que nos fuéramos

-¿a si?- preguntó Jane mirando hacia otro lado

-¡tu y él no...¡¡Jane que te conozco!

-Yo no... bueno... verás...

-¡te has acostado con Sirius!- exclamó la pelirroja poniéndose en pie- no me lo puedo creer, con todo lo que has oído, con todo lo que sabes...

-Lo se Lily- la interrumpió- pero era lo que yo quería

-Es que no lo entiendo... ¿y ahora que sois?

-Somos amigos

-¿y cuantas amigas como tu tiene?- Jane hizo una mueca- lo siento, es que no quiero que te haga daño

-Yo..., no te preocupes, se lo que puedo esperar de él y lo que no

-¿y podrás aguantarlo?

-Lily, estas hablando como si lleváramos mucho tiempo así... ha sido esta mañana, dejemos que pase un tiempo y entonces repitamos esta conversación

-Es que Sirius es tan..., dime que al menos se porto bien contigo

-¡Muy bien!- Jane volvió a sonreír- mejor de lo que esperaba

-Ya veo...- Lily medito unos instantes- ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro- Jane la miró con una sonrisa

-¿duele?

-¿qué?

-Que si duele la primera vez

-Oh!... un poco al principio... muy poco en realidad. ¿tu y James aun no?

-Ayer... si no te hubiéramos encontrado...

-Vaya lo siento

-No lo sientas... hemos quedado esta noche

-¿en serio?- Lily sonrió asintiendo- pues entonces tengo que enseñarte un hechizo muy útil... seguro que James tampoco lo conoce...

* * *

Aquella noche, cuando Jane subió a su cuarto tras la cena de Noche buena, Lily salía del cuarto nerviosa. Jane le deseó buena suerte y se puso el pijama, o al menos lo que usaba para dormir. Cuando la camisa y el sujetador cayeron al suelo, no lo pudo evitar, tomó un espejo más pequeño y caminó hasta el espejo de cuerpo entero contempló su reflejo unos momentos.

Se dio la vuelta y despacio elevó el espejo pequeño, sin mirar, cerrando los ojos... con miedo. No podía hacerlo... pero quería verlo, lentamente los fue abriendo... salió un gemido de su boca, y las lágrimas fluyeron a su rostro... tenía una marca más oscura de piel y con algo de relieve que iba desde su hombro derecho, recorría la espalda transversalmente y seguía bajando hasta el glúteo izquierdo perdiéndose dentro de la ropa interior...

Jane dejó caer el espejo... era horrible, ella esperaba una pequeña marca... pero eso era... realmente asqueroso, lágrimas saladas bajaron por sus mejillas y cayó de rodillas al suelo cubriéndose el rostro ahogando gemidos. Quizá por eso no vio la puerta de su cuarto abrirse...

Sirius, muy enfurruñado con James por echarle del cuarto había bajado a la sala común, pero... si Lily estaba con James y Remus con su novia... pues él iba a ir con Jane.

Abrió la puerta del cuarto de las chicas y la buscó con la mirada... cuando la vio algo se encogió en su estómago... Jane estaba de rodillas en el suelo sollozando, de espaldas al espejo, con la cara cubierta por sus manos.

Cerró la puerta del cuarto con cuidado, caminó hacia ella observándola y entonces lo entendió todo... Llevaba solo con un short corto, el que usaba para dormir, pero no llevaba nada en la parte de arriba, había un espejo más pequeño a su lado, en el reflejo del grande se veía la marca de la cicatriz...

Jane- musitó arrodillándose ante ella.

Ella levantó los ojos hacía él soltando un pequeño grito ahogado, sus ojos eran más verdes contrastados con el rojo... y de pronto se abrazó a él, escondió la cabeza en su pecho, sollozando con fuerza...

-Jane- volvió a musitar rodeándola- no pasa nada,

-Es asqueroso... – dijo esta vez llorando más fuerte

-No lo es...- Sirius le acarició el pelo con suavidad empezando a acunarla

-Si... es horrible, es asqueroso... da ganas de vomitar...- Sirius la tomó de las mejillas y la levantó de su pecho para mirarla

-No es asqueroso... y no da ganas de vomitar... Jane... no pasa nada- le susurró limpiándole las lágrimas con los pulgares

-No trates de consolarme- susurró- es lo más horrible que he visto nunca

-Y sin embargo yo me muero por besar cada rincón de esa marca- Jane le empujó llorando más fuerte antes de ponerse en pie y darle la espalda

-¡mentira!

Sirius la observó, su espalda dibujada por la luz de la luna estaba frente a él, hermosa, igual de perfecta que siempre... tenía debilidad por esa espalda¿qué más daba si estaba marcada?... estaba seguro que esa zona de piel en concreto sería terriblemente sensible si la besase...

Se puso en pie lentamente y avanzó hacia Jane que seguía sollozando de espaldas... sus manos le rodearon la cintura y la atrajeron hacia él pegándola contra su tórax, Jane se dejó abrazar enredando sus manos en las de Sirius, sin dejar de llorar:

-Jane... de verdad, me sigue gustando tu espalda...

-No puede ser... es... tan... tan... no quiero verlo- volvió a sollozar

-Shh!- le musitó Sirius acariciándole el pelo desde atrás acunándola- la marca no será tan evidente cuando pase un tiempo

-Pero siempre estará ahí... cruzando mi espalda

-Eso espero- añadió él dándole un beso en el hombro... justo donde empezaba la cicatriz- marcando un camino perfecto- susurró antes de volverla a besar

-Sirius..., no por favor...- musito ella separándose

-Déjame seguir- le susurró volviendo a atraerla- déjame que te demuestre que no me importa...

Volvió a besar con suavidad el inicio de la cicatriz... esta vez uso la lengua para recorrerla, y Jane suspiró, todo su cuerpo se erizó... la lengua de Sirius le producía un agradable cosquilleo... que iba bajando por su espalda... Sirius no tenía prisa... besaba cada relieve, cada zona oscura... entreteniéndose donde oía suspirar a Jane usando sus labios y lengua para acariciarla... llegó al hueco entre sus omoplatos... apoyó sus labios antes de pasar la lengua con aspereza, pero Jane esta vez gimió más fuerte y se arqueó huyendo de Sirius, el chico lo notó... no quería que se le escapara... sus manos en los hombros de Jane bajaron por sus brazos y fueron hacia delante... la tomó de los pechos para volverla a atraer, acarició y presionó antes de volverla a atraer hacia él, casi reaccionaron al instante poniéndose firmes y duros bajo sus manos... siguió estimulando con sus manos mientras su boca besaba la espalda de Jane...

Jane se sentía morir, no podía dejar de respirar con fuerza, no podía dejar de suspirar, las manos de Sirius era... sabían como tocarla para hacerla reaccionar... pero en esos momentos era su espalda lo que la estaba volviendo loca... la cicatriz era muy sensible, mandaba cientos de descargas eléctricas a todo su cuerpo, le hacía cosquillas... las rodillas le iba a flaquear de un momento a otro, notó como la boca de Sirius seguía bajando por su espalda, sus manos también lo hicieron acariciándola, ahora Sirius la sostenía por una mano de la cintura mientras le besaba a la altura de las lumbares...

Jane abrió los ojos... su reflejo en el espejo la miró... sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos. Sirius estaba de rodillas en el suelo tras ella... no llevaba ya los pantalones... la cara de Jane en el espejo era totalmente desconocida para ella... estaba descompuesta de placer, sus ojos brillantes, las mejillas sonrojadas, los labios húmedos...

-Sirius para...- musitó ella incómoda

-Ni lo sueñes- respondió el- aún no he acabado

Añadió antes de volver a besar con fuerza bajando peligrosamente por su espalda, se quitó la camiseta rompiendo el contacto unos instantes, casi nada, pero a Jane le pareció una tortura... si seguía así no se iba a poder negar a nada:

-Para Sirius- repitió

Sin dejar de besarla, sus ojos se encontraron a través del espejo. Las manos de Sirius se habían apoyado en las caderas de Jane, justo donde empezaba el short...

-¿estas segura?- sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella que se mordía el labio inferior

-Ya no estoy segura de nada- musitó

Sirius lo tomó como un "sigue", que era lo que le decía el cuerpo de Jane acalorado bajo sus manos. Volvió a besar la cicatriz, pero llegó al short... sus manos empezaron a bajarlo con cuidado..., cayó hasta el suelo. La lengua de Sirius corrió por el glúteo de Jane y ella suspiró cerrando los ojos.

Sirius la besó allí, con labios, lengua... con todo lo que tenía en esos momentos, la ira de ver lo que le habían echo, la excitación producida por los suspiros de Jane, la besó y recorrió con sudor y saliva... con todo... lo que nunca había usado para besar a una chica, solo a ella... la notó arquearse de nuevo..., notó como las rodillas flaqueaban al haber iniciado un nuevo contacto con la lengua...

-ammmmm- cayó de rodillas delante de él

-¿quieres que pare?- le preguntó pegándose a ella, rozando su intimidad casi lista con la de ella

-No..., si... ¡haz lo que quieras!- suspiró finalmente

Sirius besó el cuello de Jane, subiendo hasta el lóbulo de la oreja, mientras las manos de Sirius iban hasta los pechos, los apretó con fuerza, sin dejar de besarla, sin dejar de rozarse con la intimidad de Jane, Apretó los pechos de Jane, los frotó hacia arriba:

-Ahhh, Sirius... si...gue...

-Por supuesto- le susurró el con un suspiro entrecortado, empezó a morderle el cuello, succionando con fuerza...

-No... te atrevas... a dejarme... otra marca- protestó de pronto, pero ladeo la cabeza permitiéndole mayor acceso- ahhhh!

Jane se sentía enloquecer, una de sus manos fue hacia el pelo de Sirius que caía por su hombro, lo acarició, enredó sus dedos, le encantaba lo suave que era, la otra mano se puso encima de la de Sirius sobre uno de sus pechos.

Sirius seguía besando el cuello de Jane, había empezado movimientos de penetración contra ella, sin llegar a entrar, simplemente rozándose, ya estaba listo, y a juzgar por los jadeos de Jane ella también. Notó como le tiraba del pelo... abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los de ella que estaba apoyada sobre su hombro... eran los ojos más verdes que había visto en su vida... la besó sin cerrar los ojos, ella tampoco lo hizo... sus lenguas bailaron en el aire... Sirius no podía esperar más...Jane también movía las caderas para rozarse con él, pero en esa posición no podía penetrarla

-Hacia delante... y arriba... si no... no- mustió Sirius, mientras su mano bajaba hasta el vientre de Jane- xes protego- musitó esta ves Sirius rompiendo el beso, para luego lanzar la varita lejos...

Jane se elevó sobre sus rodillas y se dejó caer sobre esa brazo que la rodeaba, mientras Sirius le acariciaba la espalda de manera dura y áspera... ahora si... entró en ella que gimió de placer... el mismo lo hizo, empezó a moverse contra ella, entrando, saliendo... sin parar, Jane suspiró con fuerza, era mucho mejor que la otra vez... que la primera, era diferente, pero terminaría cayendo a cuatro patas y quería notar a Sirius pegado a ella... volvió a apoyarse sobre su tórax, el contacto que unía sus sexos disminuyó

-Jane!- exclamó Sirius- no...ahhhmmmm- no poder entrar del todo era... enloquecedor

Sirius escondió la cabeza en el hombro de Jane, besándola, miró hacia delante, se sorprendió al verse reflejado en el espejo, Jane también estaba mirando, mordiéndose el labio inferior, sonrojada... con los ojos entrecerrados, mirando como Sirius entraba y salía con cada embestida..., el mismo Sirius se sacudió frente a su imagen... hizo un movimiento más brusco, la cara de Jane se contrajo... el se excitó mucho más al verla.

Una de sus manos subió hasta uno de los pechos de Jane, la otra bajó... acariciándola por delante con los dedos sin perderse ni un momento la cara de Jane, que cerró los ojos bajando la cabeza levemente hacia delante. Sirius le besó el cuello... sin cerrar los ojos, notando como Jane levantaba la cabeza de nuevo

-Ahhh!... no... Sirius... .- Jane apoyó una de sus manos sobre el brazo de Sirius clavando las uñas.

La otra buscó su nuca... quería que la besara, lo necesitaba, lo notaba dentro, fuera, sobre su piel... quería notar sus labios también...

-Be...saaa...me!- le pidió al ver que el no reaccionaba tiró de su pelo

Sirius obedeció, empezó a moverse con más fuerza, entrando y saliendo más rápido, Jane también movía las caderas contra él siguiendo su movimiento, el chico no dejó de estimularla en ningún momento, fue Jane la que le atrajo con fuerza para besarlo, esta vez era ella la que introdujo su lengua dentro de la boca de Sirius, la que recorrió cada lugar... no le permitió separarse...

-Jnnn..- suspiraba Sirius, ninguna chica le había besado así jamás mientras estaban... haciéndolo... ni antes, ni después.

Era un beso como Jane, lleno de contradicciones, dulce y salvaje, tímido pero determinado..., era un beso divertido y gamberro, era una lucha, un combate que ganar

Algo los sacudió en medio del beso, suspiraron antes de volverse a besar, sin dejar de moverse, de tocarse... se contrajeron los dos casi al mismo tiempo, un calor que se extendió desde sus roces y subió, bajó lo envolvió todo... se miraron justo unos momentos antes.. mientras suspiraban, gemían, gritaban... cerraron los ojos, todo despareció a su alrededor explotando con ellos... el placer les nubló la mente, les envolvió los sentidos... duró unos segundos eternos... fue largo e intenso...

Sirius notó a Jane relajarse sobre su espalda, estaba molido, pero si se dejaba caer, Jane también caería. La rodeó por la cintura notando como sus respiraciones se iban relajando. Miró en el espejo, Jane tenía los ojos cerrados escondiendo la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, con sus manos entrelazadas sobre las suyas en su vientre, era tan... Jane... el corazón se le volvió a acelerar solo con mirarla, y eso no le había pasado nunca antes con nadie.

Cerró los ojos notando como Jane respiraba acompasadamente sobre su cuello, tranquila y relajada...

-No me digas que te has dormido- musitó él dándole un beso en la frente

-No... estoy tratando de calcular cuantas neuronas me has quemado con la falta de aire- añadió con una sonrisa sin abrir los ojos- a lo mejor ahora ya tengo las mismas que tu... ¡y me vuelvo tonta!- Sirius se rió, era increíble que después de todo aquello Jane pudiera hacer bromas, le encantaba... la adoraba por eso.

-No te quejes de la falta de aire que aquí la única que asfixia eres tu- contestó Sirius

-¿Yo te asfixio?- le preguntó Jane incorporándose para mirarlo levantando una ceja

-Si, y eso me encanta- respondió él, que se puso en pie y cogió a Jane en brazos todo al mismo tiempo

-¿dónde...

-Es placer tenerte sobre mi, pero prefiero en la cama si no te importa... me has dejado muerto ¿lo sabias?

-Oh¿entonces no puedo esperar nada más de ti esta noche?- Sirius se detuvo en seco al mirarla...

-¿qué no has tenido suficiente?

-Si... demasiado, por eso quiero más. Es el riesgo de hacerlo bien- Jane sonrió de manera pícara. Sirius la miró divertido y sorprendido... nunca le habían pedido más, y ahí estaba esa renacuaja... exigiendo- vaya con el mito... ¿uno y ya esta, pues que decepción

Sirius caminó hasta la cama, y miró a Jane "no te atreverás" le dijo ella. Sirius solo sonrió y la soltó desde la altura haciéndola rebotar...

-Espero que sepas lo que acabas de pedir, porque no te voy a dejar dormir en toda la noche

-Bien- consiguió decir Jane antes de que Sirius se tumbara sobre ella besándola con fuerza...

La mañana de navidad llegó sobre Hogwarts, sus habitantes, los pocos que eran, empezaron a levantarse de manera perezosa, la noche había sido larga para algunos... demasiado intensa para otros y especial para una pareja que ahora dormía de lado, uno frente a otro, tranquilos sobre la cama con sus cuerpos desnudos entrelazados...

Jane fue la primera en abrir los ojos aquella mañana de navidad, y lo primero que vio la hizo sonreír... la cara de Sirius estaba a escasos centímetros de la suya, con el pelo revuelto cubriéndole parte de la frente y los ojos. La tenía abrazada casi de una manera compulsiva... la tenía abrazada con propiedad (_NA: hay que hablar con propiedad, lo siento recuerdos que no se van jejejejeje_) totalmente pegada a él con brazos y piernas rodeándola. Jane lo pudo observar con detenimiento, la piel bronceada, la espesa línea de pestañas negras que enmarcaba sus ojos, su semblante tranquilo y descansado... sus labios perfectos, esos labios que la habían besado y acariciado cerrando heridas y complejos.

No sabía lo que sentía Sirius por ella, pero ella tenía claro que cada día que pasaba le quería más y era una situación peligrosa, sobre todo para Jane. Porque Sirius, aunque se estaba portando de una manera espectacular con ella, no era de los que declaraban su amor abiertamente, aunque Jane, quería creer que ella era especial...

Su mano acarició el pelo que caía por su frente retirándolo con suavidad... bajo por su rostro... el hombro que cubría el brazo que iba hacia su cintura... la espalda... el torso...

-Si sigues bajando... estarás abusando de alguien dormido- susurró Sirius en su oído. Jane ahogó una risita- creía que mi inocencia estaba a salvo con usted señorita

-¿Inocencia, tu tienes de inocente lo mismo que yo de monja, además, creo que a ese hombre desnudo e inocente le gusta que abusen de él

-Le gusta- Sirius abrió los ojos para mirarla- y más si lo hace una viciosilla

-Yo una viciosa y tu un pervertido¡menudo par!- susurró Jane haciendo reír a Sirius con ganas

-Tengo hambre- protestó Sirius deshaciendo el abrazo desperezándose

-Debe ser casi hora de comer...- Jane miró su cuarto y entonces lo vio...- ¡los regalos!- exclamó como una niña pequeña poniéndose en pie de un salto.

Sirius se sentó en la cama observando como Jane al levantarse se colocaba una bata larga sobre su cuerpo desnudo. Inmediatamente se sentó en el suelo y empezó a abrir paquetes feliz. Sirius la contempló, sus ojos brillantes, verdes, preciosos, el cabello revuelto cayendo por su espalda, las mejillas brillantes de expectación, los labios carnosos y bien delineados con una sonrisa encantadora... y Sirius sin apartar la mirada de ella, con algo revoloteándole en el estómago... Se sentía tan bien cuando estaba con ella, tenía la sensación de no haber sido feliz hasta que ella llegó a su vida para hacerlo todo más divertido, para darle color... ¿qué podía ser esa sensación, ese baile que tenía en el pecho cada vez que ella abría un regalo y exclamaba contenta... quizá..., no, no podía ser que le gustara, sus amigos lo habían dicho cientos de veces, pero no podía ser, tenía que ser otra cosa, ese sentimiento de pertenencia en el pecho, el afán de protegerla, de tocarla de tenerla siempre a su lado, tenía que ser otra cosa... Jane no le gustaba..., lo que sentía por ella iba más allá..., Lily le gustaba, James y Remus le gustaban, pero con ninguno de ellos sentía esa mariposa bailando en el pecho...

-¡Sirius!... eres un pervertido- exclamó Jane mirándolo

-Yo¿por qué?- preguntó acostándose bocabajo en la cama para ver lo que Jane le estaba enseñando- ah eso... ¿te lo pondrás?

-Si tienes que verlo tu, no...

Jane tenía un camisón entre las manos, decir que era un camisón sería decir mucho, porque era de gasa, más bien tul todo trasparente, terriblemente corto y con una puntilla por tirantes y al final... se acompañaba de un tanga negro igual de transparente que el resto del conjunto...

-Pues a mi me gustaría vértelo puesto- añadió Sirius con una sonrisa

-Me lo imagino- replicó Jane- Gracias- su sonrisa casi hizo derretirse a Sirius- ¿no vas a abrir los regalos?

-¿están aquí?- preguntó sorprendido levantándose

-Pues si- añadió Jane cogiendo otro paquete

Sirius se puso en pie y se colocó los calzoncillos y los pantalones antes de sentarse al lado de Jane delante de la cama viendo los paquetes que había... oyó como Jane gritaba y se volvió a mirarla... tenía una guitarra entre las manos, y parecía visiblemente entusiasmada...

-¿quién te la ha comprado?- preguntó Sirius

-Lecter, la mía se rompió el año pasado

-¿Y sabes tocarla?

-Claro- añadió Jane como si fuera lo mas obvio

-¡Uy, perdona- añadió Sirius con una sonrisa

Vio un paquete sobre todos los demás de aspecto cuadrado, envuelto en papel rojo brillante, lo tomó, era el de Jane, notó que ella le estaba mirando por el rabillo del ojo. Nervioso lo abrió y... ¿un libro, lo tomó entre las manos sorprendido

-¿un libro?- susurró Sirius atónito. Jane se rió

-Anda ábrelo- añadió Jane con una sonrisa- que tiene muchos dibujos

-Menos mal, ya sabes que no me gusta leer

-Es un libro más práctico que otra cosa, y estoy segura de que te va gustar

Sirius lo abrió con cuidado, dentro leyó el título: "el kamasutra"... le pareció un titulo raro. Pasó la primera página... había un montón de letras...

-¿no decías que tenía dibujos?

-Sigue adelante- Jane estaba contemplando la guitarra aparentemente embelesada, pero sin perderse detalle de la cara de Sirius

Sirius pasó varias páginas, los dibujos aparecieron ante él... eran..., eran... cuerpos desnudos en posturas raras...

-¡vaya!- añadió con una sonrisa- un libro de posturas guarras

-Es más que eso... es "el libro"- añadió Jane con una sonrisa

-Y yo soy un pervertido- musito pasando páginas- ¡mira, esta tenemos que probarla- exclamó de pronto

-¿que tenéis que probar?- preguntó una voz a sus espaldas

Los dos se giraron y vieron a James y Lily de pie detrás de ellos. Los dos se miraron y se pusieron en pie. Antes de volverse Jane se cerró bien la túnica.

-Jane me ha regalado un libro de posturas... - explicó Sirius

-¿qué clase de posturas?- pregunto James. Sirius le tendió el libro abierto- ¡vaya!.. posturas guarras- pasó otra página- ¡esto no puede hacerse fijo!

-A ver- Sirius le cogió el libro- claro que puede hacerse..., hay que pasar la pierna de la chica por encima de los hombros

-Pero hay que ser muy flexible para hacerlo..

Lily y Jane estaban de pie frente a ellos mirándolos, la primera con el entrecejo fruncido, y la otra divertida:

-Te dije que no era una buena idea- suspiró Lily

-Y yo te dije que le iba a entusiasmar- respondió Jane agachándose para coger los regalos

Lily también fue a dejar los suyos sobre su escritorio, las dos se miraron desde las dos puntas de la habitación y se sonrieron cómplices...

-Chicos- dijo Lily- queremos vestirnos

-Pues hacedlo- añadió James sin dejar de pasar páginas del libro

-¿Os podríais ir?- preguntó Jane

-¿qué?- Sirius la miró confundido- ah... claro. Vamos James- Sirius rodeó a James del hombro y lo sacó por la puerta cerrando tras de si- os esperamos bajo para ir a comer.

Las chicas esperaron a que hubieran cerrado la puerta, se miraron unos momentos oyéndolos bajar por las escaleras y se miraron. Sonrieron:

-¿cómo ha ido?- preguntaron a la vez, sonrieron

-tu primero- repitieron al unísono estallando en carcajadas- Lily por favor, tu primero

-Ha sido genial- suspiró dejándose caer en la cama, Jane avanzó y se sentó con ella acostada

-Lo supongo por la sonrisa que te traes- añadió Jane- ¿y bien?... ¿te dolió?

-Para nada, James fue tan tierno, tan considerado en todo momento, además... para él también era su primera vez

-Oooh!- suspiró Jane- que bonito

-¡No te burles!

-No me burlo, es que es bonito que signifique algo, que los dos os entreguéis... vuestro amor- añadió melancólica

-Jane, a Sirius no le eres indiferente

-Lo se, es solo que me siento confundida, me encanta estar con él, pero... no se

-Te gustaría saber que eres especial

-Algo así. Pero se que Sirius no es de los que juran amor eterno. Y sin embargo... es tan... dulce- Lily enarcó una ceja

-¿Sirius Black dulce¿el señor _aun no he terminado ya me estoy marchando para no tener que decir nada_?

Conmigo no se ha marchado nunca- añadió Jane mirándola- después... bueno. Tras la primera vez, yo me iba para no molestarle y no me dejó

-¿en serio?- Jane asintió- Pues igual si es verdad que siente algo por ti. Sino no te hubiera detenido

-Y anoche... después de... todo... me levantó del suelo en brazos para acostarme en la cama

-¿lo hicisteis en el suelo?- Lily estaba atónita- ¿acostados en el suelo?

-De rodillas en el suelo- aclaró Jane- y luego me acostó en la cama

-Para dormir

-No exactamente

-¿repetiste?

-3 veces- añadió Jane con una sonrisa

-¡venga ya!- exclamó Lily levantándose para mirarla- ese chico es insaciable- Jane se rió

-En realidad fue un poco culpa mía

-¡Y tu eres una ninfómana!... Sirius tenía razón

-Es que cuando me toca... lo hace de una forma que no se negarme

-Querrás decir negarle nada

-Eso también- añadió Jane sonriendo para sentarse en la cama... hizo una mueca- creo que tengo agujetas- Lily empezó a reírse

-Lo que me sorprende es que solo tengas agujetas... Un tío mío que es profesor de gimnasia en un instituto muggle dice que las agujetas se quitan con agujetas... ¡así que ya sabes!- añadió golpeándole a Jane en la espalda mientras ella le lanzaba un cojín iniciando una guerra...

* * *

Sirius y James bajaron hacia la sala común, los dos esperando alejarse de la habitación de las chicas para poder hablar:

-¿qué tal con la pelirroja?

-Muy bien- añadió James con una sonrisa- gracias por los consejos

-De nada, para eso estamos los amigos

-Fue genial... Lily es... buffff, fue una sensación...

-Lo se...- añadió Sirius con una sonrisa soñadora- con Jane es totalmente diferente a otras chicas... es... especial- James le miró enarcando una ceja

-Ay amigo... creo que estas colado por esa chica

-¿Yo colado?- preguntó Sirius incrédulo- yo no me cuelgo tan fácilmente. Es otra cosa... es.. diferente. Ella es... como yo

-¿Una ninfómana, pervertida y viciosa?- James se ganó un capón de Sirius

-¡no hables así de ella!

-Como has dicho que era como tu...

-No tío, me refiero... ¡bah!... no se para que te cuento nada

-Venga Canuto, reconócelo... estas colgado de Jane

-No...

-Sirius... que soy yo. Tu amigo James

-Bueno... quizá un poco- reconoció- pero no se lo digas a nadie

-Mis labios están sellados- abrieron la puerta del cuarto. Remus estaba acostado sobre la cama con los ojos cerrados, y un poco blanco

-Ey Lunático- saludó Sirius

-Hola- los saludó abriendo los ojos

-¿qué tal con Sam?- preguntó James

-Muy bien- añadió con una sonrisa- hubiera sido mejor si no faltara una semana para la luna llena

-Bueno, estoy seguro de que más adelante podrás enseñarle unas cuantas cosas- dijo Sirius- le podrás enseñar al lobo- los tres estallaron en carcajadas

Esa navidad en Hogwarts fue perfecta, al menos en los días sucesivos, palabras no dichas, dudas, sentimientos por descubrir, y demasiados secretos abrigados a la luz de la luna... nunca nada es de color de rosa...

* * *

Buenooooooooo... ¿a que os he dejado preocupados?... pues esperad a ver el spoiler que tengo preparado:

_- ¿Lecter te ha pedido que investigues formas de matar licántropos?- le preguntó serio _

_- No..., me ha pedido que lea sobre ellos... ¡dame el libro! _

_- ¿y porque de entre todos los temas investigas la forma de matarlos? _

_- ¡dame el libro! _

_- ¿qué tienes en contra de los licántropos? _

_- ¡ no tengo nada en contra!. ¿me vas a dar el libro? _

_- ¿por qué estas enfadada conmigo?- le preguntó tendiéndoselo. Jane lo tomó, pero Sirius se lo apartó _

_- No estoy enfadada- bufó ella_

**¡QUIEN ME VA A DEJAR ALGUN REVIEW?**


	14. Bajo la luz de la luna llena

**Holaaaaaaa, ahora si que no os podeis quejar de que no soy rápida jejejejeje, aunque os dejo que os quejeis de lo que viene a continuacion... tenía miedo de subirlo... empiezan los problemas**

**Gracias a Niv Riddle (**yo tb me reí mucho escribiendolo, en realidad el probre Sirius no ha echo nada... ya veras pobret), **laura-malfoy (**pronto descubriras todos esos enigmas jojojojo... falta poco. Tranquila habrá mas capitulos como el anterior), **emma feltom (**ya te dije que este fic iba a tener lemon... jejejejjeejje. le he cogido gustillo a eso del lemon..., Jane... lee y sabrás lo de los licantropos), **clawy(**¡noooo, gracias a ti por hacerme el dibujo, buen punto lo del hechizo, pero es qeu estando con Harry.. ¿a quien se le ocurre ponerse el hechizo, lee y sabrás lo de los licantropos)

**weno, nada más solo dedicar este capitulo a mi querida prima Zara... que se sienta delante de mi mientras escribo (menos el lemon, si hay alguien delante no puedo) y se entusiasma con cada línea haciendome feliz... hoy mismo estaba leyendo el 15 y cuando ha llegado al final de lo que tenía empieza** **_"¡nooooo, esto es como una serie de esas... si quieres saber que pasa... espera al proximo jueves..."_** **jojojojojojo. Pa ti wapa...**

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 14: Bajo la luz de la luna Llena**

Jane siempre ha sentido fascinación por la Luna, no lo puede evitar, desde pequeña la ha tenido, le atrae, le llama, es misteriosa, mágica, relajante, le gusta como lo ilumina todo de esa forma blanquecina.. pero también le trae malos recuerdos, no lo puede evitar, la marcó desde pequeña, porque ella con sus caras, se lo arrebató todo... la felicidad y a su padre.

Suspiró en medio de la oscuridad de su cuarto, volvía a estar sola, Lily se había marchado con James esa noche, pero ella no podía dormir, la cercanía de la luna llena la ponía melancólica, le hacia acordarse de tantas cosas, tanto dolor... tantas pesadillas...¿por qué después de tanto tiempo había vuelto a soñar con ello?... estaba desorientada, perdida..., no lo entendía, tanto esfuerzo para superarlo y ahora volvía a sus sueños..., volvía a tener "esa" pesadilla.

Una lágrima resbaló por sus ojos, justo en el momento en que la puerta del cuarto se abría, Jane la limpió rápidamente antes de volverse. Sirius estaba en el cuarto mirándola con una sonrisa:

-¿no podías dormir?- le preguntó Jane

-No...- se acercó a ella lentamente- y por lo que veo tu tampoco.

Jane sonrió mirando hacia la ventana, notó como Sirius la rodeaba por la cintura por encima de la manta en la que estaba envuelta. Se sintió bien, en esos momentos no necesitaba nada más Sirius abrazándola la tranquilizaba, pero al parecer Sirius si, porque empezó a besarle el cuello, mientras dejaba caer la manta de sus hombros...

-Sirius- suspiró Jane separándose de él- no me encuentro bien

-Pues deja que te mime un poco y verás como te pasa- musitó él atrayéndola de nuevo para besarla en el cuello

-Sirius, hoy no- protestó Jane separándolo

-¿por qué?- preguntó el frustrado. El tono hizo enfadar a Jane

-¿no puedes estar una noche sin hacerlo?...

-¿y que quieres hacer?- le preguntó él

-Dormir- añadió Jane

-¿dormir ahora que tenemos la torre para nosotros solos?

-Si

-¿por qué?- Jane bufó

-¡por que no tengo ganas!- protesto poniendo los brazos en jarras- y por que me apetece estar sola

-¿quieres que te deje sola?- preguntó esta vez Sirius enfadado

-Si vas a insistir con lo mismo si

-Bien, no te lo pediré más

Sirius se dirigió a una de las camas de sus compañeras y se tumbó sobre ella tapándose con las mantas. Jane le miró confundida.

-¿por qué te acuestas ahí?

-No quieres que este contigo, y no me apetece dormir en la sala común. Y Remus esta durmiendo con su novia en el cuarto.

-Puedes dormir conmigo- suspiró Jane

-No quiero- protestó acostándose de lado

-Eres un... ¡infantil!- le gritó Jane acostándose en su cama- ¡haz lo que te de la gana!

Sirius no contestó, Se limitó a quedarse de espaldas a ella mirando hacia la puerta¿Qué le pasaba, todas las noches cuando había ido a buscarla no había puesto ninguna pega, ni cuando la había abordado por los pasillos encerrándola en lugares oscuros. De echo alguna noche ella se lo había pedido... ¿y ahora?... no la entendía, no tenía pinta de encontrarse mal, tenía buen aspecto... cerró los ojos quedándose dormido...

Jane se acostó en la cama. No es que no tuviera ganas de estar con él, claro que las tenía. Pero durante todas las navidades, todas las veces que Sirius la había buscado... habían sido para lo mismo... para acostarse con ella. Y empezaba a estar molesta¿qué tipo de relación tenían?...amigos con sexo esporádico... cuando el colegio se llenara otra vez de chicas.. ¿iba a tener que esperar a que el tuviera ganas de estar con ella mientras lo veía irse con las demás?... estaba confusa, muy confusa, y lo peor es que ella lo había iniciado todo... pero esa noche, lo que necesitaba era un poco de cariño y apoyo, el solo pensaba en una cosa...¡idiota!. Jane fue cerrando los ojos...

Sirius se sentó en la cama sobresaltado, un grito le había despertado. Miró a su alrededor y vio a Jane descubierta dando vueltas en la cama medio llorando medio gritando... "_no... otra vez no... papa... no, no le hagas daño.. otra vez no por favor no..."_. Sirius se levantó rápidamente y corrió a la cama de Jane, sentándose en ella para rodearla con fuerza, estaba sudorosa y con las mejillas llenas de lágrimas:

-¡Jane!... Jane, es una pesadilla...- la movió un poco

Jane abrió los ojos encontrándose con los azules de Sirius, le miró unos momentos antes de esconderse en su pecho llorando. Sirius no le dijo nada, se limitó a abrazarla con fuerza susurrándole palabras de consuelo...acunándola como si fuera una niña asustada. Notó como poco a poco ella se iba relajando, le acarició el pelo con suavidad:

-Solo era una pesadilla- le susurró

-No... era un recuerdo- dijo en un susurro ella levantándose para mirarle

-¿un recuerdo?- Jane asintió- has mencionado a tu padre en sueños- Jane se volvió a acostar incómoda sin mirarle- ¿no quieres contármelo?

-Solo quiero olvidarlo... y dormir sin tener que verlo otra vez

-Bien- Sirius se acostó junto a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos de manera protectora- duerme tranquila. Yo me quedo contigo

-Gracias- musito cerrando los ojos

Se sentía segura allí, siempre se había sentido segura cuando Sirius estaba cerca... ahora podía dormir, pero uno de los dos se quedó intranquilo. Sirius permaneció toda la noche despierto meditando que clase de recuerdo podía tener Jane para gritar de esa manera..., le preguntaría algún día, tenía toda la vida por delante...

Los días fueron pasando, Jane no había vuelto a tener pesadillas, pero es que Sirius subía todas las noches con ella a dormir, no volvieron a estar juntos. Sirius notaba que Jane evadía las situaciones, los momentos, buscaba las mejores rutas para llegar al comedor, esas que no tienen escondites ni rincones oscuros..y Sirius empezaba a desesperarse¿por qué le hacía eso, solo quería estar con ella..., necesitaba estar con ella y pronto, no le gustaba lo lejana que parecía estar... los muros que estaba empezando a crear entre ellos...

Jane por su parte cada vez estaba más confusa, Sirius la abordaba en cualquier momento, y ella le daba largas, pero es que estaba cerca el final de las vacaciones y el colegio volvería a llenarse de chicas, estaba abrumada y sobrepasada... no sabía que iba a pasar ahora..., era consciente de que Sirius estaba más huraño con ella y ella más sensible, pero no lo podía evitar, no quería sufrir cuando él se fuera con otra...

Faltaban pocos días para la luna llena, y les quedaban pocos días de vacaciones ya, por eso, Lily, Jane y Remus habían arrastrado a Sirius y James a la biblioteca para terminar los deberes de una buena vez. No había sido una situación agradable, James se había dejado arrastrar, pero Sirius era harina de otro costal:

-No entiendo que con el día que hace estemos aquí encerrados, y más cuando algunos ya habéis acabado los deberes- miró a Jane malicioso

-Esto también son deberes- le dijo Jane sin levantar la mirada del los pergaminos- si los terminamos podremos disfrutar el resto de las vacaciones

-Pues a mi se me ocurren otras maneras de disfrutar- le susurró Sirius en el oído. Jane bufó molesta, sin levantar la vista del pergamino

-Sirius... estas obsesionado- musitó por lo bajo poniéndose en pie indignada para ir hacia las estanterías a por un libro.

Sirius esperó unos momentos antes de levantarse tras de ella. Cruzó por delante de la mesa de sus amigos, y se introdujo en la sección de licántropos. Jane estaba al fondo del pasillo mirando entre las filas de libros, Sirius la contempló unos momentos, estaba preciosa iluminada por la tenue luz del sol. Cuando Jane pareció encontrar lo que buscaba fue a coger el libro, tuvo que apoyarse en un estante, pero aún así no llegaba, hizo una graciosa mueca al estirarse que hizo reír a Sirius, que avanzó hacia ella. Jane pareció intuir su presencia, porque giró la cabeza hacia él..

-¿puedo ayudarte?- le preguntó

-No- respondió Jane intentando alcanzar el libro de nuevo. Sirius se acercó a ella, para colocarse detrás la tomó por la cintura pegándose a su cuerpo

-¿estas segura de que no puedo hacer nada para ayudarte?- le susurró al oído moviendo las caderas sobre ella

Jane, le dio un empujón apartándolo y volvió a intentar coger el libro. Sirius la miró enfadado... ¿por qué le hacia eso cuando el estaba deseando tocarla, sentirla?... ¿por qué no entendía que la echaba de menos?... ¿por qué ella no le echaba de menos¿por qué parecía tan imperturbable¿por qué le estaba rechazando, ... se acercó de nuevo algo dolido, no, enfadado y cogió el libro, para echarle un vistazo. Jane se volvió y tendió la mano:

-Gracias- añadió algo seca

-¿por qué estas leyendo sobre licántropos?- la miro curioso- no tenemos ningún trabajo sobre ellos

-Es para una cosa que me ha pedido Lecter... ¡damelo!

-¿Lecter te ha pedido que investigues formas de matar licántropos?- le preguntó serio

-No..., me ha pedido que lea sobre ellos... ¡dame el libro!

-¿y porque de entre todos los temas lees sobre la forma de matarlos?

-¡dame el libro!

-¿qué tienes en contra de los licántropos?

-¡ no tengo nada en contra!. ¿me vas a dar el libro?

-¿por qué estas enfadada conmigo?- le preguntó tendiéndoselo. Jane lo tomó, pero Sirius se lo apartó

-No estoy enfadada- bufó ella

-¿y porque me huyes?

-No te huyo

-Vamos Jane, podríamos estar por ahí... haciendo otras cosas

-No quiero hacer otras cosas contigo- añadió intentando cogerle el libro a Sirius

-Puedes hacérmelas tu a mi si quieres

-O puedes hacértelas tu solo- Jane intentó coger el libro. Sirius elevó el brazo

-Jane... no me estaba refiriendo a eso precisamente... ¿por qué has pensado eso?- Jane le miró entrecerrando los ojos

-Porque es para eso para lo único que me buscas, para que te la menee cuando estas aburrido, pues no gracias

-¿qué significa eso?- Sirius estaba alucinando... ¡a que había venido eso!- solo quiero estar contigo.. ¿que te pasa?

-¡No me pasa nada!- le gritó cogiendo por fin el libro, caminando de nuevo hacia el pasillo. Sirius la tomó del brazo para arrinconarla en una estantería. Jane puso el libro entre los dos abrazado a su pecho y cerró los ojos. No quería que la tocara, no quería que la besara, no quería perder el control y sufrir

-¡Jane!- exclamó Sirius sorprendido.. parecía que le tuviera miedo. Ella le miró- ¿qué te pasa?

-Deja que me marche- musitó ella

-No hasta que no me digas a que viene todo esto

-No quiero que me toques, no quiero que me arrincones más... no quiero sufrir- añadió mirándolo fijamente

-¿yo te hago sufrir?- Sirius estaba atónito, algo en su pecho estaba empezando a doler- ¿cómo?. Creía que me había portado bien contigo, y cree que estoy teniendo mucha paciencia

-Si, paciencia. Estas irritable conmigo, estas poniendo muros que no me dejas atravesar, ya no quieres nada conmigo y no se como hacerte ver que me muero por tenerte de nuevo entre mis brazos, que hagas bromas... que me sonrías Jane

-Créeme si te digo que la presión no es una buena manera

-¡no te he presionado de ninguna manera!

-Oh! Si, claro que lo haces, con insinuaciones, susurros, roces como el de hace unos momentos... Lo haces

-¡porque creía que tu querías lo mismo!

-¡pues no!- Sirius no lo entendía. Estaban genial y de pronto... ella había puesto un muro entre ellos.. no lo entendía a menos que...

-Hay otro chico- dijo de pronto mirándola furioso

-¿qué?...¡No!

-¿no?... y entonces a que viene todo esto

-No es por ti, es por mi..

Jane no me vengas con excusas típicas, y frases echas. Si hay otro ten la decencia de decírmelo y no me hagas estar corriendo detrás de ti como un imbécil

-¡tu no corres detrás de mi!... me abordas, y yo... yo ...¡estoy confundida maldita sea!

-¡como que estas confundida!- bufó Sirius exasperado- ¡por que estas confundida!

-¡Porque no se que soy para ti, porque no se que somos, ni que tipo de relación tenemos- Sirius la miró sorprendido

-Somos amigos- añadió Sirius como si fuera lo más obvio, pero Jane se enfado y mucho

-¡LILY TAMBIEN ES AMIGA TUYA Y NO LE HACES LO MISMO QUE A MI, Y JENNY, Y SAMARA Y ESA CHICA DE HUPLEFFLUF, Y LA PRESIDENTA DE TU CLUB DE FANS... Y TU CLUB DE ADMIRADORAS¿QUÉ VAS A HACER CUANDO ELLAS VUELVAN?

-BUSCAR A ALGUNA QUE NO DE TANTOS PROBLEMAS COMO TU- bramó Sirius furioso... ¿a que venia todo eso?... solo quería estar con ella¿por qué lo hacia tan difícil?

-PUES POR ESO MISMO NO QUIERO QUE ME VUELVAS A TOCAR... POR QUE NO QUIERO SER UNA MÁS DE TU LISTA

-TU NUNCA HAS SIDO UNA MÁS

-NO... ¡HE SIDO LA DE LAS NAVIDADES, NO HABÍA OTRA

-¡PERO QUE DICES, ESO ES ABSURDO.. JANE, NO HAS SIDO UNA MÁS

-NO, PERO SI SOY TU AMIGA

-¡CLARO QUE ERES MI AMIGA, Y SI SIGUES TAN... TAN... CONFUNDIDA... DEJAREMOS DE SER AMIGOS Y ME TENDRÉ QUE BUSCAR ALGUNA OTRA- Jane abrió los ojos

-¿LO VES?..., UNA MÁS...¡ERES IDIOTA!

-LA ÚNICA QUE IDIOTA QUE HAY AQUÍ ERES TU... QUE NO ENTIENDE QUE ESTOY ENAM...

-¡Señores esto es una biblioteca!- Madam Pince había echo su aparición en el pasillo, no había levantado la voz, pero los dos estaban callados mirándose con odio

-lo siento- musitó Jane- ya me iba

-Por supuesto... los dos se van- Jane fue hacia la salida- Señorita Addams, tiene sus libros sobre pociones matalobos encima de mi mesa

Sirius caminó detrás de Jane¿pociones matalobos?... eso iba más allá que un simple interés por la licantropía. La vio caminar hacia sus amigos y coger sus cosas. Ellos la miraron, y casi al instante empezaron a recoger para seguirla. Vio como Jane salía rápida hacia la mesa de Madam Pince, cogía dos enormes tomos de allí, cuando salieron fuera, Jane ya no se veía por el pasillo. Suspiró frustrado y miró a sus amigos que tenían semblantes serios:

-Nos habéis oído

-Era imposible no oíros- añadió Lily

-Te avisamos que hablaras con ella- le dijo James

-Pero creía que estaba claro...

-No Sirius- empezó Lily- Jane esta confundida, no le has dicho lo que sientes. Solo... bueno... casi se lo has gritado- añadió con una sonrisa- y creo que deberías decírselo

-¿gritado?

-Antes de que Madam Pince os descubriera has estado a punto de gritar que estabas enamorado de ella- le explico Lupin

-¡no!... yo.. no

-Vamos Sirius, es evidente. Nunca has perseguido a ninguna chica que te ha dado largas como a ella- suspiró James

-Tu dile lo que sientes y verás como no se enfada contigo más- intervino Remus

-Yo..., necesito pensar

Sirius los dejó de pie en mitad del pasillo...

* * *

Jane corrió por los pasillos hacia la sala común, lo estaba estropeando todo con Sirius, se había sentido tan bien con él durante las navidades..., y ahora que todo estaba a punto de volver a la normalidad le parecía tan solo un sueño, un sueño cruel y despiadado.

Sabía que le podía pasar, lo sabía cuando estuvo con él, pero no esperaba ese desasosiego en el pecho, esa incertidumbre de no saber que pasaba con ellos... de no saber que significaba para él, cuando para ella lo era todo. Y lo peor es que no podía decírselo, porque entonces si que todo se habría acabado (si no lo había echo ya), Sirius Black no se enamoraba, él no declaraba su amor, convertía el amor en una gamberrada... y en eso, él era el rey.

Entro a su cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de si, se quedó apoyado sobre ella... poco a poco resbaló hasta el suelo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, se maldijo interiormente por llorar, pero no podía parar, tenía que sacar todo de dentro, pero eso no la aliviaba, necesitaba decirlo, escribirlo, cantarlo... lo que fuera... sacarlo de ella de alguna manera. Vio sobre la cama la guitarra, la tomó entre sus manos... escribirlo con música... lo había echo otras veces, quizá esta vez también la ayudara a sentirse mejor. Irónico, una canción sobre él y el amor que le tenía para sentirse mejor... la canción no tardó mucho en escribirse

* * *

Sirius caminó por los pasillos hasta la sala de astronomía, no sabía como se sentía, pero si esa sensación en el pecho era amor... era muy doloroso, demasiado... tenía que pensar sobre eso... casi pudo ver a Jane con 12 años sentada en el vagón del tren cuando ellos irrumpieron, ya por aquel entonces, a James le gustaba hacer enfadar a Lily.

Pero Sirius se quedó observando a la niña de aspecto enclenque y enfermizo que estaba allí sentada con ella. La niña se había acurrucado tímida en el sillón, Sirius siempre recordaría cuando la llamó "_Eh tu pequeñaja... ¿cómo te llamas_?" La chica lo miró...sus ojos se encontraron, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda... aquella chica tenía una mirada espectacular... felina, eran los ojos más bonitos que había visto nunca... "_Jane"_ respondió ella con una tímida sonrisa.

Sirius se marchó del compartimiento cuando Lily los echo, pero no pudo dejar de pensar en ella en todo el viaje... Cuando el sombrero seleccionador gritó ¡Gryffindor, sintió que el pecho le saltaba, ella bajó las escaleras con calma, sin prisa, y fue a sentarse al lado de Lily. Desde e luego, no parecía valiente ni decidida... Y encima resultó ser una empollona, sacaba unas notas buenísimas, hacía los hechizos con facilidad... y era increíblemente buena en pociones. Sirius se sintió decepcionado, aquellos ojos felinos pertenecían a los de una chica fina y recatada, no tenían espíritu de aventurera, ese segundo año no se fijó más en ella.

Pronto llegó tercero, y con él... el quidditch, Sirius y James entraron en el equipo, y de la noche a la mañana, se hicieron famosos y populares... eso sumado a las gamberradas... ¡tenían un club de fans! Y Sirius descubrió a las chicas, o más bien descubrió lo que era besar a una chica, y sobre todo lo que había debajo de la blusa... siempre había sentido curiosidad con eso.

Sirius aún recordaba con angustia el único partido que perdieron, James no había jugado porque tenía un gripe de dragón. Estaban todos en la sala común cuando Jane entró echa una furia y se encaró al capitán del equipo, un chico de sexto que le sacaba más de una cabeza. Jane puso los brazos en jarras, y su mirada brilló como la de un gato rabioso... y Sirius se sintió fascinado, podía recordar esa mirada y a Jane gritándole al capitán todos los fallos de los cazadores, a la mañana siguiente fue a hablar con ella, pero un corderito le devolvió la mirada, se sintió decepcionado, era tan modosita, tan normal... tan fea, con aquella ropa ancha y la trenza estirada. Sirius tenía un montón de chicas guapas detrás de él, y el que pareciera mayor de 13 años ayudaba mucho...

Cuarto Sirius lo recordaría siempre, la primera semana de clases, hicieron las pruebas para buscar un nuevo cazador. Todo el equipo en pleno estaba allí, había muchos candidatos, y mucha gente mirando, cuando Sirius vio avanzar entre los chicos a una figura diminuta y bajita casi se atragantó... Jane... ¿una chica jugando al quidditch, no era muy común por esas fechas. La vio subir en la escoba y elevarse, volaba francamente bien, era rápida y ágil, no tenía miedo sobre la escoba, no había vacilación o miedo. Esa prueba la recordaría toda su vida. Cuando Jane bajó ya se había ganado el puesto de cazadora en el equipo, su capitán lo veía claro, no dudo un momento, aunque fuera la primera chica del colegio en jugar al quidditch, y al igual que Sirius vio en aquel momento que iba a tener que cuidar muy bien a aquella niña en las alturas, sus ojos volvían a brillar de esa manera especial... ¿por qué de pronto se apagaban?

También recordaba, que la había invitado al baile, fue un impulso, tras ganar un partido, ella sonría feliz, y Sirius se derritió con aquella sonrisa, se lo pidió, pero luego una preciosa chica de quinto le pidió que fuera con él, y claro, Sirius no pudo negarse ante tan generoso escote. Pensó en hablar con Jane en pociones, pero Jane le pego tal bronca por hacerles perder puntos que Sirius decidió vengarse... la noche del baile la citó junto a la estatua del segundo piso, allí le dejó un pequeño regalo y se marcho con su cita.

Por primera vez aquella noche Sirius se dio cuenta de que Jane no había ido al baile. A la mañana siguiente, cuando Lily llegó echa una furia a la mesa y le encaró, supo que estaba en la enfermería, se sintió sucio rastrero, y fue a verla para disculparse.

Jane le recibió con una cálida sonrisa. No le dio importancia a lo sucedido en el baile, le felicito por una broma tan buena, incluso le ofreció algo del chocolate que Remus le había llevado.

Sirius se lo comió feliz... esa misma noche estaba acostado bocabajo con el trasero lleno de unos dolorosos granos... y a la mañana siguiente empezó la guerra, Sirius descubrió que Jane era un gato salvaje vestido con piel de corderito, ese curso fue épico... descubrió que Jane era una gamberra, y que cuando se enfrentaba a él... tenía una legua viperina... eran duelos de ingenio entre los dos, y a Sirius le encantaba hacerla enfadar solo para que le mirara con esos ojos... el estómago le daba vueltas cada vez que discutían..., entonces Sirius empezó a ser consciente de que algo le pasaba... a veces parecía tan cansada.

Quinto fue una guerra campal, pasaban más tiempo castigados que en clase. Y lo curioso es que Sirius disfrutaba de esos castigos con ella... le gustaba estar con ella tanto como con James y sus amigos, era divertida, ocurrente, y odiaba a los Slythering... sintió pánico cuando volviendo de un castigo después de Jane la vio rodeada de 4 serpientes, pero ella estaba con determinación plantada delante de ellos varita en mano...

Sirius miró a las estrellas y suspiró,... ahora mirando por la ventana, fue consciente de que justo en ese momento, ese día en un pasillo oscuro del cuarto piso ... su corazón había gritado "¡mía!", y que como tal había corrido a su lado para defenderla de todos esos... se batieron en duelo, dos para dos... fue duro y hubieron heridas, pero en la sala común Jane le había aplicado un ungüento sobre su ojo amoratado, con ternura y se había sentido de maravilla cuando sus dedos le rozaron... aún recordaba la conversación, y los ojos preocupados de Jane en aquellos momentos. Cuando se marchó, hizo algo que no había echo nunca. Jane le dio un beso en la mejilla dándole las gracias por ayudarla..., Sirius llevó una de sus manos justo donde ella le había besado... desde ese día, aunque fuera de manera inconsciente, Sirius siempre tuvo sus ojos sobre ella.

Sexto fue una locura, Jane estaba más irritable que nunca, y a él le encantaba irritarla, pero si algo le marco ese curso, fue cuando le dijo que no iba a pelearse más con él... que decepcionado, que solo,... ahora, pensándolo en frío sentía cuanto la había echo sufrir ese año, y el sentimiento de ira e impotencia que tuvo el día que le quitaron toda la ropa, cuando apareció ardiendo con Snape, los celos que fueron sustituidos por un sentimiento de protección... ¡como se le aceleró el corazón cuando vio que ella se desmaya sobre sus brazos!...su olor, Sirius había aprendido a identificarlo... no eran flores silvestres, eran violetas... Jane olía a violetas, entre sus brazos era tan delicada, sus piernas bajo el camisón... todo su cuerpo se sacudió de nuevo... su venganza, Sirius disfruto y la adoró por ello, no había ninguna chica en Hogwarts que le llegara a la suela de los zapatos, y entonces vino la apuesta, y Sirius gritó y pataleo, para que ese sentimiento que le gritaba... ¡bésala, no fuese evidente para sus amigos

Séptimo..., el cambio de imagen de Jane, lo pilló por sorpresa, era terriblemente hermosa..., pero no quería que nadie más que él viera lo que se había negado a ver durante años. La amarga daga de los celos sacudió por primera vez a Sirius... Jane hablando de todos esos chicos delante de él y si hubiera podido habría corrido a matarlos a todos, porque por primera vez se dio cuenta de que cualquiera se la podía quitar..

Recordaba como se había sentido de excitado cuando la arrinconó en las escaleras, lo asustado que estaba cuando se enteró de que estaba enferma... inconscientemente se llevó una de sus manos al bolsillo trasero de su pantalón donde llevaba las pociones que le había dado Lecter... cuando encima de la escoba casi la había besado perdiendo todo el control... y en Hogsmeade... los sentimientos encontrados... el beso en el callejón... lo estaba recordando todo... todo, podía ver a Jane con una claridad pasmosa, podía recordar cada gesto, cada mirada... cada roce... pero todo iba más allá, podía recordar todo eso de Jane desde el primer día. Sirius se dio cuenta por primera vez de que la amaba desde el momento en que la vio... Oyó una puerta abrirse tras él, no se volvió.

-Sirius- James se puso a su lado- Llevas un montón de horas aquí

-Lo se... estaba pensando

-¿en Jane?- Sirius se limitó a asentir- lleva todo el día encerrada en su cuarto- suspiró- Lily esta hablando con ella

-¿y?...

-No se... lo cierto es que esta mosca porque esta noche no he querido quedar con ella... Remus ya esta en la enfermería

-Entiendo- suspiró Sirius- será mejor que vayamos a la sala común, si esta noche hemos de ir con él...

-¿por qué no hablas con Jane y esta noche te quedas con ella?

-James... todo esto es muy nuevo para mi... necesito estar muy seguro

-Bien... quizá una noche con un hombre lobo te aclare las ideas- añadió con una sonrisa

-Los dos juntos deshicieron en completo silencio el camino hacia la sala común...

Cuando entraron, Jane estaba furiosa dando vueltas por delante de la chimenea, totalmente desesperada. Había un paquete sobre la mesa...

-¿Por qué no nos lo habías contado?- la reprendió Lily

-El que... ¿qué mañana tengo que conocer a mi prometido?- Sirius se quedó clavado en el suelo.

-¡No Jane, porque no nos habías dicho quien era- siguió Nico

-Porque daba igual- Jane se encogió de hombros.

-¿entonces mañana no vas a ir?

-Lily- suspiró Jane- no se que hacer. Reconozco que no me molestaría conocerle- Sirius apretó los puños con fuerza, algo ácido le estaba resbalando desde la garganta

-Pero Jane.

-Tengo curiosidad... ver si se parecen en algo, después de todo...

-Jane, no creo que ellos se parezcan- la cortó Nico

-Es que me sabe mal por el pobre chico que venga hasta aquí y... no se, ni tan solo hablar con él. Seguro que se siente igual que yo con todo esto...

-¿y Sirius?- preguntó Lily- ¿cómo crees que se sentirá?

-No tiene porque enterarse... y de todas formas a él la da igual

-No Jane, sabes que eso no es verdad

Sirius no podía aguantar más, Jane había decidido conocer a su futuro prometido, no podía creerlo, dolía demasiado... ¿y si se la quitaba, debía hablar con ella cuanto antes... pero, si ella estaba barajando posibilidades, quizá no sentía lo mismo que él..., de pronto se sintió atrapado en la sala común, atrapado en demasiadas emociones contradictorias...

-oh... vamos- protestaba Jane en ese momento- Solo tengo curiosidad por conocerlo a él y a su madre.

-Un portazo los sobresaltó a los tres, que se pusieron en pie mirando hacia la puerta, James estaba allí plantado mirándolos con fastidio

-¿desde cuando estás ahí?- preguntó Jane

-Sirius y yo hemos entrado hará 5 minutos

-¿Estaba aquí?- preguntó Jane asustada

-Si... hemos venido juntos

-¡merlín!- Jane se llevó las manos a la cara para dejarse caer en el sillón- esto no esta pasando- musitó

-¿por qué te pones así?- le preguntó James- al menos él ahora sabe que no tienes ningún interés

-Eso no es verdad- Jane empezó a llorar- no lo entiendes.

-¿el que¿qué quieres conocer a tu prometido?

-No James, solo quiero evitar situaciones desagrables

-¿te refieres a más desagradable que romperle el corazón?

-¡y porque tendría que preocuparme... no tiene corazón!- gritó Jane de pronto

-Claro que lo tiene, Jane, Sirius venía a hablar contigo para arreglar las cosas

-James... yo no quiero hacerle daño, pero es que él nunca...- el moreno se puso delante de ella tomándole de las manos haciéndola callar

-Escúchame. Sirius esta confundido, pero esta empezando a darse cuenta de las cosas. Esta viendo lo que todos vimos hace tiempo. Que te quiere- Jane tenía los ojos en lágrimas- no le culpes por no habértelo dicho, Sirius nunca ha sabido que es eso. Nunca le han querido... y es lógico que hasta cierto punto se sienta sobrepasado por todo lo que esta sintiendo. Necesita pensar, meditar... descubrirlo por si solo.

-¿Todo eso te lo ha dicho él?- preguntó Jane sorprendida

-Mas o menos- Jane levantó una ceja- escucha, es mi mejor amigo, le conozco de toda la vida... le han hecho mucho daño, su familia, su madre, y si siempre se ha comportado como un canalla con las chicas es porque teme justo lo que le esta pasando contigo.

-Yo..., estoy confundida

-Jane. Sirius también. Pero hablara contigo. Créeme. Así que te pido que tengas paciencia, y que cuando te pida que le escuches lo hagas.

-Y sobretodo- añadió Lily sentándose a su lado- dile lo que sientes. Dile que le quieres, porque tu tampoco se lo has dicho

-No..., no lo he hecho. No quería asustarle- una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla

De pronto Jane se vio envuelta por un abrazo, James la estaba abrazando. Lily se les sumó. Cuando se separaron Jane esbozó una tímida sonrisa. Nico se acercó a ella le dio un beso en la frente, antes de desaparecer por la puerta de la sala común:

-Gracias- susurró Jane

-Para eso estamos los amigos

-Creo que me voy a mi cuarto- subió escaleras arriba.

-James se la quedó mirando, notó como Lily le tomaba la mano y le daba un beso en la mejilla. James la miró con una sonrisa:

-¿y eso?- le preguntó

-Por ser como eres- mustió ella dándole otro en los labios

-Vas a hacer que me ponga rojo- añadió él

-¿ah si?- Lily le abrazó antes de darle un nuevo beso

-Si

-¿entonces esta noche?- James puso mala cara

-Esta noche no puedo quedar

-¿por qué?- Lily se separó molesta

-Porque... porque Sirius va a necesitar mi apoyo- Lily sonrió

-Claro... perdona

-No te preocupes- añadió James atrayéndola hacia él- Mañana te compensaré

-¿cómo?

-Tendrás que esperar para saberlo.

* * *

Sirius salió de la sala común echo una fiera, necesitaba irse bien lejos, alejarse de Jane, de todo lo que había oído... se sentía destrozado, dolido, abatido... quería ver a su prometido, quizá lo conocía y solo lo había usado a él para pasar un buen rato, sino ¿Porque no le había querido decirle su nombre¿cómo pudo ser tan crédulo?...

Avanzó por los pasillos del colegio buscando algún sitio donde esconderse, buscando algún lugar donde no se acordase de ella... era imposible, la había arrinconado en casi todos los sitios. Bufó molesto... ¡que estúpido había sido!. Vio una figura venir hacía él...

-Hola Sirius

-Hola Lis- la saludó con desgana tratando de pasar de largo

-Te veo apenado. ¿sucede algo?

-Nada de lo que debas preocuparte- añadió el arisco

-Si estas triste no puedo evitarlo...pero ¿puedo hacer algo por ti?- Lis se apoyó sobre Sirius acariciándole la mejilla...

* * *

Jane se sentó en la cama pensando. No podía creer lo que había dicho James, Sirius sentía algo por ella. Ahora se reprendía mentalmente por ser tan estúpida, tan desconfíada¿y si lo había estropeado todo con sus dudas¿y si Sirius cambiaba de opinión?... sacudió la cabeza, no quería pensar en eso, no, esperaría a que Sirius se decidiese a hablar con ella.

Pero primero debía disculparse con él... había sido muy injusta... se dejó caer sobre la cama con una sonrisa en los labios. Cuando Lily entró esa noche ya estaba durmiendo profundamente.

Eran las dos de la mañana cuando un insistente golpeteo despertó a Jane, miró a su alrededor y vio junto a la ventana una lechuza. Se apresuró a levantarse. El viento frío de la noche la sacudió. La lechuza entró en el cuarto, revoloteó sobre su cabeza y fue a posarse sobre su cama. Jane avanzó hacia allí, y desató de la pata de la lechuza una carta, esta inmediatamente reemprendió el vuelo.

Jane se sentó en su cama, y abrió el sobre... la caligrafía le hizo dar un vuelco al corazón... era la de Sirius. Muy nerviosa empezó a leer:

_Querida Jane:_

_Supongo que esto te habrá sorprendido después de la pequeña disputa de esta mañana, pero quiero que vengas a la biblioteca. Tienes que ver algo..._

_Sirius Black_

Jane miró la carta con sorpresa, era la letra de Sirius, y sin embargo... era tan rimbombante. Jane suspiró, eras las dos y media de la mañana, hacía un frío que pelaba, pero James le había dicho que hablara con él, que le escuchara. Cogió un pantalón de pijama largo y ancho de color blanco y se lo puso sobre el short, cogió una sudadera ancha, vieja y calentita y se la puso encima. Tomó su capa de invierno y salió del cuarto hacia allí.

Debía ir con cuidado de no encontrarse con nadie, sobre todo con Filch o algún profesor o tendría problemas. Los pasillos del colegio parecían lúgubres a esas horas de la noche, una enorme luna llena alumbraba el camino de Jane. No pudo evitar suspirar al verla... demasiados recuerdos... pero ahora no quería pensar en ello. Sirius le había escrito para ir a la biblioteca a enseñarle algo... quizá podrían hablar, decirle como se sentía... lo enamorada que estaba de él, sonrió... quizá la besara, lo echaba tanto de menos.

Llegó a las puertas y abrió, era curioso que no estuviera cerrado con llave. Aunque si Sirius estaba dentro... Jane cruzó las puertas y cerró tras de si, la biblioteca tenía un aspecto tenebroso con aquella luz blanquecina... un escalofrío recorrió a Jane y entonces lo oyó... un gemido. ¿gemido?... no, dos gemidos... suspiros ahogados... ¿en la biblioteca¿Sirius estaba acompañado?

Algo la recorrió, quizá fuera pánico, pero no se marcho de allí, tenía un mal presentimiento. Avanzó entre las filas de estanterías, como una autómata. No se dio cuenta de que estaba respirando más rápido, interiormente estaba rogando para que esos gemidos no fueran..., no podía ser lo que estaba pensando..., todo su cuerpo estaba rogando, suplicando estar equivocada, tenía que haber una explicación lógica. Llegó hasta la última fila, y miró hacia el final... sobre la mesa había algo... o más bien alguien.

Caminó por el pasillo... era la silueta de dos personas... se le heló la sangre, el corazón se le detuvo antes de empezar a latir con fuerza, casi saliéndosele del pecho... su respiración se aceleró casi al mismo tiempo que un quejido salía de sus labios... morir, se sentía morir...

Sirius... Sirius estaba de espaldas a ella, con los pantalones bajados hasta las rodillas con... Lis..., su ropa interior en el suelo, la túnica subida hasta la cintura... retrocedió unos pasos hasta tropezarse con una estantería... eso alerto a los amantes que se volvieron a mirarla... los ojos grises de Sirius se clavaron en ella... la recorrió un escalofrío cuando una sonrisa asomó a sus labios... no dejó de moverse contra Lis que había empezado a gemir más alto...

-¡eres el mejor!... sigue así Sirius... no pares

Jane, sintió la ira apoderarse de su cuerpo, el corazón amenazaba con salírsele del pecho... Sirius se volvió de espaldas a ella siguiendo con lo que estaba haciendo... Jane quería correr, pero sus piernas no respondían... Sirius volvió a mirarla...

-Si no vas a irte puedes esperar a que acabe... te aseguro que hay para las dos de sobra

Un quejido ahogado salió de los labios de Jane, que inmediatamente se puso en pie y empezó a correr. Salió de la biblioteca... corrió por los pasillos... miles de escaleras... le dolía el pecho como nunca antes, empezaba a faltarle el aire... no podía respirar, pero no dejó de correr... llegó al Hall de Hogwarts y salió por sus puertas.

No notó el frío de la noche, ni tan solo sus pies helados corriendo por la nieve, hundiéndose hasta las rodillas a cada paso... Pero solo quería correr, era lo que mejor hacía, correr y correr... le faltaba el aire, si seguía corriendo moriría, y le daba igual, ya estaba muerta desde el mismo momento en que empezaron las dudas... Sirius la había traicionado, y pensar que había creído en las palabras de James... era una estúpida, y una ilusa...

Bajó por los jardines del colegio hacia el bosque prohibido, las lágrimas estaban empezando a congelarse en sus mejillas... cayó sobre la fría nieve y se levantó para seguir corriendo... sus piernas casi no le respondían, estaba fría y entumecida, le faltaba aire. Como pudo siguió avanzando sin detenerse... con pasos vacilantes... llegó hasta los límites del bosque, quedando recostada sobre un árbol... no podía controlar la respiración, no podía respirar, estaba mareada..., miró hacia la luna... la lágrimas siguieron bajando por sus mejillas.

La luna se lo estaba volviendo a arrebatar todo... cerró los ojos... pues también podía arrebatarle la vida, de pronto dejar de respirar le parecía la mejor opción... cerró los ojos resbalando hasta el suelo... y entonces lo oyó, un aullido... casi lo reconoció al instante, en medio de su mareo, el aullido de un hombre lobo... se puso en pie abriendo los ojos...

Allí estaba, grande, imponente, con su pelo gris brillando a la luz de la luna, sus ojos amarillos clavados en ella, los colmillos preparados para asestarle un golpe mortal... cualquiera se habría acobardado... Jane no, simplemente le miró curiosa, sentía como sus rodillas iban a doblarse de nuevo, pero no podía desmayarse hasta matarlo..., si matarlo, pues si había algo que Jane odiaba eran a los hombres lobo... buscó su varita en el bosillo la túnica, sabía como hacerlo, recordaba los hechizos, donde apuntar, como esquivar... pero estaba agotada... casi no podía levantar la varita...

A cámara lenta vio como el lobo corría hacia ella y saltaba... morir a manos de un hombre lobo... ¿y porque no, era una buena opción, y una ironía. Tanto tiempo desaprovechado para aprender a matarlos y ahora no podía aplicar las duras enseñanzas.

Vio como el lobo saltaba sobre ella y cerró los ojos esperando la dentellada mortal... pero no llegó... resbaló hasta el suelo. Estaba tan cansada, tan rota, tan fría... abrió los ojos, un enorme perro negro estaba luchando con él..., el enorme perro negro del lago la había salvado... los ojos se le cerraban... y antes de caer desmayada... vio como un ciervo de enorme cornamenta se unía a la lucha...

"_¿qué hacen un perro y ciervo con un hombre lobo?"..._ luego todo fue oscuridad.

* * *

jajajaajajajajajajajajajja... ¡que¿preocupados?.. instintos asesinos contra la autora?... bien... dejadme un review.

_No os puedo dejar un spoiler pk el capi no lo tengo aquí... pero os adelanto que sabremos pk Jane tiene mania a los hombres lobo, aunque creo que se intuye en el capi. Jane... confusion y ´más confusion... ahhh, y segurametne llegara Regulus... vermos como reacciona Sirius jojo_

**DEJADME REVIEWS**


	15. Jane en la guarida del enemigo

**Hola, que conste que estoy intentándo subirlo desde ayer y esto no iba... ¡que pesadilla! jojoojo**

**Agradecer a Clawy (**en general no va muy desencaminada en lo que me has dicho... en este capi te resuelvo algunas dudas), **Niv Ridle (**jajajaj, ya esperaba yo esas reacciones con lo de Sirius**), emma Feltom (**weno, no se que decirte, sabes más qeu el resto... siempre me tiras de la lengua y te acabo contando algo), **LauraMalfoy (**No se si lo va a pasar pero Sirius o Jane con lo de Regulus jojojojo), **Chris MacLoud (**¿me redimo con lo de los abusos si te digo que en siguiente capi Dumbledore y Lecter toman cartas en el asunto, espero qeu si.. que te guste, y que me lo digas... y si no tambien..)

**Weno, este capi, no tiene lemon como tal, pero al final hay una serie de sucesos que pueden resultar desagradables..., asi que aviso. Es que, imaginaos que estoy pensando en cambiarle el nombre a Jane... en fin**

**Dedicar este capi a mi prima Zara, que siempre esta sentada a mi lado cuando estoy escribiendo (menos el lemon que con alguien delante no puedo), y se altera o protesta o ... se enfada porque no sigo escribiendo más...**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 15: Jane en la guarida del enemigo**

Tres animales jugaban en el bosque... corrían, se perseguían. No habría sido extraño, pero un ciervo, un perro y un hombre lobo... no eran un cuadro muy común.

El lobo se detuvo unos momentos, sus fosas nasales se dilataron, miró hacia la luna, le llamaba, le tentaba le revelaba un secreto. Escruto por la oscuridad, aspirando el aire, notando... estaba oliendo algo... estaba oliendo sangre humana, se sintió hambriento... miró al perro y al ciervo... empezó a correr..., los dejó muy atrás.

Cuando el perro lo vio correr hacia los límites del bosque le siguió, miró alrededor, le había perdido de vista... un rayo de luna le iluminó la escena. Había una chica apoyada contra un árbol mirándole fijamente... la reconoció casi al instante... y cuando vio como el lobo se abalanzaba sobre ella sintió pánico... nunca en su vida, ni humana ni como perro había sentido tanto pánico, ni nunca corrió tanto como en esos momentos...

Derribó al lobo justo a tiempo y miró a la chica, estaba blanca, pálida, sudorosa y respiraba con dificultad, tenia los ojos cerrados. Notó al lobo volver en si, se colocó delante de ella... protegerla era el único motivo por el que su cuerpo respondía en esos momentos. El lobo saltó sobre él, empezaron una dura lucha, rodaron por el suelo, el perro aulló con dolor al notar el peso del lobo, el ciervo le quitó al lobo de encima. El perro los miró, podía ayudar a su amigo, pero lo mantenía a raya perfectamente, era un animal enorme, ambos lo eran,... se volvió a mirarla... él pánico lo sacudió...

Un chico de cabellos negros y ojos azules se materializó donde estaba el perro. Corrió hacía la chica, todo su cuerpo gritaba de dolor, ella estaba en el suelo con los ojos cerrados, inconsciente:

-¡Jane!- se arrodilló ante ella tomándola en brazos. Fría, estaba fría- ¡no me hagas esto!- gritó zarandeándola. Su cuerpo inmóvil se movió como una marioneta en sus brazos

La rodeo con fuerza, lágrimas saladas corrieron por sus ojos, le acarició el pelo, el rostro... ella arrugó las cejas "_Sirius... ¿por qué?"_ musitó. Algo empezó a latir de nuevo, no estaba muerta. La cogió en brazos y empezó a correr hacia el castillo a tanta velocidad como le permitían sus piernas...

-Aguanta- le gritó- por favor, no me dejes

Nunca los atajos del castillo le parecieron tan largos, tan interminables..., con Jane en sus brazos se odió a si mismo por no ser más rápido... ella no podía morir, no podía dejarle, no ahora que sabía lo que sentía, no era justo... fue esa misma injusticia la que le hizo correr más rápido.

Cruzó el retrato de la dama gorda, y entró en la sala común, rápidamente acostó a Jane en el sofá... estaba totalmente mojada por su carrera en la nieve. Empezó a desvestirla, le quitó la capa, sacó la sudadera por su cabeza... le costaba hacerlo con ella inconsciente, pero tenía que lograrlo... tenía que calentarla. Le quitó los pantalones dejándola con la camiseta y el short..., no tardaron ni dos segundos en volar dejándola con unas braguitas blancas... Sirius echó mano del bolsillo trasero del pantalón sacando la caja que Lecter le había dado.

Tomó la poción verdosa y la abrió... un olor conocido lo envolvió... algo como alcanfor... lo vertió sobre el pecho de Jane con manos temblorosas... cuando su fría mano toco su pecho ella arrugó las cejas... con cuidado empezó a esparcir la sustancia... si Sirius no hubiera estado tan nervioso y asustado, habría visto que familiar era aquel roce en el cuerpo de Jane, tan familiar que ella estaba susurrando... pero no podía pensar en esos momentos, tenía miedo... no podía dejar que ella se marchara, no la iba a perder...

La levantó del sofá dejándola sentada, apoyándola contra su tórax, la sustancia verdosa cayó sobre la espalda de Jane.. con cuidado, Sirius empezó a esparcirla por toda la zona dorsal... la cicatriz había tomado un tono brillante al contacto... Pero Sirius no notaba nada, solo rezaba por ver los ojos de Jane abiertos mirándole... La volvió a acostar retirándole el pelo de la cara, notó que estaba helada... tiritaba, inmediatamente la cubrió con una manta y se sentó en el suelo junto a ella, la tomó de las manos:

-Sirius- susurró Jane

-Estoy aquí- le dijo levantándose para darle un beso en la frente- estoy aquí contigo pequeña

-¿por qué?- una lágrima estaba bajando de sus ojos.

Sirius la miró conmovido... ¿por qué que?. ¿por qué estaba llorando?. Sirius estaba confundido, no entendía que podía haberle pasado para bajar en ese estado hasta el bosque en pleno invierno solo con una capa... parecía que poco a poco Jane iba tranquilizándose, sus respiraciones se hicieron más acompasadas, cesó el llanto... respiraba de manera profunda... Sirius dedujo que estaba dormida... el mismo se relajó y apoyó la cabeza sobre el sofá cerca de los brazos de ella, que casi inmediatamente enredó los dedos en su cabello... Poco a poco, Sirius se fue quedando dormido...

_Una niña de unos 5 años con un vestido rosa de volantes salía de una gran mansión furiosa. Su madre la había obligado a ponerse ese ridículo traje que tanto odiaba, y encima su hermana la había estado fastidiando, todo el tiempo burlándose de ella._

_Caminó por los rosales hacia el pequeño bosque que rodeaba la gran Mansión... sus cortas piernas caminaban rápido queriendo alejarse de aquella horrible casa y de su horrible madre. Encima la había regañado por haber pegado a la tonta de su hermana, cuando ella le había pegado primero. _

_Muy indignada se adentró en el bosque, no sabía hacia donde iba, pero no se detuvo, solo quería desaparecer... ando y ando solo para alejarse de la casa, iba llorando, por lo que la pequeña tropezó y cayó al suelo... al levantarse vio como sus rodillas estaban llenas de sangre y su pelo rizado sucio de barro. _

_Por primera vez miró a su alrededor..., no sabía donde estaba, se había perdido, y ni tan solo podía ver el cielo cubierto por los frondosos y centenarios árboles del bosque... las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos¡se había perdido!... lentamente se sentó contra el árbol y escondió la cabeza entre sus rodillas rezando para que su padre la echara en falta y fuera a buscarla..._

_Su querido padre, el único en aquella casa que la quería y la mimaba, el único que le daba cariño, que iba a su cuarto a darle un beso de buenas noches, el que siempre venía cuando tenía una pesadilla para abrazarla y contarle un cuento hasta que se quedaba dormida. Él que la defendía de su madre... estaba segura que si no fuera por él, esa mujer la habría pegado muchas veces... no la soportaba y la pobre niña no sabía porque._

_Un aullido hizo que la pequeña se estremeciera, no levantaba la cabeza de las rodillas, tenía miedo de ver a su alrededor. Tenía la tonta ilusión de que si ella no podía ver a nadie, nadie la vería a ella..._

_Pero un ruido de pasos se acercaba, estaba muy asustada... empezó a sollozar... tenía miedo, estaba sola y perdida en un enorme bosque lleno de animales salvajes y ella solo tenía 5 años, no era una bruja poderosa como su padre. Se puso en pie y miró a su alrededor, el bosque era tenebroso.. tenía miedo, mucho miedo... empezó a correr a todo lo que daban sus piernas...pidió auxilio, pero los pasos estaban cada vez más cerca... ¡SOCORROOOOOO!- gritó la niña mirando hacia atrás... tropezó con un árbol y calló al suelo dándose de bruces..._

_Cuando miró hacia atrás una imponente figura apareció ante ella. Era peludo y se erguía sobre sus dos patas traseras frente a ella... sus ojos se clavaron en la niña, que gimió con miedo, eran los ojos más horribles que habían visto en la vida, eran amarillos inyectados en sangre, la boca de aquel ser se abrió... sus dientes eran largos y prominentes... le resbalaba baba por la boca... la niña estaba asustada... empezó a llorar con más fuerza, pero no podía moverse, tenía miedo, y sus piernas no le respondían..._

_La criatura avanzó hacia ella moviendo la cola... despacio. Vio su lengua que salía de entre sus dientes corriendo por sus labios, relamiéndose, avanzando hacia ella, que retrocedió en el suelo. La criatura se detuvo a unos centímetros de su cara, su aliento golpeó contra la niña que cerró los ojos... y se encogió en el suelo llorando desconsolada. La criatura se acercó a ella, podía notar su fétido aliento... justo en su oído... notó como la áspera lengua del animal corría por su cuello... iba morir y lo sabía... no había nada que hacer, su padre estaría terriblemente enfadado con ella..., le iba decepcionar, le había dicho cientos de veces que el bosque era peligroso._

_Notó como la criatura se inclinaba sobre ella aspirando... gimió escondiendo la cara entre sus brazos, agazapada en el suelo... ese monstruo aulló, poniéndole la piel de gallina... y de pronto, oyó un grito firme y decidido, unas palabras extrañas. Notó como un resplandor pasaba por encima de ella... algo como una ráfaga de viento... oía golpes y gritos... lentamente fue abriendo los ojos... de pronto se abrieron totalmente con sorpresa..._

_Su padre estaba allí, todo vestido de negro sosteniendo una lucha encarnizada con aquel ser... tenía una larga espada en la mano, la niña nunca había visto a su padre moverse de esa manera, era terriblemente rápido y ágil, estaba manteniendo a raya a la criatura... _

_Despacio la niña se puso en pie contemplando a su padre... impresionada, pero todo pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos... la criatura lanzó una de sus zarpas al aire, su padre la esquivó, pero le abrió la piel del pecho salpicándolo todo de sangre. Su padre gimió, tropezó cayendo al suelo, la niña gritó asustada..._

_PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAA- empezó a correr hacia el_

_VETE... CORRE A LA CASA TRAE AYUDA- le gritó desesperado. _

_La niña se detuvo mirándolo, se dio la vuelta para empezar a correr, un grito la hizo detenerse y volverse de nuevo..._

_Su padre trataba de mantener a raya al hombre lobo, pero desde el suelo no era fácil... algo rojo le salía del costado izquierdo del tórax... que manchaba la hierba en cada borbotón... _

_Con horror la niña vio como el animal abría la boca para clavarla sobre el cuello de su padre enterrando sus dientes... su padre no gritó,... solo un susurró ahogado escapó de sus labios..., la pequeña vio como su padre elevaba una enorme daga en su mano y la clavaba en la espalda de la criatura, que se elevó aullando hacía el cielo... su padre se puso en pie con muchas dificultades y la miró... empezó a caminar hacía ella tambaleándose. _

_La niña corrió hacía el para abrazarlo con los ojos bañados en lágrimas y una sonrisa de alivio... de pronto la cara de su padre cambió, abrió los ojos sorprendidos, escupió un chorro de sangre de la boca y se derrumbo en el suelo..._

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!... PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tres personas dieron un salto... Lily y James se miraron asustados. Sirius se levantó del suelo rodeando de nuevo a Jane con sus brazos que se había incorporado en el sofá con los ojos abiertos gritando y llorando... ella se revolvió aún histérica. Sirius aumento la presión sobre Jane.

-Shhh, tranquila, solo ha sido un sueño- empezó a acunarla levemente acariciándole el pelo.

Jane estaba desorientada, no recordaba donde estaba, pero poco a poco iba encontrándose tranquila y protegida. Escondió la cabeza en un pecho llorando, unos brazos fuertes la estaban rodeando, una mano le estaba acariciando el pelo, unas palabras suaves estaban siendo susurradas en su oído... una voz sedante que la estaba relajando.

Poco a poco se fue calmando, las lágrimas dejaron de caer y entonces fue consciente de donde estaba... estaba en la sala común, solo llevaba una camiseta negra y ancha sobre su torso, notaba el peso de unas mantas sobre sus piernas... ¿cómo había llegado hasta allí?. Trató de hacer memoria, se había desmayado en el bosque... pero antes había visto un hombre lobo, un perro y un ciervo... recordaba haber corrido por los jardines del colegio, entre la nieve, recordaba las escaleras... la puerta de la biblioteca... las estanterías, el dolor en el pecho... unos ojos azules... Lis.

Jane notó como la ira se apoderaba de su cuerpo al notar a Sirius abrazarla con fuerza, acunarla... ¿cómo se atrevía?... ¿cómo podía tan solo tocarla¿cómo podía ser tan descarado después de burlarse de ella?... sus manos volaron hasta el pecho del chico...

Sirius notó que Jane estaba más tranquila, pero aún así no la había soltado, sus ojos, su grito... había sido tan desgarrador... tan lleno de dolor. No quería soltarla, no podía separarse de ella ahora que estaba de vuelta con él.

Notó como Jane llevaba sus manos hasta sus pectorales, para verse impulsado hacia atrás cayendo en el suelo... miró sorprendido a Jane. Se le erizó todo el pelo del cuerpo, nunca había visto una mirada de odio tan profundo como la que le estaba dirigiendo en esos momentos.

-¿Jane?...- Sirius se incorporó confundido- ¿qué..?

-Como... te ... atreves... a ... ponerme ... una ... mano... encima- Jane casi escupió las palabras, Sirius abrió los ojos

-¿qué te pasa?

-¿qué...- Jane se puso en pie de un salto- ¡COMO TE ATREVES?... ERES UN CÍNICO... UN... UN...

-¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE HE HECHO AHORA?

-¿QUÉ QUE HAS HECHO...¿Y AUN TE ATREVES A PREGUNTARLO?... ¡OS HE VISTO!

-QUE!... NO PUEDE SER... TU NO... TU YA ESTABAS...

-¿YO ESTABA QUE?... EHHH, LO SABÍA¿CÓMO PUDE SER TAN CRÉDULA¿TAN ILUSA?... ME HAS TRAICIONADO...

-NO CREO QUE SEA PARA QUE TE PONGAS ASÍ

-¿AH NO?... POR EL AMOR DE DIOS... ¿Y COMO QUERÍAS QUE ME PUSIERA?... ¿QUÉ ME ALEGRARA¿QUÉ HICIÉRAMOS UN TRÍO?...

-¿Trío?... ¡PERO DE QUE COÑO ESTAS HABLANDO!

-NO TE HAGAS EL IDIOTA CONMIGO..., ERES... ERES... ¡NO QUIERO SABER NADA MÁS DE TI!

-¡Jane, te lo estas tomando muy mal, estoy seguro de que si hablamos...

Sirius se tambaleo unos momentos con la mejilla ardiéndole, Jane estaba delante de él con los ojos en lágrimas y la mano en el aire, se mordía el labio inferior tratando de contener el llanto...

-Te quería...- Sirius abrió los ojos sorprendido- y después de hablar con todos estaba dispuesta a confiar en ti, a esperar, a que te aclararas... he sido tan idiota- Jane se dio la vuelta, pero Sirius la cogió de la mano

-¿qué has dicho?

-¡Déjame!- Jane intentó soltarse, pero Sirius la retuvo

-Repite lo que has dicho

-¿Has dicho que me querías?

-¡Déjame!

-Jane...

-Si, te quería como no tienes ni idea- Jane se volvió a mirarle, la furia había dado paso al dolor-, pero después de esta noche... solo siento un profundo desprecio hacia ti...

Jane hizo un brusco movimiento para soltarse de su agarre, dejando a Sirius plantado en medio del salón. Desapareció por las escaleras. James y Lily se le quedaron mirando como perdidos.

Sirius tenía los ojos vidriosos, puede que Jane lo hubiese visto convertirse en humano, pero esa reacción era desmesurada. Se dejó caer en el sofá y escondió la cara entre las manos... ¿qué había echo para pasar del amor al odio?... ¿tan grave era su crimen, sabía que a Jane no le gustaban los hombres lobo... pero... ¿era para tanto?

-Sirius- Lily estaba de rodillas delante del él- ¿qué has hecho para que este tan enfadada?

-No lo se- añadió mirándola- de verdad que no lo se

-Vamos a ver... no puede haberse puesto así porque la hayas recogido del bosque para traerla... algo ha de haber pasado.

-Pasa... ¡pasa que esta loca!- gritó de pronto poniéndose en pie.- ¡no he hecho nada para que este así¡¡le salvo la vida y así me lo paga...!

-Lily- intervino James- ¿qué hacia Jane en los terrenos del castillo a las 3 de la mañana sola?

-No lo se... cuando me he despertado ella ya no estaba

-¿sabéis que?. Me da igual, que haga lo que le de la gana- Sirius desapareció por las escaleras dejándolos a los dos solos

-Esta desecho...- susurró James

-Déjame hablar con Jane... quizá si me cuenta lo que ha pasado, podamos arreglarlo... por qué Sirius ha estado contigo ¿no?

-Toda la noche, no nos hemos separado ni un momento- Lily suspiró

-No se que estabais haciendo en el bosque, pero por una vez me alegro de que rompáis las normas... ¡Merlín sabe que le habría pasado de no haber estado por allí!

Se dieron un beso de buenas noches antes de desaparecer por las escaleras...

* * *

Jane estaba encima de la cama con la cabeza enterrada en las almohadas llorando a lágrima viva, se sentía fatal, desecha, rota, la había traicionado, se había ido con su hermana y aún tenía la cara de no darle importancia. De decir que no sabía porque estaba enfadada... ¿cómo pudo confiar en el?... se había burlado de ella y de sus sentimientos, había jugado con ella todo ese tiempo, a saber cuantas veces había estado con Lis y con ella a la vez... ¡que idiota!...

-Jane oyó la puerta del cuarto abrirse, oyó algunos pasos y alguien que se sentaba en la cama, una mano se posó sobre su hombro.

-Jane...- musito Lily- ¿qué ha pasado?

Jane negó con la cabeza y escondió más la cabeza en la almohada. Lily no dijo nada más, se recostó con ella para abrazarla, para reconfortarla, "_tranquila"_ le susurró...

* * *

Sirius daba vueltas por el cuarto desesperado, tratando de entender que había pasado, Jane podía enfadarse porque él estuviera jugando con un hombre lobo, porque fuera un animago ilegal, pero de ahí a decirle que le odiaba. No tenía sentido, ningún sentido, pero sus ojos al mirarle, un escalofrío le recorrió, nunca había visto esa mirada en Jane, estaba tan cargada de odio. Oyó la puerta del cuarto abrirse, por un momento tuvo la estúpida esperanza de que fuera Jane...,

-Sirius- musitó James- ¿crees que Jane sabe que somos animagos?

-Si

-Pero eso no es para tanto

-Estábamos con un hombre lobo

-¿y?

-Jane los odia. No se porque, pero los odia

-Sigue sin tener sentido esa reacción...

-¡Lo se, yo tampoco lo entiendo- se deshizo el pelo en un gesto de frustración

-Lily ha ido a hablar con ella. Quizá cuando sepamos que ha pasado podamos... hacer algo

-¡no, estoy muy harto de sus inseguridades, de sus complejos, de sus manías, de esas reacciones desmesuradas. ¡Si no quiere saber nada de mi, pues... yo me rindo, no se que más hacer

-Eso lo dices porque estas dolido, ya verás como cuando Lily sepa que pasa podemos arreglarlo

-Esto no tiene arreglo posible... me odia

-No, solo esta dolida por algo. Espera a que le pase un poco...- Sirius se limitó a asentir

-¿cómo estaba Lupin?

-Agotado como siempre y acobardado... ha estado a punto de matar a Jane... esta desecho

-Mañana iremos a hablar con él- James asintió...

* * *

Cuando el sol se levantó alto aquella mañana, Jane abrió los ojos, tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza, y estaba agotada. Se incorporó un poco en la cama aturdida y vio a Lily a su lado dormida. Los recuerdos llegaron a ella, Sirius... la pelea... sus ojos se humedecieron, los apretó con fuerza, no iba a llorar, no iba a hacerlo, poco a poco ese sentimiento se cambio por uno de ira... de odio, le odiaba... ¡bien!... Se puso en pie y se miró en el espejo, un rostro cansado y ojeroso le devolvió la mirada... sonrió.

Tenía que arreglarlo preciso, tenía una cita... Una sonrisa cargada de dolor apareció en sus labios, Regulus Black llegaba esa mañana, le pagaría con la misma moneda. Entró al baño rezando para que su hermano solo fuera al menos, la mitad de atractivo que él, con eso le bastaba para ponerlo celoso, le tendría comiendo en su mano con facilidad, ahora se alegraba de no habérselo dicho, sería un buen golpe.

Abrió la ducha dejando que el agua caliente escurrirse por su cuerpo... otro recuerdo llegó a ella... el hombre lobo, en los terrenos del castillo... Si, eso era algo que también tenía que resolver, encontrarlo y matarlo, iba a ser fácil, se había entrenado durante años para vengar a su padre. 12 años atrás, se juró a si misma matarlos a todos, no dejar ni uno con vida... y ese iba a ser él primero, por fin empezaba su venganza...

Lily abrió los ojos en la cama, se sentó de golpe, Jane no estaba, miró alrededor del cuarto buscándola, en ese momento la puerta del baño se abrió. Jane hizo su aparición, Lily se sorprendió... iba... fantástica... no podía creer que después de lo de la noche anterior fuera a hacerlo y así. Con una minifalda negra cortísma y un suéter verde de lana gordo, pero que se ajustaba sin ser excesivo a su silueta. Debajo llevaba medias transparentes, o una doble media, porque parecía de rejilla:

-Veo que has decidido ir a ver a Regulus

-Por supuesto- añadió caminando hacia el armario para sacar unas botas negras y empezar a ponérselas

-¿por qué lo haces Jane?. Creía que no querías casarte por obligación

-No voy a casarme con Regulus, solo voy a acostarme con él- Lily abrió los ojos, no solo por lo que había dicho, sino por el tono frío con que lo había echo.

-¡Jane me estas asustando!- la vio ponerse en pie ante ella- ¿qué paso anoche?

Jane caminó hacia la mesita y le entregó la carta. Lily la leyó unos momentos confundida...

-¿Hablaste con él anoche?

-No... les vi

-¿Les viste?

-Estaba con Lis en la biblioteca... estaban...- su rostro se contrajo.

-No puede ser... James dice que estuvo toda la noche con él

-Es su amigo Lily... por favor

-Quizá estuvieran hablando

-¿con los pantalones bajados hasta las rodillas, lo dudo

-Pero es que esto no es posible... Sirius no habría reaccionado como lo hizo anoche... estaba confundido

-Si claro- Jane se puso la varita en la bota, iba a la guarida del enemigo, mejor ir preparada

-Jane, déjame llegar al fondo de esto, pero no hagas ninguna tontería- dijo mientras Jane caminaba hacia la puerta. Se volvió a mirarla antes de contestar

-Llega a donde quieras. Si Sirius puede tirarse a mi hermana, lo mismo puedo hacer yo con su hermano, no tengo porque sentirme culpable- añadió justo antes de cerrar la puerta del cuarto

Lily se quedó sentada en la cama con la mirada perdida, releyendo la carta una y otra vez..., James no estaría encubriendo a Sirius ¿no, "_es su amigo"_ resonó en su cabeza, y además estaba el echo de que estaban por los terrenos del castillo, y que no había querido quedar esa noche con ella, se sintió furiosa, todo era una coartada para tapar a Black.

Se levantó de la cama para cambiarse de ropa... se iban a enterar...

Jane caminó por los pasillos del castillo, se cruzó con varios alumnos de otras casas que se la quedaron mirando embobados, sonrió para sus adentros, era lo que ella quería, a su madre no le iba a gustar, pero estaba segura que Regulus no se iba a resistir, era el hermano de Sirius, no podían ser muy diferentes... quizá le gustase más y todo... ¡que equivocada estaba!

Llegó al despacho de su madre a las 11 en punto, tomó aire para tranquilizarse y llamó, la puerta se abrió ante ella. Cuando cruzó a su interior sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa...

* * *

Un portazo azotó el cuarto de los chicos, Sirius y James se sentaron en las camas mirando a su alrededor confusos... una Lily furiosa estaba ante ellos mirándolos con sus ojos verde esmeralda brillando con intensidad...

-Será mejor que tengáis una buena explicación- casi escupió las palabras

-Lily... ¿qué pasa?- James salió de la cama y avanzó hacia ella

-¡no me toques!... quiero una explicación y la quiero ahora

-¿de que?- preguntó James confundido

-¡DE ESTO!- bramó tirándole la carta a la cara. James la leyó unos momentos

-¡Sirius¿cuándo fuiste tu anoche a la biblioteca?- pregunto aturdido- no me dijiste que habías hablado con Jane antes de encontrárnosla

-¿pero que dices, yo no vi a Jane antes de que se desmayara en la nieve- se levantó de la cama y cogió la carta...- esto es absurdo¡¡yo no he escrito esto! "¿la trifulca de esta mañana?"... yo no escribo estas mariconadas...

-Pues entonces..- Lily le encaró- dime porque Jane te vio con los pantalones hasta las rodillas... follando con Lis

-¡que me vio?... ¡QUE?

-Lo que has odio. Dime porque si no estabas en la biblioteca... Jane te vio con Lis

-¡no lo se, pero desde luego ese no era yo... ¿con Lis, la vi cuando salí de la sala común, pero se puso pesada y la mande a volar viento fresco

-Ya claro... como si no hubieras estado todo el curso detrás de ella... si hasta intentaste tirartela..., supongo que querrías rematar lo que no pudiste acabar

-Eso no es cierto... ¡no me acosté con Lis!

-¡eres un falso y un mentiroso!

-Lily, escucha- intervino James- el no pudo estar con Lis porque estaba conmigo...

-¡Eres su amigo, todo esto era una coartada. No quedaste conmigo ayer... te marchaste, no estabas en el cuarto... ¡todo estaba preparado!

-Estábamos juntos...- protestó James

-Ya¿y lo podéis demostrar?

-Pregúntale a Lupin... también estaba

-¿Remus estaba con vosotros?...- los dos asintieron- ¿y donde esta?

-En la enfermería, no se encontraba muy bien

-¿y si esta en la enfermería¿cómo pudo ir anoche con vosotros?

-Es que...- dijo James...los dos se miraron tensos- bueno verás... Remus

-¡no me vengáis con excusas tontas, no me puedo creer esto- Lily avanzó hacia la salida del cuarto- no tenéis ni idea de lo que me habéis defraudado

-Lily espera, esto tiene una explicación...- dijo James tratando de detenerla

-Déjame Potter..., nunca me imagine que harías algo así...

-Es que...

-Quiero la verdad... ¿qué estabais haciendo anoche en el bosque?...

-No te lo puedo decir- susurró James

-Pues entonces no me pidas que te crea- Lily cerró la puerta del cuarto de los chicos

Sirius y James se quedaron mirándose confundidos, por fin las piezas del rompecabezas empezaban a cuadrar... Sirius suspiró, ahora entendía todo. Jane había visto a alguien haciéndose pasar por él en la biblioteca con Lis... había huido hasta el bosque, por eso estaba tan alterada..., todo tenía sentido. Era necesario hablar con ella, aclarar las cosas... corrió hacía el armario y empezó a sacar ropa...

James se sentó en la cama abatido... Lily estaba muy enfadada, pero no podía revelar el secreto, era cosa de Remus y el no podía traicionar su confianza...

-¿crees que debemos decir la verdad a las chicas?- preguntó a Sirius

-¿qué?- Sirius estaba vistiéndose a la carrera

-Decirles que Remus es un licántropo y que nosotros somos animagos

-A Lily si- añadió Sirius- a Jane habría que prepararla antes

-¿y eso?

-Ayer estaba estudiando libros para matar hombres lobo. Creo que no les tiene mucho aprecio

-¿qué estaba leyendo libros para matar hombres lobo?... ¡Merlín, no se puede enterar de lo de Remus

-Por el momento no...- Sirius se dirigió a la puerta

-¿dónde vas?

-A buscar a Jane para hablar con ella

-Yo iré a ver a Remus...

-Nos vemos a la hora de comer

Sirius salió por la puerta del cuarto dejando a James arreglándose

* * *

Jane hizo una pequeña reverencia ante su madre..., se volvió a erguir y la miró curiosa. Su madre la miraba con ira contenida...

-Creía que te había dado ropa más adecuada para hoy...

-Lo siento madre, no era de mi talla- añadió Jane sosteniéndole la mirada

-Así que esta es la pequeña Jane...- un escalofrío la recorrió al oír esa voz fría, carente de emoción, se volvió lentamente para mirar a una mujer detrás de ella-... no te preocupes Atenea... la ropa es lo menos importante hoy

La mujer la recorrió con la mirada... rodeándola. Jane se mantuvo erguida, sin mirarla, con la vista en algún punto al fondo del despacho. Esa mujer era... intimidante, no había otra forma de describirla. Tenía el pelo negro, tan negro como Sirius recogido en un moño sobre su nuca. Terminó de rodearla quedándose delante de Jane que le sostuvo la mirada..., sus ojos... eran azules, exactamente como los de Sirius, pero no tenían su calidez... eran fríos, fríos y temibles... Jane no se achantó.

-Eres muy hermosa niña, tu madre ya me lo había dicho, y tus ojos son excepcionales

-Gracias señora- susurró Jane bajando la mirada

-Y por lo que veo también estas bien educada..., creo que serás una buena esposa. Miró detrás de ella. ¿que te parece Regulus?

-Me gusta- susurró una voz detrás de ella, era una voz masculina... fuerte

Notó como alguien avanzaba por detrás hasta colocarse a su lado. Un muchacho apareció ante ella, iba vestido con una túnica negra muy elegante, era casi tan alto como Sirius, tenía el pelo negro... muy negro, y la piel pálida, blanca, pero lo que más sorprendió a Jane eran sus ojos. Eran negros como el carbón... tan fríos como los de su madre, arrogante, era la palabra que le describía.

El chico le tomó la mano y le besó en el dorso... Jane consiguió sonreír haciendo una pequeña reverencia...

-Soy Regulus Black... un placer conocerte Jane...

-No, el placer es mío- Jane retiró la mano... de pronto tenía frío

-¿Entonces tu gusta Regulus?- preguntó su madre. Jane en ese momento se sintió como una mercancía... apretó los puños con fuerza

-Es perfecta..., me encanta- Regulus la miró con una sonrisita que hizo ponerse nerviosa a Jane... levantó la barbilla, Regulus se situó a su lado apoyando su mano en la espalda de Jane que bajó peligrosamente hasta pararse en su trasero, donde apretó con suavidad. Jane se mordió el labio inferior... apretó más los puños. Tenía ganas de partirle la cara a ese imbécil que le metía mano descaradamente

-Bien..., sentaos por favor

Jane avanzó al notar la pequeña presión que Regulus le hacía en la espalda. Entraron en una sala detrás de las dos mujeres, allí había una mesa servida para cuatro. Regulus la guió hasta allí y le retiró la silla para que sentara. Jane le dedicó su sonrisa más encantadora al pasar por su lado, no pasó desapercibida para Jane la mirada del chico sobre sus piernas. Se maldijo por no haberse puesto pantalones.

Regulus se entretuvo unos momentos antes de sentarse a su lado. Sus madres se sentaron enfrente. Los elfos del castillo habían preparado un desayuno impresionante para ellos cuatro. Jane permaneció erguida en la silla en silencio, era consciente de que Regulus no le apartaba la mirada de encima, pero por primera vez, Jane tuvo la sensación de que ir allí no había sido una buena idea...

-¿Que te parece Jane?- eso la sacó de su ensimismamiento

-¿perdón?- Jane buscó una excusa rápida poniendo en su cara una cálida sonrisa- Es que estaba tratando de averiguar cual es el fruto que le da este sabor tan peculiar a la mousse- La señora Black sonrió

-Estábamos comentando que para la ceremonia lo mejor serían los narcisos para adornar el altar...- repitió la señora Black

-Oh!- Jane sintió que se le revolvía el estómago- si... narcisos blancos... me gustan¿quizá combinados con lirios azules?- la madre de Jane sonrió satisfecha

-Lirios... será hermoso- asintió la señora Black... y Jane tenía ganas de vomitar

-Jane- se volvió hacia Regulus- mi madre me ha dicho que estas en el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor

-Así es... juego de cazadora

-¿y eso no es muy peligroso para una chica?- Regulus se inclinó sobre Jane con una sonrisa encantadora. Le había apoyado una mano sobre el muslo y estaba subiendo por él

-No cuando tienes a un capitán pendiente de ti...- con disimulo movió la pierna liberándose de su caricia-... todo el tiempo- se estaba empezando a cansar y eso podía ser peligroso- Sirius es un golpeador realmente bueno

Jane casi pudo ver como a la mención de su hermano Regulus palidecía... las dos mujeres la miraban apretando los labios, Jane siguió:

-Por cierto señora Black..., no sabe lo sorprendida que me he quedado cuando la he visto, Sirius es igualito que usted- la mujer apretó los labios- Tiene sus mismos ojos.

-Querida- intervino Atenea- Sirius renegó de su familia el año pasado... ya no vive con ellos

-Lo se, que suerte la suya- añadió sarcástica

-Jane... no te voy a consentir estos comentarios en mesa... haz el favor de ser educada o ya sabes que puede pasarte

-Oh... claro que lo se... No te preocupes madre..., de ahora en adelante no vas a tener ningún problema conmigo... voy a ser tan "buena" como Lis y tu en todo

Atenea Addams entrecerró los ojos, de manera que brillaron peligrosamente, Jane le sostuvo la mirada, se estaban desafiando. La señora Black frunció los labios, ahora entendía porque su primer hijo estaba fascinado con la chica, era tan rebelde y maleducada como él. No es que le gustase la idea de que su único hijo se casara con ella, pero a pesar de su problemilla, era de sangre pura... y a parte, si era verdad que si Sirius estaba enamorado de ella o que sentía algo iba a recibir un duro golpe. Sonrió para sus adentros... ya le bajarían los humos, para eso estaban sus sobrinos...

-No te preocupes Atenea- intervino la señora Black- los hijos son rebeldes por naturaleza- miró con orgullo a su hijo que permanecía observando a Jane- ¿qué te parece si dejamos que estos dos tortolitos paseen un poco solos?

-Me parece bien

Regulus inmediatamente se puso en pie y tendió una de sus manos a Jane, que a regañadientes la tomó. Avanzó delante de él y esperó a que le abriera la puerta con fastidio, los dos salieron al pasillo, y cuando la mano de Regulus fue directa a su trasero de nuevo pensó que antes de acabara el día iba a matarlo...

* * *

Lily entró en la enfermería después de mucho insistir a Madam Pomfrey de que le permitiera ver a Remus. Avanzó entre las camas, al fondo estaba él, casi sentado leyendo tranquilamente un libro.

-Hola Remus- le saludó con una sonrisa. El chico se volvió a mirarla con una sonrisa antes de devolverle el saludo

-La verdad es que si parecía estar enfermo, estaba algo blanco y demacrado con unas profundas ojeras en los ojos...

-¿qué tal estas?

-He estado mejor- Remus dejó el libro sobre la mesita de noche.

-Bueno, pronto estarás bien- afirmó Lily

-¿Dónde te has dejado a James?- Lily hizo una mueca

-No me hables de él- musitó ella- me ha decepcionado mucho

-¿y eso?

-¿sabes que anoche Jane vio a Lis y a Sirius en la biblioteca montándoselo?... James les encubrió

-¿qué, eso no puede ser

-Pues si... Jane recibió una carta de Sirius para que fuera allí

-No Lily, tienes que estar equivocada- Remus se revolvió incómodo en la cama- anoche estuvieron conmigo toda la noche- Lily abrió mucho los ojos

-¡tu también cubres a Sirius!

-No Lily, realmente estuvieron conmigo

-Pero me han dicho que tu anoche no te encontrabas bien, que estabas aquí

-Y no me encontraba bien- Remus miró por encima de Lily a alguien que estaba detrás- Lily, creo que ha llegado el momento de que sepas algo

-Remus no tienes...- James se puso al otro lado de la cama

-No James... es mi amiga, tiene derecho a saber que clase de persona soy

-¿qué estupidez es esa?- saltó Lily al ver el semblante de Lupin que se había ensombrecido- eres una persona estupenda

-No Lily... yo... bueno... verás

-Es un hombre lobo- lo cortó James de pronto- y nosotros estábamos anoche con él porque somos animagos- los ojos de Lily se abrieron con sorpresa... y de pronto pasaron a una total indignación

-¡no puedo creerme que en todos estos años no me lo hayas dicho!- exclamó furiosa mirando a Lupin

-Yo... verás tenía miedo de vuestra reacción

-¿miedo?... ¿pero tu eres tonto o te lo haces?... ¿miedo?- volvió a decir incrédula- Todos estos años enfermo... ¿y eso era lo que te pasaba?- Lupin asintió y de pronto notó como Lily le abrazaba

-¡Lily!- exclamó sorprendido y reconfortado

-¿qué creías que si nos lo decías nos apartaríamos de ti?... pues eres muy tonto- añadió levantándose para mirarle- espera a que se lo diga a Jane...

-¡no!- exclamo de pronto James- Nada de decírselo a Jane

-¿y eso?- preguntó Lupin

-Sirius dice que esta leyendo libros de conjuros para matar lobos

-¿qué?... ¿creéis que lo sabe?- intervino Remus

-No..., pero Sirius dice que es mejor prepararla antes

-No creo que Jane...

-Mira Lily... algo le pasa a Jane con los licántropos... es mejor ser cautos

-Bien...

* * *

Sirius recorrió el castillo de arriba a abajo, recorrió cada rincón, cada hueco, visitó cada clase, bajó al campo de quidditch, fue al lago... y no había ni rastro de Jane. Muy frustrado volvió sobre sus pasos, era casi la hora de comer, por lo que se dirigió al Gran Comedor a buscar a sus amigos. ¿por qué Jane tenía manía de desaparecer, se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor molesto, quizá debía ir a hablar con Lecter para ver si sabía donde estaba.

Lo buscó con la mirada por el comedor, pero no estaba en la mesa de profesores. Suspiró empezando a comer, supuso que Jane estaría con él, de todas formas tampoco sabía lo que le iba a decir. Unos minutos después Lily y James se le unieron en la mesa...

-Sirius- musitó Lily

-¡que!

-Yo... lo siento.

-¿qué es lo que sientes?

-Todo lo de antes. He hablado con Remus, me lo ha contado todo... que es un licántropo, que sois animagos, que vais con él las noches de luna llena para hacerle compañía, que anoche estabais con él

-Te lo dije- susurró él

-Lo siento

-No te preocupes

-¿Has encontrado a Jane?- le preguntó James

-No...-

-Esta con...- Lily meditó unos momentos- Sirius por favor no te enfades...

-¿con quien esta?

-Ella ha ido a conocer a su prometido. Quería hablar personalmente con él para decirle que no se iba a casar

-¿qué ha ido donde?- Sirius notó algo amargo corriéndole por el pecho... para darle un salto, una mala sensación se apoderó de él- no puede ser

- Sirius, hay más

-¿Mas?

-Tu le conoces... y muy bien

-¿quién es?

-Tu hermano

-¿QUE¡¡¡REGULUS¿HA IDO CON REGULUS?

-Sirius cálmate- musitó James

¡QUE ME CALME?

-Sirius por favor

-¡no lo entendéis, Regulus es un imbécil que siempre me ha tenido envidia... si por lo que sea sabe que Jane es importante para mi..., hará lo que haga falta para dañarla!

-¡Pero...!

-Lily él es un cobarde, pero no tiene escrúpulos

-Hemos de encontrarlos- musitó James

Sirius se puso en pie y corrió hacia la salida desesperado... corrió hacia los jardines...

* * *

Regulus Black, siempre había sido un chico inseguro, siempre a la sombra de su hermano mayor, siempre le había envidiado por el éxito que tenía con las chicas, que caían rendidas a sus pies, le tenía envidia por lo bueno que era jugando al quidditch, por lo gracioso que era... por todo. Era el favorito de su madre y Regulus se moría de celos.

Pero cuando Sirius se marchó de casa todo cambio, él pasó a ser el niño bonito de su madre... y ese año le había tocado el premio gordo, Jane Addams, la hija de una familia tan pura como la suya, al principio se negó a casarse con ella, sabía que tenía un pequeño problema de salud. Pero cuando sus primos Lucius y Bellatrix le hablaron de ella cambió de opinión. Al parecer, su querido hermano sentía algo por ella... pero ella, ahora, era suya. Él se la había quitado...

Cuando llegó al castillo, no esperaba que fuera tan guapa. Desde el mismo momento en que la había visto entrar le había fascinado... era hermosa, y sus ojos... lo habían hechizado..., Jane Addams era suya... tenía que serlo, en eso tenía que ganarle a su hermano, debía poseerla antes que él... aunque fuera por la fuerza.

Jane caminaba por el pasillo al lado de Regulus, y la verdad muy decepcionada con el chico, no tenía nada que ver con Sirius, excepto en que llevaban el mismo apellido, era un sobón de mierda, y encima era un niñito de mama que hacia todo lo que ella le decía... iba a hablar muy seriamente con él.

Salieron del castillo y anduvieron un rato hasta un lugar alejado un jardín justo debajo de la torre este, que tenía unos banquitos cubiertos. Se sentaron allí en silencio, pero cuando Jane notó que el muchacho la rodeaba por los hombros para atraerla hacia él... supero el límite de sus fuerzas:

-¿es que no puedes tener las manos quietas un momento?- exclamó separándose

-Contigo no...- se acercó a ella- desde que te he visto me tienes fascinado...

-Pues tu a mi me estas empezando a cansar- resopló ella

-¿por qué te pones así, dentro de unos meses estaremos casados

-No me voy a casar contigo

-Claro que lo vas a hacer- la tomó de la nuca y la acercó para besarla. Jane puso sus manos en los pectorales del chico para impedírselo- Estamos prometidos y puedo hacer contigo lo que quiera

-Regulus... suéltame o haré que te arrepientas- musitó Jane

-¿en serio?- añadió con una sonrisita burlona

De pronto vio su cara pegada a la de él... la estaba besando. Apretó los labios con fuerza notando como el chico trataba de introducir su lengua en la boca de ella. Jane le empujó de los pectorales para quitárselo de encima. Era muy torpe para hacerlo..., no tenía nada que ver con Sirius... este lo único que le producía eran arcadas..., no podía hacerlo, todo había sido un error...

Muy furiosa Jane empujó con toda su fuerza a Regulus que estaba empezando a tumbarse sobre ella... el chico casi cayó del banco mirándola sorprendido, para de pronto notar como le ardía la mejilla... esa estúpida le había pegado...

-¡que parte de suéltame es la que no entiendes!- gritó de pronto indignada. Y Regulus se sintió más fascinado, sus ojos eran como los de un gato rabioso

-¡porque has hecho eso!- exclamó Regulus furioso

-¡porque no me da la gana que me bese un niño mimado y malcriado como tu, y ¡porque no me voy a casar contigo¡cuando supe que eras hermano de Sirius pensé que te parecerías un poco a él!

-No te atrevas a levantarme la voz, y mucho menos a compararme con mi hermano- Regulus la encaró... de pronto Jane se puso en posición de defensa con los puños en alto- ¿qué crees que haces?

-No te atrevas a tocarme o te arrepentirás- exclamó segura de si misma

-¿en serio?- una sombra emergió a su lado, y Jane se vio rodeada de 3 Slytering- sabía que encontraría resistencia. Espero que no te importe que me haya traído ayuda

Lucius Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle estaban allí detrás de ella. Jane bajó los puños estudiando a sus adversarios... eran grandes y fuertes, pero ella era más rápida y lista.

-¿qué pretendes?- le preguntó Jane para ganar tiempo

-Vas a ser mía por las buenas o por las malas, tu decides

-¿por qué?

-Querida Jane- intervino Lucius- para todos es evidente que eres importante para Sirius. Me pregunto que pasará cuando sepa que su -hermano se le ha adelantado

-¿se le ha adelantado para que?- preguntó Jane atónita

-Para quitarte tu virtud- susurró Lucius... para sorpresa de todos Jane estalló en carcajadas...- ¿de que te ríes?

-Así que es eso... quitarle a Sirius la chica antes de que se acueste con ella- miró a Regulus- pues déjame decirte que para eso llegas tarde

-La cara de los cuatro presentes allí se contorsionó unos momentos...

-No puede ser- susurró Lucius

-Lo es, os lo aseguro

Jane de pronto sintió como le ardía la mejilla, Regulus Black le había pegado una bofetada que casi la hizo caer "_eres una puta"_ susurró. Jane aún aturdida abrió los ojos al notar como la cogían firmemente de los brazos... trató de liberarse, pero Crabbe y Goyle eran fuertes. Vio como Lucius avanzaba hacia ella.

-En ese caso Regulus, creo que no te importará que sea yo el primero

-Por supuesto que no

-¡No os atreveréis!- exclamó Jane

-ah ¿no?- Lucius avanzó hacia ella pegándola a su cuerpo- desde que te vi a principio de curso me moría de ganas de hacer esto mismo

Jane notó con horror como Lucius subía sus manos por los muslos... metiendolas por dentro de la falda, hasta sus glúteos apretándolos con fuerza para atraerla hacia él. Jane hizo una mueca de asco cuando movió su cadera contra la de ella, permaneció con la vista fija... ¿cómo había llegado a eso?.

Notó que Lucius empezaba a besarle el cuello, ella no se movió... tenía que ser muy precisa si quería librarse de esos cuatro. Notó como las manos de Lucius subían por debajo de su suéter, por su vientre hasta sus pechos que los apretó con fuerza. No se movió... esperó... el momento adecuado se presentaría... Lucius bajó un poco separando su cadera de la de ella... ese era el momento...

Jane asestó un fuerte golpe a Lucius en sus partes con fuerza... gimió de dolor... le dio una patada en todo el estómago a Crabbe que la soltó doblándose, e inmediatamente le dio un puñetazo a Goyle en toda la cara...

Se agachó para coger la varita de la bota... vio a Regulus detrás de ellos mirándolos dubitativo¡¡cobarde!

-¡Desmaius!- gritó Jane apuntándole

El chico cayó al frío suelo, Jane se dio la vuelta para correr hacia el castillo, pero se dio de morros contra el suelo, algo la estaba deteniendo. Miró a Lucius ponerse en pie, y sentarse encima de ella.. Jane intentó pegarle, pero Goyle la cogió los brazos por encima de la cabeza, mientras Crabbe le sostenía las piernas...

-Te vas a arrepentir de lo que acabas de hacer Zorra- Lucius le asestó otra bofetada

Jane gimió notando el sabor metálico de la sangre correr por sus labios. Miró a Lucius... sobre ella... le escupió con todas sus fuerzas impactándole en el ojo. Lucius la miró con asco antes de sostenerla por el cuello, presionando ligeramente con sus dedos

-Voy a hacer que grites como una puta. Y cuando acabe contigo mis amigos te enseñaran lo que es bueno...

-Juro que os mataré... aunque sea lo último que haga- les gritó Jane

Lucius Malfoy rió con ganas... antes de besarla con fuerza, Jane cerró los ojos... no podía creerlo... y era por su culpa, ella se había metido en eso, por querer vengarse de Sirius, por querer hacerle daño... ahora su venganza se había vuelto contra ella. Saladas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, notaba a Lucius que le estaba levantando la falda, la acarició por encima de la ropa... se sintió mareada y asqueada... no podía aguantarlo más... "_que alguien me ayude... por favor"_ pensó Jane con los ojos cerrados...

* * *

En momento como este es cuando me doy cuenta de que soy una sádica y una mala... jejejejejejeje. En fin. me tendreis que dejar algún review si quereis que suba el siguiente capi... donde tb habrá mucha emocion...

Por cierto¿Creeis que debería cambiarle el nombre a Jane por Jane Alias "la pupas"?...

**Dejadme reviews...**


	16. Que hacer cuando tu amigo es un licantro

**Hola, bueno, creo no os podeis quejar... nuevo capi en menos de48 horas, pero como os habeis portado bien con los reviews y me habeis dejado contenta...**

**Gracias a Chris- McLoud **(¿te parece bien mi velocidad ahora?..., pues lee más mas abajo y me lo cuentas en un review a ver si te gusta, por cierto, sigo sin saber de donde has sacado toda la pelicula de que Jane le dejó plantado, pero si en algun capi se ha prestado a confusión lo siento), **Clawy (**para que veas que no soy tan mala y no os hago sufrir tanto... aqui tienes la prueba**), Laura-Malfoy (**pues igual tus deseos se hacen realidad**), Cammiel (**luego explico lo que es pupa... jejejeje. Te agradezco que me dejes aquí tb review de verdad), **Saria Black (**bueno, gracias por el review. Tampoco va a ser para tanto¿de verdad creeis que voy a dejar que le hagan algo a Jane?... atencion al principe de caballo blanco), **xX Ashley Xx (**¡claro que me acuerdo de ti, gracias por pasarte por aqui. Tienes razón, la pobre no esta en una postura comoda, al menos por quien esta encima de ella ajjaajajajjajajaja)

Bueno, **dedicar este capi a Chris- McLoud**... Por ser el únic**O **(jajaja) que me ha echo pulsar el boton de reply para contestar a un reiew personalmente y porque despues del error que cometí... al **"conjugar mal**" (jajajajaja), es ló mínimo que podía hacer para ganar me el perdon.. ¿me lo he ganado?

**Por cierto... pupa en España es una forma cariñosa de decir herida, corte... etc una persona que es una pupas es una persona que todo le pasa a ella, que se accidenta con facilidad... de ahi llamar a Jane "pupas"**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 16: Que hacer cuando tu amigo es un hombre lobo**

_Lucius Malfoy rió con ganas... antes de besarla con fuerza, Jane cerró los ojos... no podía creerlo... y era por su culpa, ella se había metido en eso, por querer vengarse de Sirius, por querer hacerle daño... ahora su venganza se había vuelto contra ella. Saladas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, notaba a Lucius que le estaba levantando la falda, la acarició por encima de la ropa... se sintió mareada y asqueada... no podía aguantarlo más... "que alguien me ayude... por favor" pensó Jane con los ojos cerrados... "Sirius"_

No podía gritar, no quería darles la satisfacción de hacerlo... Lucius volvió a besarla con fuerza, esta vez tratando de meterle la lengua en la boca, había empezado a rozarse con ella haciendo movimientos con sus caderas...

-Eres preciosa- susurró cerca de su oído- he de reconocer que anoche me lo pase bien con tu hermana... pero contigo me lo voy a pasar mejor

-¡eras tu!- exclamó Jane abriendo los ojos

-Por supuesto. Sirius había rechazado a Lis... todos sabíamos que si estabas bien con él no vendrías a la cita. No podíamos arriesgarnos

Jane hasta ahora no había gritado... pero en esos momentos de haber podido lo hubiera echo, se sentía destrozada... Sirius era inocente y ella solo había dudado de él... más lágrimas resbalaron por sus ojos, notaba como Lucius estaba empezando a bajarle las medias..., cerró los ojos...

Todo ocurrió en unos momentos, Crabbe y Goyle la habían soltado. De pronto el peso de Lucius desapareció de encima de ella, volvió a abrirlos sobresaltada para ver como una sombra pasaba por encima. Miró a su alrededor y vio a los gorilas desmayados. Jane se puso en pie colocándose bien la falda y miró hacia delante..., se sintió terriblemente avergonzada. Sirius tenía a Malfoy cogido por el cuello empotrado contra una pared...

-¡que te crees que ibas a hacer!- bramó Sirius levantando su puño

Lucius Malfoy lo miraba con auténtico miedo en su rostro, Sirius estaba tan furioso que sus ojos parecían casi negros... todo él destilaba ira, y no era para menos, cuando había girado la esquina del castillo y había visto la escena había explotado... como se atrevían a ponerle a su Jane una mano encima... no iba a quedar ninguno con vida... iban a enterarse de que con las cosas de Sirius Black no se juega... le dio un puñetazo a Malfoy que gimió de dolor...

-¡voy a matarte, VAS A ARREPENTIRTE DE HABER NACIDO...- esta vez le asesto un golpe en el estómago

Lucius empezó a gemir y a suplicarle que le soltara. Jane miraba a Sirius, tenía que parar esa pelea, Sirius estaba furioso, tan furioso que podía cometer alguna locura.

-Sirius... déjalo- le susurró Jane con voz temblorosa

Pero esa voz no hizo sino aumentar la furia de Sirius que apretó con más fuerza el cuello de Malfoy elevándolo unos centímetros del suelo, lo iba a matar, los iba a matar a todos... y cuando acabara con él mataría a su hermano, y a su madre, y a la madre de Jane y a todos lo que quisieran hacerle daño y alejarla de él. Iba a descargar su puño de nuevo cuando notó unos brazos abrazándolo por el tórax

-Ya esta bien- le susurró la voz llorosa de Jane- por favor- escondió la cabeza en su espalda

-No hasta que le mate

-No le pegues más... te expulsarán... suéltalo... por favor. No vale la pena- Sintió como poco a poco iba calmándose

Sirius miró a Lucius, que tenía un ojo amoratado y sangraba por la boca, podía vengarse en otro momento, ahora era la débil voz de Jane era lo que más le atraía. Dejó caer a Lucius al suelo que inmediatamente empezó a correr hacia el castillo.

Sirius se volvió a mirarla... sus ojos se encontraron. Jane tenía la marca de una mano cruzándole la mejilla, el labio partido, las medias se le habían roto... la tomó del mentón acariciándoselo... y dio gracias por haber llegado a tiempo, no quería ni pensar en lo que le podrían haber echo de no haber llegado.

Jane se sentía terriblemente mal por como lo había tratado, por todo lo que había estado a punto de provocar... para sorpresa de Sirius, le abrazó empezando a llorar en su pecho... el chico la rodeó con sus brazos para tranquilizarla, para tranquilizarse los dos. Pasaron unos instantes allí, con los ojos cerrados. Cuando Sirius notó que algo se movía a su lado... miró para descubrir a su hermano levantándose del suelo... Soltó a Jane y caminó hacia él. Jane temiéndose lo peor lo cogió del brazo...

-No Sirius... por favor- musito asustada, los ojos de Sirius habían vuelto a oscurecerse

-Solo quiero hablar un momento con él. No te preocupes.- Sirius le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora, Jane lo soltó

Sirius avanzó hacia su hermano, que en ese momento levantó la vista hacia él... se puso en pie de pronto, tenso y retrocedió asustado. Sirius lo tomó del pecho empotrándolo contra la pared como hubiera hecho con Malfoy... se acercó hasta su oído... La voz de su hermano mayor le hizo estremecerse, era terriblemente parecida a la de su madre cuando estaba enfadada, solo que más grave y aterradora

Te juro que esto me lo vas a pagar... voy a encontrar la manera de hacerte sufrir tanto que desearás no haber nacido. Puedes decírselo a nuestra madre y a todos... que el que se atreva a ponerle una mano a Jane encima se las tendrá que ver conmigo...

Sirius lo soltó, Regulus se lo quedó mirando con ojos asustados. Nunca había visto a su hermano tan enfadado, mejor no meterse con él, mejor no meterse con nada que le perteneciera..., mejor que lo hiciera su madre.

Sirius caminó hacia Jane que aún permanecía en pie sobre la nieve, estaba abrazada a si misma, se quitó la túnica y con cuidado se la dejó caer sobre los hombros antes de rodearla con su brazo para pegarla a su cuerpo y arrastrarla hacia el castillo.

Jane permaneció en silencio, sabía que la estaba llevando a la enfermería, no quería ir, pero tampoco se resistió, aunque lo único que deseaba era ir a cuarto, ducharse... lavarse, quemar la ropa... y llorar hasta quedarse dormida. Y encima Sirius la había salvado, estaba tan avergonzada de que la hubiera visto, tan avergonzada por como se comportó con él... había sido tan injusta. Sus ojos se humedecieron... no quería llorar.

Sirius arrastró a Jane hacia la enfermería, no quería reconocerlo, pero nunca en su vida había tenido tanto miedo, solo pensar que podría haber pasado si él no hubiera llegado, algo amargo le bajó por el pecho, hacia el estómago. Apretó más a Jane contra él. Esos hijos de perra se iban a enterar, se iba a vengar de todos ellos, nadie se mete con un Black y sale impune...

Llegaron hasta las puertas de la enfermería... vio a James y Lily correr por el pasillo hacia él. Jane también los vio, porque se apretó más a él. Sirius les hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que no se acercaran, no sabía porque, pero tenía la impresión de que ella no quería que nadie la viera en ese estado.

Sus amigos comprendieron y se quedaron junto a una de las ventanas del pasillo con semblante serio y preocupado. Sirius cruzó la puerta de la enfermería, vio a Remus vistiéndose al final del pasillo, Madam Pomfrey corrió hacia ellos...

-¿qué ha pasado?- preguntó al acercarse

-Jane ha tenido un accidente- respondió Sirius con ambigüedad

-Espere fuera señor Black. Señor Lupin por favor

Madam Pomfrey tomó a Jane de los hombros y echo un paraban sobre una de las camas para reconocerla. Con un suspiro Sirius espero a Remus y ambos salieron al pasillo. James y Lily se acercaron corriendo a ellos. En voz baja, Sirius empezó a contarles lo que había pasado. Lily empezó a llorar, James la abrazó, pero el y Remus tenían semblantes serios.

En ese momento oyeron pasos apresurados por el pasillo, los tres se volvieron para ver llegar a Albus Dumbledore y a Lecter juntos y algo traspuestos.

-¿qué le pasado¿cómo esta?- les preguntó Lecter

-¿cómo se ha enterado?- le preguntó Sirius

Madam Pomfrey tiene que avisarme cuando algún alumno llega con signos de agresión- explicó Dumbledore- y dadas las circunstancias me pareció mejor avisar a Lecter que a la directora Addams

-Mucho mejor- susurró Lily

-¿cómo esta?- repitió Lecter

-A parte de asustada y con algunos golpes estaba bien- dijo Sirius- por suerte llegué a tiempo- susurró apretando con fuerza lo puños

-¿Pero porque estaba sola y con ellos?- preguntó Dumbledore

-Jane fue a conocer a Regulus- intervino Lily

-¿qué hizo... ¡que?- exclamó Lecter- se va a enterar

-Anoche nos peleamos- añadió Sirius- creo que eso puede ser una causa

-Hannibal- dijo Dumbledore- hablemos con la señorita Addams y que nos lo cuente todo.

Los dos hombres entraron en la enfermería dejando allí a los cuatro. Cerraron la puerta tras ellos. Sirius se recostó contra la pared...

-¿cómo estas?- le preguntó James poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro

-¿te das cuenta de lo que podría haber pasado si no llego a aparecer?- susurró Sirius

-No pienses en eso- le dijo Lily- piensa que ella esta bien

-Lo se, pero no se me va de la cabeza...¿qué ha hecho para que intenten hacerle daño de esa manera?

Se quedaron los tres en silencio, no pasaría ni media hora, pero a los 4 se les hizo una espera interminable. Cuando las puertas de la enfermería se volvieron a abrir, Dumbledore y Lecter aparecieron por allí.

-Se esta vistiendo- respondió Lecter al verlos, avanzó hacia Sirius- Muchas gracias hijo

-No me las de. Llegue tarde...

-No Sirius, la salvaste de algo peor que unos golpes, eso ella puede soportarlo- susurró Lecter poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro- escucha, soy consciente de que Jane tiene un carácter fuerte y que a veces obra sin pensar, como lo de ir a ver a su prometido, pero no...

-No iba enfadarme con ella si es lo que esta tratando de decirme- repuso Sirius. Lecter sonrió

-Bien- suspiró Lecter

-Profesor Dumbledore- empezó Lupin- supongo que habrá castigo- el director suspiro

-Desgraciadamente, El señor Balck no es alumno de este colegio. Y en cuanto al señor Malfoy y sus amigos... no creo que si los denuncio les hagan nada, ni tan solo les expulsarían. Todo se quedaría en una simple reprimenda, desgraciadamente sus padres están demasiado metidos en el Ministerio. Y en cuanto a la madre de Jane... Lecter se ocupará de eso...

-¿y ya esta¿Lucius y los otros no van a recibir castigo?

-Creo... -empezó Dumbledore- que en la biblioteca encontraran la respuesta. Le diré a Madam Pince que les guarde el libro

-¿y que quiere que hagamos con eso?- Sirius estaba empezando a elevar la voz- ¿tirarselo a la cabeza?- Dumbledore sonrió bajo sus gafas de media luna

-Ustedes léanlo, creo que lo encontraran algo interesante, ahora... espero que sean discretos cuando... encuentren lo que buscan- Dumbledore y Lecter empezaron a caminar por el pasillo. Dumbledore se volvió- Oh, se me olvidaba. 100 puntos para usted señor Black por salvar a Jane y otros 50 para Lily y James por colaborar en su búsqueda

Los tres sonrieron, la puerta de la enfermería se volvió a abrir. Por ella apareció Jane, que al verles bajó la cabeza avergonzada. Inmediatamente Remus, Lily y James avanzaron hacia ella para darle un abrazo..., Jane empezó a sollozar, pero cuando se separaron estaba sonriendo:

-Estoy bien- les susurró- solo han sido unos golpes y mi orgullo herido

-¿tu orgullo?- preguntó Lily

-Fui demasiado lenta, si no hubiese tardado tanto en soltarme de Crabbe y Goyle, Lucius no se hubiera recuperado de la patada que le di donde más le duele y no me habría cogido de la pierna haciéndome caer

-¿les pegaste?- preguntó Sirius de pronto

-Si, antes de que inmovilizaran en el suelo. ¿qué crees que me quede quieta?... ¿quién crees que aturdió al imbécil de tu hermano?- Sirius sonrió acercándose a ella con una sonrisa

-Buena chica- musitó acariciándole la mejilla donde ya no quedaba ninguna marca visible. Se puso serio- tu y yo tenemos que hablar seriamente

-Lo se

Sirius la cogió de la mano y empezó a arrastrarla hacia la sala común. Sus amigos les seguían detrás un poco retrasados, pero con sonrisas en sus rostros.

-Me parece que esta vez si- dijo James

-Eso espero- suspiró Lily

-Yo también- Remus sonrió- pensad lo que pueden ser esas dos mentes juntas para elaborar una venganza.

Los tres se miraron cómplices y sonrieron. Sirius seguía llevado a Jane cogida de la mano hacia la sala común. Ella le miraba sin decir nada, dejándose arrastrar, pero sabía que en esos momentos, no solo estaba en deuda con él, sino que además le debía una disculpa.

-Sirius- susurró Jane

-Que- el no se detuvo

-Gracias por venir a ayudarme- se detuvo de pronto volviéndose a mirarla

-No tiene importancia. Es lo que habría echo cualquiera- añadió encogiéndose de hombros

-No me refiero solo a hoy. Siempre, de una manera u otra has cuidado de mi. Y yo me he portado muy mal contigo, y lo siento.

-¿Ya no estas enfadada por lo de la biblioteca?- Jane le miró levantando una ceja- Lily me lo contó esta mañana- Jane sonrió

-No, se que no eras tu

-¿lo sabes?

-El culpable lo confesó

-Lucius- susurró Sirius- me las va a pagar... se va a acordar de mi

-De los dos

-De los cinco- susurró una voz tras ellos. James, Lily y Remus estaban detrás sonriendo. Jane sonrió mirándoles agradecida

-Será mejor que vayamos a la sala común a que te cambies- sugirió Lily. Jane hizo una mueca de fastidio

-Si...- susurró. No lo había dicho, pero se sentía terriblemente sucia

Las dos chicas cruzaron la puerta del retrato perdiéndose por las escaleras. Los chicos se dejaron caer en los sillones antes de bajar a comer.

-¿sabéis que estoy pensando?- empezó James- que voy a ir a la cocina y traer la comida aquí

-Me parece buena idea- suspiró Remus- voy contigo

Los dos se pusieron en pie y salieron por el cuadro rumbo a las cocinas. Sirius cerró los ojos en el sillón, suspirando por primera vez tranquilo. Jane ya sabía todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior..., no era necesario que el se lo contara, porque de todas formas quizá ella sin pruebas no le hubiera creído y decirle lo de Lupin no le parecía la mejor opción por el momento, que se lo hubiera confesado Malfoy era lo mejor que podía pasar. Ahora si podía hablar con ella, decirle la verdad, sus sentimientos...

-Oyó pasos bajando por las escaleras. Se sentó erguido, pero era Lily, que al verlo solo pareció extrañada.

-¿dónde están?

-Han ido a las cocinas a por comida. Para comer aquí

-Oh... estupendo- Lily le miró y sonrió antes de sentarse en el sillón junto a la chimenea- Jane ya ha salido de la ducha- dejó caer como si tal cosa- esta sola en el cuarto, he quitado el hechizo que te impide subir,- Sirius la miró sonriendo. Se puso en pie y desapareció por las escaleras- aunque tu no lo necesites- añadió ya sola con una sonrisa

* * *

Jane salió de la ducha con los ojos rojos, un poco más tranquila. Había estado todo el tiempo frotando con fuerza la piel, tratando de quitarse los últimos signos de la agresión. Se había frotado tanto que algunas zonas habían saltado, pero aún se sentía algo sucia. Suponía que esa sensación desaparecería con los días, o al menos eso esperaba.

Cuando salió del baño, Lily aún estaba allí. Jane trató de ocultar sus ojos. Lily no dijo nada pero no le paso desapercibido. Jane se dirigió al armario para empezar a sacar ropa

-Voy bajo- le dijo

-Ahora bajo yo

-Bien

Oyó como la puerta del cuarto se cerraba y empezó a vestirse¿podría hablar con Sirius, decirle la verdad sobre sus sentimientos, decirle que nunca le había odiado. Disculparse por estar tan confundida, por todo lo que le había gritado. No tenía ningún derecho a hacerlo. Aunque el no había dicho nada, probablemente estaría enfadado. Se había ido con su hermano, le había insultado, había desconfiado de él acusándole de algo que no era culpable. ¿y si ahora no quería saber nada de ella, después de todo estaba sucia... otros la habían... tocado. Cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de controlar las lagrimas, oyó la puerta del cuarto abrirse. Supuso que sería Lily, por lo que sin volverse se puso una chaqueta sobre el suéter que llevaba.

Sintió unos pasos tras ella, y de pronto una mano sobre su hombro demasiado grande para ser de Lily. Jane se volvió sorprendida para encontrarse con los ojos azules de Sirius sobre los de ella:

-Has estado llorando- musitó él con dolor al ver lo rojos que estaban

-Yo...- Jane se volvió de espaldas, el silencio llegó a ellos. Jane tomó aire antes de seguir- supongo que estarás enfadado conmigo

-¿por qué habría de estar enfadado?- le preguntó él atrayéndola de la cintura

-Porque... me fui con tu hermano- añadió ella bajando la mirada- y nunca me arrepentiré de nada más que de eso

-Bueno..., la verdad es que me sentó bastante mal cuando me enteré. Pero después de lo que creíste ver en la biblioteca, puedo entenderlo.

-No...- la voz de Jane se quebró- yo debí haberte escuchado, no se, esperar, hablar, algo antes de irme con él. No se como no me di cuenta que aquellos ojos, aunque azules no eran los tuyos

-No lo pienses

-¿cómo quieres que no lo piense?- Jane se volvió algo alterada- me salvas la vida anoche y yo te insulto y me voy con otro... soy una... cualquiera, y encima ahora... ellos... yo... ¡estoy sucia!- gritó de pronto andando hacia la ventana con ojos llorosos

-¿pero que dices¿cómo que sucia?- Sirius avanzó hacia ella

-Me han tocado. Me han besado- gimió Jane

-Jane, eso no tiene importancia. Tu no hiciste nada más que defenderte. Ellos no podrían ensuciarte ni en un millón de años- Le susurró al oído agachándose sobre ella

-Pues yo me siento así- Sirius uso una de sus manos para acariciarle la mejilla y levantarle la cara hacia él

-Eso tiene fácil solución- añadió inclinándose sobre ella.

Jane abrió los ojos sorprendida al notar los labios de Sirius sobre los suyos. En un principio sintió deseos de apartarle ante tal agresión,... pero poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando, eso no tenía nada que ver con el beso de Regulus o el de Malfoy... eso era un BESO, cálido, suave, respetuoso, delicado, era un beso de Sirius.

Jane se volvió sin romperlo, y el la atrajo de la cintura con suavidad pegando sus cuerpos... Jane abrió despacio la boca, y Sirius no se lo pensó, cuando sus lenguas se encontraron, algo bailó en sus corazones, se reconocieron casi al instante... tanto que de pronto el beso se volvió más apasionado, más frenético, era como si sus cuerpos se echaran de menos. Jane enredó sus dedos en el pelo que caía por la nuca de Sirius, mientras él ya había levantado el suéter para acariciarle la piel de la cintura... se separaron despacio y abrieron los ojos aún con sus narices tocándose. Sirius sonrió rozando su nariz con la de ella.

-No tienes ni idea de cuanto había echado esto de menos- susurró con voz ronca

-Sirus... lo que te dije anoche no es verdad

-¿qué de todo exactamente?

-Lo de que te odio...

-Ah eso... ¿y si no me odias?... ¿qué sientes por mi?- le preguntó con una sonrisa mirándola fijamente. Jane se sonrojó con violencia y bajó la mirada avergonzada- vale- suspiró Sirius abrazándola- justo lo mismo que yo- le susurró en el oído

-Esta vez fue Jane la que se separó de él para mirarle con los ojos abiertos, atónita y asustada por lo que acababa de oír.

-¿qué?... ¿qué quieres decir?- preguntó. Sirius le acarició la mejilla con ternura

-¿es necesario decirlo con palabras?. ¿No te basta que corra detrás de ti para apartarte de cualquier peligro, o que me ponga celoso cuando alguien se te acerca, o que me muera por besarte y abrazarte... ¿no te basta con eso para saberlo?

-Pero... yo... no puede ser. Yo creía que era... no se... siempre proteges a los mas débiles- Jane estaba aturdida, la información era como si no llegara a su mente

-Y tu tienes de débil lo mismo que una dragona en celo- susurró el con una sonrisa atrayéndola de la cintura- eres insoportable, impulsiva, empollona, sabelotodo, tienes un genio de mil demonios y encima cuando te enfadas pegas unas bofetadas que tumbas de espaldas- Jane le miró levantando una ceja- y me vuelves loco- le susurró en el oído antes de empezar a besarle en el cuello

-Te vuelvo loco- susurró ella cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa

-Loco... loco cuando no puedo besarte, cuando no estas entre mis brazos. Y no quiero que nadie más tenga ese privilegio... quiero que todos sepan que si se acercan a ti tengo derecho a partirles la cara o a convertirlos en una cucaracha

-¿qué quieres decir?

-Que no quiero que seas mi amiga

-¿ah no?

-Quiero que seas mía- susurró dándole un beso en la nariz

-Siempre lo he sido- musitó Jane- ¿y tu?

-¿yo que?

-¿serás mío¿o tendré que compartirte?

-Jane... – la miró con una sonrisa- te aseguro que tienes a Sirius Orión Black en exclusiva

-¿en exclusiva?- le pregunto riendo

-Si... en exclusiva para que le pidas todo lo que quieras, tan exclusivo que si no hace todo lo que tu quieras se arrojará al calamar gigante

-No hace falta ser tan extremistas- añadió ella sonriendo

Una sonrisa feliz antes de colgarse de su cuello para abrazarlo. Sirius también sonrió estrechándola con fuerza entre sus brazos. No podía dejar de reír...

* * *

El colegio volvía a bullir de emoción, los alumnos habían vuelto de sus vacaciones de navidad. Las personas habitaban la torre de Gryffindor en esos momentos estaban terminando de ponerse los uniformes. Los chicos, como siempre, estaban ya en la sala común esperando a Lily y Jane. Cuando bajaron las escaleras, se les quedaron mirando sorprendidas:

-¿dónde esta Remus?- preguntó Jane

-Volvía a encontrarse mal- añadió James tomando a Lily de la mano- esta en la enfermería

Emprendieron el camino hacia el Gran Comedor, puesto que el resto de estudiantes ya estarían llegando de Hogsmeade. James y Lily iban cogidos de la mano, y cuando entraron algunas de las chicas del club de fans la miraron con ojos entrecerrados.

Pero si algo causo autentico pánico fue la entrada de Sirius y Jane detrás de ellos, y es que Sirius llevaba a Jane cogida del hombro, los primeros alumnos en llegar empezaron a cuchichear entre ellos mirándolos:

-Creo que somos la comidilla de la noche- susurró Jane con una sonrisa

-Eso parece- añadió Sirius contentos

Se sentaron en su mesa enfrente de James y Lily. Sirius observó el comedor, la madre de Jane aún no estaba, le hubiera gustado que lo viera con Jane, quizá Lecter ya se habría ocupado de ella. Se volvió para mirar hacia la mesa de Slythering, Malfoy y sus amiguitos estaban allí sentados dándoles la espalda. Aunque Sirius si que los había visto mirar hacia ellos cuando entraron

-¿quieres dejar de mirar hacia Slythering?- le susurró Jane

-Si..., solo tanteaba el terreno

-¿De que creéis que será el libro que nos ha recomendado Dumbledore?- preguntó Lily

-¿De hechizos?- aventuró Jane

-Quizá quiera que embrujemos a los Slythering

-No me extrañaría... pero tiene que ser algo muy humillante- musitó Jane

-Lo será, no te preocupes

-¡Jane Scarlet Adams!- gritó una voz furiosa a sus espaldas

-Si... madre- añadió ella volviéndose para mirarla por encima de su hombro

-¡Puedes explicarme que ha pasado esta mañana!

-Ya te dije que no iba a casarme con Regulus. Solo se lo deje muy claro. A él y a sus amiguitos- Jane se volvió de nuevo dándole la espalda

-Eso es inconcebible...

-Unas voces les hicieron volverse hacia la entrada. Casiopea Black caminaba hacia ellos seguida de Regulus, furiosa...

-¡Tu niña!... ¿cómo te atreves a humillar a mi hijo?- encaró a Jane

-No lo humille- Jane se volvió en el taburete enfrentando a las dos- le deje muy claro que no iba a casarme con él, se puso pesado y tuve que bajarle los humos

-¡has insultado a mi familia!- gritó furiosa

-No... su familia me ha insultado a mi

-Tu... me las pagaras...- Casiopea sacó su varita apuntando a Jane

-¿en serio?- Sirius se había puesto en pie al lado de su madre que aún no lo había visto

-Sirius- musito con malicia

-Hola... madre. ¿no te alegras de verme?

-Me alegraría más de verte muerto... vergüenza de la familia- Casiopea levantó la varita hacia Sirius. Jane se puso en pie, al igual que sus amigos

-No te tengo miedo vieja... ya le dije a Regulus lo que podía pasar si alguno trataba de hacerle daño a Jane, así que no me provoquéis

-Te has enamorado de ella. Que tierno, pero ella no estará aquí para ti

-¿qué significa eso?- preguntó Jane

-Significa- empezó Atenea cogiendo a Jane del codo hacia ella con fuerza- que Jane parte ahora mismo hacia Italia con Regulus donde se celebrara la boda- Sirius miró a Regulus que sonría triunfante

-¡no pienso irme a ninguna parte y menos con vosotros!- exclamó Jane soltándose del agarre de Atenea, para ponerse de nuevo al lado de Sirius

-Soy tu madre, puedo decidir y tienes que obedecerme

-Me parece que ya no Atenea- la voz de Hannibal Lecter resonó en el comedor

-¡tuuu!- susurró mirándolo con odio- ¿qué pasa ahora?

-Escucha bien Atenea, porque Hannibal y yo tenemos algo que decirte- Dumbledore también estaba allí

-Tengo aquí un papel- empezó Lecter- que me confiere la custodia de Jane hasta que sea mayor de edad- la susodicha sonrió

-Para eso necesitas la firma de uno de los padres y... una justificación

-Lo tengo. Por suerte John sabía como eras y antes de morir dejó en mis manos un documento, para que si se ponía fea la cosa Jane pasara a mi cargo... y creo la marca de latigazo de su espalda es más que suficiente para cualquier jurado

-No creas que no se lo que quieres hacer...- susurró mirándola con odio- quieres convertirla en lo mismo que era John , se que clase de entrenamiento le has estado dando. No creas que soy tan ciega... pues no lo voy a permitir

-No tienes elección Atenea- siguió Dumbledore- además, Lis es mayor de edad, pero Jane aún no, y teniendo en cuenta que no tienes trabajo...

-¿cómo que no tengo trabajo?- exclamó

-Eso también quería comentártelo- siguió Lecter- he hablado con el claustro de profesores y la asociación de padres. Piensan que te has excedido en tus atribuciones, por lo que han decidido destituirte de tu cargo... y nombrarme a mi director del colegio hasta que se haga una nueva votación

-¡no podéis hacerme esto!- gritó de pronto

-Ya esta echo- siguió Dumbledore- así que te agradecería que abandonaras Hogwarts cuanto antes

Atenea Adams cayó hasta quedar sentada en uno de los asientos. Blanca, pálida... con la vista fija en ningún punto. Lis se acercó a ella para ayudarla a levantarse... antes de irse miró a Jane con profundo odio:

-Morirás... al igual que tu padre. Tu confía en Lecter y terminarás muerta. Solo espero estar allí para verlo... y reírme en tu tumba- un escalofrío recorrió a Jane de pies a cabeza.

Sirius hizo un movimiento para abalanzarse sobre ella. Jane le cogió con fuerza para impedírselo, se detuvo al notar la presión, pero no dejo de mirarla deseando aniquilarla. Las dos anduvieron por el pasillo totalmente erguidas, mientras los alumnos que habían ido congregándose iban apartándose de su camino.

-Señora Black- Casiopea se volvió hacia Dumbledore- le agradecería que siguiera el mismo camino que su amiga. No creo que dadas las circunstancias su hijo deba permanecer mucho tiempo aquí.

Casiopea Black lo miró con profundo despreció, su vista paso del director a Jane y Sirius cogidos de la mano y dándose la vuelta caminó hacia la salida del colegio. Entonces Jane se volvió hacia Lecter :

-¿lo que ha dicho es verdad?... ¿Me va a adoptar?

-Si... tu padre lo dejo todo preparado por si le pasaba algo- una sonrisa triste, dio paso a otra de felicidad en los labios de Jane.

Lecter abrió los brazos cuando la vio correr hacia él. Y es que para Jane, Hannibal había sido el sustituto de su padre desde que sucedió aquel terrible incidente.

* * *

El primer día de clase fue intenso, no hubo ninguna tregua para los alumnos, y en especial para los de séptimo. La cuenta atrás para los exámenes que decidirían sus vidas había empezado.

Remus no fue esa mañana a clase. La transformación de la noche anterior había sido especialmente dura, por lo que Madam Pomfrey decidió dejarle todo el día en reposo.

Jane insistió en ir a verlo, pero sus amigos la hicieron desistir en varias ocasiones, más al final de la tarde, cuando insistió en llevarle los apuntes y los deberes, no pudieron negarse, puesto que ellos también tenían ganas de verlo, todos excepto Peter que fue a la biblioteca para hacer unos trabajos que le faltaban..

Durante ese día habían empezado una campaña de concienciación para Jane, hablaban sobre los licántropos como si fueran animalitos de compañía, sobre todo Sirius, Jane no entró en vereda, solo les miraba con el entrecejo fruncido pensando que estaban locos.

Iban camino a la enfermería siguiendo con su perorata sobre lo interesante que sería ver a un licántropo de cerca, cuando por fin Jane estalló.

-Por vuestro bien- les dijo cruzándose de brazos- si alguna vez estáis cerca de uno matadlo antes de que él os mate a vosotros

-Pero si matas al licántropo, matas al hombre- dijo Sirius tratando de hacerla entrar en razón

-Prefiero matar al hombre y al monstruo antes de que mate o convierta a muchos mas- añadió para sorpresa de todos

-Pero no es justo. Cuando el licántropo se apodera de su cuerpo, la parte humana no es consciente- insistió James

-Da igual...

Por fin llegaron a la enfermería y cruzaron las puertas. En cuanto Madam Pomfrey los vio, corrió hacía Jane empeñada en revisarle los golpes del día anterior. Ella fastidiada se dejó arrastrar mientras sus amigos iban hacía el final de la enfermería. Remus les saludó con una cálida sonrisa, e inmediatamente empezaron a charlar...

-¿y habéis estado todo el día diciéndole a Jane que los licántropos son buenos?- susurró Lupin

-Si- añadió Sirius

-¿y la habéis convencido de esa mentira?

-No... -dijo Lily

-Y eso no es ninguna mentira- saltó Sirius- es que no entiendo porque les tiene tanta manía

-¿cuándo te conviertes?- susurró Lily- ¿te duele?- Remus la miró con una triste sonrisa

-Es como si me partiera en dos.., como si yo no cupiera dentro de mi cuerpo y este terminara reventando...

-... ¿tienes heridas?- musitó Lily

-Cicatrices sobre todo... y otras que son dentelladas mías...

-¿te muerdes a ti mismo?- preguntó Lily con horror

-Prefiero morderme a mi mismo que a alguien- susurró

-Quiero verlas- dijo Lily de pronto

Remus miró incómodo a sus amigos que tenían semblantes serios, ellos las habían visto muchas veces, muchas se las habían echo ellos para detenerlo. Lentamente se levantó la camisa del pijama dejando ver a Lily las marcas que cubrían su pecho. La pelirroja las miró sorprendida, sobre todo una que tenía en el vientre que parecía la marca de una zarpa. Con mucho cuidado Lily la delineó...

¡PLAFFFFFFF!

Los cuatro miraron hacía atrás para ver a Jane en pie delante de ellos. La bandeja donde llevaba algunas pociones estaba en el suelo, sus ojos se habían abierto con horror, estaba más pálida de lo normal, boquiabierta...

-Tu...- escapó de sus labios señalando..

-Jane- Sirius avanzó hacía ella

-¡tu!

-Cálmate, te lo podemos explicar

-¡TU... ERES UN HOMBRE LOBO!- gritó de pronto apareciendo la varita entre sus manos apuntandole con fuerza

-Jane escucha- empezó Sirius- te lo íbamos a decir, no quería que te enteraras así...

Jane oía voces a lo lejos, pero no entendía nada de lo que estaban diciendo. No podía apartar la mirada de las marcas en el vientre... no podía entenderlo, no quería entenderlo, por fin la venganza estaba delante de ella, el primer hombre lobo..., su juramento por fin podría empezar... la venganza, su venganza hacia los que le arrebataron a su padre... tanto odio, tanto dolor ... unas chispas rojas salieron de la varita que tenía fuertemente asida en la mano.

-¡Jane!- exclamó Sirius poniéndose delante de ella

-APARTA... VOY A MATARLO. TENGO QUE MATARLO- dijo de pronto haciendo que todos la miraran horrorizados

-Jane... es Remus, no puedes matar a Remus- añadió Lily avanzando hacia ella

-ES UN HOMBRE LOBO... YA NO ES UN HOMBRE...

-No voy a dejar que le hagas daño- empezó Sirius. Puso una mano sobre la de ella- baja la varita Jane

Jane miró a Sirius, miró a sus amigos¿por qué no lo entendían, ese no era su amigo, era un monstruo, un monstruo que mataba gente todas las noches de luna llena, era un monstruo que arrancaba la felicidad y destrozaba familias.

-Aparta si no quieres que te haga daño- siseó Jane mirando a Sirius

-No vamos a dejar que le hagas nada...- siguió James poniéndose delante junto a Sirius- Remus nunca haría nada malo a nadie.

-La otra noche me atacó

-¡pero no era Remus!- exclamó Sirius- ¿es que no entiendes que Remus no tiene la culpa de lo que le pasa?

-¡ME DA IGUAL!- gritó de pronto tratando de pasar entre ellos

Sirius la cogió con fuerza inmovilizándola entre sus brazos, ella comenzó a patalear intentando soltarse.

-¡Ya esta bien Jane!

Sirius hizo más fuerza y la llevó hasta Remus que había permanecido en silencio con la mirada baja. La obligó a sentarse delante de él, mientras seguía pataleando para soltarse...

-¡míralo Jane!- gritó Sirius- Mira a la persona a la que quieres matar, es uno de tus mejores amigos

Sirius notó como Jane dejaba de moverse y aflojó un poco su agarre. Remus levantó la cabeza mirando a Jane, que aún estaba pálida observándole fijamente con el entrecejo fruncido y una profunda mirada de odio...

-¡Míralo Jane, mira a Remus... tu amigo Remus, el que ha defendido, se ha preocupado por ti... míralo y dime que quieres matarlo

Jane no dejó de observar al licántropo... sus ojos tristes y doloridos, pero tan dulces y sinceros. Se le veía abatido por lo que acababa de pasar, pero no bajo la mirada. No lo entendía, no entendía como alguien como Remus tan bueno y amable con todos podía ser cruel, podía estar contaminado por el alma de un lobo... podía atacar a la gente. Remus no haría eso y sin embargo a ella la había atacado, cuando siempre estaba cuidándola de una manera u otra. Los cuidaba a todos, a los niños, a Sirius, a James, a Lily, a ella... no era justo que alguien como él se convirtiera en un hombre lobo. ¡No era justo!. Jane se vio abrumada, sobrepasada. Su rostro se relajó dando paso a lágrimas de impotencia, quería salvar a los inocentes de la amenaza de los licántropos, pero ¿y si él licántropo era también un inocente?...

-Jane- Remus avanzó su mano hacia ella- no se que es lo que te ha pasado, pero sea lo que sea lo siento.

-¡no me toques!- gritó librándose del agarre de Sirius poniéndose en pie

-Jane escucha- Sirius se puso en pie a su lado

Jane siguió llorando mirando a Remus¿por qué nadie le había dicho lo equivocada que estaba¿por qué nadie le había dicho que Remus Lupin era un hombre lobo¿por qué Lecter no se lo había dicho todo?. Vio como Sirius iba a abrazarla y retrocedió un paso..., dos... y salió corriendo de la enfermería hacia el despacho de su mentor...

* * *

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. Aunque supongo que la declaración de amor no es lo que estabais esperando... pero es qeua mi los "Te quiero, yo tambien, te amo... quieres ser mi novia"... me saturan, y creo qeu se han dicho lo mismo sin tener que recurrir a esas frases en ese momento, primera porque no iba con ellos y segudo porque a mi no me salía (lo cual es un punto en contra mia), quizá en alguna noche romantica se lo digan... es posible, pero ahora los dos lo saben que es lo importante

SPOILER:

- Y ahora ve a dormir... es tarde

- Gracias Hannibal- Jane se puso en pie dándole un fuerte abrazo

- De nada pequeña. Ah, quizá este amanecer deberías ir a la enfermería

- ¿por qué?

- Hazme caso... y llévate las pociones para heridas de licántropo que te enseñé a hacer, le diré a Madam Pomfrey que iras en mi lugar

------------------------------

- Jane- musitó el licántropo 

- ¿te encuentras mejor?- le preguntó con una tímida sonrisa

- La verdad es que nunca me había despertado después de una trasformación tan bien- añadió con una sonrisa

- Me alegro

- ¿me has curado tu?- le preguntó al verla con las manos llenas de poción- gracias

Jane bajó la cabeza intentando no llorar, pero no podía evitarlo, después de lo que había echo no merecía la compasión de Remus:

- Jane no llores- murmuró tomandola de la mano

- Lo siento

Jane abrazó a Remus empezando a llorar desconsolada. Remus sorprendido la rodeó con sus brazos acariciándole la cabeza para calmarla..., y miró a Sirius que permanecía en pie observándolos, sabía lo celoso que era, pero él solo se sonrió.

**UNA QUE SE VA A PRACTICAR UNO DE LOS DEPORTES REINA DE ESPAÑA... LA SIESTA jajajajajajajajajaa. A VER SI CON UN POCO DE SUERTE CUANDO ME LEVANTE TENGO ALGUN REVIEW...**


	17. La era de la oscuridad

**Hola a todos... me siento tonta volviendo a escribir esto... ¡se me ha bloqueado el pc! buaaaaaa... en fin estaba diciendo que muchas gracias a todos los que me habeis dejado reviews...**

**Chris McLoud (**mi cara en aquel momento no se como describirla, pero de que empece a reírme lo hice), **Laura Malfoy, emma Feltom, Xx ashley xX, Cammiel, Clawy**... siento ser tan breve, pero hoy tengo dolor de cabeza y pocos animos para contestar... otra vez... pero **MIL GRACIAS A TODOS**

**Dedicar este capi a Netzach y Pruepotter**, que en este mismo momento estan tajadisimas (cosa normal en ellas), pero he pensado que era un buen momento para inmortalizarlo y brindar **¡POR EL RON, LA CERVEZA Y LA MEJOR HIERBA DE LA TIERRA MEDIA!**

Avisar que **el capi tiene Lemon**, y que es un lemon muy especial porque me quede con ganas de escribirlo en la hija del traidor a los sangre pura, de echo iba a ser el momento en que Cat se quedaba embarazada, pero me raje, así que hoy un año más madura me saco la espinita.

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 17: La era de la oscuridad**

Hannibal Lecter sabe muchas cosas, no cosas de las que se encuentran en libros, de esas sabe muchas, pero sus conocimientos van más allá. Es capaz de mirar el interior de las personas, no necesita Legeremancia, es un don, es capaz de empatizar con cualquiera y tener los mismos sentimientos, saber que le preocupa, sentirse igual de mal si la persona esta enferma..., por eso siempre sabe que hacer cuando alguien acude en buscando su ayuda o consejo.

Pero de entre todas las personas de todo el mundo... la que más le ha costado ayudar, esta ahora justo delante de él totalmente descompuesta, llorando y gritando. Y sabe como se siente, sabe que esta furiosa, desesperada, triste, pero sobre todo esta confundida, porque todo lo que había creído durante años se ha derrumbado ante sus ojos, esa misma noche, pero él se ha estado preparando para ese momento, cuando intentó explicárselo ella no lo entendió, había demasiado dolor, era demasiado joven... pero ahora es el momento, la enseñanza más importante de todas las que le ha dado y de las que esta por darle...

-NO PUEDO CREER QUE NO ME LO DIJERA... USTED LO SABÍA. SIEMPRE LO SABE TODO- gritó Jane con los ojos en lágrimas

-Claro que lo sabía- respondió el calma- lo que me sorprende es que después de todo lo que te he enseñado no lo vieras con el tiempo que pasabas con él

-¡COMO IBA A IMAGINAR QUE UNO DE MIS MEJORES AMIGOS ERA UN LICANTROPO!

-Tenías todas las señales a la vista

-¿Y QUE SE SUPONE QUE HE DE HACER AHORA... MATARLE?. SI ME LO HUBIERA DICHO HABRÍA ACABADO CON ÉL ANTES...

-¿quieres matar a Remus?- preguntó sorprendido- yo creo que no- no lo creía, lo veía en Jane... lo sabía a ciencia cierta, aunque ella gritase tratando de convencerse de lo contrarío

-¡ES UN HOMBRE LOBO!

-Si, pero también es una persona excepcional

-¿y que hago?- preguntó Jane esta vez sin gritar dejándose caer en una silla, llorando a lágrima viva

-¿cómo que qué haces?- Lecter caminó hacia ella rodeándola con su brazo- Nada Jane, seguir como hasta ahora... seguir siendo su amiga

-No puedo...- susurró con ojos en lágrimas- juré matarlos a todos

-Jane..., lamento que esto lo hayas tenido que aprender de esta manera. Pero estabas tan obcecada con matar a todos los hombres lobo que por mucho que yo te lo dijera no me habrías echo caso

-¿qué quiere decir?- preguntó ella con ojos rojos

-Que las cosas nunca son blancas o negras... tienen diferentes tonos. Remus es un hombre lobo 3 días al mes, pero el resto de días es tu mejor amigo. Y se a ciencia cierta que Remus nunca dañaría a nadie de manera consciente

-Me atacó en el bosque...

-Si, pero ese no era Remus, y créeme si te digo que él lo sabe y esta avergonzado

-Pero...

-Jane. Remus ha pasado gran parte de su estancia en el colegio en la casa de los gritos. Mordiéndose, arañándose, gritando de dolor... no tienes ni idea de lo que duele la trasformación cada vez. Y esa es una prueba de que Remus es una buena persona

-Pero...¿por qué?

-Porque cuando un lobo muerde a alguien malvado, poco a poco, con cada transformación, el espíritu del lobo va haciéndose con la posesión de su cuerpo, hasta que termina transformándose. Remus sin embargo solo es un lobo 3 noches al mes, tres noches en que no puede evitarlo... y sin embargo consigue mantenerlo a raya...

-Pero es que es injusto, es horrible que alguien como Remus tenga que lidiar con eso... solo

-No esta solo Jane, tus amigos siempre han estado a su lado, apoyándole

-¿mis amigos?

-Habla con ellos. Que te lo cuenten todo. Ve con ellos la próxima Luna llena.

-¿qué vaya con ellos¿cómo voy a ir con ellos¿dónde?

-Tus amigos son animagos Jane

-¿qué son que?...

-¿Porque te sorprendes, tu y Lily también lo sois. Ve con ellos, mira y entiende lo que le pasa a Remus, pero sobre todo cuéntales lo de tu padre

-No... solo quiero olvidarlo...

-Jane. Has estado volviendo a tener esa pesadilla, tu subconsciente quería avisarte. Pero se que tus amigos se asustan mucho cada vez que gritas, sobre todo Sirius

-Yo no...

-Jane...¡cuéntaselo!

-Esta bien

-Y ahora ve a dormir... es tarde

-Gracias Hannibal- Jane se puso en pie dándole un fuerte abrazo

-De nada pequeña. Ah, quizá este amanecer deberías ir a la enfermería

-¿por qué?

-Hazme caso... y llévate las pociones para heridas de licántropo que te enseñé a hacer, le diré a Madam Pomfrey que iras en mi lugar

-Jane asintió, retomando el camino hacía la sala común.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, tres jóvenes salían de la sala común de Gryffindor rumbo a los jardines del colegio, con semblante preocupado, serios. Pero además ahora tenían otra preocupación en mente... nunca antes una chica había ido con ellos a ver a Remus una noche como esa.

-Lily, deberías quedarte en la sala común- protestó James

-De eso nada, yo también quiero estar con Remus

-Pero un humano no puede estar con un hombre lobo

-No os preocupéis por eso- añadió con una sonrisa- se que con vosotros no me va a pasar nada

-Ese no es el punto- protestó James

-Déjala- interrumpió Sirius- la cuidaremos y cuando vea la transformación tu la llevarás directa a la sala común

-¡Sirius!

Sirius negó con la cabeza y James se dio por vencido mientras Lily sonreía satisfecha. Avanzaron por los jardines del colegio hasta el árbol... un pequeño ratón llego hasta ellos convirtiéndose en un joven bajito y regordete.

-Esta viniendo hacia aquí- les dijo entusiasmado

-Bien

Lily miró a sus amigos para ver como Peter se volvía a convertir en un ratón, James en un enorme ciervo de larga cornamenta. Sonrió asombrada, era un animal precioso, le acarició con cuidado mientras el ciervo cerraba los ojos... sintió que algo le tiraba de la falda, y al volverse ahogó un quejido... Un enorme perro negro de ojos azules la miraba fijamente

-Jane te va a matar- musitó acariciándole entre las orejas- te estuvo rascando la panza...- empezó a reír antes de ponerse en pie- bueno... ahora yo

Y para sorpresa de los tres animales..., donde antes estuviera Lily Evans apareció un precioso gato de pelaje rojo y ojos verdes que les miró coqueto con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios ante la sorpresa de los tres animales, e inmediatamente empezó a restregarse por las piernas del ciervo... un aullido cortó el cielo... el hombre lobo estaba junto a ellos...

Desde la ventana más alta de una de las torres, la que pertenecía a Gryffindor, una chica se estremecía al oír el aullido, la vergüenza por su comportamiento la sacudió. Se acostó en la cama, la próxima vez estaría con él... con ellos.

* * *

Estaba despuntando el alba. La luna hacía tiempo que se había ocultado tras las montañas que rodeaban Hogwarts y tres jóvenes avanzaban por los pasillos llevando a un cuarto con la ropa rota y semiinconsciente. Llegaron hasta la enfermería. Madam Pomfrey no dijo nada. Ellos siempre le acompañaban, a veces todos, a veces uno, pero siempre iban con él, y ella no decía nada, el joven Lupin parecía menos cansado cuando llegaba con ellos. Pero esa noche era especial. La joven Evans también les acompañaba, en lugar del muchacho regordete... Pettigrew, y dentro les aguardaba otra sorpresa...

-Dejadlo en la cama del fondo

-Tienes unas heridas bastante graves en el costado- añadió Lily

-Bien, creo que... las nuevas pociones le irán bien

-¿nuevas pociones?- preguntó Sirius

-El director se lo comentó a Lecter, y este es experto en el tema. Ha mandado a alguien para que le cure- añadió antes de volver a entrar en su cuarto.

Los cuatro avanzaron hacía la cama del final recostando a Remus, Lily se retiró mientras Sirius y James le ayudaban a desvestirse. Cuando estuvo listo, retiraron el paraban para que Lily se sentase junto a él, la pelirroja aún hacia mala cara, nunca imagino que aquello fuera tan duro, y se sentía derrotada. James le paso un brazo por encima...

-¿por qué tarda tanto Madam Pomfrey?- musito cogiendole una mano a Remus al ver que hacia una mueca de dolor

-Nunca tarda tanto- protestó James

Sirius estaba frente a la mesita donde había cuatro frascos de diferentes colores, iba a coger el primero para olerlo cuando una voz conocida resonó a sus espaldas:

-Será mejor que tengas cuidado con eso

Los tres se volvieron para ver a Jane con pijama avanzar hacia allí. La miraron confundidos, cuando ella se sentó en la cama de Remus junto a él y le retiró el pelo de la cara. Estaba pálido y sudoroso. Apoyó su mano en la frente cerrando los ojos, para luego ponerla sobre su pecho. Sacó la varita, y los tres la miraron con horror:

-No voy a hacerle nada- musitó antes de que dijeran algo- solo voy a curarle

-¿es a ti a quien ha enviado Lecter?- preguntó Lily

-Si, me enseño a curar heridas de hombres lobo entre otras cosas para acabar con mis pesadillas

-¿Y como sabemos que no vas a matarle?- preguntó James

-Porque ahora entiendo que teníais razón- respondió ella

Con la mano que no tenía la varita retiró la sabana y descubrió el pecho de Lupin, una herida profunda le cruzaba el costado... alrededor estaba tomando un tinte verdoso... el veneno de sus zarpas...

-¡Se ha arañado!- exclamó con horror. Mientras tomaba una de las pociones, una de color amarillo. Apuntó a la herida con la varita- Resccudio- murmuró mientras de la varita salía un rayo amarillo cubriéndola.

Cuando la luz desapareció, Jane abrió el frasco y vertió la poción sobre ella, comenzó a repartirla con cuidado por toda la extensión... Remus gimió en sueños, su rostro se relajó considerablemente.

Ninguno dijo nada mientras Jane seguía murmurando hechizos y aplicando pociones. Era evidente que Remus estaba mucho mejor, empezaba a tener mejor color, a estar más tranquilo. Aún sorprendidos por lo que estaban viendo. Hacía unas horas quería matarlo, y ahora estaba cuidándolo con una ternura exquisita. Sirius la observaba embelesado. Sus manos moviéndose por la piel de su amigo, su cara de concentración, su determinada seguridad en lo que estaba haciendo. Había hablado de pesadillas, de que Lecter le había enseñado todo eso para quitárselas...

Jane por su parte seguía en silencio curándolo. Estaba horrorizada, no podía creer lo que se había echo, ahora que veía con sus propios ojos lo que implicaba ser un hombre lobo se sentía horrorizada por lo que había estado a punto de hacer, y cada vez más convencida de que no era justo que Remus tuviese que pasar por eso solo, le debía una disculpa, y ella empezaba con curarle... con aliviarle el dolor... ayudarle un poquito. Y cuando Remus abrió los ojos y la miró, fue consciente de que iba a tener que explicar muchas cosas...

-Jane- musitó el licántropo

-¿te encuentras mejor?- le preguntó bajando la mirada

-La verdad es que nunca me había despertado después de una trasformación tan bien- añadió con una sonrisa

-Me alegro

-¿me has curado tu?- le preguntó al verla con las manos llenas de poción- gracias

-Jane bajó la cabeza intentando no llorar, pero no podía evitarlo, después de lo que había echo no merecía la compasión de Remus:

-Jane no llores- le murmuró

-Lo siento

Jane abrazó a Remus empezando a llorar desconsolada. Remus sorprendido la rodeó con sus brazos acariciándole la cabeza para calmarla..., y miró a Sirius que permanecía en pie observándolos, sabía lo celoso que era, pero él solo se sonrió.

-Jane, no estoy enfadado por lo de esta tarde. Tu reacción no es desconocida para mi

-Soy tu amiga, nunca debí apuntarte con la varita- musitó Jane incorporándose- no lo entendía y lo siento...- se limpió las lagrimas

-¿el que Jane?

-Que no puedo culpar a todos los hombres lobo porque no todos son malos y crueles

-¿de que no puedes culparlos?- le preguntó Sirius poniéndole una mano sobre su hombro, Jane estaba dándole vueltas a algo para no decirlo

-Yo no...

-Jane- Lupin le cogió las manos buscando su mirada- puedes contárnoslo

-Un hombre lobo mató a mi padre...- dijo ella en un susurro perfectamente audible. Un silencio sepulcral los rodeó a todos. El rostro de Lupin se tornó serio..., con razón los odiaba, se sentía fatal

-¿cuántos años tenías?- le preguntó Lily con temor

-Cinco- musitó Jane entre lágrimas

-Cuando te lo dijeron te sentirías destrozada- musito James

-No me lo dijeron- Jane se volvió de espaldas a ellos y para su horror lo dijo- lo vi todo- Jane se cubrió la cara con las manos empezando a llorar con más fuerza

Sirius la tomó de los codos para ponerla en pie, antes de estrecharla con fuerza entre sus brazos. Jane escondió la cabeza en su pecho abrazándose a él con fuerza, de pronto tenía frío.

-¿cómo es que lo viste?- le preguntó en un susurro. Ningún niño de 5 años debería ver algo así

-Porque fue mi culpa- los cuatro se miraron entre ellos horrorizados

-¿Tu culpa?- musitó Remus. Jane en el pecho de Sirius asintió- Jane, estoy seguro de que pasara lo que pasara no fue...

-Si lo fue- ella levantó la cabeza para mirarlos, ya que había empezado iba a contarlo todo, además parecía encontrarse mejor.

Se volvió totalmente para tenerlos de frente. Notó como Sirius la rodeaba por los hombros con una de sus brazos, sintió que eso le daba fuerzas para seguir: "_¿recordáis la todo que os enseñó Lis a principio de curso?_" ellos asintieron "_fue esa noche. Yo estaba muy enfadada porque mi... porque Atenea me habría obligado a ponerme ese vestido. Lis había estado toda la tarde burlándose de mi con sus amigas..., llegó a pegarme y yo me defendí. Mi madre nos vio y me castigo, me pegó... supongo que tenía ganas de hacerlo, puesto que mi padre no estaba delante y él nunca se lo hubiera permitido._

_Me marche corriendo de casa, solo quería desaparecer, y a pesar de que me habían dicho que el bosque que lindaba era peligroso... me metí dentro, ya que me habían castigado por algo que no merecía, pues si me tenían que volver a castigar que lo hicieran con motivo. No me di cuenta por donde iba hasta que fue demasiado tarde... estaba perdida. _

_Había luna llena, pase horas sentada en el suelo junto a un árbol rezando para que mi padre se diera cuenta de que no estaba y viniera a buscarme, un ruido de pasos me hicieron volverme, algo venía hacia mi, así que empecé a correr... pronto el licántropo me alcanzó. Era lo más horrible que había visto nunca..., en aquel momento no lo aprecié, pero jugó conmigo, me olió, me lamió... supongo que para asustarme... y lo logró. Creía que estaba todo perdido cuando algo paso por encima de cabeza. Al abrir los ojos vi a mi padre luchando con la criatura. Fue lo más increíble que había visto nunca, era veloz, llevaba una espada..., pero al esquivar una zarpa del lobo, le dio en el pecho y calló al suelo. Corrí hacia él, y el me dijo que fuera a casa a por ayuda. Al volverme oí otro grito... el lobo le estaba mordiendo en el cuello. A pesar de eso mi padre logró clavarle una daga en el corazón. Cuando mi padre se levantó y avanzó hacia mi, con una sonrisa... yo estaba feliz, pensaba que todo había pasado, pero no. El lobo había vuelto a su forma humana, y antes de morir le lanzó a mi padre por la espalda un hechizo punzante que le atravesó el estómago... siempre recordaré sus ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, el olor de la sangre que salió por su boca. No gritó... solo un gemido de sorpresa salió de sus labios... tardó en morir 5 horas, las mismas que tardaron en encontrarnos...durante ese tiempo no me moví de allí, sus gemidos de dolor... y no sabía que hacer para aliviarle... solo abrazarle y llorar. Cuando Lecter y otros hombres de negro nos encontraron, me separaron de él, yo no quería... no me dejaron abrazarle más..., lo último que me dijo es que me quería y que obedeciera a Lecter en todo"_

Jane, que había mantenido una voz mas o menos serena durante todo el tiempo, bajó la cabeza. Lily estaba llorando en silencio rodeada por James que parecía consternado. Lupin había bajado la cabeza con sus puños fuertemente cerrados sobre las sábanas. Fue Sirius el que la volvió para mirarla y fue cuando sus ojos se encontraron cuando Jane empezó a llorar de nuevo. Sirius la abrazó acunándola, susurrándole... no quería que llorara más, no quería que sufriera más, que se sintiera culpable, cuando su padre había dado su vida por ella, ahora entendía, el odio, la reacción de esa tarde al saber lo de Remus, los gritos en la noche, las pesadillas... la abrazó con fuerza...

-No fue tu culpa- le susurró al oído

-Si yo no me hubiera escapado...- Sirius la separó

-Jane... No fue tu culpa- empezó a limpiarle las lágrimas con los pulgares

-Eso dice Lecter, eso me dijeron... excepto mi madre

-Te acusó- musitó Lily. Jane asintió.

-Si antes me odiaba, después de eso fue peor. Por lo que Lecter me sacó de la casa

-¿y fue cuando te enseño todo sobre los licántropos?- preguntó James

-Tenía pesadillas. Estaba aterrorizada pensando que me volverían a atacar. Pensó que si sabía defenderme...

-No tendrías miedo- terminó Sirius asintiendo

-Pero a media que los estudiaba... sentía más odio

-Es comprensible- musitó Remus. Jane le miró- y lo siento..., yo...

-No Remus- Jane le cogió las manos- ahora entiendo. Ahora lo veo. Ahora se que tu, cuando eres un licántropo no puedes evitar atacar a alguien, pero aquel hombre era malvado... le atacó por la espalda cuando ya había acabado la trasformación. Y se que tu nunca lo habrías echo- Remus asintió antes de abrazar a Jane.

-Lo siento- volvió a musitar

-No lo sientas. Tu no tuviste nada que ver

-Pero yo soy como ellos

-Nunca, ni queriendo lo serías- añadió Jane con una sonrisa, limpiando una lágrima de los ojos de Lupin que sonrió- y la próxima luna llena yo también iré con vosotros para hacerte compañía

-No nos digas que tu también eres animaga como Lily- dijo James de pronto

-Pues si... Lecter nos enseño un verano a las dos- se puso en pie para encarar a Sirius- lo que no me puedo creer es que me espiaras convertido en perro, dejaras que te rascara la panza y que te diera un beso- le dijo con brazos en jarras muy seria. Los demás se rieron

-Ya te dije que te iba a matar cuando se enterara- añadió Lily con una sonrisita

-Yo...- el se retiró un poco hacia atrás- bueno... me tenías confundido- Jane levantó una ceja- si te sirve de consuelo nadie me rasca la panza como tú- adujo poniendo un pucherito. Jane bufó

-¡Idiota!- exclamó dándole un débil golpe en el pecho. Sirius inmediatamente la rodeó por la cintura dándole un beso en le mejilla

-Es verdad, cuando quieras lo repetimos

-No gracias... ya tienes bastantes malas pulgas cuando estas como persona- añadió ella haciendo reír a todos. Sirius puso cara de ofendido

-¿y como lo descubriste?

-Lecter me lo dijo- los tres pusieron cara de horror- tiene el don de ver más allá, pero no os preocupes porque Lily y yo tampoco estamos registradas, así que no dirá nada. Os admira por lograrlo solos. A partir de ahí, fue fácil. El perro y el ciervo atacando al lobo. Sirius me subió a la sala común..., que apareciera en el lago, en el estadio...

-Eres muy lista...- añadió Sirius con una sonrisa

-Soy lista cuando me doy de morros con la realidad- respondió ella- porque si Lecter no me lo hubiera dicho...

-¿y en que animal te trasformas?- preguntó Lupin curioso

-En un lince- respondió con una sonrisa

-Lista, rápida y escurridiza... no se porque no me sorprende- musito Sirius

Jane volvió a darle un golpe en el pecho y los cinco empezaron a reír con ganas felices, muy felices... Pero se acercaban tiempos oscuros...

* * *

Mañana de quidditch implica muchas cosas, pero si esas cosas es un partido contra Slytering la mañana en el colegio puede ser apoteósica. Gente corriendo de un lado a otro, dos colores bien definidos, el verde y el rojo. El rojo como siempre más abundante, y como siempre el equipo de Gryffindor al completo desayunando en una esquina de la mesa... normalmente habrían estado en silencio. Esa mañana Jane y Sirius están discutiendo bajo la mirada de sus compañeros, cosa curiosa, estaban discutiendo sin gritarse...

-¿por qué eres tan pesado?- protestaba Jane- se me todas las jugadas confía en mi por una maldita vez

-Se que te sabes todas las jugadas, solo te las estoy recordando

-Llevas dos días recordándomelas, en todo momento... a cada hora, en cada descanso ¡ya esta bien!

-Quiero ganar este partido

-¿y yo no?. ¿por qué no le das la paliza a James que tiene que coger la snitch?

-Porque James es mucho mejor que Malfoy

-Y nosotros somos mejores que sus cazadores... ¿y que?

-Jane. Malfoy ha montado un buen equipo, sus cazadores han mejorado bastante

-Pero no lo suficiente

-A veces pienso que no te tomas esto todo lo seriamente que deberías

-Y yo creo que tu te lo tomas más a pecho que nadie.. ¿sabes que existe una vida más allá del quidditch?

-No me vengas con esas que tu eres la que dice, que vive para el quidditch

-Si, pero no convierto un partido en algo de vida o muerte

-¡este es un partido de vida o muerte, quiero ver a Malfoy y a sus amigos aplastados, humillados...

-Créeme...- Jane se puso en pie acercando su cara a la de él hasta que quedaron a escasos milímetros- yo también

Se dio la vuelta y avanzó por las mesas hacia el campo de quidditch. Sirius se puso también en pie con el resto del equipo, y siguieron a Jane entre las mesas. Sirius arrugó el entrecejo, Jane se había detenido junto a un chico de Huppleffuf que estaba diciéndole algo:

-Solo quería desearte buena suerte

-Ah... gracias- respondió Jane incómoda tratando de avanzar

-Cuando se le desea buena suerte a alguien se le da un beso- Jane abrió la boca para contestar, otra voz fue más rápida

-O con un puñetazo en los morros... ¿qué prefieres?- Sirius pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros de Jane

-Oh¿entonces es cierto?

-El que.. – preguntó Sirius

-Que estáis saliendo juntos

-Pues si...- Sirius avanzó hacia él- y ahora largo

El chico miró a Sirius con ojos asustados al verlo avanzar, se disculpó con Jane y se fue a su mesa corriendo. Jane notó como Sirius sin soltarla la guiaba hacía el campo y se dejó llevar. Sus compañeros de equipo iban delante de ellos hablando tranquilamente. Se detuvieron a observar el campo, las condiciones metereológicas... hacia un poco de viento.

-Tened cuidado cuando lancéis a los aros porque se os pueden desviar con este viento- Jane a su lado bufó.- lo se... no puedo evitarlo- añadió mirándola con ternura. Ella sonrió negando con la cabeza. Entraron al estadio para cambiarse.

Las graderías poco a poco fueron llenándose de gente, desde los vestuarios donde los dos equipos aguardaban la hora, se oían los gritos emocionados. Sirius estaba en pie dando vueltas sin detenerse. Siempre lo hacía antes de cada partido. Estaba cargado de adrenalina ya antes de salir. Pronto se hicieron las 11, Sirius cogió la escoba y su equipo le imitó. Abrió la puerta y todos pasaron por delante de él. La última en salir fue Jane que paso por su lado sonriéndole, la tomó de la muñeca antes de salir y la apegó al marco de la puerta

-Ten cuidado

-Siempre lo tengo

-Mentira... te gustan las malas compañías

-Me gustan más las compañías peligrosas- añadió con una sonrisa

-Me gusta el peligro

Musito Sirius antes de cerrar la distancia que les separaba y darle un beso en los labios. Un beso rápido, un roce frenético, un momento robado antes de salir al campo, un deseo de buena suerte, un te estaré cuidado en las alturas... Cuando se separaron y avanzaron hacia sus compañeros, vieron a Lily avanzar hacia ellos:

-Buena suerte- les dijo al pasar por su lado.

Cuando llegaron a la salida del campo y vieron a James con una sonrisilla tonta en sus labios, dedujeron lo que acababa de pasar...

* * *

Slythering les estaba dando guerra, más que ninguna otra vez, pero Gryffindor no se dejaba amilanar, estaban luchando cada punto, cada balón perdido. Sirius golpeaba con más fuerza la bludger, Jane estaba siendo imparable y James estaba suspendido en el aire buscando frenéticamente la snitch:

-He visto como la sangre sucia te deseaba buena suerte- le susurró una voz que arrastraba las palabras

-Si... y que- respondió James en tono frío

-Aprovecha ahora que puedes

-¿qué quieres decir?- le preguntó volviéndose a mirarle

-Las cosas van a cambiar Potter. Vigílala bien porque dentro de poco será un blanco fácil. Y dile a Black lo mismo, Jane esta en mi punto de mira- James cerró con fuerza las manos sobre la escoba

-Si te atreves a tocar a alguna de las dos... te juro que Sirius y yo nos encargaremos de mataros lenta y dolorosamente

-¿en serio?- preguntó Lucius con sorna

-Si- extrañamente, James estaba sonriendo

Una Bludger lanzada con toda la fuerza de un Black estuvo a punto de impactar contra Lucius, que logró esquivarla a duras penas, pero le golpeó en el tobillo dejándoselo en un ángulo extraño, y para rematar James se lanzó en un vuelo veloz que Lucius fue incapaz de seguir.

Unos segundos después James remontaba el vuelo con la snitch en su mano¡¡habían ganado, pero en el pecho del chico se había instado un sentimiento de desasosiego... que aumento cuando Lily fue corriendo a felicitarle. La envolvió en un fuerte abrazo...

-¿qué pasa?- le preguntó Lily al separarse y mirarle a los ojos

-Nada- añadió él con una sonrisa dándole un beso volviendo a atraerla hacia él...

El estadio de quidditch fue quedándose vacío poco a poco. James y los demás miembros del equipo se habían marchado a la sala común para celebrar su victoria con una fiesta, solo una persona quedaba en el campo, una persona que siempre se quedaba allí tras los partidos como ya era costumbre... su costumbre.

Jane entró al vestuario de las chicas, o mas bien de la chica, ya que era la única que jugaba al quidditch en el colegio. Abrió el agua caliente y empezó a desvestirse. Se envolvió con una toalla y fue cuando la puerta del vestuario se abrió, Jane esbozó una sonrisa al ver quien había entrado:

-¿Necesitas a alguien que te frote la espalda?- le preguntó Sirius

-Para eso hay hechizos- respondió ella con una sonrisa mirándole

-¿y no prefieres que lo haga yo?

Jane no respondió, se dirigió a la ducha y entró en su interior dejando caer la toalla fuera. Sirius se quitó toda la ropa en cuestión de segundos, cruzó el vestuario, que estaba mucho más ordenado que el de los chicos, y entró a la ducha... un calor lo sacudió de los pies a la cabeza cuando Jane entre el vapor, se volvió a mirarle. Desnuda, con el pelo hacia atrás cayendo por su espalda, el agua golpeando en su pecho, escurriéndose hacia abajo... humedeciendo todas las zonas de su cuerpo. Sirius se acercó a ella apoyando su mano en la curva de su espalda...

-¿Siempre haces lo que te de la gana?- le preguntó Jane notando como la mano del chico subía

-Si... es una mala costumbre

Sirius usó justo esa mano para atraer a Jane hacia su cuerpo, ella le rodeó por el cuello justo antes de besarse, el agua caliente chocaba sobre la cabeza de Sirius, se resbalaba por su frente hacia sus narices... introduciéndose en su boca, convirtiendo el húmedo beso en algo mucho más mojado, más caliente, algo que les subió la temperatura a los dos...

Las manos de Jane bajaron por los hombros de Sirius en una resbaladiza caricia, que hizo que él la atrajera más hacia su cuerpo, frotándose con ella... impidiendo las cosquillas que les producía el agua que corría entre ellos... Jane rompió el beso y le acercó algo con la mano...

-Lávame el pelo- musitó entrecortadamente

-A sus órdenes

Sirius cogió el bote de champú sin separar su cuerpo del de ella, que había empezado a besarle en el pecho, a recorrerle con la lengua con sus manos subiendo y bajando por su tórax. Sirius gimió, y dejó caer el bote para enredar sus manos entre el cabello de Jane empezando a enjabonarlo con cuidado... sin que ella dejara de besarle por todo el tórax...

Sirius observó como el jabón resbalaba por su frente, con mucho cuidado tiró de su pelo obligándola a levantar la cabeza hacía atrás, vio como el agua resbalaba por la frente de Jane hacía su cabello y espalda llevándose los restos de jabón..., ella estaba con los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos disfrutando de las relajantes caricias que Sirius le estaba dando al aclararle el pelo. Notó como sus labios y los del chico se volvían a encontrar... como la lengua de Sirius se iba introduciendo en su boca... sin dejar de acariciarle el pelo... Jane gimió en medio del beso..

-Dame.el.gel- le susurró Sirius sin dejar de besarla.

Jane sonrió en mitad del beso, y puso la botella entre los dos. Sirius la tomó, llenándose las manos de sustancia viscosa, que olía a violetas. Miró a Jane que se había separado un poco de él, húmeda, desnuda, perfecta, sonriéndole de manera pícara. Sus manos volaron hacia los brazos de la chica desde los hombros, bajando un una áspera caricia, sin dejar de mirarla, la cogió de las manos para volver a acercarla, poniéndola de espaldas a él apoyándola contra su tórax.

La caricia bajó por el cuello de Jane, hasta sus pechos, donde Sirius se entretuvo frotando con jabón, rodeándolos, amasándolos, presionándolos haciéndola suspirar en su cuello, haciendo que le diera pequeños besos..., las manos de Sirius bajaron por su vientre abarcándolo en toda su extensión y más abajo, donde Jane se sintió desfallecer cuando las manos de Sirius, resbaladizas y ásperas la acariciaron

Apoyó una de sus manos en la nuca de Sirius enredando sus dedos por el cabello negro de Sirius que se pegaba a su nuca, gimió antes de seguir dándole besos por el cuello, en la barbilla, suspirando.

Sus miradas se encontraron, Sirius sonrió antes de volverla a besar, sin dejar de acariciarla, notando como el agua resbalaba entre ellos mezclándose con la saliva de sus lenguas, agua caliente, cuerpos calientes, Jane empezó a moverse de espaldas a Sirius, iba notando como el cuerpo del chico iba endureciéndose.

Sirius gimió al notar moverse a Jane contra él sin dejar de besarle..., de acariciarle, la volvió muy despacio, se miraron en medio del beso, volvieron a cerrar los ojos, mientras las manos de Jane se quedaban en la cintura de Sirius y las de él bajaban por su espalda, recorriendo la cicatriz, mezclándose con las cosquillas del agua.. lanzándole descargas a todo el cuerpo. Jane se sentía acalorada, quizá fuera el agua, el vapor, o las manos de Sirius, pero necesitaba que pasara algo ya... necesitaba más, y le molestaba que él estuviera tan tranquilo acariciándola por todo el cuerpo... despacio y sin prisa, lo notaba excitado, pero no lo suficiente.

Las manos en la cintura de Sirius, bajaron hasta sus glúteos apretándolos, clavándole las uñas, notándolos bien formados... Sirius jadeó rompiendo levemente el beso, lo que le permitió a Jane atrapar su lengua entre sus labios y succionar con fuerza, mientras sus manos bajaban por las piernas de Sirius, rodeándolas de atrás hacia delante, volviendo a subir.

Sirius notó como las manos de Jane se cerraban sobre su miembro y empezaban a moverse con un ritmo lento que casi le hizo desfallecer, la atrajo hacia él por los hombros, susurrándole al oído, gimiendo pegado a ella... Jane sonrió, justo lo que quería, aumento un poco el ritmo y la fuerza y Sirius jadeó más alto...

Si Jane seguía así no iba a tener fuerza para nada, notaba que le estaba debilitando por momentos, enloqueciéndolo, dominándolo... notando como ella le besaba e iba iniciando un movimiento hasta dejarlo sentado en el suelo con la espalda sobre la fría pared... Jane rompió el beso unos momentos para mirarle, sin dejar de tocarle, los ojos de Sirius la miraron, oscuros, azules como un mar embravecido, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, y los labios entreabiertos para dejar escapar los suspiros que se iban de su cuerpo...

-Jane...- musitó el mirándola... preciosa, con el agua resbalando por sus curvas, las mejillas sonrojadas, una pícara sonrisa en sus labios, una sonrisa que le decía que ahora le tenía justo donde quería.

Jane se acercó más a él, y separó sus manos antes de sentarse a horcajadas, para empezar a besarle de nuevo, usando la cadera para rozarse, Sirius apoyó sus manos en el trasero de Jane atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo, pero fue ella la que poco a poco y mirándole fijamente se fundió con él.

Cuando Sirius se notó dentro de Jane, una sacudida lo recorrió, pero cuando ella empezó a moverse le enloqueció, apretó con fuerza el trasero de la chica que bailaba cabalgando sobre él. Estaba acostumbrado a tener el control, pero si Jane se lo pedía, no podía negarle nada, y si siempre iba a ser así se lo iba a dar siempre que quisiera.

La atrajo de la espalda con una de sus manos, se incorporó un poco para besarla, bajó por su mentón, su cuello, y finalmente sus pechos quedaron a su altura... atrapó uno con sus labios empezando a besarlo, succionarlo... arrancando gemidos de la boca de su amante, haciéndola arquear la espalda, haciéndola cabalgar más rápido, más fuerte, gemir más alto...

Cuando Sirius, sintió como su cuerpo se contraía, y el Jane también libero el pecho de la chica..., necesitaba aire, empezó a gemir con fuerza, notó como Jane apoyaba su mejilla en su frente, y Sirius escondió la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, dándole pequeños besos, Jane le abrazó con fuerza por los hombros, y él por la cintura...

Él movimiento se hizo más frenético, para los dos. Sirius abrió levemente los ojos, notaba la melena de Jane por su espalda, acariciándole, veía una cascada de pelo castaño frente a él, notaba el pulso frenético de Jane sobre su frente, a él se le salía del pecho al mismo ritmo que el de ella...

-Sirius- la oyó suspirar

Nunca nadie había pronunciado su nombre así, tan sensual, tan cargado de sentimientos, nunca se le había erizado la piel de esa manera, al notar el aliento de Jane en su oreja... cerró los ojos notando como su cuerpo se contraía, la beso en el cuello, pequeños besos recorriéndolo...

-Sirius- volvió a gemir ella, había más en aquel nombre de lo que aparentemente estaba diciendo y Sirius lo sentía

Entre los besos unas palabras escaparon de la boca de Sirius "_te quiero"_ musitó apretando los ojos con fuerza, cuando el calor se acomodó en la parte baja de su vientre explotando hacia todo su cuerpo... Jane jadeó más fuerte, Sirius no lo vio, pero estaba sonriendo, había oído sus palabras, se contrajo cada músculo de su cuerpo, toda ella se tensó casi al mismo tiempo que Sirius... ambos perdieron la noción de la realidad, ya no había agua o vapor, solo ellos dos, sus cuerpos fusionados, amándose...

Jane notó como Sirius resbalaba entre sus brazos acompañándola en el movimiento dejándola recostada sobre su pecho aún sentada sobre él. Ambos con los ojos cerrados, tranquilos. Jane le besó en el tórax acariciándole con suavidad antes de revelarle un secreto que le hizo sonreír... "_yo también a ti"..._

* * *

Las puertas de la sala común se abrieron para dejar paso a una pareja. Sirius y Jane las cruzaron, algunos curiosos se volvieron a mirarles. Jane se revolvió incómoda, a mirarles no, a mirarla... ¡pero bueno!. Notó como Sirius la arrastraba de la mano hacia donde estaban sus amigos hablando tranquilamente. Inmediatamente, se volvieron hacia ellos, Lily esbozó una sonrisa mirando a James:

-¿os lo habéis pasado bien?- les pregunto el chico de gafas

-¿Como que si nos lo hemos pasado bien?- preguntó Sirius atónito

-Jane resplandece- dijo de pronto Lily con una sonrisa- y eso solo puede significar una cosa- todos estallaron en carcajadas

-Muy graciosos- replicó bajo boca una Jane terriblemente sonrojada

-Vamos querida que no es para tanto- añadió Lily con una sonrisa condescendiente- si se te esta quedando un cutis de envidia...

-Como a ti- añadió Jane esta vez sonriendo pícaramente- que se te ponen las mejillas ardientes, como ahora- esta vez fue el turno de Lily para sonrojarse mientras los chicos sonreían

-¿dónde esta Peter?- cortó la conversación Sirius mirando a James los dos con sonrisas cómplices.

-Ha ido a recoger el libro de Dumbledore a la biblioteca- explicó Remus

Como atraído por el pensamiento, el pequeño Pettigrew cruzó las puertas de la sala común corriendo hacia ellos que estaban junto a la ventana...

-¡este libro es total!- gritó al llegar

Por encima de su hombro vieron el título de la portada "_grandes hechizos para grandes momentos"_. Peter abrió la primera página donde estaba el índice: 1. fuegos artificiales permanentes. 2. disfraces para la ocasión. 3. Hechizos desvestidores...

-¡Mira este!- exclamó Jane señalando el punto 14- Hechizos para tatuajes permanentes en partes raras del cuerpo

-¿en que estas pensando?- le preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa

-En que nuestros queridos amigos deberían llevar algo de por vida tatuado en alguna parte muy humillante y que todo el comedor lo viera

-Eso estaría bien- susurró James pensando

-Eso estaría muy bien- añadió Remus con una sonrisa-

-¿quizá en el culo?- sugirió Jane. Los 5 se volvieron a mirarla

-A veces das autentico miedo- le susurró Sirius, con una voz que no dejó en ningún momento de sonar entre divertida y orgullosa

-Este hechizo va a ser difícil de hacer sin que nos pillen- comentó Lily- y más si se lo queremos hacer en el trasero

-Tenemos hechizos desvestidores, y ese conjuro se podría poner sobre su silla- propuso James en voz alta

-Pero para eso deberíamos saber donde se van a sentar de antemano, y en el comedor es difícil- añadió Sirius

-No, si los obligamos a sentarse ahí- prosiguió Jane- si llegan tarde, o si antes hacen algo y luego se sientan... veréis...

Cinco cabezas se inclinaron sobre una sexta que hablaba en voz baja, escuchando en silencio, sonriendo cómplices entre ellos, urdiendo, acordando... iba a ser genial, y lo mejor de todo es que Dumbledore les había dado la clave para la venganza perfecta...

* * *

La mañana siguiente el comedor no vaticinaba nada especial, nada fuera de lo normal. Los alumnos entraron a desayunar como un lunes cualquiera, y los merodeadores no eran la excepción. Estaban comiendo en silencio cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, cuando vieron entrar a al profesor Flitwick y Dumbledore con semblantes serios caminando hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw. Todos se volvieron a mirarles, se dirigieron hacia una chica de sexto año que parecía asustada. Le dijeron algo y salió con ellos al pasillo.

Los rumores empezaron a correrse, pero nadie estaba preparado para algo como lo que había pasado... oyeron unos gritos procedentes del Hall, todo el comedor se quedó en silencio de nuevo tratando de escuchar lo que pasaba, de averiguar algo... se oían sollozos, mezclados con auténticos gritos de desesperación. Jane miró a Sirius que permanecía con semblante serio y preocupado... Dumbledore y Flitwick no volvieron a entrar, si lo hizo McGonagall más seria que de costumbre, y los ojos algo rojos. Todos la siguieron con la mirada... el ruido del correo alertó a algunos, y como cada mañana una enorme lechuza llevó a Lily el profeta.

-La pelirroja lo desenvolvió, la primera plana apareció ante ella:

-¡dios mío!- exclamó llevándose las manos a la boca horrorizada

-¿qué...- James se quedó en silencio al ver el titular

Los demás se volvieron a leerlo... sus rostros se ensombrecieron. Junto a una gran foto de una calavera a la que le salía una serpiente de la boca había un gran titular...

**GRAN MASACRE EN EL CONDADO DE CLAYTON.**

_Brutalmente asesinada una familia de venerables magos. Hija de 16 años única superviviente por no encontrarse en la casa._

* * *

_Y hasta aquí lo dejamos por hoy... en fin que espero que os guste, que me dejeis muchos reviews y que no os enfadeis conmigo porque no os conteste a los reviews, en el proximo prometo esplayarme..._


	18. Susto, broma, celos

**Hola a todos... ¡he vueltooo!**

**Agradecer a todo el mundo sus reviews: Clawy **(Gracias por el review, ahora sabrás lo que les ponen en el culo, aunque yo de gamberra tengo poco y me costo un montón pensarlo, sip, no se lo pusieron, pero recuerda que Caty Harry tienen la misma edad), **Lauramalfoy (**Jane se quedara embarazada, si, pero no ahora. Si no has entendido lo de las duchas de antes, quizá es porque no has leido las historias que siguen a esta que ya estan escritas, ya que esta historia es una precuela), **Saria Black (**Gracias por tu review, me alegro que te gustara lo de las duchas, y tranquila que de momento no va a pasar nada), **Amy Lupin (**Gracias por el review¿te parece lo bastante rápido, besos**), Niv Riddle (**si me dices esas cosas me pongo roja yo sola...¡un poco exagerada tu no?..., pero gracias de todos modo, en realidad, Jane se ira dos veces, la primera ya esta clara, la segunda aun la estoy pensando, Gracias por recordarme lo de Snape),** Cammiel** (¿que tepuedo decir?.. gracias por todo, es que quería que se le notara para más adelante jajajajaja, **Emma Feltom(**Muchas gracias por el review, y como ya dije, un tatuaje siempre implica algo más), **ChrisMcLoud (**gracias!),

**Decir que estoy a punto ya de sacarlos del colegio, creo que un capitulo o dos más a lo sumo... ya veremos.**

**Dedicar este capítulo a Cammiel, porque siempre logra sorprenderme y hacerme reír, porque tiene un humor que me encanta y porque me gusta cuando me amenaza aunque se nunca cumple, hasta que un día se canse de mi, y entonces veremos... jajajajajajajajajajaj**

**

* * *

CAPITULO 18: Susto, broma, celos...**

El tiempo iba pasando lentamente en Hogwarts, deprisa pero sin pausa, pero era un tiempo cargado de tensión, de miedo, se habían sucedido más ataques desde aquel lunes fatal, más alumnos del colegio habían perdido a algún familiar cercano, siempre bajo la estela de una calavera con lengua de serpiente, siempre bajo la sombra del señor oscuro.

La gente sabía su nombre, pero poco a poco dejaron de pronunciarlo, lo llamaban _el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, quien-tu-sabes_, eran tan brutales las acciones llevadas por sus seguidores, llamados mortífagos, que la gente tenía autentico miedo, era como si con pronunciar su nombre pudieran atraerlo, como si al llamarlo... Lord Voldemort, fuera a aparecer en el jardín.

Los alumnos estaban tensos, no pasaba día en que cuando el correo llegara, el silencio inundara el comedor y unos minutos después todos respiraban tranquilos.

Pero en medio de esta calma momentánea, 6 personas estaban preparando una pequeña venganza. El banco elegido a punto para realizarle el encantamiento con una pequeña modificación cortesía de Sirius Black y Jane Addams. Peter había investigado las costumbres de los Slythering, y Remus había preparado una trampa para que se sentaran justo donde ellos querían. James y Lily, por su parte habían preparado los hechizos desnudadores... estaba casi listo, solo faltaba el momento ideal, el día en que el comedor estuviera hasta los topes..., después de todo, unas cuantas risas iban a venirles muy bien a los alumnos de Hogwarts.

Era un sábado cualquiera en Hogwarts, la gente caminaba de un lado a otro aprovechando el receso de las clases, pero una personita llevaba unos días tensa, nerviosa, y Sirius Black lo estaba notando, y no le gustaba para nada que ella le contestara con evasivas, no le huía, pero sabía que había algo que no le había contado. Así que ese sábado por la mañana decidió tomar medidas drásticas.

Entró a la sala común y vio a Jane sentada delante de la chimenea con un libro sobre las rodillas y la mirada perdida en el crepitar de las llamas. Se acercó a ella para darle un suave beso en los labios arrodillándose delante...

-¿qué haces?- le preguntó con una sonrisa

-Leer- le contestó ella volviendo a levantar el libro

-¿qué te pasa Jane?- inquirió poniendo sus manos sobre los muslos de la chica

-Nada¿por qué me iba a pasar algo?

-Porque estas esquiva, otra vez. Porque tienes la costumbre de no hablar conmigo y guardártelo todo dentro

-Sirius- dijo Jane en un suspiro- de verdad...

-No vuelvas a darme largas. Vamos a dar una vuelta

Se levantó cogiendola de la mano, tirando de ella para levantarla y rodeándola por los hombros la arrastro fuera de la sala común. Empezaron a pasear por los pasillos del colegio en silencio. Sirius la guió a través de escaleras y atajos hasta la torre de astronomía. Subieron a lo más alto y salieron al balcón desde donde se podía ver todo el castillo.

-¡Vaya, es precioso- musito Jane

-Sabía que te gustaría- respondió él abrazándola por detrás

Jane se recostó sobre su pecho mirando, algo de la inquietud que la sacudía esos días se aligeró, pero ahí estaba, meditando si decírselo o no, pensando en como podía reaccionar, si reaccionaria como un adulto o como un niño.

-¿vas a decirme que te pasa?- le pregunto Sirius en un susurro en su oreja

-Es que...- Jane se volvió sentándose en el balcón-... es complicado, es solo una sospecha

-Jane, no he hecho nada

-Se que no has hecho nada... es que... bueno

-No empieces a divagar, puedes decirme lo que sea- Sirius volvió a ponerse de rodillas delante de ella y le tomó las manos que ella estaba retorciendo nerviosa.

-Tengo un atraso de una semana- susurró de pronto blanca como la pared- y nunca se atrasa

-¿un atraso de que?- le preguntó Sirius confundido

-Sirius... de la regla- bufó Jane molesta. El chico palideció de pronto- dime por favor que el día del estadio te pusiste el hechizo anticonceptivo, porque a mi se me olvido- Sirius abrió la boca... tenía mucho calor de pronto, y si embargo sabía que si le pinchaban no le iban a encontrar sangre.

-No me lo puse- dijo en un susurro, soltando las manos de Jane para desabrocharse la corbata

-¡joder!- Jane se puso en pie volviéndose de espaldas- no me lo puedo creer, esto es increíble... claro¿como te ibas a acordar, nunca te acuerdas- añadió con voz quebrada

-Eh, que tu tampoco te acordaste- protestó Sirius poniéndose en pie

-¡ya lo se!- le gritó llorando- y eso es lo que más me molesta

Sirius se quedó en pie detrás de ella, viendo como sus hombros se agitaban por el llanto. ¿Y si ella estaba?... ¿y si...¿cómo pudo cometer un horror semejante, él, el superexperto con las chicas, el señor lo hago siempre con protección y nunca pierdo la cabeza. Y si estaba..., no podía decirlo, y sin embargo necesitaba saberlo...

-Pero...¿estas... embarazada?

-No lo se, no me he... tengo miedo- musito Jane sin mirarle- esto es horrible, una tragedia, no puedo, ahora no...

-Vale, tranquila- Sirius la volvió para abrazarla de nuevo- no te preocupes de nada.

-¿cómo no me voy a preocupar?- musito Jane en su pecho- ¿y si...¿y si... ¡puedo estar embarazada!- exclamó mirándolo

-Eso es lo primero que tenemos que averiguar- le susurró limpiándole las lágrimas

-Pero... ¿y si... estoy embarazada?

-Ya lo pensaremos- le susurró Sirius abrazándola- no llores

-No puedo evitarlo... estoy asustada. No se que haré si...

-¿cómo que qué harás, querrás decir haremos- Jane levantó la cabeza para mirarle

-¿haremos?- musitó ella

-Por supuesto, o piensas ¿que te voy a dejar sola con esto?

-Yo...

-¡lo pensabas!- exclamó Sirius

-Pues si...

-Pero Jane¿no te he demostrado ya suficientes veces lo que siento por ti, además un embarazo es cosa de dos- Sirius la miró levantando una ceja- porque supongo que será mío

-¡por supuesto que si!- exclamó ella indignada

-No te enfades. No quiero que te alteres, era un broma

-No me trates como si estuviera... embarazada

-Pero es que puedes estarlo- le susurró él

-Tu lo has dicho... puedo... probabilidad

-Entonces salgamos de dudas. Seguro que en la biblioteca hay algún hechizo para saberlo-Sirius tiró de ella

-Pero...- Jane lo detuvo- ¿no podemos dejarlo para mañana, o la semana que viene o el mes que viene?

-¿por qué no esperamos nueve meses a ver que pasa?- añadió Sirius impacientándose- ¿acaso no eres una Gryffindor?

-Si, pero es que... Es que... yo... Sirius, yo...

-¿no quieres salir de dudas?- Jane asintió- Vamos- Sirius volvió a tirar de ella arrastrándola hacia la biblioteca- ¿crees que tendrás antojos?- le preguntó de pronto ganándose una colleja y una sonrisa .

* * *

Era ya de noche, todos estaban cenando cuando dos sombras entraron en el cuarto de los chicos de séptimo. Una de ellas se sentó sobre la cama, mientras la otra, más grande encendía la luz.

-¿Tu o yo?- le preguntó Sirius

-Tu- respondió Jane

-Recuéstate

Jane obedeció acostándose en la cama de Sirius, y se levantó la camisa del uniforme descubriéndose el vientre. Sirius se sentó en la cama a su lado. No pudo evitarlo, posó una de sus manos en el vientre plano de Jane.

-Tienes las manos heladas- protestó ella

Sirius sacó la varita y la apoyó en el vientre de la chica, ella cerró los ojos, oyó a Sirius susurrar unas palabras y un calor acumulándose en el vientre, entrando dentro de ella... recorriéndola, Jane no creía en Dios ni nada por el estilo, pero no pudo evitar empezar a rezar suplicando que todo fuera un susto.

Notó como el calor se iba desvaneciendo, sabía que algo se había iluminado, oyó a Sirius quejarse¿o era una risa¿o un suspiro, se estaba muriendo de la impaciencia, pero no podía abrir los ojos:

-Jane...¿no quieres mirar?- notó a Sirius recostarse a su lado

-Dime que es azul por favor- musito ella

-Es azul- le susurró él al oído- ha sido una falsa alarma

Jane abrió los ojos de golpe, a la altura de su ombligo había una pequeña esfera azul que iba desapareciendo poco a poco. Se sintió aliviada, tan aliviada que empezó a llorar. Notó como Sirius la abrazaba.

La verdad es que el también estaba aliviado, y un poco desilusionado, aunque nunca lo reconocería, ni bajo tortura. Para Sirius, que nunca había recibido el cariño de sus padres, la posibilidad de poder darle a alguien lo que no había tenido, era sin lugar a dudas atrayente. Pero pensándolo en frío, eran demasiado jóvenes, demasiado inmaduros, no, mejor esperar unos años antes de... sonrió apretando a Jane contra su pecho:

-Hemos de tener más cuidado- le musitó al oído

-Lo se

-Al menos de momento

-¿de momento?- susurró Jane mirándole desde su pecho

-Claro... algún día recordaremos esto, y entonces yo estaré nueve meses mimándote y cuidando de ti como si fueras una reina

-No me lo puedo creer. Sirius Black hablando de ser padre- añadió Jane con una sonrisa- ¿qué ha hecho el mundo para merecer algo así?- Sirius la ignoró

-Y como yo voy a ser padrino del hijo de James, Remus será el padrino de nuestra hija

-¿hija?- Jane estaba empezando a debatirse entre la diversión y el horror- ¿y si es un niño?

-No, nuestro primer hijo será una niña, con el pelo rizado como tu, pero negro como el mío, y tendrá los ojos verdes como un gato, y la llamaremos Catherine Black, y junto con el hijo de James y Lily, que se llamará Harry Potter, serán los nuevos merodeadores de Hogwarts... James y yo nos encargaremos de ello.

-¿de esto habláis por las noches?

-A veces. Normalmente James, pero ahora le entiendo

-¿y no te parece un poco... fuerte?- Jane se sentó en la cama mirándole- estáis pensando en ser padres y solo tenéis 17 años

-Pero sería bonito- suspiró Sirius

-Sirius, no sabes que va a pasar mañana, ni pasado, una guerra esta en ciernes, cualquiera de nosotros podría morir y no creo que en mucho tiempo puedas ni tan solo pensar en traer una criatura al mundo...

-Pero Jane- Sirius se sentó a su lado- ¿no te gustaría tener un hijo, alguien a quien cuidar?

-En medio de una guerra no

-Pero lucharemos en esa guerra

-Y podríamos morir, y no voy a traer un niño al mundo para dejarlo huérfano

-Pues yo quiero tener una niña

-Un niño es una...

-Niña

-Lo que sea- Jane estaba fastidiada- es una gran responsabilidad, y tu hablas de eso como si fueras a comprar una mascota

-La cuidaremos bien- Jane bufó, no podía creerse que estuviera teniendo esa conversación con Sirius

-Pareces una chica- le susurró Jane sonando a reproche

-¿cómo que una chica?- Sirius se sentó en la cama para mirarla

-Una de esas que leen novelas rosa...- Sirius se acercó a ella

-Repítelo- la retó gateando hacía ella- que no te he oído bien

-Que pareces una niña...- Jane retrocedió en la cama al verlo acercarse

-Eso me parecía

Jane no supo como había terminado debajo de Sirius... gritando y revolviéndose... "NOOOOO, POR FAVOR... COSQUILLAS NO... SIRIUS... NO LAS SOPORTO". Sirius siguió tocándola donde sabía que ella no podría dejar de reír...

Un deseo lanzado al cielo, una niña, y un niño, y dos estrellas que brillan más que las demás esperando su momento.

* * *

Viernes por la noche, y todo esta listo, el comedor se llenará esa noche hasta los topes, como suele suceder los viernes, al final de las clases.

Peter Pettigrew entró corriendo al comedor hasta sentarse al lado de sus amigos, que esa noche estaban especialmente callados.

-Estaban saliendo de la biblioteca- les susurra para que nadie les oiga

-Esperemos que recorran el camino que nos dijiste Peter- musitó Sirius, sino el hechizo de desnudo no se activará y no servirá de nada el tatuaje

-No os preocupéis, ellos siempre recorren el mismo camino

-¿y dices que cuando se sienten, tendrán el impulso irresistible de bajarse los pantalones?- le preguntó Remus a James

-Por supuesto, el muro de magia que hemos puesto los embrujará cuando lo atraviesen

-Y se activará cuando se sienten sobre el hechizo de tatuaje- finalizó Lily

-¿y que les vais a tatuar?- preguntó Remus que había embrujado los bancos para romperlos de modo que nadie se sentara allí.

-Esperad y lo veréis- añadió Sirius mirando a Jane los dos con sonrisas en los labios

Lucius Malfoy salía de la biblioteca seguido de sus dos guardaespaldas, Crabbe y Goyle. No aguantaba ni un segunda más en ese

* * *

colegio, estaba deseando salir para unirse al señor oscuro y convertirse en uno de sus mortífagos, matar a todos los sangre sucia... era lo que siempre había soñado, limpiar la sangre mágica de todos los bastardos que la mancillaban, servir a su señor, pero su padre había insistido en que permaneciera en el colegio hasta el final, y de ese modo poder espiar al estúpido de Dumbledore.

¡Ni que en las filas del señor oscuro no hubiesen espías que se encargasen justamente de eso!..., bufó molesto, pero no solo a los sangre sucia como esa Evans, también a los mestizos como Lupin, los que no estuvieran a favor de su causa, como Potter y su sombra, y sobretodo Black y Addams... Una sonrisa malvada apareció en sus labios... Addams, se las iba a pagar todas juntas. Algún día la vería sola por los pasillos del colegio, o por la calle, y entonces haría lo que siempre había deseado... tomarla, una y otra vez, haciéndola sufrir hasta que cayera muerta o hasta que pidiera clemencia¡oh si, ella iba a ser suya, a cualquier precio.

Avanzaron por un pasillo oscuro, hacia el gran comedor, cuando de pronto sintió algo caliente recorrerle. Se detuvo de golpe, Crabbe y Goyle también, miró a su alrededor, pero no vio nada, no había nada ni nadie... quizá hubiera sido un golpe de viento.

Continuaron hacia el comedor, cuando lo cruzaron Lucius no pudo evitar una mueca de desagrado, esos... niños, que comían y se reían felices, sangres pura mezclándose con mestizos y sangres sucia..., que vergüenza, como había degenerado ese colegio desde que Albus Dumbledore estaba bajo su dirección.

Cruzó las puertas franqueado por sus amigos, caminando hacia la mesa Slythering, solo quedaban tres sitios en el centro de la mesa. Con disgusto caminó hacia allí. Su prima Bellatrix le dirigió una sonrisa:

-Están rotas- le dijo con burla antes de que se sentaran señalando las banquetas

-Podrías haberlas arreglado- le replicó Lucius arrastrando las palabras

-Y también podría haber dejado que os dierais de culo contra el suelo- respondió esta entrecerrando los ojos

-Reparo- musitó Lucius arreglando el banco para sentarse con sus compañeros y cenar en silencio.

Crabbe y Goyle lo hicieron inmediatamente, empezando a comer como si hiciera años que no lo hacían. Lucius los miró con disgusto, se atusó la larga melena para dejarla detrás de sus hombros, aunque no era necesario, y con ademán majestuoso se apartó la larga túnica para sentarse sobre el banquito... empezó a notar un poco de calor, no estaba mal, a pesar de ser primavera hacía algo de frío. Se removió en la silla buscando un poco más de calor, de pronto ese calor aumentó, pero Lucius en lugar de asustarse, se sintió bien, muy bien, de echo se sentía mejor de lo que nunca se había sentido. Estaba desinhibido, y de pronto le pareció buena idea subirse a la mesa...

A partir de ahí, y como se suele decir, ya es historia, o más bien histórico, porque ese momento permaneció en los anales de la historia de Hogwarts. Lucius Malfoy subió encima de la mesa bajo la atónita mirada de sus compañeros...

-¿qué haces Lucius?- oyó a Bellatrix

Pero en ese momento, lo que más le apetecía era bajarse los pantalones y enseñar al mundo la perfección. Lucius estaba tan absortó en desabrocharse el pantalón, que no percibió que Crabbe y Goyle también estaban encima de la mesa, haciendo lo mismo que él.

Lucius oía silbidos y risas, todas para él, le encantaba, quería más, y por eso se bajó el pantalón de pronto hasta los tobillos, los gritos en el comedor aumentaron, y Lucius se dio la vuelta de un salto antes de subirse la camisa y bajarse los calzoncillos...

De pronto y sin previo aviso todo se aclaró, Lucius oía risas burlonas, oía silbidos. Se miró para descubrir con horror que estaba encima de la mesa con el culo desnudo de cara al comedor junto con Crabbe y Goyle, y que justo en esa zona tenía un pequeño escozor, pero no se podía mover, no al menos de momento.

-¿Bastardo carbón?- le preguntó uno de sus compañeros con sorna. La cara de Lucius debió ser un poema, porque el chico añadió- es lo que pone en tu culo

-¿qué?- logró articular con los labios

-Junto con dos figuritas en una posición rara, solo que una la tiene demasiado corta y no puede hacer nada. ¿es tu caso Lucius?

Lucius sintió la ira agolpándose en su pecho, las mejillas sonrojadas. Sabía quien había sido, y sabía porque había sido, se lo iban a pagar, con creces. Miró a sus amigos. Ellos tenían la misma frase pero en su caso el dibujo era un gorila haciéndose...¡que asco!. Notó que ya podía ir moviendo las manos, así que rápidamente se subió los pantalones, fue a bajar por el taburete junto con Crabbe y Goyle, de pronto este se rompió quedando los tres en el suelo unos encima de otros... Lucius consiguió apartarlos y salir lo más rápido del comedor bajo las risas y burlas de sus compañeros...

* * *

La mesa de Gryffindor era un de las que más silbaba. 6 personas observaban la escena divertidas, regodeándose en su éxito:

-¿bastardo carbón? Y ¿una postura del kamasutra?... ¡que bueno!- exclamó James golpeando a los dos en el hombro

-No ha sido nada- comentó Jane como si tal cosa

-Voy a recordar esto el resto de mis días- musitó Sirius- el día que Malfoy enseñó sus encantos a todo el comedor- los merodeadores rieron con ganas

-Aunque eso del final no estaba previsto- añadió Lily mirando a Remus

-Oh, me pareció buena idea que la banqueta se rompiera cuando bajaran

-Ha estado muy bien Remus- asintió Jane- y vuestro hechizo añadió mirando a James y Lily- y tus investigaciones han sido buenísimas Peter... deberías ser agente secreto o espía

El chiquitín enrojeció mirando a Jane, que levantó la vista hacia la mesa Slythering encontrándose con unos ojos negros fijos en ella. De pronto dejó de sonreír. Había un cierto reproche en ellos, pero lo que más había era decepción. Jane bajó la mirada algo avergonzada, Severus Snape tenía la cualidad de hacerla sentir mal con solo una mirada, pero ellos... Notó como Sirius la tomaba de la cintura antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Mira a Dumbledore- le susurró

Jane levantó el rostro para ver como Dumbledore y Lecter les sonreían satisfechos guiñándoles un ojo. Una triste sonrisa apareció en los labios de Jane, inmediatamente sus ojos fueron a Severus de nuevo que la miraba con tristeza. Era cierto que no había hablado con él en mucho tiempo, desde que estaba con Sirius, y que suponía que quizá no sabía lo que había pasado en navidades. De pronto sintió el impulso de hablar con él.

Los alumnos fueron saliendo del comedor poco a poco, entre risas felices, todos parecían más tranquilos ahora que tenían una pequeña distracción y algo de lo que hablar.

Jane oía a sus amigos reír entre ellos, pero no apartaba la vista de la mesa Slythering, y cuando vio levantarse a Snape esperó el tiempo suficiente, y se puso en pie.

-¿dónde vas?- le preguntó Sirius

-A la sala común, estoy cansada- No podía decirle que iba a hablar con Snape porque le odiaba

-Voy contigo

-No, quédate un poco más y termina eso

-¿segura?

-Si

Jane se dio la vuelta y caminó lo más tranquila que pudo hacia la salida, una vez allí, comenzó a correr para alcanzar a Snape, que siendo viernes estaría en la sala de astronomía mirando las estrellas. Subió varias escaleras, y al doblar una esquina de un pasillo, le vio a lo lejos...

-¡Severus!- le gritó. Él no se detuvo- ¡espera!- Jane le detuvo del brazo

-Suéltame Addams- protestó el soltándose de su brazo

-Comprendo que estés enfadado, pero es necesario que entiendas...

-¿estas saliendo con Black?- la cortó

-Si, pero eso no es...

-¡después de todo lo que te hizo estas saliendo con él, te has hecho igual que él y sus amigos, desobeces las normas, eres como ellos, humillas a tus compañeros...

-Mis compañeros a los que dices he humillado intentaron violarme en navidades- explotó Jane

-¿qué?

-Lo que oyes, Lucius, Crabbe, Goyle y Regulus intentaron violarme en navidades, por eso les hemos hecho esa broma

-No lo sabía- musitó Snape

-Pues ya lo sabes. Si Sirius no los hubiera visto...- terminó

-¡Sirius, siempre él- musitó Snape con odio- y tu para agradecérselo sales con él

-¡NO, me gusta, le quiero

-Jugará contigo, se cansará y entonces te dejará

-No hará eso- le dijo Jane con ojos brillantes

-Claro que lo hará, es lo que hace con todas

-No, a él le importo

-Hasta que se canse de ti. ¿estas segura que no se acuesta con otras chicas?

-¿por qué me haces esto?- le preguntó Jane con ojos vidriosos- sabes que estaba enamorada de él desde siempre, pero tu no te alegras por mi, eres mi amigo

-Por que soy tu amigo- susurró Snape pronunciando esa palabra con dolor- no quiero que te haga daño

-No me lo hará

-¿por qué tienes esa fe ciega en él?- Snape no lo entendía- él, que se ha acostado con medio colegio, que no tiene escrúpulos, que hizo una apuesta con sus amigos para besarte. ¿por qué confías en él?

-Por que se nunca me haría daño,

-¡yo tampoco!- explotó Snape de pronto. Jane le miró sorprendida haciendo que su piel cetrina enrojeciera levemente

-Estas celoso- musitó Jane sorprendida- ¿tienes celos de Sirius?

-¡no maldita sea, lo que quiero que entiendas es que él solo te romperá el corazón

-¿pero porque tendría que rompérmelo?

-¡por que es lo que siempre hace, quiere lo que no puede tener y cuando lo logra se cansa y lo rompe

-Conmigo no

-¿ah no, que conmovedor. Dentro de unos meses, cuando pase la novedad, o cuando vea algo que le guste más, ya me lo dirás

-No tienes que ponerte borde con todo esto- protestó Jane

-No me pongo borde, solo quiero que entiendas que él no te conviene

-¡eso tengo que decirlo yo!

-Pues decides muy mal

-¿qué quieres decir?- Snape enrojeció, pero se lo iba a decir

-Quiero decir que te quiero y te admiro desde el primer día que nos conocimos- Jane enrojeció- y que me molesta mucho verte con Black después de todo lo que te hizo, porque quería que estuvieras conmigo.

-Severus- el tono de Jane se suavizó, le tomó las manos- yo, lo siento, no lo sabía...

-¿y que vas a hacer?- le preguntó mirándola fijamente

-Yo..., no se. Eres un buen amigo.

-Pero no me quieres

-Te quiero mucho, pero no del mismo modo que tu me quieres a mi- añadió Jane con amargura- lo siento

-No te disculpes- Snape le soltó las manos- no puedo competir con él, alto, guapo, gamberro, Gryffindor...

-No digas eso- Jane le cogió las manos de nuevo para acariciarle la mejilla- tu eres una gran persona, eres muy inteligente, es fácil hablar contigo, y estoy segura de que algún día encontraras a alguien que te merezca de verdad

-Seguro- musito Snape

-¿Seguimos siendo amigos?- le preguntó Jane

-No se, dame tiempo

-Pero...

-Dame tiempo Jane- ella asintió

Notó como algo amargo le bajaba por el pecho, no quería perder a Severus, le apreciaba mucho, y sabía que no era como el resto de Slyterings, él, bajo esa fachada de odio e indiferencia, era una buena persona, con sus convicciones, pero buena persona. Sintió como el le soltaba las manos y Jane no pudo evitarlo, saltó a sus brazos dándole un fuerte abrazo.

Al principio, Snape se quedó quieto, no podía creer que Jane le estuviera abrazando de ese modo, notaba todo su cuerpo pegado a él, y había escondido la cabeza en su hombro. ¿Y porque no, era lo más cerca que la iba a tener nunca. La rodeó por la cintura atrayéndola hacia él, aspirando su aroma, acariciando con sus dedos los rizos que llegaban al final de la espalda.

Notó como poco a poco Jane se separaba, para mirarle con una sonrisa, se puso de puntillas y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla que le hizo enrojecer...

-Gracias por todo- musitó Jane- y si alguna vez necesitas algo, siempre estaré ahí

Severus Snape no podía hablar, nunca le habían dado un beso tan tierno, tan suave, tan cargado de cariño, un cariño sincero y sin condiciones. De echo nunca nadie le había dado un beso, y solo otra persona muchos años adelante le daría uno similar.

Se separó lentamente de ella y miró hacia el final del pasillo, una figura poderosa les miraba con odio, celos, unos ojos oscurecidos y Snape por primera vez se sintió intimidado, quizá si que Jane podía tenerle esa fe ciega, porque esa mirada sobre la chica era posesiva. Absorbente...

-Creo que será mejor que me vaya- musitó a Jane- y sobre todo que corras a hablar con Black

-¿Que?

-Nos ha visto

Jane se dio la vuelta de pronto para ver la figura de Sirius desaparecer por el pasillo, se volvió pero Snape ya se había ido. _"mierda"_ musitó antes de empezar a correr hacía la sala común a toda la velocidad que le daban sus piernas.

Cruzó el retrato de la dama gorda y se frenó en seco delante de los sofás, sus amigos la miraron curiosos, pero no había rastro de Sirius.

-Creíamos que estabas acostada- le dijo Lily

-Sirius...- consiguió articular recuperando la respiración

-Ha dicho que iba a la sala de astronomía- le dijo Remus- ¿qué pasa?

-Estaba hablando con Snape y nos ha visto- les dijo Jane

-Oh, oh- musitó James- seguro que esta enfadado, pero si estabas solo hablando con él

-Le estaba abrazando- musito

-¡Jane!- exclamó Lily

-¡se me acababa de declarar, no quería seguir siendo mi amigo... ha sido un impulso

-¿qué se te ha declarado?- preguntó James atónito

-Sabía que acabaría por hacerlo- musitó Lily

-¿y que le has dicho?- preguntó Remus

-¿qué le voy a decir?- protestó Jane exasperada- que le quiero pero como amigo.

-Pues deberías hablar con Sirius- le dijo James

-¡eso es lo que quiero, pero no se donde esta!

-Ven

James se levantó y subió por las escaleras hacia la sala común. Jane le siguió, Vio como James sacaba el mapa y lo examinaba con cuidado...

-Esta en el campo de quidditch

-Gracias- Jane se dio la vuelta para salir corriendo

-Jane- ella se detuvo para mirarle- es muy celoso, ten paciencia

-Lo se... Gracias

* * *

Sirius estaba dando vueltas por el campo subido en su escoba, estaba furioso con ella. Abrazando a Snape, cuando era él le único con derecho a notar esos brazos por su cuello. ¿cómo se había atrevido a abrazar a otro?... a Snape, se inclinó más sobre el palo de la escoba ganado velocidad. ¿A cuantos más había abrazado?... abrazando a Snape¿a cuantos le había dado un beso?... estaba abrazando y besando a Snape. Y él sin enterarse, loco por ella y ella jugando con él...

Rodeó los postes y voló hacia los otros a toda velocidad. Le pareció ver una sombra en las gradas, frenó en seco. Jane estaba allí mirándole, con el pelo suelto bailando con el viento, enredándose en su rostro, iluminada por la tenue luz de la luna. Le saludó con la mano y una sonrisa.

Muy enfadado, Sirius, se dio media vuelta y continuo dando vueltas por el campo, no iba a hablar con ella, así que hasta que no se marchara no iba a bajar. Jane bufó molesta, y se sentó en las gradas hasta que él se cansara. Si él era cabezón ella más.

La noche se fue oscureciendo, las estrellas brillaban en lo alto y se había levantado un viento frío y cortante. Sirius seguía dando vueltas por el campo de quidittch, estaba helado y entumecido. Jane por su parte se había acurrucado en uno de los asientos cubriéndose con la túnica todo lo que le era posible, estaba empezando a tiritar. Eran casi las dos de la mañana y allí seguían, ninguno sin querer ceder.

Sirius se volvió hacia las gradas donde Jane estaba sentada, la veía tiritar de frío, el mismo estaba helado. Así que viendo que ella no iba a ceder, decidió por un vez, que no le merecía la pena que ella enfermara por tener demasiado orgullo para escucharla justificar su comportamiento.

Voló hacia ella y se poso delante con elegancia. Jane levantó la cabeza de las rodillas mirándole irritada:

-¿ya te has casado de dar vueltas?- le preguntó

-Si, me voy a la sala común

-Bien- Jane se puso en pie- necesito hablar contigo

-No tengo ganas de oír nada- le susurró el

-Pues vas a hacerlo- le dijo Jane cruzándose de brazos

-Ven- le dijo con tono autoritario. Jane avanzó hacia él

-¿qué quieres?

-Te escuchare en la sala común, aunque ya se lo que me vas a decir. Que no es lo que parece, que Snape es tu amigo... que solo le estabas ayudando a decidir si su colonia era la mejor...- mientras decía todo esto, Sirius se había colocado detrás de ella y había pasado su escoba entre las piernas de ambos.

-Es cierto que es mi amigo, pero no voy a tratar justificarme, le estaba abrazando con todo conocimiento de causa- le dijo Jane levantando la mirada por encima de su hombro

-Así que no lo niegas

-No. No estaba haciendo nada malo

-De eso hablaremos en la sala común. Hace mucho frío para ti

Jane calló notando como Sirius daba una patada en el suelo y ambos se elevaban. Por suerte, Jane había aprendido a dejarse llevar en la escoba. Si no fuera porque los dos estaban enfadados, habría sido un agradable paseo hasta una de las torres más altas del castillo, lo que si notó Jane, es que al estar pegada a Sirius tenía menos frío, así que se acomodó un poco más sobre su tórax.

Sirius notó a Jane pegarse más a él, el enfado se le pasó, pero solo un poco, lo justo, como para quitar una mano de la escoba y posarla sobre la cintura de la castaña atrayéndola más a él.

Cruzaron por una de las ventanas de la sala común que Sirius abrió con magia. Se posaron en el suelo. Sirius, inmediatamente soltó a Jane dando a entender que la tregua había terminado. Ella suspiró caminando hacia la chimenea para buscar el calor que de pronto la había abandonado.

-¿y bien¿de que querías hablar?- Jane se dio la vuelta lentamente para ver a Sirius sentado de cualquier manera en el sofá

-Iba a explicarte lo que ha pasado

-Esta claro. Has abrazado y besado a Snape

-Si... tu sabes que somos amigos ¿verdad?- Jane se cruzó de brazos

-Para mi desgracia si- añadió Sirius mirándola enfurruñado

-He ido a hablar con él para explicarle el porque de la broma

-¿le has dicho que hemos sido nosotros!- dijo incorporándose en el sofá

-Por favor- bufó Jane- todo el mundo sabe que hemos sido nosotros, aunque no hayan pruebas

-¿y que te ha dicho?

-Básicamente te ha criticado diciendo que cuando te canses de mi me tiraras como un pañuelo usado... y

-¡eso es mentira!

-Se lo he dicho yo- añadió Jane con una sonrisa haciendo asentir a Sirius

-Bien, era para dejarlo claro

-Y... se me ha declarado

-¡QUE!- Bramó Sirius poniéndose en pie- ¿esa serpiente se te ha declarado?

-Pues si- añadió Jane tranquila

-¿y que le has dicho?- preguntó Sirius de pronto... iba a matar a Snape lentamente y con mucho dolor

-Que iba a dejarte a ti para salir con el...

-¡que!

-¿tu que crees idiota?- le preguntó Jane caminando hacia él hasta ponerse delante

-No se...- Jane le empujó del pecho haciendo que se sentara de nuevo

-Pues que...- Jane se sentó encima a horcajadas- ... que le aprecio mucho...- le dio un beso en la mejilla- que le quiero como amigo...- le dio uno en la nariz, Sirius había apoyado sus manos en los muslos de la chica-... y que no podía corresponderle...- terminó con un beso en la comisura de los labios de Sirius

-¿y el abrazo?- le preguntó con voz ronca

-Fue para despedirnos- Jane enredó sus manos por el pelo de Sirius- para darle las gracias por todo- apoyó su frente junto a la del chico rozando su nariz con la suya- un abrazo y un beso entre amigos, para darle las gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por mi- terminó en un susurró bajando sus manos hasta el pecho de Sirius aflojándole la corbata

-¿y nada mas?

-Nada mas- terminó Jane dándole un suave beso en los labios que bajó por su mentón mientras las manos de la chica se colaban por dentro de la camisa abierta de Sirius acariciándole

-¿y crees que siendo mimosa conmigo vas a lograr que se me pase el enfado?

-Puedo ser muy persuasiva- le susurró Jane mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja- muy...muy persuasiva- mientras una de sus manos bajaba por el abdomen de Sirius hasta el inició de sus pantalones haciéndole dar un respingo

-Si crees que con esto vas a ahhhh!

-A que...- musitó Jane colando una de sus manos por dentro del pantalón

-A ablandarme...- consiguió articular entre jadeos

-No quiero precisamente ablandarte...- añadió ella con una pícara sonrisa

Y cuando notó como la mano de Jane, sin dejar de besarle, empezaba a acariciarle por dentro del pantalón, supo que estaba perdido... y sobre todo que ella estaba perdonada.

* * *

Bueno, pues hasta aquí llegamos hoy, en fin, que espero que os haya gustado... por cierto¿sabeis que haría mas feliz que nada a esta humilde chica?...

LLEGAR CON ESTE CAPITULO A LOS 100 REVIEWS... ¿me lo concedereis?


	19. ¿Que será será?

**Hola a todos! He vuelto**

**He de reconocer que no tenía idea de actualizar hasta llegar a los 100 reviews, pero como me he quedado cerca y hoy no tengo nada mejor que hacer jejejejejeeje (triste ¿no?), en fin. Gracias a Emma Feltom (**no se que va a pasar, de momento lee y lo sabrás), **luna black (**pelea quieres... pelea tendrás**), Cammiel (**menos mal que he arreglado el final, poruqe sino seguro que me quitas de tus favoritos**), xX Ashley Xx, Saria Black, Niv Riddle (¿**como iba a rechazar semejante oferta, lee al final y ya me lo dirás**), Karol (**no te preocupes, espero que te siga gustando y que me lo vayas diciendo cuando puedas**), Clawy (**lo de las estrellas, es que parecía bonito pensar que las dos estrellas que bbrillamban más eran Harry y Cat esperando su momento para llegar a la tierra**), Chris McLoud (**se acuerdan, han aprendido la leccion, pero todos sabemos que un calentón es lo que tiene

**Dedicar este capitulo a Niv Riddle para que se inspire buena cosa... y si no la inspira, pues al menos espero que se alegre.**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 19¿Qué será,... será?**

Hogwarts, colegio de magia y hechicería, lugar de sabiduría y aprendizaje. Y sobre todo, a finales de abril lugar donde empiezan a desatarse mareas, nervios, histeria... sobre todo entre los alumnos de 5, más entre los de 7, la cosa es exagerada, ya que en ese curso se juegan su futuro laboral con los temidos EXTASIS.

Es un sábado por la mañana a mediados de abril, donde los pájaros cantan (_NA y las nubes se levantan que caiga un chaparrón de azúcar y turrón, no me he podido resistir)_ y los árboles empiezan a estar en flor, hace una temperatura agradable, que invita a tumbarse al sol junto al lago, y eso es precisamente lo que quieren hacer unos Gryffindors, en realidad dos Gryffindor:

-Podemos salir al jardín en lugar de estar aquí encerrados- protestó James

-Estamos estudiando- se limitó a responder Lily

-Podéis estudiar al sol- protestó Sirius

-Seguro que cuando estemos al sol queréis hacer algo más, como lanzar piedras al calamar gigante- respondió Jane

-Cierto, mejor nos quedamos aquí- añadió Lily

-No se que hemos visto en vosotras... muermos- protestó Sirius

-¡Pues mira por donde yo tampoco lo entiendo!- saltó Jane de pronto enfadada- y ahora dejadnos estudiar... por favor

-¿lo ha pedido por favor?- le preguntó Sirius a James, este asintió- Jane... estas empezando a asustarme.

-Y por que- pregunto ella con voz cansina, sin levantar la vista de los pergaminos

-¿cómo que porque?- saltó Sirius indignado. James a esas alturas estaba sentado mirando su deporte favorito... como Jane y Sirius discuten por cualquier tontería- porque deberías echarnos a patadas en el culo en lugar de pedirlo por favor

-Como no calles, no va a ser en el culo donde te la voy a dar- Sirius hizo una mueca de dolor

-Eso esta mejor... y ahora si te levantas y vamos al lago será perfecto

-No me voy a levantar

-Me aburro

-Pues haz los deberes para variar- sugirió Jane

-¿qué haga que?

-Los deberes

-Pero Jane...

-¡ni pero Jane ni nada!- saltó indignada poniéndose en pie para encarar a Sirius- ¡me parece muy bien que tu no hagas nada, pero al menos respeta a los que si nos importa un poco!

-Pero si os respeto

-¡PUES CALLATE Y DEJANOS ESTUDIAR!

-Pero...- Sirius dudó un momento- ¿estas con la regla?

-YA SABES QUE NO...

-¿entonces, porque estas tan irritable?

-¿PORQUE NO ME DEJAS TRANQUILA Y TE VAS?

-No quiero irme. Me lo paso bien molestándote

Jane le miró entrecerrando los ojos, con un rápido movimiento cogió los libros y caminó hacia el retrato de la dama gorda, y salió.

-¿no crees que te has pasado?- le preguntó Lily

-Es que no entiendo porque estáis estudiando

-Porque están cerca los exámenes

-¡pero si quedan dos meses!

-Y algunos no somos tan listos como tu, y necesitamos estudiar

Sirius se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia el retrato de la dama gorda con la intención de buscar a Jane y convencerla para hacer algo, lo que fuera. No había ni rastro de ella en el pasillo, así que decidió probar suerte en la biblioteca.

Jane salió por el retrato y miró a todos lados, sabía que tarde o temprano Sirius iría a buscarla, y empezaría por la biblioteca, así que decidió ir a la vieja aula de encantamientos que estaba en la torre norte y que ya nadie visitaba.

Empezó a andar hacía allí sumida en sus pensamientos. No entendía porque Sirius era tan insistente, y no la dejaba estudiar, vale que todavía faltaban dos meses para los exámenes, y se lo sabía casi todo, pero era importante que repasara sin descanso si quería entrar en el cuerpo de aurores, necesitaba unas notas excelentes, ya que por desgracia, los examinadores eran mucho más exigentes con las chicas que con los chicos.

Suspiró frustrada, después de todo siempre pasaba lo mismo. Cuando entró al equipo de quidditch lo hizo por ser la mejor, pero es que tuvo que aguantar unas pruebas durísimas, porque el capitán la forzó más que al resto. Quizá para hacerla ver que ese no era un deporte de chicas, pero cuando vio lo buena que era... y Jane le recordó que en el reglamento no había nada que dijera que una chica no podía jugar, el terminó por aceptar. Y Jane tenía la intuición de que algo parecido iba a pasar esa vez, y más con su aspecto frágil y delicado, aunque ella no tuviera nada de todo eso...

Abrió la vieja puerta del aula y entró a su interior. Con un movimiento de varita, abrió las ventanas y una brisa de primavera empezó a limpiar el cuarto de humedad.

Se sentó en un pupitre y miró a su alrededor, una sonrisa acudió a sus labios al ver la mesa del profesor, Sirius la había llevado en un descanso entre clases hasta allí. Bueno, decir que la había llevado era decir mucho, en realidad la había secuestrado hasta allí para arrinconarla encima de la mesa, aunque claro, ella se dejó, así que no podía considerarse secuestro. Empezó a estudiar tranquilamente...

* * *

Sirius estaba desesperado, había ido a la biblioteca, al lago, al comedor, a la sala de los menesteres, a las mazmorras, a la torre de astronomía... y ella no aparecía. Se hacía casi la hora de comer y no había señales de Jane, y se aburría un montón, se aburría un montón desde hacía algunos días, no... hacía ya semanas, desde que Jane empezó a estudiar de una manera frenética. 

Bufó molesto y decidió caminar hasta el comedor, probablemente ella aparecería a la hora de comer, o eso esperaba, y desde luego no iba a dejar que luego se marchara a estudiar... ah no..., se la iba a llevar a algún sitio aunque fuera a rastras, pero estaba tan aburrido y justo en ese momento, Severus Snape apareció por el pasillo caminando hacía él leyendo un libro.

Sirius se apoyó en la pared, él no lo había visto por ir enfrascado en su libro. Sonrió satisfecho, por lo menos se distraería un rato con ese, además le debía una por tratar de apartar a Jane de su lado. Snape estaba casi delante de él:

-Hola Quejicus- le saludó. El chico alzó la vista del libro, lo miró y sin contestar nada, siguió adelante- Jane me contó que te le declaraste- eso si que lo hizo detenerse

-Si¿y que?- preguntó mirándolo con ira

-¿enserio pensaste que ella te preferiría a ti antes que a mi?

-Pensaba que ella tendría el suficiente sentido común como para saber quien le conviene.

-Y ese eres tu ¿no?- le preguntó Sirius poniéndose delante

-Por supuesto, tarde o temprano te mostrarás tal y como eres, y ella vendrá a mi

-¿perdona?... ella nunca irá a ti por voluntad propia. Además, no te puedes comparar conmigo

-Por suerte no... yo tengo cerebro- Sirius, cansado ya... cogió a Snape de la túnica estampándolo contra la pared levantándolo del suelo unos centímetros

-Mira Quejicus... que te quede muy claro. Como te acerques a Jane, o le vayas con ideas raras, o cualquier cosa... te juro que me las pagarás- le susurró Sirius acercándose, invadiendo el espacio de Snape

-No te tengo miedo Black

-Pues ténmelo, porque te juro que te matare como te acerques a ella

-Somos amigos, aunque te pese- Snape sonrió- ¿y sabes una cosa, ella siempre venía a mi cuando os peleabais, buscaba mi consuelo... y yo cuidaba de ella- Sirius entrecerró los ojos, pero Snape no calló- cuando os peleasteis en Hogsmeade estuvo llorando en mi hombro, yo la llevé a la enfermería en brazos, en sexto... ¿sabes que fui el primero en verla con el pelo suelto, el día que le tiraste la poción, comí con ella en el campo de quidditch, estuvimos horas juntos, y casi todas las noches paseábamos a la luz de la luna...

-Y que- saltó Sirius agresivo empujándolo con más fuerza contra la pared

-¿no lo ves Black, Jane siempre viene a mi... siempre me busca, la noche de la broma vino a buscarme porque sabía que estaba disgustado con ella, vino a justificarse... ella- empezó Snape- siempre- siguió con una sonrisa- viene- pausa- a mi

Sirius le miró furioso, si se ponía a pensarlo, Snape tenía razón, mucha razón, y aunque desde que estaban juntos, no lo había visto con ella, tampoco significaba que Jane no hubiera ido a buscarle, a estar con él... ¡maldita sea, no tenía ni idea, pero no le gustaba nada, y la sonrisita de Snape no hacía sino irritarle más:

-¿qué pasa Black?... ¿te esas dando cuenta de que si puedo competir contigo¿no?

-Esa fue la gota que colmó la paciencia de Sirius, que volvió a impulsar con fuerza a Snape contra la pared...

-Aléjate de ella- Sirius le miraban entrecerrando los ojos

-¿y si es ella la que viene?- añadió Snape con malicia

-ELLA NO VA A IR MÁS A BUSCARTE...

Le gritó Sirius elevando uno de sus puños sobre su cabeza, Snape cerró los ojos satisfecho, si le pegaba, él podía ir a contárselo a Jane y ella tomaría cartas en el asunto al darse cuenta de cómo era su noviecito...

-¡SIRIUS BLACK¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?- esa también era una buena opción, pensó Snape con una sonrisa

Sirius se volvió lentamente, para ver a Jane plantada delante de él, cargada de libros y cara de estar bastante furiosa...

-¡suéltale inmediatamente!

-No te metas en eso- bufó Sirius- esto es entre Quejicus y yo

-¡Estoy segura que sea lo que sea no hace falta que lo arregléis a golpes!- Sirius la miró unos momentos, y soltó a Snape que avanzó hacia ella

-Jane, lo siento, no era mi intención que nos vieras... es que bueno, Black me insultó

-¡yo no te insulte!

-Y me defendí...

-No me interesa- le cortó Jane mirándole enfada- estoy segura de que pasara lo que pasara, tu también le provocaste- Snape enrojeció levemente

-¿le vas a justificar?- susurró Snape

-No, pero tampoco me voy a poner de parte de ninguno de los dos

-¡pero Jane...

-Calla Sirius, que para ti también hay- añadió ella fulminándolo con la mirada

-Jane, ha estado a punto de pegarme

-Lo se...- Jane se encaró a Sirius- debería darte vergüenza... pegar a alguien que es mucho más débil que tu

-Me provocó- musitó Sirius

-¿Y como siempre lo arreglas todo a golpes!

-Yo no hago eso...

-Por supuesto que si. Y ahora quiero que tengas clara una cosa. No quiero que molestes más a Severus. Déjale en paz o tu y yo acabaremos muy mal.- Sirius vio a Snape sonreír triunfante, mientras se encaminaba hacia el final del pasillo

-¿qué quieres decir con eso?

-Snape es amigo mío, y no quiero que le molestes

-Quejicus solo quiere hacernos daño para separarnos

-¡eso es mentira, el nunca haría algo así

-¡Pues claro que si... me odia y no puede verte conmigo!

-¡Pero a mi me aprecia, y sabe lo que siento por ti, nunca hará nada que pudiera hacerme daño

-¡pues claro que si, haces muy mal confiando en él!

-¡nunca me ha dado motivos para pensar eso!

-¿POR QUÉ CONFÍAS EN ÉL, TE ESTOY DICIENDO QUE QUIERE SEPARARNOS

-Y YO TE DIGO QUE ÉL NO HARÍA ESO

-QUE SI

-QUE NO

-Lo que quieras- musitó Sirius enfadado

-¿y porque os estabais peleando?

-No es asunto tuyo- añadió Sirius

-Por supuesto que lo es

-No-lo-es

-¡Eres imposible!

-¡mira quien fue a hablar!- Jane se dio media vuelta- ¡estoy harta!

-¿dónde vas?

-No te importa

-Te vas con él¿verdad?

-Con quien

-Con Snape, para que te consuele

-¿pero que dices?

-Es lo que siempre haces. Te peleas conmigo y corres a consolarte con él

-¡Yo no hago eso!

-POR SUPUESTO QUE LO HACES. LO HACES SIEMPRE

-¿ASI QUE ESE ES EL PROBLEMA, TIENES CELOS DE ÉL

-¡PUES SI!

-PUES NO TIENES PORQUE

-NO QUIERO QUE TE VUELVAS A ACERCAR A ÉL

-TU NO ERES NADIE PARA DECIRME A QUIEN PUEDO ACERCARME Y A QUIEN NO

-Que no?... que no?... ¿Y SI NO SOY NADIE¿PUEDES DECIRME QUE MIERDA DE RELACIÓN TENEMOS?

-¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESO?

-QUE SI NO PUEDO DECIRLE A MI CHICA QUE NO ME GUSTA QUE ANDE CON OTROS CHICOS...

-YO NO ANDO CON OTROS CHICOS

-LE ABRAZASTE

-YA TE EXPLIQUE LO QUE PASO

-¿Y COMO SE QUE NO PASÓ NADA MÁS?

-¡PERO QUE DICES!

-QUE COMO SE QUE ENTRE VOSOTROS NO HA PASADO NADA EN ESTE TIEMPO. SIEMPRE HAS IDO A BUSCARLE CUANDO NOS HEMOS PELEADO. NO ME EXTRAÑARÍA QUE...

-¡BASTA!. ¿TU ME ESTAS ACUSANDO A MI DE... DE QUE... BUSCO A OTROS?... POR FAVOR.. TODOS SABEMOS DE LOS DOS QUIEN ES EL MÁS PROMISCUO

-YA NO...

-¿Y COMO LO SE¿CÓMO PUEDO FIARME DE TI?

-NO TE HE DADO MOTIVOS PARA DESCONFIAR

-Y YO A TI TAMPOCO

--¿Cómo que no, TE HE VISTO CON ÉL

-Metetelo en la cabeza... ¡ES MI AMIGO!

-PUES NO QUIERO QUE TE VUELVAS A ACERCAR A ÉL. QUIERO QUE DEJEIS DE SER AMIGOS

-PUES NO

-JANE, NO VOY A TOLERAR QUE ANDES CON OTROS

-LO QUE YO NO VOY A TOLERAR ES QUE DECIDAS CON QUIEN PUEDO HABLAR Y CON QUIEN NO

-PUES ENTONCES QUIZÁ DEBERÍAMOS REPLANTEARNOS LA RELACION

-¿QUÉ QUIERES DECIR¿QUIERES QUE TERMINEMOS?

-¡RESPONDE!

-Por lo que veo tu si- añadió Sirius mirándola dolido

-Yo no he dicho eso

-Me has preguntado si quiero terminar

-Tu has dicho que deberíamos plantearnos la relación

-Y APROVECHAS PARA PROPONERME QUE TERMINEMOS... ¡CLARO, ASÍ PUEDES CORRER A SU LADO

-¡BASTA!. ESTOY CANSADA DE ESTO. PIENSA LO QUE QUIERAS. HEMOS TERMINADO

-ME PARECE BIEN

-BIEN

-ESTUPENDO

-GENIAL

Jane se dio media vuelta y comenzó a andar por el pasillo, mientras Sirius caminaba hacia el otro lado. Ni Jane vio como Sirius se apoyaba en la pared resbalando hasta el suelo desecho. Ni Sirius vio como Jane empezaba a llorar con fuerza mientras caminaba rápidamente...

* * *

Remus Lupin salía de la biblioteca, de hacer unos ensayos para DCAO, cuando vio una pequeña figurita andar por el pasillo. 

-Jane- la llamó, pero ella no se dio la vuelta. Corrió para alcanzarla- Jane espera- la cogió de la mano- ¿qué te ha pasado?

Jane no respondió, simplemente le miró con los ojos rojos e hinchados antes de abrazarle y empezar a llorar en su pecho. Remus la rodeó con cuidado, acariciándole el pelo hasta que se calmara:

-¿alguien te ha hecho daño?- le preguntó Jane negó con la cabeza

-Acabo de romper con Sirius- musitó ella sin levantar la cabeza

-¿qué?- Lupin la tomó de los hombros para mirarla- ¿qué has hecho que?

Estábamos discutiendo, ha dicho que quizá deberíamos replantear la relación y le he preguntado si quería terminar... y he terminado gritándole que habíamos acabado

-¿y que ha hecho él?

-Nada, ha dicho que le parecía bien...

-Jane, debéis hablar. No podéis terminar porque le hayas dicho eso en medio de una pelea

Jane negó con la cabeza antes de sollozar con más fuerza y volver a abrazar a Remus. Este suspiró, eran los dos demasiado impetuosos.

-Vamos a la cocina, comeremos allí y me lo cuentas todo con calma- Jane asintió dejándose arrastrar

* * *

Sirius permanecía en el suelo, en el mismo sitio que antes. No podía soportarlo, ella quería terminar..., no, había terminado con él. Quizá quería explorar otras opciones..., solo pensar en Jane con otros chicos, se le revolvía el estómago. No iba a poder soportar estar lejos de ella, y mucho menos verla con... otros. 

Pero ella lo había decidido, había decidido acabar con lo que tenían, y él no había echo nada por detenerla, pero es que era la primera vez que una chica terminaba con él... y no había sabido reaccionar. ¿pero que podía hacer si ella no quería estar con él, pues estaba claro, dejarle el camino libre, apartarse y matar al cualquier aprovechado que le haga daño.

Se levantó del suelo, de pronto, la idea de ir al comedor le pareció absurda, así que se dirigió hacia la sala común y subió a su cuarto, después de todo, ella nunca la había dicho que le quería, siempre se había limitado a "_yo también a ti_"... y frases por el estilo, de esas que solía usar él en tiempos lejanos ... en sus tiempos de conquistador...

* * *

Los meses fueron pasando en Hogwarts, los exámenes estaban cada vez más cerca, y los de séptimo aprovechaban cualquier momento para estudiar conscientes de que su futuro se decidiría en una semana a final de curso.

Las cosas entre Jane y Sirius, no habían mejorado en absoluto, ninguno de los dos había tratado de hablar con el otro, quizá por orgullo, quizá por miedo... y la situación era cada vez más tensa entre los dos. Sus amigos iban de uno a otro tratando de iniciar el proceso de paz. Sabían que se echaban mucho de menos el uno al otro, pero ahí estaba, el orgullo que les impedía resolver sus diferencias.

Por las mañanas, para desayunar, se sentaban juntos, pero cada uno a un lado de la mesa, separados por grandes murallas... separados por sus amigos, no se dirigían la palabra, ni tan solo se miraban, no al menos cuando alguien podía percibirlo, y sus únicas conversaciones eran del tipo... "Balck, pásame el zumo de calabaza", "cógetelo tu misma Addams". Y ahí acababa la cosa.

Por supuesto, se había corrido la voz de que habían terminado, así que todas las chicas empezaron a rondar de nuevo a Sirius, que volvió a sonreírles como hacía antaño, con esa sonrisa sexy y vacía que las volvía locas. Y sin embargo ninguna consiguió nada de él.

Jane por su parte, también tenía algunos chicos detrás de ella. A los que ignoraba de manera descarada. Ya había tenido suficiente con un chico para ese año. No quería saber nada más.

Una mañana a finales de mayo, durante la hora del desayuno, Dumbledore se puso en pie para dar una noticia a los de séptimo:

-Estimados alumnos de séptimo año. Tengo que comunicaros, que durante esta semana que empieza, van a venir representantes del Ministerio para entrevistar a posibles candidatos a trabajar allí. Como ya tenemos constancia de que carrera desea cursar cada uno, les entregaremos sus expedientes para que los revisen. Ellos les informaran de las notas que necesitan para entrar a trabajar. Recibirán una carta en la que se les comunicará el día y la hora de la entrevista. Buenos días a todos- terminó Dumbledore volviéndose a sentar.

Los cuchicheos entre los alumnos empezaron, algunos asustados, otros preocupados, otro se limitaron a iniciar de nuevo su estudio pensando que clase de entrevista les iban a hacer, los merodeadores hablaban entre ellos de lo que iban a estudiar, aunque ellos ya lo tenían claro:

-Tíos, espero que no se enrollen mucho con lo de la academia de aurores- dijo Sirius

-Yo no se si sacaré suficientes EXTASIS para ser medimago- suspiró Peter

-No te preocupes, nosotros te ayudaremos a estudiar- añadió Remus

-Oye chicas- James se volvió hacia ellas- ¿qué vais a estudiar vosotras?

-Yo también voy a ser auror- dijo Lily mirándolo fijamente

-¡qué, de eso nada, es demasiado peligroso para una chica

-También lo es el quidditch- añadió Jane

-No es igual. En el quidditch huyes de pelotas, si eres auror tienes que pelear contra personas inteligentes

-Vamos James, no te pongas así- protestó Lily

-¿cómo quieres que me ponga, no quiero que te pase nada malo

-No me va a pasar nada malo- añadió ella

-Pero...-

-Déjala James- intervino Remus- al menos Lily estará con nosotros en todo momento

-Eso si- susurró James- ¿y tu Jane?

-Yo también voy a ser auror- añadió ella como si tal cosa

-¿tu?- la voz irónica y burlona de Sirius llegó hasta Jane

-Si¿qué pasa Black?- preguntó mirándole

-Nada... que dudo mucho que te acepten en la academia de aurores

-¿y eso?

-Estas enferma- Jane abrió los ojos sorprendida- dudo mucho que alguien quiera tener como compañero a alguien que puede ponerse grave haciendo peligrar una misión

-Yo también dudo que alguien pueda querer por compañero a un perro pulgoso y no voy anunciándolo a los cuatro vientos.

-No compares Jane

-Voy a ser auror- siguió ella tozuda

-Eso será si te cogen

-Tengo un buen expediente

-No creo que un tu caso tengan solo eso en cuenta

-En una semana saldremos de dudas- respondió ella como si tal cosa

-Y entonces yo me reiré de lo lindo

-¡Idiota engreído!- musito Jane por lo bajo sacando un libro para ponerse a leerlo.

La verdad es que le había molestado esa falta de tacto de Sirius, decir que porque estaban enferma no la iba a admitir en la academia..., le demostraría a ese idiota que si, e iba a ser la mejor auror del mundo mágico.

Sirius se quedó observando como Jane empezaba a leer un libro enorme. No le gustaba nada que ella quisiera ser auror, era consciente de que iba a estar en peligro continuo y no quería verla en esa situación, no quería que le hicieran daño. Sacudió la cabeza "_eso ya no es asunto tuyo amigo_" se recordó con pesar.

Poco a poco, se levantaron para ir a la sala de transformaciones, fueron los primeros en llegar, y la profesora McGonagall ya estaba allí. Los miró cuando entraron:

-Buenos días señores- les saludó poniéndose en pie- por favor, no se sienten- los 6 la miraron sorprendidos- el director quiere hablar con ustedes. Por favor acompáñenme. Señor Pettigrew, espere aquí.

Muy sorprendidos siguieron a McGongall por los pasillos del colegio, hasta la enorme gárgola que custodiaba el despacho del director:

Meigas fritas- dijo la directora. Inmediatamente la gárgola de piedra dejó el camino abierto- el director les esta esperando. Suerte- añadió McGonagall con una sonrisa.

Los chicos se miraron incómodos entre ellos, por lo que con un suspiro, Lily y Remus que eran los prefectos de Gryffindor subieron los primeros las escaleras. Llegaron a la puerta y llamaron, entrando cuando el director les dio paso. Frente a su escritorio habían seis sillas.

-Por favor sentaos- les dijo con una sonrisa mirándolos por encima de sus gafas de media luna- ¿un caramelo de limón?- les ofreció, los chicos demasiado sorprendidos, dijeron que no casi al unísono.

-¿Para que nos ha hecho venir señor director?- preguntó Jane de pronto

-Quería hablar seriamente con vosotros- les dijo adoptando un semblante serio- se de mis alumnos mucho, se como trabajan y como rinden en clase, pero si hay algo que siempre me ha fascinado de ustedes 5, es la capacidad que tiene para cuidarse, apoyarse y sobre todo para trabajar en equipo. Por eso quiero hacerles una proposición.

-¿qué clase de proposición?- preguntó Sirius

-Supongo que sabrán sobre la guerra que se cierne sobre nosotros- empezó Dumbledore, los chicos asintieron- tiempos oscuros amenazan tanto a la comunidad mágica como la muggle. Los mortífagos cada vez están más activos. Por eso he formado una pequeña resistencia para plantarles cara

-¿y el Ministerio¿No hace nada?- preguntó James

-Por supuesto que si hijo. Pero Voldemort- ninguno de los 5 hizo el menor movimiento, lo que hizo a Dumbledore sonreír complacido- tiene muchos espías ahí también, y no podemos confiar en ellos. Por eso he creado un grupo en el que recluto gente de total confianza para plantarles cara y tratar de detenerles.

-¿y quienes forman ese grupo?

-Esa no es la pregunta Sirius- lo cortó Jane- la pregunta es porque nos cuenta todo esto- Dumbledore sonrió

-Porque quiero que os unáis a la orden del fénix

-¿la orden del fénix?- inquirió Lily

-Así nos llamamos- siguió Dumbledore- ¿qué me decís?

-¿por qué nosotros?

-Verás Jane, por todo lo que he dicho anteriormente y sobre todo, porque los 5 habéis solicitado la entrada en el departamento de aurores

-Entonces la orden esta formada...

-Solo por aurores si, algún medimago, y varios profesores del colegio

-Pero si vamos a unirnos a la orden- empezó Lily- primero tendrán que admitirnos en la academia

-Por supuesto. Pero estoy seguro de que lo conseguiréis. Sois brillantes.- Dumbledore se quedó en silencio dejándolos meditar sobre sus palabras

-Creo...- empezó James- que hablo por todos cuando digo que cuente con nosotros

-Por supuesto- siguió Sirius. Los demás asintieron

-Me alegra saberlo. Les pido encarecidamente, que por favor ninguno mencione nada de esto a nadie- los 5 asintieron- Ah... lamento decir que si por el motivo que fuera, alguno de ustedes no fuera admitido en la academia, tendré que desmemorizarlo para no correr riesgos

-Es comprensible- añadió Jane

-Muy bien. Creo que será mejor que vayan a clase

Los cinco se levantaron y saludando al profesor Dumbledore salieron del despacho. Empezaron a caminar por la pasillo en silencio, Lily y James iban delante cogidos de la mano, y detrás Sirius, Lupin y Jane.

-Me sorprende que no digas nada de que entre a la orden- murmuró Lily

-Me he dado cuenta de que por mucho que proteste vas a hacer lo que te de la gana- respondió James rodeándola con su brazo- así que mejor que estés a mi lado a todo momento

Lily sonrió apoyándose en el hombro de James. Remus sonrió al mirarlos, su sonrisa se ensanchó al oír sendos suspiros, uno a cada lado. Miró a Jane que permanecía con la mirada perdida en el suelo:

-Jane...- ella levantó la mirada hacia Remus- ...

-¡JANEEEEE!- gritó otra voz a sus espaldas

Los cinco se volvieron para ver como un chico de Armony corría hacia ellos, con cara de estar muy asustado

-¿qué pasa Matt?- le preguntó Jane cuando llegó a su lado

-Han atacado a Nico

-¡que!

-Esta en la enfermería...

El chico no termino de decir la frase, pero Jane ya estaba corriendo pasillo abajo. Sirius miró a sus amigos "_Yo iré_" musitó empezando a correr detrás de ella.

La vio desaparecer por una esquina, volvió a verla al final del siguiente pasillo... y cuando torció el pasillo de la enfermería, ella esta a las puertas hablando con otros chicos de Armony.

Sirius avanzó hacia ellos tratando de recuperar el aliento, prestando atención a su conversación, pero sin perder de vista a Jane, que realmente parecía afectada, la notaba nerviosa y temblorosa, tenía el rostro pálido, y asomaban algunas lágrimas a sus ojos. Sirius se puso detrás de ella.

-¿dónde le habéis encontrado?- les preguntó Jane

En una de las mazmorras del sótano. Desde ayer que no lo veíamos. Estábamos preocupados y salimos a buscarlo

-¿cómo estaba?

-Tenía una enorme brecha en la cabeza, había un charco en el suelo. Debía de llevar horas inconsciente porque estaba terriblemente pálido y frío. Respiraba muy débil

-Por un momento pensamos...- siguió otro

-¿os ha dicho algo Madam Pomfrey?- les preguntó Jane

-No. Llevan ya una hora metidos ahí dentro ella y el profesor Lecter- Jane se llevó una mano a los ojos, para contener alguna de las lágrimas que luchaban por salir

-¿Tenéis idea de quien ha sido?- les preguntó

-Pues no

-¿no había nadie en Slythering que se metiera con él¿nada?

-Bueno...- empezó un chico mirando nerviosamente a sus compañeros- la verdad es que tu ya sabes que en Slythering, no aceptan muy bien a los que son... diferentes

-¿Se metían con él por ser Gay?

-No le decían nada... de nada. Pero si cuchicheaban a sus espaldas, decían cosas como que el ensuciaba su sangre y chorradas de esas.

-Ya- los de Armony se recostaron contra la pared a esperar noticias

Jane se sentía realmente mal, tenía mucho miedo de que le pasara algo a Nico... de que... muriera, eran grandes amigo desde que se habían conocido en el colegio, donde nadie quería jugar con Jane por estar enferma. Él fue el único que se acercó, y desde entonces habían sido inseparables..., no quería perderlo. Jane bajó la cabeza para ocultar una lágrima que corrió por su mejilla, en ese momento una mano se posó sobre su hombro y de pronto Jane se vio envuelta en un protector abrazo...

-Va a estar bien- le musitó la voz de Sirius al oído acariciándole el pelo

Jane se limitó a asentir y a esconder la cabeza en su pecho, empezando a llorar con más fuerza, notando como Sirius la acunaba con suavidad para calmarla.

Sirius nunca había soportado ver llorar a Jane, y en esos momentos no quería dejarla sola por nada del mundo. Daba igual lo enfadados que estuvieran, ella necesitaba apoyo e iba a quedarse a su lado, además echaba de menos tenerla entre sus brazos...

Jane fue calmándose lentamente, allí, abrazada a Sirius todo parecía más fácil, menos oscuro, allí había esperanza. Cuanto le echaba de menos, demasiado, verle todos los días y no poderle tocar era demasiado..., para cualquiera.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió dando paso a Lecter, que sonrió levemente al ver a todos allí. En cuanto todos lo vieron se pusieron en pie para recibir noticias:

-No se preocupen. Nico esta mucho mejor

-¿puedo verle?- preguntó Jane, apretando con fuerza la mano de Sirius sobre su hombro

-Lo siento Jane, pero le hemos trasladado a San Mungo

-Pero...

-Había perdido mucha sangre, y el hechizo que le habían lanzado era muy fuerte. Estará más controlado allí. No te preocupes

-¿ha dicho quien le ha atacado?- preguntó Sirius

-Desgraciadamente lo hicieron por la espalda. No vio nada- Lecter miró sus semblantes serios y preocupados- será mejor que bajéis a clase

Los de Armony fueron marchándose por el pasillo abatidos. Jane se quedó en pie mirando a Lecter.

-Pero, es que no entiendo porque, el no ha hecho nunca daño a nadie

-¿no lo ves Jane?- empezó el hombre- se esta iniciando una guerra que se ha estado alimentando durante años. Los sangre pura quieren purgar el mundo mágico de todo aquello que no consideran digno de pertenecerle. El ataque a Nico no ha sido sino otro ataque de los muchas que vendrán.

-Es injusto. Él es una excelente persona

-Lo se- musitó Lecter quedándose en silencio- bueno, si me disculpáis tengo que ir a avisar a sus padres

Lecter desapareció por el pasillo dejando a los dos plantados delante de la enfermería. Jane miró a Sirius fijamente:

-Empieza la guerra- musitó Jane antes de abrazarle de nuevo

-No te preocupes. Lucharemos y venceremos. Ya lo verás

-Eso espero- añadió ella levantando la cabeza para mirarle- gracias

-¿Por qué?

-Por venir

-No tiene importancia Jane- musitó Sirius colocándole un mechón del pelo detrás de la oreja, sin poder obviar una caricia a lo largo de su mejilla.

Jane cerró los ojos al sentir las manos de Sirius sobre su piel dejando escapar un suspiro, cuanto lo echaba de menos. Al notar que Sirius no retiraba la mano, sino que la abría sobre su rostro, Jane ladeó la cabeza para aumentar la caricia.

Al abrir los ojos, se encontró con los azules de Sirius sobre ella, conocía esos ojos acules oscurecidos. Jane se limitó a esbozar una tímida sonrisa, quizá, podría...

-Lo siento- escapó de los labios de Jane

-¿qué?- preguntó Sirius atónito

-Siento lo de la pelea- explicó Jane bajando la mirada

-Yo...- Sirius la miró confundido- no fue culpa tuya, los dos somos demasiado cabezones

-Muy cabezones- añadió Jane levantando la cabeza para mirarle con una sonrisa-

-Te he echado de menos- musitó Sirius acariciándole el rostro

-Y yo a ti- añadió ella acercándose un poco más a su cuerpo- ¿amigos otra vez?- susurró

-No

-¿No?- Jane se sorprendido. Notaba como Sirius llevaba su mano hasta su nuca

-No, ya te dije que no quería ser tu amigo- la acercó un poco de la nuca hasta que sus labios se rozaron

-Te quiero- musitó Jane, sorprendiéndose de haberlo dicho, pero era como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima

-Bien- añadió él en un susurro

Cuando Jane sintió los labios de Sirius de nuevo sobre sus labios, una descarga eléctrica la sacudió de los pies a la cabeza, su cuerpo reaccionó casi al instante abrazándole, pegándole a su cuerpo, haciendo que Sirius suspirara en medio del beso...

-No te vuelvas a ir- le dijo-

-No- jadeó Jane buscando sus labios

-Dilo- le exigió Sirius besándola en el cuello

-Nunca... jamás.. me voy a ir- suspiró Jane- nunca...

* * *

Bueno, supongo que al final lo he arreglado, pero es que dadas las circunstancias de lo que va a pasar... me parecía una "putada" que estuvieran peleados como en un principio era mi intención.

El capi no es nada del otro mundo, pero bueno, teníamos que llegar ahí para sacarlos de Hogwarts... probablemente el siguiente sea el último que nuestros amigos pasen allí, e intuyo que va a ser laaaaaaaaaargooooooooo... ya veremos.

Besos... y esta vez espero pasar de verdad de los 100 reviews..., no voy a ser ambiciosa, me gustaría llegar a los 110, pero con 105 me conformo.


	20. el fin de una etapa

**Hola! He vuelto, más lenta que otras veces, pero ya estoy aquí. aunqe es comprensible teniendo en cuenta lo largo que es este capitulo, el último que pasan en Hogwarts.**

**Gracias a : Clawy (**Pues si, quiere ser auror, pero termina de jugadora de quidditch... puede, un poco, ya veremos. Mucha suerte en los examenes), **Niv Riddle (**yo tambien me imagino todo lo que leo o escribo, ahí esta la gracia de las cosas. Espero que no te abandone la inspiración), **xX Ashley Xx** (pues a mi tamoco me gustaba el slash hasta que lei una historia, la única slash que me gusta. Es brillante, lo mejor que he leido en tiempo**), Chris McLoud, Luna Black (**pues si... vamos ya a lo malo, pero en medio de la tragedia es inevitable que hayan peleas, amor, declaraciones, bodas, nacimientos... Jane... pues como ya dije en la hija al traidor de los sanfre pura, Jane muere en el parto, Nico volverá a salir más adelante**), emma Feltom (**todas tus didas y preguntas se resuelven en este capitulo**), Cammiel **(nenaaaaaaaa, es qeu los dos son muy gritones... parece que el que más alto grita más razon tiene. Hechizan a Jane si les da tiempo)**, Saria Black, karol (**dicho y echo me dejas el review y nos vemos en el messenger jejejejeje

**Bueno, avisar que el capitulo tiene LEMON, no es de los que más me gustan, pero ahi esta para que cuando lo relea me de verguenza ajena.**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 20: El final de una etapa**

Las cosas habían mejorado visiblemente en Gryffindor, el ambiente entre los de séptimo ya no era tan tenso. Sobre todo desde que, para desilusión del sector femenino de Hogwats, Sirius y Jane volvían a estar juntos, juntos, felices y contentos. La calma había vuelto al colegio, ya no habían habido más ataques entre los alumnos y Dumbledore les comunicó una mañana que Nico estaba totalmente restablecido pero que había decidido quedarse en Florencia por lo que quedaba de curso.

Pero esa calma poco a poco fue pasando a los nervios. Los exámenes estaban cerca. Solo faltaba una semana y los alumnos de séptimo ya no tenían clase, por lo que la mayor parte del tiempo, se dedicaban a estudiar, hasta Sirius y James se encerraban horas en la biblioteca, leyendo libros, repasando los apuntes de Lily, Remus, Peter y Jane. Practicaban hechizos en sus descansos, junto al lago, bajo un árbol... estaban todos esforzándose al máximo, ayudándose entre ellos donde más fallaba cada uno. Jane ayudaba en pociones, Sirius en defensa, James con encantamientos, Lily en trasformaciones, Remus con criaturas mágicas... y Peter herbología..

El estrés estaba cada vez más patente en cada uno de ellos. Pero Sirius había descubierto una forma para liberarlo, y Jane, al probar por primera vez el desestresante de Sirius, decidió practicarlo todas las noches con él... después de todo era cosa de dos, dormía mucho mejor, más tranquila, relajada, le ayudaba a mantener la línea, tenía un cutis envidiable y despertaba por las mañanas con una sonrisa resplandeciente...

La semana de exámenes llegó finalmente, a primera hora de la mañana los alumnos de séptimo, estaban todos en el comedor con aspecto visiblemente nervioso, todos comiendo, o al menos intentando comer, en silencio. Poco a poco, los alumnos de los demás cursos se van levantando, y ellos salen al pasillo para esperar. El primer examen es historia de la magia, así que la gente aprovecha para hacer un repaso de última hora.

7 personas permanecen sentados en las escaleras esperando su turno para entrar, ya que les llaman por lista. Lily, Remus y Sam estában releyendo los apuntes, James y Peter miran hacia la entrada al comedor visiblemente nerviosos. Sirius y Jane, están sentados en los escalones, bueno, Sirius está sentado y Jane sobre sus rodillas hablando en susurros, dándose algún fugaz beso.

-No se como pueden estar tan tranquilos- suspiró Peter

-Debe ser porque anoche quemaron muchas energías- respondió James con una sonrisa- Sirius volvió a las 5 de la mañana

-¿y que pueden estar haciendo hasta tan tarde?

-¿En serio quieres que te lo explique?

-Mejor no...

-Igual debería haber usado la técnica de repaso de Sirius- meditó James mirando a Lily- aunque no se si ella hubiera accedido

-¿te la contó?

-Pues claro

-¿y bien?- preguntó Peter emocionado

-Se hacen preguntas de examen, y si las contestan bien, le quitan una pieza de ropa al otro...- Peter puso cara de susto

-¿y que pasa cuando se quedan sin ropa?

James miró a Peter, y por su cara, supo que no iba a contestarle. Las puertas del comedor se abrieron y poco a poco fueron entrando en el interior ocupando sus sitios. Les hicieron dejar todas sus cosas al final de la clase, ni plumas, ni papel, ni agua, ni nada...

Fueron distribuyéndolos por los pupitres. Los merodeadores y las chicas, procuraron sentarse juntos, y Sirius se sentó al lado de Jane, ella le miró con el entrecejo fruncido al ver que movía la silla hacia ella:

-No te voy a dejar copiar- le susurró

-¿no?- exclamó sorprendido- sabes que esta materia me flojea y tu te lo sabes todo

-Yo me lo se todo, pero la que se quedó desnuda anoche repasando fui yo

-Oh, fue porque tus preguntas eran fáciles. Tu ganaste en transformaciones y pociones

-Y tu en encantamientos y defensa

-Pero en cuidado y aritmancia eres mejor

--No te voy a dejar copiar...

-¡Señor Black!- los dos dieron un respingo y se volvieron hacia Minerva McGonagall que les miraba desde el principio de la clase- ya sabemos que no puede vivir sin tocar a la señorita Addams, pero esto es un examen... ¡póngase en su sitio!

Sirius obedeció a regañadientes mientras Jane y sus amigos ahogaban una risita. Cuando el comedor quedó en silencio, les repartieron los exámenes.

Dos horas después los alumnos de séptimo salían del salón con cara aturdida y agotada. Cuando Lily, Jane y Sam salieron los cuatro chicos estaban esperándolas fuera:

-Ha sido fácil ¿verdad?- añadió Lily con una sonrisa

-La verdad es que si- admitió Sirius mirando a Jane- ¿tienes una bola de cristal?- Le preguntó

-No, pero estoy muy en contacto con mi ojo interior- añadió ella haciendo reír a Sirius para confusión de los demás

-Es que nos han preguntado lo mismo que Jane me repasó anoche- aclaró el animago

-Pues ya podías habérnoslo repasado a todos-. Protestó Peter- la revuelta de los demonios y la intervención de los Iluminati..., yo creía que eso era mitología de la historia y no entraba para examen

-Tenían una hora para descansar antes del examen de trasformaciones, así que se dirigieron al jardín para descansar o repasar:

-La verdad es que a mi también me ha sorprendido la pregunta- admitió Lily- no creía que en historia preguntaran sobre un grupo que se disolvió hace casi 5 siglos

-Bueno...- admitió Jane- los Iluminati siempre fueron una orden bastante secreta¿quién sabe, quizá aún permanecen hasta nuestros días...

El examen de trasformaciones fue uno de los más difíciles, como luego recordarían los chicos, pero no les fue mal del todo. Cuando Lily abrió su examen y empezó a leer: "Cuente todo lo que sepa sobre la transformación en animago. Los efectos en el cuerpo, y los cambios producidos en el mismo", "describa el movimiento de varita para trasformar una mesa en un cerdo"... Lily sonrió, se las sabía todas, y con una sonrisa empezó a contestarlas.

Por la tarde tenían el examen práctico, del que los merodeadores salieron francamente contentos. Tras descansar una hora entraron para hacer el de defensa contra las artes oscuras, ese a todos les pareció fácil y más después de que Sirius viera las preguntas y oyera la carcajada de Jane a sus espaldas, carcajada que se ganó una severa mirada por parte de McGongall: "_describa las maneras de reconocer a un licántropo", "describa los cambios que se producen durante la transformación", "Nombre al menos 3 hechizos aturdidores de licántropos_"..., ese fue muy fácil en verdad, sobre todo para Jane, que conocía todos los hechizos aturdidores, las pociones de debilitación...

Esa noche los merodeadores se sentaron en la sala común para repasar los exámenes del día siguiente, el práctico de defensa, encantamientos práctico y teórico y Runas antiguas.

El práctico de defensa fue fácil. A Sirius y Jane les tocó entrar juntos, y cuando los dos simultáneamente conjuraron sus patronus... un enorme perro plateado, el de Sirius y una lobo el de Jane, los dos corrieron por la sala hasta encontrarse jugando con sus hocicos, los dos se sonrieron mirándose...

Encantamientos no estuvo nada mal, James se lució contando los efectos que la magia de la alegría tenía sobre las personas y los efectos secundarios del hechizo mal aplicado, le quedó floja la respuesta sobre encantamientos desilusionadores, que compensó perfectamente con una completa descripción sobre los hechizos de levitación... El examen práctico les fue bien, James hizo que las copas que tenía el examinador encima de la mesa bailaran tango con toda la elegancia digna de una copa, y cuando hizo aparecer una bandada de pájaros que recorrieron el comedor con elegancia antes de desaparecer el examinador le sonrió satisfecho...

Runas antiguas, los mareó a todos, Jane salió muy alterada protestando que había confundido varias palabras al hacer la traducción, fueron necesarias todas las armas de Sirius y encerrarla en un armario de las escobas para que se tranquilizara. Por la noche llevaba un pañuelo en el cuello, que cuando Lily retiró antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar se gano varios comentarios jocosos al respecto:

-¿Te has encontrado con un vampiro en el armario de las escobas?- preguntó James mirándole la marca rojiza de su cuello antes de que Jane se volviera a atar el pañuelo

-Más bien con un chucho impaciente- respondió ella con una sonrisa- que le gusta marcar todo su territorio aunque sea a mordiscos

-Espero que no meara dentro del armario- exclamó Remus

-¡eh, que soy un perro muy educado!

-Pero poco le faltó- añadió Jane haciendo reír a todos

El examen de aritmancia fue el primero del que Peter salió mas o menos contento, pero herbología, como pudieron comprobar sus amigos le debió salir de fábula, porque llegó al de cuidado de criaturas mágicas muy contento, ese fue el último del día. Solo les quedaba a la mañana siguiente el práctico de esa asignatura y astronomía por la noche... y después estarían libres y libres quedaron esa noche en la que cada uno desapareció con sus parejas, incluso Peter, que les contó el verdadero motivo de su alegría en aritmancia, resultaba que se había sentado al lado de una chica de Hupleffuf y al final del examen ella le había pedido una cita para cuando acabaran los exámenes.

La sala de los menesteres, el lago, la torre de astronomía y la habitación de los chicos de Gryffindor, fueron esa noche junto con la luna, testigos silenciosos de las caricias y gemidos de 8 jóvenes enamorados... y de que a la mañana siguiente todos parecieran un poco más felices y sin preocupaciones.

-Este verano voy a comprarme un apartamento en Londres con el dinero que me dejó mi tío Alpharf les comunicó Sirius durante el desayuno

-¿Entonces ya no contaremos con tu presencia en mi casa?- preguntó James con sorna

-¡Pues claro que si, no pienso renunciar al pastel de calabaza de tu madre!

-Cierto es estupendo- afirmó Remus

-¿Por qué algún día no venís a mi casa este verano?- preguntó James a las chicas- así conoces a mis padres- siguió dirigiéndose a Lily que se sonrojó afirmando con la cabeza

El vuelo de las lechuzas los hizo levantar la cabeza, cartas para todos los de séptimo llegaron hasta ellos. Tras leerlas vieron que eran citaciones para hablar con los entrevistadores sobre su futuro laboral.

-¿entonces yo seré la última en saber si me cogen para auror?- protestó Jane al saber que el próximo viernes a las 5 era su cita

-Eso parece- murmuró Sirius rodeándola con los hombros- no te preocupes

-No estoy preocupada- respondió Jane, aunque lo seria que estaba indicaba lo contrarío

-Seguro que te cogen- añadió James

-Eso espero- suspiró Jane- es muy importante- añadió mirando a sus amigos significativamente

Durante el resto de los días, tuvo que ver como sus amigos llegaban felices comunicando que si sacaban todos los EXTASIS necesarios entrarían sin problemas en la academia de aurores. Incluso Lily llegó exultante tras su reunión.

-Me cogerán- gritó excitada el entrar en la sala común de Gryffindor

-¡eso es genial!- exclamó Remus mientras James se levantaba a abrazarla- no ha entrado ninguna mujer en el cuerpo en más de 10 años

-Lo se, pero si saco todos los EXTASIS necesarios y con mi expediente no habrá problemas

-Me alegro mucho por ti Lily- le dijo Jane con una sonrisa franca desde los brazos de Sirius

-No te preocupes- le dijo la pelirroja- seremos las primeras mujeres en entrar en el cuerpo de aurores en 10 años

-Eso espero- suspiró Jane

-Ya lo verás- le dijo Remus- si no te cogen a ti que tienes el mejor expediente de todos... nadie más tiene derecho a entrar

-Gracias por vuestro apoyo- Jane se puso en pie- me voy a dormir- añadió dándole un beso a Sirius antes de desaparecer por las escaleras.

-¿vosotros que creéis?- preguntó Sirius cuando ella había desaparecido

-Que si se fijan solo en su expediente la cogeran, donde puede tener problemas es con su enfermedad- dijo Remus

-A ti, pese a ser un hombre lobo te cogieron- apuntó James- si, pero Dumbledore había intercedido por mi. Me lo dijo el entrevistador. Parece ser que les convenció de los beneficios que podía tener para el cuerpo de aurores un hombre lobo entre ellos

-Y para la orden ahora que los licántropos se han unido a Voldemort- observó Lily

-Quizá Dumbledore también interceda por Jane- suspiró Sirius- no me gustaría que ella fuera la única que no consiguiera llevar a cabo su sueño. Aunque no tengo muchas esperanzas

-Esperemos a mañana y no nos adelantemos- observó Lily- he leído el reglamento de aurores y no dice nada de que si un mago tiene una enfermedad que pueda ser tratada en San Mungo no pueda entrar en el cuerpo.

-El problema es que la enfermedad de Jane es de origen muggle- suspiró Sirius haciendo que todos quedaran pensativos.

* * *

Jane estaba acostada en su cama boca arriba, le costó un montón dormirse. No podía dejar de estar nerviosa, y las palabras del Doctor Lecter de esa tarde no la habían reconfortado:

-Si no te cogen en la academia de aurores, ven a verme inmediatamente, y hablaremos sobre tu futuro.

-¿usted cree que no me van a coger?- le preguntó Jane preocupada

-No lo se. Últimamente son muy elitistas, solo cogen los mejores- Jane enarcó una ceja- no me malinterpretes- añadió rápido- considero que eres muy buena, pero siendo una chica y teniendo tu pequeño problema eso te puede restar puntos

Problema, chica y puntos... las tres palabras que Jane siempre había odiado, y desde el momento en que Lecter lo insinuó, no pudo dejar de preocuparse, le hubiera gustado alegrarse más por Lily, pero a esas alturas en las que todos sus amigos iba a realizar sus sueños y ella estaba en la cuerda floja no podía, no tenía fuerzas, algo le apretaba el estómago y el pecho. Se volvió en la cama, si ella no entraba en la academia de aurores... ¿qué podía hacer, nunca se había planteado la posibilidad de que no la cogieran, aunque ahora era consciente de que durante todo el curso Lecter la había estado preparando por si eso llegaba a pasar, cuando hablaba le decía frases del tipo... "_Hay mas cosas a parte de la academia de aurores", "existen otras posibilidades_", pero ahora el afán de entrar de Jane iba más allá, quería unirse a la orden, quería luchar contra aquellos que hacían peligrar el mundo mágico, contra aquellos que se creían mejores por tener sangre pura... quería luchar al lado de Sirius y sus amigos, cuidar de ellos y que ellos cuidaran de ella como habían echo siempre, y sabía que no iba a soportar ver como ellos se iban a librar batallas por el mundo y ella quedarse en casa a esperarles rezando para que no les pasara nada, no iba poder soportarlo...

Cuando se despertó la mañana siguiente, era bien tarde, estaba sola en el cuarto y el sol estaba bien alto, por lo que se había perdido el desayuno y probablemente la comida. Suspiró y se desperezó en la cama antes de levantarse. Se dio una ducha y se encaminó a su armario para elegir lo que iba a ponerse para la entrevista, no sabía si algo que la hiciera parecer poco femenina o algo elegante.

Oyó como llamaban a la ventana y vio una lechuza allí con un paquete. Fue a abrir y la lechuza depositó la caja sobre su cama antes de emprender el vuelo de nuevo. Era una carta de Lecter: "_he pensado que no sabrías que ponerte, así que te he resulto la duda_". Jane abrió la caja y vio una elegante túnica verde oscuro, no demasiado pomposa, informal pero con un punto femenino. Jane se la puso y se miró en el espejo, le gustaba, le quedaba bien. Así que recogiéndose el pelo en una coleta bajó a la sala común. Sus amigos ya la estaban esperando allí, e inmediatamente se pusieron en pie al vela.

-Estás guapísima- le susurró Sirius fascinado

-Gracias- musitó ella sentándose en uno de los sillones no podía sonreírle, parecía que los músculos de su cara no le respondían y que las piernas le iban a fallar en cualquier momento

-No estés nerviosa- la animó Remus- ya verás como todo va bien- Jane asintió

-¡pues claro que si!- exclamó Sirius

-Te hemos traído algo para comer- dijo Lily acercándole un planto

-Gracias, no tengo hambre- musitó Jane, no se sentía ni con fuerzas para hablar

-Vamos Jane, mañana volvemos a casa. Esta noche la tendremos toda para los dos, vamos a pasar el verano viéndonos y en septiembre entraremos en la academia de aurores, ya lo verás

-Si- dijo Jane sin ánimo, dándose cuenta que por primera vez sus amigos tampoco tenían muy claro que la cogieran, aunque intentaban animarla

Empezó a comer en silencio escuchando la conversación de quidditch que habían iniciado, probablemente con toda la intención de entretenerla y que no pensara en la entrevista de esa tarde.

A las cuatro menos diez, Jane se puso en pie, y sus amigos se miraron tensos, ella les dio un pequeña sonrisa, antes de que empezaran a desearle suerte. Jane les dio las gracias y se encaminó hacia el retrato. Sirius la siguió hasta fuera:

-¿Quieres que te acompañe y te espere hasta que acabes?- le preguntó tomándola de la mano

-No..., quédate aquí- musitó Jane

-¿segura?

Ella se limitó a asentir de manera imperceptible. No quería ver la cara de Sirius nada más salir de allí, no quería pasar por la humillación de tener que decirle que no la habían cogido, si se daba el caso. Primero hablaría con Lecter como él le había indicado, escucharía la propuesta que tenía que hacerle.

Jane perdida en sus pensamientos, no fue consciente de cuando Sirius la había rodeado por la cintura atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo. Solo reaccionó al notar los labios de Sirius besándola suavemente. El nerviosismo desapareció en cuestión de segundos, Jane le rodeó con los brazos y empezó a besarle de la misma manera. Cuando se separaron, se miraron a los ojos unos momentos

-Lo vas a lograr- le susurró dándole un beso en la frente- y si no lo haces, no te preocupes. Te seguiremos fastidiando igual. No te vas a librar de nosotros tan fácilmente.

-Eso espero- añadió Jane soltándose- gracias

-Con una tímida sonrisa, Jane se encaminó hacia su destino.

* * *

En un despacho de Hogwarts, un hombre miraba el reloj nervioso, sabía que era el momento de la entrevista de Jane, Hannibal suspiró. Sabía lo que iba a pasar, Dumbledore ya se lo había dicho previniendo que Jane iría a buscarle a él primero. Quería que estuviera preparado para hablar con ella, para consolarla.

Pero en el fondo, Lecter no podía alegrarse más de esas noticias. Él nunca lo habría reconocido y en el fondo se sentía mal por desear que Jane no entrara en la academia de aurores como había sido su sueño desde pequeña.

Pero había luchado mucho por ella, y con ella, para enseñarla, para prepararla, y educarla, para convertirla en lo que era hoy, y no quería perder a su mejor baza para luchar... en la "otra guerra".

En una media hora, sería el momento de contarle la verdad a Jane... toda la verdad sobre su padre, sobre los licántropos, y sobre todo explicarle el porque de su enfermedad, contarle, porque esa misma enfermedad era lo que la convertía en un ser excepcional.

* * *

Jane llegó al despacho que le habían indicado y llamo esperando respuesta. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con un hombre de rostro severo mirándola. De oscuros ojos azules y cabellos canosos.

-Cierre la puerta señorita Addams y siéntese

Ella obedeció y se sentó frente al hombre, quedándose muy recta y tratando de adoptar una postura seria... capaz. El hombre la recorrió de la cabeza a los pies, no comentó nada, no movió su impasible rostro:

-Me llamo Nick Hauffman. He estado revisando su expediente...- Jane experta en ese tipo de pausas, no dijo nada- ... es excepcional sin lugar a dudas. Su profesor de DCAO me ha hablado maravillas de usted... pero...- Jane levantó una ceja- desgraciadamente no podemos obviar su pequeño problema con la respiración...- Jane suspiró

-Lo suponía- cortó al hombre en tono firme, que la miró arrugando el entrecejo- sin embargo, estoy segura de que tengo mejor forma física que cualquiera de sus aurores

-Lo mismo dijo Dumbledore- Jane se sorprendió, había intercedido por ella- pero no podemos arriesgarnos a que tenga uno de esos ataquitos en mitad de una misión

-No he tenido ningún ataquito.. como usted lo llama en meses- refunfuñó Jane

-Pero eso no quiere decir que no los tenga más adelante. He estado leyendo sobre esa enfermedad muggle que tiene, y la verdad un puesto de auror no me parece lo más adecuado. Además, hay que tener en cuenta... que es una chica

-¿y eso sumado a mi enfermedad me convierte en débil?

-Claro

-Ya veo. Usted es de los que piensa que los hombres son mejores que las mujeres

-Son más fuertes- Jane se apoyó en la mesa entrecerrando los ojos

-Esa es una forma de discriminación- el hombre enarcó una ceja- ¿en qué le diferencia eso de los mortífagos¿acaso no es eso lo que hacen ellos, despreciar a los que son diferentes: los nacidos de mugles, los mestizos, las mujeres..., todo es lo mismo

-¿Me esta acusando de algo señorita?

-Le estoy acusando de machista y de tener prejuicios, si señor

-Sin embargo. Si no tuviera su enfermedad no habría dudado en aceptarla en la academia. Y más después de demostrar ese carácter

-¿Y no prefiere hacerme alguna prueba física antes de sacar conclusiones precipitadas?

-Lo siento. La decisión del comité es irrevocable. De echo ni tan solo la hubiera entrevistado de no ser porque Dumbledore me lo pidió

-En ese caso...

Jane se puso en pie y se encaminó hacia la puerta abriéndola. Necesitaba salir de allí, o terminaría por llorar de impotencia delante de aquel hombre, y no quería hacerlo. Sus ilusiones se habían desvanecido entre sus manos, la impotencia dio paso a la ira.

-Señorita Addams- ella se volvió a mirarle, lanzándole una mirada tan fría, tan cargada de profunda indiferencia que el hombre se asusto, un escalofrío lo recorrió-... yo... lo siento

Jane chasqueo la lengua con desprecio y sin contestar nada salió del despacho dando un fuerte portazo, dejando a Hauffman preguntándose si habían echo bien al tomar esa decisión. La chica parecía fuerte, segura, confiada y encima tenía un gran conocimiento sobre hombres lobo como le había comunicado el examinador que había corregido su examen, que ahora descansaba junto con el expediente de la chica con un Excelente bien grande en el extremo superior.

Jane caminó por los pasillos hacia el despacho de Lecter como este le había indicado. Iba meditando lo que quería hacer. No quería quedarse fuera de la guerra, tenía claro, despues de lo de Nico, que habría más ataques contra todos aquellos que eran diferentes y no estaba dispuesta a quedarse de brazos cruzados. Si no entraba a la orden, ya buscaría la manera de ayudarla... de otra forma.

Hannibal Lecter vio como la puerta de su despacho se abría y Jane pasaba a su interior. Estaba más entera de lo que él esperaba, no había lágrimas en sus ojos, solo una profunda determinación, de seguridad, es esa cara que dice que has tomado una decisión y nadie la podrá cambiar. Lecter fue a abrir la boca, pero Jane le cortó:

-Antes de quedarme, solo quiero que saber algo.

-Tu dirás Jane

-Quiero luchar en esta guerra a como de lugar. Quiero demostrarles a todos que soy igual de buena que ellos en cualquier cosa que me proponga. Quiero que todos sepan que mi enfermedad no me hace más débil, sino que me ha convertido en más fuerte..., he decidido iniciar mi venganza hacia los hombres lobo ¿puede darme todo esto?

-Eso y más- añadió Lecter para sorpresa de Jane- la pregunta es¿qué estarías dispuesta a sacrificar?

-Todo- añadió Jane convencida

-Toma asiento

Jane caminó hacía Lecter y tomó silla frente a él en su despacho. Lecter hizo aparecer dos cervezas muggles bien frías. Jane le miró extrañada

-Ya eres una mujer. Considero que tienes que empezar a probar algunas cosas más fuertes que la cerveza de mantequilla, puesto que si aceptas te vas a mezclar con gente poco recomendable y tendrás que parecerte a ellos

Jane tomó la botella entre sus manos, la contempló unos momentos, y para sorpresa de Lecter la olió haciéndole estallar en risas:

-Solo me ha extrañado- aclaró ella dando un sobro para tragar y hacer una mueca- ¡es asqueroso!- protestó dejándola sobre la mesa

-Bien Jane, será mejor que empecemos a hablar de cosas serias

-Estoy deseando oírlo

-Se que en el examen de historia os entró una pregunta sobre los Iluminati y la caída de los demonios. Son los únicos datos que se recogen de las actividades de este grupo. Pero... estos abarbaban mucho más, los Iluminati siempre lucharon contra las criaturas más infames que han pisado la tierra, gigantes, licántropos, vampiros, quimeras, dragones, manticoras, hydras... y por supuesto demonios

-¿y si hicieron todo eso, Porque no consta en ningún sitio

-Las actividades de los Iluminati siempre se llevaron a cabo en el más absoluto y estricto secreto... de echo, aún lo hacen- Jane se sorprendió

-¿me esta diciendo que los Iluminati aún están operativos?

-Si Jane, yo soy un Iluminati... y tu padre también lo era

-¿mi padre?- Jane le miró incrédula- mi padre jugaba a quidditch en los Tornados

-Jane, tu padre jugaba al quidditch, pero también era un Iluminati

-Pero si mi padre era un Iluminati... yo lo sabría, me lo habría dicho... habría notado algo y era siempre mi madre la que más poderosa parecía de los dos

-Tu padre jugó bien sus cartas. No podía mostrarse tal cual era ante esas personas, ni tan solo ante ti, se habría descubierto. Pero no le subestimes, tu padre era un mago muy poderoso, era muy fuerte y hábil

-¿me esta diciendo que no conocí en absoluto a mi padre?

-¿qué recuerdas de la noche en que murió?

-La verdad me sorprendí bastante, nunca le había visto hacer magia ni moverse a esa velocidad

-Ahí estaba tu verdadero padre... el mejor cazador de hombres lobo que ha existido en toda la historia de los Iluminati

-¿mi padre era...

-Si Jane, John era un cazador de hombres lobo. Un gran amigo, crecimos juntos, y nos entrenamos juntos, yo me especialicé en vampiros, aunque con los años aprendí otras cosas

-¿por qué me cuenta todo esto?

-Porque quiero que sustituyas a tu padre en su tarea.

-¡que!

-Aunque no lo creas Jane, eres muy parecida a él. Y con todo lo que te enseñado, y si me das la oportunidad te enseñaré, serás mucho mejor

-Pero..., no veo como eso pueda ayudar en esta guerra

-¿no te das cuenta, los hombres lobo se aliaran a Voldemort en cuanto el se lo ofrezca, y entonces tus amigos tendrán serios problemas para plantarles cara. Te estoy ofreciendo la oportunidad de protegerlos, de ayudarles, quizá no en la guerra directa, pero les vas a librar de un gran peligro, vas a colaborar en esta guerra, luchando contra seres terribles

-Pero... ahora enserio. ¿tengo yo pinta de guerrera¿cómo voy a luchar contra un hombre lobo que es mucho más fuerte y grande que yo?

-En primer lugar Jane. No te he estado enseñando a luchar y defenderte para que ahora me vengas con esas. Ni te enseñé todo lo que necesitabas saber sobre los hombres lobo por casualidad... aunque tu no lo creas, eres descendiente de una gran estirpe de guerreras

-¡Venga ya¿cómo espera que me crea eso?

-Pues créelo, porque aquello de lo que tu siempre te has quejado es aquello que te marcó como guerrera al nacer- Jane enarcó una ceja

-¿Me esta diciendo, que mi enfermedad me convierte en una guerrera?

-No Jane, tu enfermedad te convierte en una amazona

-Ya, aquellas mujeres altas y atléticas que renegaban de los hombres y se creían superiores a ellos, que fueron desterradas a una isla donde los antiguos dioses encerraron en un portal cientos de criaturas mitológicas como cíclopes y cosas de esas

-¡Justo!. Themcyscra, que es como se llama esa isla, tiene unas condiciones atmosféricas especiales, lo cual hace que cuando las amazonas la abandonan... tengan dificultades para respirar en el mundo normal y corriente. Tu tatarabuela Jane, no era una muggle. Era bruja, y además era una amazona.

-¿Pero porque yo y no Lis, o ¿mi madre?

-Porque ellas no tienen la enfermedad

-¿quiere decir que mi asma, heredado de mi abuela es lo que me ha hecho ser una amazona, Pues vaya herencia

-Créeme cuando te digo que además del asma, has heredado otras habilidades que con el tiempo aprenderás a desarrollar

-No puedo creerle- musito Jane- ¿por qué no me lo contó antes?

--Porque no estabas preparada para asimilarlo

-Yo no se que decir- musitó Jane reclinándose en el sillón

-Es normal- dijo Lecter condescendiente- y aún no te lo he dicho todo

-¿falta algo?- susurró Jane llevándose las manos a la cara apretando con fuerza

-Antes de que decidas, quiero que sepas lo que implica ser una Iluminati

-¿a saber?

-Nadie, absolutamente nadie, ni tus amigos, ni tan solo Sirius, puede saber que perteneces a la orden. Tendremos que crearte una tapadera plausible. Y sobre todo quiero que seas consciente de que vamos a tener que marcharnos durante algún tiempo para completar tu entrenamiento, y que nadie va a saber donde estás, ni que estás haciendo

-Entiendo- suspiró Jane

-¿hasta cuando tengo?

-Yo partiré mañana por la mañana a primera hora a las 7. Lamentablemente no puedo quedarme más. Si decides venir conmigo, te esperaré en la entrada del colegio. No quiero que traigas muchas cosas, solo algo de ropa cómoda porque vamos a viajar mucho. Lo primero que haré será enseñarte a aparecerte. Luego, un compañero ya adiestrado se unirá a nosotros y empezaremos tu viaje.

-Bien- susurró Jane poniéndose en pie

-Si decidieras no venir. Lo entenderé, en unos meses serás mayor de edad. Y por tanto mi tutela sobre ti termina. El dinero que tu padre te dejó en herencia al igual que algunas de sus propiedades te serán transferidas mañana para que puedas estudiar o hacer lo que quieras con ella.

-¿mi padre me dejó...

-Por supuesto. ¿por qué crees que tu madre te odiaba tanto, tu padre no le dejo nada absolutamente, te nombró su única heredera y a mi como tu albacea principal

-Eso explica muchas cosas- susurró Jane con una sonrisa andando hacia la puerta- Gracias por contármelo todo

-De nada Jane

Lecter observó como Jane salía del despacho, y se volvió hacia la ventana. No tenía ninguna duda de que iría con él, aunque era necesario que se despidiera de sus amigos, a los que no iba a ver... en mucho tiempo, si es que los volvía a ver algún día.

* * *

Sirius estaba dando vueltas por toda la sala común sin parar visiblemente nervioso. Era casi la hora de cenar y Jane aún no había vuelto. Sus amigos estaban sentados en los sofás igual de nerviosos que él:

-¿creéis que deberíamos ir a buscarla?- les preguntó James

-Igual si- apuntó Remus

-Yo creo que quiere estar sola- suspiró Lily- si la hubieran admitido ya estaría aquí

-Tengo que hablar con ella- gimió Sirius

-Sirius- empezó Lily- vamos a cenar, y si no viene. La buscamos, deja que medite o se esconda todo el tiempo que necesite

-Esta bien

Los cinco bajaron hasta el comedor, que se había adornado con sus mejores galas para la despedida de los alumnos de séptimo, estandartes rojos, lo adornaban, con lo cual era evidente la victoria de Gryffindor, no solo logrando la copa de la casa, sino también la copa de quiditch.

Los merodeadores (y Lily), fueron a sentarse en sus sitios de siempre. Jane aún no había llegado, y los profesores empezaban a incorporarse a sus sitios.

-No le habrá pasado nada ¿verdad?- musito Sirius

-Sirius, Jane va a estar bien- le dijo Lily tratando de sonar conciliadora

-Debería estar con ella consolándola y apoyándola, y no aquí

-¿dónde esta la señorita Addams?- preguntó la voz de Albus Dumbledore a sus espaldas

-No la hemos visto desde que se marchó a su entrevista- respondió Remus- dudábamos si ir a buscarla o no.- el anciano pareció preocupado

-Espero que Lecter haya hablado con ella- suspiró

-¿la han admitido?- preguntó James. El anciano negó con la cabeza. Los chicos parecieron derrotados

-Hablé con el entrevistador, pero dice que con su enfermedad no puede cogerla- suspiró Dumbledore

-¡estúpidos!- bufó Sirius molesto

-¿Pueden pedirle cuando la vean que venga mañana a mi despacho antes de coger el tren?

-Si- musitaron abatidos

La despedida, fue muy emotiva, Dumbledore dio uno de sus recargados y rimbombantes discursos. Cuando todo acabó, los alumnos fueron marchándose a sus cuartos, despidiéndose de los amigos de otras casas. Solo 4 gryffindors permanecieron sentados. Hannibal Lecter caminó hacia ellos al verlos:

-¿qué pasa chicos?

-Jane- se limitó a decir Lily

-Entiendo- Lecter puso una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Sirius- no os preocupeis, ha hablado con ella justo después de la entrevista y estaba bien.

-¿en serio?- le preguntó Sirius

-Abatida pero bien. Es fuerte, se repondrá

-Pero, no ha venido- le dijo Remus

-Ha de pensar muchas cosas, decidir que quiere hacer ahora que no puede ser auror. Dejadla, ella misma hablará con vosotros cuando este preparada. Los chicos asintieron- quería deciros que ha sido todo un placer daros clase este año

-Para nosotros también ha sido un placer- respondió Lily triste- ¿volverá a Italia a dar clase?

-Aún no lo he decidido. Igual inicio un largo viaje, quiero visitar muchos lugares a los que hace tiempo que no voy

-¿y se marchará solo?- le preguntó Sirius

-Espero que no- añadió Hannibal- ójala nos volvamos a encontrar- añadió.

-Y tras darles la mano a cada uno de ellos desapareció por las puertas del Gran Comedor.

En la sala común, los de séptimo habían iniciado una pequeña fiesta. Los merodeadores se les unieron, todos excepto Sirius se quedaron allí. El chico subió a su cuarto y se tumbo en la cama. Deseaba ir con Jane, buscarla, consolarla, pero Lecter les había indicado que le dieran tiempo... suspiró con fuerza empezando a cerrar los ojos, se quedó dormido, pero oyó entrar a James, Remus y Peter... luego ya no oyó nada más...

* * *

Jane había permanecido en lo alto de la torre de astronomía desde la tarde después de salir del despacho de Lecter, había recorrido todos los rincones del castillo que le recordaban a sus amigos, y sobre todo aquellos lugares en los que había estado con Sirius, pero aquella torre era especial, muy especial, era donde le había dicho a Sirius que creía estar embarazada, y horas después se había puesto a divagar sobre la idea de tener una niña a la que llamasen Catherine Black.

En aquel momento, le había parecido descabellado, pero ahora que sabía que era muy posible que no volviera a verlo nunca más, Jane no podía dejar de pensar en eso, en todo lo que habían pasado juntos, las peleas, los gritos, los besos, las reconciliaciones, los momentos robados... le quería, Jane nunca había pensado en sentir nada así, y ahora tener que renunciar a ello, aunque fuera por un tiempo le dolía demasiado, y sobre todo le dolía renunciar a la amistad de sus amigos con los que había vivido tantas cosas.

Pero Jane, no podía obviar lo que sentía, saber que todos ellos iban a luchar y no podía estar con ellos, eso era lo que le había echo tomar la decisión. Se iría con Lecter, aprendería a luchar, a matar hombres lobo, a seguirlos, a rastrearlos. De ese modo podría quitarles a sus amigos un gran peso de encima. Podría facilitarles las batallas que iban a librar, aunque ellos nunca lo supieran, no ellos nunca lo sabrían.

Era bien entrada la noche, pensó que en la sala común no quedaría ya nadie. No quería verlos o le faltaría el valor para despedirse, para tomar la decisión, para avanzar, si los veía o hablaba con ellos no iba a poder marcharse.

Empezó a caminar hacia la torre, se detuvo delante del cuadro de la dama gorda y tras dar la contraseña por última vez cruzó la sala común hacia su cuarto. Entró con cuidado de no despertar a ninguna de sus compañeras. Lily estaba profundamente dormida, así que con cuidado recogió todas sus cosas. Algún pantalón vaquero, pero sobre todo ropa deportiva y cómoda, camisetas, tops, sueters de invierno y un par de zapatillas. Cuando todo estuvo se puso un pantalón y una a punto cerró el armario, pero algo apareció ante sus ojos, algo que había guardado desde navidades, lo tomó entre sus manos. No podía irse así, sin decírselo otra vez, sin que él lo supiera, sin verlo por última vez.

Bajó a la sala común con la mochila, allí mismo se cambió de ropa poniéndose el conjunto de lencería que Sirius le había regalado por navidades, siempre se quejaba de que quería vérselo puesto. Iba a concederle ese último deseo. Se colocó un suéter más abrigado encima, no fuera a ser que se encontrara a alguien por las escaleras... y subió, abrió la puerta del cuarto de los chicos y avanzó entre sus camas deseando llegar al lado de Sirius, tantas eran sus ganas, que no percibió un par de ojos que la observaban en la noche, un par de ojos que serían sus cómplices, que silenciarían la cama de su amigo, nada más Jane abrió los doseles y se coló dentro.

Sirius estaba profundamente dormido, envuelto en cálidas sensaciones, disfrutando de sus sueños cuando notó como la cama se hundía, muy despacio, abrió los ojos para encontrarse a Jane de rodillas en la cama mirándolo, con una expresión triste en sus ojos.

Se incorporó rápidamente, y sin mediar palabra, la estrecho entre sus brazos. Jane se dejó abrazar, escondió su cabeza en el tórax de Sirius, justo donde le gustaba, donde se sentía tranquila, donde encontraba la paz y la seguridad que necesitaba en esos momentos... todo lo que no había podido soltar durante la tarde, salió en esos momentos... allí, acunada por Sirius... empezó a llorar.

Sirius noto un ligero temblor en el cuerpo de Jane, la oyó empezar a sollozar y la abrazó con más fuerza, cerrando los ojos, acariciándole el pelo, tratando de tranquilizarla, dejándola sacar todo lo que llevaba dentro...

-Shhhh, no te preocupes pequeña. Todo se arreglará, ya lo verás.- le susurró con ternura- vamos, no llores

-No me han admitido- sollozó Jane

-Lo se. Dumbledore nos lo ha dicho en la cena- Notó como Jane cerraba sus uñas sobre sus pectorales empezando a sollozar más fuerte

-Me ha dicho..- empezó entre susurros entrecortados- que si no fuera por... mi enfermedad, me habrían admitido

-No te preocupes, ya pensaremos en algo

-No hay nada que hacer Sirius- musitó Jane levantando la cabeza por primera vez para mirarle a los ojos.

Las manos de Sirius, volaron hasta sus mejillas, para limpiar las lágrimas que iban cayendo sin control, se sentía furioso e irritado. ¿Cómo esos estúpidos podían renunciar a una bruja tan fantástica como ella, ninguno de ellos le llegaba a la suela de los zapatos.

Sirius siguió limpiando con sus pulgares los últimos restos de lágrimas y la contempló unos momentos, sus ojos rojos en hinchados, sus mejillas cubiertas por regueros de saladas lágrimas..., y a pesar de eso, nunca antes le había parecido tan preciosa como en ese justo momento.

Se acercó con cuidado a ella y depositó un suave beso en su mejilla, para ir bajando hasta sus labios. Sirius habría deseado poder decirle muchas cosas, decirle que no se preocupara por nada, que era fantástica y que a pesar de no poder ser auror podría ser lo que le diera la gana, que la quería, que iba a estar siempre con ella, que la iba a cuidar, que no iba a dejar que le pasara nada malo... pero en esos momentos, las palabras no acudían a sus labios, y la mejor manera que tenía de decírselo era besándola, con ternura, pasión, deseo, amor, con rabia, ira y dolor, con todo lo que tenía en esos momentos.

Jane separó los labios con suavidad permitiéndole un mayor acceso, enredándose con su lengua, brindándole la oportunidad de deslizarla por donde el quisiera, de hacer lo que él quisiera.

Sirius se separó de nuevo en esos momentos y la miró. Jane estaba con los ojos cerrados, pero al notar que él no la volvía a besar, los abrió de nuevo teniendo que ahogar un quejido de sorpresa, nunca antes los ojos de Sirius la habían mirado de esa manera, oscuros y salvajes, diciéndole miles de cosas, si Sirius no hubiese dicho nada en ese momento, Jane hubiera roto a llorar de nuevo, era demasiado para dejarlo atrás:

-¿qué llevas debajo de la chaqueta?

Una sonrisa pícara acudió a los labios de Jane, que retrocedió unos pasos, para que Sirius la pudiera ver bien. Fue desabrochándose los botones con cuidado, sin dejar de mirarle para no perderse su expresión, dejó caer la chaqueta sobre sus hombros, descubriéndose, mientras Sirius abría los ojos sorprendido, deleitado, extasiado.

-Estas... estas...- era incapaz de decir nada

-Deduzco que te gusta- añadió ella al ver que no le salían las palabras. Sirius asintió

¿Qué si le gustaba?..., joder si le gustaba. La tela negra hacía resaltar la bronceada piel de Jane, pero es que el conjunto era trasparente, podía ver sus pechos a través de la tela, sus pezones más oscuros casi cubiertos por el negro, su vientre plano, el diminuto tanga negro que apenas le tapaba nada... se le secó la boca por completo. Se acercó un poco más a ella, aún sin tocarla... si antes nunca la había visto tan preciosa, ahora tenía claro que esa imagen se iba al saco de los momentos más especiales de su vida. Se acercó a ella para besarla, pero las manos de Jane sobre su tórax le hicieron detenerse.

-Espera un momento- le susurró. Sirius la miró atenta- quiero que sepas algo

-Te escucho- musitó Sirius deseando echarse encima de ella

-Quiero que sepas...- Jane bajó la mirada- que yo... que bueno... que te...- Notó como una mano le levantaba el mentón para mirarla fijamente. Jane notó sus ojos volverse vidriosos y se abrazó a Sirius- te quiero- musito pegándose más a él- como no he querido nunca a nadie- notó a Sirius ponerse rígido- y quiero que lo recuerdes pase lo que pase, te digan lo que te digan, recuerda que te quiero.

-Jane- Sirius soltó un quejido ahogado, y tomándola de los hombros la separó- ¿qué pasa¿por qué me dices todo eso?

-Porque quería que lo supieras- añadió Jane limpiándose los restos de lágrimas- es nuestra única noche en el colegio, y necesitaba decírtelo.

-Pero es que suena a despedida...- Jane sonrió con tristeza

-Mañana...- no podía decírselo, si el trataba de impedirlo no iba a poder irse- mañana muchas cosas cambiaran. Saldremos del colegio al mundo real, pasaremos de ser jóvenes a adultos. Hay una guerra, y yo quería decírtelo antes de salir a todo eso.

Sirius no dijo nada más, simplemente la estrechó entre sus brazos, había una sensación extraña en el pecho, un raro desasosiego, pero esa noche tenía a Jane allí, iba a ser la última que pasaran en Hogwarts, el sitio que había sido su hogar, y quería pasarla con ella porque era una de las partes más importantes del colegio, hasta el punto que no podía concebir Hogwarts sin Jane.

-No nos pongamos tristes- musito- vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos- añadió casi más para él que para Jane

Esta vez fue Jane la que se separó de Sirius para empezar a besarlo, jugando con su labio superior, lamiendo el inferior, tentándolo, tratando de hacerle olvidar todo lo que le había dicho, sabiendo que esa iba a ser su última noche.

Sirius empezó a besarla de la misma manera, atrayéndola más por la cintura, introduciendo sus manos por debajo del a fina tela para acariciar su piel, subir por su espalda, delinear la cicatriz... tuvo que romper el beso al notar como Jane subía sus manos por su vientre y tórax retirándole la camiseta. Volvió a besarla...

-Me vuelves loco- le susurró empezando a bajar por su cuello- podría hacerte cualquier cosa

-Hazme lo que quieras- musitó Jane en un jadeo ladeando el cuello- lo que tu quieras, lo que te apetezca

Jane notó como Sirius la tumbaba sobre la cama mientras bajaba por su cuello entre sus pechos por encima de la tela, su mano se posó sobre uno de sus pechos masajeándolo, apretando con fuerza, mientras el otro lo capturaba con sus labios, una de sus manos bajo por la cintura de Jane hasta sus caderas obligándolas a subir para pegarlas a su cuerpo, para que se rozaran con él mientras la seguía besando, mientras la hacía jadear con fuerza.

Con un hábil movimiento, Jane se vio sin la parte de arriba, Sirius volvió a recostarse sobre ella, abrazándola con fuerza, le encantaba notar los pechos de Jane contra su tórax desnudo, empezó a besarla de nuevo, para notar como las manos de Jane iban hacia sus boxers para empezar a bajárselos. Sirius ahogó una risa al notar que los brazos de Jane no eran los suficientemente largos como para quitárselos del todo, llevó sus manos para ayudarla, pero notó como Jane sin dejar de besarle se lo impedía.

Notó como sus piernas subían por las de él en una caricia hasta llegar a su cintura, donde con habilidad empezó a bajarle los boxers con maestría. Sirius rompió el beso para mirarla. Jane tenía una sonrisa victoriosa entre sus labios. Nada más descubrirlo, y por la posición en la que se encontraban, el miembro de Sirius empezó a contactar con Jane, por lo que ella empezó a moverse para notarlo, rozándose casi de una manera imperceptible, gimiendo los dos en cada contacto, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos

Sirius se notaba cada vez más excitado con los movimientos de Jane, pero quería hacer algo antes de entrar en ella. Así que empezó a besarla de nuevo, ganándose una protesta por parte de la chica al dejar de rozarse con ella.

Él la ignoró mientras bajaba entre sus pechos, pasó de largo, siguió recorriendo su vientre con labios, lengua, saliva, succionando en el camino, acompañando el movimiento con caricias de sus manos, a través de la cintura de Jane, delineándola con sus dedos, hasta que por fin alcanzó el inicio de la ultima prenda... el pequeño tanga de Jane.

Empezó a bajárselo, depositando primero un beso en su monte de venus, sobre el rizado vello de su pubis, siguió bajando el tanga con sus manos hasta deshacerse de él, y luego volvió a subir acariciando las piernas de Jane, la oyó reírse, y la miró unos momentos, encontrándose con su mirada, ya que se había apoyado sobre los codos para verle.

Él sonrió de manera pícara cuando sus manos empezaran a acariciar entre los muslos de Jane, como consecuencia, ella se rió y cerró las piernas...

-Me haces cosquillas- protesto

-Abre las piernas

Fue lo único que respondió y guiando el movimiento con su mano terminó de separárselas, volvió a mirarla con una sonrisa, antes de inclinarse...

-¿qué vas a... AHHHH¡¡Sirius!

Jane se dejó caer sobre la cama, sin dejar de respirar de manera agitada..., los labios de Sirius habían empezado a besarla justo ahí... y eso era más de lo que nunca había sentido...

-Sirius...- jadeó- cielos no..., no..., no pares.. ahhh

La lengua de Sirius entrando, saliendo, besándola en el clítoris, alrededor del agujero, dentro, fuera, sus manos en las caderas impidiendo que se alejara... Sirius lo estaba usando todo, la saliva, la lengua, los labios, en esos momentos, hasta el aliento caliente que emanaba de la boca del chico podría haberla echo perder la cabeza. Notó como el calor iba arremolinándose en su cuerpo, para de pronto salir en todas direcciones, hasta los dedos de los pies... contrayéndose

-¡Sirius!- gimió con más fuerza arqueando la espalda, llevando sus manos inconscientemente al cabezal de la cama para agarrarse con fuerza mientras el orgasmo más largo que había tenido en tiempo la sacudía.

Sirius, se había separado levemente de ella, no quería perderse su expresión, y la estuvo mirando en todo momento hasta que su cara sonrojada volvió a relajarse poco a poco. Jane notó como los besos subían desde su vientre hasta su mentón, la chica abrió los ojos con una sonrisa abrazando a Sirius con fuerza.

-Ha sido...- musitó antes de que Sirius volviera a besarla con ternura- supongo... que ahora tendré... que devolverte el favor- le susurró entre los besos que le daba el animago

-No- Sirius se incorporó de lado para mirarla con ternura apartándole el pelo de la cara con una caricia- Me has dado permiso para hacerte lo que quiera- añadió

Una sonrisa pícara apareció en sus labios, y sin saber como, Jane se vio boca abajo en la cama, notando a Sirius encima de ella, antes de empezar a besarla por la cicatriz...

-Me vuelves loco- le susurró

Justo antes de empezar a lamer con fuerza, a succionar, arrancando suspiros de la boca de la chica, bajando, con suavidad, entre los omoplatos, por la curva de la espalda, marcando un camino que se conocía de memoria, pero que le encantaba recorrer. Y a juzgar por los jadeos de Jane, le encantaba... bajó más abajo, por su glúteo, donde aún quedaba una zona más tierna que el resto, donde se entretuvo un rato, para volver a subir esta vez más rápido, deshaciendo el camino hasta quedar casi acostado sobre ella.

Jane abrió ligeramente las piernas, notaba la dureza de Sirius rozándose con ella, volvía a notarse igual de excitada que la vez anterior, pero esta vez anhelaba que entrara en ella, aunque fuera en esa incómoda posición.

Sirius, empezó a rozarse con más fuerza, tratando de estimular a Jane, estimulándose más, hasta alcanzar el momento adecuado, no era suficiente. Se separó de ella breves momentos para que se colocara de frente a él, la besó con fuerza, con pasión con deseo.

Jane había colocado las piernas abiertas permitiéndole esta vez si, frotarse con ella cuanto quisiera, siempre sin llegar a entrar, pero excitándose los dos lo suficiente como para que los jadeos fueran en aumento, sin dejar de besarse o de acariciarse.

-¿no... quieres... probar... algo... diferente?- dijo Sirius sobre el oído de Jane

-Lo que quieras- atinó a responder ella que había empezado a morderle el lóbulo de la oreja.

Sirius se separó de pronto quedando sentado, y Jane abrió los ojos sorprendida sentándose también en la cama, para ver a Sirius colocarse el hechizo anticonceptivo.

-Ven- le dijo a Jane

Ella se levantó hasta quedar de rodillas frente a Sirius, lo que le permitió contemplarle en todo su esplendor, sus hombros firmes, el cabello oscuro cayéndole por la cara, los pectorales bien marcados subiendo y bajando para conseguir aire, la sonrisa perfecta y pícara, sus abdominales desarrollados, la excitación..., y sus ojos azules como el mar embravecido, oscuros y peligrosos, pícaros y tiernos, dulces y determinados. Ese era su momento, el momento que elegía llevarse con ella, el que la acompañaría en las noches de soledad...

Se abrazó a él para besarle, introduciendo la lengua dentro de la boca del chico, que inmediatamente la rodeó por la cintura. Jane notó como Sirius bajaba desde ahí hasta sus piernas y la obligó a pasar cada una a un lado quedando sentada en la cama sobre él (que estaba en la misma posición).

Sirius siguió besándola mientras sus manos iban hacia las caderas de Jane para elevarla un poco a iniciar la penetración muy despacio, consciente de que como estaban iba a ser profunda, muy profunda... mas que ninguna otra vez.

Un fuerte suspiro, casi como un jadeo escapó de los labios de Jane que cortó el beso escondiendo la cabeza en el cuello de Sirius, agarrandose a él con fuerza, nunca lo había sentido tan adentro

-¿estas bien?- le preguntó

Ella asintió enredando sus dedos por el suave pelo de Sirius, esa fue la señal para que Sirius iniciara los movimientos de su cadera, primero despacio, con suavidad, permitiéndole a Jane acostumbrarse a la posición besándola a cada momento.

Pero Jane necesitaba aire, y tuvo que inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás, arqueando la espalda, un escalofrío, por lo que Jane siguió con el movimiento...

-¡Jane! – exclamó Sirius- no dejes de hacer eso por favor- consiguió decir

-No... pensaba... parar- jadeo Jane

Sirius abrió los ojos levemente, para mirarla, contemplarla, con la cabeza hacia atrás, el cabello rizado enmarcándole el rostro, las mejillas sonrojadas, los labios húmedos y entreabiertos para respirar con fuerza, los pechos rozándose con su tórax, nunca la había sentido tan cerca, tan adentro, nunca se había sentido tan unida a él.

Tuvo que cerrar los ojos al notar como Jane cada vez empezaba a moverse con más fuerza, para él mismo empezar a moverse más deprisa, más fuerte, con más vigor.

Los dos estaban jadeando con fuerza, susurrando sus nombres entre suspiros entrecortados, rozando sus pieles, cuando el calor empezó a arremolinarse en sus cuerpos se abrazaron con más fuerza, notando las contracciones del otro, los latidos desbocados... algo explotó dentro de ellos, y se extendió por cada célula de su cuerpo... largo, suspendido, intenso, explosivo, absorbente, no podían pensar en nada, solo sentir, sentirse el uno al otro, solo ellos dos, sus cuerpos unidos...

Sirius notó a Jane contraerse con las últimas notas del orgasmo, escondiendo la cabeza en su cuello, la abrazó con fuerza acariciándole la espalda, dejándola descansar sobre él, pero no iba a poder aguantar mucho, estaba agotado, iba a acostar a Jane en la cama cuando ella se separó, no con brusquedad, pero si rápido, huyendo de su mirada para tumbarse en la cama boca abajo y esconder la cabeza en la almohada

Sirius sonrió y se tumbó despacio sobre ella, reposando su cabeza sobre los omoplatos de Jane, abrazándola por la cintura. Depositó un tierno beso entre ellos:

-Te quiero Jane- le susurró

Jane se dio la vuelta sobre si misma para dejar a Sirius acostado sobre su pecho rodeándolo con sus pequeños brazos con fuerza. El chico sonrió acomodándose en ese espacio sobre su pecho, tan cálido y confortable, sintió que no desearía estar en ningún otro lugar. Cerró los ojos aspirando su aroma y envuelto en una suave fragancia de violetas, se quedó dormido, feliz y sin preocupaciones, lo cual fue una suerte, porque en ningún momento vio las lágrimas de Jane que habían empezado a brotar desde que se había separado de él, lágrimas que la acompañaron durante muchas, muchas noches.

* * *

El sol entró por las ventanas de los alumnos de séptimo. Los habitantes del cuarto de los merodeadores no se movieron. Ni ellos ni el resto de la torre, fue la voz de Minerva McGonagall lo que los hizo levantarse sobresaltados.

¿Porque siempre tiene que despertarnos así?- protestó la voz de James Potter saliendo de entre las sábanas, mirando como Lupin y Peter se restregaban los ojos encogiéndose de hombros.

La cuarta cama, estaba un poco más recogida. Con los doseles echados, su habitante, Sirius Black recorría con su mano y los ojos cerrados el colchón buscando algo, algo que no encontró y que le hizo sentarse sobresaltado mirando a su alrededor. No estaba, ella no estaba. Sonrió para sus adentros, era evidente que se habría levantado durante la noche para ir a su cuarto. No era conveniente que se despertara en su cama. No al menos esa mañana.

Sirius salió de entre sus doseles, con una sonrisa entre los labios, recordando la noche anterior. Jane tendría que ir al despacho de Dumbledore a desmemorizarse, no recordaría lo de la orden. Pero por supuesto iba a recordar que no la habían admitido como auror, e iba a necesitar mucho apoyo. Y él iba a estar ahí para darle toda la fuerza que a ella le hiciera falta, e iba a estar a su lado incondicionalmente en lo que decidiese hacer a partir de ese momento. Estaba poniéndose los pantalones cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió de golpe:

-Sirius, dime que Jane esta aquí contigo- exclamó Lily alterada. Tres caras se volvieron a mirarla

-Estuvo, pero ya se ha ido- respondió él viendo que no podría esconderlo- ¿por que lo dices?

-Porque casi todas sus cosas están aún en el armario

-No va a llegar al tren- observó Peter

-Faltan cosas- empezó Lily- algunos pantalones, la ropa de deporte, sueters y... una mochila

-¿Una mochila?- preguntó Sirius atónito

-Si, una que tiene de acampadas- le dijo Lily

-¿pero porque?- preguntó James- ¿por qué iba a llevarse solo algunas cosas?

-Señorita Evans¿qué hace aquí?- la voz de Minerva McGonagall les hizo volverse a los 5

-Preguntando por Jane- aclaró la pelirroja- no estaba en su cuarto

-¿y porque tendría que estar aquí?

-Era por si ellos la habían visto- Minerva frunció el entrecejo

-El profesor Dumbledore la esta esperando desde bien temprano- musitó la anciana más para ella que para nadie más

-Igual ha ido a despedirse de Lecter que se marchaba esta mañana- apuntó James

-Se ha marchado con él- Albus Dumbledore entró en el cuarto de los chicos

-¿qué?- preguntó Sirius atónito

-Jane se ha marchado con Lecter- volvió a repetir Dumbledore consternado- Hannibal me ha mandado una carta pidiendo por favor que no los busquemos.

-¡no puede ser, ella no puede haberse ido- gritó Sirius

-En ese momento una lechuza empezó a golpear con su pico contra el cristal. Lily, tan atónita como todos fue a abrir. La lechuza tendió su pata y Lily desató una carta. Volvió hacia el cuarto abriéndola para leerla, su cara se congestionó a medida que avanzaba por las letras... los miró a todos antes de decir:

-Se ha ido- susurró con ojos vidriosos

-¿de quien...?- empezó Remus

-Es de jane- aclaró Lily

De pronto, Sirius se había levantado y le había quitado la carta de las manos desplazándose hacia su cama, de espaldas a todos leyendo su contenido:

_Hola chicos:_

_No se por donde empezar, ni tan solo que decir, ni como explicar mi comportamiento y ante todo espero que me disculpéis por no haberme despedido y haberme marchado como un vulgar ladrón en medio de la noche._

_Lecter dice que debo empezar por el principio, así que eso haré. _

_Ayer cuando me dijeron que no me admitían en el escuadrón de aurores, mi mundo se vino abajo, nunca en la vida había pensado en hacer otra cosa que no fuera eso. Por lo que me sentí bastante desorientada e inmediatamente fui a hablar con Hannibal, el siempre ha sabido aconsejarme con cuidado y sabiduría y me hizo una propuesta. Me pidió que me marchara con el de viaje, que eso me ayudaría a aclarar mi mente hasta que decidiera lo que quiero hacer._

_Estaba muy confundida, la verdad, porque Lecter me dijo que iba a ser muy largo, y no podía decirme cuanto tiempo íbamos a estar fuera. Lo único que quería de momento era esconderse de la guerra que esta en ciernes, guerra de la que formareis parte, guerra de la que yo nunca podré formar parte. Y eso fue lo que finalmente me decidió a marcharme con él. No habría podido ver como vosotros ibais a luchar por el mundo mágico mientras yo me quedaba atrás, me habría destrozando. No podía ver como volvías heridos, como os apoyabais y os cuidabais y yo quedarme sentada sin hacer nada. Nunca lo he hecho, y nunca lo haré._

_Ahora solo quiero pedir perdón por haberme marchado sin despedirme, pero si os hubiera dicho adiós, nunca hubiera tenido el valor suficiente de dar este paso. Me habéis dando tantas cosas buenas a lo largo de estos años, que os habéis convertido en mi única familia, por eso, antes de que vosotros dierais el paso que os alejara de mi, he decidido darlo yo antes, no ver, no sentir... quizá eso me ayude a no pensar en lo que va a pasar. _

_Espero que me perdonéis por mi cobardía, no os pido que lo entendáis, ni tan solo que me comprendáis, solo quería que lo supierais, que supierais que mi vida se va a convertir en un largo viaje, del que no se cuando me detendré, ni tan solo si volveré algún día..., pero quería que supierais que os deseo suerte en vuestra empresa, sois los mejores, por lo que no me cabe duda de que estaréis bien._

_Me despido con mis mejores deseos... J. S Addams_

_Pd: Si os apetece escribirme, podéis mandar las cartas al colegio Armony a nombre de su nuevo director. Él me las hará llegar. No se cuanto tardare en recibirlas, pero el sabrá encontrarme._

Sirius arrugó con fuerza el pergamino entre sus manos, aún de espaldas a todos los presentes. No sabía como se sentía, no sabía si estaba enfadado, desilusionado, dolido, solo sabía que tenía un vacío en el pecho que no había sentido nunca..., algo desagradable. No entendía porque se había ido, él podía haberla ayudado a encontrar una solución, juntos podían haberlo logrado, y sin embargo ella prefería huir, esconderse, alejarse de él, de todos, no podía... no quería entenderlo: "_Quiero que sepas... que yo... que bueno... que te...te quiero como no he querido nunca a nadie y quiero que lo recuerdes pase lo que pase, te digan lo que te digan, recuerda que te quiero", _las palabras de Jane resonaron en su cabeza... _"y una mierda, si me quisieras, no te habrías ido. No me habrías dejado solo"_ le gritó su mente _"Pues bien, si quieres irte, huir, me parece bien. A mi me da igual"_. Sirius se dio la vuelta, sus amigos y los profesores seguían en pie, en silencio, mirándolo.

-Será mejor que nos demos prisa si queremos llegar al tren- añadió con infinita indiferencia lanzando la carta a una papelera bajo la ventana

-¿estas bien?- le preguntó Lily con temor

-Por supuesto- añadió él

-¿no quieres hablar?- le preguntó James

-No hay nada más que hablar. Ha decidido esconderse de todo. Me parece bien, por mi como si no quiere volver

Sirius empezó a recoger sus cosas eludiendo la mirada de sus amigos. Vio a los profesores retirarse del cuarto. Sus cosas pronto quedaron guardadas y cerró el baúl aún con la sensación de haber olvidado algo, de haber perdido algo... sacudió la cabeza poniéndose en pie. No podía pensar en ella, dolía demasiado, durante el proceso de recogida, se había propuesto sacarla de su mente, y eso incluía no pensar en ella, ni en la sensación de desasosiego que tenía en el pecho... se puso en pie

-¿cómo estas?- oyó que le preguntaba James

-Estupendamente- añadió Sirius cogiendo su baúl saliendo por la puerta

James y Remus se miraron incómodos y le siguieron escaleras abajo. Ellos también la iban a echar de menos, pero estaba claro que Sirius no lo estaba tomando nada bien. Ni gritos, ni insultos, ni protestas, solo esa voz gélida carente de emociones, se estaba encerrando en si mismo, y eso no era bueno...

* * *

Dos figuras aparecieron de la nada en un callejón algo destartalado, avanzaron hacia la bulliciosa ciudad de Florencia. Uno de ellos, el hombre caminaba con porte seguro, erguido. Detrás de él, una chica de aspecto frágil y delicado le seguía con semblante serio, la mirada baja, ajena a todo el mundo, perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Has hecho lo correcto Jane- le susurro Hannibal Lecter rodeándola por los hombros

-Lo se, pero duele- musitó ella apretando los ojos con fuerza para evitar las lágrimas

-Te espera el mundo, un mundo lleno de aventuras, de lugares que ninguno de ellos conocerá jamás, te esperan duros tiempos de entrenamiento, misiones duras... el mundo será tuyo pequeña

Jane asintió, no tenía ganas de discutir, pero no podía obviar la sensación en el pecho de que sin él, el mundo carecía de sentido. Sacudió esos pensamientos de la cabeza, no podría concentrarse en todo lo que le venía encima si siempre lo tenía en mente... tenía preciados recuerdos que le darían fuerza, que la ayudarían a avanzar, a mejorar, a luchar por ellos, por él, para facilitarle las cosas, aunque Sirius nunca supiera lo que iba a hacer, aunque el nunca llegara a saber que se iba a convertir en una cazadora de hombres lobo, para ayudarles en la guerra, para protegerle..., aunque fuera con su vida, y como un presagio un escalofrío la sacudió, mientras unas palabras afloraban de su mente: "_Morirás... al igual que tu padre. Tu confía en Lecter y terminarás muerta."_


	21. A través del tiempo

**Bueno, y aquí llego con un capitulo un poco raro. Iba a saltarme los 5 años pero me apetecía contar algo de lo que estaban haciendo. Realmente es un capitulo un poco... mal, sobre todo porque no lo he revisado, y el final quería alargarlo más, hacerlo diferente, pero ha salido el sexto libro y aún me esta doliendo, tanto que creo que he perdido la inspiración. ¡menos mal que el siguiente capitulo ya esta escrito!**

**Agradecer los reviews: Clawy (**entre tu y yo. Si Rowling escribe libros, creo que puede hacerlo cualquiera... vale no he dicho eso, despues de todo estoy usando sus personajes. Pero es que hoy estoy calentita. Gracias por el review**), Niv Riddle** (¿como voy a pararlo ahi, lo de Cat de pequeña no creo que ponga mucho, pero algo habrá, ya lo verás. Espero ayudarte, aunque el capitulo no es de mis favoritos**), Chris McLoud (¿**k es eso de mufasa, duda sobre las concepcion de Cat te aseguro que no va a haber**), hermionedepottergranger** (¡todos van a tener hijos! jajajajjajajajaj**), luna black (**no esta embarazada de momento, Harry y Cat tienen la misma edad, y si se volverá un mujeriego empedernido, ya verás, la boda mas adelante**), karla gilmore (**pues claro que va a volver, aunque quizá no como el espera**), xX assley Xx (**tranquila, será feliz y comera perdices, al menos un tiempo**), emma feltom (**me alegro de que lo captaras jejeje, se que ultimametne estoy muy enigmatica. ¿lo de los ojos te lo dije verdad?**), Saria Black (**regresa... un capitulo despues ¿es lo suficientemente pronto?... aunque claro un capitulo mio puede ser mucho tiempo jejejejejeje**), Anny Black** (¿y quien no quisiera estar en el lugar de Jane con semejante chico?)

**Quiero dedicar este capitulo a todos los que creen que el amor es algo mas que peleas sin sentido y falta de respto. A todos aquellos que saben que no hay amor sin amistad, ni amistad sin amor. A aquellos quesaben que una miradao accion determinada vale más que mil palabras.A los que sabenqueel amor no es solo estar con alguien tan popular como tu, sino ir mas alla de lo que se ve a simple vista, conocer los defectos y aún así amarlo. A todos aquellos que creen que el amor es apoyarsemutuamente en los momentos críticos y decir lo que esta bien y lo que esta mal cuando el otro esta perdido... para todos esos.., que creen en el amor verdadero... espero que os guste**.

**

* * *

CAPITULO 21: A través del tiempo**

_Vacío, solo y vacío. Nunca había tenido esa sensación tan rara, ni su cama le había parecido nunca tan grande "recuerda que te quiero, pase lo que pase y te digan lo que te digan. Te quiero", sonrió unos momentos, y con su brazo buscó a su alrededor, a través de las sábanas. Lo último que recordaba era haberse dormido en sus brazos, pero ahora, no había nada, ni calor, ni piel suave, solo él y unas frías sábanas. Ella se había ido... otra vez._

**San Mungo**: **ala de daños producidos por hechizos** (2 años después de la separación)

Sirius Black se sentó sobresaltado en una cama desconocida, miró a su alrededor, todo era blanco y aséptico... estaba en San Mungo, como otras veces. Deberían hacerle un pase vip o algo así. Los recuerdos vinieron a él, no los recuerdos de su sueño, a esos estaba acostumbrado, hacía casi dos años que los tenía sin descanso. Lo que recordó fue la noche anterior, el ataque a Hogsmeade, la marca tenebrosa, los mortífagos, la maldición cruciatus en su cuerpo...

-¿Ya te has despertado?

-Que susto nos diste

-Tiene la cabeza muy dura, os dije que no había de que preocuparse

Sirius se volvió hacia el sonido de las voces, la primera de ellas era de su amigo Remus Lupin, que continuaba teniendo ese cabello castaño claro casi rubio, alto y desgarbado, de aspecto enclenque, nadie diría que en ocasiones era una bestia salvaje sedienta de sangre. La segunda voz pertenecía a una chica, Lily Evans, pelirroja y con unos increíbles ojos verdes esmeralda. Piel blanquecina y la cara llena de pecas. Muy guapa y novia de su mejor amigo y dueño de la última voz... James Potter, continuaba teniendo el pelo negro azabache alborotado y los ojos marrones ocultos tras unas gafas redondas. Un poco más alto de lo que fue en el colegio, pero igual de bromista y gamberro que entonces con la capacidad innata de parecer cuando quería el hijo, novio o yerno perfecto.

-¿cuántos escaparon anoche?- preguntó Sirius dejándose caer sobre la cama

-Conseguimos capturar a 5 mortífagos vivos- explicó Lily- esta mañana los hemos encontrado muertos en sus celdas.

-Entonces el ataque no sirvió de nada- musitó Sirius

-Estaban en celdas de máxima seguridad en el Ministerio. Nadie podía haber accedido hasta ellas sin la autorización pertinente- meditó James

-Lo cual demuestra las sospechas de Dumbledore. Deben haber espías dentro del Ministerio- terminó Lupin

Los cuatro quedaron en silencio, consternados y desilusionados. Los cuatro eran aurores y miembros de la orden del fénix, y estaban en medio de una guerra contra los mortífagos y sobre todo contra su líder Lord Voldemort. Eran tiempos oscuros, no se podía confiar en nadie. Cada día aparecían magos muertos en sus casas víctimas de la maldición asesina, y en el cielo una calavera con una serpiente saliendo de su boca. La marca tenebrosa.

Desde que salieron del colegio y empezaron a trabajar para la orden, esa había sido la tónica, luchas cada noche. Guardias en puntos estratégicos, compañeros muertos o heridos, familias rotas, y no parecían ser capaces de minar las fuerzas del mal.

-Esta mañana he recibido una carta de Jane- empezó Lily insegura sacando un trozo de pergamino de la túnica

-¿y que cuenta?- preguntó Lupin entusiasmado. Mientras Sirius se volvía hacia la ventana tratando de no prestar atención a lo que decían sus amigos.

-No mucho, como siempre

-Léela- la apremió James mirando a Sirius

_Hola chicos:_

_Espero que estéis bien. Hoy he recibido la carta que me enviasteis en septiembre, la verdad, no entiendo porque tardan tanto en llegar, aunque claro, como siempre me estoy moviendo será difícil encontrarme..._

_Leí en el periódico el ataque al callejón Diagon, no me cabe ninguna duda de que estaríais allí por los motivos que todos sabemos, por lo que espero que os encontréis bien y que no estéis heridos. Solo pensarlo me da escalofríos, debe ser terrible estar tan cerca de toda esa muerte y devastación_

_Al igual que leí lo del ataque de un grupo de aurores por unos hombres lobo, parece que están más sanguinarios que nunca, no me cabe duda que estarán en negociaciones con Voldemort. Por favor tened mucho cuidado. Sería conveniente que leyerais "la guía practica de hechizos defensivos para criaturas nocturnas", de Moon Star. Si recuerdo bien de cuando la leí hay algunos hechizos interesantes._

_Y cambiando de tema a cosas más agradables, el Doctor Lecter y yo estamos de viaje por Alaska, y hace un frío que pela, nunca en mi vida había tenido el cutis tan seco como ahora... (que tontería), en fin, me gustaría que estuvierais aquí, nunca en mi vida había visto unos árboles tan grandes, son incluso más grandes que los del bosque de Hogwarts, y mucho más frondosos, no se porque a este hombre le da por traerme a lugares donde no hay duchas... no sabéis lo horrible que es estar acampado de noche a 4º bajo cero y tener que bañarte en un lago. _

_El otro día encontramos unas aguas termales, fue un agradable cambio la verdad. _

_Bueno, me despido, espero que estéis bien. Espero con impaciencia vuestra siguiente carta._

_Besos J. S. Addams_

Lily miró a sus amigos, James y Remus estaban sentados en la cama de Sirius y los tres la estaban mirando fijamente, hasta Sirius que siempre fingía no prestar atención a sus cartas.

-¿Y ya esta?- preguntó James- ¿no dice nada de lo que esta haciendo?

-Y en Alaska- añadió Remus- acampada, a 4º bajo cero...

-Siempre le gusto la aventura- apuntó Lily

-Si, ella de aventura y nosotros luchando en una guerra. ¿no es genial?- protestó Sirius volviéndose de espaldas

-Pues yo me alegro de que al menos ella este pasándoselo bien en sus viajes...- añadió Lily

**Alaska: en algún lugar desconocido**

Era un oscuro bosque de enormes y centenarios árboles. Noche de luna llena y cielo tachonado de estrellas, un mal presagio, noche de mal augurio para muchos. Dos figuras de negro corrían a todo lo que daban sus piernas arañándose entre la maleza, pero no podían detenerse.

-¡corre, cada vez están más cerca- gritó una voz firme, de chica.

-Son más rápidos que nosotros- le respondió otra voz de hombre

Siguieron corriendo, pero las pisadas que les seguían cada vez estaban más cerca, y ellos cada vez estaban más agotados. La figura más alta de las dos tomo del brazo a la más pequeña y de un fuerte tirón la impulsó dentro de unos arbustos quedando los dos en el suelo

-No podemos quedarnos aquí. Nos van a oler- dijo la chica

-Lo se Jane, pero prefiero estar descansado cuando lleguen

-¿5 contra 2?- la chica esbozó una sonrisa que llegó a sus ojos verdes como de gato, puesto que no se le veía la cara- me gusta- añadió levantándose de encima del chico

Jane sentada en el suelo cerró los ojos y empezó a controlar sus respiraciones para relajarse, el chico a su lado, se sentó junto a ella apareciendo una enorme y larga espada entre sus manos.

-¿has visto mi nuevo juguete?- le preguntó

-¿Plata?- inquirió Jane

-Con una aleación de acero y diamante, prácticamente irrompible

-Siempre te han gustado esos juguetes. La pobre Gwen esta trabajando siempre para hacértelos

-Le gusta hacérmelos

-Si, aunque también le gustaría que no se los devolvieras rotos cada vez que volvemos

-No puedo evitarlo

-Y yo no se como te soporta

-Deberías probar con las espadas en lugar de esos pequeños cuchillos

-Me gustan mis puñales- respondió Jane con una sonrisa- ¡mira, ya están aquí

El muchacho se volvió hacia donde Jane había señalado con la cabeza. La imponente figura de cinco hombres lobo apareció entre los árboles. Eran grandes, muy grandes, con un pelaje plateado a sus espaldas, de ojos amarillos inyectados en sangre y largos colmillos afilados

-Encantadores- musitó Jane- ¿vamos Miguel?

Sin esperar respuesta, Jane se incorporó y salió de entre los matorrales con paso firme y decidido y las manos en los bolsillos avanzando hacia aquellas espeluznantes criaturas, Miguel iba justo detrás de ella.

Se pusieron frente a ellos encarándolos. Los licántropos sonrieron a sus presas, mientras ellos permanecían erguidos y alerta. Un aullido cortó el cielo elevándose hasta la luna, y como si esa fuera la señal, las criaturas saltaron hacia ellos.

Miguel saltó hacia atrás alejándose de Jane para tener un mayor campo de acción. Inmediatamente se vio rodeado de 3 hombres lobo, una lucha encarnizada comenzó entre ellos.

Jane permaneció en pie donde estaba, mirando como 2 de los lobos saltaban hasta ella. Casi con la rapidez de un felino, Jane sacó algo entre sus manos que causó un gran estruendo en el bosque, algo que cortó el aire y fue directamente hacia una de las criaturas estampándose en su pecho, a la altura de su corazón.

Un disparo, una bala de plata, la criatura aulló con dolor cayendo al suelo jadeando con fuerza. La otra criatura se detuvo para observar a su compañero caído, con sorpresa, muy despacio se volvió hacia Jane que continuaba en pie, sin moverse, observándolo con una pose insolente.

El licántropo aulló con fuerza, y si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, se le habrían puesto los pelos de gallina, pero Jane no... sabía como manejar a esas criaturas. Lo vio volverse despacio hacia ella, vio como la saliva caía de su boca en cada furioso resoplido, y de pronto corrió hacia ella...

Jane permaneció quieta, levantó la barbilla, la criatura se frenó de pronto quedando pegada a la chica, que había puesto sus manos en las caderas y le miraba desde sus 20 cm de diferencia con pose arrogante.

La criatura resopló contra su cara enseñándole los dientes, ella seguía sin moverse, solo una ceja levantada con incredulidad se percibió en su rostro parcialmente cubierto por un sombrero y un pañuelo.

-Si quieres asustarme vas a necesitar algo más- le dijo divertida

Jane no lo vio, pero si percibió la pequeña variación del viento a sus espaldas, con reflejos suficientes para esquivar una zarpa desde atrás escabulléndose hacia un lado. Giró sobre si misma, adoptó una posición defensiva. Vio a Miguel defenderse a la perfección de 2 lobos. Sonrió, para ver como los dos lobos iban hacia ella, esquivó la primera zarpa agachándose, una dentellada de parte del otro, lanzando un puñetazo contra la nariz de su oponente que lo aturdió el tiempo suficiente como para asestar una patada alta en el pecho del segundo lobo que lo hizo trastabillar.

Jane recuperó el equilibrio preparándose para un nuevo ataque. El lobo casi se lanzó sobre ella, pero pendiente como estaba de él, no vio como otro la atrapaba por la espalda haciéndola caer al suelo. Pero Jane en la caída había tenido el tiempo suficiente como para situar una pierna sobre los pectorales del lobo, y en el mismo momento en que su espalda tocó el suelo uso esa pierna para lanzarlo por encima de su cabeza, rodar para esquivar una zarpa y con un salto ponerse en pie.

-¡quieres dejarte de tonterías y acabar de una vez!- protestó Miguel extrayendo la espada del corazón de uno de los lobos

Jane hizo aparecer dos puñales casi al mismo tiempo en que el lobo arremetía contra ella, giró sobre si misma quedando a sus espaldas, y con hábil movimiento cortó la cabeza del lobo que rodó por el suelo hasta sus pies y salpicó de sangre todo a su alrededor

-Muy bonito, se te escapa uno- le indicó Miguel divertido con la cabeza cruzado de brazos

Jane se volvió, para ver como el único lobo que quedaba en pie, corría hacia el bosque, de la mano de Jane desaparecieron los puñales, para dar paso a una varita:

-¡Desargentta!- gritó haciendo un elegante movimiento de varita que dio paso a un chorro de luz plateada que atravesó el pecho del lobo desintegrándolo

-¿decías?- le preguntó Jane a Miguel volviéndose hacia él bajándose el pañuelo

-¿cuándo has aprendido a hacer ese hechizo?- le preguntó el chico andando hacia ella

-Cosas de Lecter que últimamente me satura...

El semblante de Jane cambio adoptando una seria mirada, apretando los labios. Sus fosas nasales se dilataron imperceptiblemente. Miró a Miguel:

-¿qué pasa?

-Esta aquí- respondió volviéndose a cubrir el rostro mirando a su alrededor

-No puede ser, las informaciones...

-¡vete al campamento!- le ordenó con voz autoritaria

-¡No voy a dejarte sola!

-Yo soy la experta en hombres lobo, tu en vampiros... ¡vete!

-¡Pero...

-¡es una orden!

-Volveré con ayuda- musitó Miguel antes de desaparecer

Jane se cruzó de brazos, cuando algo a sus espaldas salió de entre las sombras, se volvió lentamente hacia el movimiento, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Lo estaba deseando desde hacía meses, frente a ella, él mas alto, fuerte, rápido, listo, despiadado y sanguinario de los licántropos. Su líder...

-Hola Greyback- saludó Jane con una sonrisa antes de que la bestia se abalanzara sobre ella...

**Ministerio de Magia; cuartel de aurores **(3 años después de la separación)

Lily Evans caminaba deprisa por los pasillos del Ministerio. Era bien entrada la noche y estaba de guardia. Se dirigía al cuartel de aurores, para aprovechar la noche y hacer algún que otro papeleo atrasado..

Iba rápido, no le gustaba andar de noche sola por el Ministerio. Varios de sus funcionarios estaban siendo juzgados en esos momentos por ser espías de Voldemort. Era realmente una situación insostenible, no podías confiar en nadie, ni hablar de cosas serias con nadie. Y desde luego, un oscuro pasillo sin gente no era el mejor lugar para caminar sola esa noche.

Por fin, Lily alcanzó la puerta de los archivos del cuartel de aurores, cosa rara, estaba cerrada y ella no recordaba haberla dejado así. De dentro, se oían ruidos amortiguados y algún quejido. Sacando la varita, puso su mano sobre la perilla de la puerta, estaba a punto de abrirla, cuando una voz a sus espaldas la sobresalto:

-Yo que tu no haría eso

Lily se volvió de golpe y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, para acto seguido tensar sus labios en una mirada enfadada

-Me has dado un susto de muerte James- protestó la pelirroja

-Tu me lo has dado a mi...¿dónde estabas¿no sabes que no debes andar sola por el Ministerio?

-He ido a por unos expedientes que necesitaba para hacer mis informes- se justificó

-Aún así, no quiero que andes sola- protestó James acercándose a ella para rodearla por los hombros

-Esta bien, no iré más sola- añadió Lily abrazándose a él- y ahora tengo que preparar los informes

Lily se separó de él con cuidado y se encaminó hacia la puerta, se quedó estática donde estaba. Del interior de los archivos, en esos momentos se oían los jadeos de dos personas. Lily se volvió a mirar a James:

-¿con quien esta ahora?- le preguntó a James empezando andar por el pasillo

-Con Virgi, la secretaria del jefe del departamento de misterios- respondió el chico

-Virgi...- suspiró- ¿por qué todas tienen esos nombres?

-¿qué quieres decir?

-Sammy, Sandy, Kelly, Ginny...- empezó a enumerar la chica levantando un dedo cada vez-... y podría seguir por horas recitando, pero es demasiado agotador- James suspiró

-Ni en el colegio la lista era tan larga

-Aún la echa de menos ¿verdad?

-Como no tienes ni idea, pero a pesar de todo este tiempo, no he conseguido que hable conmigo, esta viajando por todas las camas de Londres en un intento desesperado de olvidar a Jane

-No creo que Jane le haya olvidado tampoco- añadió Lily- le quería mucho

-Pues entonces, no entiendo como es posible que se marchara

-Yo tampoco, pero no puedo reprochárselo. ¿quién querría vivir en medio de todo esto, estar siempre en riesgo de morir a manos de algún maníaco

James rodeó a Lily alrededor de los hombros atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo, dándole calor, tratando de confortarla... recordando la última batalla contra los mortífagos, en la que pasó casi dos días en San Mungo herida gravemente...

Sirius se levantó de encima de Virgi nada más terminar y empezó a abrocharse los pantalones bajo la atenta mirada de la chica. Deseaba salir lo más pronto posible de ahí para volver con James y Lily al trabajo.

Siempre era lo mismo, conocía a alguna chica, se sentía atraído por ella, por su pelo, o la forma de los ojos (nunca el color), por su sonrisa... siempre tenían algo que le recordaban a ella, pero ahí estaba la raíz del problema. Ninguna era ella... se acostaba con ellas, siempre el alivio momentáneo y luego la sensación de vacío, el deseo irrefrenable de huir a algún lugar bien lejos, ninguna le llenaba o le satisfacía.

La chica, poniendo ojitos tristes, se levantó y empezó a arreglarse la ropa interior y a abrocharse la camisa

-¿lo repetiremos?- le preguntó haciendo un puchero

-Por supuesto- añadió Sirius volviéndose de espaldas

-Eso espero, porque ha sido genial- Virgi se apoyó sobre su hombro acariciándole el vientre por debajo de la camiseta

-Ha estado muy bien- respondió Sirius sin mirarla librándose de su agarre para caminar hacia la puerta- ya te llamaré

-El animago se encaminó por le pasillo hacia los despachos de aurores..., oscuridad, soledad, vacío, hastío, ausencia... siempre lo mismo.

**Florencia: Cuartel general de los Iluminati**

Las calles de Florencia guardan uno de los secretos mejor guardados del mundo. Guardan el cuartel general de una organización que desde los inicios de los siglos, ha luchado por mantener las criaturas más temibles alejadas de la civilización, miles de guerreros han muerto en esa empresa, pero los Iluminati creen en lo que hacen, son fieles hasta la muerte y luchan hasta el final.

Los Iluminati tienen su cuartel en... un magnifico palacio del renacimiento, perfectamente conservado, pero con la entrada restringida, solo unos pocos son capaces de cruzar sus puertas, pues siempre están guardadas por dos guardias invisibles, ocultos bajo una capa. De entre esos elegidos, una chica lo hace en esos momentos, los guardias no pueden evitar mirarla, al igual que los transeúntes que pasean bajo la noche estrellada, pero ella les ignora completamente, esta acostumbrada a esas miradas, y más desde que su cuerpo cambió de forma radical.

No es que antes fuera un adefesio, pero siempre había sido delgada y de aspecto frágil, como una muñequita de porcelana, caderas estrechas, poco pecho, delgada cintura, mas bien bajita, pero todo eso se había quedado atrás. No nos engañemos, no era alta, pero su metro sesenta (con zapatos, como solía decir ella), había sido rebasado en casi 10 cm, se le habían redondeado las caderas, haciendo resaltar un culito respingón, con lo cual la delgada cintura y el vientre plano como una tabla eran más evidentes que nunca... y sus pechos, que mal lo pasó cuando tuvo que empezar a usar sujetadores con aros o corsés que lo mantuvieran todo en su sitio al hacer algún movimiento extremo...

Cruzó las puertas del palacio para encontrarse con unas largas escaleras que llevaban hasta los pisos superiores. Una puerta se abrió a su lado.

-Hola Jane

-Hola Alex- le devolvió el saludo

-Mi hermano ha salido para reunirse con los directivos de los Tornados. ¿qué te trae por aquí, creía que no tenías que volver hasta mañana de Noruega

-Nos adelantamos unos días. Gwen, esta a punto de salir de cuentas y Miguel quería estar con ella

-Ah, es verdad- asintió Lecter caminando con ella

-He venido a informaros de lo que hemos averiguado.

-Mañana en la reunión, tu y Miguel lo podréis hacer mejor

-¡señorita Addams!- Jane se volvió para ver a un monje pequeño correr hacia ella

-Hola Karl- le salido con una sonrisa

-Ha llegado carta para usted

-Gracias

Jane tomó la carta que le daba el monje entre sus manos y se la guardó en el bolsillo de atrás del vaquero.

-En ese caso, será mejor que me marche a mi casa- añadió Jane seria

-¿te pasa algo?- le preguntó Alex Lecter

-No es nada

-¿Uno de tus ataques de melancolía?- Jane asintió

-Se me pasará. Nos vemos- respondió Jane andando hacia la salida.

-Jane- la chica se volvió- procura sonreír mas, estas más guapa

Jane no contestó, sino que salió al frío de la noche y empezó a descender por las escaleras con pasos aburridos. Cuando estaba en una misión no solía tener esos arranques de tristeza. Pero en cuanto volvía a Italia y se veía en su apartamento sola, se ponía a pensar en todo lo que había dejado atrás, sus amigos... y Sirius. En su última carta, no había podido resistir la tentación de preguntarle a Lily sobre él. Que estaba haciendo, si estaba bien..., y ahora en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón tenía las respuestas, o al menos eso esperaba.

Una enorme moto se detuvo a la entrada del cuartel de los Iluminati. Se quedó allí en pie fastidiada. Él chico descendió de la moto quitándose el casco. Era muy alto y corpulento, parecía un golpeador de quiddicht (bueno, oficialmente lo era, extraoficialmente era cazador y amaestrador de dragones). Se dirigió hacia ella con una seductora sonrisa en los labios.

-Hola preciosa- la saludo llegando hasta ella

-Max- le dijo seca a modo de saludo

-¿has pensado en lo que te dije?

-No tengo que pensar nada- añadió ella bajando las escaleras

-Pero si cambias de opinión¿me avisarás?

-Serás el primero en saberlo- respondió ella parando un taxi y subiéndose a él dejando a Max Manfield con una sonrisa en la boca, caería, tarde o temprano lo haría, Jane Addams sería suya.

Ya en el taxi, Jane sacó la carta del bolsillo para leerla con calma en el trayecto hasta su casa. Podría haberse aparecido, pero necesitaba pensar un poco, decidir que iba a hacer, no podía negar que Max la atraía, demasiado, sobre todo sus ojos azules, casi como el mar embravecido, casi como los de Sirius.

Había estado con algunos chicos desde que se marchó de Hogwarts, relaciones cortas y esporádicas, algunas de más de una noche incluso. Pero siempre le faltaba algo... o alguien mas bien. Le echaba de menos terriblemente, sus ojos, su sonrisa, sus labios, su voz, sus bromas... todo. Esos arranques de melancolía, no eran más que la soledad que sentía en algunos momentos alejada de los que consideraba su familia. Pero había decidido y no había marcha atrás. Con cuidado, abrió el pergamino reconociendo la elegante caligrafía de Lily:

_Hola Jane:_

_¿cómo estas, nosotros por aquí bien, o todo lo bien que se puede estar en medio de una guerra. Los chicos también te mandan saludos, y esperan que te lo pasarás bien en la India._

_Ayer por fin nos asignaron nuestra primera misión en solitario, bajo las ordenes de Alastor Moody, supongo que habrás oído hablar de él. No puedo darte detalles de lo que hicimos, pero creo que conseguimos datos importantes para apresar a un importante mortífago._

_El otro día me acordé de ti. ¿sabes que varios de nuestros aurores fueron a Noruega a una misión, fueron hechos presos por una manada de hombres lobo bajo las órdenes de Greyback, estuvieron varios días desaparecidos, y lo mas sorprendente de todo, es que todos cuentan una historia muy rara. En especial, Nick Hauffman, si el entrevistador, es ahora jefe del departamento. Bueno, pues dice que estaban en una cueva presos y que por la noche, empezaron a oír gritos, que empezó mucho movimiento, y que desde donde ellos estaban solo se veía el resplandor de algunos hechizos. Lo mas curioso, es que dice que a la cueva entraron varias figuras vestidas de negro y les desataron, pero eso no es lo más sorprendente, dice que cuando salieron al exterior, uno de esos hombres estaba luchando con Greyback, y... ambos quedaron gravemente heridos. ¿te das cuenta de lo que eso significa? (a parte de que te estoy revelando un secreto del departamento), significa que alguien por ahí esta luchando contra los hombres lobo, y que hay alguien que es capaz de hacer frente a Greyback..., es realmente estupendo. Lupin esta muy contento, dice que fue Greyback quien le mordió cuando tenía 5 años._

_Y cambiando de tema a cosas menos trascendentes. Debo admitir que me sorprendió mucho que después de tanto tiempo te interesaras por la vida de Sirius. En realidad hay poco que contar. Ya sabes como es, ha pasado más veces por San Mungo que cualquiera de nosotros. La verdad es que es muy temerario en las batallas, pero es uno de los mejores aurores del Ministerio. En cuanto a su vida..., es difícil decírtelo, sobre todo a ti teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, y que las dos sabemos perfectamente como es..., no creo que haga falta que te diga nada más... va de flor en flor, y creo que a este paso, una de dos, o se pasa a los chicos, o emigra del país, porque dentro de poco no van a quedar chicas en Inglaterra con las que acostarse._

_Espero que sea eso lo que querías saber. Sino, pregúntame un tu próxima carta. Nos vemos._

_Besos Lily_

Por supuesto que eso era lo que quería saber, era lo que suponía que estaba pasando, pero de la suposición a la confirmación había un buen trecho. Y en esos momentos, no sabía como se sentía, quizá celosa, quizá dolida... sabía que no tenía ningún derecho, ella misma había estado con otros, más que nada para liberar adrenalina, seguía echándole de menos y a saber si él la habría olvidado ya... todo apuntaba a que si, porque Lily lo contaba de una forma natural, lo decía como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo. Vale, en Sirius lo era, lo había echo en el colegio..., lo estaba haciendo ahora, no tenía ningún derecho a sentirse así, debía continuar con su vida.

Bajó del taxi, para encontrarse en la puerta de su casa una gran moto, y a un muchacho de ojos azules sentado sobre ella con una elegante pose. Jane avanzó hacia él. Seguir con su vida¿y porque no?

-Que rápido has llegado Max- le dijo Jane poniéndose a su altura

-Me gusta la velocidad. ¿y a ti?

-Para algunas cosas. Para otras prefiero algo más sosegado- el chico la miró sorprendido. Jane nunca había sido tan amable, y mucho menos había flirteado con él.

-Me alegra saberlo- repuso con una encantadora sonrisa

-¿te apetece cenar?- le preguntó Jane avanzando hacia la casa

-Por supuesto

-Vamos, yo cocino...

****

**Londres: Casa de Sirius Black** (4 años y medio después de la separación)

Era bien entrada la noche, en un elegante edificio de apartamentos, solo una de las ventanas dejaba pasar la luz, siendo más que evidente que su habitante permanecía despierto a pesar de ser las 3 de la mañana.

Sirius estaba sentado delante de la tele en el sofá con los pies encima de una mesita, una cerveza en la mano, y un cigarro en la otra, vestido solamente con una pantalón de pijama medio desabrochado. Él nunca había padecido de insomnio, pero de un tiempo a esta parte, cada vez era más frecuente, por lo que siempre terminaba sentado en el sofá frente a la tele. Se ponía alguna película muggle, se fumaba un cigarro tranquilamente, se bebía una cerveza... y a los 10 minutos estaba roque¿porque no podía hacer eso en la cama, pensaba molesto en esos momentos mientras se rascaba la panza con pereza.

Gruñó molesto, alguien estaba llamando con insistencia al timbre, por un momento, pensó en no abrir, pero al ver que el visitante no se daba por vencido, se levantó haciendo peligrar la cinturilla del pantalón, que resbaló sobre sus caderas.

Caminó hasta la puerta para encontrarse a James visiblemente nervioso y despeinado. Algo se sacudió en Sirius pensando lo peor. Pero fijándose bien, no podía haber pasado algo malo, porque James estaba sonriendo de una manera estúpida, se hizo a un lado y lo invitó a pasar. No sin antes apoyarse en el umbral con su sonrisa más encantadora para saludar a sus vecinas que llegaban en esos momentos y que lanzaron risitas nerviosas a su paso.

Satisfecho consigo mismo. Sirius cerró la puerta y caminó hasta el salón, donde James estaba sentando lanzando profundos suspiros:

-¿te pasa algo?- le preguntó Sirius preocupado

-¿a mi?- susurró tontamente

-Entones estas borracho cornamenta- afirmó sentándose delante de él en uno de los sillones mirándolo fijamente

-Si...- suspiró- borracho de amor- añadió con una sonrisa cerrando los ojos

-Tío, me estas asustando

-Ha dicho que si- murmuró James por lo bajo

-¿quién?- preguntó Sirius divertido

-Lily- se levantó de pronto cogiendo a Sirius por las manos- ¡me ha dicho que si!- exclamó lleno de júbilo

-¿qué si a que?

-¡se va a casar conmigo!- gritó poniéndose en pie- nos vamos a casar- empezó a gritar dando saltos por el salón

-¿Se ha vuelto loca?- Sirius recibió un golpe en la cabeza

-Eso mismo pienso yo- siguió James excitado- no puedo creerlo, la mejor chica del mundo va a casarse conmigo. Es como si me hubiera tocado la lotería. No puedo creerlo. Necesitaba decírselo a alguien. Es demasiado bueno para ser verdad, ella es demasiado buena para mi

-Anda, ven aquí y cuéntame como ha sido eso, que te lo tenías bien calladito- añadió Sirius con una sonrisa melancólica

-Verás, esta noche la he invitado a cenar, y luego se lo he pedido... ¡y me ha dicho que si¿te lo puedes imaginar?- gritó James exultante

-La verdad es que no

-No te burles de mi. Creo que es la mejor decisión que he tomado en mi vida

-Lo se

-Y quiero pedirte algo, ya que eres mi hermano

-¿Qué te organice una fiesta con un montón de tías para pasárnoslo bomba?

-¡no seas guarro Sirius!- protestó James- Quiero que seas mi padrino... ¿qué te parece?

-¿yo?... ¿tu padrino?- preguntó Sirius sorprendido- ¿no prefieres a alguien más serio?

-No- James se sentó frente a Sirius para ponerle las manos sobre los hombros- quiero que seas nuestro padrino. Quiero que estés en el altar conmigo cuando una mi vida a la mujer que amo, quiero que seas testigo de todo eso... ¿qué me dices?

-¡estaré encantado!- exclamó Sirius- me alegro mucho por los dos

Pero el chico no pudo evitar el deje de nostalgia y de envía ante la felicidad de sus amigos, que poco a poco iban llevando a cabo sus sueños... juntos

**Florencia: en algún lugar oscuro**

Tres personas se materializaron en la nada, suerte que era de noche y un callejón oscuro, porque habría resultado muy extraño verlos. Pero si eso era poco, sus ropas eran más extrañas todavía. Iban vestidos de negro con largos abrigos y sombreros de ala ancha cubriéndoles el rostro. Caminaron siguiendo al más alto de los tres, eran figuras extrañas en la noche, dos altas e imponentes y una tercera más bajita de aspecto más frágil.

Cruzaron una gran puerta de una mansión... allí dentro se descubrieron. Inmediatamente un hombrecito vestido como un monje salió a recibirles...

-Me alegro de que hayan vuelto- les saludó

Los dos hombres le devolvieron el saludo, Hannibal Lecter y Miguel Van Helsing sonrieron satisfechos. La tercera figura apareció tras ellos, ahora se entendía su delicada complexión... era una mujer de largos cabellos castaños alborotados, pero si había algo que llamara la atención eran sus ojos verde-amarillentos ligeramente rasgados hacia arriba que recordaban a los de un gato...

-Señorita Addams- el hombre se dirigió a ella- me alegro que este aquí, iba a mandarle ahora una carta- añadió el hombre tendiéndosela.

-Gracias Karl- respondió ella tomándola

Miró el sobre e inmediatamente reconoció la letra de su querida amiga Lily, con impaciencia abrió el sobre esperando noticias, la echaba mucho de menos... a todos... Al desdoblarlo se llevó una grata sorpresa...

_Las familias Potter- Evans:_

_Tienen el placer de invitarla a la boda que unirá a James Potter y Lily Evans en sagrado matrimonio._

_La ceremonia tendrá lugar en la mansión de Godric el día 14 de julio . _

_Atte. Lily y James_

_Rogamos confirme asistencia_

La chica volvió a releer la nota, casi no se lo podía creer, estaba contentísima por ellos, un deje de melancolía la recorrió al pensar en sus amigos que poco a poco iban haciendo sus vidas juntos... pensó en él, hacia tiempo que no lo hacía y la opresión en el pecho se hizo más intensa... Hannibal, muy observador en estos casos se dio cuenta:

-¿qué pasa Jane?

-Lily y James van a casarse, es la invitación a la boda- añadió ella- ¿cree que podré ir?

-¿cuándo es?

-Dentro de un mes

-Irás- una voz detrás de ellos les hizo volverse- y aprovecharemos para crearte la tapadera de tu identidad

-Hola Alex- saludo Hannibal

-Hola hermano

-Vamos Jane, ve a tu cuarto y responde a esa nota de manera afirmativa. En una semana estarás de vuelta en Londres. Miguel irá contigo, vais a tener mucho trabajo alli

Jane asintió entre contenta y triste. Iba a volver a verlos... pero sobre todo iba a volver a verlo a él... y no sabía que es lo que iba a pasar...

Florencia... 7 días para volver... y contando

* * *

Siento ese final tan chapucero, de veras, pero no estoy con ánimos de escribir nada para rellenarlo o adornarlo. Y si hay algun fallo gramatical o de ortografía grave, os ruego me perdoneis.

Se que esta vez he tardado mas en actualizar que otras veces, pero es que ahora estoy con 2 trabajos a la vez,y la verdad es que estoy algo saturada de tiempo. Pero para que vayais abriendo boca un pequeño spolier:

- He oído que los Tornados tienen nuevo cazador- dijo el señor Potter- lo leí en "La bludger loca"

- ¿En serio?- preguntó James- ¿quién es?

- No lo se, dicen que es un jugador desconocido, pero que dará mucho que hablar

- Este año la liga la ganaran los Tornados- dijo Sirius- son los mejores

- Sirius los Tornados no ganan desde hace 7 años- añadió Jonh Potter con una sonrisa benevolente

- Pues este año lo harán, no pierdo la esperanza

------------------------------------------------- 

- ¿cómo crees que reaccionaran cuando se vean?- preguntó James

- Creo que Sirius o la besa o la mata

- Yo veo más bien lo segundo- suspiró James, de pronto una sonrisa apareció en sus labios- ¿recuerdas la pelea del comedor después de la fiesta en Hogsmeade?

- ¿Esa en la que Jane le dijo aquello de impotente- frígido?... fue genial

- Pero eso fue después de que Sirius le dijera¡¡ZORRA- NINFOMANA!- gritó James

- ¡PRESENTE!- gritó una voz de chica a sus espaldas. Los dos chicos se levantaron de golpe.

- ¡JANE!- gritaron emocionados

---------------------------------------- 

- ¿qué miras?- le preguntó Jane arisca

- ¿son de verdad?- dijo Sirius saliendo de su trance haciendo que Remus, James y Lily pusiesen los ojos en blanco

- Yo también me alegro de verte- añadió ella de manera sarcástica

- ¿cuándo te han crecido tanto?... ¿o es un injerto de esos que se hacen las muggles?

- ¿qué esperabas, que me quedara toda la vida con el cuerpo de una niña?. Las personas crecen , aunque sigan teniendo la edad mental de alguien de 7 años- añadió con malicia

- ¿con eso te refieres a mi?

-Yo no me refiero a nadie en concreto, pero a quien le pica...

No me direis que no es un spoiler largo ¿verdad?... ¡dejadme reviews!


	22. Reencuentros

**Hola, iba a esperar un poco más para actualizar, pero no os quiero hacer sufrir así que he decidido subir este capitulo que lo tengo escrito casi desde que empecé la historia:**

Gracias a: x**XAlshleyXx** (jajajjajaja, no los tengo escritos, pero es que cuando empiezo no puedo parar. Me alegro de que eso de "ojos verde-amarillentos que recuerdan a los de un gato" se quede grabado en tu memoria, pero claro, lo repito hasta la saciedad), **Saria Balck** (claro que el sexto esta triste, se lo estas diciendo a una fan incondicional de H/H jejejejeej), **Kalhie** (vaya muchas gracias por tu comentario y tu review. Espero que te siga gustando la historia y que de vez en cuando me des tu sincera opinión), **Clawy** (pues yo aun tengo el libro apalancado en el escritorio y estoy por el capitulo 3, creo que te ha gustado porque como te hable tan mal de él.. es un.. pues no era para tanto. Miguel tendrá a Gabriel... ya lo tiene en este capitulo jejejee, aunque ahora que lo pienso, creo que he confundido las edades), **Niv Riddle** (dicho y echo, solo has tenido que esperar 2 días para leer la continuación, no te puedes quejar verdad?), **Cammiel** (muchas gracias por el reivew. No te preocupes si no puedes dejarmelo siempre, pero de vez en cuando no esta mal), **emma Feltom** (a ver por donde empiezo: las personas que los salvaron... ¿pues quienes van a ser, los iluminati, y yo creía que era evidente, lo de los pechos, creo que en realidad le llama la atención que Jane fuera plana como una mesa, y de pronto lo tenga todo desarrollado, por eso se fija... ademas es un chico, o sea, con eso creo que lo digo todo. Con ella no ira solo Lecter, me abstengo de repetir lo que he dicho por el messenger para no acabar con la sorpresa. Nos vemos)

Bueno, y sin más dilacion, os dejo con el capitulo... espero que os guste.

**

* * *

CAPITULO 22: Reencuentro (¿porque no pareces tu?)**

Una pelirroja veloz cruzó las puertas del salón de una gran mansión, tres hombres estaban sentados en los sillones hablando entre ellos...

-¡Va a venir!- exclamó de pronto haciendo que los tres se volvieran para mirarla sorprendidos, no la veían tan emocionada desde que sacó matricula de honor en sus finales de auror.

-¿Quién?- preguntó James

-Le mande la invitación y no esperaba que respondiera, pero después de casi 5 años de cartas escasas y no muy claras, me ha escrito- dijo Lily caminando de un lado a otro ansiosa

-¿de quien estas hablando?

-¡De la boda lunático!- saltó Lily- me ha escrito diciendo que va a venir, y que estará encantada de ser mi madrina

-¿quién?- preguntó Sirius

-¡JANE!- gritó Lily dando un salto- va a venir acaba de llegar su carta.

-¿enserio?- preguntaron Lupin y James poniéndose también en pie.

Sirius frunció el entrecejo... no sabía como se sentía en esos momentos se puso en pie inmediatamente caminando hacia la ventana con la mirada perdida... después de cinco años iba a volver a verla, casi no lo podía creer, su corazón se lleno de melancolía, pero de pronto ese sentimiento se convirtió en rencor... ella se había marchado dejándolo solo... no podía perdonarla, había antepuesto sus deseos a la relación que tenían ellos dos... se volvió para oír la conversación, no quería demostrar que le afectaba.

-Si, llegará la semana que viene para quedarse en Londres... ¡va a organizarme la despedida de soltera!

-¿La que?- preguntó James haciendo reír a Lily

-La despedida de soltera- repitió ella

-¿He oído despedida de soltera?- Amanda Potter cruzó la entrada del salón

-Amanda...- Lily avanzó hacia ella emocionada- Mi mejor amiga va a venir a la boda¡¡ya tengo madrina!- gritó emocionada

-Ohh, ya veo... ¿y va a ser ella la que te organice la despedida de soltera?

-¿Puede alguien explicarme lo que es una despedida de soltera?- dijo James molesto

-Pues es una fiesta en la que solo hay mujeres para celebrar que una de ellas se casa- aclaró la señora Potter

-¿y que tiene de emocionante una fiesta en la que solo hay mujeres?- preguntó Sirius

-No te lo voy a explicar- añadió Lily haciendo que Sirius la mirase molesto saliendo por las puertas del comedor...

-¿Es la chica que lo dejo plantado?- preguntó la señora Potter

-La misma- añadió Remus- voy a hablar con él

Remus atravesó la cocina y salió al patio de atrás, junto a la piscina Sirius estaba sentado con la mirada perdida en el infinito..., se acercó con cuidado hacia él y le puso una mano en el hombro. Sirius no se movió:

-Aún no lo puedo creer- susurró

-Pues créelo, porque después de tanto tiempo la vas a tener aquí otra vez

-Me da igual si esta o no

-No digas eso Canuto, sabes que no es así. De todos nosotros tu eres el que más la ha echado de menos

-¿y que más da?... se fue sin despedirse de mi- la voz de Sirius era amarga, demasiado para como solía ser

-Si que lo hizo, y lo sabes

-¿a si?...- le miró por primera vez, sus ojos estaban brillantes

-Si, la vi entrar esa noche..., puse un hechizo silenciador a tu cama. Aquello fue una despedida muy especial, fuiste el único al que le dijo adiós.

-No puedo volver a verla- se llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza apartando algunos de sus mechones- no quiero volver a sufrir

-No tienes porque hacerlo, Puedes hablar con ella y decirle como te has sentido

-No, se marcho porque no le importaba lo más mínimo, voy a ser totalmente frío y distante. No se merece nada...

Lupin negó con la cabeza, esa no era la mejor solución, y Sirius lo vería con el tiempo, solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde para que entre ellos arreglaran las cosas. En los tiempos que corrían, tener a alguien a tu lado para que te apoye es muy importante...

* * *

Jane llegó a su apartamento cuando estaba cayendo la noche, ya era de noche, pero estaba demasiado emocionada como para acostarse a dormir, por fin volvía a pisar tierra inglesa, después de cinco años estaba en casa. Suspiró mirando a su alrededor, el apartamento era pequeño pero muy acogedor. La decoración era muy bonita, no se podía negar que los hermanos Lecter tenían un gusto exquisito para tales cosas.

Dejó las maletas en el suelo, estaba muy cansada, y mañana iba a ser un día muy largo. Iba a ir a comer con Lily para hacerse la primera prueba del vestido para la boda. No podía evitar sentirse nerviosa después de tantos años sin verla, sin verlos, otra vez sus pensamientos volaron hacia Sirius... ¿qué habría sido de él¿habría cambiado mucho, era probable, ella misma había cambiado, pero el estaba luchando en una guerra contra los seguidores de ese mago... Voldemort. Suspiró antes de subir a su cuarto y quedarse totalmente dormida

* * *

En la mansión de Godric, la familia Potter, Lily, Remus y Sirius cenaban tranquilamente. La señora Potter y Lily se levantaron para recoger las cosas. Sirius había permanecido toda la semana muy pensativo, justo desde que le habían dicho que Jane llegaba esa semana.

Cada vez sus sentimientos estaban más encontrados, deseaba verla más que nada, se preguntaba si habría cambiado en esos tres años, sonrió para sus adentros, seguramente seguiría siendo enclenque y delgada... de pronto su sonrisa desapareció, no, esperaba que fuera bajita, gorda y fea... esperaba que el paso de los años hubiese echo mella en ella, para poder burlarse, para demostrarle que a él no le afectaba su presencia, que lo había superado, nada más lejos de la realidad:

-¿Y dices que has quedado con ella mañana para comer?- preguntó la señora Potter

-Si, en el restaurante italiano que hay cerca del Ministerio. Por la tarde iremos a la tienda para que se pruebe su traje...¡tengo unas ganas de verla!

-Eso no es justo- empezó a protestar James- Nosotros también tenemos ganas de verla

-Habla por ti cornamenta- añadió Sirius cruzándose de brazos

-Y Sirius el que más- añadió James

-Retira eso- susurró Sirius mirando a James enfadado

-Si tantas ganas tenéis de verla- empezó el señor Potter- Invitadla por la noche a cenar y la conocemos todos. ¿no cielo?- añadió mirando a su esposa

-Claro, tengo ganas de conocer a la famosa Jane

-Empezaron a tomar el café, las mujeres empezaron a repasar la lista de invitados para la boda, y los hombres a hablar de quidditch...

-He oído que los Tornados tienen nuevo cazador- dijo el señor Potter- lo leí en "La bludger loca"

-¿En serio?- preguntó James- ¿quién es?

-No lo se, dicen que es un jugador desconocido, pero que dará mucho que hablar

-Este año la liga la ganaran los Tornados- dijo Sirius- son los mejores

-Sirius los Tornados no ganan desde hace 7 años- añadió Jonh Potter con una sonrisa benevolente

-Pues este año lo harán, no pierdo la esperanza

-Me pregunto quien será el nuevo cazador- suspiró James

-La semana que viene empieza la liga, lo van a mantener en secreto hasta ese día- suspiró Jonh- Me encantaría ir al partido

-Ya no quedan entradas- protestó Sirius- los Tornados contra los Cannons... seguro que ese nuevo cazador es muy bueno... ganaremos

James y su padre miraron a Sirius con las cejas levantadas, prefirieron no quitarle la ilusión... pero era difícil que ganaran los Tornados... que equivocados estaban...

* * *

Cuando Jane llegó al restaurante estaba visiblemente nerviosa, se había cambiado de ropa varias veces, al final lo encontró absurdo, iba a comer con su mejor amiga de la infancia... su aspecto era lo menos importante...¡que ganas tenía de verla!.

Aún así muchos de los chicos que pasaban por la calle se quedaban mirando a la chica que estaba de pie a la entrada del restaurante, parecía una supermodelo, sino fuera por la estura, que estaba dentro de lo normal, pero resultaba adorable, y aquellos ojos gatunos... Jane no se inmutó, estaba acostumbrada a todas esas miradas...

-¿Jane?- dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Se volvió de golpe

-¡Lily!- exclamó saltando a sus brazos

Fue un cálido abrazo, prolongado en el tiempo, dos amigas que se reencuentran... se sonrieron y entraron al restaurante, el maitre las guió hasta una de las mesas junto a la ventana. Tomaron asiento

-Estás increíble- dijo Lily cuando se sentaron

-¿yo?... ¿y que hay de ti, veo que estar con Potter te ha sentado bien

-Muy bien... James es lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca

-Lo se- suspiró Jane viendo la ensoñadora mirada de Lily

-Cuéntamelo todo... quiero saber que has hecho en estos años.

La punzada de dolor en los ojos de Jane duró unos momentos. Empezó a recitar un guión bien ensayado... desgraciadamente no podían saber la verdad ninguno de ellos...

* * *

Sirius se estaba arreglando para ir a casa de los Potter. No quería ir, pero Remus y James habían insistido en ello. Así que al final no pudo negarse aunque en el fondo estaba disgustado. No, definitivamente no quería ir, no quería verla, no se sentía preparado... tenía miedo de saber que su vida sin él en esos años había sido feliz, al revés de la suya en que cada día la había echado de menos. Pero algo le impulsaba a ir esa noche..., el gusanillo de la batalla que hacia años no sentía. El deseo de volver a ver sus ojos sobre los de él... esos ojos con los que soñaba todas las noches...

* * *

Remus y James estaban sentados en los sillones del salón hablando animadamente, sobre todo de Jane, de si habría cambiado, aunque los dos creían que no, que seguiría siendo igual de enclenque que siempre... Hablaron sobre Sirius, en un primer momento había dicho que no iba a ir, pero tras mucho insistirle consiguieron convencerle:

-¿cómo crees que reaccionaran cuando se vean?- preguntó James

-Creo que Sirius o la besa o la mata

-Yo veo más bien lo segundo- suspiró James, de pronto una sonrisa apareció en sus labios- ¿recuerdas la pelea del comedor después de la fiesta en Hogsmeade?

-¿Esa en la que Jane le dijo aquello de impotente- frígido?... fue genial

-Pero eso fue después de que Sirius le dijera¡¡ZORRA- NINFOMANA!- gritó James

-¡PRESENTE!- gritó una voz de chica a sus espaldas. Los dos chicos se levantaron de golpe.

-¡JANE!- gritaron emocionados

Jane se vio envuelta por dos pares de brazos que la alzaron en el aire encerrándola en un abrazo de oso, ella les correspondió muy contenta... dejando que la estrujaran, ahora era consciente de cuanto les había echado de menos...

-¿a que vienen estos gritos?-

Dos personas habían salido de la cocina y observaban el abrazo al que alguien de cabellos castaños estaba siendo sometida... Los chicos se separaron soltando a Jane, que casi necesito respirar hondo para coger aire, inexplicablemente no podía dejar de sonreír... se sentía más feliz de lo que había estado en años...

Notó como James la tomaba del hombro y la llevaba hacia las dos personas de pie en la puerta de la cocina:

-Mama, papa os presento a Jane. Jane estos son mis padres Amanda y Jonh Potter

-Encantada de conocerles señores Potter- dijo ella con una sonrisa. La señora y el señor Potter la abrazaron como si fuera una más de su familia, casi como si la conocieran de toda la vida. No estaba acostumbrada a esas muestras de afecto, se sonrojó levemente

-¡Cielos!- exclamó la señora Potter- es verdad que tienes los ojos como los de un gato

-Eso dicen- contestó Jane con una sonrisa

-¿entonces tu eres la se quitó a Sirius de encima en las escaleras de Gryffindor cuando intentó besarte?- La sonrisa de Jane vacilo unos momentos, acababa de darse cuenta de que no estaba allí

-La misma

-¡Vaya, pues...

Un sonido los hizo volverse a todos, era un sonido fuerte y estridente... la señora Potter sonrió :

-Me parece que Sirius acaba de llegar- añadió

Jane sintió como el corazón se le subía a la garganta para acabar estrellado contra el suelo..., ver a Sirius era lo que había estado temiendo desde que había vuelto a Londres, no se sentía preparada para enfrentarle... nada preparada para ver sus ojos grises sobre ella... En esos momentos Jane sintió ganas de correr y esconderse debajo de alguna mesa... no le dio tiempo, para cuando lo pensó estaba paralizada en el suelo con los ojos clavados en el hombre que entraba por la puerta.

Si el Sirius del colegio era alto, este lo era más, llegaba al 1,80m, (Jane se sintió insignificante) seguía teniendo los ojos azules y los cabellos negro-azulados, solo que ahora estaban más largos que antes. Se le habían ensanchado las espaldas... ¡que coño, todo él se había ensanchado, los brazos bien formados y su torso se remarcaban bajo la camiseta negra ligeramente ceñida que llevaba sobre los vaqueros rotos y desgastados. Botas de motero y Chaqueta de cuero cerraban el cuadro. Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas

-Buenas noches a todos- saludó con su sonrisa más encantadora **(NA: cualquiera de sus sonrisas es encantadora)**

-Buenas noches Sirius querido!- saludó la señora Potter

Sirius miró hacia ella, y entonces la vio junto a James, los ojos de Sirius se abrieron, era mucho más alta que cuando se marcho del colegio. La contempló subiendo por sus piernas, llevaba pantalón vaquero, lo que le llevó a preguntarse si aún serían las de una bailarina, su recorrido lo llevó a las caderas de Jane, se habían ensanchado, no de manera exagerada, pero ahí estaba el rastro de una contorneada cadera en la que se apoyaba el pantalón bajo con un cinturón marrón. Siguió subiendo, llevaba una cazadora de piel negra abrochada. Su cabello rizado y suelto caía por su espalda tan rebelde como siempre, pero si algo sorprendió a Sirius fueron sus ojos. No su color, pero si había algo diferente en la forma de mirar, algo más salvaje, algo misterioso, algo poderoso, que de pronto desapareció, dando paso a una mirada totalmente diferente a todas las que había conocido.

Sus miradas se mantuvieron milisegundos uno sobre el otro, esa pausa solo fue perceptible para las dos personas que la compartieron. Sirius, haciendo gala de una profunda indiferencia, avanzó hacia la señora Potter para darle un beso como era costumbre, pasando por delante de Jane sin mirarla, ella arrugó el entrecejo, ahora ya sabía como iban a jugar, ella también podía jugar a ese juego, todos los nervios desaparecieron.

-¿Sirius¿qué no has visto a tu amiga?- dijo Amanda

-¿qué amiga, si se refiere a Addams ella nunca ha sido mi amiga, así que no tengo porque saludarla- Jane no se inmuto, hacia tiempo que había aprendido a controlar sus impulsos y guardarlos para asestarlos en el mejor momento

-A veces eres como un niño- añadió ella llevándose a su marido a la cocina- os avisaré cuando este la cena

-¿no quiere que la ayudemos señora Potter?- la voz de Jane dulce y melodiosa se clavó en Sirius dándole una sacudida.

-No querida, tenéis muchas cosas de las que hablar. Gracias de todos modos

Sirius cruzó las puertas del salón sin volver a mirar a Jane, Remus y Lily le siguieron. James la tomó de la mano para guiarla al interior.

-¿soy yo o se puede usar su culo de congelador?- susurró a James

-No, se puede usar- añadió con una sonrisa.

Nada más entrar al salón vio que Sirius ya se había sentado de espaldas a la puerta y que había dejado su chaqueta de cualquier manera sobre una silla. Ella también se la quitó para dársela a James, que salió para dejarla en el recibidor.

-Ven a sentarte Jane- la invitó Lily señalando el sillón que había frente a Sirius

Suspiró antes de avanzar hacia allí, miró a Remus que a su vez la observaba con los ojos abiertos, tuvo que contener una sonrisa... paso por delante de Sirius y se volvió para sentarse en el sillón. Cruzó las piernas y miró a Sirius que estaba con la boca abierta

Sirius la vio pasar por su lado y se quedó contemplándola, debajo de la chaqueta de piel llevaba en jersey blanco de punto de manga larga y corto, no le cubría el ombligo, al pasar de espaldas vio que no tenía la cicatriz. Se molestó mucho¿dónde estaba¿con que derecho la había borrado de su piel?

Se quedó mirándola embobado, todo su cuerpo había cambiado para volverse voluptuoso, fibra... pura fibra era lo que había en cada centímetro de su piel. Pero si algo le hizo sorprenderse fueron... _"¿cuándo le había crecido "todo" tanto?"_ se sorprendió contemplándole su pecho que se había vuelto... generoso, no había otra forma de describirlo, había pasado de tener el cuerpo de una niña a ser una modelo de Victoria Secret, aquel jersey, resultó ser una chaqueta con cuello en V que se abrochaba en el inicio del pecho dejando entrever su canalillo... Jane nunca había tenido canalillo...

-¿qué miras?- le preguntó Jane

-¿son de verdad?- dijo Sirius saliendo de su trance haciendo que Remus, James y Lily pusiesen los ojos en blanco

-Yo también me alegro de verte- añadió ella de manera sarcástica

-¿cuándo te han crecido tanto?... ¿o es un injerto de esos que se hacen las muggles?

-¿qué esperabas, que me quedara toda la vida con el cuerpo de una niña?. A veces pasa

-Permíteme dudarlo

-Sirius, las personas crecen , aunque sigan teniendo la edad mental de alguien de 7 años- añadió con malicia

-¿con eso te refieres a mi?

-Yo no me refiero a nadie en concreto, pero a quien le pica...

Se quedaron los dos mirándose fijamente unos momentos, si en instante un chuchillo hubiera caído del cielo habría podido cortar la tensión entre los dos

-Bueno Jane- empezó Remus tratando de aligerar el ambiente- ¿por qué no nos cuentas que has hecho todo este tiempo?

Jane le miró, por segunda vez aquella tarde repitió al historia que había acordado, he estado viajando por el mundo con el doctor Lecter, aprendiendo culturas antiguas, lo normal, trabajando algunas veces...

La cena fue agradable, Jane habló con los señores Potter que estaban encantados con ella, y no era para menos, esa noche estaba poniendo todo su empeño en resultar encantadora... y lo estaba logrando, no respondió a ninguno de los ataques de Sirius, que la miraba fijamente mientras la asesinaba con la mirada.

-Sirius¿Has podido conseguir las entradas para el partido?- le preguntó el señor Potter

-Pues no, Mundungus aún esta buscándolas, pero no hay manera apenas salieron se agotaron.

-Parece que todo el mundo quiere conocer al nuevo cazador de los Tornados- suspiró el señor Potter

-Según dicen- empezó James- es hijo de un jugador muy querido por los hinchas del equipo- explicó James- pero no han dicho quien

-Genial...¡un niño de papa!- protestó Sirius- justo lo que necesitamos- Sirius no vio la risa reprimida de alguien en la mesa

-Aún así la gente se muere por conocerlo.

-Si James, y además es el primer partido de la liga-el señor Potter parecía pensativo- Lo que daría por poder ir, los Tornados contra los Cannons, es un partido épico.

-Eso tiene fácil arreglo- intervino Jane de pronto

-¿si¿cuál?- Sirius por primera vez habló siendo amable

-Dejadlo en mis manos- añadió ella con una sonrisa- veréis el partido desde los mejores asientos

-¿puedes conseguir entradas?- le preguntó el señor Potter sorprendido

-Si

-Eso es imposible. Están agotadas hace semanas

-Las que venden para el público si- añadió Jane misteriosamente- decidme cuantos vais a ser y veré que puedo hacer

-Nosotros tres- dijo James señalando a Sirius y su padre

-Vale- se volvió hacia Remus, Lily y la señora Potter- vosotros también venís- añadió en un tono que no admitía replica alguna...- y con Peter serán 7. ¿alguien más?

-Quizá a Chris le gustaría venir- dijo Remus- es mi novia- añadió ante la mirada de Jane

-Vale, 8 entradas- dijo con una sonrisa- mañana las tendréis

-Serán nueve- intervino Lily- ¿tu también vienes no?

-Si... claro- añadió Jane evasiva- 9 entradas

-No creo que puedas conseguir 9 entradas para mañana- saltó Sirius de pronto- ni Mundungus las ha conseguido en la reventa

-¿que te apuestas?- Por un momento Sirius se sintió como en el colegio, como si la Jane de 17 años estuviera retándolo

-Lo que quieras- añadió él muy seguro de si mismo

-Si pierdes...

-El que pierda pagará una cena para todos los que estamos aquí en el restaurante muggle que elija el ganador- saltó Lily de pronto

-Me parece bien- añadió Sirius

-Y a mi

-Muy bien, tenemos un trato

* * *

Sirius llegó a comer a la mañana siguiente con James como todos los días después del trabajo. Cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse al señor Potter totalmente emocionado dando saltos en la cocina:

-¿qué te pasa Papa?

-¿te he dicho que adoro a Jane?- saltó su padre- mira

-Sirius tomó la nota que les tendía, la boca le cayó hasta el suelo:

_El equipo de los Tornados se complace en invitarles al partido que dará inició a la inauguración de la liga, que enfrentara a nuestro equipo contra los Chuddley Cannons, actuales campeones de la liga. _

_Esta invitación esta vigente para 8 personas. Preséntenla en la entrada 2 del estadio para que un mozo les acompañe hasta su palco en la tribuna 9_

_Atte. Charles Storm director técnico de los Tornados_

-¿cómo lo ha hecho?- susurró Sirius por lo bajo

-No se si quiero saberlo- sonrió James

-Eso no es todo. Venía con una carta de ella en la que dice que ha hecho una reserva a tu nombre en "Le Moon" para esa misma noche después del partido- añadió el señor Potter mirando a Sirius

-¿Le Moon?- preguntó el incrédulo

-Le Moon es el restaurante muggle más caro de todo Londres, pero es casi imposible conseguir una reserva- explicó la señora Potter- no se como lo ha logrado

-Parece ser que la pequeña Jane se mueve en las altas esferas- el señor Potter estaba sonriendo, puso una mano sobre el hombro de Sirius- ya puedes ahorrar, porque va a salirte por un ojo de hipogrifo

-Si es verdad que vamos a ver el partido desde un palco... no me importa pagar lo que sea...- añadió Sirius aún sorprendido

-La invitación es para 8- comentó James- ¿ella no va a venir?

Los tres hombres se miraron encogiéndose de hombros.

* * *

El estadio de los Tornados, situado en un gran descampado es uno de los más grandes e impresionantes que existen en el mundo. Tiene capacidad para unas 10.000 personas, y por la gente que había en los alrededores iba a haber un completo.

8 Personas caminaban entre la multitud buscando la entrada dos. Muy emocionados... James llevaba a Lily del hombro, Jonh a Amanda, Lupin a Chris y Sirius y Peter encabezaban la marcha delante de todos ellos... vieron una entrada más pequeña al torcer la esquina. La gente se agolpaba frente a la entrada principal empujando para entrar. En tiempos tan oscuros como aquellos, un partido de quidditch era un buena vía de escape para los problemas.

Se dirigieron hacia aquella entrada en la que no había nadie, un mozo vestido de azul y naranja los recibió con una sonrisa:

-¿tienen su invitación?

El señor Potter la sacó del bolsillo y tras entregársela al muchacho que la revisó y comprobó que era autentica, les indicó que siguieran a una chica vestida con una túnica de los mismos colores.

Varias escaleras precedían su marcha... subieron y subieron hasta que la chica se detuvo frente a una puerta en la que había un gran 9 arriba. Vieron varias puertas más de las que entraba y salía gente.

-Esta es su tribuna, enhorabuena, tienen una de las mejores- Los 8 la miraron sorprendidos- si necesitan cualquier cosa dirijan su varita al 9 que esta al lado derecho y lancen chipas rojas. Yo vendré enseguida. ¿Desean algo de tomar antes de que me vaya?

Cada vez más sorprendidos, todos volvieron a negar con la cabeza. La chica con una sonrisa se marcho. En el pasillo todos se miraban incómodos, parecían invitados de honor o algo así.. ¿qué había echo Jane para conseguirlo?.

-¿Entramos?- preguntó James.

Todos asintieron. Así que soltando a Lily abrió la puerta y entraron a su interior. Se quedaron muy sorprendidos. Era un palco fantástico decorado con fotos de todos los equipos de quidditch. Tenía un gran mirador en el que cabían al menos 20 personas bien anchas y varias sillas para sentarse. Se acercaron hasta allí. Decir que era una de las mejores tribunas era decir poco. Estaban situados casi a la misma altura que los tres postes de gol justo en el centro del campo... que se veía imponente... tenían una vista completa, no se iba a perder ni un detalle del partido, eso sin contar con los 8 binoculares que habían aparecido.

-¿cómo lo ha conseguido?- preguntó Sirius en voz alta

-No tengo ni idea- añadió Jonh Potter- pero esa niña tiene mi amor eterno- Muy emocionado empezó a recorrer el campo con los binoculares. El ambiente era fabuloso. Se veían dos colores bien definidos. Los seguidores de los chudleys que iban de naranja y los de los Cannons, los más abundantes, que iban de azul eléctrico

-¿No dijo Jane que nos veríamos aquí?- le preguntó Remus a Lily

-Eso dijo

-Pues como tarde mucho se va a perder el inicio del partido- comentó James- los jugadores de los Cannons están listos para salir.

Todos se agolparon en el mirador, para ver como 7 estelas naranjas salían del final del fondo del campo al ser presentados uno a uno... aplaudieron por cortesía:

Falta poco para conocer al nuevo cazador- gritó James emocionado sobre los chillidos de la multitud

"_y ahora nuestro equipo... los Tornados"_ oyeron una voz amplificada "_el equipo en el que tenemos puestas nuestras esperanzas para ganar la liga este año. Con todos vosotros el capitán del equipo y golpeador... Max Stanfield"_ los aplausos casi ensordecieron al comentarista que siguió nombrando al resto de los jugadores. Solo faltaba el último cazador, todo el estadio estaba en silencio, todos muriéndose por conocerlo... queriendo saber:

" _Y ahora el momento que todos estábamos esperando... la nueva esperanza del equipo. El mejor cazador que hemos tenido en años, del que pronto conoceremos su nombre y hablaremos de él..., pero no os dejéis guiar por las apariencias, porque es pequeño pero terriblemente veloz y ágil, me complace presentarnos a... nuestro cazador¿o quizá debería decir cazadora?"_ Sirius dio un respingo, no podía ser, _" la gata salvaje, la tigresa de las alturas, la encantadora, la única... JANEEEEEEEE ADDAAAAAAMS"._

El grito de sorpresa que lanzaron 8 personas en el palco no tenía nada que envidiar a los vítores del estadio. Empezaron a aplaudir como unos locos cuando una mancha mas pequeña que las demás y vestida de azul salió de la entrada de los vestuarios... recorriendo el campo con gran velocidad, en las pantallas se podía ver una imagen de Jane volando veloz mientras levantaba uno de sus brazos... hizo varias piruetas en la escoba antes de volar hacia la tribuna 9. El frenazo que pegó hizo gritar al estadio... allí estaba ella frente a sus amigos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la túnica azul y naranja le resaltaba el brillo de sus ojos verdes. El pelo recogido en una coleta de caballo... les guiño un ojo antes de ir hacia el resto de los jugadores en el centro del campo...

-¡Merlín!- gritó el señor Potter- no puedo creer que no nos dijera nada. No puedo creer que no me lo dijerais- añadió volviéndose hacia los chicos

-No lo sabíamos- respondió James que no podía dejar de aplaudir

-Menuda sorpresa- gritaba Lily emocionada- este debe ser su palco. Sirius- el animago la miró- había ganado la apuesta antes de formularla...

Sirius se limitó a asentir antes de mirar hacia el campo, sus manos estaban fuertemente asidas a la barandilla de la tribuna, su semblante serio y preocupado, no la perdía de vista, se sentía caer, ella estaba jugando a quidditch profesional y no estaba él para cuidarla como en el colegio, para alejarla de cualquier peligro... tuvo la sensación de que no iba a respirar hasta que no acabara el partido... No iba muy desencaminado.

Jane era buena... mucho mejor de lo que había sido en el colegio, más ágil, más veloz, sus movimientos más controlados y precisos. Fue un partido emocionante, los Chudleys jugaron muy bien pero Jane se cargó al equipo a sus espaldas... fue la máxima anotadora, les sacaron tremenda ventaja a los Cannons, pero es que Jane estaba arriesgando el todo por el todo. Volteretas, lanzamientos imposibles, caídas en picado, remontadas espectaculares, regateos precisos... el resto de los cazadores, como ya sucediera en el colegio jugaban única y exclusivamente para ella.

Pero también era la más marcada por los Cannons, fue a la que más faltas le hicieron, incluso dos penaltis que lanzó marcando. En más de una ocasión Sirius sintió como se le encogía el corazón al esquivar bludgers fortísimas en el último momento, pero eran los mejores cazadores que habían existido en años, o más bien Jane lo era, porque cuando el buscador de los Cannons cogió la snitch dando por finalizado el partido, resultó que los Tornados aún ganaban de 20 puntos... solo entonces a Sirius le volvió el alma al cuerpo, pero solo unos momentos.

Los vítores del estadio se elevaron hacia el cielo, hacía tiempo que no ganaban un partido, y Jane se convirtió en la heroína del evento.

-Esa chica es la mejor jugadora que ha habido nunca- gritó el señor Potter emocionado

-En el colegio ya era muy buena- añadió Peter

-Era la mejor- siguió James- Sigue siéndolo ¿verdad Sirius?

El animago asintió, en ese momento le vinieron unas ganas irrefrenables de tenerla entre sus brazos protegida de cualquier mal. No habían comentado nada cuando se habían visto, pero estaba seguro de que aún estaba tan enferma como en el colegio, y el verla volar a esa velocidad haciendo movimientos imposibles en constante peligro... no lo reconfortaba para nada... necesitaba verla sonreír y respirar tranquila... abrazarla...

-Addams- iba diciendo Peter- ¿sabíais que Jane era hija de Jonh Wolf Addams?- preguntó Peter

-No teníamos ni idea. Jane nunca hablo mucho de su padre- añadió Lily

-Pero eso explica muchas cosas- siguió Lupin- como su talento innato para el quidditch, porque Wolf, fue el mejor cazador de los Tornados, ganaron la liga todos los años que el estuvo jugando.

Cuando bajaron del palco hasta la entrada de los vestuarios vieron un montón de gente felicitando a los jugadores, no podían ver a Jane entre tanta gente. Sirius se estiró... verla, necesitaba verla... Notó como una mano se cerraba sobre la suya, se volvió para ver a Lily con una tranquilizadora sonrisa...

-Ella esta bien, no te preocupes

-No estoy preocupado- pero inmediatamente volvió a buscarla entre la escandalosa multitud

Una de las puertas que había enfrente de los vestuarios se abrió. Uno de los golpeadores salió de allí, era la enfermería... algunos aficionados se lazaron hacia él, pero inmediatamente fue contenido por las medidas de seguridad. Tras él iba...

-¡Doctor Lecter!- gritó Lily sorprendida

-Hola chicos- los saludó con una sonrisa- ahora sale Jane, la estaba reconociendo- Sirius sintió como el corazón le daba un vuelco, Lecter pareció percibirlo, porque enseguida añadió- esta bien, no os preocupéis, lo hago siempre antes y después de cada entrenamiento o partido.

Jane cruzó la puerta, no llevaba puesta la túnica, simplemente unos pantalones naranja y una camiseta azul, en cuanto les vio les dirigió una sonrisa. Fue en ese instante cuando Sirius respiró tranquilo... estaba perfectamente.

Inmediatamente la multitud empezó a empujar a los de seguridad. Querían llegar hasta ella, casi todos eran hombres... , algunos, incluso le pedían a gritos que se casaron con ellos... otros alguna que otra obscenidad. Jane permaneció impasible, pero Sirius los miró con mala cara, al igual que al golpeador que había salido con ella, que inmediatamente la rodeó por los hombros y la guió entre gritos y manos que querían tocarla hasta dentro del vestuario de las chicas cerrando la puerta tras de si, Lecter le siguió unos minutos después...

-¿quién era ese?- preguntó mirando a Lily

-El doctor Lecter

-NO, me refiero a como se llamaba ese golpeador. ¿te ha hablado de él?

-No me ha comentado nada de nadie...

* * *

Jane se quitó la camiseta y se sentó en el banquito que tenía su vestuario mirando a los dos hombres que estaban con ella, Miguel permanecía con semblante serio, mientras Lecter le retiraba un vendaje que el cubría el estomago, donde la marca de tres garras se hizo visible.

-No deberías haber jugado con eso- la regaño Miguel

-Me apetecía hacerlo- le respondió Jane sin mirarle

-Ahora lo mas importante es que recuerdes lo que hemos hablado- siguió Lecter moviendo la varita para aparecer un nuevo vendaje

-Casi echas el plan por los suelos con tu precipitación por verlos- la regañó Miguel

-Son mis amigos, mi familia y he estado 5 años sin ellos

-Ya sabías que eso iba a pasar cuando te uniste a nosotros

-¡para ti es muy fácil decirlo, creciste entre los Iluminati, nunca has tenido una vida fuera de allí!

- ¡basta!- les cortó Lecter- la discusión esta fuera de lugar. Jane, ya sabes lo que quiero que hagas...

-Lo tengo muy claro- añadió ella de mal talante- pero no va a colar, me conocen muy bien

-Eso ya lo veremos- añadió Lecter- eres una gran actriz. Y cuando te pongas la ropa que te he traído...

-No será nada rosa...

-Nada de rosa, pero algún tono pastel

-Oh no!- exclamó Jane llevándose las manos al rostro

-Oh si..., partir de ahora cuando estés con ellos nada de vaqueros rotos o camisas escotadas, nada de negro, rojo, verde oscuro... y mucho menos cuero.

-No se lo van a tragar

-Tu compórtate como hemos quedado y verás...

* * *

El pasillo continuaba siendo una total locura, un guardia de seguridad se acercó a ellos para echarles de allí. Sirius fue a protestar, pero en ese momento la puerta del vestuario se abrió dando paso al golpeador que avanzó hacia ellos, que con un movimiento de su mano, hizo que el de seguridad los dejara tranquilos.

Sirius lo estudió detenidamente: cabello castaño oscuro y largo, ojos marrones, una nariz con carácter... no era guapo, pero a juzgar por como gritaban las chicas que se encontraban por allí, debían creerle inmensamente atractivo. Y no era para menos, porque cuando llegó hasta ellos Sirius se asombró por el aura de poder que parecía desprender:

-¿Sois los amigos de Jane?- les preguntó

-Si... ¿y tu eres?- preguntó Sirius de mal talante mirándole directamente a los ojos. El hombre le miró serio y sonrió

-Vale, tu eres Sirius Black- todos rieron, mientras Sirius le miraba con el ceño fruncido- no me mires así Jane me ha hablado mucho de todos vosotros en estos años que hemos pasado juntos...- decir que todos se sorprendieron fue decir poco- me llamo Miguel Van Helsing

-¿y que querías Miguel?- preguntó Sirius que de pronto parecía muy enfadado

-Jane me ha pedido que os diga que estará lista enseguida para que podáis ir a cenar...- pareció meditarlo unos momentos- ¿podréis sacarla de aquí sin que esos salvajes le toquen un pelo?

-Por supuesto- añadió Sirius

-Si queréis la saco yo y la llevo hasta el restaurante- señaló hacia los hombres del fondo del vestuario-

-De eso nada- saltó Sirius enfadado- ella se viene conmigo

-¡PAPAAAA!

Un niño de unos 2 años de cabellos oscuros y ojos como la miel corrió hacia él hombre, que se inclinó para tomarlo en brazos... el niño saltó confiado, una mujer le seguía...

Que a Sirius le cayó la cara hasta el suelo con la sorpresa era decir poco... ¿qué hacia Jane 5 años con un hombre casado al menos 10 años más mayor que ella y con un hijo y, iba a tener que dar muchas explicaciones...

-¿Has visto lo que ha hecho la tía Jane?- empezó el niño, Sirius pareció tranquilizarse (_NA: tiene la mente sucia_)- el lanzamiento en picado, es lo mejor que he visto nunca...

-Lo se Gabriel, la tía Jane es muy buena. – la mujer se puso de puntillas para darle un beso.

En ese momento la puerta del vestuario de las chicas se abrió, por donde salió Jane ya totalmente vestida y arreglada... una camisa blanca ligeramente ceñida y un falda con mucho vuelo por la rodilla de color verde claro, por debajo se asomaba una especie de enagua de tul. Encima llevaba una chaqueta de punto blanca abrochada(_NA: al mas puro estilo Olivia Newton Jonh en Grease)_. Sirius la miró sorprendido por su aspecto, pero se abstuvo de comentar nada. Los hombres empezaron a empujar más, los de seguridad empezaron a despejarlos.. Jane les ignoró fastidiada, fue inmediatamente hacia Gabriel...

-¿cómo esta mi niño?- el niño paso de brazos de su padre a los de Jane abrazándola

-¡eres la mejor!- gritó

-Has jugado muy bien querida- dijo la chica de pelo negro con reflejos rojos

-Gracias Gwen, estaba muy nerviosa- añadió pasándole al niño que bajo de sus brazos y se quedo observando a Lupin, se revolvió incómodo.

-Pues no se ha notado- añadió Miguel con una sonrisa.

Gabriel, seguía mirando a Lupin, fue a abrir la boca, pero Jane se inclinó para susurrarle algo a la oreja. El niño asintió, pero no dijo nada, se limitó a marcharse con su madre. Los demás les miraban sorprendidos... Miguel salió del paso.

-¿creéis que podréis sacarla de aquí?- volvió a preguntar

-Por favor...- bufó Jane- un montón de fans no me van a dar miedo

-Puede que no, pero estaban muy alterados... y algunos algo pasaditos de copas- siguió Miguel lanzándole una mirada de advertencia

-No se preocupe señor Van Helsing- intervino James- somos aurores cualificados. Jane estará segura con nosotros

Van Helsing se limitó a asentir. Miró a Jane para decirle adiós con una mirada y se marcho su familia... Jane les miraba alejarse por el pasillo. Ya no quedaba nadie allí dentro. Notó como la cogían de la muñeca y tiraban de ella... se volvió, era Sirius... el corazón se le aceleró, pues inmediatamente la rodeó por los hombros.

-Señores Potter, ustedes, Chris y Lily deberían salir por la entrada principal. James, Remus, Peter y yo la sacaremos por la entrada de jugadores- los susodichos asintieron- tenga Jonh- le pasó unas llaves- traiga mi moto lo mas cerca que pueda. Si hay algún problema nos desapareceremos

-¡esto me parece excesivo!- protestó Jane de pronto soltándose del agarre de Sirius

-Es por tu seguridad Jane- añadió Remus

-Deja que los chicos te acompañen querida- dijo Amanda Potter. Jane asintió

-En cinco minutos la sacaremos- dijo James

-Me voy a por la moto- Jonh Potter desapareció por el pasillo

-Y nosotras vamos saliendo- añadió Lily- nos vemos en el restaurante

Los 5 se quedaron solos en el pasillo esperando a que pasara el tiempo acordado. Sirius estaba cuan alto era mirando hacia otro lado. No le había gustado la sensación de que Jane se desembarazara de sus brazos... estaba hablando con Remus, Peter y James sobre el partido...

-Nos vamos- dijo Sirius con semblante serio empezando a caminar, los demás le siguieron.

La salida de jugadores era una total locura, había miles de personas gritando allí fuera separados por unas vallas... Jane miró hacia fuera sorprendida, en cuanto la vieron empezaron a gritar con fuerza golpeando las vallas...

-Esto me parece excesivo- musito ella- solo soy una simple jugadora de quidditch, no he hecho nada que merezca esto- inconscientemente (o no) una de sus manos fue a amarrarse del antebrazo de Sirius.

El animago la miró por encima de la cabeza sorprendido, Jane tenía los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa... y a decir verdad un poco asustados. Todos esos de ahí fuera parecían una manada salvaje... Sirius soltó el agarre de ella y la volvió a rodear por los hombros, le miró... y sonrió, allí, con Sirius rodeándola por los hombros estaba segura de todos ellos, porque por muy enfadado que estuviera Sirius con ella... nunca dejaría que la hicieran daño.

Los 4 chicos se miraron, y sin decir nada salieron. Peter encabezó la marcha. Detrás iban Sirius y James uno a cada lado de Jane que iba totalmente pegada a Sirius con una de sus manos agarrándole del pecho, mientras James la sostenía del codo. Remus iba detrás de ellos cerrando la comitiva. Los cuatro varitas en mano.

Todo ocurrió en unos momentos, uno de los hombres de las gradas... empezó a empujar a los de seguridad hasta que consiguió deshacerse de su agarre y correr hacia Jane, como si eso fuera la señal de partida la gente empezó a cruzar la línea de seguridad...

Jane ahogó un quejido, Sirius había golpeado en toda la boca a un tipo que había llegado hasta ellos, pero bajo ningún concepto la soltó, James y Remus lanzaba algunos hechizos aturdidores..., al igual que los de seguridad...

-Llévatela- gritó James poniéndose a un lado de Sirius mientras Lupin y Peter les rodeaban- desaparécete, ya hemos cruzado el hechizo anti-desapariciones

-Dicho y echo Sirius envolvió a Jane con sus dos brazos, lo último que notó antes de desaparecerse fue a Jane escondiendo la cabeza en su pecho...

-Aparecieron en un oscuro callejón junto al restaurante. Aún abrazados. Sirius suspiró y sin poder contenerse le dio un suave beso a Jane en el pelo...

-Ya estas a salvo- susurró

-No lo entiendo- musitó ella levantando la cabeza para mirar a Sirius- no he hecho nada que merezca todo esto...- ninguno de los dos deshizo el abrazo, sus miradas fijas en el otro

-Si juegas siempre como hoy, te vas a convertir en un ídolo de masas- añadió él con una sonrisa.

-No tiene ningún sentido- Jane apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho de Sirius.. un aroma familiar la envolvió haciéndola sentirse segura, un cosquilleo recorrió al chico como hacia tiempo que no sentía- no he descubierto ni una vacuna contra el cáncer, ni he encontrado un hechizo que devuelva la vida... solo meto una pelota por unos aros...

-Y la gente te adora por ello.

-Asusta- inconscientemente, Sirius la apretó por la cintura, nunca le había gustado ese tono de voz en Jane... se quedó pensativo, la Jane que el conocía no se asustaría por algo así... quizá si era verdad que había cambiado.

-Pasará... en cuanto se acostumbren. Ahora es solo la novedad

-Eso espero- suspiró ella, fue entonces cuando Jane notó que estaban abrazados y se separó un poco de él para mirarle- Creía que estabas enfadado conmigo- Sirius se dio cuenta de que la seguía abrazando...

-Y lo estoy, pero ya sabes que no soporto ver a una damisela en apuros...- y Jane sonrió

-Lo se...

Y fue cuando a Sirius se le cayó el alma a los pies... _"¿lo se¿y ya esta?... nada de protestas... gritos ni tan solo, no soy una damisela... ¿nada¡¡donde esta Jane y que has hecho con ella!"_ gritó la mente de Sirius mientras veía como Jane se soltaba de él y caminaba hacía el restaurante. Visiblemente desilusionado la siguió...

La cena fue tranquila en general.. Jane parecía haberse recuperado del susto inicial, de echo era como si nada hubiera pasado. Los padres de James se marcharon nada más terminar de cenar. Con lo que la conversación pasó a recordar viejos tiempos, pero lo chocante para Sirius era que Jane estaba ausente en esos momentos, sus ojos no brillaban con la emoción de recordar sus aventuras, como si eso no fuera para ella... y ahora que lo pensaba, no era lógico que se hubiera asustado así al salir del estadio... Jane nunca se asustaba ante nada... esa chica sentada frente a él de imponentes curvas no podía ser Jane... la Jane valiente y decidida del colegio, la que lo había estampado contra la escalera cuando intentó besarla, la que lanzaba los mejores hechizos de desarme, la que le resultaba terriblemente fácil preparar una poción perfecta... y sin embargo, ahí estaba, si te fijabas, en contadas ocasiones sus ojos brillaban decididos como antes... pero era casi imperceptible, parecía haberse convertido en una chica... una chica frágil y delicada que solo era capaz de ser valiente subida en una escoba... ¡que decepción!. Esa noche entendió algunas cosas...

-Y dinos Jane- preguntaba James- a parte de jugar al quidditch¿te dedicas a alguna cosa más?

-¿A algo más?... no, solo juego al quidditch

-Pero habrás seguido estudiando lucha con armas..., hechizos defensivos... ¿no?- preguntó Lupin

-¿Y para que iba a seguir con todo eso?- preguntó atónita

-¿cómo que para que?- saltó Sirius de pronto- ¡querías ser auror!

-Ese era el sueño de una niña- añadió ella- la mujer se dio cuenta de que no valía la pena- Ninguno se podía creer lo que estaban oyendo

-No puedo creer lo que estas diciendo¿y que hay de... todo?

-A que te refieres con todo ¿Sirius?... ¿a darme cuenta de que estoy tan enferma que nunca me aceptaran en una academia de aurores?...- su voz se convirtió en un susurro- ¿a ver como vosotros podíais... luchar por el mundo mágico y yo no?... ¿a eso te refieres con todo?... míralo de este modo... vosotros os habéis entrenado para luchar y yo para entretener, vosotros le daréis al mundo la paz... y yo mientras la diversión.

-No te reconozco al hablar así- Sirius la miró con el ceño fruncido- tu nunca te conformaste con un no

-Las personas cambian. Se dan cuenta de que los sueños son solo eso... sueños

-Pero Jane- Lily no daba crédito a nada- algo de magia habrás echo en este tiempo

-Se hacer unos conjuros muy buenos para el mantenimiento de la escoba- añadió como si nada

-¿y si alguien te ataca, alguno de tus fans¿cómo te vas a defender?- saltó James

-Si siguen así, supongo que el equipo me pondrá guardaespaldas

Les trajeron la cuenta en ese momento. Lo cual fue una suerte, porque Sirius estaba empezando a perder la paciencia... Miró la nota y sacó dinero muggle para pagarla. Sin decir nada más se levantó para marcharse...

-¿qué mosca le ha picado?- preguntó Jane

-Supongo que no se esperaba un cambio tan radical en tu personalidad- añadió James, casi sonando a reproche

-Ammm- fue lo único que dijo para sorpresa de todos- entiendo

* * *

Sirius dio un portazo al entrar en su casa..., no se lo podía creer, era como si le hubieran lavado el cerebro, por unos momentos le había parecido estar viendo a Lis... le había parecido tan... tonta y superficial, tan... descafeínada, tan poco Jane... no podía haber cambiado tanto en tres años, tenía que haber gato encerrado. Una idea brillante apareció en su mente... iba a hacerla rabiar como en el colegio, iba a gastarle bromas, a burlarse de ella como en Hogwarts... eso la haría volver... la haría enfadarse y dejar de ser tan conformista...

* * *

Una chica caminaba por una solitaria calle. Pocos coches eran los que pasaban por allí en esos momentos. Algún caminante nocturno con su perro... la chica caminaba hacia su casa sin prisa, pensando en lo que había sido esa noche... y solo había una palabra para definirla... rara.

Pero no tendría que sorprenderse, al fin y al cabo la imagen que había dado a sus amigos no es la que ellos tenían de ella en el colegio... se volvió, tenía un presentimiento raro, como si la estuvieran observando. Siguió caminando un poco más deprisa y giró la esquina, una calle sin luz se materializó delante de ella, siguió avanzando, inconscientemente su mano fue a situarse sobre su espalda... no se detuvo cuando oyó un nuevo crujido..., pero si miró hacia atrás.. no vio a nadie...

De pronto sintió como se tropezaba con algo blando y como unos brazos la arrastraban a un callejón oscuro, para apoyarla contra la pared. Lo conoció casi en el mismo momento en que lo vio... estaba en el estadio cuando habían salido:

-Sabía que tarde o temprano aparecerías por aquí- le susurró al oído tomándole ambos brazos para elevárselos por encima de la cabeza, ella no se resistió, era divertido- me ha costado mucho averiguar donde vivías preciosa- el aliento a alcohol golpeo a Jane, que permanecía con el rostro impasible

-Aquel hombre le sacaba toda la cabeza, y era fuerte a juzgar por como la estaba sosteniendo por los brazos. No pasaba nadie por la calle...

-Esta noche eres mía - musitó el hombre

-¿en serio?- susurró aburrida

Vio al hombre mirarla enfadado, para notar como una de sus manos subía por el muslo, en una áspera caricia levantándole la falda, para acariciar la piel de su muslo. Jane le miró, tan fría como el acero, una mirada tan felina que por unos momentos el hombre dudo... esa mirada lo estaba retando, y a él le encantaban las que se resistían

-No va a venir nadie a ayudarte preciosa, ni tus amiguitos- Una sonrisa confiada apareció en los labios de Jane

-¿y que le hace pensar que necesito ayuda?.

La cara del hombre se congestionó de dolor... Jane le había asestado un rodillazo en sus partes sensibles. La soltó llevándose las manos hacía allí. Jane se quedó apoyada en la pared cruzando los brazos esperando a que le pasara un poco el dolor...

-Muy lista- musitó el hombre- ¡TE VAS A ENTERAR!-

Elevó uno de sus puños y lo lanzó contra Jane. Casi como un felino ella lo esquivó en el último momento saliendo de su alcance..., El puño cerrado del hombre golpeo contra la pared... solo un grito ahogado

-ZORRA!- casi corrió hacía ella de nuevo, le dio una patada.

Para su sorpresa, Jane la paró con una de sus manos, giró sobre si misma para asestarle un fuerte codazo al hombre justo en el estómago que se dobló sobre ella, lo tomó del pelo y le estiró la cabeza hacia atrás para que la mirara... el hombre aulló de dolor... Jane chasqueó la lengua ante la cara de dolor del hombre...

-Un hombre nunca debería gemir así- susurró ella

-¡PUTA!- Jane enarcó una de sus cejas, la varita apareció de la nada y se la apoyó en el cuello- ¿QUÉ VAS A HACER?

-Estoy pensando en que clase de alimaña te voy a convertir... ¿quizá una cucaracha?

-¡NO TE ATREVERÁS!

-¿cómo que no?

-NO PUEDES, ERES UNA SIMPLE JUGADORA DE QUIDDITCH

-¿Y eso me convierte en estúpida?- añadió Jane con malicia recordando cierta conversación de la cena

-¡SI!

-¿si?

-¡DIGO NO, No me hagas daño...- musitó el hombre empezando a llorar...

Jane lo miró unos momentos, el hombre lloraba a lágrima viva como un niño pequeño. La chica pensó que ya había sufrido bastante, así que dándole otro tirón lo lanzó al suelo... haciendo desparecer la varita empezó a caminar hacia la calle...

Fue un presentimiento, un escalofrío que la recorrió de arriba a abajo lo que la hizo volverse para ver al hombre varita en mano lanzarle un hechizo aturdidor. Jane lo esquivó dando una voltereta haciendo aparecer la varita de la nada para lanzarle un hechizo aturdidor 50 veces más potente y doloroso que el que él había ejecutado, un hechizo aturdidor para un licántropo de echo... el hombre gritó cayendo de espaldas como una losa contra el suelo... estaba inconsciente, y así estaría al menos durante 3 días... y no le envidaba para nada el dolor que tendría al despertarse, ni lo aturdido que iba a estar durante toda la semana.

Haciendo desaparecer la varita salió del callejón rumbo a su casa muy malhumorada con todos. Con sus amigos por su incredulidad, por el hombre por ser tan estúpido y con ella misma por tener que mentir... Cuando cruzó las puertas de su apartamento dos hombres la estaban esperando allí:

-¿cómo ha ido la cena?- preguntó Lecter

-Muy bien. Han picado el anzuelo- añadió con desagrado

-Te lo dije. Eres una gran actriz, y el vestuario ha sido un acierto. He de darle las gracias cuando la vea

-Si, yo también se las daré.- añadió entre dolida y divertida- solo me fastidia la reaccion de mis amigos, Yo creía que me conocían- añadió con amargura

-Date prisa...- Miguel se levantó de sofá iba vestido totalmente de negro con una capa muy larga hasta los pies y un sombrero de ala ancha que le ocultaba parcialmente el rostro- tenemos que irnos.

-¿ha habido movimiento?

-Hemos sabido que una manada de hombres lobos va a atacar el pueblo de Dumbsville en media hora...

Jane no se tomó la molestia de ir a su cuarto a cambiarse. Simplemente avanzó hacia Lecter que ya tenía un traslador en su mano. Cuando lo tocó no quedaban restos de Jane Addams la jugadora de quidditch, en su lugar una mujer vestida con una capa y un sombrero negros la habían reemplazado...

* * *

¿Era lo que esperabais¿no lo era?... ¿me lo direis, igual creíais que al verse empezarían a gritarse, pero la pobre Jane lo va a tener prohibido, con lo que va a ser toda una totura para ella... aquí os dejo un pequeño spolier, muy muy pequeño, pero que creo que os va a gustar...

_Caminó hacia la chica mirando fijamente sus ojos negros que brillaban mas cálidos que antaño, y puso sus manos sobre los delicados hombros de su acompañante dedicándole una tierna sonrisa: _

_- Estoy segura de que nadie lo haría mejor que tu Lis _


	23. The twister

**Hola**

**Supongo que ya empezariais a estar extrañados, pero es que estoy alternando dos trabajos y tengo poco tiempo para escribir. Por eso mismo (estoy molida), os pido que me perdoneis por no pararme a contestar los reviews, aunque os los agradezco de corazón, tanto los buenos como los malos, estoy abierta a todas las críticas.**

**GRACIAS DE NUEVO A TODOS LOS QUE ME HABEIS DEJADO REVIEW. En lugar de poner aqui las contestaciones, las subire en un review¿si?.**

**Besos**

**

* * *

CAPITULO 23: The twister...**

Sirius llegó a casa de los Potter bien temprano. En realidad pasaba mas tiempo allí que en su piso, pero es que los sábados por la mañana la señora Potter preparaba pastel de manzana y bizcochos de nata con nueces para desayunar, y a él le encantaba, y a ella le encantaba que le encantase, así que todos los sábados iba bien temprano y volvía a casa harto y con un paquete bajo el brazo de pasteles para toda la semana.

Además ese día tenía especial interés en ir allí. Quería hablar con sus amigos sobre Jane para ver que opinaban, sobre ese cambio que parecía haber dado en ese tiempo. Llamó al timbre, e inmediatamente el señor Potter le abrió la puerta.

-Hola Sirius- le saludó con una sonrisa

-Hola señor Potter

-Sirius querido, estamos esperándote para desayunar- se oyó la voz de la señora Potter desde la cocina

Sirius siguió al señor Potter hasta la enorme cocina, y cuando entró, vio que Lily ya se encontraba allí revisando la lista de invitados para la boda bajo la supervisión de la señora Potter:

-Hola Sirius- saludó la pelirroja sin levantar la vista mientras James le daba unos golpecitos amistosos en el hombro

La mesa servida borró a Sirius el mal humor, el pastel de manzana estaba allí con un aspecto envidiable, junto con tostadas, leche de cabra, zumo de calabaza, mermelada casera... y los pastelitos de nata con nueces que le volvían loco, los ojos casi le saltaron chispas al verlos. La señora Potter rió con ganas y le tendió la bandeja, que Sirius atacó tan feliz como un niño con un enorme regalo de navidad. Estaba devorando el tercer pastelito cuando la voz de James hizo que la nata se le hiciera mala en la boca:

-¿Ya se te ha pasado el mal humor de anoche?

-¿Te enfadaste anoche?- le preguntó la señora Potter- ¿yo te vi bien toda la cena?

-Es que ustedes no oyeron a Jane después de que se marcharan- protestó el animago

-¿hizo algo malo?- preguntó el señor Potter

-No- intervino Lily- nos contó algunas cosas que disgustaron a Sirius

-¡pero a ti te pareció normal en ella todo lo que dijo!

-Si quieres que te diga la verdad- Lily levantó la cabeza de la lista para mirarlo- hace 5 años que no la veo, y supongo que ha cambiado, como hemos hecho todos nosotros. Pero me da igual, es, ha sido y será mi mejor amiga, y si se ha vuelto un poco mas recatada o asustadiza o lo que sea que le haya pasado la aceptaré tal cual es.

-Alguien que vuela como ella- empezó el señor Potter- no puede ser descrita como asustadiza

-Es que ayer cuando la sacamos del estadio estaba muy asustada- añadió James

-¿tu también lo notaste?

-Si Sirius...

-Pero es que todos esos animales estaban descontrolados- añadió la señora Potter- cualquiera se habría asustado

-Jane no- respondió Sirius mirando fijamente por la ventana- la Jane que conocimos les habría plantado cara con nosotros en lugar de esconderse

-Tu lo has dicho...- saltó Lily- la Jane que conocimos, la imprudente e infantil Jane, esta Jane es mucho mas madura y sosegada

-¿a ti te pareció maduro y sosegado lo que dijo?

-Me pareció que había meditado mucho sobre ello, y que tomo la decisión que creyó mas acertada- siguió Lily- y si solo quiere jugar al quidditch, por mi esta bien

-No tiene nada de malo que sea una jugadora de quidditch- intervino la señora Potter- el otro día demostró ser excelente

-Si, excelente sobre la escoba- protestó Sirius- y una mala copia de su hermana debajo de ella cuando antes se comía el mundo con patatas. No se que es lo que le ha pasado, pero voy a conseguir que la antigua Jane vuelva

-¿y a ti eso que mas te da?- le preguntó James con una sonrisita- hasta donde tengo entendido no querías volver a verla ni en pintura.

Sirius bufó molesto, sin contestar, se sirvió zumo de calabaza y bebió en silencio tratando de ignorar las risas mal disimuladas de todos los presentes. James tenía razón¿qué hacía el tratando de cambiar a la chica que lo dejo solo, si a él le daba igual que hubiera vuelto. Por él, como si quería irse otra vez: _"Pero ¿ y lo preocupado que estabas en el partido¿y lo que sentiste cuando la abrazaste al aparecerte con ella?_" resonó en su cabeza, el mismo se dio las respuestas "_fue mi amiga durante mucho tiempo, además esta enferma, es normal que me preocupe si la atacan o hace cosas arriesgadas... pero ya, no hay mas, nada mas, absoluta y rotundamente nada mas que el recuerdo de nuestra amistad, porque ahora ella y yo ni tan solo somos amigos"_

* * *

Jane llegó a su piso bien entrada la mañana, encima de la mesa había una enorme lechuza con una nota de Lily. Cuando la abrió se apresuró a responderla diciéndole que estaría encantada de ir con ella a comprar unas cosas al callejón Diagon, al igual que estaría encantada de ayudarla a elegir la vajilla de la boda. Hizo una mueca de dolor al inclinarse para atar la carta a la pata de la lechuza de Lily.

-¿te encuentras bien?- le preguntó una voz de chica a sus espaldas

-Si- respondió ella volviéndose- ¿qué haces aquí?- le preguntó sorprendida- creía que estabas en Florencia averiguando no se que, para Hannibal

-Si, pero quiere que me encargue de organizar los actos benéficos que los Tornados celebran todos los años

-Ah si... eso de dar comida a todos los magos que hay por el callejón a cambio de un donativo. ¿Vendrás?- le preguntó esperanzada

-¿Cuándo es?

-Este mediodía en el callejón Diagon. Ven por favor, estoy segura de que les encantará que Jane Addams les sirva la comida y recaudamos un montón de fondos para el orfanato mágico si sonríes un poco por allí

-Esta bien- suspiró Jane- acompañaré a Lily a ver unas cosas y a la hora de comer estaré allí ¿vas a organizar también el baile benéfico del mes que viene?

-Por supuesto- añadió la chica con una sonrisa- además quería saber como te quedaba mi ropa

-Tenemos la misma talla¿cómo quieres que me siente?- le preguntó Jane con una sonrisa fastidiada

-En otra época te habría quedado grande, es increíble lo que has crecido

-Otra que tal...- suspiró Jane- en fin- añadió con un suspiro resignado- ¿me has traído algo para hoy?

-Pues si- la chica sacó un vestido amarillo, haciendo poner a Jane una mueca de fastidio

-No te gusta ¿eh?

-Me gusta cuando los llevas tu - dijo Jane andando hacia su habitación- Sabes que los tonos pastel no son mi color

-No, a ti te va el negro y los colores fuertes u oscuros. Los escotes, el cuero y la provocación

-Tampoco es eso- añadió Jane riéndose entrando a su cuarto. Oyó un suspiro tras ella y se volvió

-Espero hacer bien lo que me ha pedido Lecter. No me gustaría traicionar la confianza que los dos habéis depositado en mi

Jane caminó hacia la chica mirando fijamente sus ojos negros que brillaban mas cálidos que antaño, y puso sus manos sobre los delicados hombros de su acompañante dedicándole una tierna sonrisa:

-Estoy segura de que nadie lo haría mejor que tu Lis

* * *

Sirius estaba sentado en el salón de los Potter hablando con James cuando sonó el timbre. Oyó a Lily salir de la cocina corriendo y abrir la puerta, la voz de Lily seguida de la de Jane, la puerta cerrarse y pasos hacia el salón.

Sirius se volvió, para ver a Jane vestida de un tono amarillo cremoso, de cuello redondo sin escote de donde asomaba una puntilla blanca. Abrochado a la espalda, con mangas redondas y cortas, se ceñía hasta la cintura y partir de ahí se redondeaba como una campana hasta encima de la rodilla. Donde había otra puntilla al final también blanca. Llevaba unos zapatos color crema planos y el pelo recogido en una coleta baja. Definitivamente era la imagen de la antilujuría. Lo que Sirius no sabía es que debajo había ropa interior negra y encajes, muchos encajes...

-Hola chicos- saludó Jane con una amable y descafeinada sonrisa en sus labios

-Hola Jane- la saludó James desde el sofá mirándola sorprendido

-Hola- saludó Sirius volviéndose escondiendo la cabeza entre los hombros... como odiaba mirarla así.

Jane avanzó con Lily hacia el interior y tomó asiento junto a la chimenea mientras la pelirroja lo hacía en el sillón junto a James que inmediatamente puso una de sus manos sobre sus rodillas. Oyeron pasos y la señora Potter entró en el salón:

-Jane querida- la saludó observándola detenidamente

-Hola señora Potter- le devolvió el saludo poniéndose en pie y tomándola elegantemente de las manos

-Vaya..., que vestido más curioso- dijo Amanda mirándola detenidamente

-¿curioso?- preguntó Jane sorprendida "_querrá decir horrible"_

-Si, no es del estilo que yo te imaginaba, pero... con tu figura cualquier cosa que te pongas...

-Mi madre trabaja para Madam Summers como diseñadora y asesora de imagen- le explicó James- esta supervisando personalmente todos los trajes para la boda

-Oh..., pero eso le dará mucho trabajo con todos los preparativos- exclamó Jane

-Bueno, la verdad es que he tenido que renunciar a hacerlos yo misma por falta de tiempo. Me conformo con revisar que todo marche a la perfección

-Pues si necesita ayuda con cualquier cosa, no dude en pedírmelo, lo haré encantada

-Gracias- le sonrió la señora Potter- pero tu ya tendrás demasiado trabajo- Jane sonrió tierna

-El único trabajo que tengo todos los días son las 2 horas de entrenamiento. El resto del día no hago nada.

-Interesante trabajo- añadió de pronto Sirius haciendo que las dos se volvieran a mirarle.

-En realidad no tiene nada de interesante- Jane le miró con una sonrisa

-¿y no haces nada más querida?- le preguntó Amanda

-Bueno no. A no ser que los Tornados quieran que haga alguna visita de cortesía o vaya a recoger algún galardón, o que les represente en alguna comida o fiesta...

-O sea, que eres un bonito florero para pasear entre las multitudes...- la señora Potter se volvió a mirar a Sirius sorprendida, no por las palabras, ella estaba pensando lo mismo, sino por el tono venenoso que estaba usando

-Yo no diría tanto- Jane volvió a sonreír de esa manera que hacía que Sirius se pusiera furioso- aunque a veces si, como esta tarde, que quieren que vaya a un acto benéfico, según me han dicho para sonreír y recaudar fondos para varios orfanatos mágicos y algunas fundaciones.

-Eso esta muy bien Jane- aprobó la señora Potter, no estaba mal ser un "florero" si era por una buena causa

-Todo sea por esos pobres niños sin hogar- suspiró Jane volviendo a sonreír.

Sirius miró a Jane, enfadado, esa sonrisa... era tan... mecánica, tan vacía, era todo tan... raro. Primero llegaba y parecía una persona mas o menos normal, y de pronto se aparecía ante ellos como una... una monja, si eso es lo que era, o al menos lo que parecía, y no podía evitar sentirse extraño al mirarla, decepcionado, furioso... esa no podía ser la Jane apasionada, la que conseguía doblegar sus sentimientos con un gesto o una mirada, la que le volvía loco con esos ojos verdes salvajes que de pronto parecían apagados en aquel salón donde Jane no parecía encajar al usa esa voz suave, dulce y melodiosa

-¡dios mío Jane!- oyó exclamar a Lily volviendo a la realidad

Miró a su alrededor, y vio a la señora Potter, Lily y James junto a ella mirándole algo que tenía en el brazo. Se puso en pie mientras Jane trataba de soltarse.

-No es nada de verdad- protestó intentando liberarse del agarre de la señora Potter

-¿Cómo que no, es una marca horrible. ¡hay que curarte!

Sirius llegó hasta ellos quedando sorprendido, Jane tenía una marca que le cruzaba el brazo por dentro, que iba desde la mitad del antebrazo y se perdía por dentro del vestido. Era como si...

-¿cómo te has hecho eso?- le preguntó Sirius preocupado

-Me caí de la escoba- musitó por lo bajo algo avergonzada

-Pero..., parece una marca de arrastre

-Me arrastro 50 metros por el suelo antes de que pudiera volver a montar. Pero de verdad que no es nada- de pronto Jane parecía incómoda.

No podía dejar que vieran el resto de marcas que se había echo esa noche. Pero sus deseos no se vieron cumplidos, porque la señora Potter la sentó en el sofá dándole un pequeño empujón y la falda se le subió peligrosamente sobre las piernas descubriendo un enorme hematoma en uno de sus muslos, debía tener como 10cm de diámetro, rojo oscuro, casi negro, con perfectos signos de inflamación ya que se elevaba ligeramente por encima del nivel de la piel _(NA: si realmente tuviera ese moratón, debería estar acostada en la cama y no podría andar bien, por no decir que igual algo de hielo tampoco le caería mal. ¡curso de primeros auxilios Billiwig. Apúntate!_). Jane se apresuró a cubrirlo con el vestido, pero todos lo habían visto y ahora la miraban horrorizados.

-Me ha golpeado una bludger- se apresuró a explicar ella- esta mañana no estaba muy inspirada

-Pero habérmelo dicho- exclamó Lily mientras la señora Potter salía a buscar algunas pociones para curarla- Deberías estar en el hospital curándote eso.

-No es nada de importancia- susurró ella bajando la mirada

-¡Como que no!- exclamó Sirius arrodillándose delante de ella- déjame ver esa marca

-¡no!- exclamó Jane horrorizada poniéndose en pie

-Podrías tener alguna fractura en la pierna

-Solo es una contusión, el medico de los Tornados me ha revisado antes de salir y me ha dado una poción para aplicármela cada 3 horas. Mañana no quedará rastro

-Vamos al cuarto de James- añadió Lily cogiendola del brazo y poniéndola en pie

-¿para que?- preguntó Jane resistiéndose

-Para que te quites ese vestido y podamos ver todo tu cuerpo completo y curarte- la cara de Jane cambió de color a un blanco céreo

-¡no!- exclamó soltándose del agarre de Lily retrocediendo unos pasos

-¡pero...

-¡he dicho que estoy bien, no quiero que me curéis, no quiero desnudarme

Los tres la miraban sorprendidos, Jane parecía alarmada, y no era para menos, porque aparte de la marca de fricción del brazo y la contusión en el muslo, en el vientre aun estaba el vendaje que curaba la marca de una zarpa, y para eso si que no iba a tener una explicación lógica. Además para tres personas que convivían con un hombre lobo, iba a ser fácil adivinar de que era esa marca.

-Vamos a curarte- empezó Sirius

-QUE NO- le gritó Jane empezando a perder la paciencia, de pronto sus ojos brillaron peligrosos mirando a Sirius

-¿Pero Porque no?- intervino James

-Porque... porque no es nada y estoy perfectamente. Y se nos hace tarde. Tenemos que ver muchas cosas.

Jane caminó hacia la puerta alejándose de todos y se detuvo delante del umbral para mirar a Lily, que a su vez la miraba preocupada.

-¿Nos vamos?- le preguntó

-¿no prefieres irte a casa a descansar?- le preguntó la pelirroja

-Tengo que ir al callejón de todas formas para ayudar con la recaudación. Así que tu decides

Lily lo meditó unos momentos, le dio un beso a James y ando hacia Jane. Que se despidió de los chicos con un ligero movimiento de cabeza...

* * *

A pesar de estar en mitad de una guerra, el callejón Diagon seguía sin perder su toque, la gente iba de un lugar a otro, entrando de todas las tiendas, haciendo sus compras, con letreros visibles y coloridos tratando de atraer al mayor número de compradores.

Lo único que desentonaba en aquel callejón era la presencia de algunos aurores patrullando por la zona, para mantener el orden. Pues si te fijabas bien, la gente compraba si, pero no se detenían mucho tiempo en un lugar concreto, y eran escasas las veces en las que se podía ver a dos magos hablando tranquilamente entre ellos en mitad de la calle.

Jane y Lily cruzaron a través del muro que separaba el caldero chorreante del callejón y cruzaron a su interior. Andando entre la gente directas a su primera parada. La tienda de túnicas de Madam Summers, para que Jane se hiciera la segunda prueba del vestido. La gente, al verlas caminar, se volvía a mirarlas, sobre todo a Jane, algunos murmuraban a su paso, pero ninguno las detuvo aunque varias personas hicieron el intento.

Lily se sorprendió de la naturalidad con que Jane se movía entre la gente a pesar de los murmullos y las miradas que iba dejando a su paso, aparentemente ajena a todo. Lo que Lily no notó, es que a esas alturas del callejón, Jane ya había detectado todos los puntos de escape, los lugares donde esconderse en caso de que hubiera problemas, y sobre todo los mejores lugares donde se podría situar un "francotirador", era algo que hacía por inercia cada vez que llegaba a un lugar, buscar los puntos débiles, las vías más rápidas de escape... lo había aprendido con los años, y ahora era algo que se desarrollaba innato en ella.

Justo a la altura de la tienda de quidditch, y a diferencia del resto del callejón había un grupo numeroso de gente detenida, haciendo corro alrededor de algo, se veían flashes de cámaras dispararse por encima de las cabezas de la gente, y una larga cola a un lado esperando para entrar dentro de la tienda entre gritos de júbilo y mucho entusiasmo. Jane sonrió para sus adentros: nada como una diversión frívola para que todo el mundo disfrutara y se olvidara de todas las penas, y a juzgar por la gente que había allí, iban a tener una buena recaudación.

-Cuanta gente- comentó Lily mirando hacia la multitud tratando de romper el silencio que había entre las dos desde que habían salido de la casa.

-A más gente más recaudación- añadió Jane suspirando- será mejor que no nos detengamos, si me ven me harán quedarme antes de hora- añadió fastidiada.

-Creo que la gente ya te ha visto- añadió Lily- el público te ha tomado mucho aprecio

-Si- respondió vagamente Jane pasando entre la multitud con la cabeza gacha.

-¿Para que orfanato estáis recogiendo fondos?

-No tengo ni idea, hay un comité que se encarga de eso. Yo solo me limito a asistir y sonreír a todos los que vienen, hacerme alguna foto..., lo normal.

-Podrías haber montado una subasta- añadió Lily de pronto entre risas

-¡Si, y vender a mis compañeros de equipo- exclamó de pronto Jane uniéndose a las risas de Lily

-Y dime una cosa Jane...- Lily añadió una sonrisa pícara a su repertorio- ¿No has tenido nada con ninguno de tus compañeros?

-¿qué quieres decir?- le preguntó Jane volviéndose hacia ella

-No entiendo mucho de quidditch, pero he de decir que..., solo por verlos vale la pena ir a los partidos. Sobre todo al portero... Max...

-Stendfield- terminó Jane con un suspiro- es un buen chico- De pronto Jane se volvió a mirarla con una sonrisa pícara que sorprendió a Lily, unida a un brillo divertido de sus ojos, era como antaño, solo que más vivaces- ¿me estas diciendo que te gusta mirar a otros hombres cuando estas a punto de casarte con James?

-¡Oh! Vamos- exclamó la pelirroja- Ni que eso fuera pecado. James esta muy bueno...

-La verdad es que si...

-¿pero...

-...Quien no se volvería a mirarle el culo a Max!- terminó Jane en voz alta

-¡siii!- exclamó la pelirroja riendo a gusto con Jane- ¿pero tu te has fijado como lo tiene?

-Lily, entreno con él, todos los días...- _"y lo he visto sin ropa"_

-Y no has tenido nada con él ¿no?- Jane bajó la cabeza

-Negarlo sería absurdo- añadió ella haciendo que Lily sonriera más abiertamente- pero él ahora tiene novia y esta muy feliz

-¿No salió bien?- preguntó Lily con cautela

-Digamos que... yo no quería ir tan enserio como él. No al menos en aquella época.

-¿y ahora te gustaría ir enserio con... él?

-No, me gustaba pero nunca estuve enamorada. Lo dejé porque no me parecía justo para Max, seguir en esas condiciones. Él quería que fuéramos novios de manera oficial y yo... bueno... yo...

-¿Si?- la animó Lily

-Bueno...- Jane se revolvió incómoda- ... digamos que con él solo quería algo esporádico de vez en cuando- Lily bufó a su lado- ¿qué pasa?

-¡No me digas que has estado haciendo lo mismo que Sirius!

-He viajado mucho- fue la única respuesta de Jane

-Pero..., no lo entiendo- musitó Lily para ella- tu has vuelto hace unas semanas aquí. Y Max, según dice Sirius, ha jugado en los Tornados desde hace más de tres años.

-Oh...- Jane se mordió la lengua... se había relajado demasiado- ... le conocí en... China, cuando fueron a jugar un partido de exhibición. Yo estaba allí con Lecter y coincidimos en una fiesta- añadió inventándolo todo de manera sorprendente

-¡y surgió el flechazo!- exclamó Lily

-Yo no lo hubiera dicho mejor- añadió Jane aliviada de que hubiera colado

Por fin, las chicas llegaron a la tienda de Madam Summers y cruzaron a su interior. La modista inmediatamente corrió hacia ellas para recibirlas afectuosamente dándoles la mano, y las condujo hasta dos probadores con dos escabeles uno a cada lado separados por una cortina.

-Señorita Addams. A usted la vestirá mi encargada, Madam Malkin. Es de mi plena confianza

-Bien- asintió Jane andando hacia una mujer de cabellos castaños que estaba junto a la cortina.

Madam Malkin le tendió a Jane la túnica de la boda y esta cruzó la cortina para ponerse el vestido. Cuando lo tuvo puesto, se volvió hacia el espejo, unos ojos aburridos le devolvieron la mirada. El vestido era tan... aburrido, y el color malva la hacía parecer más pálida, le apagaba los ojos. De todos los diseños de la señora Potter era el que menos le gustaba, y el que Lecter le había obligado a elegir.

-¡Ya estoy lista!- exclamó para ver como Madam Malkin entraba en el pequeño cubículo y empezaba a ajustárselo con agujas.

-¡Jane!- oyó la voz de Lily a través de la cortina- ¿estas vestida?

-Si

-La Señora Sumers retiró la cortina y Jane abrió mucho los ojos al ver a Lily... estaba sencillamente preciosa con aquel vestido blanco roto...

-Potter se va a caer de espaldas cuando te vea- añadió con una sonrisa.

-Eso espero- añadió Lily feliz dando la vuelta sobre su misma para que Jane pudiese ver el vestido a la perfección.

-Es precioso

-Me alegro de que te guste- exclamó la pelirroja

La mañana transcurrió tranquila entre risas, Jane estaba tan relajada que por unos momentos se olvidó de estar haciendo una interpretación de si misma. Pero no lo podía evitar, Lily era su mejor amiga, y resultaba tremendamente difícil no hacer bromas, no recordar viejos tiempos, no relajarse.

La elección de la vajilla, fue uno de los momentos más agradables, porque Lily, al ver que Jane entendía de aquello, se dejó asesorar por ella, y terminó eligiendo una hermosa vajilla combinada en todos plateados y azules para la boda, y una exquisita cristalería del mejor cristal que había en el mercado mágico.

Muy contenta con lo comprado. Lily y Jane se dirigieron al caldero chorreante donde habían quedado con los chicos para comer. Jane se puso tensa en el mismo momento en que divisó el muro del pub. Últimamente cada vez que estaba con Sirius se sentía nerviosa, sabía que él estaba decepcionado con su forma de comportarse desde que había vuelto. Y que le observaba hasta el último gesto con semblante incrédulo. Pero su preocupación de esa mañana en casa de James al ver que se había accidentado, había echo que todas sus sirenas de emergencia se pusieran alerta. Podría haberla ablandado como un flan si ella no hubiera reaccionado poniéndose a la defensiva.

Entraron al pub. Y allí, sentados en una mesa estaban James, Remus y Sirius esperándolas para comer, los dos primeros con una sonrisa, y el segundo contemplando el vestido de Jane como si fuera un mortífago en camisón de seda.

-¿Cómo os ha ido la mañana?- preguntó James dándole un beso a Lily

-¡Perfecta!- añadió la pelirroja

-¿Habéis visto todo lo que teníais que ver?- les preguntó Remus

- por supuesto. Jane es una entendida en cristal y porcelana- añadió Lily con una sonrisa mirando a Jane que permanecía sentada en la silla muy erguida

-¿en serio?- preguntó Sirius con sarcasmo- resulta increíble que una jugadora de quidditch entienda de algo más que no sean escobas

-Pues ya ves que si- añadió Jane sonriendo, aunque para ella fue más una dolorosa mueca.

-Me ha comentado James- empezó Remus viendo que aquello podía terminar de manera desagradable- que tienes que ir al callejón para recaudar fondos para un orfanato mágico.

-Si- empezó Sirius- le toca hacer de florero

-No me importa hacer de florero si es por una buena causa- añadió Jane mirándole con el entrecejo fruncido

-Es una forma como cualquier otra de ganarte la vida- siguió el animago- jugar al quidditch y ser el florero del equipo. Aunque con tu aspecto, dudo mucho que les sirvas.

-¿qué tiene de malo mi aspecto?- le preguntó Jane incrédula mirando el vestido color crema- Me gusta este vestido

-Pareces una muñeca de porcelana- respondió Sirius brusco

-¿y eso es malo?

-Por supuesto que no- intervino James tratando de cortar la conversación

-Entonces no entiendo que tiene de malo mi aspecto

-No es lo que nos tenías acostumbrados en el colegio- intervino Remus

-Bueno, digamos que este tiempo me ha hecho darme cuenta de que un estilo más conservador y clásico me daba mejor aspecto

-¿mejor aspecto?- preguntó Sirius cruzándose de brazos mirándola con ojos entrecerrados- querrás decir que te anula el aspecto. Porque no resultas ni tan solo guapa vestida así- Jane abrió los ojos sorprendida- No me malinterpretes- siguió Sirius- no es que antes fueras muy guapa. Sinceramente las he visto mejores, pero llamabas la atención con tu forma de vestir.

-Bueno- añadió Jane con una sonrisa de esas que sabía molestaban a Sirius- antes enseñaba más, ahora me gusta dejarlo a la imaginación

-Pues viéndote así- Sirius entrecerró los ojos como si se estuviera imaginando a Jane desnuda. Y aunque su mente se empeñaba en imaginársela con ropa interior negra de encaje añadió- solo puedo pensar en un cinturón de castidad bajo la ropa

-Te aseguro- empezó Jane desbordando picardía y sensualidad con todo el cuerpo inclinándose hacia Sirius como a alguien que le estás revelando un secreto-... que no es lo que hay bajo ella-terminó riendo por primera vez con su carcajada 100 Addams, para luego mirar a Sirius entrecerrando los ojos como solo ella sabía hacer. Sirius sintió un cosquilleo recorriéndole la espalda.

-¿Te me estas insinuando?- preguntó Sirius atónito. Ahí estaba, la estaba viendo... Jane... la JANE del colegio, y su corazón latiendo a mil.

-Pero sus palabras causaron un efecto poco esperado. Jane dejó de sonreír y bajo la mirada apretando con fuerza las manos sobre sus rodillas tratando de calmarse... lo había vuelto a hacer.

-Porque déjame decirte que no lo consigues- añadió Sirius esperando que de un momento a otro Jane se levantara con ojos de gata rabiosa y saltara encima de él para arañarle.

-No estaba insinuándome- susurró Jane poniéndose en pie de espaldas a ellos para volverse sonriendo, con esa sonrisa que tanto irritaba a Sirius- y ahora, si me disculpáis, tengo que irme. Me están esperando

Y sin esperar contestación, Jane desapareció entre las mesas dejando a sus amigos atónitos. Sirius bufó molesto al verla correr:

-Decidme que habéis visto lo mismo que yo

-¿a Jane perdiendo el control de sus emociones?- preguntó Lupin. Sirius asintió- Si, lo he visto

-Yo también- siguió James

-Yo he estado con ella toda la tarde- siguió Lily, todos se volvieron a mirarla, la pelirroja se apresuró a explicarse- No con la Jane atontada que hemos estado viendo. Sino con la Jane que cuadraba con esa contestación. La Jane que debería ser la adulta que conocimos en el colegio

-¿eso es verdad?- preguntó Sirius. La pelirroja asintió

-Entonces...- empezó James- esta fingiendo con nosotros

-Eso parece- musitó Remus- ¿pero porque?

-Quizá la están obligando. Quizá quiera ocultarnos algo- caviló Lily en voz alta

-Pero es que eso no tiene sentido- musitó James- ¡que iba a ocultarnos¿por qué?

-Pues habrá que averiguarlo- dijo Sirius con convicción- hemos de lograr que la verdadera Jane aparezca.

-Pero... ¿y si Jane, es realmente como la vemos y nos estamos imaginando cosas?- preguntó Lily mirándolos seriamente- ¿cómo sabemos que en nuestro afán por recuperar a la vieja amiga, no estamos prejuzgando demasiado deprisa?-quedaron unos instantes en silencio.

-Eso es fácil de averiguar- empezó Sirius- dejadlo en mis manos

-¿qué vas a hacer?- le preguntó Remus receloso

-Venid esta noche a cenar a mi casa y lo veréis...

* * *

Jane salió con pasos apresurados de nuevo al callejón, iba muy seria reprendiéndose a si misma por haber permitido que la vieran tal cual era, sobre todo Sirius, era conciente de que había sido una simple frase, pero es que, en esa frase había dado rienda suelta a su verdadero yo..., es más, con esa frase se estaba insinuando de manera descarada a Sirius.

No podía evitarlo, ya lo hacía en el colegio, y lo seguía haciendo ahora... Sirius Black, conseguía que Jane bajara sus defensas, solo que en este caso, cuando tenía 22 años y un mundo a sus espaldas, no podía permitírselo, después de todo la habían entrenado para fingir lo que ella deseara según los requerimientos del momento, aunque nunca le habían echo falta esos conocimientos hasta ahora. Tenía que emplearse a fondo para no perder el control de sus emociones..., y eso no le había pasado nunca..., desde que salió de Hogwarts, obviamente¡¡si sus compañeros Iluminati la apodaban la mujer de hielo!.

Jane llegó hasta la tienda de quiditch algo enfurruñada, inmediatamente, la gente le abrió paso mirándola con cierta curiosidad. Avanzó entre ellos con paso firme y decidido. Cuando llegó al final de la multitud, pudo ver una mesa exquisitamente ordenada con ponche, hidromiel, y un montón de deliciosas bebidas, y sobre todo un montón de dulce.

La gente se arremolinaba en torno a la mesa haciendo donaciones dentro de una especie de urnas que habían preparado para ello. Detrás de la mesa, varias personas vestidas con los colores de los Tornados daban comida y bebida a todos aquellos que hacían una donación.

En esa mesa, ya se encontraban algunos compañeros de equipo, como Miguel, vestido con el uniforme azul, al lado de Gwen que le miraba divertida, sonriendo para una foto que le estaba haciendo una chica de cabellos claros. Jane les saludó con una sonrisa y siguió mirando alrededor.

Justo en ese momento, vio salir a Lis cargada con una bandeja de dulces del interior de la tienda seguida por Max, que llevaba otra. Los dos dejaron las bandejas en la mesa. Vio al chico inclinarse cerca del oído de Lis para decirle algo, y para Jane fue evidente que Max estaba cogiendo a Lis de la cintura atrayéndola hacia él. Cuando el chico depositó un beso en los labios de su hermana haciéndola sonreír, Jane avanzó hacia ellos con una pícara sonrisa:

-Podríais dejar esas cosas para cuando estéis solos... ¡esto esta lleno de niños!

-¡Jane!- exclamó Lis volviéndose hacia ella para mirarla sonriente- No te esperaba hasta dentro de unas horas

-He podido acabar antes, y aquí me tienes.

-Será mejor que vayas a cambiarte Ice- empezó Max- se han pasado la mañana preguntando cuando vendría la famosa Jane Addams

-¿celoso?- preguntó Jane volviéndose entrando hacia el interior de la tienda

-Por supuesto que no... ¡solo eres la novedad!

-Claro...- añadió Jane con una sonrisita de suficiencia volviéndose

-¡oh vamos, dejad eso- protestó Lis arrastrando a Jane al interior de la tienda

Jane se dejó llevar por su hermana tienda de quidditch. La guió entre escobas, pelotas, camisetas, túnicas de uniformes de equipos hasta la parte de atrás donde habían habilitado un pequeño almacén para guardar la comida y la bebida. Jane se quedó plantada viendo el despliegue que había echo Lis.

-¿cómo va la recaudación?

-¡muy bien!- exclamó entusiasmada- la gente esta donando mucho la verdad. Yo esperaba que en medio de todo lo que estamos no... se volcarían tanto.

-Es que has hecho un buen trabajo- añadió Jane tomando la ropa que Lis llevaba- ¿y esto?

-Debes ponerte el uniforme del equipo. Cambias tanto vestida con mi ropa que la gente casi no te reconoce.

Jane no dijo nada, se limitó a asentir y a pasar detrás de unas cajas para empezar a vestirse. Estaba deseando quitarse ese vestido color crema. No es que no le gustara, como ya había dicho, cuando lo llevaba Lis resultaba sencillamente encantador. Pero es que ese estilo dulce era el de su hermana, y llevaba las prendas con seguridad y elegancia. Ella por el contrarío no se sentía nada a gusto, lo cual se notaba en sus movimientos y gestos, era como ir disfrazada, llevar el uniforme de quidditch iba a ser... relajante. Estaba sacándose el vestido por la cabeza cuando oyó la voz de Lis:

-¿por qué has vuelto tan pronto?

-Ya te lo he dicho, he acabado antes

A mi no me engañas hermanita. Vamos dime que ha pasado- al ver que Jane no respondía Lis se atrevió a aventurarse- ¿ha sido por Sirius?- el bufido de Jane le confirmo que estaba en lo cierto- la verdad es que puedo imaginarme como reaccionaria al verte con mi ropa.

-No es solo eso. Esta siento desagradable...

-O sea, esta siendo como es él- la cortó Lis

-Bueno si- reconoció Jane- pero es que el no poder responder como me gustaría me tiene de los nervios.

-¿y los demás?

-Los demás se comportan como si tal cosa- bufó Jane

-No entiendo porque Lecter ha montado todo este show respecto a tu personalidad. Me parece un poco exagerado. Y lo que más me sorprende, es que tus amigos estén tomándoselo tan bien... ¡te conocen perfectamente como para saber que estas actuando!

-Eso pensaba yo- suspiró Jane saliendo de detrás de las cajas haciendo que Lis la mirase con el entrecejo fruncido- pero parece que les da igual

-Bueno, de Sirius puedo entenderlo, el que sea desagradable- se apresuró a explicar- después de todo te marchaste sin despedirte, sin dar explicaciones ni nada, y se le veía tan enamorado de ti. Supongo que estará resentido

-Muy resentido. Y no le culpo, pero me hubiera gustado... no se... que fuera un poco más amable después de todo lo que paso

-Amable y Sirius Black son palabras contrarias- añadió Lis con una sonrisa

-Te equivocas, Sirius es encantador a su manera y es precisamente eso lo que le hace irresistible, y encima lo sabe- suspiró Jane

-¡Oh cielos!- exclamó al rubia- sigues colada de él

-Eso no es verdad- protestó Jane volviéndose de espaldas visiblemente sonrojada- ya no siento nada por él

-¿Estas segura?- preguntó Lis cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa interrogante

-Completamente- contestó Jane sin mirarla andando hacia las cortinas de la tienda.

-¿No te pones la túnica?

-¿No queríais recaudar fondos?- preguntó Jane volviéndose levemente para mirarla. Lis asintió- Pues entonces es así como tengo que ir- añadió soltándose la coleta moviendo la cabeza para alborotar el pelo.- ¿lista para el espectáculo?

Jane salió por las cortinas seguida de Lis hacia el exterior. Nada más aparecer por la puerta los gritos y murmullos no se hicieron esperar, los flashes, se lanzaron sobre una Jane sonriente que saludó al público con la mejor de sus sonrisas...

* * *

Los merodeadores (_Remus, Sirius y James, la rata esta trabajando en el hospital de guardia)_ junto con Lily entraron de nuevo en el callejón Diagon, en el fondo los tres tenían curiosidad por ver lo que habían montado los Tornados para recaudar fondos. Y Sirius de paso, quería hacerse fotos con algunos jugadores aunque eso le costase una pasta...

A medida que se acercaban hacia la tienda de quiddtich, los gritos de la gente se hacían cada vez más fuertes, se oían risas y aplausos. Cada vez más curiosos, se acercaron a la multitud.

La mesa de la comida estaba rezagada a un lado, y al otro parecía haber algún espectáculo, pues la gente estaba aplaudiendo. Vieron salir a Miguel entre la multitud entre risas, entrar a la tienda y volver a salir con una túnica azul y perderse entre la gente. Se acercaron con curiosidad. Por encima de las cabezas, no podían ver nada. Se abrieron paso a codazos ganándose las miradas de reproche de los que estaban por allí, y el espectáculo los hizo abrir los ojos con sorpresa.

Había en el suelo una especie de tela con círculos de colores, rojo, azul, verde y amarillo y una ruleta enorme con los colores, manos y pies. Los jugadores de los Tornados estaban en pie al lado de la ruleta esperando.

Había dos cuerpos enredados sobre esa tela... resultando imposible distinguir de quien era la extremidad de cada uno. Vieron como el que estaba debajo llevaba una de sus manos entre las piernas del chico para colocarlas sobre un círculo rojo. La ruleta giró en ese momento colocándose un pie de color azul.

El chico de arriba gimió, estaba apoyado con los dos brazos, uno en un circulo azul y el otro en el amarillo, una pierna en el verde y ahora tenía que apoyarse en el rojo... hizo un extraño movimiento para perder irremediablemente el equilibro y caer sobre el cuerpo de la persona que estaba debajo de él.

La gente estalló en risas y aplausos, mientras el chico se ponía en pie con cuidado de no pisar a la persona que estaba debajo de él, aunque para Sirius fue evidente que no la pisaba, pero si intentaba rozarse con ella, que de pronto dio una sacudida levantándose del suelo de golpe con una gracioso gesto... empezó a saludar al público y Sirius ahogó un gruñido molesto...

La que estaba debajo del chico era Jane, e iba vestida con los pantalones blancos y ceñidos de quidditch que le remarcaban una contorneada silueta. Los llevaba arremangados hasta la mitad de la pierna, y en lugar de llevar la camiseta de punto azul del uniforme, la había sustituido por otra del mismo tono de lycra con cuello de barco que se pegada totalmente a su cuerpo con unas rayas naranja por encima de los brazos.

-¿en que consiste el juego?- preguntó Sirius a sus amigos que se encogieron de hombros.

-Tienes que colocar la parte del cuerpo que te sale en la ruleta en el color que te marca la misma- explicó Lily – pierde el que cae antes.

Vieron como Jane estrechaba la mano del chico con que había estado jugando, el chico le dio un tirón del brazo para aproximársela, cosa que no agrado a Sirius lo más mínimo, pero con elegancia, Jane le frenó y se soltó de sus brazos.

Para Sirius fue más evidente que nunca que la Jane del vestido crema y la que estaban ahí de pie no eran la misma persona, esta, aunque no tenía nada de especial, tenía una forma diferente de mirar, sus ojos estaban relajados, y sus sonrisas no eran descafeinadas, sino que expresaban lo que estuviera pensando en esos momentos. Además, Jane se había recogido el pelo en un moño alto que le remarcaba la línea de los pómulos y las mejillas.

"_Y ahora _", oyeron a divertida voz de Miguel "_¿quién se atreverá a jugar la siguiente partida?. Venga, por solo dos galeones, podréis retar a la imparable Jane Addams, ganadora del twister"_ Lily ahogó unas risas divertidas. En cambio Sirius lanzó un gruñido, al ver pasar a Jane entre sus compañeros, que la felicitaban con sonrisas, con camaradería, como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

-Esta chica es increíble. ¡montar un twister en mitad de la calle para recaudar fondos

-Y para refregarse con todos los hombres que hay en el callejón- protestó Sirius de mal talante.

-Venga chicos animaos, es por una buena causa- siguió Miguel

-Si...- oyeron a un chico que estaba al lado de ellos-... con un poco de suerte tener las tetas de esa tía buena delante de tu cara

Los amigos del chico rieron con ganas. Sirius sintió deseos de partirles la cara en esos momentos, pero al ver como el chico empezaba a rebuscar entre sus bolsillos, le hizo tomar una determinación. No iba a dejar que nadie más retozara con Jane en un callejón.

Dio un paso al frente dejando a todos sus amigos sorprendidos y lanzó las monedas a un sorprendido Gabriel, que de pronto sonrió de manera pícara. Jane seguía de espaldas hablando con el tal Max, la voz de Miguel la hizo volverse hacia Van Helsing

Bien... bien, ya tenemos un nuevo adversario, y debo decir temible- añadió mirando a Jane haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza- quizá Sirius Black quiera ponerse un poco más cómodo.

Ese nombre hizo que Jane se volviese de golpe y abriera los ojos con sorpresa mirando a Sirius que tenía el semblante más serio que había visto en su vida, mirándola tan fijamente que a Jane se le cortó la respiración. Inmediatamente se puso tensa, se desilusionó, con lo bien que se lo estaba pasando... una sonrisa descafeinada brotó de sus labios casi con dolor.

Vio como Sirius entregaba la cazadora a James y avanzaba hacia ella. Su sonrisa flaqueo unos momentos, no iba a poder moverse por el tablero sin tocarle ... más de lo que su salud mental recomendaba, no estaba lista para eso, no podía hacerlo... sintió un sudor frío resbalando por su espalda al mismo tiempo que el calor iba abriéndose paso a través de su cuerpo.

Mientras caminaba hacia ella, Sirius se había desabrochado otro botón de la camisa negra que llevaba dejando entrever esos pectorales que Jane llevaba días imaginando cuanto habían cambiado, estaban enmarcados por un ligero vello negro. Estaba subiéndose las mangas de la camisa hasta los codos.

Sirius, no dejó de mirarla fijamente mientras caminaba hacia ella. Se puso a su altura para quitarse los zapatos y calcetines sin agacharse. Jane no bajó la mirada ante la expresión de Sirius.

-Gracias por participar- le dijo con una sonrisa mecánica

-Un placer- añadió el cortante- no sabía que ahora necesitaras de estos juegos para que un hombre te tocara

Jane se limitó a sonreír tontamente... ¿qué contestarle sin resultar demasiado agresiva, si no podía decir lo que estaba pensando en esos momentos, mejor no decir nada, se volvió hacia Miguel afirmando con la cabeza para empezar el juego.

_"Muy bien señoras y señores... ¿están preparados para el espectáculo¿quién ganará, pueden hacer sus apuestas... La encantadora Jane Addams, la nueva sensación del quidditch o Sirius Black, uno de los rompecorazones del departamento de aurores... empieza el twisteeeeeeeeeeeeer¡¡empieza el señor Black!"_

La gente empezó a aplaudir como loca mientras la ruleta giraba a gran velocidad. Sirius se puso rígido al ver como la ruleta iba deteniéndose, esperaba no tener que empezar con una mano, Jane permanecía de espaldas a él mirando aparentemente la ruleta... aparentemente, porque Jane sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho... iba a jugar con Sirius, y hasta ahora todas las posturas que había tenido que adoptar... habían sido... comprometedoras, pero para ella eran un simple juego, ahora la cosa cambiaba, iba a tener a Sirius muy, muy cerca...

La gente comenzó a aplaudir, Jane fijó su atención en la ruleta. El pie derecho en el rojo. Se volvió hacia Sirius que estaba de pie delante del tablero frente al color, se miraron a los ojos y Sirius colocó su pie descalzo allí, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar.

La ruleta volvió a girar, Jane suspiró y miró de reojo a Sirius, que permanecía esperando el resultado concentrado, concentrado por decir algo, porque ahora que el chico tenía su pie encima del tablero, fue consciente de donde se había metido..., llevaba días tratando de evitar a Jane a toda costa, y a la primera de cambio, se había metido en un juego en el que como mínimo iba a estar a escasos centímetros... "_milímetros_" de su cuerpo., de ese cuerpo que no reconoció cuando lo vio, pero que se había vuelto terriblemente atractivo, y ahora que la veía con lo que simulaba ser el uniforme de quidditch..., no le quedaban dudas. Oyó los aplausos de la gente y levantó la cabeza.

Pie izquierdo en el azul. Miró a Jane que estaba con la mirada gacha pensando por donde abordar el tablero. Suspiró con fuerza, Jane se había ido a la parte más alejada, para dejar caer su pequeño pie dentro de un círculo azul. La ruleta giró de nuevo...

Remus estaba muy serio mirando el juego. No entendía porque Sirius se había metido en aquello, bueno, lo entendía perfectamente. Jane lo había desconcertado, y como buen perro, Sirius estaba husmeando, rastreándola, buscando la verdadera personalidad, era curioso por naturaleza y por fin tenía de nuevo el hueso que más le gustaba rastrear, y aunque ellos no lo sabían con certeza, era un hueso con un gran secreto, y el olfato perruno de Sirius estaba en plenas facultades.

Mano izquierda en el verde. Sirius miró el tablero, el verde era justo el color que estaba delante del azul. Estirarse hacia la otra punta para huir de Jane era un suicidio, pero si podía huir de su pie. Se agachó lentamente y se estiró hasta colocar su mano izquierda en el círculo verde, el que estaba a la derecha del pie de Jane. Su mano izquierda fue a apoyarse en su espalda quedando en una posición que pocos habrían aguantado, pues parecía que estaba haciendo flexiones con una mano. La ruleta del todo o nada giró de nuevo...

Miguel estaba comentando las partidas, pero hasta ahora no había comentado ninguna como esa. La tensión se podía palpar en el aire y cortarse con cuchillo. Los dos participantes estaban serios, perdidos en su mundo interior, no se miraban a los ojos, esta vez no había risas divertidas y Miguel sabía que aquello acabaría en un pulso de fuerza entre los dos. Conocía a Jane muy bien, y había oído hablar de Sirius y sabía que los dos eran competitivos hasta el extremo, sin lugar a dudas eso iba a ser un buen juego.

Pierna derecha en el amarillo. Jane ahogó un quejido, para poner una pierna en el amarillo tenía que ponerse por encima de Sirius... miró al chico, al menos, estaba con la cabeza hacia el tablero. Sirius no sabía que estaba pasando, en su posición estaba bocabajo, pero percibió como la segunda pierna de Jane se elevaba en el aire. No sabía muy bien donde había ido, pero cuando la notó bajar por el otro lado de su cuerpo y situarse delante de su pie en rojo... ahogó un quejido, Jane estaba encima de él. La ruleta de la fortuna jugaba sus cartas...

Lis estaba oculta por los jugadores del equipo, cubierta por una túnica verde oscuro con la capucha puesta. Ella si había visto a los amigos de Jane cuando habían aparecido entre la multitud, por eso estaba oculta, de momento ellos no debían verla, tampoco quería ser vista. Pero oculta tras Max tenía una vista de primera fila. Puso comprobar como Sirius había fruncido el ceño al descubrir quien estaba bajo el chico en el juego anterior. Como había arrugado las cejas ante un comentario de un muchacho a su lado, y como finalmente había avanzado por el juego mirando a Jane fijamente, más fijamente de lo que había visto mirar a nadie nunca. Durante el juego, había tanta tensión, que Lis upo que en cualquier momento saltarían chispas..., Jane podía negarlo, pero Sirius la atraía como la miel a una mosca.

Pierna izquierda en amarillo. Sirius llevó su pierna con cuidado de no perder el equilibrio sostenido tan solo por dos de sus extremidades y la apoyó dejando las piernas entreabiertas. Notaba a Jane cambiar el peso de sus piernas sobre él. Bufó nervioso... la ruleta volvió a girar.

Lily apretó los labios con fuerza la ver la ruleta, Jane estaba de espaldas al resto de casillas, a no ser que le tocara mover una pierna, iba a tener que dejarse caer sobre Sirius en su siguiente jugada, era inevitable, el animago estaba cruzado en el tablero. No sabía que iba a pasar, pero era consciente de que dijera lo que dijera Sirius, Jane le atraía, no sabía porque, pero lo había visto desde el momento en que Sirius entró en la casa de los Potter al ver su mirada, y por mucho que dijera lo contrarío o tratara de negarlo, su interés solo denotaba algo... más interés... lo sabía.

Mano izquierda en amarillo. Esta vez, Jane si gimió con fuerza y miró aterrada a su alrededor, tan perdida como estaba en no pensar en Sirius, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba de espaldas al juego. Estudio sus posibilidades, buscando la menos peligrosa. Si poyaba la mano delante de su pie, quedaría sentada sobre la rodilla de Sirius, si se dejaba caer hacia atrás al menos, no entraría en contacto del todo con el cuerpo del chico, y más ponía su cuerpo en una semicircunferencia. Elevó el brazo izquierda, cualquier entendido habría visto a una bailarina, y Jane lo sabía, pero no podía andarse con remilgos..., fue curvando hacia atrás su espalda tratando de mantener el equilibrio, fue hiperextendiendo el cuello hasta poder ver el tablero del revés mientras iba bajando con cuidado, hasta que su mano izquierda se apoyó en el suelo... la gente aplaudió, Jane estaba haciendo el pino-puente con una mano..., pero no estaba cómoda, no iba a aguantar mucho. Consiguió cambiar la posición de la mano, y dobló el cuerpo hacia abajo, doblando también las rodillas... notó como su trasero reposaba en el muslo de Sirius, pero no podía evitarlo.

Cuando Sirius notó la mano el cuerpo de Jane rozándose con su pierna, creyó que el corazón se le iba a salir por la garganta, pero conforme estaba no podía mirarla, pero desde luego sabía que estaba sentada encima de él, notaba su codo rozándole el trasero. No tenía claro si de manera consciente o inconsciente, pero el empezaba a tener un calor sofocante, y no era precisamente por la posición.

El juego siguió a lo largo de todo el tablero, Sirius y Jane intentaron pro todos los medios tener los mínimos roces, igual estaban totalmente separados, como casi uno encima del otro. Habían jugado en silencio durante todo el tiempo, intentando no mirarse, concentrados en sus movimientos, posiciones, tratando de no rozarse, de no ceder ante el otro. Porque si algo era seguro, es que ambos querían ganar el juego, pero después de un tiempo, para ellos interminable, empezaban a estar agotados de tantas posiciones mantenidas, pero estaban empatados en cuanto a nivel, Sirius era muy fuerte, pero Jane era terriblemente flexible... pero el destino no estaba ese día de parte de ninguno de los dos...

Jane había quedado en una posición un tanto... sugerente, estaba con las piernas abiertas, las rodillas flexionadas, las caderas ligeramente caídas y las manos a la altura del pecho con los codos flexionados. Era el turno de Sirius para moverse, fue una jugada desgraciada, porque no tenía otra salida:

Tenía una de las piernas de Jane entre las suyas, una mano a la altura de la cintura, y la otra justo por detrás en la línea de al lado. Pero ahora le tocaba mano derecha rojo, para colocarla tenía dos opciones, a la altura de su pecho junto con la otra mano, o a la altura de su cabeza, y las dos le parecían aterradoras, las dos implicaban ponerse encima de Jane, que permanecía con cara de absoluta concentración y la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás.

Tras mucho pensarlo decidió que a la altura del pecho de Jane era mucho más cómodo, cuando iba a moverse, por primera vez durante toda la partida oyó protestar a Jane:

-¡quieres moverte de una vez!

Sirius miró hacia ella que había bajado la cara para mirarle y estaba con una expresión que iba desde el fastidio hasta el dolor, pero sus ojos en ese momento refulgían indignados. Ninguno fue consciente de que en ese momento el callejón se había quedado en silencio.

-¿tienes miedo de perder Addams?- le preguntó Sirius con sorna

-No, pero parece que tu tienes miedo de moverte- le susurró con voz juguetonaSirius la miró fijamente y separó la mano del tablero

-Ja, tu nunca me has dado miedo- añadió poniendo una mano sobre el vientre de Jane

-Entonces es que sabes que vas a perder- afirmó ella totalmente convencida, tratando de aparentar que esa mano que estaba sobre su vientre no le estaba lanzando descargas eléctricas a todo el cuerpo ( y llevaba la camiseta y el vendaje debajo).

-Nunca pierdo- afirmó Sirius tranquilo.

La mano del animago presionó con sus dedos sobre el vientre de Jane, que bufó molesta, y empezó a subir en una caricia casi hasta el centro de sus pechos, logrando que ella entrecerrara los ojos, y bajó con cuidado por el lateral.

Sirius fue elevando su cuerpo hasta colocarlo encima del de la chica, que abrió los ojos sorprendida, rezando por ser capaz de mantener el equilibro cuando sus piernas estaban temblando como la gelatina.

Los ojos de Sirius estaban clavados en los de ella, que estaba empezando a respirar más rápido, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un rojo encendido. Finalmente, el animago apoyó la mano en el suelo, su rostro quedó a la misma altura del de Jane, a escasos centímetros, una sonrisa juguetona apareció en sus labios que cortó la respiración a Jane.

Sintió como el cuerpo de Sirius pegado al suyo empezaba a desprender calor, (¿o era ella?). Notaba la pelvis del chico a la altura de la suya, y no sabía si estaba oscilando para rozarse con la de ella (¿o era ella la que se estaba moviendo?), o era la posición que estaban manteniendo. ¿Cómo habían llegado a eso?

Sirius estaba perdido en los ojos verdes de Jane, que en ese momento brillaban más vivos que nunca, casi con un tinte más oscuro. Bajó por su nariz hasta sus labios, que en ese momento estaban entreabiertos lanzando jadeos entrecortados, pero humedecidos y más rojos de lo que los recordaba..., el deseo de besarla hizo su aparición, el deseo incontenible de saber si esos labios aún tendrían el sabor de antaño, si se mostrarían tan guerreros y tan dulces...

Y en ese momento pasó, quizá demasiado tiempo manteniendo la posición, quizá demasiada tensión durante varios días, o las pocas horas de sueño que Jane llevaba a sus espaldas o quizá la marca de tres uñas que le cruzaban el vientre... pero cuando Sirius mirándola fijamente acercó más su rostro al de ella rozando sus labios, Jane liberó un pequeño grito de dolor, y todo su cuerpo se desplomó contra el suelo.

Instintivamente Jane agarró a Sirius de la camisa buscando no caer... con lo que el chico cayó sobre ella que esta vez si lanzó un alarido de dolor que sobresaltó a todos los presentes.

Y así, con las piernas enredadas y uno encima del otro, se dieron los dos contra el suelo, o al menos Jane se golpeó, porque Sirius, sobre ella había amortiguado el golpe. El olor a violetas envolvió a Sirius, que se incorporó para mirar a Jane.

La chica mantenía los ojos apretados y se mordía el labio con fuerza tratando de contener un grito de dolor. Estaba pegado a Jane, no, estaba encima de Jane, notaba su cadera bajo él, sus pechos contra su tórax, percibía la fina cintura de Jane envuelta en sus manos:

-¿estas bien?- le preguntó en un susurro. Jane no contestó estaba blanca- ¿Jane?- le preguntó preocupado.

-Por supuesto- añadió ella abriendo los ojos- gracias por preocuparte por mi- ahí estaba otra vez, la sonrisa descafeinada, los ojos apagados... todo el calor de Sirius se transformó en furia. ¿por qué hacia eso?

-¡eres una torpe!- bramó furioso. Jane abrió los ojos dolida

-No ha sido mi intención- musitó bajando la mirada mansamente ¿por qué no protestaba?

-¡claro, como si no te encantara tenerme encima de ti

"E_ncima, debajo, no me importa_"- No se que quieres decir- musitó Jane mirándolo ladeando la cabeza. Necesitaba salir de ahí. Sirius golpeo con fuerza al lado de la cabeza de Jane, que cerró los ojos asustada- ¡no me pegues!- gritó con ojos casi en lágrimas, más por el escozor que tenía en el vientre que por miedo

-¿pegarte?- musitó Sirius asombrado.

Fue la gota que colmó el vaso de la paciencia del chico. Se puso en pie de golpe llevando a Jane cogida por los brazos acercándola a su cuerpo.

-¿Cuándo te he hecho daño eh?- le preguntó. Jane gimoteó escondiendo la cabeza

-¡suéltala Black!- exclamó Miguel con fuerza. Sirius le miró furioso

-No hasta que no me responda. Quiero que esta estúpida me diga cuando le he hecho yo daño

-Sirius deja a Jane- intervino James viendo que el resto de miembros del equipo se había acercado- vamos

-Muy furioso, Sirius la empujó hacia Miguel. Jane se dio la vuelta de espaldas a todo el mundo escondiendo la cara en el pecho del chico.

No se que te pasa. Ni en lo que te has convertido. Pero nunca te había aborrecido tanto como en estos momentos- casi le gritó Sirius. Jane empezó a llora compulsivamente en el pecho de Miguel.- ¡DEJA DE LLORAR!- le gritó frustrado, nunca había soportado verla llorar, y menos por su causa.

Jane lloró más fuerte, o al menos hizo como que estaba llorando, porque ni una lágrima escapó de sus ojos, pero su mente ya estaba barajando las posibles maldiciones que podía lanzarle a ese imbécil.

-Menuda perdida de tiempo- siguió Sirius con desprecio- la maravillosa Jane Addams no es sino una niñita de papa que se asusta por cualquier cosa. ¡vamonos ahora!- gritó a sus amigos

Lily y Remus miraron con pena a Jane, pero el gesto hosco de Miguel, esa advertencia que les estaba dando con una simple mirada fue suficiente para que no se acercan. La gente estaba murmurando por lo bajo.

Jane notó como la arrastraban hacia el interior de la tienda. Una vez allí se separó de Miguel y les rebeló el secreto... tenía el vientre lleno de sangre, se había vuelto a abrir la herida.

* * *

No es nada del otro mundo. Sobre todo el final, pero es qeu estaba del capitulo hasta las narices. Espero qeu os guste un poquito.


	24. solo una jugadora de quidditch

**Hola, como podeis ver he vuelto pronto...**

**Pues bien, no iba a actualizar hasta que tuviera 140 reviews, pero ¡prueba superada, aquí teneis el nuevo capitulo, uno en el que Jane empieza a sacer las garras... o al menos un poco.**

**Gracias a Chris McLoud, Saria Black, luna black (**si lamentablemente Lis es buena, todos tenemos derecho a cambiar, y Jane le dio la oprotunidad, ya lo explicaré más adelante**), niv riddle (**yo tampoco podría soportarlo la verdad, rozarse con Sirius tan cerca...), **cammiel (**me alegro de qeu te gustara este capitulo, creo que este aun tegustará mas... la pequeña Jane empieza a salir...), **Clawy (**si Madam malkin será la que se quedara la tienda de ropa... a la que han ido a probarse las tunicas**),xX ashleyXx (**me encanta sirius cuando se enfada, pero me gusta mas cuando se enfadan los dos, no sabes lo queme esta constanto contener aJane)

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 24: Solo una jugadora de quidditch**

Después de ese emocionante día, Jane tuvo que resignarse a pasar dos días en casa bajo los estrictos cuidados de Lecter. Estaba que se subía por las paredes, pero el mago no quería arriesgarse a que se le volvieran a abrir las garras de su vientre. Así que Jane se había visto obligada a un retiro involuntario entre las cuatro paredes de su piso. Al menos las visitas de Lily, le habían echo distraerse un poco, pero solo un poco, porque Lecter estaba por allí y Jane no podía relajarse, tenía que actuar como habían quedado.

Jane no quería decirlo, ni tan solo pensarlo, pero estaba notando un cambio en Lily, estaba empezando a mirarla con indiferencia, como si no la reconociera, y eso no era buena señal. No podía perder de nuevo a sus amigos, pero estaba entre la espada y la pared. No podía ser ella misma sin delatarse, y no podía seguir viviendo convertida en una Lis de segunda (y eso que su hermana había cambiado notablemente).

Dos días después, un viernes por la tarde, Jane recibió una llamada inesperada de su querida amiga pelirroja.

Cena en casa de Sirius. Cuando Jane lo supo casi le dio un ataque de apoplejía en el que solo le faltaba tirar espuma por la boca... ¿en casa de ese imbecil, fue lo que le preguntó a Lily cuando se lo dijo, ganándose una pequeña reprimenda por parte de la pelirroja, que tuvo que soportar... ¡tampoco podía contestarle a ella!. Pero no tenía opción, él era el padrino y Jane la madrina, tenía que soportarlo al menos hasta la boda.

Así que, horas más tarde, allí estaba Jane desnuda delante de la cama pensando que vestido de todos los vestidos horribles que le había proporcionado Lis se podría poner. Eso de tener que comportarse como una señorita recatada era un fastidio, no podía responder mal, tenía que sonreír siempre, y sobre todo no podía matar a Sirius Black. Ganas que parecían haberse acrecentado después del "inocente" juego en el callejón Diagon, y que le había valido a Jane una fuerte reprimenda por parte de Miguel y Hannibal... ¡y eso que ni tan solo le había contestado!.

Y el comportamiento de Sirius, la tenía entre irritada y confundida. Entendía que estuviera enfadado con ella después de la forma en que se marcho, pero... ¿si tanto la quería no podía comportarse un poco bien¿tenía que estar torturándola a cada minuto¿mirarla como si fuera un escorbuto de cola explosiva, bueno, eso era lógico después de la imagen que les estaba brindando, todos la estaban mirando así. ¿Cómo podían estar tan ciegos, eran sus amigos, se suponía que la conocían bien después de 7 años... bufó molesta, pues ya que eran tan... crédulos, que siguieran así, un sentimiento de rebeldía se apoderó de ella esa noche.

Jane cogió un vestido azul cielo de manga por el codo acabado con unos puños de camisa blancos, de corte recto hasta debajo de la rodilla y se lo puso, el vestido se entallaba a la cintura con un cinturón blanco y al final tenía una flor banca bordada. Se miró al espejo liberando su pelo del moño para colocarse una cinta blanca a modo de diadema atándolo con un gran lazo al lado justo a la altura de su cuello. Se lo quitó, no era suficiente.

Se recogió el pelo en una coleta baja ladeada, dejando caer los rizos por su hombro, haciendo una gran lazada, su varita eliminó los restos de la cicatriz que asomaban por la imitación de cuello de camisa del poco escotado vestido. Se colocó unos zapatos de salón blancos con ligero tacón. Se miró al espejo de nuevo, se apuntó con la varita y un suave maquillaje en tonos rosa apareció en su rostro... ¡dios, parecía una niña frágil de aspecto virginal.

Apartó la vista del espejo molesta con su reflejo y tomando un bolso blanco guardó algunas cosas, tomó unos pequeños guantes blancos hasta la muñeca y se los colocó. El único toque subversivo de aquel vestido eran unas medias de seda hasta medio muslo con un ligero negro que aprovechó para sostener la varita. Salió de su cuarto y miró alrededor, bufó molesta cuando una voz divertida le dijo algo:

-¿Vas a una fiesta de disfraces?

-No me jodas Miguel- respondió de malas maneras Jane volviéndose hacia el hombre

-No era mi intención, pero si quieres que el cuadro funcione, vas a tener que mejorar tu vocabulario de verdulera

--No te preocupes. Ya sabes que puedo hablar como una señorita recatada

-Lo se- susurró el con una sonrisita

-¿qué te ha traído hasta aquí?. ¿O esta es simplemente una visita para asegurarte de que mi tapadera va a permanecer intacta?

-Mas bien eso. Veo has decidido comportarte como Lecter te dijo

-Querrás decir como Lecter me impuso- musitó ella caminando hacia la puerta

Claro que había decidido comportarse así, después de todo, era la mejor forma de mortificar a Sirius, aunque le doliera a ella misma tener que hacerlo. Cerró dando un portazo que se mezcló con las risas de Miguel, esa chica era todo un carácter...

* * *

Sirius estaba terminando de arreglar sus cosas cuando la puerta de su piso sonó. Fue a abrir, Lily, James y Remus estaban en el descansillo del pasillo.

-Hola- les saludó dejándolos pasar

Lily inmediatamente lo inspeccionó todo y de un golpe de varita terminó de ordenar la casa, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Sabía que Sirius no era bueno con esos hechizos.

-Gracias

-No tiene importancia- añadió la pelirroja- ¿cómo va la cena?

-Bien, la he encargado al restaurante de la esquina- añadió él sentándose en el sofá poniendo los pies sobre la mesita que tenía delante- lo traerán en media hora

-Pareces enfadado- observó Remus- ¿es por Jane?

-No...

-Vamos Sirius. Vimos lo enfadado que estabas en el callejón Diagon- dijo Lily

-¿pero es que no os distéis cuenta? A Jane la están obligando a comportarse como lo hace. A veces parece otra, y eso me molesta, me molesta no ver a la verdadera Jane.

-Se como te sientes Sirius, a todos nos sorprendió, pero después de todo, no somos nadie para juzgarla

-No me vengas con eso James. Nadie cambia tanto en tan poco tiempo

-Pues tendrás que aceptarlo- le dijo Lily con una mirada severa

-Ya veremos- musitó él apretando las mandíbulas

-entonces esta cena- empezó Lily- es la famosa cena que nunca llegamos a hacer, esa en la que te habías propuesto desenmascarar a Jane

-Por supuesto... y quiero que me ayudéis

-¿cómo?- preguntó James

-Ignorándola- añadió el animago- haciéndola ver que su nuevo yo no os gusta lo más mínimo.

Los tres se miraron tensos y asintieron, después de todo, ellos también tenían curiosidad. El timbre volvió a sonar, y Lily se levantó para abrir. Sirius los miró mientras una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios...

-Espero que no os importe que haya invitado a una amiga

-¿una amiga?

-Si Remus... Jenny

-¿La del departamento de reversión de accidentes mágicos?- preguntó James

-la misma

-Celos- musitó Remus. Sirius se limitó a ensanchar aún más la sonrisa

Una chica morena de impactantes ojos azules cruzó la estancia con Lily para ir inmediatamente a depositar un beso en los labios de Sirius sentándose en sus rodillas.

-Me alegro de que hayas podido venir- añadió él sin dejarla levantarse

-No me lo habría perdido por nada del mundo- respondió con una sonrisa

-Creo que ya conoces a mis amigos- dijo el animago mirándolos. Jenny sonrió

-Claro... hola

-Hola- respondieron los tres

-¿Ya estamos todos Sirius?

-Falta Jane...

-¿Jane?... oh, tu amiga la jugadora de quidditch

Y como llamada por su nombre el timbre volvió a sonar. Otra vez, Lily fue a abrir la puerta. La chica fue a levantarse de encima de Sirius, pero el atrapándola con fuerza, la beso casi de una manera indecente.

Oyó pasos entrando al comedor, y unas risitas ahogadas, seguidas de un carraspeo que Sirius juzgó ser de James. Muy despacio se separo de Jenny que sonreía satisfecha. Sirius miró hacia la puerta para ver a Jane... ¡esa no era Jane, joder! La miró con incredulidad... ¿un vestido azul cielo por la rodilla con una flor, una cinta blanca, unos zapatos sin atractivo, maquillaje rosa?. Se sintió más furioso que nunca. Tomando a Jenny de la mano se levantó y avanzó hacia ella que le dirigió una boba sonrisita que no hizo sino enfadarlo más.

-Hola Sirius- le habló con voz dulce y melodiosa

-Hola- saludó seco. Sirius hubiera jurado que si cerraba los ojos, podría ver a Lis sin mucho esfuerzo- esta es Jenny

-Su novia- se adelanto la morena tendiéndole una mano a Jane.

La sonrisa de Jane se ensanchó, sus ojos brillaron cálidos, suaves, una mano retiró el guate con elegancia y se elevó como la mantequilla para estrechar la mano de Jenny... que le devolvió el saludo de manera vigorosa...

-Vaya- dijo Jane moviendo la mano con una sonrisa- que fuerza tienes

Cuatro personas se miraron incrédulas. ¿Jenny¿fuerza?. Esto no podía estar pasando. Jane notó la mirada fija de Sirius sobre ella y se volvió a mirarle, había incertidumbre, duda, decepción..., justo lo que quería. Le dirigió otra de sus descafeinadas sonrisas.

Él bufó molesto y arrastró a Jenny al salón. Los demás le siguieron y fueron sentándose. Jane quedó en el sillón que estaba frente a Sirius que había vuelto a sentar a Jenny sobre sus rodillas. La miró; perfecta, estaba sentada perfecta, las rodillas juntas, la espalda recta... ¡como la odiaba!

-Jane- empezó Jenny- te vi en el partido contra las abejas de Wimbuorne. Jugaste muy bien

-Gracias- añadió ella con una sonrisa, enredando tontamente uno de sus rizos entre sus dedos

-Debo decir que me has sorprendido. Siempre creí que una mujer que jugaba al quidditch sería una marimacho, veo que me equivoqué

-Las apariencias engañan- respondió ella divertida. Y por un momento, unos segundos, Sirius vio algo diferente, pero fue tan momentáneo que pensó que se lo había imaginado

-Sin embargo- empezó Sirius- era una marimacho sin ningún atractivo cuando estaba en Hogwarts- tres cabezas se volvieron de golpe para mirar a Jane, lo lógico sería una respuesta mordaz... pero no

-Es verdad- suspiró ella con mirada perdida. Sonrió antes de añadir- por suerte modifiqué eso

-Pues si- dijo Jenny sin apreciar la mirada de profunda decepción de Sirius, y la de sorpresa de sus amigos- en realidad si no lo supiera nunca imaginaria que eres jugadora de quidditch. Pareces... una dama de la alta sociedad muggle

-Aburrida...y sin ningún atractivo- puntualizó Sirius

-Que tu no me encuentres atractiva- la voz de Jane había cambiado sutilmente, solo alguien entrenado notaría el veneno- no significa que el resto del mundo no lo haga.

-Si, algún duque, o conde, o algo así- añadió Sirius

-Eso espero- Jane volvió a sonreír llevando una de sus manos a la mejilla levantando los hombros

-Así que esas son tus intenciones, casarte con un hombre rico para no hacer nada

-Ser la esposa de un hombre rico, tiene sus ventajas... "Siri"- añadió Jane condescendiente

-Interesantes inquietudes. Y dime Jane¿buscarás un marido viejo y rico para matarlo en la noche de bodas?... ¿o ya no sabes como se hace?

-¿cómo se hace el que?- preguntó ella con cara de haberse perdido

-¡Como se pega un polvo!

-Oh!- Jane enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo llevándose las manos a las mejillas- Sirius, que cosas dices. Cuanto te gusta avergonzarme- se tapo los ojos con las manos bajando la cabeza.

Que el timbre sonara en aquel momento debió ser providencial, porque Sirius parecía tener ganas de levantarse para morder a Jane. Bufando molesto fue a abrir dejando a Jenny sentada en el sillón. Jane entonces le hizo un gesto a Lily para que se acercara y le susurró algo al oído...

-La segunda puerta a la izquierda de ese pasillo- añadió ella sorprendida

-Gracias- respondió Jane levantándose

-¿qué quería?- le preguntó James mientras Jenny iba a la cocina

--Saber donde esta el excusado- suspiró Lily

-¿ha dicho excusado?- preguntó Remus atónito

-Eso ha dicho- Lily se reclinó seria en el sofá- empiezo a mosquearme yo también, cada vez parece más... anodina. No podía creerlo cuando me dijo que el vestido para la boda lo quería en color malva, no le pega en nada.

-Realmente, no parece ella- suspiró James- hemos de averiguar si esta es ella o no.

-Y rezar para que Sirius no se le eche encima en el proceso- añadió Remus

Los tres se levantaron para empezar a prepararlo todo para cenar.

Jane entró en el cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta. Empezó a caminar con pasos nerviosos. No podía hacerlo, no iba a poder quedarse sin responder a esos ataques... suspiró frustrada sentándose en la bañera, no había sido buena idea volver, las insinuaciones de Sirius, su mala baba la sacaban de quicio. Deseaba responder más que nada, pero no podía, lo había prometido, no podía descubrirse o pondría en peligro a todos sus compañeros, descubriría que el equipo de los Tornados no era más que una tapadera para ganar y blanquear dinero para los Iluminati. Pero no podía aguantar más. Y encima Sirius besuqueándose con esa... estúpida.

Se volvió a levantar, la imagen en el espejo le devolvió la mirada, una mirada furiosa y gatuna, una mirada poderosa y desconcertante. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, una, dos, tres veces... cuando volvió a mirarse, cualquier rastro de esa expresión había desaparecido. Salió del baño y volvió al comedor. Sus amigos estaban poniendo la mesa, así que se apresuró a ayudarles...

-¿estas segura de que esto no te romperá una uña?- oyó la enfadada voz de Sirius tras ella al dejar los vasos

-Que cosas tienes Sirius- respondió volviéndose con una sonrisa- por supuesto que no. No esta mal hacer estas cosas de vez en cuando

Sirius volvió a entrar en la cocina... estaba harto de esa sonrisa vacía, de ese aire de ingenua virginidad, estaba harto de ella, la estaba provocando deliberadamente y ella no estaba respondiendo. No entendía que le había pasado, eso siempre había funcionado, aún cuando en el colegio era una chica tímida y fea, le respondía a cualquier ataque. Así que solo quedaban dos opciones, o Jane había aprendido a controlar sus emociones, o realmente era como se estaba mostrando. Lo que le confundió más, llevándole a preguntarse si en el colegio ya era así¡¡desde luego que no, sino nunca se habría fijado en ella.

Empezó a colocar la cena en platos y se sentaron a la mesa. Jane quedó frente a él, durante el proceso... modales exquisitos fueron los que exhibió Jane, después de todo la habían educado para ser una dama, conocía las reglas... aunque odiara emplearlas.

Jane no habló en toda la cena, aunque estuvo pendiente de toda la conversación. Sus amigos la ignoraron todo el tiempo, de echo Jenny acaparó la conversación, y para disgusto de Jane los halagos de Sirius. Ella respondía a esos halagos, y a alguna que otra indirecta sin inmutarse, no era tan tonta como Jane pensaba, en realidad, era un poco insolente y muy guapa con ese pelo negro y ojos azules. Justo como le gustaban a Sirius.

No dijo nada en toda la cena, era mejor no hacerlo, o terminaría diciendo alguna barbaridad. Los postres siguieron y Jane seguía en silencio concentrada en su plato.

-¿qué os parece si después de cenar vamos a un pub que hay cerca del centro?- preguntó Jenny

-Por mi estupendo- añadió Sirius- nos vendrán bien unas copas

-Hay buena música- añadió Jenny- ¿qué me decís?- preguntó al resto

-Por nosotros bien, y creo que Remus se apunta- respondió James mientras Remus asentía

-¿y tu Jane?- le preguntó Lily

-Bien- añadió ella con una sonrisa

-Ehhh, no creo que sea buena idea...- empezó Jenny- no es que no quiera que vengas- añadió al ver la mirada de descortés incredulidad de Jane- pero no se si será tu ambiente y estarás cómoda

-Si, dudo mucho que en un sitio así, haya música de cámara

-Y yo dudo que un bruto como tu sepa lo que es la música de cámara- saltó de pronto Jane levantando la mirada del plato. Sirius la miró sorprendido. Su voz estaba cargada de sarcasmo, sus ojos brillaron un momento antes que Jane los volviera a apagar, fue breve, pero Sirius esta vez estaba seguro de haberlo visto- en realidad- la voz de Jane se había dulcificado de nuevo- no solo me gusta la música de cámara

-Entonces vamos a recoger y os llevó allí... ¿sabéis que tienen karaoke?

-¿Karaoke?- preguntó James

-Si, es un juego, la gente se sube y canta una canción de algún cantante muggle. Es divertido

-Oh... pues quizá Jane pueda cantar algo- sugirió Lily- cantaba muy bien

-Si tienen alguna pieza de ópera por mi no hay problema- terminó esta cerrando fuertemente las manos sobre sus rodillas...

El Purgatorio es un pub del centro de Londres dividido en tres plantas, el sótano o infierno, con música Rock estruendosa, oscuro, no apto para mentes susceptibles, los gogo's van vestidos con ropa ligera como demonios (_NA: demonios negros en tanga térmico rojo jajajajaja_). La planta baja tiene música más dulce, más sabrosa, pop y disco básicamente, allí esta el karaoke. Y en la primera planta, el cielo. Una lugar de música alternativa, cargado de humo de la risa y mesas para sentarse.

Cuando cruzaron las puertas, Jane supo que estaba fuera de lugar con aquel vestido, de echo algunos se volvieron a mirarla incrédulos, dejó algunas risas a su paso. Suspiró y avanzó la última detrás de sus amigos, manteniéndose erguida, le susurraron algunas obscenidades, pero Jane fingió no oírlas. Caminaron hasta la barra, sus amigos ya estaban pidiendo, Ron, Wodka, whisky, cerveza... le llegó el turno a Jane, el camarero la miró incrédulo...

-No tenemos leche preciosa- le susurró. Jane miró a su alrededor, sus amigos ya iban hacia una mesa cerca del karaoke

-Me alegra saberlo... porque quiero un tekila- el camarero la miro sorprendido

-¿estas segura, es fuerte

-Que sea un doble- añadió Jane reclinándose sobre la barra con una sensual sonrisa

El camarero la miró sorprendido y se lo sirvió quedándose delante de ella esperando a que se lo bebiera, ella le miró, el camarero parecía curioso por verla tomarse semejante chupito. Así que Jane, bajo la atenta mirada de los que estaban allí, se lo tomó de un trago. Ni una mueca apareció en su cara, los que estaban alrededor la miraron sorprendidos cuando se lo tomó sin vacilar...

-Otro- pidió Jane

El camarero la obedeció y Jane se lo volvió a tomar sin vacilar, lo dejó de golpe encima de la barra e hizo un gesto con la cabeza, el camarero volvió a llenarlo y Jane se volvió hacia la mesa donde estaban sus amigos hablando tranquilos... se lo volvió a tomar de un trago y lo dejó boca abajo en la barra...

-Y ahora dame un zumo de piña

El camarero se lo sacó dejándolo delante, Jane le pagó, lo vació en el vaso, cogió una pajita rosa y caminó hacia sus amigos sentándose en una de las sillas, justo al lado de Sirius, la única que quedaba libre.

-Has tardado mucho- le dijo Lily

-Es que no encontraban el zumo de piña- respondió ella señalando el vaso

-¿No había nada más fuerte?- le preguntó Sirius con recochineo

-Mañana tengo entrenamiento. Además hay reglas en el equipo que nos impiden beber alcohol.

-¿y a ti cuando te han importado las reglas?- saltó Sirius

-Siempre- respondió sonriendo indiferente

Jane, ignorando su mueca de fastidio fijó su vista en el escenario donde un hombre estaba cantando una balada suave. No lo hacía mal...

-Yo cantaré esta- exclamó de pronto Jenny llamando al camarero.

Jane miró lo que estaba señalando... I am what I am... Jane sonrió, era una buena canción. Miró la lista había un montón de canciones que a Jane le gustaban...

-No hay ópera- le dijo Sirius con malicia

-Una pena- respondió ella dejándola

-Jenny canta muy bien

-Supongo que tendrá muchas cualidades, si estas enamorado de ella

-Las tiene, créeme- añadió mirando como la morena iba hacia el escenario con pasos firmes y decididos

Una música conocida para Jane empezó a sonar, de pronto se vio en pie en el gran comedor cantándola, suprimió un suspiró y bajó la mirada. Jenny tenía una buena voz, nada comparado con la de ella desde luego, pero no lo hacía mal.

Miró de reojo a Sirius que la miraba fascinado, y bufó molesta, solo que Sirius también estaba viéndola a ella encima de la mesa del gran comedor, su mirada se volvió nostálgica y se volvió hacia Jane que estaba mirando a Jenny, suspiró¿dónde estaba la niña de la que se había enamorado, no podía ser esa que estaba sentada a su lado moviendo una pajita rosa con mirada vacía... añoraba a la antigua Jane y si tenía que sacar de quicio a esta para que se pareciera a la antigua no iba a pensárselo:

-En realidad- le susurró al oído- Jenny tiene muchas cualidades

-Me alegro por ti- añadió Jane ya sin sonreír

-Hemos hecho un buen uso de ese libro que me regalaste- la mano de Jane apretó fuerte el vaso

-Celebro que le encontraras utilidad- repuso más fría de lo que pretendía

-Pues si, y yo me alegro de haber encontrado a alguien con quien usarlo. Porque tu dudo mucho que sepas ni tan solo por donde se abre

-Claro, soy una jugadora de quidditch y no tengo cerebro- respondió con una sonrisa- y tu eres un auror muy listo, fuerte y cualificado, lo cual me deja a mi en inferioridad de condiciones- repuso ella con una sonrisa

-Nunca lo hubiera dicho mejor

-Lo dudo siendo tan listo- sarcasmo, la voz de Jane tenía un mal disimilado sarcasmo

-Soy muy listo- repuso él con una media sonrisa

-Lo se y yo estúpida, ya lo has dicho- respondió Jane cansada mirando hacia el escenario de nuevo.

-¿quién es estúpida?- preguntó Jenny sentándose en la mesa

-Yo- añadió Jane mirándola, sus amigos se volvieron a mirarla

-Bueno, eres una jugadora de quidditch- añadió Jenny condescendiente

-Cierto- a esas alturas Jane había sustituido la sonrisa forzada por unos labios apretados

-Pero eso no la hace tonta- intervino Lily molesta. Vale que Sirius la fastidiara, pero eso era demasiado

-Solo sabe hacer hechizos para el mantenimiento de la escoba- adujo Sirius. Jane suspiró hondo a su lado

-Son difíciles- la defendió Remus que parecía estar pensando lo mismo que Lily- tienen su complejidad

-Pero no tanto como un hechizo defensivo- observó James ganándose una severa mirada de Lily

-Un hechizo para reparar la escoba, es complicado de hacer- insistió Remus

-Yo los hacía con 12 años- añadió Sirius

-Yo también- intervino Jenny

Por supuesto que tu también cielo. Solo que Jane se ha quedado en esos hechizos- Sirius la miró con malicia. Jane estaba con un codo apoyado en la mesa mordiéndose visiblemente nerviosa una uña, moviendo la rodilla a gran velocidad, con la mirada perdida- ¿verdad Jane?

-Verdad- respondió ella sin mirarle. Estaba empezando a hacerse daño en el muslo de tanto clavarse las uñas... ¡idotas¡todos eran idotas!

-Bueno, pero no te avergüences Jane- siguió Jenny- no todo el mundo puede ser auror o funcionario del Ministerio, no todo el mundo aprovecha para hacer grandes trabajos. No tiene nada de malo que juegues al quidditch, la gente se divierte contigo, eres muy agradable

-Muchas gracias- musitó Jane

-Sino mírame a mi, no saque bastantes EXTASIS para ser auror, pero mi trabajo en el departamento de reversión de accidentes es muy bueno.

-Cierto, es la mejor en ello

-No lo dudo

--¿qué os parece si cambiamos de tema?- sugirió Lily viendo a Jane realmente incómoda

-No veo porque- siguió Sirius- lo único que quiero es que Jane sepa que aunque se ha convertido en una mala copia de Lis seguimos apreciándola. Nos gusta que sea una estúpida jugadora de quididtch vestida de dama de virginal inocencia que desentona aunque este rodeada de gente de su edad

-Tienes razón. Ha sido un completo error venir- contestó Jane seria poniéndose en pie- mejor me voy.

Tenía los ojos brillantes, Sirius no sabía si era por ganas de llorar, pero por un momento se sintió arrepentido de sus palabras. Jane parecía afectada con todo el asunto, y el no era nadie para juzgarla por mucho que le doliera su cambio o su actuación. ¿y si tenía verdaderos motivos de peso para comportarse así?

-Me voy a casa- musitó- mañana tengo... cosas que hacer y es tarde

Se dio media vuelta y salió de allí todo lo rápido que sus piernas le permitieron. Sirius se la quedó mirando, y al volverse la mirada furiosa de Lily estaba sobre él.

-Te has pasado- le susurró- si lo hubiera sabido nunca habría participado en todo esto.

* * *

Jane avanzó entre la gente del pub. Parecía que se habían empeñado en no dejarla salir, la puerta nunca había estado tan lejos, necesitaba salir, quitarse el estúpido vestido en el que se estaba ahogando por momentos. La gente no la dejaba pasar, la miraban con sonrisitas mal disimuladas impidiéndola avanzar, notó como le tocaban el hombro y al volverse no vio a nadie, siguió avanzando cada vez más molesta, notó como le magreaban el trasero y totalmente indignada se dio la vuelta, no había nadie, le tocaron de nuevo en el hombro, bufó molesta y siguió avanzando como pudo con la mirada en el suelo, hasta salir a la calle y casi correr hasta un oscuro callejón.

Jane se apareció cerca de su casa. Toda la noche se había sentido peor que una cucaracha, Sirius había estado todo el tiempo provocándola, infravalorándola, pero lo peor de todo es que la habían ignorado, y no entendía porque.

Vale que ella no había entrado a la conversación durante la cena, y que su aspecto no era el mejor para ir a un pub de moda¿pero era tan grave, los únicos que la habían defendido un poco habían sido Lily y Remus, pero aún así cuando la miraban lo hacían como si no la conocieran, vale, no podía reprochárselo, ella tampoco se reconocía vestida así, y eso estaba empezando a hacerle mucho daño.

Cruzó la puerta de su casa, y lo primero que hizo fue quitarse el vestido y los zapatos lanzándolos a un rincón, no quería ni verlos. Le siguió la cinta que recogía el pelo y caminó hasta su cuarto. Sabía que no iba a poder dormir, así que cogió su ropa de deporte y se la puso antes de volver a salir de casa... empezó a correr por las desiertas calles de Londres, casi como un lince, casi como el viento...

* * *

Sirius dejó a Jenny en su apartamento rechazando su amable invitación para subir, no es que no tuviera ganas, pero en ese momento no estaba inspirado. Genial, hacía enfadar a Jane y se sentía rastrero y sucio, aunque esa Jane fuera una mojigata.

Y sin embargo, cada vez que la veía, no podía obviar que le subía algo por el pecho, y eso era lo que más le enfadaba. Que Jane hubiera cambiado y a él se le revolviera todo simplemente con verla, aún pareciendo una niña asustada, pero es que algo fallaba en ese cuadro.

Caminó hacia su casa, y cruzó la puerta, miró a su alrededor, todo estaba igual que antes, y sin embargo había algo diferente. Sirius recorrió todo con la vista, pero al no encontrar nada extraño se dejó caer en uno de los sillones de la sala reposando sus pies en la mesa de centro... cerró los ojos...:

-¡joder!- gritó - ¿por qué?- se levantó de pronto llevando la almohada a su nariz- ¡JODER!- volvió a gritar más fuerte tirando el cojín que estaba abrazando

Violetas, su casa olía a violetas, y el sillón y el cojín, y no podía despegarse ese olor de la nariz ahora que lo había reconocido. ¿qué era eso¿una especie de tortura sádica?... su casa no podía oler a Jane, era demasiado.

Se volvió a recostar, el cojín voló a sus manos atraído como por arte de magia y lo abrazó con fuerza... no lo podía evitar, por activa o por pasiva, como mujer fatal o angelito, aunque su hubiera ido y no la hubiese visto en 5 años. Seguía enamorado de Jane. Su cuerpo se sacudió ante la revelación.

* * *

Jane abrió los ojos perezosamente en la cama, y miró el reloj, hacia unas cuantas horas que se había acostado después de correr, pero llegaría tarde a su entrevista, por lo que tuvo que levantarse de la cama molesta, aún pensando en la reacción de Lecter cuando le había llamado a las 5 de la mañana para decirle que acudiría a la sesión de fotos.

Era estúpida, así que daba lo mismo si concedía una entrevista y se hacía unos fotos bajo un titular que dijera: "_Jane Addams al desnudo_" o algo así, e iba a enseñar la cicatriz, claro que iba a hacerlo, estaba ahí y tenía la certeza de que si Sirius la veía se volvería loco, o no, quizá no le importaba, pero teniendo en cuenta que siempre le gusto especialmente su espalda, no se quedaría indiferente, además, estaba enfadado con ella, eso se notaba a la legua... le haría rabiar un poco por humillarla la noche anterior.

Ya arreglada y con un estilo que no tenía nada que ver con el de la cena en casa de Sirius, se dirigió a la sede de la revista "la Bludger Loca", revista leída por un 90 de hombres.

Lecter, como improvisado representante la estaba esperando a la puerta vestido con un elegante traje chaqueta. Miró a Jane con el entrecejo fruncido, desde sus vaqueros medio rotos, hasta la chaqueta de cuero negra... pero si algo le llamó la atención fueron sus ojos maquillados de gris tan intenso que parecían más verdes que nunca, más felinos, más peligrosos:

-Esa ropa no favorece la tapadera- la regañó

-No voy a ver a mis amigos, así que puedo vestir como quiera.- le respondió con indiferencia cruzando la puerta del gran edificio. Lecter la siguió

-Jane, una tapadera lo es en todos los aspectos de tu vida

-No se preocupe me comportare como una dama recatada

-¿cómo una dama con ese aspecto?

-Hay muchas clases de damas

-Y muchas clases de aspectos

-No voy a ser más la dama que usted quiere que sea- terminó Jane andando hacia la entrada. Lecter no discutió, sabía por experiencia que era mejor dejarla hacer lo que le dictaba su corazón.

En cuanto entraron, un hombre vestido con una elegante túnica se acercó a ellos para saludarles, diciendo ser el jefe de redacción de la revista. Se detuvo unos instantes saludando a Jane, comiéndosela con los ojos, y ella le sonrió como si no hubiera otro hombre sobre la faz de la tierra.

Pasaron hasta el despacho del director del periódico, entre las mesas de los redactores, ninguno de ellos dejó de observar a la chica de ojos verdes y cabello rizado que caminaba con aire insolente y seguro entre ellos, a pesar de tener todas las miradas puestas sobre su cuerpo.

El director del periódico Walter Script la saludo de manera afectuosa y les invitó a sentarse:

-Me alegro que finalmente haya accedido a concedernos la entrevista señorita Addams

-Será todo un placer- añadió ella con sarcasmo ganándose una mirada de reprobación de Lecter

-Para la sesión de fotos hemos contratado los servicios de Moris Morsen. Es uno de los mejores fotógrafos del mundo mágico, y también del muggle

-Es bueno contar con un profesional- añadió Jane con indiferencia

-Si bueno- de pronto el director del periódico pareció incómodo- no se si estará de acuerdo con el tipo de fotos que tenemos en mente

-¿a saber?- preguntó Jane divertida, estaba segura de que tipo de fotos tenían en mente siendo esa una revista para hombres

-Bueno, habíamos pensado en algunas con el uniforme de quiddtich, y otras con ropa un poco más sugerente... y quizá alguna... bueno- realmente el hombre estaba incómodo- usando elementos para que no se vea nada, pero...

-¿desnuda?- aventuro Jane con una sonrisa

-Si- musito el hombre mirándola- si le parece bien claro- añadió rápidamente

-Eso es inadmisib...

-No hay ningún problema- cortó Jane a Lecter que inmediatamente se volvió a mirar a Jane sorprendido

-¿de verdad?- preguntó el director

-¿Jane?- le susurró Lecter- pero que haces

-Por supuesto que si- siguió Jane ignorando a Lecter- Si todo el asunto se trata con profesionalidad y buen gusto, no veo el problema

-En ese caso, será mejor empezar- dijo el director frotándose las manos poniéndose en pie. Movió la varita e inmediatamente un chico entró por la puerta- Este es Víctor Smeltings. Cubre todos los partidos de los Tornados

-Encantada señor Smeltings- Jane se puso en pie dándole la mano para saludarle

-Señorita Addams, un placer

Jane y Lecter siguieron al joven hasta un despacho, donde les invitó a sentarse para empezar la entrevista.

-Bueno Jane¿puedo llamarte Jane?

-Por supuesto Víctor- respondió ella en el mismo tono coqueto que el hombre había empleado

-Tu entrevista va a incluirse en un especial sobre jugadoras de quidditch del mundo. Creo que en total sois seis, pero nos pareces la mejor de todas, por lo que hemos decidido entrevistarte a ti

-Bien... ¿y que quieres saber?

-Nada, solo unas cuantas cosas... sin importancia. Dime¿cómo te sientes jugando a un deporte de hombres?

-¿Dónde esta escrito que el quidditch es un deporte de hombres?- devolvió Jane enarcando una ceja

-Bueno, es un deporte rudo...

-Es un deporte como cualquier otro. En realidad son los hombres los que temen que las mujeres les pisen terreno demostrando que son igual de buenas que ellos en todo lo que hacen, por eso las discriminan y les impiden avanzar. No quieren perder su poder.- terminó Jane haciendo bufar a Lecter... ¿una dama recatada, y un cuerno, eso era un manifiesto feminista.

-¿cómo reaccionaron sus compañeros cuando supieron que en el equipo iba a haber una chica?

-Se disgustaron mucho...

-Ya me parecía

-No me entiende, se disgustaron porque no me podía duchar en el mismo vestuario- Lecter ahogó una risita. Ya que estaba, mejor dejarla seguir... igualita que su padre.

-¿qué?...

-Yo no quería ningún privilegio, iba a compartir vestuario con ellos, pero los directivos del estadio se empeñaron en construir un pequeño vestuario para mi sola. Una pena- terminó con semblante serio

-Bueno, sabemos que jugo al quidditch en Hogwarts. ¿guarda buenos recuerdos de su estancia en el colegio?

-Por supuesto, allí hice grandes amigos

-¿y como se comportaban sus compañeros de equipo con usted?

-Al principio eran sobreprotectores, pero luego me convertí en uno más

-Tenemos entendido que estaba en la casa de Gryffindor, y que el capitán del equipo, era el actualmente conocido auror y rompecorazones Sirius Black...- terminó mirándola

-¿eso es una pregunta o una afirmación?- jane habría sacado las uñas de haber podido. Él hombre rió satisfecho

-En realidad, lo que quería saber es que hubo entre ustedes dos...- Jane enarcó una ceja, meditando la respuesta

-Éramos compañeros de casa y de equipo.

-¿Nada mas?. Resulta increíble después del numerito en el callejón Diagon

-Que quiere saber¿si me acosté con él?- el hombre asintió- por supuesto- Víctor pareció satisfecho, pero Jane no había terminado- le utilizaba para el sexo- siguió con fría y calculada indiferencia, para finalmente la jugada con un gol perfecto puesto en bandeja de plata- era el casanova del colegio, le resultaba imposible no sacarla a pasear cuando una falda caminaba por delante de él- Lecter ahogó una risa que terminó con una fría tos- para una cría de 17 años no estaba mal, ahora, cada vez que lo recuerdo... es decepcionante

El periodista pareció ver que Jane iba a responder igual a todas esas preguntas porque inmediatamente cambio de tercio, y pasó cosas mucho más superficiales, del tipo de su color favorito, su comida favorita, la ropa que usaba para dormir, que modelo de escoba le gustaba más, quien iba a ganar la liga ese año... cosas sin importancia a las que Jane respondió con infinito aburrimiento. Pero la última pregunta hizo que el hombre se retractara al ver los ojos de Jane:

-Entonces, voy a ponerle 3 prototipos de hombre, Sirius Black,...

-¿qué quiere saber?- le cortó Jane cansada

-Cual es su prototipo de hombre ideal

-Cualquiera que no se parezca a Sirius Black- terminó Jane con una sonrisa triunfante

-Parece que no quedó muy contenta con él, la dejó plantada ¿verdad?- añadió el hombre con malicia

-En realidad- Jane se levantó levemente en el respaldo para susurrarle algo- le dejé yo a él

Una vez terminada la entrevista, Víctor los guió hasta otro cuarto mucho más grande, lleno de focos, fondos, paraguas, luces... inmediatamente un hombre vestido con una túnica roja y una boina negra corrió a saludarla:

-¿la señorita Addams?- le preguntó

-La misma

-Oh Genial, ya tenía ganas de hacerle fotos a alguna jugadora de quidditch que no tuviera bigote- Jane ahogó una risita

-¿por donde empezamos?- le preguntó

-¿Puede quitarse la chaqueta?

Jane le obedeció... debajo de la cazadora de cuero negra, llevaba un top con un pronunciado escote en V, ceñido y por encima del ombligo,

-Estupendo... ¡fantástico¡¡preparadme un rollo!- la gente empezó a moverse al ver el entusiasmo del hombre- Jane ven conmigo

La cogió del brazo y la arrastró hasta la parte central de todo el despliegue. Movió la varita para poner un fondo blanco brillante, la dejó allí y fue hacia la cámara de fotos. Inmediatamente una mujer empezó a ponerle polvos por la nariz, mientras otra le atusaba la coleta con un peine.

Jane empezó a mirarlas asustada, no sabía si hacer algo o dejarse hacer..., miró a Lecter que estaba sonriendo divertido, las mujeres se separaron y Jane se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa divertida... el Flash la deslumbró... y ella empezó a pasárselo en grande...

_**+ dos días después + **_+

Jane abrió los ojos perezosa en la cama, se levantó para ir a entrenar. Lo primero que vio fue una lechuza enorme y parda apoyada sobre los pies de su cama mirándola fijamente. La lechuza levantó el vuelo y le dejó un pergamino envuelto, lo desató y leyó la nota de Lecter:"_he pensado que te gustaría tenerlo, estas muy guapa, a Sirius le va a dar un ataque_". Jane sonrió y cogió la revista, le resultó muy extraño ver su imagen en la portada, vestida con el uniforme de los tornados apoyada en la escoba bajo un titular en letras grandes "_Jane Addams: todo lo que siempre has querido saber, y como siempre la has querido ver**"**_.

Pasó las páginas, miró a las otras jugadoras y ahogó una risa, era verdad que tenían bigote, aunque Moris había echo buenas fotos, todas cogidas desde lejos. La última eran dos páginas con su entrevista, mezcladas con fotos suyas... y al final una página doble con un poster. Sonrió, después del entrene había quedado con Lily en el Ministerio para ir a comer y encargar las flores para la boda. Quizá Sirius estaría allí...

* * *

Sirius Black entró en el ascensor del Ministerio, iba un poco despistado, durante todo el camino, sus compañeros le habían lanzado risitas burlonas a su paso mientras se ponían a cuchichear, tantas veces que Sirius pensó que llevaba la bragueta abierta, lo revisó en el ascensor, pero no... Thomas Grant, un compañero auror entró con él:

-Hola- le saludo. Grant ahogó una risita al verlo- ¿puedo saber que pasa?

-¿qué pasa con que?- le preguntó el auror fingiendo no comprender

-Hoy todos me miráis y os reís. Y no entiendo por que

-Quizá deberías comprarte la Bludger Loca y ojearla. Encontrarías cosas muy interesantes

-¿cómo que?- preguntó Sirius curioso

-Algo así como... _Con 17 años no estaba mal, ahora, cada vez que lo recuerdo... es decepcionante-_

-¿qué?- Sirius se había perdido algo y no lograba encontrarlo

-O... _Cualquiera que no se parezca a Sirius Black-_ siguió el chico

- ¿Sale mi nombre en la revista?

-Mas o menos- el ascensor se abrió y Grant se dirigió hacia el cuartel.

Sirius se quedó un poco rezagado, mirándolo, varias chicas pasaron por su lado, él les sonrió, pero ellas empezaron a cuchichear señalándole con la cabeza lanzándole risitas nerviosas. Caminó hacia el cuartel de aurores y entró, inmediatamente todas las cabezas se volvieron hacia él. James, Lily y Remus parecían incómodos, le sonrieron incómodos. Caminó hacia ellos:

-¿cómo estas?- le preguntó James en voz baja. Lily escondió algo bajo la mesa

-Bien... no entiendo porque todo el mundo me mira y se ríe

-¿No has visto hoy la Bludger loca?- le preguntó Remus

-Pues no he tenido tiempo. ¿qué pasa?

-Nada- saltó Lily de pronto.- No pasa nada- añadió nerviosa

-¡Sirius!- Jenny entró en el cuartel de los aurores, todos se volvieron a mirarla- ¿por qué no me dijiste que tu y Jane os acostabais en el colegio?

-¿qué?- Sirius se puso blanco como la pared- ¿cómo has sabido eso?

-¡Lo sabe todo el mundo!- Sirius miró a su alrededor, varios de sus compañeros asintieron

-¿cómo?- Jenny pareció aturdida

-¿no has visto la entrevista?

-¿qué entrevista?

-Es lo que estábamos tratando de decirle- intervino Lily

-¡que entrevista!

-La entrevista de Jane en la bludger loca- aclaró Remus- y la verdad es muy...

-¡muy que!

-No habla muy bien de ti- siguió Lily

-Sirius- Jenny se había acercado hasta él poniéndole una mano en el hombro mirándolo fijamente- quiero que sepas que a mi me pareces muy bueno en la cama- Sirius palideció

-¿Jane dice que no soy bueno en la cama?- preguntó aturdido

-No exactamente- siguió James

-Dice que para una niña de 17 años no estaba mal. Pero que ahora cuando lo piensa le resulta decepcionante...- recitó Remus de memoria tratando de contener una sonrisa ante la cara de Sirius

-¡dejadme ver esa revista!- salto Sirius tendiendo la mano

-Sirius no creo...

-¡quiero verla!

-Es que también lleva un reportaje fotográfico y no te va a gustar- le dijo Lily- está muy guapa, pero...

-¡pero que!

-No cuadra mucho con la imagen de Jane de estos días- terminó Remus

-La verdad es que cuando vi las fotos no la reconocí- musitó Jenny- y esa cicatriz tan horrible de su espalda cruzándosela

-¿cicatriz?- preguntó Sirius- si ya no la tiene

-Ya lo creo que la tiene- dijo James- debe de llevarla cubierta con algún hechizo, pero en las fotos se le ve toda

-¿cómo que se le ve toda?- preguntó Sirius- es imposible que se le vea toda si no esta...- la realidad cayó sobre Sirius como un balde de agua fría- ESTA DESNUDA

-Si- le dijo Lily- pero no se le ve nada... nada que no... bueno, un poco, pero no...

-Esta desnuda- volvió a musitar Sirius- ¡QUIERO VER ESA REVISTA!

-Sirius estas muy nervioso

-James, HE DICHO QUE QUIERO VER LA REVISTA

-Oye chicos- se volvieron para ver a Michael Burns, un auror muy guapo que también era solicitado en el Ministerio- ¿conocéis a Jane Addams verdad?

-Si... que pasa- saltó Sirius mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados

-¿me la podéis presentar?. Quiero salir con ella

-¡NO, Y AHORA LARGO DE AQUÍ

-Al menos- Michael no se acobardó aunque Sirius pareciera que estaba a punto de saltarle encima- ¿le podéis pedir que me firme el póster?- lo sacó del bolsillo

Sirius casi se lo arrancó de las manos. Jenny frunció el entrecejo furiosa mirándolo muy, muy enfadada. Cuando Sirius lo abrió, le podría haber caído la mandíbula hasta el suelo de no haberla apretado tan fuerte, pero si abrió los ojos como platos, mientras empezaba a bufar más rápido, enrojeciendo de ira... ¿cómo se había atrevido?...

Jane estaba en el suelo, de rodillas, con las piernas abiertas, una braguita minúscula azul eléctrico, y unas letras en naranja que ponían 9 Addams en su trasero, donde había apoyado la otra mano. Solo con esas braguitas, de espaldas pero vuelta levemente para mirar a la cámara con sus ojos verdes resaltados por un fuerte maquillaje en gris oscuro y un brazo doblado sobre el pecho con una quaffle a la altura de su cabeza.

La espalda totalmente descubierta... ahí estaba, un poco más oscura que su piel, con un ligero relieve, la cicatriz que le cruzaba la espalda perdiéndose en el interior de la braguita, esa cicatriz que le volvía loco y que había recorrido tantas veces con su lengua.

-Sirius- susurró Lily- no se le ve nada. Esta muy guapa

-Esta desnuda- musito entre dientes

-Esa es la foto más subidita de todas- le dijo Remus- o casi, hay dos más con esa ropa

-¿llamas ropa a unas braguitas azules?- susurró Sirius con voz ronca

-¿le vais a pedir que me la firme?- preguntó Michael impaciente. Sirius se volvió de pronto

-No...,- avanzó hacia él y el chico retrocedió- no..., y como te acerques a ella... te las verás conmigo,...- levantó la voz un poco más- ¿me habéis oído todos babosos?- sus compañeros murmuraron en silencio mirándole tensos.

Jenny bufó, estaba claro que Sirius estaba celoso, muy celoso, al igual que estaba claro que la otra noche sola la había usado para poner celosa a Jane. Salió del despacho furiosa, Sirius ni se percató, continuaba mirando a Michael.

-Pues, déjame decirte- empezó el chico armándose de valor- que ella dice que su prototipo de hombre es cualquiera que no sea como tu- la risa de Sirius les puso a todos la carne de gallina, era como un ladrido, era reírse por no llorar

-Eso lo veremos- musitó él- dadme la revista- añadió tendiendo la mano a sus amigos.

Lily la sacó y se la tendió, el casi se la arranco de las manos y fue a sentarse en su mesa, estuvo unos momentos mirando la portada y la abrió, avanzó por las fotos de las otras jugadoras hasta llegar a la entrevista, al lado una foto de Jane de cuerpo entero vestida con unos vaqueros rotos y un top negro se ponía la mano en la cadera de manera coqueta mientras sonreía divertida.

Empezó a leer la entrevista, las respuestas eran... increíbles, y sin embargo, eran las respuestas que la Jane que él conocía habría dado, respuestas cargadas de ingenio, de veneno al hablar de la relación que tuvieron "_Que quiere saber¿si me acosté con él, por supuesto. Le utilizaba para el sexo. Era el casanova del colegio, le resultaba imposible no sacarla a pasear cuando una falda caminaba por delante de él. Para una cría de 17 años no estaba mal, ahora, cada vez que lo recuerdo... es decepcionante_", de ironía ante las preguntas estúpidas como la ropa que usaba para dormir _"¿Qué le hace pensar que me pongo algo para dormir?"_, su Jane estaba allí, no la Jane de la cena en su casa, la Jane del colegio, la sarcástica, la bromista... _"¿ha mentido durante la entrevista?_", leyó que terminaba... "_¿Usted que cree?"_ había sido el colofón final de Jane, casi podía verla sentada ante el entrevistador con las piernas cruzadas, recostada en la silla, ladeando la cabeza con una sonrisa retorcida y los ojos entornados brillando peligrosos.

Pasó a la siguiente página, había más fotos de Jane, una de ellas de pie, con una minifalda muy corta blanca acabada en un volante rojo, de lado, con la escoba entre las piernas, unas piernas larguísimas, enfocadas ligeramente desde abajo, Jane mirando la cámara con una sonrisa pícara, haciendo sensuales gestos de cadera.

Definitivamente, Jane se había pasado de la raya, pero con creces, no solo insultaba la relación que tuvieron en el colegio, sino que encima hablaba mal de él y se exhibía como si tal cosa en una revista que cientos de hombres estarían mirando en esos momentos... ¿de que iba, primero se presentaba en su casa como una mojigata, y ahora todo eso... ¿a que estaba jugando¿qué Jane era real?... tenía que averiguarlo, descubrir a la adulta, la que decía ser solo una jugadora de quidditch pero que se comía el mundo con insolencia en cada fotografía...

Estaba enfadado, muy enfadado, pasó a la siguiente página, ahí había fotos más pequeñas, con los vaqueros y la minifalda, y en la siguiente, otra foto grande, Jane sentada un una silla del revés, apoyado un brazo en el respaldo con un cigarro colgando, y el otro para apoyar la cabeza, sus largas piernas desnudas y esculturales a cada lado de la silla, con unos tacones de vértigo, una expresión de aburrimiento... sexy, era una foto sexy, demasiado... Sirius bufó y paso a la siguiente... otro poster, dos paginas a todo color con Jane acostada bocabajo, desnuda... totalmente desnuda, con las manos a ambos lados del pecho y una tímida y dulce sonrisa... Los recuerdos le sacudieron, la habitación de los chicos en séptimo, Jane desnuda en su cama, azotada, rota, preciosa, la curva de su espalda, era exactamente igual, su mirada dulce, sus labios carnosos...,

Sirius suspiró frustrado, esa imagen hasta ahora había sido solo suya... de él, única y exclusivamente, y ahora todo el mundo la compartía. La última foto era la que le había enseñado Michael... cerró la revista enfadado y la lanzó a la entrada del despacho haciendo que todos se volvieran a mirarle, él se volvió de espaldas, por lo que no se dio cuenta de que había alguien allí en pie, mirando la revista en el suelo.

-Deduzco que no te han gustado las fotos- dijo una voz alta y clara a sus espaldas

-¡Jane!- exclamó Lily caminando hacia ella.

Sirius se dio la vuelta lentamente para ver unos tacones altísimos, unas piernas desnudas, largas, esculturales, dobladas y ladeadas juntas recogiendo la revista del suelo. Jane poco a poco fue incorporándose, llevaba un corpiño verde palabra de honor, y una falda blanca capada por encima de la rodilla. Puso una mano en la cadera, donde llevaba una chaqueta también blanca. Le miró a los ojos y empezó a avanzar hacia él, "la dama recatada" pensó Sirius, aunque diferente, no tan recatada y angelical como la tarde anterior.

-¿Entonces no quieres que te firme ninguna?- le preguntó dejando la revista sobre su mesa, que se abrió con la foto de ella acostada bocabajo- seguro que esta te trae buenos recuerdos- añadió con una sonrisa dulce

-Al parecer no tan buenos como a ti- añadió él mirándola enfurruñado

-Seguro que no- respondió Jane dejando caer los párpados de manera sexy volviéndose de espaldas a él apoyándose en la mesa. La cicatriz no estaba- ¿ya estas lista Lily?

-Dame un momento que entregue esto y nos vamos- respondió la pelirroja recogiendo unos papeles- no dejéis que se maten- susurró a James y Remus

Varios aurores se acercaron a saludarla, ella les dio la mano a todos con una sonrisa en sus labios, de echo empezó a venir gente de otros departamentos a saludarla, pero cuando Michael entró y se dirigió a ella. Sirius se puso en pie. El chico dudo y con cara asustada se dio la vuelta por donde había venido. Jane pareció percibirlo, porque se volvió a mirar a Sirius que seguía contemplando la puerta. De pronto, una mirada enfadada se posó en ella, y si Jane supiera como, se habría asustado.

-Supongo, que te lo habrás pasado bien en la entrevista- le susurró acercándose a ella peligrosamente, que apoyada como estaba en la mesa no podía huir ante esa invasión de su espacio.

-Pues si- respondió ella de igual manera. Sirius había apoyado ambas manos a los lados de Jane y se había acercado a ella, mirándola fijamente a escasos centímetros

-Ya veo lo que significó para ti nuestra relación... nada

-Lo mismo que para ti, porque si hubiera significado algo no me habrías recibido como lo hiciste.

-La noche antes de marcharte te cuelas en mi cama para abandonarme luego¿qué esperabas un cálido recibimiento?

-No¿un poco de educación quizá?- añadió con sarcasmo

-¿No he sido educado?

-Me preguntaste si me había operado los pechos, me insultaste en el bar..., me llamaste estúpida, me humillaste delante de tu novia..., cierto eso es muy educado

-¿y la entrevista y las declaraciones son una venganza por eso?- Jane sonrió duramente

-Aún te crees el centro del universo, la entrevista y las fotos las hice porque los Tornados lo acordaron con la revista

-Mentirosa... lo hiciste para mortificarme, sabías que no aguantaría

-¿y porque no ibas a aguantarlo, después de todo yo ya no soy nada para ti, como me has hecho notar estos días

-Me dejaste solo, te marchas, y cuando vuelves casi no te reconozco, y encima dices para que todo el mundo lo lea que solo era un objeto sexual para ti... ¿qué te ha pasado Jane?

-Yo nunca hubiera dicho eso si tu no...

-¡Aja!- la cortó- así que reconoces que ha sido una venganza- susurró Sirius acercándose más a ella, sus labios casi rozándose.

-No me importa lo que hagas, ni lo que pienses- musitó Jane ladeando la cara. Y como si eso fuera el detonante, Sirius la tomó por la cintura haciéndola ponerse en pie pegándola a su cuerpo, pero los brazos de Jane le impedían acercarla del todo

-Pero no te importa humillarme ante todos- le susurró alzando la voz

-¡Suéltame!- le dijo Jane- o te arrepentirás

-¿tu vas a hacer que me arrepienta?... me gustaría verlo- Jane se mordió el labio inferior indecisa. Tenía dos opciones, soltarse y descubrirse del todo o quedarse allí quieta como una niña asustada que decepcionase a Sirius. Se decidió por la segunda

-¿por qué haces esto?- le preguntó mirándole con ojos llorosos. Sirius bufó

-¡OTRA VEZ ESA MIRADA NO!- le gritó, la apretó más fuerte, tanto que para que Jane pudiera respirar retiró los brazos pasándolos sobre los de Sirius. Él notó como los pechos de ella chocaban con su tórax

-Sirius- musitó ella de manera lastimera

-Notó como una de las manos de la cintura le subía por la espalda hasta la nuca obligándola a extender la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Nunca, vuelvas... a mirarme... como una niña asustada, o te haré... mucho daño

-Tu nunca me harías daño- le susurró Jane

-Cierto...

-Estaba demasiado cerca, y estaba entre sus brazos, y estaba enfadado, y la quería con locura... y no lo pudo resistir más... la besó casi de una manera agresiva, un beso acumulado durante cinco años, concentrado en ese momento.

Notaba a Jane rígida en sus brazos..., pues iba a responder... hizo presión con lengua en los labios de la chica, ella no cedió, apretó mas fuerte y ella más todavía.

La mano de la nuca de Jane sustituyó a la de la cintura, que bajó por su muslo sobre la falda levantándola, Jane trato de resistirse, pero la caricia áspera de Sirius sobre sus piernas la hizo jadear, no podía aguantar eso, nunca lo había resistido, ni tan solo ahora. Su boca se abrió en mitad del beso y Sirius aprovechó con una sonrisa para profundizarlo.. chocando con la lengua de Jane... ahora el beso había cambiado, ahora eran dos personas besándose, acariciándose con la lengua, con los labios, tratando de tener el control... ¡Cielos cuanto la había echado eso de menos!

-Chicos- oyeron una voz- ¿podéis dejar de montar el espectáculo?- Sirius se volvió furioso a mirar a James

En ese momento, Jane fue consciente de donde y como se encontraba. Entre los brazos de Sirius, sentada encima de la mesa con las piernas abiertas y el chico entre ellas. Se sonrojó violentamente. Eso no podía estar pasando, no podía pasarle a ella, su venganza para Sirius... estropeada, se había descubierto, ese beso no tenía nada de recatado... ¡estaba encima de la mesa¿desde cuando¿cuándo había aprendido Sirius a besar así¿a hacerla perder la voluntad? "_no seas idota, lo ha hecho desde siempre_" se dijo.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Sirius, y de pronto, el chico pareció apreciar la situación en la que estaban, porque retiro sus manos de la cintura de Jane como si se hubiera quemado, dando dos pasos hacia atrás.

En su vida, Jane nunca se había sentido tan desnuda como en ese momento, tan vulnerable, había perdido el control y estaba en manos de Sirius, podía hacer cualquier comentario hiriente, ella se lo había puesto en bandeja. Se puso en pie arreglando la falda, se mordió el labio inferior, y bajo la mirada. No sabía que cara poner, o que papel interpretar... Colocó una cara neutra y se volvió lentamente apoyándose en la mesa, las piernas parecían gelatina, dio un paso vacilante, pero una voz fría como el acero la hizo detenerse:

-Jane- dijo Sirius- quiero que sepas que lo del beso solo ha sido para demostrarte lo bueno que soy, para que tengas claro que nunca volverás a tener lo que despreciaste en el colegio, para que te des cuenta que no eres inmune a mi aunque quieras fingir lo contrarío. Como todo el mundo ha podido comprobar, para ti no resulto tan decepcionante, aunque desde que has vuelto tu si lo seas para mi, y no me provoques más que odio, aborrecimiento y asco

-Me alegra saberlo

Jane lanzó el pelo hacia su espalda, no se volvió cuando empezó a andar hacia la puerta, sus ojos brillaban de la impotencia, de rabia. Podría girarse, aparecer la varita, clavarle una daga en el corazón como si fuera un lobo, dispararle una bala de plata, aturdirlo como a un perro... pero no podía volver a perder el control, no quería descubrirse ahora más que nunca.

Salió del cuartel de aurores caminando erguida, tratando de no perder el equilibrio que de pronto parecía haberse ido de sus piernas...

Sirius la vio marcharse, no se volvió, ni le miró, ni le respondió, no sabía porque había dicho esas palabras, quizá el beso salvaje al que había respondido había despertado cosas que seguían ahí. Un beso que no cuadraba, pero que estaba allí, aun palpitando en sus labios.

Un torbellino de sentimientos, el corazón saliéndosele del pecho y la necesidad imperiosa de seguirla, atraparla en el baño y demostrarle el estado en que se encontraba en esos momentos después del beso que ella había respondido. Dio gracias por llevar una túnica larga.

* * *

**la proxima actualizacion cuando llegue a los 150 reviews ... el proximo capitulo... la gran boda.**

**espero que os haya gustado, y sobre todo que no me cueste mucho de escribir el proximo capitulo, porque el siguiente al siguiente lo tengo a mitad y me esta motivando demasiado con toda la retaila de insultos que la parejita de rigor se esta profiriendo, no se como acabará.**

**Besos**

**y reviews para esta pobre chica**


	25. Espera al ultimo baile

**Hola a todos, y como lo prometido es deuda... una vez rebasados los 150 reviews... ¡os traigo el nuevo capitulo!**

**Un capitulo rarito, que me gusta a partes, definitivamente lo mio no es escribir bodas... en fin...**

**Agradecer los reviwes de Cammiel (**lo se, lo se, y te lo agradezco de veras... no creo que la moderacion se pase por un fic con tan poca acogida como el mio, pero nunca se sabe, además tu sabes lo que pienso al respecto. Con respecto a las uñas de Jane... ¡aun no has visto nada, lee los spoilers y verás. Celos no se si le va a dar... pero que se vengara... se vengara. En cuanto a lo de descafeínada, gracias por el consejo, pero estaba echo a posta... Sirius siempre dijo que Lis era descafeínada,al menos en el colegio.El repetirlo tanto, es para tratar de que todos recordemos que Jane la esta imitando. Lamento no haber conseguido ese efecto. Besos y gracias), **Anny Black (**¡cierto, era el 150, fue un.. ¿ya¡¡aun no lo tengo escrito!... nenaaaaa ponte las pilas... En cuanto a lo del retorno de la luz, solo dire que esta historia va a tener un epilogo, que... será posterior a esa historia. No te digo más), **Niv riddle** (ella lo trata, y lo logra a duras penas eso de no llorar.Gracias), **Clawy** (espero que tb te encante**), tania** (pues si es tu ultimo año para entrar a la universidad¡¡aprovechalo, y espero que de vez en cuanto me leas y que cuando puedas me vayas dando tu opinión... besos y gracias**), Luna Black** (weno,no fue al dia siguietne,pero aqui esta... espera al proximo capi y veras las garras de Jane), **emma feltom** (lo del beso va a tardar.. creo, no lo se... igual me da la vená y los amorro en el siguiente... seria lo logico dadas las circunstáncias**), Karla Gilmore, xX ashley Xx **(yo en el caso de Jane tambien habría llorado... pero luego, cuando nadie pudiera verme, estando allí probablemetne ´habría arañado a Sirius)

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 25: Espera al último baile**

Tras aquel encontronazo en el cuartel de aurores, las cosas entre Jane y Sirius no habían ido especialmente a mejor, aunque era más que evidente que los dos trataban de comportarse de la manera más cívica que conocían... evitándose.

Jane procuraba enterarse de los horarios que Sirius iba por casa de los Potter, para llegar cuando hacía justo 10 minutos que él se había marchado. Y Sirius por su parte procuraba no aparecer por la casa cuando iban a hacer cosas que se supone hacen las chicas, escribir notas de agradecimiento a los regalos enviados, preparar pastas para las visitas. Aunque algunas veces era inevitable encontrarse allí, alguna comida familiar para detallar cosas, los ensayos... en esos momentos, Jane y Sirius se ignoraban como si el otro no existiera, y en caso de que tuvieran que decirse algo, lo hacían de la única forma que sabían (o que fingían saber):

-Black, alcánzame el zumo de calabaza- le dijo Jane haciendo que todos la mirasen

-Alcánzatelo tu sola Addams, estoy comiendo

-Bueno, pues gracias de todos modos- añadió ella con una de sus mejores sonrisas- lamento haberte interrumpido

Esas eran las mayores conversaciones que tenían los dos. Sus amigos desesperados trataban un acercamiento entre ellos, aduciendo que era estúpido que se comportaran como si aun estuvieran en el colegio en lugar de hablar y arreglar las cosas.

Sirius, por su parte defendía que Jane le había insultado en la entrevista y no tenía porque hablar con ella ni disculparse por defenderse. Jane se limitaba a sonreír dándoles la razón, pero no hacía nada por tratar de arreglar las cosas con Sirius. Y así, con los ánimos caldeados se fue acercando el día de la boda.

* * *

Jane estaba en su piso en el centro de Londres, era bien entrada la noche, pero estaba sentada en el sofá mirando unos planos que Lecter le había pasado, tenía que aprendérselos de memoria ya que dentro de dos días, ella, Miguel y Max iban a Praga a investigar el edificio que parecía estar controlado por vampiros.

Como siempre que estaba en casa, Jane llevaba unos pantalones blancos, anchos y cómodos y un top negro de tirantes por encima del ombligo. Estaba sentada en el sofá con los pies sobre la mesita de centro, y una humeante taza de café bien cargado en sus manos. Era un edificio inmenso, lleno de pasillos interminables... aún estaba revisando la primera planta buscando puntos de escape cuando el timbre de la puerta empezó a sonar.

Jane se quedó quieta. No era muy normal que la llamaran a esas horas de la noche. El timbre volvió a sonar con mayor urgencia, y Jane tomó su varita antes de dirigirse a la puerta. Miró por la mirilla y la silueta de una chica pelirroja se materializó ante ella.

Con un movimiento imperceptible, los planos desaparecieron de encima del sofá, y abrió la puerta.

-¡Lily!- exclamó sorprendida al ver a su amiga.

-Su mejor amiga, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, por la cara corrían regueros de lágrimas saladas sin cesar...

-¿qué ha pasado?- le preguntó Jane arrastrándola al interior del piso

Lily inmediatamente se abrazó a ella y empezó a llorar de manera desconsolada. Jane la rodeó con sus brazos arrastrándola hasta el sofá donde sin soltarla la obligó a sentarse, empezando a acunarla como si fuera una niña pequeña, susurrándole palabras tiernas. Finalmente, Lily fue calmándose y se separó levemente de Jane que la miró con una tierna sonrisa:

-¿qué pasa Lily?- le preguntó

-No hay boda- musitó la pelirroja entre sollozos

-¿cómo que no hay boda?- preguntó James atónita

-Me he peleado con James- musitó la pelirroja enterrando la cara entre las manos

-Pero¿por qué?- volvió a preguntar haciendo que Lily la mirara...

-¡no lo se!- exclamó volviendo a enterrar la cara entre las manos

Jane suspiró, y tomando la varita entre las manos, hizo aparecer una tetera que inmediatamente empezó a hervir, hizo aparecer dos tazas y un plato con galletas. Cuando miró a Lily, la pelirroja la contemplaba ligeramente sorprendida:

-Los hechizos domésticos también se me dan bien- añadió Jane haciendo sonreír a Lily en medio de las lágrimas.

La pelirroja suspiro tomando la taza de te bien caliente y cargado que Jane le ofrecía. Se lo fue tomando en silencio y emitió un largo un profundo suspiro.

-Y ahora- empezó Jane- cuéntame con calma que ha pasado.

-James y yo estábamos en mi casa organizando las mesas para los invitados. Él ha hecho un comentario estúpido sobre mi hermana y su novio y yo me he enfadado...- Lily emitió un sollozo, Jane se apresuró a rodearla con fuerza- Hemos terminado gritándonos cosas horribles. Y me he marchado diciéndole que no me iba a casar con él.

-¿James no ha ido tras de ti?- preguntó atónita

-Yo... me he desaparecido nada más salir de casa- musitó Lily- ¡oh Jane, no puedo perder a James por algo así..., le quiero y no se que haría sin él, estoy tan avergonzada- musitó Lily volviendo a llorar.

-Shhh!- Jane la acunó acariciándole el pelo- solo ha sido una tontería producto de los nervios. Ya veras que en cuanto lo habléis, todo se solucionará

-Pero... ¿y si no se soluciona?...- Lily tomó a Jane de los hombros-. Le quiero.

-Y él también a ti- añadió Jane poniendo unas manos en sus hombros- esto solo ha sido un malentendido, una tontería. No va a pasar nada Lily- La pelirroja la miró fijamente sintiéndose confortada por las palabras de Jane, por sus ojos seguros y confiados...

-¿estas segura?

-Completamente- musitó la castaña esbozando una pequeña sonrisa

De pronto Lily se puso en pie de golpe dejando a Jane totalmente sorprendida.

-Tengo que hablar con él- exclamó

-Me parece bien- susurró Jane levantándose con una sonrisa divertida por el cambio radical de su amiga- Pero ahora es muy tarde.

-¿qué hora es?- preguntó Lily

-Casi las tres de la mañana

-Oh cielos, te habré despertado- exclamó Lily

-Estaba despierta. No te preocupes por eso- añadió Jane con una tierna sonrisa

-Gracias Jane- dijo Lily estrechándola entre sus brazos

-No tienes porque dármelas. ¿Para que estamos las amigas?- Lily empezó a reírse con ganas

Las dos se separaron mirándose unos instantes sonriendo sinceramente. Lily ensanchó su sonrisa, al fijarse en Jane y como iba vestida, sus ojos, su sonrisa, esa era justamente la amiga que tenía en el colegio, la sincera y dulce Jane que sabía templar los nervios de todo el mundo con las palabras adecuadas en el momento preciso.

-Será mejor que me marche a casa- empezó Lily

-De eso nada- añadió Jane seria- ya es muy tarde como para que vayas vagando por ahí. Te quedas a dormir

-No quiero molestar

-No molestas- respondió Jane

-No tengo nada para dormir...

-Ven conmigo.

Jane arrastró a Lily a través del salón, por primera vez, la pelirroja se detuvo a contemplar el piso de su amiga. Era muy grande, espacioso y estaba decorado con gran gusto.

Jane abrió una puerta y entró en lo que Lily dedujo que sería su cuarto. Había una gran cama junto a un balcón con vistas a la céntrica calle en la que Jane vivía y en armario vestidor enorme a un lado.

-Esto es enorme- musitó Lily

-Lo se... yo quería algo más pequeño, pero, Lecter buscó esto para mi.

Jane abrió el armario vestidor y entró dentro seguida por Lily, que se quedó maravillada. Jane tenía un montón de ropa, pero era una ropa que no se parecía en nada a lo que había estado llevando hasta ahora. Si observó que al final habían algunos vestidos de esos que había estado poniendose últimamente.

Mientras su amiga iba hacia un lado del armario. Lily fue hacia una zona pulcramente ordenada por colores. Había visto un vestido color verde de cocktel que la había fascinado. Lo tomó entre sus manos y ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa:

-Esto es de Givenchy

-¿qué?- Jane se dio al vuelta para ver su vestido verde favorito entre sus manos

-¡y esto de Escada!

-Ah... si- musitó Jane incómoda consciente de que su armario no era precisamente el mejor lugar para introducir a alguien que la había visto vestida con las ropas de su hermana- toma- añadió Jane incómoda caminando hacia ella tendiéndole un pijama de seda color blanco.

-Gracias- añadió Lily

-Voy a prepararte el cuarto de invitados- terminó Jane saliendo del armario

Lily contempló todo a su alrededor para descubrir unas enormes estanterías hasta el techo llenas de los zapatos más fantásticos que había visto en su vida. Había de todos los colores y formas. Desde zapatos de finísimo y mortal tacón en todos los colores hasta sencillas sandalias, pasando por una amplia gamma de cómodos zapatos de deporte.

Pero si algo llamó la atención de Lily, fueron unas botas hasta la rodilla de cuero negro con tacón de metal. Lily las tomó entre sus manos, observándolas con cuidado, para descubrir que no era cuero, sino un material muy similar en aspecto, pero mucho más flexible. Tocó el tacón con las manos... era de plata, o al menos eso parecía a simple vista.

Las dejó en el suelo aún sorprendida y entonces lo vio.. un pantalón del mismo color sobre una silla dejado de cualquier manera. Lo tomó entre sus manos... a juzgar por el corte debía ser ceñidísimo, y sobre todo, era para llevarlo por dentro de las botas. Pero lo que realmente la descolocó del todo fue lo que parecía ser un corsé, lo tomó entre sus manos, era terriblemente subversivo..., se ataba a la espada con una cremallera, llevar eso debía ser como una celda con las ballenas que tenía a ambos lados del pecho, y al mismo tiempo lo elevaría y sostendría de una manera... espectacular ¿para que podía usar Jane esas prendas de ropa?... solo imaginarla vestida con ellas la hizo enrojecer violentamente, no podía ser eso..., a Jane no le iban esas cosas... ¿no?

Lo dejó encima de la silla aún sonrojada y empezó a vestirse intentando eliminar la imagen de Jane vestida de ese modo delante de algún hombre..., no quería pensar eso de su amiga que la había apoyado cuando más lo necesitaba. Se vistió con el pijama y salió del cuarto, al final del pasillo vio una luz encendida. Cuando llegó a la puerta, vio un cuarto más pequeño que el de Jane, pero con otra cama bastante grande, también decorado son exquisito gusto.

Jane estaba haciendo la cama a golpe de varita en esos momentos. Se volvió cuando Lily entró y esbozó una sonrisa.

-Veo que te queda bien el pijama

-Si... ahora eres tan alta como yo- añadió la pelirroja algo seria. Caminó hasta la cama y se sentó sobre ella. Jane la imitó

-¿estas mejor?- le preguntó

-Mucho mejor...- Lily lo meditó unos minutos- Jane...¿puedo preguntar algo?

-Por supuesto

-A parte de con Max... ¿has estado con algún otro chico?- Jane enarcó una ceja sorprendida

-Con algunos, si- asintió Jane ambigua

-¿Buenas personas?- Jane ladeó la cabeza pensándolo

-Sabes que siempre he tenido debilidad por los chicos malos- añadió con una pícara sonrisa y sus ojos brillando divertidos. Lily volvió a enrojecer hasta la raíz del pelo..., no podía ser... - ¿por qué me preguntas eso?

-Solo era simple curiosidad- musitó Lily metiéndose entre las sábanas

-¿Y quieres saber algo más?- la animó Jane sin dejar de sonreír

-Creo que no- definitivamente Lily había tenido suficiente esa noche. Primero se peleaba con James, se desahogaba con Jane y cuando parecía que había recuperado a su amiga, descubría que tenía unos gustos sexuales fuera de lo normal..., no definitivamente no quería saber nada más

-En ese caso te dejo dormir- añadió Jane levantándose de la cama- buenas noches y que sueñes con angelitos cuatrojos de cabello negro alborotado

-Buenas noches- respondió Lily. En otra situación se habría reído con ganas. Ahora se encontraba totalmente fuera de lugar.

Jane dejó a Lily durmiendo y volvió al salón, los planos aparecieron encima de la mesa de nuevo. Se sentó empezando a estudiarlos, seguían pareciéndole algo complejos, pero nada muy difícil de llevar a cabo por cinco personas, pasarían desapercibidos fácilmente...

El sol hacía un rato que había salido en la ciudad, el tumulto, los coches de un lugar a otro. En un céntrico piso de Londres, una chica se había quedado dormida en el sofá con lo que parecía ser el plano de un edificio entre las manos... el sonido del timbre la hizo abrir los ojos aún somnolienta. Miró el reloj... las 9 de la mañana. ¿a quien podía ocurrírsele ir a verla a esas horas?. El timbre empezó a sonar con más insistencia..., refunfuñando, Jane se puso en pie para ir a abrir la puerta, no sin antes hacer desaparecer los planos del salón

-¡ya va!- protestó rascándose la cabeza con un bostezo empezando a caminar hacia la puerta.

Echó un vistazo por la mirilla de la puerta para ver dos figuras paradas delante de la puerta, con la oscuridad no podía distinguir a sus visitantes. Con mucha precaución y preparada para sacar la varita, Jane abrió la puerta de golpe para encontrarse a Sirius y James frente a ella. El primero tenía un semblante serio... James simplemente parecía... en estado de shock... de pronto James se abalanzó sobre Jane haciéndola dar unos pasos hacia atrás totalmente histérico...

-¡Lily ha desaparecido!- le gritó asustado

-James...- empezó Jane tomándole de los codos, pero el chico estaba fuera de control

-¡Nos peleamos anoche y no esta en su casa. Nadie la ha visto desde ayer!

-¡James!

-¡Tenemos que encontrarla, podría haberle pasado algo. Podrían haberla atacado los mortífagos...!- exclamó cada vez mas desesperado

-¡JAMES!- gritó Jane de pronto interrumpiendo al chico, que calló de pronto- esta aquí

-¿qué?- preguntó sorprendido

-Que Lily ha pasado la noche aquí- explicó Jane

-¿aquí?- preguntó como si las palabras le estuvieran costando de llegar al cerebro, mientras su semblante iba relajándose poco a poco

-Si, esta dormida en el cuarto de invitados. No me pareció prudente dejarla marcharse anoche a altas horas de la madrugada

-¡como no avisaste a nadie?- la reprendió James- estaba muy preocupado por ella. ¡Casi movilizo a la mitad del departamento de aurores para buscarla!

-¿a que vienen esos gritos?- la voz de Lily se escuchó desde el comedor.

Inmediatamente James terminó de entrar en la casa corriendo hacia allí. Jane y Sirius le siguieron con el tiempo justo de ver como James abrazaba a Lily antes de besarla como si la vida le fuera en ello. La pelirroja, aunque sorprendida al principio, al verlo correr hacia ella, le abrazó para besarle ella también.

Jane notó como una mano se cerraba sobre su muñeca y la arrastraba a través de una puerta hasta la cocina de su piso. Sirius cerró la puerta tras de si, y la miró con semblante serio. Jane se apoyó en la encimera cruzándose de brazos, para protegerse en parte de la fulminante mirada que el animago le estaba lanzando en esos momentos.

-Debiste avisar a alguien que ella estaba aquí- la reprendió Sirius. Jane bajó la mirada avergonzada. Tenía razón...

-Yo...- dijo Jane- tienes razón, pero anoche no se me ocurrió. Cuando Lily llegó estaba muy nerviosa, y después de que se acostara me quedé dormida en el sofá

-James y yo hemos pasado toda la noche buscándola... estaba desesperado- susurró frunciendo el entrecejo

-Lo siento...- musitó Jane bajando la mirada hubiera preferido que le antes de ver esa mirada de profunda decepción- no era mi intención preocuparos, de verdad que no se me ocurrió...

-Eso es evidente- Sirius en cada palabra no hacía más que destilar mala baba

-¿cuántas veces he de decir que lo siento?- preguntó Jane empezando a enfadarse

-Las que sean necesarias- respondió Sirius- No sabes el susto que nos llevamos al ver que Lily había desaparecido. Pensamos que la podían haber atacado los mortífagos. Hemos ido a casa de Alice, de Hestia..., a su casa, a casa de Remus... a James casi le da algo al no encontrarla en ningún sitio...- Los ojos de Jane se volvieron vidriosos, cada vez se sentía más culpable por haberle producido a James esa angustia.

-No se que decir- musitó Jane con voz quebrada- perdóname

-Eso no me corresponde a mi- respondió Sirius caminando hacia la ventana- debes decírselo a James.

-Lo haré... no te preocupes- Jane apartó con fuerza una lágrima que había empezado a resbalar por su rostro dejándose caer abatida en una de las sillas de la mesa de la cocina.

¿Por qué con Sirius siempre lo hacía todo mal, más lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos sin poderlo evitar, apoyó los codos en la mesa escondiendo la cabeza tratando de controlar los sollozos. En circunstancias normales, Jane no habría llorado, llevaba mucho tiempo sin hacerlo, pero estaba cansada, llevaba dos días sin dormir bien, puesto que todas las noches había tenido que ir a algún sitio de misión, luego había acudido a los entrenamientos, por las tardes a casa de Lily para ayudarla con los preparativos... su vida era un caos desde hacía tiempo, pero ahora, la presencia de Sirius en su vida... había echo que todo empezara a girar más frenéticamente de lo que había echo nunca. Todo sumado al enfado de Sirius, a la tensión que estaba viviendo esos días cada vez que estaba con él, su pequeña reprimenda... habían producido que empezara a llorar como una niña.

Sirius, al oírla sollozar, se volvió hacia ella lentamente, sin quererlo sintió como se le desgarraba el alma. Nunca, jamás había podido ver a Jane llorar, y en esos momentos, vestida con un pantalón de pijama blanco, un top ceñido negro, el pelo totalmente desecho y la cara escondida entre las manos...

-Jane- musitó Sirius acercándose a ella. Jane negó con la cabeza intentando detener las lágrimas que corrían por sus ojos inútilmente- Por favor no llores más, me he pasado- Sirius, sin atreverse a tocarla se acercó a ella en la mesa

-Tienes razón... debí avisaros, pero estoy tan cansada, no se me ocurrió

-¿cansada?- Sirius se sorprendió¿cómo iba a estar cansado una superestrella de quidditch que solo entrenaba 2 horas al día,- ¿cansada de que?- Jane bufó

-Cansada de no hacer bien las cosas- levantó la mirada, sus ojos estaban encendidos, Sirius se sobresaltó... esos ojos... justo esos ojos eran los que él amaba con locura- cansada de nuestras peleas absurdas- levantó la voz, ella misma se puso en pie andando hacia Sirius que retrocedió- ¡cansada de fingir que ya no me importa lo que pienses de mi¡¡cansada de que me miréis como si no me conocierais!... y CANSADA DE VER QUE EN REALIDAD NUNCA ME HABEIS CONOCIDO- terminó sin llorar gritando a un sorprendido Sirius.

De pronto Jane parecía mucho más alta de lo que nunca había sido, parecía firme y decidida, de ella emanaba una especie de aura de combate que Sirius nunca había visto... era fuerte, y poderosa, era Jane en estado puro... la Jane que él había ansiado desde el mismo momento en que la vio de nuevo, pero en ella había algo más, había un alo desconcertante... Sirius se sintió abrumado, sobrepasado, con el corazón latiéndole a mil, y el irresistible impulso de sentarla sobre el banco de la cocina para tomarla allí y ahora. Todo su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo a gritos que lo hiciera desde que la había vuelto a ver, desde que había vuelto a besar sus labios. Pero que nunca antes había sido tan fuerte como en esos momentos.

Sirius movió sus labios tratando de hablar, de decir algo coherente, Jane le miraba fijamente mientras respiraba acelerada, nerviosa... no podía permitir que todos los muros que había creado alrededor de él cayeran con esa facilidad. No quería, no podía... ceder, aunque todo su cuerpo se sacudiera y el alma se le volviera a partir en pedazos. Le había costado demasiado recomponerse, como para caer otra vez...

-¿qué es lo que quieres Jane?

-Lo que quiero temo que lo perdí cuando me marche- respondió ella bajando la mirada. Sirius la miró alarmado... "_no por favor!" _gritó todo él- me conformo con... – Jane vaciló unos momentos- una pequeña tregua entre los dos

-¿Una tregua?- Sirius en esos momentos estaba echo un lío... no quería una tregua, la quería a ella...

-Si... no más peleas, ni insultos, ni faltarnos al respeto, ni hacernos daño...

-Esta bien- empezó Sirius... ¿una tregua, así que a ella le daba igual, así que no le importaba lo que estaba sintiendo... pues muy bien- Haremos una tregua hasta que pase la boda de James y Lily- Jane le miró sorprendida- Luego... se acabará y cada uno... se irá por su lado- añadió con voz fría- ¿te parece bien?- le preguntó cruzándose de brazos enarcando una ceja...

-Me parece bien- añadió Jane volviéndose de espaldas a él tratando de ocultar su semblante triste.

Jane caminó hacia la puerta de la cocina y la abrió para salir al salón. Allí vio a James y Lily sentados en el sofá abrazados. Una ligera envidia se apoderó de ella, se les veía tan enamorados, ella nunca podría estar así con nadie, esa vida no era para ella, aunque la echara de menos renunció a ella el día que salió del colegio como una ladrona...

Carraspeó levemente para llamar su atención. Los dos se volvieron hacía ella algo sonrojados. Jane notó como Sirius había aparecido detrás de ella, pero no se volvió:

-¿Alguien quiere desayunar?- preguntó Jane con una sonrisa...

* * *

Nunca en una casa del nº 4 de Privet Drive se había visto tanto movimiento como en esos momentos. Pero era innegable, hasta incluso para los rectos vecinos que en esa casa se celebraba una gran boda ese sábado 14 de julio.

Había un elegante coche blanco en la entrada, ataviado con hermosos adornos florales. Los vecinos, desde sus ventanas se preguntaban que extraña y exótica flor era la que adornaba el vehículo, pero si algo estaban esperando todos, era la salida de la novia.

Aún no podían creerse que esa chica tan rara, la hija menor de los Evans iba a casarse. Esa chica pelirroja a la que los vecinos miraban con cierto temor, sobre todo por la profundidad que irradiaban sus ojos verdes... pero si Lily Evans siempre ha sido un misterio para los vecinos, la chica que había llegado en un hermoso coche negro no se quedaba atrás. Tenía los ojos verdes también, pero a diferencia de Lily se parecían sospechosamente a los de un gato. Era hermosa, muy hermosa, con el cabello de rebelde rizado. Salió a toda prisa para entrar dentro de la casa.

Pero la tranquilidad en la calle, solo es aparente, entremos dentro de la casa.

Allí la señora Evans corría escaleras arriba con una hermosa mantilla acabada de planchar, para subir al cuarto de su segunda hija que dormía en el dormitorio más pequeño de Privet Drive. Aunque en esos momentos, estaba en el cuarto de su hermana, que ya no vivía en la casa puesto que se casó hace unos años con un importante hombre de negocios.

La señora Evans cruzó la puerta del cuarto de su hija a toda velocidad para quedarse plantada delante de la puerta con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Lily se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Estas preciosa cariño- musitó su madre

-Gracias mama- respondió Lily con una sonrisa mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas

-Ni se te ocurra llorar hasta que te ponga el hechizo impermeable para el maquilla- protestó una tercera voz desde el lado de la cama- faz impermeable- exclamó Jane con un elegante movimiento de varita

-¿dónde has aprendido esto?- le preguntó Lily atónita-

-En uno de mis viajes a Francia- añadió Jane caminando hacia ella- será mejor que nos demos prisa en colocarle la mantilla

Con otro movimiento, Jane hizo aparecer una silla que inmediatamente fue ocupada por Lily. La señora Evans y Jane tomaron la mantilla con cuidado empezando a acomodarla en el recogido bajo que Lily llevaba.

-Listo- exclamó Jane con júbilo.

Inmediatamente Lily se puso en pie para mirarse al espejo..., su madre inmediatamente salió nerviosa de su cuarto. Lily permanecía mirando su reflejo en el espejo... tranquila, relajada, nunca en toda su vida había estado más tranquila que en ese momento. La alta figura del señor Evans apareció en el dintel de la puerta contemplando a su hija con orgullo creciente.

-Ningún hombre se merece algo tan precioso como tu- le susurró su padre desde allí

-¡papa!- Lily se volvió para así correr hacia su padre y abrazarlo con fuerza

-Te juro, que si ese Potter no se porta bien contigo y te hace inmensamente feliz, lo mataré por muy mago que sea.

-No se preocupe señor Evans, yo le ayudaré- exclamó la voz de Jane sentada en la cama

-Bien- el hombre sonrió afablemente mirando a Jane- le mataremos entre los dos. Jane le lanzará algún hechizo doloroso y yo le remataré- Lily ahogó una risita mirando a su padre con mucho cariño.

-No creo que sea necesario llegar a esos extremos- añadió la pelirroja- soy tan feliz que nada puede estropear este día...

-En ese caso- empezó el señor Evans mirando la hora- será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha. Llegamos tarde.

-Ninguna novia que se precie- empezó Jane andando hacia la puerta recogiendo la cola del vestido de Lily- llega puntual a la iglesia

-¿ah no?- preguntó el señor Evans

-No, llega elegantemente tarde- se acercó a Lily antes de susurrar- no hay que ponérselo tan fácil a Potter

-Que mala eres- musitó Lily tomando el brazo de su padre para empezar a bajar la escalera.

* * *

La iglesia de San Patrick es una pequeña y antigua construcción cercana al valle de Godric, futuro domicilio de la feliz pareja. Ya había mucha gente a las puertas esperando la llegada del novio. En ese momento, un coche color negro se estacionó en la entrada. El primero en bajar fue un apuesto chico de cabellos negros y brillantes con una profunda mirada azul-grisáceo, de la puerta del conductor. De la segunda puerta bajó el novio, se oyeron algunas exclamaciones, nunca un smoking había sentado tan bien a un mago, pero los muggles allí presentes no lo sabían. Solo unos pocos amigos magos, lo sabían, pero por una vez, todos ellos iban impecablemente vestidos, la señora Potter, que bajaba detrás de su hijo se había encargado personalmente de ello.

James nunca había estado tan nervioso, le sudaban las manos. En esos momentos no podía ver a nadie, a pesar de que todos habían empezado a saludarle, a felicitarle, el solo podía notar lo seca que tenía la garganta y maldecir el maldito flequillo que su madre había intentado agachar de mil maneras y que en esos momentos estaba más alborotado que nunca.

James se vio arrastrado al interior de la iglesia por Sirius bajo la mirada de todos los presentes, que lentamente fueron entrando a ocupar sus sitios.

-¿Nervioso?- James se volvió para ver a Remus elegantemente vestido con un traje muggle negro

-Claro que lo esta- susurró otra voz. Peter Pettigrew le dio un fuerte golpe en la espalda que casi lo hizo caer- la pelirroja aún no esta aquí

-Ella vendrá- musitó James con voz ronca ajustándose el nudo de la corbata

Por supuesto que si- dijo Lupin con semblante serio y confiado

-Siempre y cuando no se lo piense mejor- añadió Sirius

-¡ha de venir!- clamó James con urgencia pasándose la mano por el pelo revolviéndolo más

-Chicos- la señora Potter hizo su aparición- será mejor que vayáis entrando. Tenéis que estar en el altar cuando llegue Lily

-Suerte- le deseó Remus dándole un cariñoso golpe en un hombro

-Si, suerte- añadió Peter siguiendo a Remus dentro de la iglesia

James miró a Sirius fijamente y deseó poder estar tan tranquilo como él en esos momentos. Sirius pareció percibir el nerviosismo de su amigo, porque lo rodeó por los hombros antes de susurrarle:

-Todo saldrá bien- le dijo con una cálida sonrisa

-Eso espero

James notó como Sirius lo arrastraba por la puerta hacia el interior de la iglesia. Estaba adornada con unas preciosas flores blancas. Caminó entre las filas de bancos seguido de Sirius hasta el altar, James no miró a nadie, no podía, sin embargo, Sirius sonrió a todo el mundo y hasta tuvo tiempo de guiñar el ojo a unas primas de Lily que habían acudido a la ceremonia que rieron nerviosas.

James llegó al altar y se quedó de espaldas a todo el mundo, hasta que notó la voz de Sirius en su oído.

-Deberías estar de frente, sino, no verás a la novia cuando llegue

Lentamente James fue dándose la vuelta. Pudo ver en las primeras filas a varios miembros de la orden con sus familias. Los Longhbottom, Tom Tonks con su esposa Andrómeda y su pequeña hija Nymphadora, Alastor Moody, Kingsley Sackelbot. Algunos profesores de Hogwarts, como McGonagall que tenía los ojos vidriosos y a su lado el profesor Dumbledore, que le sonrió guiñándole un ojo a través de sus gafas de media luna.

James cada vez estaba más nervioso, miró el reloj que colgaba de su muñeca... diez minutos... ¡pasaban 10 minutos, empezó a angustiarse consciente del ridículo que iba a hacer si Lily no aparecía¿cuántas horas podían pasar hasta que le obligaran a marcharse de allí?

Perdido como estaba en sus reflexiones, no vio como todas las cabezas se volvían hacia la puerta para ver como los señores Evans corrían a sentarse en la primera fila. Una música dulce empezó a sonar, y en ese momento, las puertas de la capilla se abrieron. Todas las cabezas se volvieron hacia allí.

Sirius abrió los ojos sorprendido, la primera en entrar, fue Jane, que con paso firme y seguro comenzó a andar hacia el altar. Estaba bastante guapa con aquel vestido malva hasta los pies que se ceñía bajo su pecho con amplias mangas acampanadas. El pelo lo llevaba recogido con flores en una coleta baja. Avanzó entre los invitados al ritmo lento y parsimonioso de la música hasta el altar. Fue allí donde su mirada se cruzó con la de Sirius, cosa que le hizo llevarse una decepción, quizá fuera por el color del vestido, pero sus magníficos ojos estaban algo apagados.

Jane se situó al lado de James y se volvió hacia la capilla. En ese momento la marcha nupcial empezó a sonar. Todos los invitados se pusieron en pie para volverse hacia allí. Todos excepto James que tan nervioso como estaba no se había enterado de nada, recibió dos codazos desde cada lado que le hicieron levantar la mirada molesto... pero en ese instante, todo desapareció...

Lily estaba en la entrada de la capilla con una sonrisa resplandeciente, llevaba un vestido de cuerpo entero con cuello de chimenea ligeramente alzado que se ceñía a su figura delineándola y ensanchándose poco a poco hasta los pies, de donde nacía una gran cola. El vestido tenía unos elegantes bordados en dorado en los puños, cuello y bajos del vestido. Llevaba el pelo recogido debajo de la nuca donde llevaba enganchada una mantilla de chantilly. Cuando cogida del brazo de su padre Lily empezó a avanzar por el pasillo, los ojos de ella se posaron sobre los de él, y todos los nervios de James desaparecieron como por arte de magia, teniendo la absoluta certeza de que esa imagen de la mujer que amaba más que nada, le acompañaría hasta la tumba...

La futura casa de James y Lily estaba perfectamente engalanada para la ocasión, en la entrada habían colocado unos elegantes setos de begonias en todos los colores habidos y por haber, y unos pequeños farolitos marcaban el camino hasta la puerta principal de la casa. El interior parecía normal, pero justo dentro, al salir de la cocina, se había habilitado una gran carpa para acoger a todos los invitados que acudían al gran evento.

En la mesa presidencial, estaban Lily y James enfrascados en su mundo de color rosa dándose tiernos besos cada dos por tres. Al lado de Lily, Jane estaba cenando manteniendo a su vez una agradable conversación sobre quidditch con los señores Potter. Al lado de James, Sirius junto a los padres de Lily cenaba en silencio, hablando de vez en cuando con ellos.

La comida fue trascurriendo tranquila en general, pero la tensión entre los padrinos era mas que palpable, sobre todo, cuando James y Lily iniciaron el vals que abría el baile: el Danubio azul. Sirius no tuvo más remedio que sacar a Jane a bailar..., después de todo, eran los padrinos de la boda, como bien le recordó la señora Potter amablemente "_haz el favor de comportarte como un adulto y saca a esa chica a bailar_" habían sido sus palabras.

Fastidiado, Sirius se levantó y caminó lentamente hacia Jane que estaba mirando el baile con una sonrisa entre los labios. No encontró prudente poner una mano sobre su hombro para llamar su atención, así que carraspeó haciendo volverse a Jane, que le miró confundida.

-Como padrinos, debemos ser los siguientes en salir a bailar- Sirius trató que su tono de voz sonara casual, no lo consiguió, más bien parecía tratar de justificarse.

-Oh, claro- musitó Jane visiblemente sonrojada. "¿_Porque justamente el Danubio azul_?" pensó fastidiada tomando la mano que Sirius le tendía.

Muy serios los dos, y como si les llevaran al matadero, caminaron entre las mesas para llegar al centro de la pista. Jane estaba muy nerviosa, notaba las miradas de todo el mundo sobre ellos, e incluso juraría que al pasar junto a Remus, este le había guiñado un ojo mientras reía de manera pícara.

Llegaron al centro de la pista y soltándole la mano, Sirius se puso frente a ella. Se miraron durante unos momentos, fue unas décimas de segundo para todo el mundo, para ellos toda una vida... la tregua terminaba con ese baile, era curioso, todo había empezado a desmadrarse entre los dos ese día..., con esa música, y justo era esa música que les acariciaba en esos momentos, la que iba a poner fin a todo.

Sirius colocó la mano en la cintura de Jane, esta tratando de no pensar en el cosquilleo que le subía por la espalda puso la mano sobre el hombro de Sirius, que trató de fingir que el corazón no le había dado un vuelco al notar como se había acercado hasta él cubriendo la poca distancia que les separaba... sus manos se unieron en alto... la mano presionando sobre la cintura de Jane hizo que los dos empezaran a girar... Rompiendo la estricta postura del baile, Jane no ladeó la cabeza, sino que permaneció mirando los azules ojos de Sirius clavados en ella, simplemente dejándose llevar por la música, notando como Sirius le presionaba la espalda o la obligaba a girar sobre si misma.

Cuando ya llevaban unas cuantas vueltas, algunas parejas se les unieron en la pista, como los padres de los novios, y sus amigos. Sirius nunca pensó que los ojos de Jane pudieran parecer tan tristes como en aquellos momentos, hubiera querido abrazarla, acercarla más a su cuerpo, pero simplemente estaba perdido en la profundidad de ese verde que había soñado durante 5 años cada noche... sus alarmas casi empezaron a sonar... casi se pusieron al rojo vivo. No podía caer, otra vez no..., en mitad del baile, le pareció un buen momento para aclarar algunos puntos:

-¿sabes?- empezó mirando a Jane- creo que aquí termina nuestra tregua

-Creía que hasta que no acabara la boda...- empezó Jane, pero Sirius la cortó

-Ya hemos cumplido con todo el protocolo que teníamos como padrinos. No creo que sea necesario alargar más la tortura. En cuanto termine el baile... todo- Sirius puso énfasis en esa palabra obviando la mueca que Jane había puesto ante la palabra tortura- volverá a la normalidad

-Bien...- musitó Jane por lo bajo. De pronto, su posición cambió, la cabeza quedó colocada ligeramente hacia atrás, en lugar seguro, allí donde no podía mirarlo a los ojos directamente.

Aunque para algunos de los presentes, su baile fue de lo más conmovedor, para ellos era totalmente frío y carente de emoción, no bailaban, no giraban al compás de la música, no se dejaban llevar por sus dulces notas... ese baile había cambiado en el mismo momento en que Jane adoptó la posición de baile... más perfecta que en toda su vida, tan perfecta que era antinatural, Sirius podría haber estado bailando con un palo de escoba. No habría notado la diferencia.

Jane había cambiado con aquella conversación, su forma de bailar, su expresión, su cuerpo se pusieron casi rígidos en brazos de Sirius, que notó como de pronto, no podía dirigir el baile con la misma fluidez, hasta Jane parecía haberse alejado de su cuerpo... una sensación de frío y vacío lo recorrió de la cabeza a los pies...

Las notas del Danubio azul, llegaron a su fin, y con un movimiento que Sirius no supo si era sutil o brusco, Jane tomó el control del baile. Y se vio sin su delicado cuerpo entre sus brazos, ella ahora estaba frente a él, hizo una reverencia cuando las notas acabaron, y quedó con la mirada baja.

-Aclárame algo- empezó Jane sin mirarle - ¿Que entiendes tu por que todo vuelva a la normalidad?- su voz, por primera vez carecía de emoción, era dura... profesional, como si estuviera ensayada para hacer temblar el mundo. La piel de Sirius se tornó de gallina, intentó recomponerse antes de contestar.

-Quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes de que volvieras...- notó como Jane asentía en silencio con un leve movimiento de la cabeza-... quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida...- añadió notando como su alma se rompía en pedazos.

-Esta bien...- Jane se dio la vuelta y se alejó de él unos pasos antes de volverse- si eso es lo que quieres...- Sirius dio un respingo, fue algo raro, sus ojos eran raros... habían pasado de apagados como solían estar esos días (y sin sonrisa insulsa) a fríos... fríos como un témpano de hielo, fríos como el acero eran unos ojos carentes de ninguna expresividad, eran calculadores, aturdidores. Hasta el movimiento de la ceja elevada parecía estar estudiado al detalle para atosigar a Sirius- es... Lo... Que... Tendrás

Jane se entretuvo en cada palabra, dejando pausas demasiado largas de por medio, mientras su tono iba bajando hasta los mismísimos infiernos, tornándose algo duro y tenebroso. No había dulzura o belleza en su expresión... solo frío, un frío que caló hasta dentro de Sirius, un viento que empezó a agitarse a su alrededor que descendió la temperatura de su cuerpo varios grados...

Jane se volvió lentamente entrecerrando los ojos, en una mirada cargada de odio..., de desilusión, de ira..., era una de esas miradas que solo lanzar a tu peor enemigo.

Muy despacio, pero con una firmeza y seguridad pasmosas, empezó a caminar hacia el final del salón donde James y Lily estaban hablando con unos amigos. Vio como Jane se dirigía a ellos con una mueca similar a una sonrisa, solo que era lo más mecánico y aterrador que había visto en su vida. Observó como abrazaba a Lily... y a James antes de darse la vuelta y desaparecer por las puertas de su casa... Era lo mejor para los dos...

Sirius no entró en calor en toda la noche...

* * *

Hacía unas pocas horas que Sirius había dejado a James y Lily en el aeropuerto rumbo a su viaje de novios cuando se levantó sobresaltado en el sofá cubierto con muchas mantas... tenía mucho frío y una gran resaca, se había pasado toda la boda bebiendo como un cosaco desde que Jane se había marchado.

Estaba despuntando el alba y alguien estaba llamando a la puerta con insistencia. Se levantó de golpe, una sensación rara en el pecho se hizo más intensa. Casi corrió a abrir. Remus Lupin blanco y demacrado apareció ante él:

-¿qué ha pasado?- le preguntó dejándole entrar

-Nos acaban de avisar- empezó cerrando la puerta tras de si- será mejor que te sientes

-¡que ha pasado Lunático!- gritó desesperado

-Han atacado otra casa... Otro mago- Remus se recostó sobre la pared sintiéndose sin fuerzas- la marca tenebrosa ha aparecido en lo alto... y ya sabes que nadie sobrevive

-¡como están Lily y James!

-Ellos estan bien. No les hemos dicho nada para no arruinarles el viaje. No son ellos

-¿entonc...- Sirius notó algo amargo bajar por la garganta- ¡No me digas que han atacado a Jane!- Remus se limitó a asentir- ¡NO¿cómo esta?. ¿le han hecho algo?

-No lo se Sirius, solo se que su piso esta en llamas...

-¡NO!

Sirius corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió. Remus le siguió gritándole que se detuviera. Pero no lo escuchaba, no escuchaba nada. No podía ser, no podía creerlo, le estaban mintiendo. Era imposible que Jane se hubiese ido, ella tenía que estar bien, tenía que estar con él. No podía irse sin saber que no estaba enfadado con ella, que la necesitaba, que la quería, no podían arrancarla e ese modo de su lado, no era justo... ¿qué había echo¿cómo le había dicho todas esas cosas?...

Las llamas se elevaban hacia el cielo, grandes, imponentes frente a él, un humo negro subía como una cruel hemorragia tiñendo el frío amanecer de negro, y allí la marca tenebrosa, una calavera con una serpiente enroscada saliendo de la lengua. Sirius avanzó sin retirar la mirada del edificio, incrédulo, veía a gente gritar y correr en todas direcciones. Los bomberos muggles ya estaban apagando las llamas. Los magos del Ministerio esperando para actuar cuando acabaran. La calle estaba llena de curiosos

-Sirius- gritó Peter corriendo hacía él

-Jane- musitó mirando al vacío

-No han podido entrar a su apartamento, de ahí proceden las llamas- musito Remus alcanzándole con ojos brillantes- los bomberos dicen que es imposible que nadie sobreviva ahí dentro

Una explosión los hizo agacharse a todos. El suelo retumbó bajo los pies de todos los presentes. Las ventanas del piso de Jane se rompieron y algo negro y chamuscado salió por ellas quedando enganchado a uno de los árboles... malva, era malva... era el vestido de la boda. Sirius gimió. Se oyeron varios gritos asustados y el llanto de algunas mujeres. Había un olor que iba de la carne quemada, olía a muerte y destrucción, olía a sangre derramada.

-No os preocupéis, ella no estaba dentro- resonó una voz a sus espaldas

Todos se volvieron hacia allí para ver a Hannibal Lecter con una cálida sonrisa. Mirándoles con ojos tranquilos. Las palabras fueron llegando a la mente nublada de Sirius "_ella no estaba dentro_"

-¿No estaba?- repitió mirándole

-No- dijo Lecter- la habíamos trasladado hace una horas

-¿trasladado?- preguntó Remus atónito

-Si- respondió Lecter con ambigüedad- todos los jugadores están viviendo en nuestra mansión. Dadas las circunstancias, nos parecía lo más acertado. Veo que no me equivoqué

-¿y donde esta la mansión?- preguntó Sirius ansioso. Deseaba correr hasta allí para ver a Jane

-Da igual que te lo diga. No podrás entrar si no es con invitación. La casa esta protegida firmemente. Además Jane se va de viaje mañana, ha decidido tomarse unas vacaciones de dos semanas aprovechando el paro en los partidos

-¿se va?... ¡quiero verla!- exclamó Sirius

-Puede, pero ella por el momento no quiere verte a ti

* * *

¿pedir 165 reviews para actualizar es mucho pedir?... bueno, por provar... antes me funcionó... **165 reviews y actualizo**! y para que veais que os lo pongo fácil esta vez os dejo un spoiler:

_- Oh vamos Ice... ¿qué te cuesta? _

_- ¿Es que tu no sabes lo que es un no? _

_- ¿y que tengo que hacer para que digas si? _

_- ¡no me voy a acostar contigo por mucho que insistas!- replicó la voz. Varios aurores dieron un respingo. ¿qué era aquella casa? _

_- ¿pero porque?... ¡te has acostado con la mitad de los hombres del mundo¿por qué conmigo no? _

_ - Porque no...- Sirius dio un respingo, acababa de reconocer esa voz_

_ - ¡por merlín!- exclamó Jane llevándose una mano el pecho- uno.. dos...- fue levantando los dedos- ¡5 insultos seguidos, y algunos nuevos, estoy gratamente sorprendida... ¿qué mas puedes hacer perrito faldero¿si te doy un hueso te tiraras por la ventana?- Sirius se soltó de James y caminó rápidamente hacia ella- ¡QUIETO CHUCHO!- gritó Jane despectivamente con el rostro serio y autoridad mirándole fijamente, sus ojos brillaron peligrosos, tanto que Sirius se detuvo a un escaso metro de Jane - eso esta mejor...- Jane volvió a sonreír con suficiencia_

_ - Debo reconocer que la oferta me parece tentadora, pero... no lo suficiente... como para tentarme- miró hacia otro lado. Empezaba a tener_

_ mucho calor... _

_- ¿Ah no?...- Jane había torcido la sonrisa _

_- No _

_- Comprobémoslo...- Sirius se sobresalto al notar la mano de Jane sobre sus partes nobles apretando ligeramente.. pero es que en ese momento... estaban más endurecidas de lo normal _


	26. El segundo tropiezo

**Hola, lamento haberos echo esperar tanto..., he estado muy ocupada y he tenido poco tiempo para escribir.**

**Gracias a todo el mundo por sus reviews... habeis sido muy amables, aunque ha habido ulgun repoche por ahi a causa de pedir un numero determinado de reviews. Pero GRACIAS IGUALMENTE a: Tania (**pues al final han sido mas de 15. No te preocupes si no puedes dejarme siempre review, espero que te vaya bien en las clases), **alexa russell**, **Niv Riddle (**Pues digamos que mas que recibirlo le viene impuesto, pero a ella no le molesta mucho la verdad), **Luna black (**MIL gracias por todos los reviews que te has tomado la molestia de dejar..., no era necesario, entre tu y yo habria actualizado aunque no llegara a los 165, pero de verdad mis mas sinceras gracias), **xX ashley Xx** (muchas gracias por tus palabras, pero hay quien no piensa igual. Besos y espero que te guste), **Cammiel** (wapaaaaaaa, gracias por tremendo review, me alegro de qeu te guste, pero creo qeu este te gustara mas. La idea muy buena, pero si he echo resplandecer a Jane cuando esta con Sirius, es porque él es el unico que lo logra), **Clawy** (cat aun va a tardar, primero le toca a Lily,), **emma feltom, Chinita M. (**Pues no era mi intencion presionar, pero si hubieras seguido el fic, habrías visto que esto de pedir reviews ya lo había echo muchas veces (en todos los fics), y que normalemetne, actualizo haya conseguido los reviews o no. Además, ni soy la primera ni la ultima que lo hace. He visto varias historias así, y en ellas se pedían mas de 50 reviews, así que 15 tampoco creo que sea para tanto. de todas formas muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejarmelo, y espero que te siga gustando), **Paola, wherther (**Como ya he dicho, lo de las metas lo he echo otras veces, y me lo he terminado pasando por el forro. Gracias por el review. besos), **crookshacks, Chris McLoud **(ya te echaba de menos, me alegro de que hayas vuelto), **Laura Malfoy** (No te preocupes, te lo agradezco igualmente. Tranquila, todo lo de Jane se descubrirá pronto)

**Dedicar este capitulo a netza**ch, que se qeu tenía ganas de leer cierta conversación, ya la leyó primero, pero supongo que tendría ganas de leerla en contexto.

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 26: Tropezando de nuevo**

Un mes, Sirius había estado contando cada día desde la boda. Cada día, cada minuto, no esperaba que ella lo hiciera cuando le dijo en aquel baile que ahora que había pasado la boda no quería volver a verla, pero habían pasado cuatro semanas, y no había ni rastro de Jane, sabía que ya había vuelto de ese misterioso viaje, Lily y ella habían quedado, pero la pelirroja apenas le contaba nada.

Después del ataque a su piso se había sentido morir, cuando Lecter les dijo que estaba viva hubiera querido correr a su lado, abrazarla, confortarla, porque no le cabía duda que estaría asustada, había sido injusto con ella al tratar de cambiarla, le daba igual como fuera, la quería de todas formas, no importaba su comportamiento, o la ropa con que vistiera, la quería más que a nada, pero Lecter no les había dicho ni como llegar a la sede, ni como entrar dentro, aunque Sirius insistió hasta el cansancio.

Se reclinó en el asiento donde esperaba que empezara la reunión, iban a asignarles una misión de protección, pero su jefe se estaba retrasando. Hizo una mueca al recordar la última mirada que Jane le había brindado antes de marcharse, aún sentía la piel de todo el cuerpo ponérsele de gallina, notaba el frío al respirar, el vacío que le había producido aquella mirada. Nunca había visto a Jane mirar a nadie de esa manera, ni tan solo cuando estaba enfadada, pero cuando dio dos pasos, y se volvió para mirarle, sus ojos se habían vuelto fríos, tanto como el acero, tanto como la punta más cortante de un iceberg, pese a ser aquel día verano, había tenido frío, había sentido un viento frío sacudiendo su cuerpo de arriba a abajo, sensación que volvía a él cada vez que lo recordaba...

La puerta del despacho se abrió, Nick Hauffman entró seguido de Alastor Moody que fue a sentarse a su lado. El auror parecía más recuperado después de la última escaramuza que había tenido con los mortífagos, pero el parche que llevaba en el ojo, les recordaba que había sido gravemente herido.

Tomaron asiento, había miembros de varios departamentos allí, muchos de ellos miembros de la orden. Lily, Remus, James, de los aurores, Tom Tonks de reversión de accidentes mágicos, y Alyson Jones del departamento de vigilancia y seguridad mágica. Esa misión iba a ser gorda.

Nick Hauffman tomó asiento presidiendo la mesa y tras aclararse la garganta, paso a explicarles la misión:

"_Bueno, ahora que ya estamos todos aquí reunidos, es necesario que os cuente que es lo que vamos a hacer. Es muy importante que los miembros de cada departamento, trabajemos en equipo, y que no cometamos errores.. Supongo que muchos sabréis que este sábado es la fiesta benéfica que los Tornados organizan todos los años en la sede del equipo. Este año, dadas las circunstancias, y sobre todo que el Ministro y otros altos cargos del Ministerio están invitados, hay que proteger la casa y a sus habitantes de posibles ataques mortífagos. El Señor Lecter, rehusó nuestra ayuda, pero tras una larga charla con el Ministro accedió a que les ayudáramos con la seguridad del recinto_

-Pero en dos días no tenemos tiempo de preparar toda la seguridad de una casa como esta- dijo Kingsley mirando los planos- es una mansión enorme

-Pues Hannibal Lecter, no accedió a que fuéramos antes de hoy- añadió Hauffman molesto- dice que no necesitan ninguna protección, que la casa tiene buenos hechizos y que la gente que vive allí es perfectamente capaz de defenderse.

-¿y como se van a defender un puñado de jugadores de quiditch?- preguntó Alastor- ¿a escobazos?- varios de los presentes se rieron con sorna

-Sin embargo- intervino Remus- nosotros conocemos a Lecter. Y es un gran mago, no nos quepa duda de que esa casa estará perfectamente fortificada

-Y lo más probable es que llevara allí a Jane tras el ataque a su piso- añadió Lily

-La tal Jane...- empezó Hauffman pensativo- creo que la conozco

-La entrevisto en Hogwarts el mismo año que a nosotros- empezó James- la rechazó porque estaba enferma

-Oh, ya me acuerdo- siguió Nick- ¡vaya, pues cuando juega a quiddicth no lo parece!

-Ya le dijo que tenía buena forma física- susurró Sirius

-Eso no es lo importante- cortó Moody- debemos prepararnos para un arduo trabajo si tenemos que preparar la casa en dos días. Hay más de 200 personas invitadas y habrá que protegerlas.

-Bien- empezó Nick- quiero que todos os estudiéis los planos del edificio para dentro de dos horas que partiremos, nos quedaremos allí a dormir. La organizadora de la fiesta la señorita Addams ya lo ha dispuesto todo

- Entonces¿Jane esta allí?- preguntó Lily esperanzada

-Supongo que si, todos los jugadores están viviendo en la mansión, además creo que la orquesta también ha llegado para hacer los preparativos, al igual que los trabajadores del banquete, habrá que investigarlos. Tenéis los informes de cada uno en las carpetas.

-¿Alguna pregunta mas?- dijo Moody

Todos permanecieron en silencio, por lo que empezaron a levantarse.

Sirius fue el último en salir. Permaneció sentado en su silla con la mirada perdida en ninguna parte. Iba a verla, después de un mes iba a volverla a ver...

* * *

Evolution Manor es una gran mansión encima de una gran colina, rodeada de altos árboles por todos lados, cuando un grupo de personas se apareció frente a sus verjas cerradas, todos aguantaron una exclamación de sorpresa, una imponente casa con 4 torreones se materializó ante ellos.

Las puertas se abrieron en ese momento, y un hombre muy elegante de cabellos blancos y ojos azules se materializó ante ellos, las puertas se abrieron como invitándoles a entrar.

-Bienvenidos a Evolution Manor- dijo Hannibal Lecter con una amable sonrisa tendiéndole una mano a Nick Hauffman

-Gracias señor Lecter- devolvió el saludo el auror

-Hola chicos- saludó a Remus, James, Sirius y Lily que le sonrieron- Por favor síganme

Lecter empezó a caminar por un sendero delineado entre 12 robles, delante de ellos explicándoles la distribución de los enormes jardines de la casa. Les indicó con la mano donde se encontraba la piscina a mano derecha. Sirius fijó su vista allí, le pareció ver a dos personas sentadas en el suelo, un niño y una mujer adulta a juzgar por el bikini negro que llevaba. Siguieron avanzando hasta llegar a las enormes puertas de la casa que se abrieron nada más verles llegar.

-Este es el recibidor- explicó Lecter

Debía de medir al menos 500m cuadrados, frente a ellos había unas enormes escalinatas de mármol que se dividían en dos, en lugar de una pared, había una gran vidriera de cristal de colores frente a ellos. Las escaleras subían hasta el piso de arriba donde había corredores entre los que se veían enormes puertas de madera.

Las escaleras llevan al piso de arriba- les indicó Lecter- allí hay algunos cuartos y las escaleras hasta el piso superior están sobre la puerta de la entrada. Esas son las habitaciones de los jugadores. Podrán conocerles un unos momentos

-Me parece que no- se oyó una voz melodiosa desde el corredor de arriba. Una figura a contraluz había aparecido allí. La figura de una mujer- están todos en el salón de música - Lecter pareció incómodo

-Aún así, nuestros invitados deben conocerlos- se dirigió a la chica que estaba allí arriba- ve y diles que se preparen

-Íbamos a cantar la última canción de Ice- repuso otra voz de chica poniéndose al lado de la otra figura- ¡vaya si es Sirius Black, a Ice no le va a hacer ninguna gracia verte aquí

-Desde luego que no- oyeron que decía la otra voz- venga, vamos a buscarla, tenemos que avisarla y probar la magnifica canción

-¿He oído canción?

Los aurores se volvieron hacia una enorme puerta que había a mano derecha, un hombre vestido con unos vaqueros y una camiseta negra apareció por ellas "_es Max Stenfield, el capitán de los Tornados"_ se oyó un susurró de alguno de los aurores.

-¿Habéis dicho canción?- Miguel apareció también por la puerta- ¿al final habéis decido cantarnos eso que Ice ha estado escribiendo estos días?

-Si, ya esta lista- repuso una de las voces desde arriba- Nico le ha dado los últimos toques

-¿Nico?- exclamó Lily en voz alta. Todos se volvieron a mirarla

-¡Hola Lily!- la saludó Miguel- Oh... Sirius.. . ¿sabía Ice que iba a venir?- le preguntó al hombre que estaba a su lado que negó con la cabeza- ¡aquí se va a liar la gorda, hemos de avisarla antes de que le vea

-¿quién es Ice?- preguntó Nick a Lecter que sonrió

-¿por qué no me dejas en paz?- se oyó otra voz de chica fastidiada en el corredor de arriba, el que estaba sobre ellos, enfrente de las otras dos chicas

-Ella es Ice- le indicó Lecter, aunque por dentro estaba deseando que Ice no dijera nada fuera de lugar

-Oh vamos Ice... ¿qué te cuesta?

-¿Es que tu no sabes lo que es un no?

-¿y que tengo que hacer para que digas si?

-¡no me voy a acostar contigo por mucho que insistas!- replicó la voz. Varios aurores dieron un respingo. ¿qué era aquella casa?

-¿pero porque?... ¡te has acostado con la mitad de los hombres del mundo¿por qué conmigo no?

-Porque no...- Sirius dio un respingo, acababa de reconocer esa voz

-Es Jane- musitó Lily a su lado, haciendo que Remus y James se volvieran a mirarles

-¿pero?... ¿Jane... con la mitad de hombres del mundo?- susurró James

-Es una exageración- le reprendió Lily recordando la ropa negra que había visto en su cuarto

Las dos personas que estaban hablando aparecieron en su campo de visión, un hombre alto, y Jane sin lugar a dudas, aunque a contraluz en la vidriera no se distinguía del todo. Todo el mundo estaba en silencio escuchando anonadados la conversación.

-Pues ayer no decías eso

-Era una canción- añadió ella exasperada

-Claro... "_dame un hombre esta noche, algo que me ayude a las sombras borrar, dame un hombre esta noche, hasta que el día empiece a aclarar_"- recitó- una canción muy elocuente teniendo en cuenta los manifiestos en contra de los hombres que escribes últimamente

-Esa canción no es mía,- la chica se cruzó de brazos mirándole supusieron que fijamente- es de un grupo muggle llamado Abba

-Pero tu pedías un hombre anoche con mucha elocuencia. ¿desde cuando no estas con alguien?

-Eso no te importa- vieron la figura empezando a bajar las escaleras. Unos pantalones negros y anchos hicieron su aparición

-Me estoy ofreciendo voluntario para darte lo que pedías

-No te necesito para eso- las piernas que bajaban se detuvieron a mitad escalera, eran larguísimas, un ombligo semidescubierto se empezó a materializar

-¿cómo que no?- preguntó el hombre

-Si me preguntas eso, es que no eres mi tipo

-Pues al menos explícamelo

-¿No sabes que hay hechizos para que la varita se engrose y vibre?- Un silencio aplastante reinó en la habitación, hasta que las carcajadas de Miguel y Max se hicieron presentes rompiendo el silencio.

Sirius entornó los ojos... ¿varitas, pero de que estaba hablando de Jane, de ¿meterse la varita por..., como había caído tan bajo

-Pues podrías haber echo eso antes de acostarte con aquel tío- Sirius dio un respingo, igual no había caído tan bajo

-¿Cual de todos?- le preguntó Jane bajando varios escalones más. Un vientre plano como una tabla de madera empezó a aparecer. Tenía unos abdominales ligeramente marcados.

-Por ejemplo, aquel traficante de alfombras que conocimos en el viaje al Cairo- el hombre bajo unos pasos hacia Jane

-Uy... No me acordaba de él- musitó, Sirius supo que estaba sonriendo. Y el no sabía si estaba divertido o enfadado...¿Jane con un traficante de alfombras, lanzó un bufido indignando

-Me hizo un buen descuento en la alfombra voladora que tenía en el salón de mi piso

-Ah, claro... Por eso te acostaste con él, por el descuento

-Por eso y porque estaba como un... tren- respondió Jane que había empezado a bajar las escaleras de espaldas

-¿Y que me dices del licántropo que te tiraste el mes pasado¿también querías conseguir algo de él?- Sirius cerró los puños con fuerza. Notó como James le cogía del codo, pero es que tenía ganas de ir hasta Jane y... y... cielos... ¿cómo se había atrevido?

-Por supuesto- respondió ella poniendo las manos sobre sus caderas de espaldas a ellos. Encima llevaba un top negro varios centímetros por debajo del pecho de manga corta, y el pelo recogido en una coleta alta cayéndole hasta los hombros- conseguí la mejor noche de mi vida en mucho tiempo- bajo el tono de voz sutilmente, pero todos los oyeron- No te imaginas el aguante que tienen los licántropos cuando esta cerca la luna llena

-Eres una...

-¡ya esta bien!- les cortó Lecter en esos momentos- tenemos invitados

Jane se volvió de golpe con una sonrisa en sus labios. Sonrisa que se ensanchó al recorrer a los miembros del Ministerio y que tomó un cariz burlón cuando vio a Sirius.

-Podría habernos avisado- le recriminó Jane avanzando hacía ellos con un andar sensual- ¿qué habrán pensado de mi?

-Que eres una cualquiera- se oyó la voz de Sirius por encima de las demás. Todos se volvieron a mirarle.

Sus ojos azules refulgían con un brillo salvaje, estaba bufando visiblemente enfadado, todo el cuerpo tenso sostenido por James, para evitar que se le abalanzara encima. Jane por su parte seguía con esa sonrisita de superioridad en el rostro, sus ojos brillaban divertidos, enmarcados por un fuerte maquillaje verde oscuro, que los hacía más grandes y fascinantes de lo que habían sido desde que había vuelto.

-¿Yo una cualquiera?- preguntó sin perder la sonrisa- ¿entonces tu que eres, porque hasta donde tengo entendido... te has tirado a la mitad de las chicas de Londres. ¿ya te has pasado a los tíos Black?- añadió ladeando la sonrisa

-Soy un hombre- repuso él

-Eres un chulo- especificó Jane caminando hacia él- y ahora haz el favor y deja de fingir que te importa algo lo que haga o deje de hacer. Porque hasta donde tengo entendido, no querías saber nada más de mi

-Zorra

-Uyyyy¿y ahora que viene¿ninfomana?

-SI

-Para ser auror, tienes un vocabulario de insultos muy pobre y previsible- repuso Jane sin alterarse lo más mínimo- yo creía que eras más listo. O al menos eso es lo que me has estado haciendo creer desde que nos hemos vuelto a ver

-Eres... eres..

-¿te ayudo?- la voz de Jane, aunque no sonaba enfadada, estaba cargada de sarcasmo-¿cómo me llamabas en el colegio?... Ah si... adefesio, marimacho insufrible, fea con ganas, empollona y pesada¿es eso lo que querías decir?- repuso Jane sin perder la calma

-Quita empollona y cámbialo por estúpida, añádele mentirosa, exhibicionista, furcia, zorra y ninfómana y ahí tienes tu descripción- la sonrisa de Jane se ensanchó aún más.

Los que la conocían, sabían perfectamente que cuando Jane sonríe y se le ven hasta las muelas del juicio, es porque esta enfadada, terriblemente enfadada

-¡por merlín!- exclamó Jane llevándose una mano el pecho- uno.. dos...- fue levantando los dedos- ¡5 insultos seguidos, y algunos nuevos, estoy gratamente sorprendida... ¿qué mas puedes hacer perrito faldero¿si te doy un hueso te tiraras por la ventana?- Sirius se soltó de James y caminó rápidamente hacia ella- ¡QUIETO CHUCHO!- gritó Jane despectivamente con el rostro serio y autoridad mirándole fijamente, sus ojos brillaron peligrosos, tanto que Sirius se detuvo a un escaso metro de Jane - eso esta mejor...- Jane volvió a sonreír con suficiencia

De pronto Sirius cerró los pasos que les separaban se quedó pegado al cuerpo de Jane sin rodearla con sus brazos, ella no se había movido del sitio, sino que le estaba mirando sin levantar del todo la cabeza con una ceja levantada y una sonrisita de superioridad en el rostro. Notaba como Sirius estaba bufando, su pecho subiendo y bajando nervioso, notaba la tensión en el ambiente, pero no se iba a amedrantar, solo era Sirius Black..., el hombre que la había despreciado y humillado, el hombre que se había burlado de ella..., se necesitaba algo más que una mirada furiosa para asustarla.

-Estas invadiendo mi espacio- añadió Jane con brazos en jarras levantando un poco la barbilla

-¿eso le importa a una calientabraguetas como tu?- murmuró Sirius con malicia

-Mnnnn- musitó Jane cerrando los ojos- vuelve a llamarme así

-Calientabraguetas...- añadió Sirius con sencillez.

-Me estas poniendo cachonda Black- musitó Jane abriendo levemente los ojos, para mirarle relamiéndose los labios.

Sirius la miró mientras sus pulsaciones se aceleraban, ese cachonda alargando el final con voz ligeramente ronca y la lengua recorriendo sus labios le habían producido una sacudida por todo el cuerpo que parecía haberse ido toda a la parte inferior de su vientre..., ciertas palabras en la boca de Jane no deberían estar permitidas.

-¿Y sabes que puede pasar cuando me pongo cachonda?- otra vez la maldita palabra... Sirius se sobresalto ahora al notar la mano de Jane subiendo con dos dedos por su vientre- que igual una de estas noches me tengo que colar en tu cuarto para enseñártelo

-Si te atreves a eso...- empezó Sirius tratando de sonar enfadado, aunque no dejaba de estar divertido- tendré que darte unos azotes por mala- puestos a jugar... el era el rey

-¿No te gustan las niñas malas?- preguntó haciendo un pucherito- Yo creía que si- la mano de Jane empezó a hacer pequeños circulitos sobre uno de sus pectorales- pero si vas a darme unos azotes... tendré que coger las esposas y la fusta que tengo en mi cuarto... ¿qué prefieres que te espose a la cama o esposarme tu a mi?- musitó sin perder el contacto visual.

La imagen de una Jane esposada a su cama semidesnuda llegó hasta la mente de Sirius muy vívida, demasiado real, como si alguien la hubiera introducido en su mente. Sopló con más fuerza mientras el calor iba acomodándose con más intensidad en... bueno, por todo el cuerpo... cubierta por un camisón semitrasparente y atada a la cama para hacerle todo lo que él quisiera. La miró unos momentos..., permanecía mirándole fijamente con una sonrisita asomando a sus labios, sus ojos parecían mas oscuros, casi salvajes... casi cínicos como a él le gustaban...

-Debo reconocer que la oferta me parece tentadora, pero... no lo suficiente... - miró hacia otro lado. Empezaba a tener mucho calor...

-¿Ah no?...- Jane había torcido la sonrisa

-No

-Comprobémoslo...- Sirius se sobresalto al notar la mano de Jane sobre sus partes nobles apretando ligeramente.. que en ese momento... estaban más endurecidas de lo normal

-¡JANE!- exclamó Sirius sorprendido dando un paso hacia atrás separándose de ella. Una sonrisa triunfal había aparecido en los labios de Jane

-Solo trataba de averiguar si decías la verdad- añadió Jane cruzándose de brazos levantando una ceja volviéndose levemente para mirar hacia otro lado- y me parece, que después de todo, si que es un oferta tentadora... una pena

-¿una pena?- musitó Sirius

-Si, una pena- Jane se volvió hacia él. Sus ojos habían cambiado, ahora tenían esa mirada fría carente de expresividad, esa mirada que le helaba hasta las entrañas- porque parece que no te doy tanto asco, ni me aborreces tanto como dijiste... y es una pena, porque nunca... jamás, tendrás la oportunidad de verme ni sentirme de esa manera.

Con un movimiento ampuloso, Jane se dio la vuelta ante la sorprendida mirada de todos los allí presentes y empezó a andar hacia donde estaban Max y Miguel para traspasar la puerta con elegancia y sin mirar ni un momento hacia atrás.

Sirius la maldijo interiormente... ¿así que no la iba a ver ni a sentir así?... "_Lo veremos_" pensó el chico frunciendo el entrecejo, ahora Jane sabía que él no era inmune a ella, pero Sirius intuía y más después del beso en el departamento de aurores que ella había sentido... algo. No iba a permitir que le humillara, se burlara de él y saliera de rositas... No señor¿así que quería jugar?... pues muy bien, jugarían. Él llevaba varios años seduciendo a las mujeres, y Jane aunque diferente, no dejaba de ser una mujer...

-¡LIS!- oyó a Lily gritar a sus espaldas. Sirius se volvió lentamente para ver a una chica rubia con el cabello liso con un vestido azul cielo ceñido y elegante junto a Lecter. A su lado estaba también Gwen, la esposa de Miguel

-Hola Lily- oyó que la saludaba de manera afable- me alegro mucho de veros a todos

-La señorita Addams es la que se ha encargado de organizar este evento- explicó Lecter- también os ha preparado el ala norte para que podáis alojaros allí

-¿qué haces tu aquí?- gruñó Sirius caminando hacia ella... que se volvió a mirarle con una dulce sonrisa... por un momento creyó estar viendo a Jane cuando sonreía de manera insulsa, aunque la sonrisa de Lis era más dulce que otra cosa.

-Vivo aquí-añadió ella como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo- soy la encargada de protocolo de los Tornados

-Ya- añadió de manera despectiva- ¿y ya no vas por ahí amargando la vida a la...

-¡BLACK!- Jane estaba apoyada en el umbral de la puerta con los brazos cruzados junto a Max, que tenía el entrecejo fruncido y le miraba malhumorado- cuidado con lo que le dices a mi hermana- advirtió entrecerrando los ojos- déjala en paz

-Tranquila Jane- añadió Lis tornando su semblante serio- solo están sorprendidos de verme aquí

-Sorprendidos es poco- musito Remus.

-Las personas cambian- respondió Lis con una sonrisa enigmática- se dan cuenta de que estaban equivocadas...- Los chicos quedaron en silencio mirándola- en fin- suspiró- espero que estéis contentos con el ala que he habilitado para vosotros. Si necesitáis algo más no dudéis en pedírmelo- añadió mirando a Hauffman que asintió- esta noche en la cena por ejemplo. Comeremos en el salón amarillo. Lecter os lo enseñará...

-¡déjate de rollos y vamos!- exclamó Jane desde la puerta. Lis volvió a sonreír

-Hay cosas que nunca cambian... ¡que cruz!- musitó dándose la vuelta para ir con Gwen hacia la puerta.

Jane dirigió una mirada de profundo desprecio a Sirius antes de cruzar al interior de la sala y cerrar la puerta con fuerza.

* * *

El ala que les habían preparado a los aurores era sin lugar a dudas excelente, se parecía mucho a la torre Gryffindor, estaban en un torreón de la mansión, con un enorme comedor central, varios sillones y una enorme mesa de reuniones, donde Lis había tenido el detalle de dejarles un plano de la casa mucho más grande y detallado que cualquiera de los que ellos tenían. Hasta incluso había nombres en los cuartos especificando cual era el de cada jugador.

Aunque Sirius quiso evitarlo, enseguida detecto que el cuarto de Jane no estaba en el mismo lugar que los demás, sino en el piso inmediatamente superior, cerca de un ala que en el mapa aparecía en blanco, y que Lecter ya les había advertido no iban a poder entrar, y todo ello sin dar ningún motivo. Casi de inmediato, Moody comenzó a desconfiar. Pues el tierno ojo que ocultaba bajo su parche tampoco había podido detectar nada a través de las paredes.

James le señaló su cuarto, justo al lado del suyo y el de Lily y enfrente del de Remus. Aún un tanto confundido por toda la información que había recibido, y sobre todo por ver a Jane como la había visto... en su mente cruzó a su interior. Lo primero que pensó, fue que en aquella enorme cama, él y Jane se lo podían pasar bomba... con una fuerte sacudida de la cabeza, caminó hacia la cama para empezar a guardar sus cosas.

No reaccionó hasta que notó la puerta de su cuarto abrirse. Remus, Lily y James, la cruzaron y cerraron la puerta tras de si:

-¿qué os ha parecido Jane?- preguntó Remus sin rodeos

-Demasiado decidida- respondió James sentándose en la cama de su amigo- para como se ha estado mostrando estos días.

-Y confiada- añadió Remus- su sonrisa estaba cargada de algo... no se, algo...

-Misterioso...- terminó Sirius cruzándose de brazos al apoyarse en el escritorio- era una sonrisilla de superioridad, de yo se algo que vosotros no sabéis...

-No sabíamos lo de Lis- comentó Remus

-Creo que hay muchas cosas de ella que no sabemos- suspiró Lily

-¿qué quieres decir?- preguntó James

-Vosotros no visteis lo que yo en su casa. Al principio pensé que no sería para eso, pero con los comentarios acerca de su... promiscuidad, ya no se que pensar

-¿qué viste en su casa?- preguntó Remus atónito

-¿por qué no nos lo contaste antes?- preguntó Sirius

-Porque aunque en un momento me chocó no quise darle más importancia de la que tenía.

-¿y eso era?

-Encontré- Lily enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo- unas botas altas de cuero negro

-¿y que?- preguntó Remus

-Con un pantalón que debía ser muy ceñido a juego y un corsé

-¿corsé?- preguntó James

-De cuero- musitó Sirius

-Si un corsé pero es que no era..., es complicado... era subversivo, muy ceñido, muy escotado... y las botas tenían el tacón de acero o algo parecido. Al principio pensé que era de plata

-¿unas botas con tacón de plata?- musitó Remus

-Corsé- suspiró Sirius

-¿por qué nos cuentas esto?- preguntó James

-¡Vosotros no lo visteis!- protestó Lily- lo que quiero es que después de lo que hemos visto y oído, me digáis que Jane no se pone esas cosas, para... para... los hombres, para...- Lily volvió a enrojecer

-¿estas diciendo que quizá Jane usa esa ropa cuando saca la fusta?- preguntó Remus

-Cuero y unas esposas- volvió a musitar Sirius con la mirada perdida y una sonrisita boba

-No creo que Jane...- siguió James

-Por dios mira a Sirius- exclamó a Lily- solo decirlo esta babeando toda la alfombra

-¡eh, yo no estoy babeando!

-Pero el no cuenta...- siguió James- el siempre babea, es un perrito baboso. ¡auch!- protestó James cogiendo el cojín que Sirius le había tirado

-No digas esas cosas "cornamenta"-

Los dos empezaron a pelearse como cuando estaban en el colegio, mientras Lily miraba a Remus. El licántropo parecía estar preocupado al igual que Lily, no podían imaginar a Jane haciendo según que cosas...

* * *

Era bien entrada la tarde, y Jane estaba sentada en la cama de su cuarto con las piernas cruzadas. Se había quitado los pantalones y miraba como Lis revolvía su armario bajo la atenta mirada de Lecter:

-¡Ya soy mayorcita para elegirme yo sola la ropa!

-Si, pero conociéndote- siguió Lis- eres capaz de ir a esa cena con unos pantalones rotos y una camiseta

-¡nuca haría algo así!- protestó Jane- se que la cena es importante

-Odio que tengas que hacer esto. Pero Jackman insistió en que solo nos financiaría si cenas con él

-No se preocupe- respondió Jane haciendo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia- se que el equipo esta bastante mal económicamente, así que si tengo que sonreírle a un ricachón para que nos financie... no tengo ningún problema en ayudar. Me pondré ese- dijo Jane señalando el vestido que Lis tenía entre sus manos

-No queremos que le de un ataque al corazón- protestó su hermana dejándolo encima de la silla- quiero algo más sutil para esta noche

-Me pondré ese- siguió Jane levantándose- estoy segura de que le gustará- cogió el vestido entre las manos

-Por supuesto que le gustará - la reprendió Lis- Eres una exhibicionista

-Pero si es de cuello alto- añadió Jane con una sonrisa

-Si de cuello alto- murmuró Lis por lo bajo- ¿no va a decir nada?- preguntó girándose hacia Lecter

-Creo que ese vestido esta bien

-Vale... sois dos contra uno. Vamos, siéntate que te maquille y te haga el pelo

-Muy obediente, Jane se sentó en una silla delante del tocador, mientras su hermana se arremangaba para sacar la varita.

-Quiero el pelo recogido- dijo Jane

-Con ese vestido solo puedes llevarlo así- respondió su hermana haciendo una floritura con la mano

* * *

Los aurores se reunieron en la sala común a la hora establecida, habían tenido poco tiempo para arreglarse, porque aunque era verdad que la casa estaba muy protegida, habían tendido que comprobar la seguridad de todos los hechizos del recinto, siendo una ardua tarea.

El salón amarillo era una estancia espectacular de altos techos casi hasta el cielo elegantemente decorada. Una larga mesa estaba ya preparada para la cena. En cuanto entraron, los jugadores de quidditch que ya estaban allí se volvieron a mirarles con curiosidad. Sobre todo a Sirius que se ganó algunas sonrisitas burlonas. Los miró con el entrecejo fruncido y permaneció al lado de sus amigos junto a un pequeño bar provisto para la ocasión.

Las puertas se abrieron de nuevo para dar paso a Lecter y Lis ambos vestidos muy elegantes. Sirius no lo admitió, pero el no ver a Jane por ningún sitió lo hizo sentirse algo desilusionado. Lis pasó por su lado y tras sonreírles caminó rápidamente hacia Max para darle un tierno beso en los labios. Inmediatamente se puso a hablar con el resto de jugadores.

-Hola chicos- los saludó Lecter con una afable sonrisa. Ellos le devolvieron el saludo- espero que estéis a gusto en la casa.

-Es una casa magnifica- reconoció Lily

-Y bien¿cómo os va la vida, Jane me ha comentado que sois de los mejores aurores del grupo

-¡que exagerada que es...

-¿Dónde esta?- cortó Sirius a Lily

-Ha ido a cenar con un posible patrocinador para el equipo. El hombre se empeñó en que solo nos financiaría si Jane accedía a cenar con él- Sirius puso una mueca de fastidio

-Así que además de jugadora también se dedican a exhibirla por ahí

-Créeme Sirius, a mi es al que menos gracia le hace. Pero cuando Jane se empeña en algo... Desgraciadamente, llevamos muchos años sin ganar una competición, y eso ha mermado mucho nuestras finanzas, y Jane lo sabe, por eso ha ido a cenar con él

-¿y que tendrá que hacer para que les patrocine¿la cena incluye algún tipo de favor más?- susurró Sirius con malicia deseando enterarse de donde estaban cenando para ir a arrancar a Jane de las garras de ese conquistador de pacotilla

-Solo cena. Lo que pase después o no... es decisión de Jane. Yo no me meto en su vida.- Lecter sonrió con malicia... echarle leña al fuego era justo lo que necesitaban esos dos- Y cuanto menos sepa de su ajetreada vida sexual mejor que mejor

A eso siguió un gruñido de Sirius que hizo reír a Lecter mientras se marchaba. Lo cierto es que Jane no era tan promiscua como se podía pensar, cierto que había tenido alguna aventurilla por ahí durante sus viajes, pero nunca, jamás.., Jane pareció tan feliz como cuando estaba con Sirius, y aunque seguía notándosele un brillo especial cuando estaba con alguien, sencillamente no resplandecía.

La cena fue en general bastante tranquila, Sirius no abrió la boca en todo el tiempo, se dedicó a mirar a Lis con el entrecejo fruncido y a escuchar algunas anécdotas de los jugadores de equipo, sobre todo las que se referían a Jane, pero eso solo hizo que se acrecentara el sentimiento de impotencia de saberla cenando con otro hombre en lugar de estar allí con ellos.

La sobremesa se alargó bastante, por lo que se trasladaron a una sala más pequeña donde les sirvieron el café y algunos licores. Tom Tonks se retiró pronto a dormir, al igual que algunos miembros del departamento, pero Sirius y sus amigos permanecieron en el pequeño salón, con Lecter, los jugadores y sus esposas. Para todos fue obvio que Lis mantenía una relación con Max, ya que se sentaron en el rincón más alejado para hablar entre susurros y achuchones.

Eran casi las 12 de la noche cuando se abrió la puerta del salón y Jane hizo su aparición. Sirius gruño visiblemente enfadado, no esperaba verla vestida de aquella manera. Llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negra abrochada que se ceñía a sus curvas. El pelo liso y recogido en lo alto de su cabeza, un elegante maquillaje que resaltaba sus ojos como nunca antes. Por debajo de la cazadora se veía una diminuta... muy diminuta falda negra que le dejaba al descubierto prácticamente toda la longitud de sus esculturales piernas, y unas botas negras ceñidas hasta las rodillas.

-Buenas noches-saludó Jane con una sonrisa desde la entrada. Inmediatamente un elfo domestico hizo su aparición y Jane le pasó la cazadora.

-Hola- la saludaron.

La falda negra resulto ser un vestido sin mangas con un ligero cuello alto, bastante suelto aunque resaltaba las curvas que debía resaltar. Sirius pensó que al menos no llevaba escote y eso ya era algo. Jane avanzó por delante de él hacia Lecter y fue cuando Sirius pudo contemplar el vestido por detrás... o la falta de él, porque su espalda estaba totalmente descubierta hasta prácticamente ese lugar donde la espalda pierde su nombre. La sangre empezó a hervir dentro de Sirius, solo pensar que Jane había estado paseándose por delante de otros hombres vestida así... era demasiado para él. La miró entrecerrando los ojos, la cicatriz de su espalda relució con el efecto de las llamas de la chimenea. Jane tomó a asiento en el reposabrazos de Lecter cruzando las piernas, era lo más sexy que Sirius había visto en su vida.

-¿Qué tal ha ido la cena?- le preguntó Lecter

-Nos patrocinará- siguió Jane- en realidad ya lo había decido, pero su hijo se moría de ganas de conocerme. Es un gran admirador del equipo

-¿y que edad tiene ese niño?- preguntó Sirius con malicia

-10 años- añadió Jane frunciendo el entrecejo- ¿en que estabas pensando Black?- le preguntó Jane sonriendo- los menores de edad aún no me excitan. Pero de he reconocer que su padre, a pesar de estar cerca de los 45 es tremendamente atractivo- Sirius gruño

-veo que ya no le haces ascos a nada. Te has vuelto poco exigente

-Te equivocas Black, en el colegio era poco exigente. Ahora procuro elegir mejor.

-¿en cuanto nos va a financiar?- cortó Lecter la conversación

-2 millones de libras

-¿tanto?- preguntó Lecter sorprendido

.Y escobas nuevas para todos- añadió Jane con una sonrisa

.-¿qué le has hecho?- preguntó Max

-Sonreírle y ser tan encantadora como soy siempre

-Si... encantadora- musitó Sirius por lo bajo con malicia

-Me gané a su hijo... Damon se llamaba, el resto fue pan comido

-Sabía que lo conseguirías- añadió Lecter orgulloso dándole unas palmaditas cariñosas en la rodilla. Sirius se levantó diciendo que se iba a dormir

-Ah..., espero que no os importe que le haya invitado a la fiesta del viernes- añadió Jane con una sonrisa viendo salir a Sirius del cuarto

-Por supuesto que no. Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer-

-Si, pero el va a donar también una generosa cantidad a la causa, a cambio de que en el primer baile de la noche sea su pareja- la puerta se cerró de golpe, y Jane sonrió abiertamente, Alexander Jackman era un cuarentón muy sexy...

* * *

Sirius subió las escaleras en grandes zancadas, no podía soportar que Jane hablase de otros hombres, era mucho más doloroso verla vestida de esa manera sabiendo que iba a ver a otros, si al menos aún llevara esos absurdos vestidos que llevaba antes.

Casi sin darse cuenta, llegó hasta el pasillo del segundo piso, justo al que daba al ala prohibida... y al cuarto de Jane. Podía esperarla allí, escondido en uno de los pasillos trasversales, darle una lección, enseñarla que ningún hombre podía complacerla como él, que ninguno estaba a su altura.. besar esos labios que últimamente le volvían loco, descubrir si su piel era tan suave como parecía, bajarle el vestido negro, besarle los hombros... esposarla a la cama para hacerle todo lo que él quisiera. Se ocultó en la oscuridad del pasillo, como un perro de caza esperando a su presa... al acecho, aguardando a su víctima...

Jane subía las escaleras hacia su cuarto, había pasado un rato muy agradable hablando con sus amigos y Lecter delante de la chimenea recordando algunas anécdotas de Hogwarts, pero lo mejor de la noche, sin lugar a dudas, había sido la cara de Sirius al ver el vestido, por eso lo había elegido esa noche precisamente, por eso había elegido un escote pronunciado en su espalda para que pudiera verle la cicatriz... para mortificarle, para vengarse por todas las palabras y lo que la había echo sufrir desde que había vuelto.

Llegó al pasillo que daba a su cuarto, se detuvo unos instantes, había algo inquietante en ese pasillo, Jane miró a su alrededor, y encogiéndose de hombros, avanzó con pasos ligeramente más rápidos de los que venía dando hasta ahora, oyó un ruido y se detuvo para mirar atrás. No había nadie...¿cuándo se había vuelto tan paranoica?. Con un suspiró empezó a caminar hacia su cuarto, dejó atrás uno de los pasillos trasversales, otro... estaba llegando al final del pasillo cuando algo se movió a sus espaldas, Jane apenas tuvo tiempo de volverse antes de verse atrapada por un par de brazos, se revolvió intentando soltarse. Esos brazos la arrastraron hacia el pasillo... las luces se habían apagado como por arte de magia. Cerró los ojos con fuerza hasta notar que la apoyaban contra la pared... los brazos se posaron a sus costados:

-Hola Sirius- saludó Jane abriendo los ojos con una pícara sonrisa- Creía que ya estarías durmiendo

Sirius no dijo nada, se limitaba a mirarla fijamente, sus ojos azules parecían más oscuros que nunca, su rostro parcialmente iluminado, por la escasa luz que se colaba a través del pasillo principal, un rostro ensombrecido, una mirada rabiosa... pero cargada de deseo. Jane ladeó la cabeza en una sonrisita de suficiencia, tratando de que las piernas no se le doblaran en esos momentos, con tanta cercanía, su voz sonó ligeramente ronca cuando le habló

-¿por qué me has traído hasta aquí?- preguntó Jane

-Quería saber de tus propios labios como te lo has pasado esta noche

-Alex, es muy agradable y divertido, pero espero pasármelo mejor en próximos encuentros- Sirius entrecerró los ojos, Jane notaba su tórax subiendo y bajando con fuerza. Bien, justo donde le quería

-No... van... a haber... próximos... encuentros- susurró Sirius

-¿y quien me lo va a impedir, tu?- preguntó Jane burlona colocando sus brazos apoyados en su propia espalda

-Si...- musitó Sirius disminuyendo el inexistente espacio entre sus rostros

Una carcajada de Jane cortó la oscuridad del pasillo. Sirius bufó furioso¿cómo se atrevía a reírse en su cara¿cómo se atrevía a pensar si quiera en otros hombres¿cómo se atrevía a vestirse así para ellos?. Con un rápido movimiento, Sirius encerró a Jane entre sus brazos, haciendo cesar la carcajada, pero sin que la sonrisa desapareciera del todo de su cara.

-Suéltame Black- musitó ella. Sirius podía notar el aliento de Jane golpeando sobre su rostro, sus pulsaciones disparadas. Podía besarla, besarla como nunca nadie, hacerla sentir de tal forma que nadie que no fuera él pudiera llenarla plenamente...

-Eres mía- susurró Sirius. Nunca jamás nadie había pronunciado esas palabras así, diciendo tantas cosas, haciéndola sentir tantas cosas. ¡merlín, como le había echado de menos!

-¿qué estas dic...-

Jane tenía la garganta seca, pero nunca terminó de pronunciar las palabras, no importaba, Sirius la estaba besando, la había arrinconado contra la pared y la estaba besando... ¡y era perfecto¡y era SIRIUS, su cuerpo pegado al suyo, su lengua, sus manos abrazándola, su saliva, sus labios, su olor... ¡y SIRIUS!. Cualquier pensamiento racional desapareció en esos instantes de la mente de Jane, solo pudo llevar sus manos hasta enredarlas en esos mechones tan oscuros como su nombre, abrir los labios y empezar a responderle de la misma manera.. como si la vida le fuera en ello.

Jane hizo un poco de fuerza tirando de su cabello para evitar la agresión, para besarle ella de la misma manera, para recorrer su boca, deslizar su lengua hasta su garganta, pero como solía pasar Sirius quería hacer lo mismo, sus lenguas casi se unieron en el aire, mezclando saliva, rozando sus cuerpos, aumentando el calor que iba envolviéndoles, rodeándoles... demasiado tiempo deseándolo, ninguno podía ceder, los dos querían el control, los dos se deseaban como nunca antes.

Sirius notaba como Jane le estaba besando, de la misma manera, le estaba enloqueciendo, poseyendo, le estaba haciendo desearla ahí y en ese mismo momento... una de sus manos subió por el muslo desnudo de Jane en una áspera caricia, la notó gemir en mitad del beso, notó como Jane se ponía rígida con su caricia, como elevaba la pierna buscando más contacto, como ese gesto le excitaba a él. Sirius apretó con fuerza el muslo de Jane antes de llevarlo hacia su cintura, ella le siguió sin protestar, Llevó su mano hacia el trasero de Jane y empezó a ejercer presión sobre él, llevando la pelvis de Jane hacia la suya, permitiéndole notar como de duro y dispuesto se encontraba.

Jane no bajó la pierna, todo lo contrarío, la dureza de Sirius despertó cosas que creía dormidas, superadas, empezó a rozarse con él, casi al mismo tiempo que el chico iniciaba unos movimientos de penetración contra ella... se estaba volviendo loco... ambos lo estaban haciendo, pero querían más. ¡No, necesitaban más.

La otra mano de Sirius casi voló segundo muslo de Jane, que de pronto se vio sostenida en el aire con sus piernas rodeando la cintura del chico, estampada contra la pared. Jane tiró del cabello de Sirius obligándole a echar la cabeza hacia atrás separándola de él... ambos abrieron los ojos

-No sabes... con... quien.. te la ... estas... jugando- consiguió articular Jane entre jadeos antes de empezar a morder el labio inferior de Sirius

-Por... supuesto... que si- jadeó él apretando las nalgas de Jane contra su potente erección haciéndola ahogar un quejido y arquearse contra él

-No soy... la niña... que conociste en el... colegio- añadió ella tratando de aumentar el contacto de sus sexos

-Ya... me ... doy ...cuenta- la volvió a besar

Una de las manos de Sirius, subió por la pierna de Jane, se introdujo debajo del vestido, pasó a través de la negra tela de la ropa interior, subió más arriba acariciando la suave piel del vientre , y más arriba, hasta ese lugar oculto bajo la fina tela del vestido, esos montes de tersa piel, firmes y perfectos. Tomo uno de ellos con su mano, parecía frágil y delicado "_más grande que antes"_ se sorprendió pensando, pero más suave, más firme a pesar de todo... igual de sensible, lo notó endurecerse bajo la tortura que su mano le estaba propinando, sin dejar de besarla, de anhelarla, deseando descubrir si más cosas habrían cambiado, si a pesar de eso todo seguiría igual. La besó, la besó con fuerza mientras su mano volvía a descender...

Jane no podía creer todo lo que estaba sintiendo, nunca..., mentira, no había vuelto a sentirse así desde que aquélla noche se marchó del colegio. Habían habido otros, y ahora sabía porque... porque ninguno había sido como él, lo había buscado... inútilmente. Jadeó con fuerza cuando Sirius apretó su pecho, jugando con el pezón entre sus dedos, frotándolo hacia arriba... ¿quién decía que con él aumento de tamaño había perdido la sensibilidad en esa parte?..., mentira, no eran las manos de Sirius las que la habían tocado.

Sirius bajó su mano por el formado vientre de Jane, ella protestó por la falta de atención a sus pechos.. ¡había dejado uno sin tocar, se arqueó contra él buscando un mayor contacto, pidiéndole con movimientos de su espalda que la continuara tocando ahí, justo ahí, pero Sirius tenía otros planes. Su mano continuó bajando con cuidado en una irritante caricia, demasiado lenta, demasiado suave, rebasó el ombligo de Jane y siguió bajando... mas abajo hasta encontrar una tela, acarició a Jane por encima y se separó el espacio entre sus cuerpos, no mucho, pero si lo justo para que su mano entrara en ese hueco... la caricia que propinó a la intimidad de Jane por encima de la ropa interior fue superior a ella, rompió con brusquedad el beso, para abrazarse con fuerza a los hombros de Sirius soltando un violento jadeo.

Las uñas sobre sus pectorales indicaron a Sirius que podía seguir con aquella inspección. Era demasiado excitante notar a Jane totalmente rígida y abandonada a sus caricias era sin lugar a dudas una de las mejores experiencias que había tenido en años. Deslizó su mano por dentro de la suave tela para acariciar justo ahí... alrededor, por dentro, por fuera... notaba calor y humedad, y le encantaba estar provocando todo eso... el mismo estaba ardiendo.

Levantó la vista para mirarla, estaba con el cuello hacia atrás apoyado en la pared, el pelo estaba empezando a soltársele cayendo por los hombros, los ojos fuertemente cerrados y los labios hinchados, enrojecidos y húmedos por el beso... ¿por qué era tan preciosa?.

-Sirius!- jadeó Jane cuando dos dedos volaron a su interior recorriéndola por dentro- ¡NO!

-¿quieres que pare?- le preguntó divertido. Sin dejar de moverse contra ella ni parar las caricias de sus dedos

-¡COMO PARES TE MATO!- le gritó Jane abriendo los ojos con fuerza para mirarle.

Sirius siguió acariciándola, Jane sintió como se le nublaba la vista, cerró los ojos con fuerza bufando, sintiendo, lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás..., un momento. Jane abrió los ojos y se encontró con el techo... ¿había una sombra en el pasillo frente a ellos?. Bajó la cabeza con cuidado...

-¡AHHHHH!- Gritó Jane asustando a Sirius que logró sostenerla a duras penas del movimiento tan brusco que había echo

_-Hola pequeña_

-¿Te he hecho daño?- le preguntó asustado

-¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?- bramó Jane soltándose de Sirius para quedar de pie

-Jane yo...

-¡calla!- le ordenó a Sirius

_-Creo que te pillo en mal momento_

-Siempre lo haces- añadió Jane saliendo de detrás de Sirius, para separarse hacia un lado.

-¿con quien hablas?- Sirius se dio la vuelta, el pasillo estaba desierto y Jane muy sonrojada- que vergüenza

_-Necesito hablarte_

-Ahora estoy ocupada

_-Esto es importante_

-Seguro que puedes esperar a mañana

-¿cómo que a mañana?- preguntó Sirius fastidiado

-¡no estoy hablando contigo!

-Pero si aquí no hay nadie

_-Es de suma importancia que lo sepas antes de la fiesta_

-Podrías esperar a mañana

-Jane me estas asustando

_-Creo que deberíamos ir a tu cuarto. Tu amigo parece asustado_

-Esta bien- añadió Jane visiblemente molesta. Se volvió a mirar a Sirius- hasta mañana

-¿cómo que hasta mañana?- preguntó él enfadado- ¿me vas a dejar así?

-Tengo asuntos que resolver

-Eso es una excusa

-Hablamos mañana- siguió Jane despareciendo por el pasillo. Sirius la siguió

-¡Jane, no puedes irte así

-Mañana te lo explico- le dijo ella abriendo la puerta de su cuarto

-Pero...

-Buenas noches

La puerta del cuarto de Jane se cerró en sus narices. Sirius trató de abrirla, pero tenía algún tipo de hechizo que se lo impedía. Bufó molesto. Se las iba a pagar... nadie lo dejaba en ese estado y se iba de rositas..., aunque se hubiera vuelto loca.

-No puedo creerme que hayas aparecido justo en ese momento- dijo Jane avanzando hasta la cama para sentarse- vamos, te escucho

_-Me gusta ese chico..., y creo que a ti también_

-Eso no es importante ahora

_-No te había oído gemir de ese modo nunca_

-¡no digas eso!- exclamó Jane visiblemente sonrojada

_-espero que tenga buenas intenciones_

-Sus intenciones son exactamente igual que las mías

_-¿tan malas?_

-No hagas bromas. Venga, dime que es eso tan importante para interrumpirme en un momento así

_-Mañana, durante la fiesta sería interesante que interrogaras a tu "amigo" licántropo_

-¿a Remus?

_-No... al otro. Ese que conociste en Dublín_

-Oh...¿esta tramando algo?

_-Creo que se va a producir un ataque en los próximos días_

-Entonces le pediré a Hannibal que me ayude

_-Si... pero mejor Alex, deberá persuadirlo con sus métodos._

* * *

_Bueno... despues de todo esto, espero que os haya gustado... la próxima actualización, despues de fallas. No prometo nada, pero al siguietne capitulo le falta una parte. no es necesario que diga que es lo que me motiva para que me ponga a escribirla como una loca... Por cierto ¿quien es la persona que Jane ve pero Sirius no¿Se habra vuelto loca¿o es que Jane ha desarrollado/heredado alguna clase de poder, para daros una pista, diré que es un personaje que quería introducir de alguna manera en la historia (personaje creado por mi claro), algo así como un guía para Jane, La idea vino el domigo por la noche viendo una serie por la tele... en el canal cuatro (para los españoles claro), y creo que he dado algunas pistas._

_Besos_


	27. La fiesta

**Hola, y despues de unas intensas fallas vuelvo de nuevo.**

**Al final, esto que iba a ser la primera parte del capitulo, se ha convertido en un capitulo único, digamos que me gusta bastante... veremo si a vosotros tambien teniendo en cuenta el final.**

**Luna Black (**pues acabaran pronto... aunque de una forma un tanto rara. Aquí resuelvo lo del personaje misterioso. Jane Scarlett Addams**), Clawy (**has dado en el clavo con lo de la serie enhorabuena**), xX ashley Xx (**Pues espera a ver el final jeje. Digamos que Jane no podía mandar a freír esparragos al personaje misterioso... demasiada autoridad**), Chris McLoud (**es que Jane no podía decirle que no a esa persona. En este capitulo entenderás porque. Se que es frustrante.. para cualquiera**), Cammiel** (¡la chica de los mil reviews, pero me encanta. Pues aquí tienes al lobo de Dublín. Aunque las cosas a veces contadas por terceras personas se suelen exagerar. ¿sabes que eres muy lista, has acertado de lleno con el desconocido que interrumpe a jane. Digamos que son cosas parecidas pero por con digamos... "hechizos" (esta entre comillas) diferentes**), Emma Feltom (**si, a mi tb me apetecía que empezara a comportarse de manera normal... o al menos relativamente teniendo en cuenta las circunstáncias. Tus dudas resueltas aquí),

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 27: La fiesta**

La fiesta estaba por empezar, los invitados ya estaban en el lugar, y todos los jugadores corrían de un sitio a otro hablando afablemente con los invitados al gran evento. El salón decorado con elegancia parecía invitar a todos los presentes a disfrutar de la noche, a pesar de los acontecimientos publicados en el profeta esa misma mañana.

Una manada de hombres lobo, había atacado cerca de Gales dejando un reguero de muerte y destrucción a su paso, familias rotas, vidas arruinadas, cientos de niños golpeados por una terrible maldición.

Pero si alguien no disfrutaba de la fiesta esa noche, era Remus Lupin, vestido con su túnica de gala de auror desde su punto de vigilancia al lado de Sirius junto a las escaleras. Su aspecto era compungido, triste, avergonzado por lo que habían echo sus iguales. Sirius y sus amigos, se habían pasado todo el día tratando de hacerle ver que él no era como esos licántropos liderados por Fenir Greyback, pero él no se sentía mejor.

-Vamos Remus- oyó a Sirius a su lado- no estés así

-No puedo evitarlo. Todos esos niños...- susurró con voz quebrada

-No debes culparte- Sirius le apoyó una mano en el hombro mirándole fijamente- tu no eres como ellos

-Soy un monstruo

-No vuelvas a decir eso... ni en broma- susurró Sirius con semblante peligroso

En ese momento, varias personas volvieron sus rostros hacia las escaleras, como movidos por un resorte, el resto de personas también lo hicieron, alguien las estaba bajando.

Sirius miró hacia arriba con curiosidad, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, Jane bajaba las escaleras en esos momentos, envuelta en un precioso vestido en tonos azul mar y verde-amarillento, un vestido asimétrico, dos tiras bajaban desde su cuello, por encima de los pechos hasta su ombligo, otras dos tiras a la altura de la cintura se cerraban por detrás, y la falda bajaba desde su vientre recogiendo las caderas hasta el suelo con vaporosa tela.

Sirius gruñó cuando Jane llegó al final de las escaleras, todo el día se lo había pasado evitándole, y si no lo había echo, el estar encerrada en esa torre a la que ninguno podía entrar, no le causaba muy buena impresión. ¿cómo podía hacerle eso después de todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, tras hablarlo con sus amigos (les contó que estaban hablando en el pasillo, huelga decir que aunque no protestaron, no se lo creyeron), acordaron que lo más probable había sido que Jane estuviera fingiendo para evadirse de la situación. Pero Sirius no podía evitar pensar que ahí pasaba algo raro.

Para su disgusto, Jane ni tan solo le miró, sus ojos vagaban entre la multitud buscando a alguien, esos alguien llegaron hasta la escalera. Un apuesto hombre de unos 40 años, con elegantes hebras blancas a lo largo de su cabello negro. Era alto, más que Sirius, de porte regio y aristocrático, enfundado en una elegante túnica negra, probablemente echa a medida. Jane sonrió al hombre como si no existiera nadie más en ese cuarto elevando su mano elegantemente permitiéndole a aquel individuo depositar un tierno beso sobre el dorso. Si Sirius hubiera podido, en ese momento se habría abalanzado sobre él para morderle, para arrancar la estúpida sonrisa posada en Jane que tenía en esos momentos en sus labios. Notó como Remus le cogía del codo.

El hombre se apartó a un lado, e inmediatamente un niño apareció a su lado, la sonrisa de Jane se ensanchó más al ver a aquel niño de ojos y cabellos negros azabache ligeramente largos. Era como su padre, tenía el mismo porte aristocrático, aunque en su mirada había algo que Sirius no supo identificar, pero que no le gustó en absoluto. Jane revolvió el pelo al niño cariñosamente mientras le decía algo y le hacía sonreír.

Su padre, la miró complacido con ojos brillantes. Tendió su brazo a Jane que lo tomó con una sonrisa y avanzaron entre la gente...

Por primera vez, Jane miró a su alrededor, el salón estaba elegantemente engalanado para la ocasión, vio a James y Lily en una esquina y les lanzó un saludo con la cabeza. Jim la guió entre la multitud hasta una de las mesas de comida para tenderle una copa de cava. Y entonces algo se sacudió en el interior de Jane, dos ojos azules como el mar embravecido la miraban furiosos desde la escalera.

Consciente de que esa mañana, después de la "inesperada" visita y el ataque de los lobos a Gales, no había pensado en nada de lo que había pasado en el pasillo de su cuarto, pero absolutamente en nada. Sirius debía estar furioso con ella..., y con razón. No solo les habían interrumpido cuando la cosa pintaba tan bien, sino que además ella no había dado señales de vida en todo el día, no a propósito, pero a los ojos de Sirius, y conforme la estaba mirando ahora, pensaba que le había estado evitando... y con razón.

Sus ojos corrieron inmediatamente hacia la persona que le acompañaba, Remus permanecía con la mirada fija en el salón, pero Jane estaba segura de que no veía nada. Parecía débil y afligido..., claro, el ataque... tenía que hablar con él preciso, hacerle sentir mejor.

-Esta fiesta es fantástica- oyó a su acompañante en esos momentos

-Oh si...- Jane se volvió a mirarle con una sonrisa

-Ya he hecho mi donación

-No tenías que haberte molestado- dijo Jane

-Esos niños se merecen toda la ayuda que les podamos dar- Jane escudriñó el rostro del hombre, parecía sincero, aunque era evidente que estaba tratando de conquistarla al hacer todas esas generosas donaciones

-Pues en su nombre...- Jane posó su mano sobre el brazo del hombre- muchas gracias-añadió

Sirius bufó furibundo, Jane estaba coqueteando con él descaradamente, y eso no le gustaba en absoluto. Al principio, Sirius pensó que aquel hombre sería un viejo gordo, su gozo en un pozo, desde que había entrado, la mayoría de las mujeres no le habían quitado la vista de encima, y ahora miraban a Jane con creciente antipatía, mientras esta avanzaba sola entre los invitados... hacia ellos. Inconscientemente Sirius se irguió adoptando su mejor pose, una que solo un Black con la sangre más pura sería capaz de adoptar.

-Hola- les saludó con una media sonrisa

-Hola- suspiró Remus. Sirius no se molestó en saludar. Fue directo al grano.

-Supongo que te lo estarás pasando bien con tu amigo- Jane le miró enarcando una ceja... ¿celoso?- Sirius estaba celoso del señor Jackman. No sonrió, pero en el fondo estaba pletórica.

-Pues si, Jim y Damon son muy agradables

-... y ricos

-Eso también- afirmó Jane despreocupadamente

-¿y ya te ha pedido que te conviertas en la madre de su hijo?- saltó Sirius con mala baba

-Todavía no- respondió Jane petulante- pero hay buenas perspectivas

-No lo dudo- musitó Sirius por lo bajo- supongo que venderte a cambio de algo, entra dentro del precio de tu fama

-Si tu lo dices- respondió Jane molesta. Se volvió directamente hacia Remus- Vamos- dijo tendiéndole una mano

-¿Dónde?- preguntó el sorprendido

-Fuera, quiero dar un paseo contigo- añadió Jane tomándole de la mano para tirar de él

-Yo...- empezó Remus mirando a Sirius que parecía cada vez más enfadado-... no creo que deba... abandonar mi puesto

-¡tonterías!- replicó Jane- quiero dar un paseo por los jardines, y no debo ir sola. Forma parte de la seguridad- Jane miró hacia un lado y abrió los ojos antes de añadir- No te preocupes, enseguida estaré aquí.

Nadie lo veía, pero junto a Sirius había un hombre alto y corpulento con el pelo castaño claro, de un rizado muy rebelde y ojos color miel, casi amarillos. Aunque en aquellos momentos, tenía aspecto solemne, sus ojos eran bonachones... y sabios. El principio de unas arrugas cruzaban sus ojos, pero miraba divertido a Jane.

-No me preocupo- añadió Sirius algo sorprendido

-No te lo decía a ti- replicó Jane mirándole fijamente

_-Van a pensar que estas loca_

-Probablemente- añadió divertida mirando justo al lado de Sirius. Los dos se volvieron hacia allí, pero no había nadie

-Jane¿con quien hablas?- preguntó Remus mirándola preocupado. Ella miró hacia el vacío, esbozó una sonrisa y se volvió hacia Lupin

-Con mi padre- respondió como si tal cosa

_-Ahora es cuando te llevan al manicomio- _musitó Wolf divertido

-Jane- empezó Sirius condescendiente- tu padre esta...

-Muerto lo se- terminó ella por él

_-Podrías tener un poco más de tacto ¿no?- _el hombre cruzó las manos sobre el pecho arrugando el entrecejo en un gesto que cualquiera que pudiera ver, comprobaría que era exacto al de Jane

-¡pero si estas muerto!- replicó la castaña volviéndose hacia la nada

_-prefiero la expresión... no-vivo, sino te importa_

-Vale...- Jane se volvió hacia Sirius y Remus adoptando un semblante serio- mi padre es un no-vivo- se volvió hacia el vacío- ¿mejor?

-¿Otra vez hablando sola?- se oyó la voz de Lis desde atrás

-Estoy hablando con papa

-¡Oh¿esta aquí?- Jane asintió

-Al lado de Sirius

-Hola papa- saludó Lis mirando bastante más hacia abajo de donde estaban sus ojos

_-Hola preciosa..., dile que esta muy guapa y que tenga cuidado con ese que tiene por novio. No me fío un pelo_

-Dice que hola, que estas muy guapa. Y que tengas cuidado con Max

-Gracias, y Max es un buen chico- añadió Lis volviendo a mirar hacia el vacío pero más abajo que Jane- y no quiero discutir otra vez sobre esto

_-Estuvo saliendo con Jane- _protestó el hombre

-¡papa!- exclamó Jane horrorizada- no digas eso

_-Es la verdad, y después de que le plantaras tuvo muchas novias a las que dejó tiradas _

-Max quiere a Lis. Estoy segura- la susodicha se sonrojó ligeramente

_-¿y tu como lo sabes?_

-Porque no saldría con ella después de todo lo que le dije si no esta muy seguro

-¿qué le dijiste?- intervino Sirius de pronto. Ganándose una mirada divertida de Jane

-Que le cortaría las pelotas como le hiciera daño a Lis- añadió para horror de Sirius

-¡Jane!- la reprendió su hermana- no dudo que serías capaz, pero no era necesario llegar a esos extremos

_-¡muy bien echo, y yo le haré la vida imposible, me apareceré en sus sueños y le haré desear no haber nacido_

-Papa esta de acuerdo conmigo

-Papa siempre esta de acuerdo contigo- Lis frunció el entrecejo- Dime por favor que no lo amenazaste- Por primera vez Jane se revolvió incomoda

-Bueno- Jane volvió a tomar a Lupin de la mano, pero esta vez le agarró el brazo con fuerza- yo tengo que hablar con Remus. Ahora vuelvo

-Jane... ¡respóndeme!- protestó Lis

-Puede que le amenazara un poquito- replicó ella arrastrando a Remus

-Eres incorregible

-Me dijo que estaba tan loco por ti, que si te hacía daño alguna vez se convertiría en un eunuco el mismo

-¿eso dijo?- musitó Lis. Jane asintió

-Pero por favor, no dejes que eso suceda- Jane se alejó otro paso. No huyendo de Lis, sino de Sirius, sabía como iba a reaccionar- Sería una gran pérdida para todo el público femenino- Lis estalló en carcajadas

-Yo también lo creo- añadió entre risas Lis

-Tendrían que hacerle un monumento- añadió Jane haciendo reír a carcajadas a otra persona que la miraba divertido, y bufar a otra que cada vez estaba más molesta

_-Y eso que estaba frío cuando tuviste el placer_

-Muy frío y encogido, menos mal que se calentó- añadió Jane alejándose de los bufidos de Sirius

-El también recuerda ese momento como algo divertido- añadió Lis- Te recuerdo que tu también estabas desnuda, pero dice que tienes las piernas más trabajadas que ha visto en su vida, pero que las mías le parecen más naturales

- ¿mis piernas le parecen demasiado musculasas?- preguntó Jane preocupada

-Son perfectas- cuatro caras sorprendidas se volvieron hacia Sirius que enrojeció... ¿había dicho eso en voz alta?

-Gracias- añadió Jane con una sonrisa..., Si, lo había echo, pero bien merecía esa sonrisa- Jane volvió a arrastrar a Remus

_-Recuerda que tienes que estar aquí cuando llegue_

-Aquí estaré no te preocupes- respondió Jane mirando a la nada- cuídamelo- añadió haciendo un imperceptible gesto con la cabeza mirando a Sirius

_-Descuida_

* * *

Jane se llevó a un Remus totalmente sorprendido entre el gentío, dejando aun no menos alucinado Sirius y a una Lis feliz que se perdió entre la multitud. Jane y Max... no dejaba de resonar en su cabeza, así que Jane también había tenido un lío con el novio de su hermana... muy bonito, a saber con cuantos había estado. Y pensar que la noche anterior la persiguió como un loco... ¿por qué tenía que fascinarle tanto¿por qué cuando ella aparecía no había nadie más en el mundo?... y lo más importante¿por qué después de tantos años, seguía enamorado de ella, eso no podía seguir así, tenía que cortarlo de raíz.

No podía, no debía enamorarse de una chica como Jane, alguien tan frívolo, sin escrúpulos a la hora de acostarse con alguien... y ahora se llevaba a Remus. No definitivamente, tenía que arrancársela de la cabeza, no podía dejar de jugara con él como en el colegio y le volviera a hacer daño. No se lo podía permitir...

Jane condujo a Remus a través de los jardines. Iba colgada de su brazo con elegancia y naturalidad, cuando pasaron a través del jefe de aurores y Jane le explico que quería dar un paseo por los jardines y que no podía hacerlo sola, cosa rara, Nick Hauffman ni protestó.

Avanzaron entre los setos hasta la piscina iluminada esa noche por una luna casi llena que Remus miró con dolor y melancolía. Notó como Jane le obligaba a sentarse en una de las tumbonas. La miró cuando ella se arrodillo frente a él.

-¿cómo te sientes?- le preguntó para sorpresa del licántropo

-Bien, aunque algo cansado

-Lo se, en dos días estaremos en luna llena- Jane le tomó las manos con cariño- Pero me refería a como te sientes después del ataque de los licántropos a Gales

Remus se soltó antes de ponerse en pie dándole la espalda. Miró hacia la luna que en esos momento parecía burlarse de él y su dolor, sin dejar de recordarle que en unos días se convertiría en un monstruo, capaz de matar y atacar a cualquiera que se pusiera por delante, aunque fuera un niño indefenso.

Jane se levantó para avanzar hacia Remus, pasándole una mano por su espalda para subirla hasta su hombro, Remus se volvió hacia ella, por primera vez se sorprendió de la tranquilidad que irradiaban sus ojos verdes, y se sintió algo mejor.

-No entiendo como alguien puede atacar a unos niños indefensos- musitó por primera vez bajando la cabeza

-Eso nadie es capaz de entenderlo- añadió Jane levantándole la barbilla para obligarle a mirarla- lo que tu tienes que entender es que no te pareces en nada a ellos.

-Soy como ellos- la mirada de Remus se ensombreció- un monstruo, un ser cruel y despiadado

-3 noches al mes no te convierten un monstruo- afirmó Jane seria

-¿ah no?. Durante esas noches sería capaz de matar a cualquiera que se pusiera por delante

-Y lo sabes, y te encierras a cal y canto para que eso no pase..., lo cual demuestra que ni queriendo eres como ellos.

-Jane...

-No, ahora escúchame- Lupin nunca había visto a Jane tan seria y solemne como en esos momentos- Ellos se enorgullecen de ser licántropos, se jactan de sus logros, de las víctimas a las que han atacado. Les da igual si es luna llena o no, se comportan como animales todo el tiempo, atacan y matan sin piedad, cazan, comen carne cruda, matan a inocentes... y les da igual, solo quieren vengarse por el daño que les hicieron, por apartarles, por repudiarles... tu no.- Jane tomó a Remus de las mejillas para mirarle fijamente- Nunca te he visto protestar por la enorme carga que llevas, al contrario, tratas de hacerla lo más llevadera posible, ser un hombre lobo no te ha deshumanizado como a ellos, al contrarío, te ha convertido en un ser excepcional, una persona magnífica... un gran amigo, y quiero que lo tengas muy claro. No. te. pareces. a. Ellos- puntualizó Jane al final

-¿cómo estas tan segura?- musitó Remus con voz ronca

-Porque lo se- afirmó ella convencida, queriendo contarle cuantas veces la habían atacado, cuantas veces los había visto en acción y les había impedido llevar sus planes a término, todas los días que había pasado observando manadas para comprender su comportamiento, sus costumbres... pero no podía

Jane notó como las manos de Remus rodeaban su cintura antes de atraerla hacia él y la abrazaba hundiendo la cabeza en su hombro. Jane le abrazó con la misma fuerza, notaba como Remus trataba de contener los sollozos, pero cada vez le resultaba más difícil. Ella se limitó a dejarle llorar, dejarle descargar toda esa pena y culpa que llevaba en su interior.

Poco a poco Remus se fue calmando, Jane notó como iba aflojando el abrazo y se levantaba para mirarla fijamente, esta vez con una sonrisa.

-Sirius tiene mucha suerte- añadió para su sorpresa

-¿qué?- replicó Jane alucinando

-Que tiene mucha suerte de una chica como tu este enamorada de él- añadió como si nada haciendo enrojecer a Jane hasta la raíz del pelo

-Yo no... yo no...

-No me lo niegues enana- replicó Remus dándole un golpecito en la nariz- todos hemos visto como le miras. Ahora solo falta que los dos os sentéis a hablar de vuestras diferencias y dejéis de ser unos orgullosos.

-Yo no soy orgullosa. Y no creo que Sirius...

-¿este enamorado de ti?- terminó Remus por ella que asintió- si claro- añadió con desdén- como no estuviera atontado desde que has vuelto

-Él me odia Remus

-¿y que diferencia hay del odio al amor?

-Mucha

-Si tu lo dices- añadió Remus viendo como Jane caminaba hacia el borde de la piscina.

-Jane... -empezó el licántropo andando hacia ella.

-¡vete!- exclamó de pronto volviéndose hacia la oscuridad

-¿qué?

-Que me dejes sola- añadió sin mirarle

-Pero...

-¡ahora!- la voz de Jane tenía tal autoridad que Remus no se lo pensó ni un minuto

Fue alejándose despacio, pero no pudo evitar echar una última mirada hacia Jane, para descubrir con sorpresa, que estaba en pie delante de la piscina besando apasionadamente a un hombre mucho más alto y corpulento que ella... Remus solo necesitó un momento para saberlo... Jane estaba besando a un licántropo. Definitivamente, él tampoco entendía a esa chica... Sintió como tiraban de él y se volvió sobresaltado, para descubrir a Miguel Van Helsing mirándolo con semblante serio, tras él estaban Max, Hannibal, y un hombre que no había visto nunca, pero que le resultó vagamente familiar.

-Será mejor que vuelvas a la casa- dijo Lecter con una sonrisa- Aquí no pintas nada...

-Es un licántropo- añadió el hombre que no conocía. Tenía los mismos ojos azules de Hannibal, pero era mucho más joven

-Es amigo de Jane- añadió Max como si eso zanjara la cuestión

-Tiene unos amigos muy raros- añadió el hombre andando hacia la oscuridad... hacia la piscina

-Ve a la casa, y no le digas nada a nadie- añadió Van Helsing mirándole peligroso- esta noche no queremos que nadie nos interrumpa

Lupin obedeció, de pronto Miguel y los otros le habían parecido aterradores, pero realmente no quería saber que iba a hacer Jane con 5 hombres de noche en una piscina. De pronto se sintió muy viejo.

Jane se separó un tanto asqueada, pero logró recomponerse haciendo aparecer en su rostro una gran sonrisa..., el lobo la miraba con ojos casi amarillos llenos de lujuria, podía ver unos ligeros dientes afilados a través de sus labios... un escalofrío la recorrió de arriba a abajo, pero Jane ni se inmutó.

-Te he echado de menos- añadió el hombre bajando por la espalda de Jane peligrosamente hasta posar su mano en uno de sus glúteos

-¿en serio?- Jane sonrió coqueta luchando contra el impulso de reventarle la cara a ese idiota... ya habría tiempo para eso.

-Por supuesto... ya sabes que me vuelves loco- su mirada lasciva bajó hasta el nacimiento de sus pechos, mientras la otra mano bajaba por su cuello hacia su escote

-Lo se- añadió Jane bajando la mirada como si estuviera avergonzada.. Notó unos pasos tras ella, era el momento.

-Se separó bruscamente del hombre e hizo aparecer la varita en una de sus manos. El licántropo la miró sorprendido, y al tratar de dar un paso hacia atrás, se tropezó con el corpulento cuerpo que Max.

-¿qué significa esto?- gritó fuera de si mirando a Jane, que estaba con otros tres hombres

-Quiero respuestas Jack- empezó Jane andando hacía él. Con un movimiento de varita, quedo sentado y atado a una incómoda silla- y las quiero ahora.

-¿quiénes sois?- una mano le cruzó la cara haciéndole sangrar el labio

-Eso da igual- respondió Miguel- no vivirás para contarlo

-Si vais a matarme da igual que no os diga nada ¿ que sacó yo de todo esto?.

-Que tu muerte sea rápida y sin dolor- añadió Jane sus ojos se habían vuelto casi salvajes, duros... fríos como el acero.

-No tengo miedo al dolor, estoy acostumbrado- añadió altivo

-Lo tendrás- repuso el hombre de ojos azules- cuando hayamos acabado contigo desearás que tu muerte sea rápida- el hombre se volvió hacia Jane- ¿empiezas tu o yo?

-Ellos ya están aquí, Alex- repuso ella mirando a su alrededor

-¿Estas segura?- repuso Hannibal- cada vez que lo haces quedas exhausta

-No les he llamado para nada- repuso Jane avanzando hacia las espaldas del hombre- si no funciona podéis probar otros métodos

Los cuatro Iluminati se apartaron dejándole paso, Jane situó sus manos a la altura de la cabeza del licántropo, pego sus manos a sus sienes y cerró los ojos. Poco a poco, una luz blanquecina fue manado de ella, envolviéndolos a los dos. Un extraño frío sacudió a Jack, sus pulsaciones aumentaron. No era dolor precisamente lo que estaba sintiendo, pero los ojos le empezaban a doler de una manera desagradable...

-¿qué estas haciendo!- gritó de pronto alarmado cerrando los ojos.

-Estoy curándote de esa ceguera crónica que tenéis todos- añadió Jane- quiero que te reencuentres con alguien- añadió

Jane bajó una de sus manos hasta el hombro de Jack y se colocó a su lado mirándole fijamente. Apretó con fuerza su hombro clavándole las uñas. El licántropo se quejó levemente para abrir los ojos que habían dejado de molestarle y mirarla...

-¡MERLÍN MÁGICO!- gritó asustado. Los ojos de Jane se habían vuelto totalmente blancos... como si no tuviera ojos.

Jane sonrió y le hizo un gesto para que mirara a su alrededor. El licántropo obedeció, paso a un tono blanco cerero en cuestión de milésimas de segundo, el pánico inundo cada célula de su cuerpo...

-¡NO DEJES QUE SE ACERQUEN!... ¡HAZ QUE SE VAYAN!- gritó tratando de echarse hacia atrás en la silla. Dos fuertes manos se cerraron sobre su cara obligándole a no retirar la vista.

-¿te acuerdas de ellos Jack?- preguntó Jane sin alzar la voz, tranquila... ella podía ver lo mismo. Pero ella no tenía porque temerles.- tu hermana esta ansiosa por verte... de nuevo.

Al hombre lobo casi se le saltaron los ojos de las órbitas, una niña de unos 10 años avanzó entre los entes que allí se encontraban. Llevaba una túnica blanca, el cabello revuelto, cayéndole lacio a lo largo de su espalda. Sus ojos negros estaban posados en el hombre.

_-hola hermano- _añadió con una sonrisa malvada

-NOOOOOOO, ELLA ESTA MUERTA, YO LA MATE... HAZ QUE SE VAYA- gritó presa de un irracional pánico

-Entonces responde a mis preguntas

-NUNCA

-Bien- los ojos blancos de Jane se clavaron en sus ojos negros- ¿te acuerdas de él?

Otro ente avanzó entre los fantasmas, tenía los ojos azules, el pelo negro, los labios sonrosados, una mujer alta apareció ante él, seguida de un niño que ahora tendría unos diez años. El licántropo comenzó a sollozar...

-No por favor... ella no

-¿No te alegras de ver a tu esposa y tu hijo no nacido?- preguntó Jane con sorna- creía que pasados 10 años te gustaría verlos.

-NO QUIERO... NO... TE LO SUPLICO

-Entonces dime que esta tramando Greyback

-Me matará...- susurró llorando

_-Lo haremos nosotros si no le cuentas lo que quiere saber Jack- _añadió su esposa- _sería una dulce venganza por arrancarnos la vida._

-¡estas muerta!- las lágrimas habían empezado a correr por sus ojos- no puedes matarme

-Te equivocas...- empezó Jane- te he elevado a su dimensión. A su estado de energía... ahora estas a su alcance- dicho y echo, la mujer abofeteo al licántropo con fuerza...

-¡que esta tramando Greyback!- gritó Jane- o quieres seguir viendo a tus víctimas

-NOOOOOOOOOOO... POR FAVOR TE LO CONTARÉ TODO, PERO NO DEJES QUE ME HAGAN DAÑO

-No te harán daño. Te escucho

-Va a atacar Bristol en unos días.

-En cuantos días- preguntó Max

-El lunes por la noche- añadió el hombre entre sollozos sin perder de vista a todas sus víctimas que estaban rodeándolo, atravesando los cuerpos de los hombres allí presentes

-Cuantos- preguntó Miguel

-En principio solo atacaran mortífagos. Si la cosa se pone fea, 10 licántropos les ayudaran

-¿cuál es su intención?- preguntó Jane

-Secuestrar al mayor número posible de niños sangre sucia... convertirlos en hombres lobo... _el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado_ los quiere educar para formar un ejército junto con Greyback

_-¡maldito loco asesino!- _una de las figuras se abalanzó sobre el hombre que gritó sumamente asustado tratando de retroceder en todo lo posible. Cerró los ojos ante su víctima esperando un golpe que no llegó

Jack abrió los ojos con cuidado. Todos se habían ido, miró a su alrededor respirando con dificultad, sudoroso, Jane estaba semiinconsciente apoyada en Van Helsing... todos se habían ido.

-¿Estas bien?- oyó que le preguntaban a Jane

-Si..., cansada. Creía que no lo podría bajar antes de que le atacaran- añadió reposando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Miguel.

Miguel tomó en brazos a Jane. Mientras Max y Alex desataban al licántropo que parecía sumamente agotado... y asustado.

-¿No vais a matarme?- preguntó asustado

-Si no nos has dicha la verdad- empezó Jane levantando la cabeza del hombro de Miguel para mirarle- ellos mismos lo harán

Los ojos del hombre se abrieron con miedo. No pudo decir nada antes de que aquellos Iluminati desaparecieran llevándoselo con ellos.

-¡que esta pasando aquí!- varios aurores armados con varitas habían aparecido en la piscina- hemos oído gritos- dijo Nick Hauffman

James, Lily, Remus y Sirius le habían seguido hasta allí. Pero ahora tenían sus ojos fijos en Jane, que permanecía recostada en el suelo sobre Miguel con los ojos cerrados y respirando rápidamente. Tenía un aspecto deplorable, el cabello se le había soltado empezando a campar a su aire, estaba algo pálida y sudorosa, el vestido de gasa pegado a su cuerpo, y estaba empezando a tiritar.

-¿Estas bien Jane?- preguntó Lily andando hacia ella. Se agachó antes de poner una mano en su frente- ¡estas ardiendo!

-No es nada- respondió Jane mirándola con ojos oscuros, como si una tela negra los hubiera cubierto.

-Solo ha tenido una pequeña crisis asmática- empezó Lecter con pose de médico- mañana estará perfectamente

-Hemos de llevarla dentro- añadió Sirius acercándose. Jane giró la cabeza hacia su voz

-Estoy bien- añadió, pero estaba mirando muy por encima de su cabeza

-¿Jane?- Sirius palideció, de pronto y sin previo aviso, agitó su mano vigorosamente delante de la cara de Jane, ella no hizo ni movimiento. Pero si podía notar el calor que desprendía su cuerpo aún estando su mano a varios centímetros de ella. Pero eso ahora no era importante- ¡esta ciega!- gritó alarmado

-Es lógico- añadió Lecter- es un efecto de la poción que le he aplicado- Jane pensó que ahora que no podía ver le era más fácil detectar la insignificante vacilación que había en la voz de su mentor, y el pánico en la de Sirius, le encantaba la voz de Sirius, tan profunda, tan oscura.. tan varonil

-No hay de que preocuparse- jadeo Jane _"¿dónde esta Sirius?"-_ mañana volveré a ver... ahora solo necesito dormir

-¡pero...- empezó el animago moreno

-¿y el... hombre que había aquí contigo?- preguntó Lupin de pronto

-Se ha ido- se adelantó Lecter a Jane, que se estaba mordiendo el labio con los ojos cerrados. De pronto empezó a frotar su mejilla contra el tórax de Miguel

-¿qué estaban haciendo aquí fuera con un hombre no registrado en la fiesta?- intervino Nick

-No es de su incumbencia- le cortó Lecter- Miguel, lleva a Jane a su cuarto. Necesita descansar. Avisa a Lis y Gwen... ellas saben que hacer, y sal de allí pronto- le advirtió

Sirius se sentía impotente, allí había pasado algo que no era capaz de entender, y que todas las personas involucradas estaban tratando de ocultar. La ceguera de Jane, la fiebre, su agotamiento extremo, la mirada preocupada de Van Helsing... algo fallaba en aquel cuadro del que se sentía excluido, tanto o mas de lo que se sentían James, Lily y Remus, porque nunca antes se había planteado que Jane tenía una vida de la que él conocía muy poco, y que sin embargo, los que estaban allí con ella parecían compartir.

Un sentimiento de impotencia y frustración llegaron a él cuando vio como Miguel se ponía de pie con Jane entre sus brazos, ella se agarraba a él con fuerza acariciándole la espalda. Van Helsing desapareció entre la oscuridad hacia las cocinas de la casa. Hubiera querido ser él quien la llevara, quien la cuidara esa noche a pesar de todo... y sin embargo, nunca se había sentido tan lejos de Jane como en aquellos momentos.

* * *

La fiesta había terminado hacia unas horas, casi todos estaban acostados en sus cuartos durmiendo tranquilamente, pero una figura permanecía en la penumbra de su cuarto mirando hacia el vacío. Hacia un rato que sus amigos se habían marchado del cuarto, habían pasado varias horas haciendo conjeturas sobre lo que le había pasado a Jane, Lupin les había contado que la había visto besarse con aquel hombre, y como luego habían llegado el resto de hombres, pero no habían alcanzado ninguna conclusión lógica. Aunque había algo de lo que estaban seguros, Jane no había tenido una crisis asmática, las habían visto en el colegio y sabían reconocerlas. Había otra cosa, pero si algo tenían claro, es que Jane les estaba ocultando algo.

Sirius se levantó de la cama caminando hacia la ventana para mirar al exterior, el amanecer estaba cerca, el sol estaba empezando a romper en el horizonte, pero el día no estaba trayéndole ninguna respuesta, al contrarío solo conseguía confundirlo más. Se dio media vuelta, a grandes zancadas y vestido solo con un pantalón de pijama negro salió del cuarto rumbo a la habitación de Jane... quizá allí encontraría algo

El pasillo estaba tenuemente iluminado por los rayos de sol que se colaban a través de las ventanas, avanzó sigilosamente hasta el pasillo superior. Todo estaba en silencio, un silencio mortal. Finalmente llegó hasta el cuarto de Jane, se detuvo unos momentos en la puerta con la mano sobre el trabajado picaporte, suspiró... solo quería verla, saber que estaba bien. Nada más... cruzó a su interior.

Un fuerte olor saturó su nariz en escasos momentos, avanzó entre la oscuridad y sintió la fría brisa de la mañana acariciando su torso desnudo. Un fuerte olor a alcohol de romero, lavanda, azahar, menta y alcanfor llegó hasta su nariz..., pero había algo más, ese olor estaba mezclado con violetas. Avanzó entre la penumbra hacia la enorme cama que había junto a la ventana. Su corazón se encogió antes de empezar a saltar con fuerza en su pecho..., la garganta seca casi no le dejaba respirar.

Jane estaba acostada en la cama algo pálida, con los ojos cerrados... dormida, respirando acompasadamente. La contempló con cuidado, nunca en su vida había visto nada tan bello y sensual como aquello.

Su cabello rizado y suelto estaba esparcido por todo el cojín sin ningún orden, el sol que entraba por la ventana le arrancaba destellos tan dorados como el oro. Su rostro blanquecino, sus ojos cerrados, los labios y mejillas sonrosadas irradiaban una paz y tranquilidad que no había visto nunca. Siguió con sus ojos la elegante línea de su cuello, sus hombros, los brazos de Jane estaban reposadas a cada lado de su cuerpo.

Siguió por su cuello hasta llegar a una suave tela de lino blanca muy escotada que le permitía ver el nacimiento de sus pechos, peor había más, esa tela era tan liviana que le permitía ver dos aureolas más oscuras que el resto de la piel, dos marcas que se elevaban sobre el resto de su cuerpo, el impulso de tocar tanta belleza le sacudió con fuerza... pero no podía corromper algo tan puro con sus manos...

Sus ojos siguieron bajando a lo largo de su vientre, su ombligo era perfectamente visible a través de la tela, al igual que un ligero vello castaño en el monte de venus. La tela apenas alcanzaba la mitad de sus muslos, y Sirius se alegró de que desapareciera, porque las piernas más largas que había visto en su vida se materializaron frente a él, bajó por sus rodillas y piernas hasta sus pequeños y delicados pies... un suspiro escapó de sus labios. (_NA: eres tu el príncipe azul que yo soñeeeee... eres tu el príncipe azul que esperaba y al fin encontreeeeee_)

Con cuidado se acercó a la cama, y se sentó sobre ella, estaba caliente, pero Sirius no lo notó, no podía apartar la mirada de Jane, de su hermoso rostro dormido, tranquilo... no pasaba nada si la besaba, ella estaba profundamente dormida. Se inclinó con cuidado, despacio, notaba su respiración acompasada sobre su rostro..., incluso descubrió que seguían ahí esas pequeñas pecas de la nariz, una cicatriz en la barbilla que antes no estaba.

Suspiró con cuidado, los labios sonrosados de Jane le estaban llamando más que la luna a un licántropo. Cerró los ojos antes de cubrir la distancia que les separaba, unió sus labios para notar un calor ardiente que se iniciaba desde la boca de la chica hacia la suya, aún debía tener fiebre, pero una especie de corriente eléctrica que iba hacia su cuerpo le hizo obviar ese dato, sus pulsaciones aumentaron de pronto, entreabrió los ligeramente labios para acariciar con su lengua los de Jane, subiendo por uno, bajando por otro, deleitándose en cada forma, saliente, curva... eran tan perfectos... se separó con cuidado, aún con los ojos cerrados, un quejido ahogado salió de su boca.

Fue abriendo lentamente los ojos para separarse de golpe... Jane le estaba mirando con una extraña expresión en su rostro, sus ojos seguían siendo más oscuros...

-Yo no..., no..., no quería despertarte- una sonrisa torcida apareció en la boca de Jane

-No, desde luego. Prefieres abusar de una pobre chica dormida e inocente- Sirius la miró sorprendido poniéndose en pie. Su voz estaba destilando sensualidad

-¡no!

-¿no?- preguntó Jane sentándose en la cama ligeramente inclinada al apoyarse sobre sus brazos

-¡digo si!

-¿si?

-¡NO¡¡DEMONIOS!

-No grites- le reprendió Jane con suavidad mirándole mientras se mordía el labio inferior

-Me estas confundiendo- protestó él incómodo

-Lo siento- estaba pasándoselo bomba mirando como Sirius le daba la espalda¡¡y que espalda!

Un silencio un tanto incómodo se apoderó de ambos. Sirius permanecía de espaldas pensando algo inteligente que decir cuando llegara la temida pregunta... no se hizo esperar:

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le susurró Jane desde la cama. Sirius se volvió a mirarla. Se giró de golpe otra vez.

Genial, ella estaba en pie, y la camisa de lino se estaba escurriendo peligrosamente por uno de los hombros de Jane dejándole ver más de lo que su salud mental era capaz de soportar sin sufrir un paro cardíaco... ¿por qué el lino se pegaba de esa manera a ese cuerpo¿por qué transparentaba de esa manera¿por qué parecía sudada?

-¿Estas bien?- musitó Jane

-Perfectamente- añadió Sirius volviéndose hacia ella tratando de mirarla únicamente a los ojos, y no al pecho que se marcaba a través de la tela

--¿entonces ya me puedes decir que haces aquí?

-Quería saber como estabas

-Oh!- una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en sus labios- muy bien gracias, aunque podría estar mejor- añadió en un susurro subiendo por el cuerpo de Sirius

-Me alegro- Sirius obvio el último comentario y bajó la mirada hacia el suelo incómodo. ¿porque le miraba así?

Jane seguía en pie mirándole fijamente curiosa. ¿eso era todo¿solo quería saber como estaba¿por qué no se iba¿por qué la había besado¿por qué no la volvía a besar¿porque no le arrancaba el estúpido camisón de una vez¿qué pensaría si se lo quitara ella?. Vio como Sirius levantaba la cabeza, parecía estar pensando algo..., y estaba confundido, conocía las expresiones de sus ojos a pesar de haber pasado mucho tiempo. Eso no era buena señal, no podía dejar que se le escapara. Eso noche no. Lo vio volverse y caminar unos momentos por el cuarto. Se detuvo, miró a su alrededor, se sentó en una silla junto al escritorio. Jane le imitó, quizá se había decidido.

Sirius se volvió a levantar para andar de nuevo por el cuarto. Jane trató de contener un bufido de frustración... ¿por qué se paseaba delante de ella solo con un pantalón de pijama que era tan fácil quitarle, o mejor arrancarle a mordiscos. ¿Por qué sus pectorales parecían tan perfectos¿por qué serían más perfectos si ella los tocara¿por qué sabía que no llevaba calzoncillos?... "_no pienses en eso Jane"_ se reprendió mentalmente. Tenía mucho calor. Pero es que le estaba resultando difícil no hacerlo, viendo como el pelo negro de Sirius caía sobre sus hombros desnudos..., como un vello oscuro subía hacia su ombligo marcándose todo a cada paso a través del pijama... "_por favor bésame, tómame... haz algo"_ suplicó Jane mentalmente.

Desesperada, Jane se puso en pie y caminó hacia Sirius, que al volverse de pronto se la encontró cruzada de brazos mirándole como un gato rabioso.

-¿Te lo pasas bien?- le preguntó con sorna

-Yo...

Sirius no terminó la frase, Jane le había agarrado por el cuello, para atraerlo hacia ella con violencia y besarle. Sirius abrió los ojos sorprendido y quieto, consciente del terrible calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Jane que le besaba con una rabia que no había conocido antes... casi no parecía ella, le estaba lamiendo, mordiendo como un animal en celo...

Las manos de Jane se apoyaron en sus hombros, Sirius apenas tuvo tiempo de notar como una de las piernas de Jane se enredaba en las suyas para hacerle perder el equilibrio.

Sirius de pronto se vio sentado en el suelo con Jane de pie delante de él mirándole... nunca sus ojos habían sido tan brillantes, ni tan oscuros como en esos momentos... tenía los labios hinchados de besarle, las mejillas inflamadas, pero Sirius no podía moverse, estaba demasiado sorprendido. Ella se sentó de rodillas frente a él, sin dejar de mirarle, le quitó la camisa blanca de un tirón casi rompiéndola quedando desnuda frente a él.

-¡Jane que...

-¡calla!

Le volvió a atraer por la nuca con demasiada fuerza antes de volverle a besar, de una manera brutal, parecía enfadada, o excitada... o vete tu a saber que, porque estaba empezando a moverse frenéticamente sobre él... haciendo que su cuerpo empezara reaccionar casi de una manera igual de salvaje que ella. Empezó a besarla de la misma manera. Sus manos volaron a la espalda de Jane acariciándola con fuerza.

De pronto, ella separó sus labios bruscamente y tomando sus brazos con una fuerza descomunal los separo de su cuerpo obligándole a echarse hacia atrás, a apoyarlos en el suelo. Sirius la miró sorprendido, sus ojos... había lago raro... notó algo caliente escurrirse entre sus pantalones y comenzar a tocarle.

Ya no pudo pensar nada más, elevó su pelvis hacia aquella caricia brusca y áspera buscando más. Vio como sus pantalones bajaban hasta casi sus rodillas con un hábil movimiento de Jane. Ella le miró fijamente, relamiéndose como un león a punto de comerse a su presa.

Jane soltó su miembro antes de apoyarse en sus hombros y sentarse encima de él. Sirius cerró los ojos jadeando con fuerza, casi de la misma manera que Jane que empezaba a cabalgar con más brío del acostumbrado, más rápida, fuerte, desesperada... casi de una manera bestial.

Sirius sentía que todo era demasiado rápido, abrió los ojos para mirarla. Jane estaba con el entrecejo fruncido, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras saltaba sobre él, entrando y saliendo, sus pechos saltaban en cada movimiento. Quería tocarla, tocarlos... pegar su cuerpo al suyo, pero Jane le tenía cogido firmemente por los brazos impidiéndole moverlos, ella seguía moviéndose como si la vida le fuera en ello, la vio contraer con fuerza los ojos, cerrarlos, extender la cabeza hacia atrás, algo similar a un rugido escapó de sus labios.

Sirius tuvo que cerrar los ojos, Jane estaba empezando a moverse de manera aún más frenética y rápida que antes, podía sentir su cuerpo ardiendo a pesar de la distancia que les separaba. Pero las descargas y contracciones que estaba acumulándose en su cuerpo, los gritos de Jane, sus gemidos, le hicieron cerrar los ojos, aullar con fuerza, moverse contra ella al mismo ritmo... se le nubló la mente, solo sentía el calor del cuerpo de Jane, sus propias pulsaciones, no veía nada, solo sentía.. sentía... la sentía...

Abrió los ojos exhausto, había sido corto, pero intenso, más que nunca antes. Miró a Jane, para llevarse una sorpresa, ella le estaba mirando horrorizada, sus ojos parecían "normales" de nuevo, pero había vergüenza y arrepentimiento en ellos...

-¿Jane?- preguntó Sirius, llevó uno de sus brazos hacia ella hacia su mejilla, por la que empezaba a escurrirse una lágrima

-¡Oh Sirius!- susurró ella mirándole fijamente apoyando sus manos en sus pectorales- lo siento...

-¿qué...

Para horror de Sirius, Jane cerró los ojos despacio, notó como su cuerpo se aflojaba, como el calor se evaporaba enfriando su cuerpo desnudo... como iba quedándose lánguida para finalmente desplomarse sobre él totalmente inconsciente.

-¡Jane!- exclamó Sirius tomándola de los hombros para acostarla sobre su regazo.

La miró asustado, le tocó la frente, sorprendentemente ya no tenía fiebre. Miró su pecho subiendo y bajando de manera acompasada... su rostro estaba tranquilo... un pequeño ronquido lo sobresaltó.. ¡genial, estaba dormida!... y él más confundido que antes de ir al cuarto. ¿qué había sido todo eso?


	28. Cuando la jugadora de quidditch saco alg

**Hola¡¡que susto! por un momento he pensado que no iba a poder actualizar, la pagina no me cargaba el capitulo bufffffff!**

**Gracias a : Niv Riddle (**Muchas gracias por el review... luego comentaré algo en general sobre lo de que Jane se quedó dormida), **xX ashley Xx **(si el pedido de Cat lo veremos, o mas bien lo leeremos desde la primera fila.. ¡merlín tengo que pensar algo grande!. La verdad es que al papi de Jane le ha gustado Sirius, además, él lo ha dicho, no la había oido gemir con nadie así jejejejej**), Clawy** (me alegro de que te gustara el final... ¡eres la única que ha mencionado que era raro... ¡gracias!. ¡pues claro que se enteraran ¡y muy pronto!), **Chris Mcloud** (¡que Jane no se queda dormida por gusto!... jolin, tampoco lo violo por gusto, Bueno un poco si), **Cammiel **(ya vere si meto a snape por ahi... no tenía pensado que apareciera. si no esto se va a hacer más largo que el rosario de la aurora... ¡tu eres la otra que se ha dado cuenta de que había algo raro¡¡gracias, aunque no era lo del interrogatorio, ahi Jane estaba en plenas facultades. En medio de una guerra se tienen que hacer cosas aunque no te gusten especialmente... el en resto si que estaba rara, pero habrá que esperar para las explicaciones), **emma Feltom** (Hola, Gracias por el review... me alegro de que te gustara. la respuesta a todas las preguntas qeu me has echo es si... excepto si lo de que se enterara que le pidio a su padre que lo cuidara... "era una forma de hablar", en plan vigilamelo y si hace algo raro le das una colleja), **Luna Black** (¡Deseo concedico, Jane estaba rara, si... hay una explicación para todo, pero tendrá que esperar un capítulo. Claro que la noche fue rara... Jane era ella pero no era ella), **Saria Black** (Me alegro de qeu te gustaran los capitulos. ¡Espero que los examenes te fueran bien¡¡ahora a descansar!. Bueno el padre de Jane no se lo tomó tan mal ¿no, en el fondo le hizo gracia)

**Bueno, debo decir que me sorprendio bastante que despues de pasarme varios parrafos diciendo: Jane tenía fiebre, el cuerpo de Jane desprendía mucho calor, Jane tenía los ojos más oscuros... que aborde a Sirius como lo hizo y que luego se disculpara..., solo un porcentaje reducido dijera que a Jane le pasaba algo raro... **

**No se si esas disculpas no estaban bien puestas y se entendia que se estaba disculpando porque iba a quedarse dormida, o que no pensasteis en decirmelo en el review... o que no conseguí hacer ver que a Jane, eso de ir a un plano rodeada de muertos no le había sentado bien del todo. En fin... ya me lo direis.. Nos vemos y espero que os guste.**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 28: Cuando la jugadora de quidditch sacó algo más que la escoba**

Cuando Jane abrió los ojos en la cama de su cuarto se sentía un poco aturdida, y algo cansada, pero tenía que moverse, necesitaba moverse. Se puso en pie de un salto en la cama, pero al mirarse al espejo se quedó sorprendida... estaba desnuda. Miró alrededor del cuarto, el camisón de lino estaba en el suelo, y por aquélla habitación parecía que hubiera pasado un ciclón.

Un recuerdo vago llegó a su mente muy vívido... "¡_Sirius_!" jadeó Jane cayendo al suelo de rodillas... _"_Merlín... ¡que he hecho!" musitó escondiendo la cara entre las manos. "_¿qué debe estar pensando¿cómo pudiste Jane, debiste haberte contenido, aguantar... pero sabes que es imposible, cuando estas así nunca has podido ser dueña de tus actos. Cielos, me prometí a mi misma que no volvería a pasar... ¿por qué Miguel no cerró la habitación, sabe que debe hacerlo para que nadie pueda entrar, pero sobre todo para que yo no pueda salir... Oh Sirius, y encima me quedé dormida... ha de estar enfadado conmigo... ¡muy enfadado! Y con razón. No voy a poder mirarle a la cara después de esto."_ Sus pulsaciones aumentaron de pronto, aún tenía algo de calor. Se puso en pie de golpe... "_aún tienes energía acumulada" _se dijo "_pues a quemarla"._ Jane casi corrió hacia la ducha... una ducha bien fría y mucho ejercicio era lo que necesitaba para no volver a cometer una locura...

* * *

Sirius llevaba ya varias horas en pie. De echo estaba en pie desde que había vuelto del cuarto de Jane hacía unas horas, la había dejado acostada contemplándola, esperando el más mínimo cambio, porque allí, sentado en su cuarto se había dado cuenta de que a Jane le había pasado algo, no lograba adivinar que..., lo había repasado todo en su mente desde el momento en que ella había despertado y no hacía más que darle vueltas, tratar de adivinar que era lo que la había vuelto tan salvaje... tan primitiva... ¡si el no se hubiera dejado, ahora podría estar hablando de una violación, pero no podía engañarse, le había excitado mucho el que Jane se abalanzara sobre él como una gata en celo, pero ¿por qué?.

Terminó de vestirse, en unos minutos los aurores se retirarían de la casa y debía estar a punto, aunque en el fondo, antes de irse quería hablar con ella, necesitaba entender que le había pasado, una explicación, algo. Pero sobre todo, no le habían gustado sus ojos arrepentidos justo antes de quedarse dormida. No sabía porque, pero tenía que decirle que le había gustado mucho y que por él... como si quería repetir todas las veces que hiciera falta. Cerró la maleta y se encaminó hacia la salida del cuarto. Quizá ella ya estaría despierta...

* * *

Jane bajó hasta el Hall, la casa seguía estando en silencio, y los últimos restos de la fiesta ya habían sido limpiados. Avanzó entre las esculturas que coronaban el lugar hasta la sala de entrenamientos, justo a la derecha de las escaleras. Estaba oscuro, con un movimiento de varita abrió los grandes ventanales... no tenía ganas de practicar katas con armas, pero algo tenía que hacer para liberar toda esa tensión que aún guardaba en su cuerpo. Al fondo vio el equipo de música... ¿y porque no, a veces Lecter la había obligado a bailar como forma de entrenamiento. Caminó hacia allí y revisó entre los discos... algo movido era justo lo que necesitaba. Bailar hasta caer agotada... pero sobre todo, liberar toda la energía...

* * *

Sirius salió del ala que les habían preparado hacia el cuarto de Jane, tenía una extraña sensación de deja vu al avanzar entre los pasillos. Pero no se detuvo. Cuando llegó a su cuarto vio la puerta entre abierta, cruzó a su interior para descubrir que Jane no estaba. Se sintió frustrado, las dos veces que había ido a verla primero lo sometía y luego desaparecía. ¿Es que no iba a poder hablar con ella antes de marcharse?.

Un sonido le hizo volverse..., quizá fuera su oído perruno, pero unas notas de música llegaban hasta él, reverberando entre los muros de la mansión, se dejó guiar por él, bajó hasta el hall siguiendo el sonido de la música que a medida que avanzaba se hacía ligeramente más fuerte, justo a su derecha vio una puerta entreabierta, se asomó a su interior, vio una sombra moverse al ritmo de la música y cruzó la puerta oculto entre las sombras, donde sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa...

Jane estaba bailando a lo largo de todo el salón, como si en esos momentos el equilibro del mundo libre dependiera de sus movimientos, era como si quisiera escapar de algo, librarse de algo, porque era lo más frenético y agotador que había visto en su vida. Jane bailaba al ritmo de la música, pero incluso a esta le costaba seguir su ritmo, girando mil veces sobre si misma, alargando figuras, levantando piernas, dando saltos, abriéndose de piernas en el suelo para avanzar, levantarse de un salto.

Sirius no estaba preparado para aquello, sabía que Jane bailaba, pero ¿cuándo había aprendido a dar esos saltos?... ¿Porque podía hacer 4 saltos hacia atrás y encadenarlo con un mortal y todo al ritmo de la música, las notas de canción se volvieron frenéticas , Jane giró de puntillas, para de pronto empezar a correr, lanzarse de rodillas y quedar acostada, dar un grácil salto y quedar apoyada como si llevara zapatos de bailarina con todo su cuerpo encorvado hacia atrás, unos segundos antes de erguirse, levantar una pierna para girar y caer al suelo agotada justo cuando acababa la música. Sorprendido empezó a caminar hacia ella que estaba bocarriba en el suelo con los ojos cerrados.

* * *

Jane estaba en el suelo tratando de calmar su respiración, cada vez que cerraba los ojos se veía encima de Sirius y eso la volvía a excitar, tenía que seguir bailando hasta que esa imagen desapareciera de su mente por agotamiento. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan avergonzada. Iba a volver a ponerse en pie cuando una sombra se posó sobre ella. Pensando que sería Miguel que venía a buscarla para la reunión no abrió los ojos antes de añadir:

-Ahora subo, Ya estoy bien

-Me alegra saberlo- añadió Sirius

-¡SIRIUS!- gritó Jane horrorizada poniéndose en pie de golpe dándole la espalda. Ahora no podía enfrentarle... aún estaba demasiado "cargada"

-Jane..., me gustaría hablar contigo

-Siento mucho lo que paso anoche- añadió ella sin volverse hizo un amago de empezar a andar, pero una mano se aferró a su brazo impidiéndole moverse.

Yo no - Jane se volvió de golpe para mirarle. Sus ojos azules y serios se clavaron en ella casi traspasándola- Solo quiero saber porque

-¿por qué que?- inquirió Jane más brusca de lo que quería ligeramente sonrojada

-Porque reaccionaste como una animal en celo- Jane pareció alarmada- no me malinterpretes, no es que me importe- ella se alarmó más y bajó la mirada. Sirius la atrajo del brazo y la rodeó por la cintura antes de levantarle la barbilla con la otra mano- pero sinceramente no parecías tu

-No era yo- musitó ella bajando la mirada

-¿qué quieres decir con eso¿qué te esta pasando Jane?- ella se mordió el labio inferior aun con la mirada baja. Si la levantaba y se encontraba con esos ojos, no iba a poder contenerse.

-Yo no... siento lo que paso. Miguel sabe que ha de cerrar la puerta con llave

-¿pero porque?- Jane apoyó sus manos en los pectorales de Sirius

-No puedo decírtelo

-¡como que no puedes decírmelo!- Sirius la soltó bruscamente y empezó a caminar nervioso- te encontramos casi exhausta, voy a tu cuarto para ver como estas y me agredes sexualmente. Dices que no eras tu, pero no puedes darme una explicación.

-No te oí protestar cuando...

-¡por supuesto que no!- la cortó él mirándola enfadado- créeme tenía las mismas ganas que tu. Pero no de ese modo y quiero una explicación ahora. ¡quiero saber que te esta pasando desde que has vuelto, se que nos ocultas algo y creo que nos merecemos saberlo.

-¡NO PUEDO!- gritó Jane desesperada mientras sus ojos se volvían vidriosos

-¡PORQUE!

-PORQUE LO TENGO PROHIBIDO- le gritó desesperada

-NADIE PUEDE PROHIBIRTE QUE CONFIES EN TUS AMIGOS- Jane se llevó las manos al rostro

-Lo siento. - añadió Jane

-¡ DEJA DE PEDIR DISCULPAS MALDITA SEA!- bramó Sirius golpeando uno de los espejos de la sala que se resquebrajó antes de tomar a Jane por los hombros- ¿qué eres¡¡una prostituta, una mortífaga, una espía de Voldemort!... ¿qué eres Jane?

-Soy una jugadora de quidditch... ¡una simple jugadora de quiddicht!- exclamó dándole un empujón para separarle- una ESTÚPIDA JUGADORA DE QUIDDICHT- terminó gritándole

-¡MENTIRA!. TU NUNCA SERÍAS "SOLO" UNA JUGADORA DE QUIDDITCH... NO ME LO CREO

-Ese es tu problema- Sirius avanzó hacia ella dando varios pasos rápidos. Jane no se movió

-Quiero la verdad y la quiero ahora- le susurró bufando levemente

-¡NO. PUEDO!- le gritó Jane más que harta.

-NO QUIERES QUE NO ES LO MISMO

-¿qué esta pasando aquí?- la voz calmada de Hannibal les hizo volverse a ambos- ¿que es lo que no puedes Jane?- preguntó el anciano receloso

-No era nada- añadió Jane andando hacia él con pose sumisa

-Jane- la voz de Sirius la hizo volverse, era una voz fría y dura

-Lo siento- repitió ella

-Pues no lo sientas, porque voy a averiguar que esta pasando aquí aunque sea lo último que haga...

Lecter tomó a Jane del codo con semblante serío antes de llevarla escaleras arriba. Los aurores ya estaban en el Hall. Sus amigos la miraron sorprendidos, pero Jane no levantó la cabeza, estaba ocultando las lágrimas destrozada. No podía contarle, aunque lo perdiera para siempre. Fue su juramento, pondría en peligro a muchos si lo hiciera...

Sirius salió detrás de ella como si viniera de un entierro. Avanzó hacia sus amigos que lo miraron con semblantes preocupados, pero no dijo nada, simplemente convocó sus cosas y caminó hacia la salida...

* * *

Era bien entrada la noche, todos estaban en casa de James y Lily para cenar. Por fin Sirius les había contado algo de lo que había pasado y todos parecían compungidos cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. Lily fue a abrir y apareció con el profesor Dumbledore en el umbral.

-Espero no interrumpir nada- dijo el anciano con rostro serio

-Nada profesor- respondió James

-Bien. Solo quería deciros que hemos recibido un anónimo alertándonos que el lunes por la noche a las 12 se producirá un ataque en el condado de Bristol.

-¿cree que es prudente fiarnos de un anónimo?- intervino Remus

-No, pero ya lo hemos echo otras veces. Además no podemos arriesgarnos a que sea verdad- añadió el anciano pensativo

-Allí estaremos- añadió Sirius sombrío

-Bien. Pero he venido para alertaros de otra cosa. He citado aquí a una parte de la orden el lunes a las 10.

-¿y eso?- intervino James

-También me he tomado la libertad de citar a Jane como si vosotros la invitarais a cenar

-¿por qué?- preguntó Lily

-He hablado con varios miembros de la orden. Hemos decidido desmemorizarla

-¡QUE!- bramó Sirius poniéndose en pie

* * *

Muy puntual a su cita, Jane llegó al valle de Godric, no pudo obviar el escalofrío que la recorrió al observar la casa, tenía un mal presentimiento. La luz de la cocina estaba encendida, y se veía varias sombras dentro moviéndose de un lado a otro.

Jane con andar inseguro se dirigió a través del sendero de rosales hacia la casa, odiando las sandalias que llevaba en esos momentos que se le llenaban de piedras, no sabía porque, pero esa extraña cita, no le gustaba nada.

Llamó al timbre, y tras unos instantes, la puerta se abrió ante ella apareciendo Lily Potter con semblante serio y preocupado:

-¡Jane!- exclamó algo agitada- que puntual

-Quería ayudar a preparar la cena- repuso ella con una agradable sonrisa

-No tenías que haberte molestado

-No es molestia..- Jane observó que Lily seguía la puerta indecisa, como si no quisiera dejarla entrar- ¿pasa algo?

-No, es solo que... igual... deberías...

-¡Que alegría verte de nuevo Jane!- se oyó una voz procedente del Hall

-Lo mismo digo, señor Director- respondió Jane, se estaba temiendo lo peor.

-Lily, por favor, no dejes a Jane en la puerta. Que pase- añadió con entusiasmo. Lily se apartó levemente sin mirarla a la cara- Por favor Jane acompáñame al salón- le pidió el profesor Dumbledore andando hacia allí.

Jane levantando una ceja le siguió, detrás de ella iba Lily algo abatida, de pronto la casa no parecía tan acogedora como hacía unos días. Ahora solo eran unas paredes, ventanas, puertas, y cuatro vías de escape: la entrada, la puerta de la cocina que daba al patio, la chimenea, y la ventana del comedor.

-Te marchaste pronto el día de la boda. No pudimos cruzar ni dos palabras

-Tenía asuntos pendientes- respondió con ambigüedad

-Pues fue una suerte que no estuvieras en casa cuando atacaron los mortífagos

-Si, lo fue...- (¡por supuesto que estaba en casa cuando atacaron los mortífagos!)

El director se había detenido delante de la puerta cerrada del comedor y con la mano en el picaporte abrió invitándola a entrar. No se sorprendió, pero tuvo que usar sus mejores dotes de actriz para hacerlo abriendo sus ojos desmesuradamente, varias personas allí dentro vestidas de rojo, y de pronto se dio cuenta de las estúpidas sandalias y una minifalda vaquera con camiseta negra a juego, no eran el mejor atuendo para asistir a una reunión con la orden del fénix.

Pero Jane, disimuló muy bien, tan bien que se quedó cohibida en la puerta memorizando todos los detalles, y a las personas que estaban allí, muchos de ellos estaban en la boda aunque los conocía de antes: Mundungus Fletcher (lo recordaba de una vez que había tenido que ayudar a Miguel a evitar que el contrabandista se llevara unos colmillos de vampiro), Hestia Jones, Kingsley Shackelbott, Artemisa Wilson, Greg Kinear, Alice y Frank Longbottom y Alastor Moody del departamento de aurores, y si no se equivocaba allí estaba Tom Tonks del departamento de reversión de accidentes mágicos, los profesores McGonagall, Flitwick y Sinistra, y sus amigos sentados en el sofá, donde fue a completarlo Lily. Sirius estaba en la ventana, se volvió levemente mirándola entre sombrío y enfadado antes de darle la espalda. Albus Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta sonoramente, y Jane se volvió hacia él:

-Supongo que todos conocéis a la señorita Addams, la famosa cazadora de los Tornados- la presentó afablemente- por favor Jane, no te quedes en la puerta. Siéntate en ese sillón

Dumbledore indicó hacia un confortable sillón delante de la chimenea. La puerta del comedor quedaba descartada, tres aurores se habían colocado allí. La chimenea estaba cerca pero con el fuego encendido..., seguramente desconectada de la red flu. 2 opciones de huida: la pared que daba a la cocina era más enclenque que las demás, un buen hechizo de explosión la volaría por los aires sin causar grandes daños en la estructura de la casa. La otra vía de escape, la ventana del salón... tendría que pasar por encima de sus amigos que estaban sentados sin mirarla en el sofá, sin embargo esa era su mejor opción.

Mientras Jane pensaba esto sentada a sus anchas y tan tranquila en el sillón con las piernas cruzadas, varios ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y algunos murmullos llenaron el lugar donde estaban todos reunidos, Jane estaba sonriendo con suficiencia, se había metido en la boca del lobo y a ella le encantaban los lobos: un montón de aurores y miembros del Ministerio... sus amigos sin mirarla, y Jane se temió lo peor, iban a desmemorizarla, sabía que tarde o temprano pasaría desde que Dumbledore la había visto en la boda de Lily y James. Descruzó las piernas, pero con tanta tensión como para saltar desde ahí hasta la ventana. Inconscientemente su mano se fue a la espalda apareciendo la varita., que con disimulo y sin soltarla coloco al lado de la pierna. Debía estar preparada para cualquier cosa que estuvieran tramando, con disimulo deslizó los zapatos ligeramente de sus pies sin llegar a quitárselos.

-Supongo que estarás sorprendida Jane- empezó Dumbledore- yo más que nadie lamenta todo esto, pero tal como están las cosas no podemos arriesgarnos

-Arriesgarse a que...- le increpó Jane

-A que reveles a alguien nuestro secreto- siguió Dumbledore- a que nos delates como miembros de la orden del fénix

-Nunca revelaría su secreto- añadió la chica con voz firme

-Debemos desmemorizarla inmediatamente- saltó Moody confirmando las sospechas de Jane- no se como pudiste permitir que se marchara del colegio sabiendo lo de la orden.- Jane apretó con fuerza la varita

-Ya he expresado mi disconformidad ante esta propuesta- empezó Lily airosa ganándose una mirada agradecida de la castaña- Estoy segura...

-¿Segura de que no correrá a su madre para contarle lo que esta viendo aquí?

-Mi madre esta muerta- repuso Jane haciendo que Dumbledore se volviera a mirarla sorprendido

-¿muerta?- le preguntó. Jane asintió, pero no aclaró nada más

-¡Da igual!- insistió Moody- ella puede ser una seguidora de Voldemort- Jane permaneció impasible al oír el nombre. Sorprendiendo a varios miembros de la orden

-No soy seguidora de...- Jane meditó unos momentos- Voldemort- repuso con firmeza ganándose otras miradas de sorpresa de la orden. Pero algo en Jane estaba empezando a cambiar su expresión, de forma muy sutil.

-A mi ahora lo que mas me interesa es saber porque Atenea esta muerta- cortó Dumbledore el intentó de Moody de replicar

-Eso no es asunto suyo- añadió Jane cruzándose de brazos mirando hacia otro sitio, se oyeron algunos murmullos enfadados. Jane estaba resultando terriblemente insolente al dirigirse así a Dumbledore- además- se volvió hacia las personas del salón- si hubiera querido traicionarles, haría tiempo que podría haberlo echo

-No creo que Jane sea mortífaga. No tiene la marca- intervino Remus

-Si es capaz de ocultar una cicatriz que le cruza la espalda. Es capaz de ocultar la marca tenebrosa- respondió Moody

-Jane no es una mortifaga- intervino Sirius por primera vez- es una... jugadora de quiddictch que solo sabe hacer hechizos para reparar la escoba- Jane se alegró de que Sirius dijera eso... aunque pensara "_otras cosas_" que ella no alcanzaba a adivinar

-No creo que ella suponga un peligro. Los mortífagos nunca se interesan por blancos tan poco importantes- intervino Kingsley "_cierto, solo lo hacen los hombres lobo"_ resonó en la cabeza de Jane

-Y sin embargo ya fue atacada una vez- añadió Hestia Jones- hubiera sido una desgracia que la capturan aquel día

-Eso es cierto. Además varios mortífagos, saben que ella es amiga vuestra- empezó el señor Tonks con semblante serio mirando a Lily y los demás- podrían secuestrarla para sacarle información sobre la orden. Cuanto menos sepa mejor

-Yo no se nada de su estúpida orden- saltó Jane enfurruñada

-Sabes que existe y sabes quienes somos. Eso es mucho- dijo Moody

-Querrá decir que ahora se seguro quienes son... antes de esta reunión solo podía suponerlo... por tanto traerme aquí ha sido una estupidez- Varios miembros la miraron fastidiados, pero Jane había empezado a hablar y ahora no le daba la gana callar- lo cual es prueba fehaciente de que son bastante ignorantes tratando de mantener en secreto sus identidades... túnicas rojas, rostros descubiertos... aurores. Bastaría con que cualquiera de los mortífagos que tiene Voldemort infiltrados en el Ministerio pusiera una bomba muggle en el cuartel de aurores, no es difícil acceder... la orden quedaría mermada con facilidad

-¿eso es lo que Voldemort piensa hacer?- preguntó Moody serio andando hacia ella amenazante, Jane sonrió burlona

-No tengo ni idea de lo que Voldemort quiere hacer. Es lo que yo haría si quisiera acabar con ustedes...

-No es un buen plan. El Misiterio lo detectaría- añadió Dumbledore...

-¿Ah si?- musitó Jane sonriendo con suficiencia- bastaría una simple escoba... rellena de nitroglicerina... una brújula incorporada como temporizar, y una pequeña chispa... cualquiera puede acceder al departamento mientras sea mago... y no sería necesaria ni la varita...

-Parece que has pensado mucho en ello

-Se me acaba de ocurrir señor Shackelbot- respondió Jane con desprecio- imagine lo que podrían idear los mortífagos si no despreciaran por sistema cualquier cosa muggle.

-Y sin embargo tu pareces muy informada- añadió Tom serio

-He viajado mucho- respondió ella ambigua- me he mezclado con gente que les pondría los pelos de gallina

-¿Una chica como tu mezclada con gente de mala calaña?- por primera vez Mundungus Fletcher intervino con una sonrisa contemplándola burlón- te calarían enseguida

-Pues hasta donde yo se... a usted no se le permite el paso en ciertos ambientes- le retó Jane con semblante serio- ¿no trató de robar polvo de colmillos de vampiro y escapó gracias a la intervención de unos extraños?

-¿cómo sabes eso?- preguntó Fletcher entre alarmado y sorprendido

-Porque estaba allí esa noche... no me vio ¿a que no?- respondió Jane con sorna- yo si se camuflarme a diferencia de otros

-¿estabas en un bar de vampiros?- preguntó Sirius atónito...

-Vampiros, licántropos, banshees, traficantes... todos son iguales- añadió mirándole fijamente

-¡Pero eres una jugadora de quidditch!- exclamó James

-Eso dicen...

-Esta chica sabe más de lo que aparenta. Propongo que la interroguemos y la desmemoricemos luego- añadió Moody apoyado en la chimenea mirándola de manera tétrica con su nuevo ojo girando como un loco

-Tranquilo ojito saltón- añadió Jane sarcástica volviéndose hacia él... su ojo giraba frenético- ¿o debería llamarle _ojoloco_ Moody?- pese a la tensa situación varias personas rieron por lo bajo

-Eres una insolente- la reprendió el viejo auror irguiéndose en la chimenea

-¡Basta!- exclamó Dumbledore. Jane fijo su mirada en el encontrándose con sus ojos azules tras las gafas de media luna... Jane volvió a sonreír. La estaba mirando fijamente y sin parpadear

-Eso no le va a funcionar- terminó Jane casi cantando alargando la "a" juguetona mirando a Dumbledore con una sonrisa burlona

-¡sabes oclumancia!- exclamó el anciano sorprendido por primera vez

-Un poco...

-Se necesita algo más que saber un poco de oclumancia para que Dumbledore no pueda leer tu mente- intervino McGonagall

-Oh por supuesto. No me atrevería a pensar que el mago más grande de todos los tiempos no puede leerle la mente a un pobre chica que solo juega al quiddicth, pero quizá el que sea médium influye en algo

-¿médium?- exclamó Remus. Sirius por el contrarío frunció el entrecejo... eso explicaba muchas cosas, aquellas veces que Jane empezó a hablar sola..., como todos le seguían la corriente. Quizá no estaba tan sola después de todo y era verdad que su padre estaba con ella... ¿estaría ahora sola?

-Si... herencia de familia. Aunque debo decir que algo mermada a través de generaciones. Mi bisabuelo si que fue uno de los grandes. Yo, de momento solo me protejo de agresiones externas a mi mente, de vez en cuando alguien del otro mundo viene a visitarme, me elevo a un plano superior... lo normal.

-Los mediums tienen fama de magos oscuros... nadie se fía de ellos. Son peligrosos- musitó la profesora Sinistra

-Oh... y hacen bien... y si a eso le sumamos que por mi sangre corre la magia oscura por parte de madre... hace una combinación letal- Jane empezaba a estar bastante fastidiada de todo eso.

-Dumbledore- Kinsley le miró serio- la chica es demasiado peligrosa como para dejarla con tanta información... hemos de desmemorizarla ahora mismo.

-¡no voy a dejar que me desmemoricen un montón de aurores incompetentes!- saltó Jane de pronto con voz firme y decidida..

Todas las caras se volvieron hacia ella sorprendidas, el silencio más absoluto y aplastante reinó en el salón. El cambio de Jane era más evidente que nunca, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Sirius supo que esa chica que tenía delante podía ser mortalmente peligrosa.

Parecía mucho más alta y decidida en aquel rincón del salón, sus ojos estaban brillando con fuerza, salvajes, poderosos, su aura parecía haberse expandido, incluso no tenía ese aspecto supermodelo, a pesar de la ropa, ahora parecía salvaje, fuerte, con esa mirada fría y calculadora, era una mirada profesional, una mirada de tener controlada la situación.

-¿cómo nos has llamado enana?- preguntó Kingsley sacando la varita al ponerse en pie apuntándola

-Incompetentes...- repitió Jane como si tal cosa

-Somos el mejor grupo de aurores que ha habido en años

-¿en serio?- preguntó Jane con rintintin y una sonrisa retorcida en la boca.- Pues varios miembros de ese grupo de aurores fueron capturados por un montón de hombres lobo... ¿no eras tu el que clamaba por su vida cuando iban a sacrificarte como lección al resto de presos?

-¡tu no puedes saber eso si no eres mortífaga o licántropo!- todos estaban en pie de pronto varitas en mano, excepto Sirius, Remus, James y Lily

-Vamos a calmarnos- empezó Sirius- hay muchas formas de que Jane se haya enterado de eso. No cometamos una locura

-No nos deja leer su mente, no quiere decirnos como lo ha averiguado, nos insulta, amenaza con destruirnos y encima ha visto nuestros rostros- exclamó Moody- y es médium

-¡Albus!- exclamó Lily pidiendo con la mirada que detuviera a los presentes.

Jane permanecía sentada con la varita oculta esperando su momento... Dumbledore parecía estar pensando en algo... Jane no podía arriesgarse, tenía que caldear más los humos para huir en medio del desconcierto.

-Dime Kingsley... ¿Por qué te eligió Greeyback¿quizá porque sabía que tienes dos preciosos hijos que no dudarían en correr a vengar a papa ..., serían buenas presas para él... para cualquiera.- terminó Jane con una sonrisa triunfante.

-¡Obliterar!- gritó Kinsgley apuntando a Jane

Todo ocurrió en escasos segundos, Jane se había puesto en pie varita en mano creando un poderoso muro de color azul contra el que se estrelló el hechizo de Fletcher. Giró sobre si misma para ver como Moody le lanzaba una maldición paralizante que esquivó con facilidad antes de devolverle un hechizo de piernas de gelatina que le dio de lleno haciéndole caer al suelo. Se escondió detrás del sillón donde un incendio golpeó con fuerza

-Tordum- exclamó Jane saliendo de atrás corriendo hacía una de las mesas aturdiendo a dos aurores allí presentes. Se estaba acorralando contra la pared del salón ella sola

-Expelliarmus- gritó Hestia

-Protego- exclamó Jane deteniendo el rayo- tarantallegra- replicó

-Menuda puntería- musitó James mientras veía a Jane rodar por el suelo al esquivar un nuevo hechizo aturdidor

-Hemos de hacer algo- exclamó Sirius sacando la varita sin saber a quien atacar

-No lo hace mal para ser solo una jugadora de quidditch- dijo Dumbledore a su lado observando como Jane se atrincheraba detrás de la mesa-. Dejadla... quiero ver que es capaz de hacer contra un puñado de aurores

--Pero...- empezó James

-Creo que Jane es más de lo que dice ser... dejadla. No dejaré que le hagan daño.

Un nuevo hechizo partió la mesa en añicos. Jane tuvo que lanzarse al suelo mientras un hechizo rojo pasaba por encima de su cabeza. Necesitaba una maniobra de distracción... sonrió para sus adentros apuntándose con la varita musitó "_partium replicant corpus"_.

Todos los aurores se habían quedado quietos tras el último hechizo lanzado..., Jane debía estar oculta detrás de lo que quedaba de mesa. Inmediatamente la chica salió corriendo donde estaba escondida hacia la chimenea esquivando algunos hechizos, pero fue demasiado lenta y uno de ellos la golpeo de lleno en la espalda cayendo al suelo bocabajo cuan larga era produciendo un tétrico y sordo golpe. Todos quedaron en silencio observando el cuerpo de Jane. Alastor se acercó a ella dándole una pequeña patada en la mano... todos los aurores caminaron hacia allí.

-¡Jane!- gritó Sirius levantándola del suelo para darle la vuelta... ahogó un quejido de sorpresa. Una cara sin rostro estaba frente a él...- ¿qué demonios...- el cuerpo de Jane se volatilizó entre sus manos.

El sonido de unos pasos veloces los hicieron volverse a todos, para ver como una segunda Jane corría saltando sobre el sillón y se lanzaba por la ventana rompiendo el cristal en añicos.

-Inmediatamente todos los aurores volvieron a sacar sus varitas y corrieron hacia la puerta.

Jane lanzó un gemido al rodar por el suelo, se incorporó levemente, tenía un gran cristal metido en el brazo, lo arrancó y se puso en pie saltando la pequeña balustrada de la marquesina corriendo hacia la oscuridad de la noche, oyó algunos hechizos volar en su dirección que se impactaron justo a la altura de sus pies...

-Noooo- conoció la voz de Sirius a sus espaldas y vio como un rayo que volaba hacia ella cambiaba su dirección bruscamente.

Sin detenerse ni un momento... desapareció en la oscura noche.

Sirius tomó del cuello a Kingsley que era el último que le había lanzado un hechizo a Jane.

-¡como te has atrevido a atacarla!- bramó enfurecido

-¡esa chica es peligrosa!- exclamó Kingsley mirando a Sirius algo asustado.

-¿Peligrosa, erais un montón contra ella... es vergonzoso

-Lo más vergonzoso- se oyó la calmada voz de Dumbledore- y sorprendente a la vez, es que la señorita Addams, una simple jugadora de quiddicth haya sido capaz de salirse de rositas en un duelo contra varios de los mejores aurores del Ministerio

-Y convocar un hechizo de partición del cuerpo- añadió la profesora McGonagall- hay magos con años de experiencia que son incapaces de hacer algo así.

-Cierto, y ahora Sirius, suelta a Kingsley. Debemos partir hacia el punto de reunión. Mas tarde discutiremos todo esto..., con ella espero.

* * *

La orden del fénix al completo se encontraba en los jardines Hogwarts para partir hacia su destino. Les había llegado un informe con remitente anónimo sobre un ataque a Bristol, y si no les habían engañado, faltaban escasos 10 minutos para que empezara la acción. Por lo que los magos, desaparecieron en la noche encabezados por el profesor Dumbledore.

Cuando tocaron con los pies en el suelo, James, Lily, Remus y Sirius miraron a su alrededor, estaban demasiado aturdidos por los recientes acontecimientos en casa de James y Lily

Era una oscura noche... muy oscura, solo las luces de las casas iluminaban levemente el lugar... el bosque frente a ellos tenía un aspecto tenebroso mecido por una suave y fría brisa.

Rápidamente fueron a ocupar sus puestos. Observaron el lugar estudiándolo, buscando sus puntos débiles, localizaron los trasladores puestos por la orden en caso de que tuvieran que huir. Solo Sirius permanecía sentado en el suelo meditando, pensando en lo que había visto, en lo que había oído aquella noche...

-¿Ninguno piensa decir nada de lo que ha pasado?- preguntó Remus fastidiado

-¿te refieres a lo de Jane?- preguntó James. Remus asintió

-Creo...- empezó Sirius- que la Jane de esta noche, y la de la mansión de los Tornados, es la auténtica. Me cuadra más... con todo

-Y eso, no hace sino confirmar que nos oculta algo- musitó Lily como pensando en voz alta- ¿pero el que?

-¿por ejemplo que es médium?- añadió James sarcásticamente

-Aún no lo puedo creer- musitó Remus- los médium están en contacto con los seres del mas allá. Dicen que los hay tan poderosos que son capaces de lograr que las almas en pena que vagan por la tierra ataquen a los vivos.

-No creo que Jane haga algo así- protesto Sirius- a mi lo que me ha sorprendido, es su puntería, rapidez... y los hechizos que ha ejecutado han sido espectaculares.

-Y tanto... su hechizo de partición corpórea ha sido...- suspiró Lily

-Pero nos oculta algo- la cortó James- y debe ser algo gordo si durante tiempo ha estado fingiendo no ser lo que en verdad es.

--¿no pensareis que es mortífaga verdad?

-Es una posibilidad- suspiró Remus- después de todo, parece llevarse muy bien con Lis... y todos sabemos las creencias que tenía esa chica en el colegio, al igual que si madre.

-¡Jane no es mortífaga!- saltó Sirius enfadado- tiene que haber otra cosa. Una explicación lógica a todo esto.

-Eso espero Sirius- suspiró Lily- pero Jane no se ha portado de manera inocente. Nos ha estado ocultando muchas cosas.

-Tendría motivos para hacerlo- protestó Sirius.

Una ruido un la noche les hizo guardar silencio a los 4. Miraron a su alrededor. Lily notó como una mano se cerraba justo sobre la suya en un apretón cariñoso, y a la vez, preocupado. Se volvió hacia James.

-Lily, prométeme que tendrás cuidado- le susurró el chico

-No te preocupes- añadió ella- recuerda que soy una auror cualificada

-Tengo un mal presentimiento esta noche- añadió James mirándola fijamente

-No te preocupes cornamenta- dijo Sirius- no perderemos de vista a la pelirroja bajo ningún concepto

-No os preocupéis por mi, puedo apañarme sola- añadió ella ligeramente enfada.

-¡Callad!- susurró Remus- creo que ahí vienen

Los cuatro se pusieron a observar como en medio de la noche unos 25 mortífagos aparecían de la nada. Se pusieron alerta esperando la señal para atacar... no iban a permitirles que destruyeran ese complejo solo por que hubiese una gran cantidad de magos de padres muggles allí... y mucho menos si esos magos eran niños...

Vieron como los mortífagos vestidos de negro avanzaban por la calle hacia una de las casas. Miraron a su alrededor, y uno de ellos sacó su varita lanzando un hechizo contra un centenario árbol cercano, provocando una gran explosión que asustó a los vecinos... esa fue la señal que estaban esperando los miembros de la orden del fénix... el cruce de hechizos se inició.

Sirius con un grito salió de su escondite e inmediatamente empezó a luchar con uno de los mortífagos que reía con ganas... James, Lily y Remus le imitaron entrando en la batalla. Pero no era una situación fácil...

* * *

Escondidos en el bosque, cinco personas vestidas de negro observaban la escena... gracias a aquel fantástico interrogatorio el día de la fiesta, sabían que posiblemente sería necesaria su presencia esa noche, pero solo intervendrían en caso de que fuera necesario, en caso de que hubieran problemas.. porque los mortífagos no eran su especialidad... ellos mataban otro tipo de seres.

La figura más pequeña de las cinco se desplazó hacia su derecha observando a cuatro magos vestidos de rojo que luchaban juntos, apoyándose entre ellos, cubriéndose las espaldas... ¡como le hubiera gustado estar ahí con ellos, en lugar de permanecer oculta tras un árbol esperando no tener que intervenir si no era necesario, rezando para que esos cuatro magos se mantuvieran con vida...

-¿algún problema Ice?- le preguntó el hombre más alto

-No

-Recuerda que no podemos intervenir a menos que sea necesario

-Lo se, no hace falta que me lo repitas- añadió ella con fastidio apretando con fuerza las mangas del abrigo al ver como una chica pelirroja era apartada del grupo...

* * *

Lily estaba luchando con uno de los magos encapuchados todo lo mejor que podía, pero era muy bueno... tenía que estar muy atenta si quería vencerle... esquivó uno de los hechizos aturdidores, para luego lanzarlo ella... miró a sus amigos, la había alejado de ellos con mucha maestría... siguió luchando.

Un escalofrío subió por su espalda, se volvió rápidamente... otro mortífago había aparecido justo detrás, a unos escasos metros... esquivó el hechizo rodando por el suelo y se puso en pie... pero en ese preciso momento recibió la maldición cruciatus sobre su cuerpo... sintió algo parecido a sus huesos resquebrajarse, apretarse, enredarse... unos gemidos ahogados salieron de su boca... ¡no iba a gritar!

-Eres muy valiente sangre sucia- susurró una voz que arrastraba las palabras

-Lucius- murmuró Lily tratando de ponerse en pie con la respiración entrecortada

-Ya te avisamos en el colegio, te advertimos que te cubrieras las espaldas- dijo una voz de mujer- ¿qué harás ahora sin tus amiguitos?.

-Sois unos cobardes. Dos contra uno- añadió Lily de rodillas desarmada mirándolos fijamente

-Si... pero tu vas a morir- susurró como una serpiente Lucius Malfoy

* * *

James aturdió al mortífago contra el que estaba luchando, lo ató y miró a su alrededor... sintió como algo ácido le bajaba por la garganta, el pánico inundaba su cuerpo... ¿dónde estaba Lily?.

Recorrió el campo de batalla con la mirada... ahogó un quejido. Lily estaba de rodillas a 500 m de él totalmente fuera de su alcance junto al oscuro bosque... se hubiese podido morir de desesperación en esos momentos, lo habría echo.

* * *

La pequeña figura del bosque oscuro estaba en pie debatiéndose entre ir o no, los demás estaban demasiado lejos... no alcanzarían a la pelirroja:

-Ni se te ocurra- oyó que le susurraba el hombre

-No puedo dejarla morir...

-¡nos pondrás en peligro!

Vio como uno de los encapuchados, levantaba la varita en el aire, casi pudo sentir como la muerte cortaba la oscuridad de la noche. En ese momento no lo pensó, no podía pensar en nada... cuando el segundo mago levantó su varita y la chica pelirroja se puso en pie cerrando los ojos... empezó a correr

-JANEEEE- gritó el hombre

* * *

Lily cerró los ojos... si iba a morir, lo iba a hacer con dignidad, no iba a correr, no iba a huir ni a suplicar por su vida. Su pensamiento se fue directo hacia James... sus ojos marrones, su sonrisa...sus besos, sus caricias... sonrió cuando la maldición imperdonable corrió hacia ella, verde y maléfica como el infierno...

Lily notó como algo impactaba contra su cuerpo derribándola, cayéndole encima, casi notó como la muerte pasaba de largo... abrió los ojos para descubrir una figura vestida de negro sobre ella...

James empezó a correr hacia allí... gritando el nombre de Lily desesperado... algo lo hizo detenerse , una pequeña figura vestida de negro salida del bosque en veloz carrera, se lanzó contra Lily derribándola, apartándola del peligro... le volvió el alma al cuerpo y siguió corriendo...

La figura de negro se levantó de encima de Lily en escasos segundos con un movimiento muy ágil y le dio la espalda, no era muy alta, ni corpulenta, pero estaba erguida mirando a Lucius y Bellatrix.

-¿Así que este es el secreto de la fuerza de los mortífagos? Atacar de dos en dos y por la espalda

Lily se quedó rígida, a la figura no se le veía la cara pues llevaba un sombrero de ala ancha y el rostro parcialmente cubierto con un pañuelo, pero su voz se le hacía familiar, aunque amortiguada por el pañuelo era incapaz de reconocerla... y ahora sabía que era una mujer.

-¿y tu quien eres?- preguntó Bellatrix

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- respondió ella insolente poniendo los brazos sobre sus caderas por debajo del abrigo, siempre de espaldas a la pelirroja

-Lily se puso en pie con el tiempo justo para notar como James llegaba hasta su lado dándole un abrazo. Sirius llegaba tras él.

-¡Tu eres la cazadora de hombres lobo!- exclamó de pronto Lucius

-Veo que me conocéis... Greyback os habrá hablado de mi

-Has tenido mucho valor salvando a esta sangre sucia...- empezó Bellatrix.

La figura se volvió hacia su derecha... lo estaba oyendo, con unos grandes reflejos dio un salto hacia atrás esquivando una zarpa aparecida de la nada.

La imponente figura de un hombre mitad lobo mitad humano estaba ante ella, tenía un aspecto mucho más aterrador el semihumano que el lobo, pero era más débil. Oyó los gritos de los miembros de la orden.. una manada de esos engendros les estaba atacando. 4 figuras más salieron del bosque rumbo a la batalla... una de ellas se detuvo y miró a la chica:

-Si necesitas ayuda silba- añadió divertido antes de correr con el resto

Sirius observó a la chica, había sacado (o echo aparecer) unos puñales que sostenía en cada mano:

-¿vas a luchar conmigo pequeña?- susurró el hombre lobo.

Lucius y Bellatrix reanudaron la batalla lanzando hechizos a James y Lily, al mismo tiempo que el semihumano atacaba a la chica. Una batalla encarnizada empezó entre ellos bajo la atenta mirada de Sirius que observaba cada movimiento de la chica fascinado.

Puede que no fuera muy fuerte, pero era terriblemente rápida, más incluso que el licántropo. Esquivaba sus ataques con maestría... y lanzaba otros tantos contra él... era más que buena, era fantástica... de una de sus manos desapareció uno de los puñales que llevaba para dar paso a su varita y lanzar un potente hechizo a la bestia derribándola..., observó curioso a esa criatura.

Sirius oyó un grito procedente de la chica, se volvió para ver como otro semihumano la tenía inmovilizada. La chica trató de soltarse revolviéndose sobre su atacante. Mientras, semihumano se había puesto en pie y corría hacia ellos sacando sus enormes garras.

Sirius no se lo pensó un momento, ni tan solo dudó. Sacó la varita y corrió a ayudar a la chica que en ese momento se soltaba bruscamente del hombre lobo, que al intentar retenerla la cogió del abrigo que llevaba quedándose en el camino... la chica esquivó al hombre lobo que venía hacia ella con un hábil movimiento y tropezó con Sirius cayendo los dos al suelo...

Sirius instintivamente, trató de sostenerla por la cintura para que no se hiciera daño..., quería protegerla a toda costa. El sombrero voló lejos y una mata de cabello castaño muy rizado cayó sobre su cara... un olor conocido lo rodeó..., un olor a violetas.

La chica, sin mirarle, giró sobre ella misma para ponerse en pie totalmente inconsciente de que llevaba el rostro descubierto, su pelo castaño de rizado rebelde bailó al son del viento cuando se levantó volviendo a enfrentar a los dos hombres lobo que aturdidos por el golpe se ponían en pie en ese momento.

Una explosión les hizo volverse... los mortífagos huían despavoridos de allí al igual que el resto de semihumanos. Por lo que los dos licántropos desaparecieron en el bosque.

Sirius, aún demasiado aturdido como para decir nada, permanecía en el suelo viendo a la chica de espaldas observar como se marchaban los lobos... Iba vestida totalmente de negro, unas botas con un poco de tacón de acero hasta las rodillas, por encima se veía un pantalón del mismo tono que se ceñía a cada una de sus peligrosas curvas... su contorneada cadera, su pequeña cintura. La parte de arriba era un corsé de cuero, su pecho subía y bajaba sostenido por aquella firme jaula negra, unos brazaletes hasta los codos cerraban el cuadro... Sus cabellos le llegaban hasta casi la mitad de la espalda. Abierta de piernas con la cadera ladeada se llevó una de sus manos a la cintura mientras el resto de los hombres de negro caminaban hacia ella...

Sirius sintió como el corazón se le encogía al ver su rostro... ese lo conocía perfectamente... y sus ojos... verde-amarillentos que recordaban a los de un gato, felinos, vivos, desafiantes, retadores...

-¿Jane?- salió de la boca de Sirius totalmente atónito. La chica se volvió hacia él saliendo de su ensimismamiento apartándose el pelo de la cara.

-¿te encuentras bien?- le preguntó preocupada agachándose para quedar a su altura

-¡NO!... ¿QUIERES DECIRME QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?- gritó Sirius poniéndose en pie

-¡Jane!- uno de los hombres caminó hacia ella, el más alto de todos ellos- ¿por qué te has descubierto?- la reprendió

-Me tenían inmovilizada y al soltarme se me ha roto el abrigo y me ha caído el sombrero. Os he dicho durante años que eso no era suficiente camuflaje así que no me des la tabarra Peter...

-¡Has abandonado tu posición, nos has descubierto a todos y aún no debíamos intervenir. Te has descubierto y encima esos... esos... monstruos te han visto el rostro... Se lo dirán a Greyback ¡sabes que esta obsesionado contigo desde que os enfrentasteis la primera vez!

-Espera.. espera..- intervino Sirius- ¿cómo que esta obsesionado con ella?

-Quiere convertirla en lobo- añadió uno de los hombres de negro

-¡COMO! TE HAS VUELTO LOCA?... ¿Y QUE HACES TU LUCHANDO CON HOMBRES LOBO?

-No dramatices- contestó Jane- que vosotros lucháis contra mortífgos... alguien os tiene que quitar de encima al resto de criaturas contra las que no sabéis enfrentaros.

-¡Jane!- Lily había llegado hasta ella dándole un abrazo- Gracias por salvarme

-No podía quedarme quieta viendo como te atacaban esos dos...

-¡Cierto!- bramó el hombre más alto- ¡nunca puedes quedarte quieta! Le dije a Lecter que ibas a ser un problema, que no dudarías en correr a ayudar a tus amigos aunque eso nos descubriera al resto!

-¿Y que habrías echo tu!- protestó Jane poniéndose las manos en las caderas

-¡esta es su guerra!

-¡es la de todos!

-¡Vas a recibir un buen castigo por tus actos!

-Aguantaré lo que sea...

-¡te expulsaran de la orden!

-Lo dudo...- Jane se cruzó de brazos ajena totalmente a los reclamos del hombre

-Oh! Habló la niña bonita de los Lecter

-No... ha hablado la única que se ha enfrentado a Greyback y ha vivido para contarlo..., soy la mejor, soy mejor que tu... y lo sabes

-No entiendo nada- musito Remus llegando hasta ellos

Los otros cuatro hombres se lo quedaron mirando en menos de 3 segundos aparecieron dos varitas y una espada, Jane estaba delante de Remus y ninguno de ellos la había visto moverse...

-¿qué creéis que estáis haciendo?- preguntó Jane

-Es un hombre lobo- susurró uno de los hombres

-Guardad las armas ahora...

-¿Por qué le proteges, es un hombre lobo. Nosotros los exterminamos- Jane notó a Remus mirar asustado a sus amigos

-Esta bajo mi protección- Jane se movió adoptando una posición de combate haciendo aparecer dos puñales en las manos- ¿queréis verlo?

-Jane, soy tu superior y te ordeno que te apartes

-Eres mi superior porque los máximos senadores consideran que soy aun joven para el puesto. Aunque todos son conscientes de que hace años que te superé... Peter- añadió Jane con una sonrisita de suficiencia

-¡eres una insolente y una...- Peter avanzó peligroso hacia Jane

-¡Basta!- gritó el hombre que no iba armado descubriéndose el rostro

-¡Van Helsing!- gritó el tal Peter

-Conozco a este hombre.. y ha sido amigo de Jane desde que tenía 12 años. Se que nunca se unirá a Greyback

-¡es un hombre lobo!

-¿pero tu que te crees!- saltó Jane indignada- ¿qué las cosas o son blancas o son negras?. Eres demasiado extremista

-¿qué esta pasando aquí?- Albus Dumbledore había llegado hasta ellos- ¿señorita Addams?

-Hola profesor- saludó Jane sin mirarle para no perder de vista a los tres hombres

-Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos- añadió Miguel- vuestras diferencias entre cazadores de licántropos, no deben ser resultas aquí

Los hombres se miraron entre ellos y guardaron sus armas. Jane y Peter sin perderse de vista también las bajaron y las hicieron desaparecer.

Peter avanzó hacia Jane y tomándola del codo la arrastró hacia el bosque. Sirius vio como Jane se soltaba de él y desaparecía seguida por los demás.

-¿qué ha pasado aquí?- les preguntó Dumbledore- ¿qué hacía Jane con los Iluminati?

-¿Los Iluminati?- preguntó James

-Vamos al cuartel. Allí os lo contaré todo... ¿qué interesante, eso explica muchas cosas

Aún aturdidos por todo lo que había pasado, los miembros de la orden siguieron a Albus Dumbledore antes de desaparecer con suaves "pops".


	29. Jane al desnudo

**Hola, estais de suerte, porque vuelvo a tener todo el tiempo del mundo para escribir. Despues de un mes infernal... ¡estoy de vuelta!**

**Gracias a Chris- McLoud (**aquí tienes más. ¡Pero que impaciente!), **Saria Black** (Bueno, se sabe quien es quien, pero en este capítulo, digamos que se acaban de resolver todas las dudas... de una vez por todas**), Clawy** (¡ma que hace tiempo que no nos vemos por el messenger! Todas las respuestas a tus preguntas... las tienes en el capítulo**), Niv Riddle (**desde luego es mucho mas pero Sirius en el fondo no sabe si estar aliviado o asustado por todo lo que implica. Ya verás**), Luna Black (**me alegro de que te gustara la acción**), xX ashley Xx (**jajajajajjaajjajaja. Cierto solo gime así con Sirius, y pronto lo volverá a hacer

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 29: Jane al desnudo**

Cuando una parte de la orden del fénix apareció en casa de James y Lily, dígase ellos dos, Remus y Sirius. La mansión seguía en un estado deplorable, pero no hacía sino recordarles que Jane era una Iluminati... y una cazadora de licántropos. Sirius avanzó entre los cristales y restos de mobiliario para enderezar el sofá y dejarse caer en él agotado. No cerró los ojos, cada vez que lo hacía veía a Jane luchando contra aquellos engendros... y eso casi le había valido una escisión de su cuerpo al aparecerse desde Hogwarts, donde Dumbledore les había dado la orden de esperarles en la casa de James y Lily.

Observó como James recomponía todo el salón con un golpe de varita, para dejarse caer en uno de los sillones. Lily permanecía en pie junto a la ventana con la mirada perdida entre la oscuridad, y Remus apoyado en la chimenea sin apartar la vista del fuego.

-Bueno, al menos ya sabemos que Jane no es mortífaga- suspiró Lily volviéndose hacia ellos

-Si... y es mucho peor que eso- susurró Sirius llevándose las manos a la cara

-¿peor que ser mortífaga?- pregunto James mirándolo

-¡Pues claro!- exclamó Sirius exasperado mirando a su amigo- antes ha dicho Licántropos, vampiros, Banshees, quimeras... todos son iguales- repitió Sirius las palabras de Jane- ¿te imaginas en que lugares ha estado?... ¿las cosas que habrá echo?

-Prefiero no pensarlo- respondió James dejándose caer en el sofá

-Y además es médium- añadió Remus- con lo cual en la fiesta estaba realmente hablando con su padre

-¿Alguno sabe si un medium después ver un muerto... reacciona de manera rara?- preguntó Sirius de pronto

-Al ver un muerto no- interrumpió Dumbledore cruzando las puertas del comedor- pero al elevar a alguien al plano de los no vivos... si

-No estarás pensando que la noche de la fiesta...- empezó Remus- elevó a aquel hombre que estaba con ella y por eso estaba tan agotada

-¡no estaba precisamente agotada!- replicó Sirius

-¿y como estaba?- preguntó Dumbledore curioso sentándose en el sillón que antes hubiera ocupado Jane

-Bueno...- Sirius se sonrojó- caliente, y energética- añadió ligeramente sonrosado

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Lily

-Porque esa noche fui a su cuarto para ver como se encontraba

-¿y se comporto de modo extraño?- preguntó James. Sirius le miró alarmado sonrojándose violentamente. Dumbledore ahogó una risita

-No dudo que si Jane venía de traer a alguien de un plano superior, estaría muy energética y caliente. El cuerpo de los mediums es como un superconductor... como una esponja que absorbe energía y magia... y que al volver a bajar a nuestro plano elimina el exceso en forma de calor... Supongo que Jane tendría mucha adrenalina para quemar en aquellos momentos. Aunque no soy un experto en el tema. Ella os lo podría explicar mucho mejor...- aclaró Dumbledore. De pronto sonrió- ¡es increíble!- exclamó

-¿El que?- preguntó Lily

-Que sea una Iluminati experta en licántropos y encima médium. No sabía que en su familia lo fueran. Su padre solo era un jugador de quidditch, aunque me parece que en los Tornados nadie es lo que parece

-Eso seguro- musitó James- porque Miguel estaba allí esta noche. Y durante el tiempo que pasamos en la casa había un ala a la que no podíamos entrar.

-La mañana tras la fiesta- siguió Lily- vi a varios de los habitantes de la casa entrar a ese sitio

-¿y que hacías tu allí?- le preguntó James

-En esa casa pasaban cosas raras- empezó Lily- la mañana que estábamos preparando los encantamientos exteriores, vi el campo de quidditch que había detrás del pequeño bosque, me acerqué por si era necesario cubrir la zona con algún hechizo, pero no pude acercarme, un poderoso muro de energía rodeaba la zona... era, me pareció una burbuja temporal o algo así, porque dentro habían algunas personas haciendo extraños ejercicios con lo que parecían armas, pero desde mi perspectiva paracían ralentizadas

-Y por la cocina- empezó Remus- había una puerta que daba a unas escaleras que llevaba a una sala llena de calderos y pociones que no reconocí a simple vista, al menos algunas, porque os aseguro que entre esas pociones había veritaserum, pociones curativas que ya las quisieran en San Mungo y sobre todo antídotos para cualquier tipo de mordedura de criatura mágica.

-Veo que no permanecisteis quietecitos- susurró Dumbledore

-Bueno. Lis estaba allí, y todos sabemos lo que solía pensar esa chica sobre la magia y las personas dignas de practicarla. No nos pareció mal investigar un poco por si era... mortífaga- explicó Sirius

-En su cuarto no habían señales de que lo fuera- dijo James- yo mismo me encargue de registrarlo a fondo... incluso use algunos hechizos para comprobar la presencia de magia oscura.

-Entonces queda claro que ese es el cuartel de los Iluminati en Londres.- afirmó Dumbledore complacido

-¿tienen mas cuarteles?- preguntó Remus

-Por supuesto- afirmó Dumbledore- se dice que la sede central esta en algún lugar de Italia

-¿entonces?- empezó Remus- ¿qué son los Tornados¿alguna clase de tapadera para ellos¿una forma de recaudar fondos?

-Pero todo eso no es posible, yo creía que los Iluminati se extinguieron con la caída de los demonios- añadió Lily- nos salió en el examen del éxtasis de historia

-¿y esa orden no podría seguir en secreto?- intervino Dumbledore. Los 4 se quedaron pensativos- después de todo la orden del fénix también esta resultando una orden clandestina

-Después de esta noche esta claro que están activos- añadió Remus

-Muy activos- siguió Dumbledore- han ser grandes guerreros luchando contra esos licántropos. Aunque el mejor de los que he podido ver era el tal Peter

-Al padre de Jane lo mató un licántropo- dijo Sirius de pronto

-¿en serio?- preguntó Dumbledore

-Si- afirmó Lily- Jane nos contó que cuando tenía 5 años se escapó de casa y la atacó un hombre lobo, y que su padre murió al defenderla. Tenía pesadillas y Lecter la estaba enseñando a luchar contra ellos. En el colegio tenía grandes conocimientos sobre el tema

-Desde luego- afirmó Dumbledore con una sonrisita como si se acordara de algo- justo ese año el éxtasis de DCAO fue sobre licántropos. Jane hizo un examen espectacular.

-No me extraña- añadió James- tendría que haberla visto esta noche

-¿No notasteis nada raro cuando volvió?- preguntó Dumbledore

-Estaba extraña..., no parecía ella- empezó Remus- era como si el espíritu de Lis se hubiera apoderado de su cuerpo

-Y sin embargo- siguió James- otras veces parecía una salvajita. Estábamos algo mosqueados la verdad. Y más después de la entrevista y las fotos de la bludger loca..., no cuadraban con la imagen que nos había estado dando. ¡Pero nunca imaginamos algo así!

-Desde luego que no- intervino Sirius- ¡pero no tenía que mentirnos, pudo confiar en nosotros...- exclamó indignado

-Me lo habían prohibido- una quinta voz se oyó desde la entrada del salón.

Jane, aún vestida de negro apareció en las puertas, se había colocado encima de la ropa un gran suéter de punto verde oscuro con un cuello de barca que resbalaba por uno de sus hombros. Llevaba el pelo suelto y alborotado cayéndole por la espalda. Avanzó hasta el interior del salón para sentarse al lado de Sirius, pero en la otra punta del sofá.

-¿cómo has entrado?- preguntó James

-Se os ha olvidado poner los hechizos protectores- James se puso en pie ante esas palabras- ya lo he hecho yo- lo detuvo Jane. James volvió a sentarse.

-Bienvenida de nuevo Jane- le sonrió Dumbledore

-He pensado que no tenía sentido seguir con la farsa puesto que me han descubierto. Responderé a todas las preguntas que pueda ahora

-¿las que puedas?- preguntó Sirius receloso

-Puedo hablar por mi. Pero no creo que sea sensato hablar sobre el resto de miembros de la orden. Me he escapado del cuartel- añadió ella mirándole fijamente

-¿te has escapado?- repitió Sirius

-Pues si, he contado mi versión de los hechos y ahora lo estará haciendo Peter. Tengo que permanecer en mi cuarto hasta nueva orden... siempre tardan dos días- afirmó Jane

-¿pero y si descubren que no estas?- preguntó Lily

-Miguel es el encargado de vigilarme. Me avisará cuando acabe la reunión- respondió Jane haciendo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia- no es la primera vez que me recluyen por desobedecer una orden directa- añadió como si tal cosa. Sirius tuvo que contener una risita- ¿díganme que quieren saber, y veré si les puedo contestar

-Bien- empezó Dumbledore- ... ¿puedes decirme si Hannibal es un Iluminati?

-La respuesta a esa pregunta es obvia- añadió Jane mirándole fijamente

-Por supuesto, por supuesto- siguió Dumbledore complacido- solo esperaba una pequeña confirmación

-¿desde cuando eres Iluminati?- empezó James

-Desde el día que me marche de Hogwarts. Al ser rechazada para entrar en la academia de aurores, Lecter me contó todo sobre la orden, y me ofreció unirme a ellos. Naturalmente acepté

-¿por qué?- preguntó Sirius- ¿por qué unirte a ellos era mejor que estar con nosotros?- esa última frase sonó con bastante reproche

-Quedarme con vosotros me habría matado- añadió Jane calmada bajando la mirada- Ya habéis oído a Peter esta noche. No puedo estarme quieta... nunca. Obviamente me habríais desmemorizado, pero no soy tonta. Me habría dado cuenta de que algo pasaba. Habría terminado sufriendo al ver como vosotros os marchabais a luchar dejándome atrás. No podía permitir que vosotros os arriesgarais para salvarnos a todos y yo quedarme sentada esperándoos en casa. Eso no ha ido nunca conmigo, y nunca lo hará. Aunque debo añadir que el echo de que mi padre fuera un Iluminati y que además fuera un cazador de licántropos también influenció en ello

-¡Oh Jane!- exclamó Lily- podrías habérnoslo dicho, contárnoslo... algo. En lugar de desaparecer todos estos años

-Los Iluminati, oficialmente no existen. Todo el que entra en la orden tiene prohibido hablar del tema con extraños. Y a todos los que no crecen en su seno, o tienen un cargo interno, se les crea una tapadera: Jane "la simple jugadora de quidditch", es mi tapadera, mi protección, lo que me ha hecho sobrevivir estos años. Hasta ahora nadie había visto mi cara

-Pero hay algo que no entiendo- empezó James- ¿todos los que estabais allí esta noche sois cazadores de licántropos?

-No todos. Pero tened en cuenta que aunque tenemos una especialidad, todos tenemos nociones sobre todas las criaturas que cazamos. Peter y yo si cazamos licántropos. Miguel y uno de esos hombres que no le visteis el rostro son especialistas en vampiros, Max en dragones. Normalmente vamos a las misiones de dos en dos y nunca dos expertos en el tema

-¿y los Tornados?- preguntó Sirius

-Una tapadera. Blanqueamos fondos a través del equipo, y a la vez obtenemos ganancias para seguir con la lucha.

-¿Todas las personas que estaban allí eran...- preguntó Lily

-No todas

-¿Los miembros del equipo?- Inquirió James

-No puedo contestar eso

-¿por qué te llamaron Ice en la casa?- preguntó Remus

-Fue un nombre cariñoso que me puso Miguel una vez. Al final todos me llaman así

-Si pero... ¿hielo?- siguió Remus. Jane esbozó una pequeña sonrisa

-Miguel dice que cuando estoy trabajando me pongo tan profesional que al final parezco un témpano de hielo, dice que en esos momentos soy fría y calculadora..., tanto que si un vampiro me mordiera no saldría ni una gota de sangre.

-Tenías esa mirada esta noche cuando nos estabas insultando- susurró James con cierto reproche

-Bueno, no era mi intención insultaros, pero conseguí lo que quería, enfadaros... una vez mermada vuestra concentración, pude escapar

-Cierto... y de una forma espectacular- añadió Dumbledore

-Se lo diré a Lecter y Miguel, se pondrán muy contentos

-¿Por qué deberían ponerse contentos?- inquirió Sirius

-Lecter fue mi maestro. El me adiestró en todo lo que se. Miguel fue mi compañero de misiones y mi segundo mentor durante tres años. El me enseñó a disfrazarme y mezclarme en ciertos ambientes...

-¿y su mujer no tenía celos de ti?- preguntó Lily- ¿o ella iba con vosotros?- Jane levantó una ceja

-¿Tiene celos de ti James cuando hablas con Sirius o Remus?

-No, pero yo nunca me he ido sola con ninguno de los dos

-Bueno, cuando tienes a un hombre locamente enamorado de ti... sabes que puedes confiar en el perfectamente- Jane sonrió antes de añadir- Además Gwen es única forjando armas, o la tienes contenta o te arriesgas a que se te rompa el puñal a mitad batalla... y eso no es nada recomendable

-Desde luego que no- añadió James

-¿y que hay de tu madre?- preguntó Dumbledore- dijiste que había muerto

-Y así es- afirmó Jane- esa es una historia un poco más larga...

" _Fue hace dos años. Miguel y yo estábamos en Ámsterdam tratando de encontrar a un vampiro renegado para interrogarle y sacarle algo de información sobre las guaridas que se estaban volviendo a formar en Europa. Llegamos hasta un bar de mala reputación, fue algo desagradable, para que nos dejaran entrar, Miguel y yo fingíamos ser un matrimonio con unos gustos un tanto digamos extravagantes. No os podéis imaginar como era aquello, las chicas y los chicos iban paseándose medio desnudos mientras las personas que se encontraban allí se dedicaban a tocarlos, mirarlos. Todo el bar estaba apestado de drogas y alcohol. Miguel y yo avanzamos entre la multitud observando, nos habían dicho que esa noche nuestro vampiro estaría allí. Y entonces la vi. Lis estaba al final del bar, junto con dos hombres que intentaban arrastrarla escaleras arriba. Ella estaba llorando y gritando que la soltaran, pero esos dos no la escuchaban. Mi madre estaba sentada unas mesas más hacia atrás mirándola con una sonrisa en la boca, sin hacer nada por evitarlo..."_ Jane calló unos segundos tomando aire.

-¿Atenea estaba vendiendo a su hija?- preguntó Dumbledore sorprendido

-Como ya sabe mi padre no le dejó ninguna posesión tras su muerte. Así que después de que la despidieran del cargo de directora y de que el rico prometido de Lis la rechazara. Mi madre decidió unirse a las filas de Voldemort. Después de todo, ellas eran de sangre pura. Voldemort las acogió en su seno, les dio ropa, casa y vestidos. Mi madre estaba satisfecha con eso, aunque parece ser que ella no entendía lo que significaba ser mortífaga, porque cuando Voldemort les pidió que empezaran a matar para él, mi madre decidió escapar.

-Pero nadie escapa de las garras de Voldemort una vez dentro- añadió Lily

-Cierto, mi madre pensó que él lugar más seguro para esconderse era un territorio muggle, en lugares que el considerara no dignos...en cierto sentido no iba desencaminada, pero seguían teniendo un pequeño problema...

-No tenían dinero- siguió Sirius.

-Exacto..., yo de todo esto me enteré después. En ese momento solo podía ver a mi hermana pidiendo a esos dos que la soltaran mientras se dedicaban a toquetearla... Miguel me pidió calma. Pero cuando la abofetearon... digamos que tuve suficiente

-E interviniste- añadió Remus

-Por supuesto. Esos dos no volverán a perseguir a una chica con malas intenciones en su vida

-¿Y eso?- preguntó Remus

-¿Recuerdas que en la fiesta dije que había amenazado con convertir a Max en un eunuco si le hacía daño a Lis?- Remus asintió mientras Jane sonreía- pues digamos que desde aquello los hombres Iluminati se toman en serio ese tipo de amenazas viendo de mi. Esos hombres ahora podrían cantar en un coro perfectamente- Los tres hombres pusieron semblantes de dolor mientras Lily reía aprobatoriamente

-¿y tu madre no trató de oponerse?- preguntó James

-Claro que si..., pero lo cierto es que no fue difícil reducirla. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin tomar una comida decente, y creo que el vender a mi hermana al mejor postor fue lo único que se le ocurrió para lograrlo. Por suerte, aquella era la primera vez para Lis y la cosa no causo un daño permanente.

-Pero ¿por qué defendiste a Lis?.. después de todo lo que te hizo- preguntó James

-Porque a pesar de todo...- empezó Sirius- era su única hermana- Jane le miró con una sonrisa

-No os equivoquéis- siguió- Lis no es más que una víctima de la ambición de mi madre. Lis era lo que mi madre quería que fuera para su beneficio propio. Ella no conocía otra vida sino era la de servirla en sus propósitos. Y yo sería igual que ella si no hubiera tenido la influencia de Lecter sobre mi.

-¿y como acabó Lis convertida en Iluminati?- preguntó Lily

-Una vez mi madre estuvo fuera de combate, cortesía de Miguel, Lis estaba tan desfallecida que tuvimos que llevárnosla inconsciente al cuartel de Ámsterdam. Cuando despertó hablamos, parecía arrepentida por su comportamiento. Me contó todo lo que sabía sobre Voldemort, su guarida en Gales...

-¡tu nos enviaste el anónimo diciendo donde estaba junto con los planos del edificio!- exclamó Dumbledore de pronto

-Si... y también les mandé el anónimo de esta noche

-¿y tu madre?- intervino Dumbledore

-Al haber perdido lo único que podía vender... tuvo que venderse ella. Unos meses después me enteré de que Voldemort la había encontrado y asesinado.

-Ya veo- susurró Dumbledore por lo bajo

-Pero dime una cosa- empezó James preocupado- Antes has dicho que nos has pasado información... ¿los Iluminati saben que nos has estado ayudando?

-No lo sabían hasta esta noche.- dijo Jane con una sonrisa amarga

-Pues déjame darte las gracias por tu ayuda- añadió Dumbledore

-No tiene porque dármelas. Creo que algunos Iluminati aun no son conscientes de que la guerra que ellos dicen estar librando, no dista mucho de la que están luchando ustedes.

-Cierto- respondió Dumbledore- ¿entonces¿No podemos contar con su ayuda más directa?

-Me parece que no- añadió Jane- puedo seguir pasándoles información si me entero de algo.

-¿y no habrá represalias?- preguntó Lily

-Siempre que se rompen las normas hay represalias- añadió Jane sonriendo- pero mientras tenga a Hannibal de padrino, poco pueden hacerme. Recluirme un tiempo como mucho. Además saben que sin mi pierden una gran baza en su guerra

-¿pero donde te recluyen?- insistió Remus

-No os puedo decir donde las veces que me han llevado a la isla lo han hecho estando dormida

-¿y que se supone que tienes que hacer en una isla?- preguntó Remus. Jane sonrió

-En teoría meditar sobre mis actos. En la práctica entrenar... ¡me he convertido en la mejor de tanto tiempo que he pasado allí!

-¿y cuando lo sabrás?- preguntó James

-En dos días me marcharé no creo que más de un mes

-¿cómo que te marchas?- preguntó Sirius de pronto volviéndose de golpe

-No tengo elección- añadió Jane- son las reglas. Si no me expulsarán- terminó abatida- y entonces nadie podrá evitarlo. Todo tiene sus límites

Todos los presentes quedaron en silencio, un silencio bastante espeso a decir verdad. Sirius permaneció unos momentos mirando al suelo..., se iba. Cerró los puños con fuerza. No podía irse ahora. No sin hablar, no tenía idea de cuando volvería a verla. El animago se puso en pie de golpe sorprendiendo a todos, caminó hacia Jane y la cogió del brazo para levantarla...

-¿qué haces?- le preguntó sorprendida

-Nos vamos- añadió él empezando a arrastrarla hacia la puerta

-¿dónde?

-A mi casa

-¿qué?- Jane se detuvo en esos momentos mirándole asombrada- pero...

-Tenemos que hablar... vamos- añadió tirando de ella hacia la salida

Jane aún demasiado sorprendida se dejó llevar por Sirius, cruzaron la cocina y de ahí salieron al patio trasero de la casa. Donde una gran moto estaba aparcada junto a la entrada. Sirius soltó a Jane antes de sentarse y volverse a mirarla.

-No vamos a ir en eso- dijo incrédula

-Por supuesto que si- una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Sirius- o es que la superjugadora de quidditch y cazadora de licántropos tiene miedo a las alturas- Jane puso los brazos en jarras

-De lo único que tengo miedo Black... es de tu forma de conducir

-Ah... entonces reconoces que tienes miedo

-¡eres imposible!- respondió Jane montándose en la parte de atrás de la moto

-Será mejor que te agarres- añadió Sirius poniéndola en marcha.

Un rugido cortó la noche, mientras Jane posaba con timidez las manos sobre la cintura de Sirius y se acomodaba en el asiento de atrás.

-Agarrate fuerte. No quiero perderte por el camino- dijo el animago por encima del ruido mientras la enorme moto empezaba a moverse.

-No me perderaaaaaaaaaaaasss

Sirius había acelerado de golpe y echo volar la moto de pronto sorprendiendo a Jane que rápidamente se agarró con fuerza de su cintura pegándose a él para esconder la cabeza en su espalda. Jane notó unas vibraciones en la espalda del chico y supo que se estaba riendo.

-¡de que te ríes!- le gritó en el oído enfadada levantando la cabeza de la espalda pero sin separarse ni un milímetro de él

-De que acabas de gritar como una nenaza

-¡no soy una nenaza!

-No..., pero te la debía por aquel paseo en escoba

-No puedo creerme que aún sigas con eso- protestó Jane- ¡eres un infantil!

-Eso lo dices porque te he hecho gritar como una niña asustada... ¡auch!- protestó llevándose una mano al cuello donde Jane le había dado una colleja _(NA: al mas puro estilo Sole)_

-Te lo tienes merecido- repuso Jane

-¿Para todo eres tan agresiva?- preguntó Sirius mirándola por encima del hombro

-Ya sabes que si- añadió Jane mirándole con una pícara sonrisa que hizo que Sirius estallara en carcajadas, carcajadas que se perdieron en la noche... y es que la había echado tanto de menos.

* * *

Cuando Sirius y Jane subieron en el ascensor, tuvieron la suerte de encontrarse con dos vecinos del animago, que vivían en la escalera y que para disgusto de Sirius miraron a Jane con curiosidad... y algo más, aunque hay que decir que iban algo ebrios y tenían la mirada algo perdida.

Pero es que claro, ella iba aún vestida con el traje de cuero negro, y aunque se había puesto un suéter de punto ancho y largo encima, la verdad es que con las botas de tacón de acero no pasaba precisamente desapercibida.

Los dos chicos, nada mas entrar en el ascensor la recorrieron de arriba a abajo y empezaron a sonreírle y a hacerle guiños. Jane puso los ojos en blanco y miró hacia otro lado recostada sobre la pared del ascensor, algo alejada de los muchachos.

-¿Pasa algo?- les increpó Sirius bruscamente

-Mi amigo y yo – empezó el mas alto de los dos, al que Sirius aún le sacaba una cabeza- nos preguntábamos donde podemos conseguir una conejita como esa

-¿perdona?- saltó Jane volviéndose de pronto- ¿cómo me has llamado?

-¿qué pasa preciosa?- le preguntó el mas bajo acercándose a ella antes de añadir- si tu "chico" no te deja contenta, estoy seguro de que mi amigo y yo podemos solucionarlo

-¿en serio?- Jane estaba delante de Sirius separándolo de los chicos a propósito. Notaba lo enfadado que estaba. Hizo aparecer la varita de la nada y la puso delante de ellos

-¿qué vas a hacer con eso?- preguntó uno de los chicos

-¿vas a pegarnos por portarnos mal?- preguntó el otro haciendo reír a su amigo

Jane rió con ellos haciendo fuerza contra Sirius que intentaba abalanzárseles encima. Acto seguido hizo un movimiento de varita que rompió en dos la ropa de los chicos dejándolos totalmente desnudos a ambos.

-Oh... vaya- añadió Jane con sorna- ¿y con ese cacahuete esperabais poder hacer algo?- Los dos chicos se miraron confundidos, primero la ropa y luego entre ellos para empezar a gritar asustados mientras Sirius empezaba a reírse con ganas- será mejor que vayáis a pasearlo por ahí

Jane hizo un segundo movimiento de varita y ambos chicos desaparecieron del ascensor. Jane se volvió triunfante hacia Sirius con la varita en la mano antes de soplar como si fuera aun pistola.

-¿dónde los has mandado?- le preguntó curioso

-Me he fijado cuando has aterrizado que a dos calles de aquí había una discoteca

-¡no has sido capaz!- exclamó Sirius entre sorprendido y divertido

-Por supuesto que si- repuso Jane seria mientras el ascensor se abría. Salió y esperó a Sirius recostada sobre la pared

-Por cierto, ese hechizo no verbal para desnudar me lo tienes que enseñar- añadió el animago avanzando delante de ella

-Para que..., tu nunca has tenido problemas para desnudar a una chica sin que se de cuenta- Sirius miro a ambos lados del pasillo antes de sacar la varita para retirar los hechizos de protección

-Mira quien fue a hablar- añadió introduciendo la llave en la cerradura- la que no tiene paciencia para quitarse la ropa como una persona normal- terminó entrando dentro de casa

-Ehhhh!- protestó Jane desde la puerta poniendo los brazos en jarras

Una mano salió de dentro del piso, se cerró sobre la de Jane y tiró hacia el interior casi haciéndola tropezar. Jane de pronto se vio rodeada por la cintura muy cerca del animago

-¿y ahora ya puedes explicarme que paso esa noche?- le susurró acercándola más a su cuerpo

-Será mejor que te sientes- repuso Jane apoyando sus manos sobre él pecho de Sirius

Sirius tomó a Jane de la mano para arrastrarla hacia el interior de comedor donde hacía meses se había llevado a cabo una cena que lo había disparado todo. La llevó hasta el sofá donde la sentó, mientras el se dejaba caer frente a ella sentado en la mesita de centro.

-¿y bien?- preguntó el animago. Jane suspiró

-¿qué sabes sobre los médium?

-Pues hasta ahora que pueden ver a los muertos y hablar con ellos. Y algo de que su cuerpo es como una esponja que absorbe energía al subir a alguien no se donde- Jane sonrió benevolente

-Vale- tomó aire antes de seguir- es algo complejo. Digamos que nuestros cuerpos son cajas donde se acumula energía y que al morir la energía se libera del cuerpo ascendiendo a un nivel superior... ¿nos vale cielo?- preguntó mirando a Sirius que asintió- a veces, esa energía puede volver a la tierra , moverse entre nosotros, pero nuestros ojos no pueden verla porque no están preparados para ello. Un médium sin embargo si puede hacerlo.- Jane guardó silencio

-Entiendo

-Bien, los médium cuando queremos ver a alguien en concreto, podemos ir a un punto intermedio entre el "cielo" y el lugar donde nos encontramos. Y también podemos hacer que otras personas suban a ese punto intermedio donde sus ojos si son capaces de "ver"

-Vale... vas bien- asintió Sirius

-Bueno, eso era lo fácil- dijo Jane sonriendo- tienes que imaginarte que el lugar donde estamos es el centro, y ese punto intermedio, y el cielo son dos planos reales en diferentes órbitas de carácter circunferencial donde la energía de las personas no-vivas son pequeños puntos que se mueven rotando alrededor de nuestro plano- Jane se detuvo unos momentos mirando a Sirius que parecía estar meditando. Cuando lo vio desarrugar el ceño sonrió y siguió con la explicación- Digamos que cuando más alto es el nivel al que quieres subir, más energía requieres para alcanzarlo... y si son dos los que tienen que subir, la energía necesaria es aún mayor. Por tanto, para elevarme yo, tengo que acumular una energía "_n" _de mi entorno, y para elevarnos yo y otra persona será _2n_ energía...

-Oye...- la interrumpió Sirius- ¿lo que estas diciendo es que necesitas el doble de energía si sois dos y el triple si sois tres... y así sucesivamente?

-Si eso.

-¿y toda esa energía se acumula en tu cuerpo?- Jane asintió- ¿y puedes acumular tanta energía como para elevarte al cielo?

-Teóricamente si..., pero nadie lo ha logrado. Se dice que nuestros cuerpos no están preparados para acumular tanta energía, que explotarían, pero teóricamente, con la concentración y unas condiciones adecuadas sería posible

-Ya... ¿y cuando te elevas a otra órbita que pasa?

-Que yo y los que estemos allí podemos ver y comunicarnos con los no vivos, como dice mi padre

-¿y para bajar?- preguntó Sirius

-Simplificándolo mucho.. digamos que "me dejo caer". El problema reside en toda la energía que queda en mi cuerpo... ha de ser liberada. Al dejarme caer, parte de esa energía, normalmente la que requiero yo para elevarme, es liberada en forma de fotón de luz de una longitud de onda no visible para el ojo humano, pero aún...

-Espera, espera... ¿fotón¿Longitud de onda?- Sirius parecía perdido

-La luz tiene un espectro...- Jane arrugó la nariz- vale demasiada física muggle cortesía de Lecter. Digamos que la luz que se libera no la puede ver el ojo humano (_NA¡¡clase de física y química billiwig, por si alguien no lo ha notado Jane esta explicando el movimiento de los electrones alrededor del núcleo del átomo de una manera muy... muy... muy simplificada y desde luego con muchos, pero muchos "peros"...,_)- Sirius asintió

-Te queda la energía de los que hayas elevado al plano- terminó Sirius. Jane asintió complacida al ver que lo estaba entendiendo- ¿y como la eliminas?- preguntó Sirius

-En forma de calor- añadió Jane

-Por eso tenías fiebre- susurró Sirius

-Exacto, y por eso Gwen y Lis me pusieron sobre la piel sustancias para enfriarme

-Menta, alcanfor y alcohol de romero- siguió Sirius

-Muy bien... las identificaste al entrar- asintió Jane complacida- pero eso no explica porque estabas tan... agresiva

-Suma calor, con la adrenalina que había acumulado mi cuerpo por el viaje y entonces ciertos instintos primitivos y anhelos no realizados se liberan...

-¿instintos primitivos?- Sirius arrugó el entrecejo- ¡me estas diciendo que a cualquiera que hubiera entrado le habrías echo lo mismo que a mi y que por eso Miguel debía cerrar la puerta!- exclamó separándose de pronto de ella

-No lo estas entendiendo- musitó Jane bajando la mirada- estoy diciendo que cuando tu entraste y me besaste, despertaste ciertas cosas que en general puedo controlar, pero que en esos momentos no. Si hubiera entrado cualquier otro... no se que habría pasado.

-¿quieres decir que deseabas... estar conmigo y que al entrar yo no pudiste controlarte?- preguntó Sirius levantándole el mentón para que le mirara. Jane asintió sonrojándose levemente. Sus ojos parecían más azules que antes

-Además...- Jane sonrió pícaramente- el sexo es una buena forma de liberar el calor y la adrenalina acumulados- Sirius estalló en una carcajada

-¡desde luego!. Pero entonces... ¿por qué hay que cerrar la puerta?- preguntó Sirius- ¿para que nadie entre?

-En parte, pero sobre todo para que yo no pueda salir- Jane se recostó en el sofá llevando las manos a los ojos

-¿Para que no puedas salir?

-Otras veces, ha habido incidentes... algo desagradables- musitó Jane con los ojos cerrados

-¿te lo tengo que sacar todo con sacacorchos?- preguntó Sirius mirándola molesto

-No es algo de lo que me enorgullezca hablar ¿sabes?- protestó Jane sin levantar la cabeza del sofá

-A mi me lo puedes contar. No me voy a asustar. Te conozco bien

-¿estas seguro?- le preguntó Jane. Sirius la miró extrañado- hace años que no nos vemos. He pasado por cosas que te pondrían los pelos de punta. He aprendido mucho..., y algunos de algunos de mis actos no me enorgullezco, no han sido precisamente las acciones de una persona inocente

-Haber... -empezó Sirius pacientemente- ¿qué cosas has aprendido?

-Por ejemplo se preparar una bomba casera muggle que podría provocar una explosión bien grande y matar a cientos de personas- añadió ella. Sirius la miró extrañado- He aprendido tácticas de maniobras militares para dirigir pequeños grupos de ataque. Y cuando interrogo a alguien, si es necesario puedo torturarlo para producirle dolor sin necesidad de usar una maldición imperdonable... ¿crees que estoy orgullosa de eso?- los ojos de Jane se habían vuelto vidriosos- la otra noche, para interrogar a ese licántropo, lo llevé a un plano superior para que se encontrara con todas sus víctimas... casi lo matan si no lo hubiera bajado a tiempo. Estaba muerto de miedo..., le amenacé con muerte lenta y dolorosa si nos decía la verdad y me siento fatal por ello- Jane bajó la mirada mientras las lágrimas se escurrían por su rostro.

-¿Lo ves?- Sirius le tomó el rostro entre las manos conmovido limpiándolo con los pulgares- la Jane que yo conozco haría todas esas cosas y más, obligada por las circunstancias para salvar a los suyos, pero siempre se sentiría mal por ello. Sino, no sería Jane

Jane se deshizo de las manos de Sirius para levantarse ligeramente del sofá y abrazarse a él llorando como una niña pequeña... por fin podía sacarlo todo, allí entre sus brazos. Cayeron al suelo entre la mesa y el sofá quedando Jane entre las piernas del chico, mientras Sirius la rodeaba con fuerza...

-Siento haberme marchado como lo hice- susurró desde su pecho entre sollozos entrecortados- pero si me despedía de ti, si veía tus ojos al decirte adiós me habría faltado el valor para dar el paso, por eso me colé en tu cuarto. No podía marcharme sin más, no sabía si volveríamos a encontrarnos y no quería irme sin verte por última vez... fui una egoísta

-Shhh...- susurró Sirius acariciándole el pelo, en el fondo aliviado- tranquila no pienses eso ahora- depositó un beso en su frente, antes de descansar su cabeza sobre la de Jane

-Pero es que cuando volví no podía contaros la verdad... creía que me moría. Te tenía al alcance de la mano pero no podía tocarte, tenía que parecer una dama estúpida para protegerme, para protegeros- Sirius la abrazó más fuerte

-Estas de vuelta Jane... eso es lo que importa. Nada más. He estado perdido sin ti...

-Yo me sentía igual- musitó Jane agarrándole con fuerza por la camiseta pero ya más calmada- a la deriva, como si todo lo que me pasara fuera ajeno a mi, como si nada tuviera sentido

-Se lo que es eso créeme. ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo el animago tras unos minutos de silencio

-Ya lo has hecho- Jane se rió- pero puedes preguntar algo más.

-Bueno...- Sirius se revolvió ligeramente inquiero, y Jane lo notó, porque se elevó apoyada sobre su tórax para mirarle levantando una ceja.

-¿y bien?

-Cuando llegamos a la casa... el hombre con quien estabas hablando... habló del licántropo, de un traficante... y la otra noche dijeron que Max y tu... bueno- Jane sonrió

-Nunca has oído el dicho... cría fama y échate a dormir- Sirius asintió

-Mucho... y más estando en Hogwarts- Jane asintió antes de recostarse de nuevo sobre su pecho

-Nunca estuve con el licántropo ni con el traficante, si los seduje para que me dieran información. Lo de Max fue diferente

-¿te acostabas con el novio de tu hermana?- preguntó Sirius sorprendido

-Salí con él, pero nunca llegamos a acostarnos. Max quería algo serio, y yo no. Si hubiera dado el paso todo se habría complicado mucho.

-A veces no- musitó Sirius algo avergonzado. Jane ahogó una risita

-Desde luego, las otras veces no. Pero con Max si. Creo que estaba confundido, me admiraba y lo confundió con amor. Por suerte llegó Lis

-¿Las otras veces?- preguntó Sirius. Jane se incorporó para mirarle

-Pues claro. Me descubriste los placeres del sexo... no iba a pasarme 5 años a dieta... ¿o ahora vas a decirme que durante este tiempo te has mantenido puro?- Sirius se sonrojó- ya me parecía- añadió Jane volviéndose a recostar. Estaba muy a gusto ahí

-¿te da igual?- preguntó Sirius

-El Sirius Black que conozco... no puede estarse quiero cuando una falda va por delante de él. Como podrás observar me estoy parafraseando a mi misma.

-¡oyee!- protestó él con pose ofendida- eso es diferente... soy..

-un hombre- terminó Jane con voz grave como imitándole- eso no es excusa- replicó volviendo su voz a la normalidad- Serás un hombre pero mis necesidades son las mismas...

-Pero con ninguna hice el amor- añadió serio

-Bien, que no tenga que explicarte la diferencia entre una cosa y otra es bueno- añadió ella tratando de cortar la tensión del ambiente

-Contigo nunca se puede hablar en serio. Eres una bruta

-Me gusta mas marimacho- añadió Jane- ¡pervertido!

-¿pervertido?- Sirius levantó una ceja mirándola, Jane sobre su pecho miró hacia arriba con sus bocas a escasos milímetros- yo no soy el que se pone como una gata en celo y viola a muchachos inocentes

-Me lo vas a retraer siempre- musitó Jane poniéndole un pucherito (_NA: pucherito que heredan todas las mujeres Addams por cierto)_

-Siempre..., pero seamos sinceros. Me gustó- ella puso los ojos en blanco

-Lo que yo decía... un pervertido- añadió en un bostezo acurrucándose más sobre su pecho

-¿estas cansada?- le preguntó el animago

-Mucho

Sin decir nada Sirius se levantó, dejando a Jane sin su cómodo cojín, ella le miró con mala cara. Pero de pronto la cogió en brazos levantándola, para empezar a andar hacia su cuarto.

-¿dónde vamos?- le preguntó Jane recostada sobre su hombro

-A mi cuarto, a dormir

-¿Me vas a dejar dormir?

-Eso debería preguntarlo yo.- Jane arrugó el entrecejo antes de sonreír

-Pensaba que estarías enfado conmigo- añadió poniéndose seria

Sirius abrió la puerta y cruzó al interior del cuarto. Ando con cuidado antes de sentar a Jane en la cama y arrodillarse frente a ella.

-Parece mentira que después de todo, me digas eso. Llegaste tan cambiada que me desesperabas, a veces parecías tu y otras...- dejo una pausa Jane captó inmediatamente lo que quería decir- y sin embargo, ya podía desesperarme contigo que a los dos minutos estaba pensando cuando podría volverte a ver. No se estar enfadado contigo Jane y no tiene ningún sentido estarlo cuando se que te vas a marchar pronto.

Ella le sonrió entre el dolor, sabía que iba a pasar algún tiempo separada de él. Le acarició el rostro con ternura, esa sonrisa pasó a una mirada curiosa cuando Sirius se retiró levemente hacia atrás para tomar una de sus piernas entre las suyas buscando la cremallera de sus botas para quitárselas. Las desabrochó con cuidado y le quitó el calcetín de una. Jane ahogó una risita al ver la cara de Sirius

-Vas de negro y llevas calcetines blancos- añadió incrédulo mientras le quitaba la otra bota

-No tenía otros limpios, además no se ven- repuso ella entre risas mientras una de sus manos volaba a un lado de su cuerpo por debajo del jersey.

Cuando Sirius levantó la cabeza Jane tenía el corsé entre las manos, ahora el suéter se pegaba a las curvas de su pecho. Sirius la miró unos momentos y Jane volvió a sonreír

-¿en serio son de verdad?- le preguntó. Jane bufó retrocediendo por la cama hasta el otro lado

-Las has tocado... no puedo creerme que no lo distingas

-Es que en el colegio no eran así- repuso el empezando a quitarse la camiseta

-No creo que el tamaño de mis pechos sea la conversación adecuada antes de ir a dormir- Jane se sentó en la cama para quitarse el pantalón

-¿La ropa interior también es blanca y de algodón?- preguntó Sirius de pronto.

Jane se volvió poniéndose en pie dejando caer el pantalón al suelo. El suéter resbaló hasta la mitad de sus muslos.

-¿qué prefieres tu?- le preguntó juguetona

-Dormir- añadió él ya sin el pantalón retirando las sábanas para que Jane entrara con él

-Buen plan- respondió ella acostándose a su lado mirándole

Sirius contemplo su rostro, la línea de la nariz, esos ojos que le volvían loco. No quería que nadie volviera a alejarla de su lado, nunca. Y el pensar en lo que era y estaba haciendo le creaba un fuerte desasosiego en el estómago. La rodeó con fuerza recostándola en su pecho. Jane se acurrucó allí, hacia tiempo que no tenía esa sensación de paz y tranquilidad, esa certeza de que justo ahí, sobre su pecho y con los brazos de Sirius rodeándola nada malo podía pasar, que allí en aquel cuarto, el mundo era perfecto... y no necesitaba nada mas.

-Jane- susurró Sirius

-Dime

-No quiero volver a perderte. No quiero que te pase nada malo. No quiero que nadie te aleje de mi

-¿Qué quieres decirme?- le preguntó Jane levantándose ligeramente sobre su pecho para mirarle

-Quiero volver a tener los mismos derechos que en el colegio. Y quiero que tu los tengas sobre mi. No quiero volver a perderme. Quiero iniciar algo... contigo

-¡Ay Sirius!- suspiró Jane recostándose sobre él de nuevo- yo también, pero no es tan fácil. No acabas de entender lo que implica que yo sea una Iluminati

-Explícamelo entonces- Jane suspiró antes de empezar a hablar

-Los Iluminati digamos que viven fuera del mundo mágico que nosotros conocemos. Se rigen por sus reglas, tienen su propio gobierno y dirección. Hay reglas que es difícil romper y todos los miembros que forman parte de ello han de acatarlas sin excepción, de lo contrarío toda la comunidad estaría en peligro.

-¿qué clase de reglas¿cómo nos afectan?- inquirió Sirius brusco

-No puedo iniciar una relación formal si no es con un Iluminati. Es un poco como los mortífagos y la sangre pura

-Pero eso...

-Hay Iluminati que crecen desde niños en el seno de la orden, y se les entrena para que de mayores desempeñen todo tipo de tareas. Pero también hay personas que se unen a la orden de adultos..., pero a pesar de todo, cuando entran han de tener claro que su vida va a estar siempre unida a la comunidad... y es difícil salir de ella

-Entiendo. Pero no voy a renunciar a ti ahora que has vuelto. Hay otra solución- Jane volvió a incorporarse para mirarle- Que nadie lo sepa. Mantenerlo en secreto

-No sabes lo que eso implica- repuso Jane

-Explícamelo

-Cuando dices nadie... es nadie- Jane recalcó la última palabra- ni James, ni Lily, ni Remus... nadie puede enterarse de esto. Yo tendría que marcharme durante mucho tiempo a misiones que no te podría contar, con compañeros de la orden. Tendría que seguir haciendo ciertas cosas, como interrogatorios, o usar alguna clase de truco para lograr información y tu nunca podrías saberlo... ¿podrías vivir con esa duda?... ¿podrías vivir una mentira?- Sirius la miró serio

-¿Podrías tu?

-Sirius, mi vida es una mentira, una cortina de humo que se te escapa entre los dedos

-No me importa- él le retiró el pelo de la cara con cuidado- confío en ti y quiero que estés conmigo, aunque nadie lo sepa, yo lo sabré, y eso es suficiente

Con cuidado la atrajo hacia el antes de depositar un suave beso en los labios de Jane, ella se dejó besar traspasada por la ternura que le estaban transmitiendo esos labios. Con cuidado se separaron. Jane abrió los ojos mirándole fijamente.

-Piénsalo hasta mañana al menos antes de darme una respuesta- susurró ella- yo por mi parte estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo.

-No necesito pensarlo. Si tu estas segura... yo también.

Sirius la atrajo hacia ella con cuidado volviendo a abrazarla..., acariciados por la luna ambos se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

Pos ya esta, espero que os hayais enterado de todo, y si no, por favor decidmelo para explicarlo por ahí a lo largo de algún capitulo o personalmente si es necesario.

Por cierto..., me gustaría antes de actualizar llegar a los 200 reviews..., no es mucho pedir ¿no?

DEJADME REVIEWS! PLISSSSSSSSSS


	30. Despertares

Hola!

De verdad que este capitulo me quemaba en las manos, me moría por subirlo... en fin, espero que os guste

**Clawy**: enga impaciente, que se que lo estas esperando y vas a ser la primera en leerlo ..., **Tania** ( te agradezco mucho el tiempo que has perdido dejandome el review. Al final no ha podido ser, pero casi), **Chris McLoud**: este no deja tanto a la imaginacion, ya verás. **Luna Black** (pues este tambien tiene sus momentos ya verás), **Xx ashley Xx** ( pero los chicos se lo merecían, cada cosa lo que sea... a ver si este tambien te gusta), **lunita evans** (pues me alegro de que me dejes el review, justo a tiempo, porque iba a subir el capitulo cuando me ha llegado el aviso)

Alguien me dijo hace unos días que hacia tiempo qeu no ponía banda sonora, esto no es una banda sonora propiamente dicha porque no se corresponde con ningún momento en especial, pero es lo que he estado oyendo mientras escriba, quizá os ayude a entener los cambios de registro de los personajes:

- de **Anastacia**: Pieces of a dream , I belong to you (el ritmo de la passione), Made for Lovin' You, Everything burns  
- Baila morena de **Zuchero  
**- **Los Beatles**: yesterday, let it be, love me do  
- American Pie de **Don MClean**  
Y ahora viene lo realmente raro..., lo que hace el subconsciente, yo dormida mientras hacían un reportaje de la GRANDISIMA Montserrat Caballe por la tele, escribir ciertas cosas con cierta música debería ser pecado o sacrilegio:  
- Habanera de la ópera **Carmen de Bizet**  
- Casta Diva de la ópera **Norma** (esta no tengo idea de quien es, si alguien me lo dice se lo agradecere. Un lemon a base de una ópera que habla de una madre que tiene que matar a sus hijos, ver para creer )  
- La traviata... **de Verdi** (casi toda entera)  
- Nesum Dorma- Turandot, **de Puccini** (cantada por Pavarotti se te pone la carne de gallina, es un tema de amor por excelencia)  
-Tannhauser **de Ricahrd Wagner  
**- el Bolero de Ravel de **Maurice Ravel** (obviamente)  
- Ave Maria de **Beethoven** (esto es sacrilegio fijo)

Y ya... Bueno chics... este capitulo **CONTIENE LEMOOOOOOOON**! a disfutar!

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 30: Despertares**

Abrir los ojos... siempre le ha parecido curiosa la manera de despertar. Jane conoce muchas formas de hacerlo. Sobresaltada por una pesadilla..., nerviosa, sudorosa y pálida, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora y la imagen de Sirius muerto en el suelo a sus pies con las marcas de mordedura de un lobo en su cuerpo. Alerta... como cuando estas dormida, pero lo suficientemente despierta como para que todo tu cuerpo este en alerta y al mínimo ruido, olor o luz abres los ojos y te sientas en el suelo de un bosque oscuro con un puñal en la mano y una pistola con balas de plata en la otra, siempre con el viento contra... nunca a favor.

Sola... todos los días, cada mañana, tarde o noche sin excepción, abrir los ojos en una fría cama, conocida o desconocida, da igual, todo da igual, no importa si hay alguien contigo o no, la sensación de vacío en el estomago, el frío en el pecho, el corazón con sus tristes latidos y la luz de la ventana, a veces del día, normalmente de la luna llena, invitándote a levantarte, pero sin ninguna gana de hacerlo¿para que si nada tiene sentido, pero es inevitable, el mundo sigue girando y la noche la espera, y Jane no puede... ni sabe detenerlo.

Pero ese día..., ese justo día, cuando el sol ya esta bien alto y las calles llenas de bullicio, Jane descubre una nueva manera de despertar, o más bien la recuerda, como si su mente la hubiera almacenado en lo más profundo para sacarla a la luz de nuevo todas esas sensaciones. La calidez y seguridad del cuerpo que esta a su lado envolviéndola protector, unos latidos rítmicos, los de un corazón sobre el que reposa su cabeza. Un corazón que late al mismo tiempo que el suyo, tranquilo... La suavidad y dulzura de una piel que se mezcla con la suya, un olor ligeramente diferente, pero conocido, su olor... tantas sensaciones en los escasos milisegundos que tardas en volver del abrazo de morfeo para encontrarte con un abrazo mejor... el abrazo de Sirius Black.

Jane permane en la cama unos segundos, embriagada por todas las cálidas sensaciones, dejándose llevar a un lugar, en lo más profundo de su corazón en el que no existe un loco que quiere hacer una limpieza de sangre. Un lugar en que los hombres sean del tipo mágico que sean, son buenos. Un lugar en el que ella no es una Iluminati y el no pertenece a la orden del fénix, es solo el hombre al que ama sin condiciones.

Pero Jane volvió a la realidad, ese mundo de momento no podía ni tan solo alcanzarlo con una mano... era tan efímero que se deshacía en sus dedos, tan endeble que solo su corazón podía verlo, sentirlo, porque al mínimo susurro podía deshacerse.

Jane contempló a su acompañante, otras veces lo había echo, en otro lugar, ... en un tiempo ya olvidado, cuando ambos eran unos adolescentes sin preocupaciones que hacían planes de futuro juntos. Pero allí, en su cuarto, podía al menos volver a contemplarle. El fuerte torso desnudo que con el paso de los años se había desarrollado, el vello negro que por fin había echo su aparición. La línea de sus hombros y fuerte cuello donde la nuez de un adolescente había dado paso a la de un adulto. Levantó la cabeza, la sombra de una barba sobre la línea de su aristocrática barbilla. Sus suaves pero exigentes labios, la nariz, las oscuras pestañas y los ojos cerrados, su cabello enmarcando unas facciones perfectas, negro, casi azulado en la semipenumbra del cuarto... cuanto le había echado de menos, ahora hasta la parte más apartada de su cuerpo era capaz de notarlo.

Cerró los ojos, tratando de dormirse de nuevo. Pero ahora que estaba despierta, su cabeza no podía soñar con un lugar mejor. Con mucho cuidado se soltó de sus brazos, y se sentó. Sirius se revolvió en la cama cambiando de postura. Jane sonrió para sus adentros antes de levantarse y caminar hacia la ventana.

Los coches, los muggles, los magos camuflados, el vendedor de palomitas, las palomas... el bullicio del centro de Londres, casi igual que el bullicio de su corazón. Apoyó la cabeza contra el cristal, mientras este se empañaba con un suspiro que salía desde lo más hondo "Sirius", su alma siempre había suspirado así.

Poco a poco fue sentándose sobre el pequeño banco que tenía la ventana y se volvió hacia él... recordar cada gesto, memorizar todos los que fueran nuevos, llevarse los recuerdos con ella a la isla. Había tantas cosas que no les había contado de esa isla... Sabía donde estaba por supuesto que si, el conjuro para entrar, como abrir el portal para salir... conocía cada camino, montaña, senda, árbol, piedra como la palma de su mano, conocía a sus habitantes... sus hermanas y todos los peligros que las acechaban... suspiró sin perderle de vista...

Sintió la cortina de humo envenenado sus pulmones, estaba volviendo a aparecer entre la claridad del día, pero por él estaba dispuesta a atravesarla, sortearla, capearla como una tempestad en alta mar, disolverla... cualquier cosa. No podía perderlo de nuevo, otra vez no.

Muy despacio..., como siguiendo un camino perfectamente delimitado, envuelto en cálidas sensaciones: así volvía Sirius Black del mundo de los sueños, recorriendo el camino de la inconsciencia a la conciencia, más descansado que en años, más feliz que nunca, porque ella estaba a su lado. Buscó su cuerpo a tientas entre las sábanas...

Se sentó sobresaltado, ella no podía haberse ido durante la noche, no podía hacerle eso, ahora no:

-Vaya forma más brusca de despertar- una suave voz le habló desde la ventana haciendo sonreír a Sirius

-Creía que te habías ido- añadió el volviéndose hacia ella. Ahogó un suspiro.

El sol otoñal que se filtraba a través de la ventana, iluminaba su cabello lanzando destellos dorados, estaba más desordenado de lo que era normal, y eso era decir mucho, y sin embargo los rizos deshechos que enmarcaban su rostro, lo delineaban con suavidad y delicadeza. Tenía las piernas recogidas y rodeadas entre sus brazos, la cabeza apoyada en ellas, un hombro al descubierto por el escotado suéter. Algo se removió en el interior de Sirius, quería que su rostro con aquella dulce sonrisa fuera lo primero en ver cada día. Las palabras de Jane le devolvieron a la realidad:

-Aún no. Pronto quizá, con suerte esta noche- la sonrisa de Jane se apagó imperceptiblemente

-Pero aún estas aquí- añadió Sirius levantándose de la cama para caminar hacia ella- hemos de aprovechar el tiempo

-¿Y que tienes pensado?- le preguntó Jane bajando las piernas hacia el frío suelo

Sirius llegó hasta ella y tomando sus manos la levantó para luego pasarlas a su cintura atrayéndola hacia él. Deposito un beso en su frente, bajó entre sus ojos cerrados rozándola con sus labios con suavidad... justo hasta la nariz, donde deposito otro beso.

-De momento besarte- musitó él. Jane levantó la barbilla para mirarle y sonreír

-Me parece una buena forma de aprovechar el tiempo

Sus ojos se cerraron antes de que sus labios se unieran, el tiempo se congeló a escasos milímetros de sus rostros, sintiéndose el uno al otro, aliento con aliento, nariz con nariz, antes de unirse, con suavidad, como una caricia, dos labios que se encuentran después mucho tiempo, sin prisa, sin pausa, explorándose, y finalmente reconociéndose, deseando más, anhelándolo todo.

La mano de Sirius fue hasta el cuello de Jane, obligándola a extenderlo, a abrir la boca para él, causándole una sensación de ingravidez, de vértigo, al notar como la cálida lengua de Sirius resbalaba dentro de su boca, explorándola, recorriéndola. Jane subió sus manos desde sus pectorales hasta su cuello donde sus dedos empezaron a enredarse entre los mechones de su cabello.

Era un beso como pocos, puro, cargado de todas esas palabras que no se dicen, pero que se sienten hasta lo más profundo del alma. Palabras que no fueron creadas para expresarlas con la voz, palabras que solo pueden sentirse, solo las puedes intuir, sonidos que se evaporan si los nombras...

Las manos de Sirius fueron hacia los hombros de Jane para atraerla hacia él con fuerza, pegando su cuerpo al de ella, los pechos de ella contra el tórax desnudo de Sirius. Se separaron unos momentos para mirarse, pero Sirius no parecía satisfecho con ese contacto, sus manos volaron hacia la parte baja del jersey de Jane para empezar a levantarlo, sin dejar de mirarla, sin obviar una caricia con sus pulgares que subía desde los muslos, por las caderas el vientre..., más arriba, un imperceptible roce en sus pechos, una corriente eléctrica que recorrió el cuerpo de Jane haciéndola anhelar más. La prenda voló lejos, y Sirius se detuvo unos momentos mirándola, contemplándola, recorriendo su cuerpo semidesnudo...

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- le preguntó con una sonrisa incómoda, como si fuera la primera vez que Sirius la veía así... en carne viva

-Mucho- Sirius tenía la voz ronca sin apartar la vista de ella, como si estuviera hipnotizado

De pronto y sin previo aviso, la tomó por la espalda pegándola a él de golpe..., sus pechos desnudos contra su tórax, ahí, donde podía sentirlos..., mucho mejor. Sus narices casi chocaron con el movimiento, sin cerrar los ojos, con las bocas entreabiertas, movieron sus cabezas, ladeándolas, levantándolas, rozándose con todo el cuerpo, anhelando otro beso, ralentizando el momento... cuando finalmente se volvieron a encontrar, el beso había cambiado, todo era más rápido, frenético, como si el tiempo les persiguiera, como si tuvieran que robarle los minutos para estar uno con el otro.

Una de las manos de Sirius fue al cuello de Jane, la otra la tomó de la mejilla obligándola a tomar la posición que el quería, casi sometida entre sus manos. Volvió a introducir la lengua en la boca de Jane que succionó con fuerza¡el muy bastardo como besaba, jadeó con fuerza, notaba a Sirius mover la cadera como si imitara los movimientos que hacía con la boca, entrando, saliendo, subiendo, bajando, rozándose con dulzura, con fuerza.

La estaba encendiendo, tentándola, haciéndola caer... las manos de ella fueron a su espalda acariciando los duros músculos, notaba la tensión, el calor que desprendía Sirius a través de todos los poros. Notó como Sirius la arrastraba hasta quedar pegada contra la pared. Se asió a él con fuerza, clavándole las uñas, lo oyó gruñir como un perro, mientras las manos de Jane recorrían su espalda hasta sus glúteos... atrayéndolo, apretándolo contra ella, no quería que parara de mover así la cadera, no quería que se separara ni un milímetro de su... le necesitaba con ansias... allí y ahora.

De pronto Sirius se separó de golpe, y Jane abrió los ojos para mirarle sorprendida. Su tórax subía y bajaba por la excitación, en sus boxers negros empezaba a marcarse algo abultado, tenía los ojos tan azules de deseo que el mar embravecido a su lado parecería una simple pecera... si iban tan bien¿por qué paraba:

-¿qué pasa?- le preguntó Jane entre molesta y sorprendida

-Estamos solos ¿verdad?- esas palabras tardaron unos segundos en encajar en la atribulada mente de Jane que lanzó una sonrisita jocosa

-Déjame ver- añadió divertida apoyándose sobre los hombros de Sirius para hacer puntillas y asomarse primero por su hombro izquierdo - Nada por aquí- Se volvió a mirarle, sonrió, de pronto tomando su brazo derecho lo levantó asomándose por su cintura recorriendo sus ojos por la habitación. Sirius se rió divertido- y nada por allá- Volvió a posar sus ojos en el- total y completamente solos- terminó divertida

-Bien- Sirius pareció aliviado volviendo a sonreír- porque no me gustaría que tu padre nos volviera a interrumpir

-¡cielos, espero que no- exclamó Jane divertida- le caes bien ¿sabes?

-¿en serio¿a pesar de pillarnos...

-A pesar de eso- le cortó Jane rodeándole por el cuello con mirada seria- eso es algo a lo que también te tendrás que acostumbrar

-¿a que estemos haciendo algo y aparezca?

-Sirius- Jane se puso seria- tienes que entender que puede ser él o cualquier otra persona- Sirius la miró fijamente- O puede que reciba una llamada y tenga que marcharme en mitad de la noche, o del día dejando lo que estemos haciendo, sea lo que sea

-Entiendo- musitó Sirius atrayéndola por la cintura para apoyar su mentón en la frente de ella recorriendo con sus manos la espalda suave y delicada de Jane- ¿dónde esta mi cicatriz?- pregunto recorriendo la zona con la mano por donde él la recordaba.

-Mnnnn- jadeó Jane escondiendo la cabeza en su cuello ronroneando- justo donde estas tocando- suspiró- oculta con un hechizo.

-Quítalo- ordeno Sirius besándola en el hombro justo donde se iniciaba la cicatriz

-Finite incantatem- jadeó Jane

Una luz envolvió su espalda, Sirius se retiró unos escasos milímetros mientras el resplandor iba desapareciendo, una marca ligeramente más oscura que la piel de Jane apareció en el hombro. Sirius sonrió, apoyando las manos sobre las caderas de la chica... que se vio de pronto contra la pared mientras Sirius empezaba el trayecto desde su hombro. Ya casi no recordaba todas las sensaciones que esa zona de su cuerpo despertaba en ella, pero es que nadie había besado esa cicatriz, nadie excepto Sirius hacía muchos años, esa zona de su cuerpo en concreto seguía permaneciendo virgen para el resto del mundo..., Jane nunca habría permitido que alguien que no fuera él la profanara con sus labios... ahí no.

Notaba las manos de Sirius bajar en una caricia a medida que su boca bajaba, Una caricia que se paso por sus pechos apretándolos con fuerza, jugando con sus pezones, reaccionaron como nunca antes... bajando más, por su vientre, acariciándolo, delineando con sus grandes dedos, los músculos que se marcaban con suavidad, haciéndole cosquillas que le producían risas entre los suspiros de placer. Notó como sus labios bajaban recorriendo la curva de sus lumbares, hasta sus caderas allí donde empezaba la ropa interior negra... notó como Sirius apoyaba las manos al inicio y se separaba:

-No son de algodón blanco- le oyó susurrar. Jane se volvió levemente para mirarle desde las alturas

-No- respondió con una sonrisa. Y sus ojos eran tan verdes como la selva virgen (_NA¡dios, me ha picado un mosquito en el dedo corazón de la mano izquierda... ¡que dolor, bueno, sigo que me voy)_

Sirius le sonrió, y mirándola a los ojos empezó a bajarla la última prenda que ocultaba la piel de Jane. Ella separó las piernas, lo justo para que cayeran a lo largo de ellas. Sirius sonrió satisfecho. La chica recostó la cabeza sobre la pared, donde sus brazos doblados sobre la pared cubriéndole el pecho , sin dejar de mirarle por encima del hombro, mordiéndose el labio inferior... pronto el resto de la cicatriz apareció ante los ojos de Sirius, esa parte que se perdía dentro de su glúteo, no dejó de mirarla mientras sus manos subían a lo largo de sus piernas entreabiertas, ni tan solo cuando se rostro se acercó para delinear con la lengua lo que faltaba de cicatriz, Jane jadeó pegando la frente contra la pared cerrando los ojos con fuerza, notaba como una de las manos de Sirius la había rodeado por las caderas acercándolo más a sus labios, mientras la otra se había detenido haciendo círculos en su muslo... y entonces lo sintió... Jane sintió que se moría, que las piernas no la iban a tener en pie mucho tiempo, los dedos de Sirius resbalando por sus piernas entreabiertas, entre sus labios... tocándola, recorriéndola, sin dejar de besar la cicatriz, acompasando los movimientos de su lengua con los de sus dedos que de pronto estaban dentro de ella, fuera... en todas partes...

-¡oh Sirius!- jadeó Jane mordiéndose el labio pegándose más a la pared, moviendo las caderas hacia arriba para que no cesara ese contacto.

Sirius la oía jadear su nombre, sus dedos ahí, justo ahí dentro acariciándola, notando su calor, su humedad, como se movía imperceptiblemente contra él sumando su movimiento al de sus dedos, buscándolo más, con unas ligeras ansias... lo estaba volviendo loco... nadie había pronunciado su nombre como si fuera la máxima expresión del placer... eso tenía que ser pecado, porque "solo" estaba tocando a Jane y los dos se estaban derritiendo. Necesitaba más, necesitaba sentirla con todo su cuerpo.

Empezó a levantarse, Jane notó como Sirius salía de ella, quería protestar, pero no le quedaba aire, ni fuerzas, sin embargo notaba como algo duro empezaba a subir por sus piernas, frotándose con ella, como las manos de Sirius volvían a recorrer su vientre hasta sus pechos. Notaba algo duro y caliente frotándose con su trasero, lo levantó para aumentar ese roce, separó las piernas para notarlo rozándose con su sexo, notaba a Sirius devorarle el cuello inflamado entre dientes y saliva. Volvió un poco la cabeza buscando sus labios... ella también quería besarle por todas partes, tocarle por todas partes con sus labios..., hacer por primera vez algunas cosas con él... para él.

Se desembarazó de los brazos de Sirius para volverse de pronto. El chico abrió los ojos sorprendido mirándola antes de que Jane le atrajera por el cuello en un posesivo beso que lo dejó sin aire, lo calentó, por unos momentos no fue consciente de nada, solo de la lengua de Jane deslizándose por su boca, casi hasta su garganta, salvaje y ruda... ¡una marimacho, SU marimacho..., la única que es capaz de ponerle el mundo del revés, de hacerle hervir la sangre a borbotones...

Jane se separó con una suavidad inesperada, mientras un sonrisa malévola se formaba en sus labios, miró a Sirius fijamente, pegando su nariz a la de él, dándole un suave beso en los labios. De pronto Sirius notó donde estaba, sentado, con la ventana detrás, las piernas abiertas, y Jane en medio, sin sus boxers, totalmente desnudo y expuesto... ¿cómo¿cuándo?... miró al suelo, su ropa interior estaba rasgada por la mitad... miró a Jane¿se estaba relamiendo, podía ver su lengua entre su boca entreabierta con una media sonrisa en sus labios y una ceja levantada divertida por su cara de sorpresa. Llevó sus manos por detrás de las rodillas, subiendo por el exterior de su muslo hasta sus glúteos... los apretó con fuerza antes de dar un ligero tirón hacia ella. Sirius quedó con la espalda apoyada en el cristal.

Jane se apoyó en sus muslos elevándose ligeramente, demasiado cerca sus manos de su intimidad como para no notar un pequeño cosquilleo de anticipación. Se acercó a él para besarle de forma tan efímera que hizo gruñir a Sirius, beso su áspera mandíbula, la recorrió con la lengua... siguió bajando por el cuello, subió un poco hasta el lóbulo de la oreja para atraparlo con sus labios, juguetear con él. Las manos de Jane subieron por sus muslos, evitando su intimidad, Sirius gimió molesto elevando la pelvis contra ella, pero Jane ignoró ese echo, siguió subiendo con sus manos hasta quedar recostada sobre él con las manos en sus pectorales, notaba sus pechos rozándose con el movimiento descendente que Jane estaba haciendo, notaba su erección un poco más abajo rozándose con su piel, y se estaba volviendo loco, empezó a moverse contra ella despacio. Mientras, Jane empezó a descender sus manos en una caricia... mientras su boca se entretenía en los pezones de Sirius... , sus manos bajaron un poco más... ahora si.

-¡JANE!- Sirius lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás tropezándose con el cristal- ¡si joder!- exclamó, justo antes de que Jane atrapara su boca en un anhelante beso

Con una mano... sosteniéndole la erección con una mano, la otra en su cuello, y el pulgar, alrededor de la punta jugueteando, acariciándole. Un ligero apretón antes de una caricia hasta la base antes de volver subir... sin dejar de besarle, sin dejar de tocarle... Sirius abrió las piernas para hacerle sitio, movió la pelvis contra su mano.

-¡Asiiiii!- jadeó cuando Jane empezó a mordisquearle el cuello aumentando ligeramente el ritmo en su parte inferior...

Sirius era consciente de que como Jane siguiera con ese ritmo. no iba a poder aguantar, nunca se había sentido así, tan caliente, tan excitado..., o paraba o iba a tener que correrse, y no quería hacerlo, aún no. Pero él aún no sabía, no sabía nada, porque cuando Jane se separó de él, deteniendo el ritmo pero sin soltarle, había una sonrisa en sus labios. Y es que Sirius con el pelo sobre la cara, ligeramente sonrosado y abandonado entre sus manos, sudoroso, con la respiración agitada era la visión que le había acompañado en sus sueños más húmedos durante años. Muy despacio y sin dejar de mirarle Jane empezó a bajar por su vientre...

-No te...- empezó Sirius

Ya lo creo que si, sobre la punta, su lengua: un lametón. Sus labios: un beso. Su boca: ligera succión..., y Sirius solo pudo cerrar los ojos y jadear su nombre. Notando como la boca de Jane iba bajando, hasta el final... todo... volviendo a subir, al principio con timidez... con suavidad, demasiada..., aunque poco a poco, los jadeos de Sirius parecieron darle alas porque empezó a usar a veces los dientes, a veces la lengua...

Y a Sirius se lo habían hecho muchas veces, y no era perfecto, pero era Jane, y la boca de Jane sobre él, sus labios, su calor y eso lo hacía más que perfecto, era... sublime... y por primera vez pudo llamarla entre susurros, entre jadeos..., pudo abrir los ojos y verla, apartarle esos mechones rizados de la cara, le gustaba verse así de deshecho en sus manos... perdido, abandonado, quería decirle muchas cosas, pero solo podía respirar y pronunciar su nombre de vez en cuando..., creía, sentía que no iba a poder más..., pero tenía que poder, tenía que...

Con un esfuerzo sobre humano, Sirius consiguió incorporarse levemente, lo suficiente como para tomar a Jane de los hombros y separarla de él con suavidad. Ella le miró, entre respiraciones ligeramente agitadas, sonrojada y preciosa, pero algo confundida:

-¿Lo... estoy... haciendo... mal?- le preguntó jadeando bajando la mirada... ¿Mal?... Sirius estaba alucinado... ¿cómo podía pensar eso?

-No...- consiguió decir con voz ronca

-¿entonces...

-Shhhh, ahora no...- añadió bajando hasta el suelo para quedar a la altura de Jane

Empezó a besarla con ternura, con suavidad y delicadeza atrayéndola hacia él recorriendo el cuerpo de Jane con sus manos, para con mucho cuidado colocarla sobre él, de rodillas frente a él, podían ir hasta la cama, pero no se encontraba con fuerzas para llevarla entre sus brazos, aún le temblaban las piernas por culpa de Jane.

Sirius acarició sus pechos con fuerza antes de atraparlos entre sus labios, y Jane se sintió morir, porque de rodillas ante él notaba como su erección se rozaba con la entrada de su vagina, que desprendía oleadas de calor hacia todas las partes de su cuerpo. Sirius subió por su cuello sin besarla pero con una caricia de sus labios que le puso la carne de gallina, justo hasta sus labios donde empezó a besarla de nuevo, deslizando la lengua dentro de su boca, con cuidado, un resplandor los envolvió, no necesitó separarse de él para ponerse el hechizo.

Jane notó como las manos de Sirius iban hacia sus glúteos, como las acariciaba con cuidado haciendo círculos antes de ayudarla con un ligero movimiento a introducirse en él, Jane quisiera haberlo hecho más rápido, lo había deseado durante tanto tiempo. Pero Sirius la obligó a una lenta tortura que la hizo romper el beso para mirarle apoyando sus manos sobre sus hombros... entrando, con cuidado hasta el fondo... muriéndose al notarlo dentro.

-¿por qué me haces esto?- jadeo Jane

-¿el que?- añadió Sirius con fingida inocencia

-Volverme loca...

Jane llevó una de sus manos hacia la nuca de Sirius, para besarlo mientras empezaba a moverse muy despacio contra él... intentando que ese contacto, ese roce íntimo, esa unión de sus cuerpos... se prolongara en un tiempo infinito.

Al principio solo era Jane, pero Sirius también se unió, sus cuerpos bailando con una música invisible, sus lenguas enredadas, sus labios juntos... ¡sus cuerpos, saboreándose, disfrutando del momento, su momento... pero como cada momento todo se va volviendo más rápido, ligeramente más brusco... todo más frenético.

Sirius empezó a respirar entre estertores casi eléctricos... rompiendo el beso con Jane, quería verla... verse a través de ella, no solo notarla montando sobre él, entrando y saliendo... verla también. Jane parecía desear lo mismo, porque también tenía los ojos abiertos y no los apartaba de su cristalina mirada azul, notaba la piel de los hombros de Sirius bajo sus manos caliente y húmeda, quizá tanto como estaba ella en esos momentos, que notaba las manos de Sirius en sus caderas subiendo y bajando con sus movimientos, incluso él estaba moviéndose contra ella.

Y Sirius no podía apartar los ojos de la preciosa visión que tenía delante..., Jane muy roja, mordiéndose el labio inferior, con sus ojos verdes entrecerrados, como si estuviera ebria... y lo estaba... ebria de él, sin dejar de saltar y moverse, no podía apartar la mirada de sus ojos, pero tampoco podía dejar de mirar como sus cuerpos se fusionaban, o como sus pechos se movían con el movimiento. Sirius vio como de pronto Jane lanzaba un pequeño grito ahogado, cerraba los ojos y se abrazaba a él escondiendo la cabeza en su hombro, le notaba temblar las piernas y como sus movimientos se hacían mucho más fuertes y enérgicos... eso lo disparó cerrando el también los ojos, abrazó con fuerza la cintura de Jane atrayéndola hacia él, abrazándola tan fuerte que podría haberla roto... pero es que él también se estaba rompiendo..., notaba un calor cortante que se expandía como oleadas de placer por todo el cuerpo...

En esos momentos, si el mundo mágico y el muggle hubiesen estado preparados para ello, habrían notado como la magia en su estado más puro, el del amor, parecía haberse expandido en el ambiente... hasta casi explotar, girar, hacer temblar el suelo, y es que si una mariposa bate sus alas en Pekín, en Londres dos jóvenes estaban en medio de un ciclón de emociones y sentimientos a flor de piel, emociones que les llevaran a lo más alto y más arriba para luego caer al vacío haciendo un mortal sin red, pero siempre sosteniéndose entre ellos, el uno al otro... allí agotados, abrazados, con sus cuerpos juntos, sus pieles en contacto, sin soltarse, disfrutando del silencio y la calma, del placer y del amor.

Jane sentía que no podía moverse, estaba convencida de que si se levantaba para separarse del apoyo de Sirius iba a caer al suelo estrepitosamente. De todas formas, allí, sentada a horcajadas sobre él, con la cabeza reposada en su cuello y escondida en su hombro, con sus brazos haciéndole cosquillas en la espalda, relajada, los dos, pero sin llegar a sacarlo de su interior, estaba tranquila, más feliz de lo que hubiera estado en años, y no concebía ningún lugar en el que pudiera estar mejor que ahí...

El peso de Jane sobre él..., después de amarla, despertaba en Sirius unos instintos que creía ya olvidados..., con ella entre sus brazos, notándola respirar en su cuello tranquila y relajada, suave, sin haber salido del todo de su interior, no quería separarse de ella, pero era consciente de que sus vidas, iban a dar un cambio radical, que iban a tener que vivir su amor en secreto, pero no le importaba si Jane estaba con él, no le importaba para nada. Solo sabía que era su momento, el momento de ser feliz y que tenía que proteger a aquella chica a toda costa y si para eso tenía que mentirles a todos... que así fuera.

Pasaron algunas horas, la tarde estaba cayendo, pero no se habían movido, Jane se había sentado entre sus piernas reclinándose sobre su pecho, en silencio, simplemente estando, disfrutando los momentos, los aromas que les envolvían, las sensaciones, enredando sus dedos entre el vello del pecho desnudo de Sirius mientras el hacía dibujos con sus dedos a lo largo de su espalda. De pronto Jane se levantó de golpe, parecía fastidiada:

-¿qué pasa?- le preguntó Sirius

-Tengo que irme. Ya han decidido- exclamó de pronto intentando ponerse en pie. Sirius la detuvo del codo

-¿cómo lo sabes?

Jane paso la pierna derecha entre las de Sirius permitiéndole ver algo que antes no estaba allí... el tatuaje de un sol en el interior de su tobillo que parecía relucir. Sirius acercó su mano para tocarlo con los dedos, estaba caliente.

-Es una marca Iluminati..., Miguel me llama. Ya han decidido. Tengo que irme- añadió con urgencia

Muy a su pesar Sirius la dejó escapar de sus brazos, para verla como empezaba a vestirse a toda prisa recogiendo sus cosas por el cuarto. Sirius se puso en pie con una ligera sensación de abandono en el pecho, pero no iba a protestar, lo había aceptado. Él también empezó a vestirse. Jane terminó mucho antes que él y se volvió a mirarle, a torso descubierto, aún con los pantalones sin abrochar... le dolía el pecho al tener que separarse de él, pero no tenía elección, debía darse prisa, los senadores no podían descubrir que se había ido. Sirius la miró creándose un incómodo silencio entre los dos.

-No podré...- empezó el animago dudoso- ... contactar contigo ¿verdad?

-No- respondió Jane triste

-¿y como sabré si estas bien?

-Lo estaré, has de confiar en mi- añadió ella segura

-Confío en ti- dijo él caminando hacia Jane, la tomó de la mano para besársela con ternura antes de rodearla por la cintura- ¿cómo sabré cuando has vuelto?

-Porque venir a verte será lo primero que haga cuando regrese- añadió ella levantándole el mentón para que la mirara, Sirius no parecía convencido- si puedo, antes de marcharme te enviare una carta para que sepas mas o menos cuanto tiempo pasaré fuera- añadió ella

-Bien- Sirius notó como Jane trataba de librarse de su agarre con delicadeza, pero no quería soltarla

-Tengo que irme Sirius- musitó ella triste pero con urgencia

-Lo se- separó las manos de su cintura con pesar.

Pero Jane aún no se había movido de delante de él, la miró y la vio seria mirándolo antes de inclinarse sobre él para darle un suave beso en los labios:

-Te quiero- añadió antes de darse la vuelta

-Yo también te quiero- añadió Sirius cuando Jane estaba en la puerta. Se volvió a mirarle con una sonrisa en los labios. Sirius también sonrió

-Hasta luego- añadió Jane haciendo asentir a Sirius

La vio convertirse en ese lince de pelaje castaño y ojos gatunos, caminó rápido hacia la ventana antes de verla saltar, suspiró, seguía teniendo esa presión en el pecho, pero era algo diferente, esta vez no era un adiós... era un hasta luego, un "nos volveremos a ver"... y con eso podía vivir perfectamente, porque esta vez estaba seguro de que Jane estaría con él pronto..., o al menos eso esperaba.

* * *

Convertida en lince, Jane saltó a través de la ventana de Sirius descendiendo a grandes saltos. Nada más llegar a la acera empezó a correr como si la vida le fuera en ello. Los transeúntes que andaban por la calle se apartaban al ver un gato... ¿o era un lince, correr hacia ellos desesperado, pero es que no era para menos. Jane sabía que si los senadores llegaban antes que ella a su cuarto... podía despedirse de volver en mucho tiempo. 

Siguió corriendo hasta entrar a un callejón oscuro unas calles más delante de la casa de Sirius, ya se había fijado ayer en él. El lince dio paso a una mujer que no dejó de correr hasta el final del callejón, donde la oscuridad era más que evidente, si alguien la hubiera visto pensaría que se iba a estrellar contra la pared por la inercia que llevaba su cuerpo, pero Jane de pronto frenó y despareció con un pop antes de chocarse...

Se dio la vuelta, la entrada principal de la mansión estaba ante ella, empezó a correr por la valla que la delimitaba, se metió entre unos matorrales hasta dar con una abertura en la verja... a 200 metros las cocinas, miró en todas direcciones agazapada como un tigre. No había moros en la costa... hizo un rápido sprint hasta estar contra la pared de la casa, junto a un canal, miró por la ventana de la cocina: Max y Lis estaban sentados dentro con semblantes serios. Se encaramitó empezando a escalar con maestría... llegó hasta una de las ventanas del primer piso, un piedra resbaló hacia abajo

-Mierda- musitó cogiendose con fuerza a la canal. Miró a través de la ventana... el pánico empezó a subir por su vientre, los senadores ya estaban subiendo al siguiente piso- ¡Joder!- exclamó.

Iba a seguir subiendo cuando vio las botas de Miguel bajar las escaleras y decirles algo haciéndoles detenerse... prisa... debía darse prisa. Siguió escalando hasta el segundo piso. Apoyó el pie en la primera ventana, afianzándose sobre ella, se soltó de la canal. Caminó con cuidado, solo un poco más, un pequeño salto y estaría en la ventana de su habitación.

Ahogó una exclamación de júbilo cuando sus pies pisaron el cuarto, dio un pequeño salto quedando frente al espejo, las voces de los senadores llegaron hasta ella, estaban al inicio del pasillo, y ella aún iba con la ropa de la noche anterior "_mierda_"

Se quitó las botas de un tirón maldiciendo interiormente, los calcetines, las voces estaban más cerca, se arrancó el corpiño de un tirón lanzándolo con el resto de la ropa... ¿qué podía hacer?... las voces estaban en su puerta... meditar no... respiraba demasiado agitada, leer... no, hacerse la dormida... algo... algo... algo... ¡lo tenía! justo en el momento en que la puerta se abría, un puñal engarzado en plata se clavaba en ella...

-¿estas loca!- bramó Alexander Lecter

-Oh... Lo siento- añadió poniendo cara de niña buena, rezando para que sus respiraciones fueran calmadas- estaba entrenando

-Ya lo vemos- añadió Alex entrando con los otros 4 senadores dentro del cuarto. Hannibal fue el último en entrar abrió los ojos con sorpresa mirando a Jane.

-¿Y en lugar de entrenar...- empezó Morgan, la única senadora mujer-... No deberías meditar sobre tus actos?

-Ya lo he hecho- añadió ella cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, "_¿por qué Lecter me mira así?"- _me aburría

-¿Ha pasado algo mientras estábamos fuera?- empezó Alex mirándola de pronto curioso

-No... ¿por qué?

-Porque resplandeces- añadió Hannibal por lo bajo mirándola fijamente"¡_lo sabe!" _gritó la mente de Jane

-¡vaya, es cierto- añadió Augustus, otro de los senadores- tienes un brillo especial

-Yo... he estado... aquí todo el tiempo- añadió Jane mirando a Hannibal nerviosa "_no creo que me delate... pero... cielos parece enfadado"_

-Nadie dice lo contrarío- añadió Alex. De pronto pareció solemne- lo hemos estado debatiendo... y hemos llegado a un acuerdo sobre tu castigo- Jane se limitó asentir

-Nos ha costado bastante dadas las circunstancias- añadió Morgan- Hannibal y Alex no querían castigarte, pero desobedeciste una orden directa de tu superior.

-Lo se...

-¿Has meditado sobre ello?- le preguntó Augustus

-Si- todos permanecieron en silencio. Jane tomó aire- lo volvería a hacer si me viera en la misma situación. No me arrepiento de haber ayudado a Lily- Algunos senadores parecieron exasperados... los Lecter sin embargo asintieron con la cabeza comprensivos

-1 mes- decretó Alex algo abatido- en la isla de las amazonas para que recapacites sobre tus actos. Partes en 10 minutos... prepárate

-Si señor- añadió Jane haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-Espero que esto te sirva de lección para la próxima vez- empezó Morgan

-Si señora- respondió Jane con la mirada baja

-Esperamos que no se vuelva a repetir- dijo Augustus. Jane permaneció en silencio- has de entender Jane, que las misiones son lo más importante... más que la amistad- Jane le miró levantando una ceja incrédula

-Cuando vuelvas, tendremos preparados las medidas de protección pertinentes- añadió Hannibal con voz calmada... ¡estaba furioso, Jane lo sabía y eso era lo que más la asustaba

-¿por qué?- se atrevió a preguntar Jane tímida

-¿qué porque!- exclamó Hannibal. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos. Tomando aire se calmó antes de hablar- Los licántropos te han visto el rostro. Greyback lo tiene fácil ahora para atacarte

-Pues que venga- añadió Jane altiva- no le tengo miedo- algunos senadores bufaron

-¡desde luego!- empezó Morgan- pero no podemos dejar que por tu estupidez nos descubran a todos...

-Medita sobre nuestras palabras en la isla Jane- dijo Alex dando por zanjada la discusión. Los senadores empezaron a salir. Todos excepto Hannibal que permaneció en su sitio- ¿No vienes hermano?

-Quiero hablar con Jane a solas- añadió cerrando la puerta cuando todos salieron.

-Se volvió despacio hacia ella, con sus ojos azules brillando furiosos. Fue entonces cuando Jane se agazapo sentada en la cama:

-¿dónde has estado?- le preguntó sin alzar la voz en un tono amenazante

-Aquí- añadió ella con mirada baja

-No me mientas...

-Es verdad- levantó la cabeza

-¡QUE NO ME MIENTAS!- gritó furioso golpeando la puerta, Jane abrió los ojos sorprendida, nunca le había gritado de esa manera- ¡conozco ese brillo de tu piel y esa mirada... has estado con Sirius!- Jane bajó la mirada que de pronto se había vuelto vidriosa. No podía negarlo, a él no.

-Lo siento

-Más lo siento yo...- empezó Lecter- no tienes ni idea de lo que hemos peleado Alex y yo para que el castigo no durara más de un mes. Y tu nos lo pagas escapándote para ir con él... ¡es que no te das cuenta de todo lo que esta en juego?

-Se todo lo que esta en juego- añadió Jane

-Espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir- añadió Lecter serio- sino muy a mi pesar tendré que tomar medidas más drásticas.

-¿medias drásticas?

-Te destinaré de por vida tan lejos que desearás no haber conocido nunca a Sirius Black.

-¡pero...

-¡es mi última palabra Jane!. No podemos seguir defendiéndote si no te comportas y sigues las reglas. Ya tendremos bastante con protegerte cuando vuelvas. Como para que encima corras a sus brazos a la mínima de cambio

-Yo... esta bien- musito abatida

-Será mejor que te prepares

-Si

Jane permaneció sentada en la cama con la mirada baja tratando de no llorar, no podía creerse que Lecter la hubiera amenazado con alejarla de Sirius, él sabía por todo lo que había pasado al estar separada de él. Tendría que ir con cuidado para que no los sorprendieran.

Se puso en pie de golpe, tendría que darse prisa, no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Cogió un trozo de pergamino y garabateó unas notas para Sirius..., abrió la ventana dando un pequeño silbido. Volvió al interior y corrió al armario sacó una túnica verde clara y se la puso, era sin mangas y le llegaba por la mitad del muslo. Con una cinta de verde más oscuro la añadió en zig-zag desde la parte inferior de su pecho hasta la cintura atándola a un lado. Sacó unas sandalias planas y ató las tiras a lo largo de sus piernas terminando en las rodillas.

Cuando estaba recogiéndose el pelo en una coleta, una lechuza negra cruzó la ventana. Jane se apresuró a atarle la carta a la pata... "_para Sirius Black_" musitó a la lechuza que pareció asentir antes de salir volando por la ventana.

Terminó de vestirse y bajó las escaleras corriendo hacia la salida, los senadores y un caballo negro la esperaban. Jane avanzó entre ellos en silencio, revisó la montura, subió a sus lomos tomando las riendas de la poderosa yegua, hizo un movimiento con la cabeza a modo de despedida e hizo girar al animal.

-Vamos Tormenta- alentó al caballo que inmediatamente inició una veloz carrera por los terrenos de la casa

Atravesó el campo de quidditch como el viento, hasta llegar a un pequeño claro tras el bosque que lindaba con la casa, se colocó en el centro, y pronunciando unas suaves palabras en latín se formó un círculo de luz amarilla en medio del claro. Jane azuzó a Tormenta hacia la luz para cruzarla... sintió una especie de tirón en el pecho... cerró los ojos... de pronto, sus pulmones se abrieron, se ensancharon, empezó a toser... una brisa fresca la envolvió, por fin estaba en la isla de las amazonas.

Abrió los ojos despacio, los imponentes edificios de la ciudad de Themcyscra aparecieron ante ella... un sequito de 5 personas venía hacia ella con pasos apresurados..., desmontó del caballo, la reina **_Silvana_** venía a recibirla, con sus protectoras:

-Me alegro de verte de nuevo Scarlett- sus ojos azules se clavaron en ella de manera afable

-Majestad- saludó ella con una pequeña reverencia- Prefiero Jane si no le importa- añadió

-Si me importa- respondió la reina- Scarlett hace referencia a tus raíces. Es el nombre amazona que te dio tu padre

-Bien majestad- añadió Jane haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-¿qué has hecho ahora?- le preguntó divertida de pronto

-salvar a una amiga de una muerte segura- respondió Jane bajando la mirada

-¡hombres!- exclamó Silvana haciendo un gesto enfadado con la mano cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. Jane la miró sonriendole- Por desgracia los necesitamos para reproducirnos- añadió con desagrado. Jane asintió, ese era un tema que las dos ya habían discutido durante los periodos que había pasado allí

-He venido a meditar sobre mis actos- empezó a explicar Jane

-Por supuesto, por supuesto- empezó la mujer con una sonrisa. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza y una de las chicas caminó hacia Jane tendiéndole un arco con flechas y dos puñales. Jane las miró curiosa sin tomarlas.

-Tus hermanas están en el portal infernal. Temo que la Hydra esta dando algunos problemas- explicó Silvana afablemente- Aunque si prefieres meditar antes que ayudarlas a luchar..., lo entenderé.

Jane sonrió, cogió las armas colocándolas a su espalda antes de montar de nuevo en la yegua... lo hizo girar sobre el mismo mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia, antes de partir a galope tendido hacia su destino...,

En el fondo no estaba tan mal aquella isla, era muy divertida, cuando no se escapaba la Hydra, lo hacía el Cíclope, y si no el Coccus... era divertido darles caza por el bosque con las demás amazonas, antes de volverlos a encerrar en el portal, jugar un poco con ellos, despistarlos..., lo normal. El portal, suspiró, un portal tan antiguo como la vida, donde los primeros magos encerraron a las criaturas más atroces que hubieran poblado el mundo.

Y las amazonas eran sus guardianas, desde los anales de los tiempos, allí en una isla que las convertía casi inmortales, donde el tiempo era mucho más lento que en exterior... y sobre todo... nada de magia, quedaba anulada nada más cruzar el portal que conectaba las dos dimensiones.

Jane galopó veloz descendiendo por la ladera, si Sirius estuviera en la isla sería perfecto, o mejor no dejarlo en una isla llena de mujeres donde todas tenían su complexión, no, mejor no, aunque si estuviera allí, quizá lo podría llevar a esas playas llenas de palmeras de arena fina y blanca. Pero Silvana nunca permitiría que un hombre cruzara el portal..., como buena amazona, los odiaba a muerte... lanzó una risita para sus adentros, ni tan solo podía ir con un caballo... solo yeguas, rió con ganas antes de seguir galopando veloz.


	31. Rumbo al infierno

**Hola a todos:**

**Bueno, aquí traigo un capi que me ha costado mucho, pero MUCHO de escribir.**

**En fin gracias a emma Feltom, cammiel**( tengo en cuenta lo de tu nuevo shiper, pero es que ella es bastante vieja, recuerda que vive en una isla en la que se hacen viejos más despacio)**, Niv Riddle, Luna Black (**me ha llego tu segundo review ahora. Espero que te de tiempo a leer), **y Clawy (**que se que estaba impaciente

**Este capi tiene LEMON (con sorpresa), de echo tiene 2 sorpresas, sobre todo para lis frikis de la saga. Besos**

**

* * *

CAPITULO 31: Rumbo al infierno**

"_1 mes... solo 1 mes"_ resonaba en la cabeza de Sirius. Desde que Jane se había marchado, había permanecido sentado en el sillón con la vista perdida a través de la ventana, aún con el pantalón desabrochado y a torso descubierto. Tenía un pergamino entre sus manos, arrugado con unas breves palabras_: "es un mes estaré contigo"_, treinta días, solo treinta días y ella estaría de vuelta. Sonrió para sus adentros, todo lo que había pasado ese día, bastaba para cubrir los anhelos de ese mes... y para aumentar la necesidad de verla. Apoyó los brazos sobre sus rodillas escondiendo la cabeza... ¿por qué tenía que ser todo tan complicado?.

El timbre de la puerta lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, se levantó del sofá, miró el pergamino. Nadie podía saberlo, abrió la mano a medida que el pergamino se consumía en unas llamas azules, ni tan solo sacó la varita, la certeza de verla en poco tiempo, bastaba para que su magia se disparara.

El timbre volvió a sonar, las cenizas cayeron al suelo, caminó hacia allí y abrió con cuidado la puerta, en tensión, sin bajar la guardia. James, Remus y Lily estaban allí, se relajó abriendo la puerta para dejarlos pasar. Los tres entraron en silencio. Sirius caminó hacia el sofá dejándose caer. Ellos también se sentaron en silencio, Lily fue la primera en preguntar:

-¿dónde esta Jane?- breve y conciso. Sirius suspiro, le dolía en el alma, pero la mentira no hacía sino empezar.

-Se marchó anoche- añadió sin mirarlos a los ojos.

-¿Hablasteis?- preguntó James

-Me explicó algunas cosas y comportamientos acerca de los médium y porque estaba tan rara la última vez que fui a su cuarto.

-¿y bien?- siguió Remus

-Fueron las secuelas de bajar al licántropo de in plano intermedio donde cualquiera puede comunicarse con los muertos- Los tres permanecieron en silencio asimilando lo que Sirius les había dicho.

-Estábamos preocupados por ti- dijo Lily de pronto

-¿por qué?

-No has venido esta mañana a trabajar- aclaró James- no has llamado, ni enviado ningún mensaje. Le hemos dicho a Nick que estabas enfermo

-Gracias por cubrirme- empezó abatido, cada vez se sentía peor por mentirles, pero lo había prometido, su seguridad, y sobre todo la de Jane estaban en juego- lo cierto es que no me he acordado

-Sirius¿no ha pasado nada más?- preguntó Remus- pareces abatido

-Es solo que estoy cansado, no te preocupes Lunático

-¿Has aclarado algo con Jane?- preguntó James

-Si..., no nos vamos a pelear más, pero solo podemos ser amigos- terminó mirándolos

-¿y eso...?

-Verás Lily, me ha contado algunas cosas sobre los Iluminati, parece ser que solo les dejan relacionarse entre ellos- Lily pareció sorprendida, y Sirius se dio cuenta de que en realidad no tenía que mentirles. Ellos entenderían- Podrían castigarla severamente si...- los miró fijamente unos momentos- ... alguien supiera que mantiene una relación más allá de la amistad con un _no- Iluminati_, estaría en grave peligro si eso llegara a pasar- les explicó

-Entiendo- empezó James asintiendo- solo amigos- lo miró fijamente

-Solo amigos- añadió Sirius mientras una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios- siempre amigos- añadió mirando a Remus

-Por supuesto

-Nada más- ahora Sirius miró a Lily que sonreía

-¿y que otra cosa podríais ser?

El silencio entre ellos se hizo menos espeso. De pronto Lily se puso en pie sorprendiéndolos a todos:

-Vamos Black- caminó hacia él- vístete- le ordenó. Tengo hambre, vayamos a cenar a algún sitio

-No tengo ganas- añadió él

-Venga Hocicos... tenemos que celebrar- lo animó James

-¿celebrar?... ¿el que...?

-la Amistad- añadió Remus también en pie.

Sirius soltó una carcajada, levantándose del sofá. ¿qué haría sin ellos, que siempre estaban ahí para levantarlo cuando más lo necesitaba, que entendían sin palabras y no necesitaban nada más...

_

* * *

Estaba oscuro, y hacía frío, pero no podía rendirse, tenía que pelear, por Lily y sus amigos, daba igual si él caía en la batalla, no podía permitir que los mortífagos se salieran con la suya._

_Realizó un poderoso encantamiento produciendo una espesa niebla entre sus enemigos, se acercó a ellos para conjurar hechizos aturdidores y atarlos con cuerdas, los cuatro mortífagos estaban en el suelo inconscientes. Disipó la niebla y miró a su alrededor, Lily y Sirius estaban un poco más lejos luchando con gran maestría contra cuatro mortífagos, sonrió para sus adentros cuando vio a Lily realizar su poderoso hechizo protector para detener el hechizo que sus adversarios les habían lanzado a ella y Sirius. Aprovechando el muro de Lily, Sirius con un conjuro de Dragon de fuego asustó a los mortífagos antes de atarlos con cuerdas._

_James avanzó hacia ellos para ayudarles, pero no lo vio venir, una maldición imperdonable contra sus carnes, cayó al suelo gimiendo de dolor, cerró los ojos con fuerza, cuando de pronto todo cesó dando paso a una terrible figura vestida de negro con cara de calavera:_

_-Muy valiente Potter- dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras. James se puso en pie varita en alto plantando cara a su adversario_

_-Hola Lucius..., por la espalda, no se porque no me sorprende- añadió con desprecio_

_-Tuviste mucha suerte el otro día cuando la querida Jane salvó a Lily de una muerte segura. Hoy a ti no te salvará nadie... ¡crucio!- exclamó Lucius_

_Con sus espectaculares reflejos, James esquivó esta vez si maldición que fue a impactarse contra un árbol. Giró sobre si mismo antes de lanzar contra Malfoy un hechizo de desarme que este esquivó a su vez y contraatacó:_

_-Sagnum hábeas_

_-Protego...- James detuvo el hechizo antes de desaparecer. Lucius Malfoy tuvo el tiempo suficiente de apartarse, no sin que una lengua de fuego le abrasara el brazo_

_-¡Maldito Potter!- gritó al ver la sonrisa victoriosa de James- Tarantellegra _

_James volvió a esquivar el hechizo antes de lanzarle un encantamiento de piernas de gelatina. Malfoy trastabilló y su mascará cayó al suelo, revelando una fría mirada azul._

_-Pagarás por esto Potter- en su cara de maníaco sus ojos brillaron con malicia- juro que no voy a descansar hasta que te haya arrebatado todo lo que más quieres_

_Lo que más quieres... lo que más quieres... lo que más_

Sobresaltado y sudoroso, James se sentó en la cama maldiciendo para sus adentros. Desde la batalla había estado soñando con ese momento una y otra vez, todas las noches sin falta.

No había contado nada a Lily, ni a nadie, sabía que Sirius se reiría y que Lily se asustaría, y no quería pasar por eso. No quería preocuparla, ya tenía suficiente con ver sus ojos cada noche que el se sentaba en la cama preocupado.

-¿Otra pesadilla?- oyó su voz a sus espaldas

-Si- gimió James alargando la manó hasta la mesita para coger las gafas

El cuarto se llenó de luz, Lily había encendido todo con un simple movimiento de su mano, James cerró los ojos con fuerza, demasiada luz...

-Lo siento- oyó decir a Lily, la luz se volvió más tenue y por fin abrió los ojos

Lily estaba sentada a su lado mirándolo con semblante preocupado, huyó de sus ojos, sabía lo que iba a preguntarle, lo hacía todas las noches. No quería preocuparla, no quería mentirle, no podía evitarlo... Para su sorpresa Lily no dijo nada, se limitó a tirar de él y volverlo a acostar en la cama como a un niño rodeándolo con sus delicados brazos, acariciándole el pelo con ternura, recorriendo su espalda con sus largos y suaves dedos... James se fue calmando, ese era el efecto que Lily tenía en el. Era su mejor sedante, lo que conseguía mantenerlo cuerdo en mitad de esa locura...

-No te preocupes- oyó que susurraba- todo va a estar bien

-Lo se

Siempre lo había sabido, tenía la certeza de que mientras permanecieran juntos nada malo podía pasar. James lo había sabido desde el mismo momento que la vio sentada en el compartimiento del expreso de Hogwarts en su primer año mirándolo con aquellos penetrantes ojos verdes.

Se levantó para mirarla, su cabello pelirrojo estaba esparcido por el cojín, le caía uno de los tirantes del camisón azul claro por uno de sus blancos hombros..., era tan preciosa que sin ella moriría

-Te quiero Lily- añadió con ternura antes de darle un suave beso en sus labios

-Y yo a ti- respondió ella atrayéndolo para volverlo a besar.

Sus labios se unieron con ternura y suavidad, reconociéndose, como tantas veces habían echo, tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para amarse, en aquel cuarto. Suavemente James bajo su mano por el hombro de Lily por encima del camisón, notaba como su delicado pecho se erguía con la caricia, bajó hasta su cintura atrayéndola hacia él... la amaba, la necesitaba, y Lily parecía desear lo mismo, porque estaba atrayéndole con caricias sin dejar de besarle hacía su cuerpo, doblándose contra él para sentirlo más cerca.

James rompió el beso, abriendo los ojos, deseando perderse en ese mar verde esmeralda que eran los ojos de su esposa, con esa línea de pestañas que iban del rojo al rubio, los labios como el fuego fruto de su beso, las mejillas sonrojadas sobre su piel como el marfil. Era perfecta, y la amaba y necesitaba, sobre todo esa noche en que se sentía como en carne viva.

Empezó a besarla por la mandíbula, recorriendo el camino hasta uno de los lóbulos de la oreja, la derecha, sabía que Lily se volvía loca si la besaba ahí. Se entretuvo succionando, recorriendo el lugar con la lengua... mientras su esposa susurraba su nombre entre jadeos.

Siguió bajando, por su cuello, hasta la yugular, notando como estaba de viva, sintiendo los latidos en sus labios, la calidez y suavidad de su piel, la oía susurrar su nombre y era cuanto necesitaba para perderse en ella. Perderse en sus hombros, en sus clavículas, en el nacimiento de su pecho, en su cuello... perder sus dedos entre su cabello como el fuego... amarla y perderse en ella para siempre.

Notó como Lily subía sus manos por la espalda hasta sus hombros obligándolo a levantarse de encima de ella. Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, el marrón y el verde, unos instantes, sin palabras, una declaración... como siempre, en sus ojos no era necesario más, habían aprendido a no usar las palabras, iban más allá.

Lily llevó sus manos hasta el inició del camisón, y empezó a subírselo bajo la atenta mirada de James, que observaba a su preciosa diosa fascinado, el movimiento de su cuerpo desnudo, sus pechos subiendo y bajando en cada respiración, la sonrisa de su rostro...

La abrazó con cuidado, mezclando su piel con la de ella, enredándose con su calor. La besó en el hombro, en la nariz, en la frente, y ella no dejó de suspirar su nombre, encerrando en ese acto palabras de amor.

James fue tumbándose sobre ella, de nuevo en la cama, acoplándose, sintiendo como Lily le rodeaba con sus piernas, volvió a besarla, tratando de profundizar un beso, una promesa de amor. Lily se lo permitió, entreabriendo sus labios, jugando con su lengua, respondiéndole a ese beso, moviéndose contra él, descubriéndolo tan palpitante y ansioso como lo estaba ella.

Notó como James empezaba a bajar de nuevo por su cuello..., muy despacio, sin despegar su cuerpo del de Lily en lo más mínimo, necesitaba sentirla cerca, bajó hasta sus senos, donde los besó con ternura. Primero uno, luego el otro, Lily arqueándose contra él, pidiéndole mas atenciones hacia esa parte de su anatomía, anhelándole, con la piel de gallina, sintiendo descargas eléctricas a medida que el chico iba bajando por su vientre...

La despojó de la última prenda que la cubría, recorriendo sus largas y desnudas piernas con sus manos, oyó la risa de Lily cuando sus labios recorrieron en camino de vuelta, sabía que tenía cosquillas en esa parte de su cuerpo, justo al pasar la rodilla, por la parte interna de su muslo, y le encantaba oírla reír, era como música para sus oídos.

Se separó un poco de ella, observándola, se deshizo de la última prenda que le cubría a él, revelándole a Lily como su amor lo estaba envolviendo. Ella le miró con una sonrisa entes de morderse el labio inferior, era la señal, James se inclinó sobre ella depositando un beso sobre el vello pelirrojo, sobre su vientre, entre sus pechos, en sus labios, quedando sobre ella, rozándose con ella, amándola con cada gesto, besando sus mejillas, sus ojos cerrados, sus labios entre abiertos.

Notó como Lily, sin dejar de mover sus caderas, dejándose amar por James elevaba sus piernas para darle mayor cabida, entre ella, dentro de ella... El chico se separó para mirarla, le encantaba ver la expresión de su rostro cada vez que se fundían... muy despacio, sin perderse ni un detalle, ni como Lily separaba los labios, ni como entrecerraba los ojos al notarlo dentro de ella, ni como al estar fusionados se mordía el labio inferior esbozando una dulce sonrisa, ni tan solo como sus ojos verdes se oscurecían en esos momentos.

James depositó un amoroso beso en su frente, en su nariz, mientras iniciaba el movimiento, justo antes de atrapar sus labios, notando su frágil cuerpo bajo él, como sus manos bajaban por su espalda en caricias llenas de amor y locura. Moviéndose con él, bailando con él a ese ritmo que los dos conocían, perfectamente acompasados y armónicos, cambiando el ritmo a la vez, sin dejar de besarse, ni susurrarse palabras de amor, hasta que finalmente, sus sentidos se nublaron, sus voces se elevaron al unísono, solo eran conscientes el uno del otro, de sus cuerpos fusionados, del calor que les golpeaba... y así, James liberó una corriente de vida en el interior de Lily.

* * *

Las mañanas en el departamento de aurores tienen siempre la misma rutina, la reunión a primera hora, el reparto de tareas, la revisión de las misiones que están aún abiertas... lo de siempre, pensaba Sirius reclinado en su sillón delante de unos expedientes de los posibles mortífagos que habían entrado en el país, pero ese día, su mente volaba hacia otros lugares..., cosa rara, volaba hacia una chica... Jane, y que solo faltaban dos semanas para que volviera a reunirse con él... y cada vez estaba más ansioso, la echaba cada día más menos, pero el tener la certeza de que en un mes estaría de vuelta le ayudaba a seguir adelante.

Abrió una revista de quidditch que tenía entre los informes, desde luego, el último número de la Bludger loca era mucho divertido, que mirar fotos de mortífagos e interrogatorios a muggles que afirmaban haberlos visto. En las páginas centrales, a todo color y con una foto de Jane volando con la escoba, informaban que se había lesionado el hombro en un entrenamiento, y que estaba en Estados Unidos en una clínica privaba recibiendo tratamiento, hasta incluían un parte médico del director del centro. Sirius pensó que los Iluminati debían tener contactos muy influyentes si lograban cosas como esa. Levantó la mirada de la revista... y vio a Remus entrar algo nervioso por la puerta del cuartel.

-Ey Lunático- le saludó- ¿qué pasa?- añadió al ver su semblante

-Se donde se esconde Lucius Malfoy- añadió de pronto. Sirius tornó su semblante serio- el profesor Dumbledore quiere que vayamos esta noche, una pequeña incursión de 7 aurores para ver si logramos atraparte

-¿cómo lo has sabido?- le preguntó Sirius acercándose a él

-Recuerdas el día que descubrimos que Jane era ...- dudo unos momentos. Sirius asintió- había observado otras veces, que Lucius lleva un brazalete en el brazo izquierdo con forma de serpiente. Pues esa noche, logré colocar un hechizo localizador allí

-¡genial!- susurró Sirius impresionado

-Si, durante estos días ha estado moviéndose por casi toda Europa, pero finalmente ayer por la noche se detuvo en un pueblo a 50 km de Londres. Me he estado informando sobre el lugar y parece que no tiene más de 60 habitantes, y que hay una casona de donde proviene la señal alejada de las demás casas abandonada desde hace unos años.

-Entonces esta noche,... nos vamos de marcha- terminó Sirius satisfecho

Lo cierto era que en esas semanas habían tenido poca actividad por las noches, y sus pensamientos habían volado inevitablemente hacia Jane produciéndole un insomnio. Esa noche quemaría las energías suficientes como para dormir 2 días seguidos, y eso solo significaría que faltarían 2 días menos para que Jane volviera.

* * *

Era bien entrada la noche, casi las once y media, hora que se había acordado como salida desde casa de los Potter, no era habitual salir desde allí, pero si frecuente. A Dumbledore no le gustaba salir del mismo sitio todas las veces.

James, Lily, Sirius y Remus estaban en la cocina esperando al resto de personas esa noche, Hestia Jones, Kingsley Shackelbot y Alastor Moody para liderarlos en su empresa, sin lugar a dudas lo mejor del departamento de aurores.

Ojoloco, como ya le llamaba casi todo el mundo, les había tenido toda la tarde revisando informes y planos del edificio, a esas alturas lo conocían como la palma de su mano.

Lily se removió inquieta en la silla mirando a James. Faltaban pocos minutos para salir de misión y tenía un mal presentimiento:

-¿Has hablado hoy con tus padres?- le preguntó

-No¿por?

-Tu madre me ha dicho que tu padre no se encontraba bien esta mañana. Cree que ha cogido la viruela del dragón

-¡Le tengo dicho que cuando trabaje con dragones se ponga guantes!- protesto James

-Ya sabes lo que pasa- intervino Sirius- lleva tantos años haciéndolo que ya no le da importancia. Es como cuando tu no te ponías las protecciones para jugar al quidditcht

-Mañana me pasaré a verles. Hoy ya es muy tarde para llamar- añadió James- ¿te parece?- preguntó mirando a Lily que le sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza.

En esos momentos, unos ruidos los hicieron volverse. Alguien había entrado por la chimenea. Los cuatro se levantaron rumbo al salón. El resto de la avanzadilla ya estaba allí, por lo que avanzaron hacia el patio trasero para desaparecer hasta el punto de reunión.

Eran las 12 de la noche, en una casona con aspecto abandonado unas luces permanecían encendidas. 4 sombras se movieron entre la noche rumbo a la puerta delantera esperando su momento para entrar en la casa. El equipo de Moody debía entrar por detrás y llegar hasta el salón. Lugar donde estaban reunidos en ese momento 5 mortífagos sentados alrededor de una mesa.

Permanecieron en silencio, mirándose entre ellos, varitas preparadas, cuerpos en tensión. Chipas rojas salieron por la ventana, era su momento.

Sirius derribó la puerta con un certero hechizo y los cuatro entraron al interior cerrando el paso a los mortífagos que trataban de huir. El cruce de hechizos no se hizo esperar.

James se puso a combatir con un mortífago, le lanzó un hechizo aturdidor, que este esquivó perfectamente, un hechizo de desarme, que también esquivó. El mortífago aún no había sacado la varita.

Lily notó como la agarraban desde atrás inmovilizándola:

-Me encantan las pelirrojas- susurró el mortífago en su oido. Lily intentó soltarse revolviéndose- y más si son peleonas- añadió divertido

-No tienes ni idea de lo peleonas que somos- replicó Lily.

Dio un pisotón al mortífago que aflojó su agarre permitiendo a Lily soltar uno de sus brazos, acto seguido de le propinó codazo en el estómago, haciendolo doblarse de dolor, y finalmente tomando uno de sus brazos lo derribó haciéndolo girar sobre su cuerpo. Definitivamente las lecciones de Lecter en el colegio habían sido útiles.

Desde lo alto lo apuntó con su varita y lo dejó inconsciente y atado con cuerdas para que no se pudiera desaparecer mirándolo con una sonrisa en sus labios. Hestia tenía problemas con su mortífago, por lo que corrió a ayudarla.

Lupin se batía en duelo con sus elegantes y lánguidos movimientos con el tercer mortífago, que a duras penas conseguía esquivar los potentes y certeros hechizos del licántropo. Finalmente el mortífago lanzó un hechizo que dio a Lupin en el hombro, cayó de rodillas mientras sosteniendo su hombro con fuerza. El mortífago lanzó un grito de jubilo y comenzó a caminar hacia él varita en mano:

-Uno menos, el señor tenebroso se pondrá contento- musitó frente a él- ¿duele verdad?

Lupin elevó la cara lentamente, sus ojos marrones y dulces como la miel se posaron en el mortífago, una sonrisa cruzó sus labios:

-Tengo una alta tolerancia al dolor. ¡desmayus!- gritó Lupin en un hechizo certero poniéndose en pie. Miró a su alrededor. Lily y Hestia estaban atando a su mortífago. James aún estaba luchando, su mortífago era escurridizo como una serpiente. Moody y Shakelbot estaban atando a los suyos. Sirius aún estaba batiéndose en duelo, aunque permanecía en pie quieto en el mismo sitio enviándole hechizos al mortífago y esquivando los suyos con cara de profundo aburrimiento.

-¿quieres terminar ya Canuto?- reprendió a su amigo. Que le miró mientras lanzaba un rayo morado a su oponente

-¿Ya?- preguntó. Lupin asintió- ¡con lo bien que me lo estaba pasando!

Y con un hechizo rojo que impacto de lleno en el pecho del mortífago, este cayó al suelo como una tabla totalmente inmóvil.

-Eres un aguafiestas Lunático- reprendió a su amigo andando hacia él

-Y tu un creído canuto.

-Naaaa, era el rival más débil- añadió

Oyeron una pequeña explosión, todos se volvieron hacia allí, James por fin había conseguido reducir a su mortífago que estaba sentado en el suelo apoyado en la pared respirando con dificultad.

-Diffindo- añadió James rompiendo la máscara. Unos cabellos rubios y unos ojos azules se posaron sobre él. Lucius Malfoy

-Hola Potter- añadió con arrogancia poniéndose en pie con dificultades- Sabía que vendríais

-Bien Malfoy- Moody se acercó a él apuntándole- donde se esconde Voldemort

-No os lo voy a decir- añadió el rubio

-Tenemos métodos para convencerte- añadió Sirius varita en mano caminando hacia él- no solemos emplearlos, pero siendo aurores nos esta permitido el uso de las maldiciones imperdonables... ¿quieres verlo?

Las risas de Malfoy taladraron sus oídos. James furioso caminó hacia él levantándolo de la túnica:

-¿qué te hace tanta gracia?- le preguntó

-Que habéis caído en mi trampa fácilmente. Como unos estúpidos

-¿trampa?- preguntó Lily

-Si...- miró a James-... ¿recuerdas lo que te dije Potter?

-¡que has hecho!- bramó James

-Quizás deberías ir a ver a tus padres. O lo que queda de ellos.

James sintió como algo muy ácido bajaba por su estómago, su puño impacto en la cara de Lucius que empezó a sangrar profusamente, pero el seguía riendo con su cara de maníaco. Lily ahogó un quejido, Mientras Sirius le apuntaba con la varita.

-¡James!- Tom Tonks cruzó la puerta de la casa- la marca tenebrosa, sobre la casa...

No terminó sus palabras, James y Lily ya corrían hacía la salida de la casa seguidos por Remus y Sirius. En el descampado desaparecieron. _(NA: Realmente esto es muy difícil de escribir, os lo aseguro. Me esta doliendo cada palabra, cuesta lo suyo.)_

* * *

A miles de kilómetros de allí, y casi en otra dimensión, una chica se sentaba sobresaltada en su cama, con una extraña sensación en el pecho. Blanca como la cera y empapada en sudor. Miró a su alrededor desorientada, mareada, alguien estaba intentando comunicarse con ella, alguien del más allá... pero donde estaba no podía recibir visitas, ni elevarse al plano intermedio. Tendrían que esperar.

Se levantó de la cama, y paseó por su cuarto algo desconcertada. Estaba muerta de sed, así que decidió ir a por agua. Salió del cuarto y empezó a pasear por los pasillos del palacio de la reina Silvana, lugar donde siempre se hospedaba cuando iba allí.

Un nuevo mareo la sacudió y tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared. La estaban llamando con insistencia. Y de pronto la sensación de que debía volver la sacudió.

-¿Scarlett?

Jane se volvió en la penumbra para descubrir a la reina Silvana de pie en el pasillo, vestida con un camisón blanco que se perdía entre sus cabellos rizados y alborotados como la nieve, sus ojos azules estaban fijos en ella

-Hola aya- saludó Jane con una sonrisa

-¿te encuentras bien pequeña?

-Si, alguien esta intentado hablar conmigo y es bastante insistente

-Suele pasar- añadió la mujer con una sonrisa- ¿dónde ibas?

-A por agua- respondió Jane caminando hacia ella

-Ven. Te invito a un chocolate caliente. Estas pálida

Las dos mujeres caminaron hacia las cocinas del palacio. Nada más llegar, Jane se sentó y contemplo como Silvana se ponía a preparar el chocolate:

-Sabes que no me gusta que me llames aya- empezó la reina sería poniendo el chocolate delante de Jane

-Bisabuela es demasiado largo- añadió Jane con una sonrisa- además tampoco pareces mi bisabuela

-Tu abuela tampoco

-Eso lo dejaremos estar- añadió Jane

-Y dime pequeña¿qué tal por el otro mundo?

-Ay aya... el otro mundo, que mal suena.

-Bueno, pues por tu dimensión...

-Bien- añadió Jane con una sonrisita en sus labios

-¿Bien?... yo diría que mejor que bien a juzgar por eso sonrisa y lo resplandeciente que estabas cuando volviste- Jane se sonrojó, con lo que la reina ensanchó su sonrisa- ¡vamos dime!- le golpeo con su hombro en el de ella- ¿quién es el?

-Se llama Sirius Black

-Un nombre curioso- susurró la anciana- ¿es guapo?

-Mucho- afirmó Jane con la cabeza- y insoportable, creído, valiente...

-¡Señora!

Una de las amazonas cruzó la puerta de la cocina vestida con una túnica de guerra y con una nota entre las manos.

-Acaba de llegar esto a través del portal- dijo tendiéndole lo que parecía una carta

La reina la tomó y se puso a leerla en silencio mientras era observaba por Jane y la otra chica que seguía permaneciendo en pie. Su rostro se ensombreció en cuestión de segundos.

-¿qué pasa?- le preguntó Jane impaciente

-Diana retírate- la amazona hizo una reverencia.

La reina esperó a que se cerrara la puerta de la cocina antes de volverse hacia Jane con semblante serio.

-Es de Lecter- le explicó- son malas noticias- Jane se puso tensa- ha dejado a mi discreción el decírtelo o no.

-Dímelo- pidió Jane- por favor

-Los padres de tu amigo Potter...

-¿qué les ha pasado!- inquirió Jane poniéndose en pie de golpe

-Los mortífagos han atacado su casa esta noche mientras tus amigos estaban en una misión.

-Amanda y Jonh- musitó Jane- ¡tengo que ir con mis amigos!- exclamó caminando hacia la salida

-¡Scarlett!- la voz firme de su abuela la hizo detenerse- por mi parte durante lo que te queda de castigo, has permanecido aquí conmigo- Jane asintió- Pero recuerda que nadie debe verte

-Si abuela. Gracias

Jane corrió hacia su cuarto para cambiarse..., Los padres de James querían hablar con ella, tenía que volver lo antes posible...

* * *

Cuando James apareció en el valle que daba a la casa de sus padres, lo primero que vio fue la marca tenebrosa, alta, en los cielos, tenebrosa, atravesando las nubes, más terrible que la luna que lo iluminaba todo, como si quisiera que ninguno de ellos se perdiera nada.

James notaba el miedo anidado en lo profundo del vientre cortándole como cuchillos ensangrentados, algo amargo que le subía hacia la garganta, un grito que quedó congelado en sus labios dando lugar a un gemido ahogado.

Empezó a caminar hacia la casa con pasos indecisos, tenía miedo de encontrarse con la verdad, sabía que siempre que aparecía la marca en los cielos, sobre una casa es que habían victimas mortales, pero no era posible, sus padres no podían... no podían... notó como una mano se cerraba sobre la suya con fuerza, fría, pero fuerte. Miró a Lily que tenía los ojos humedecidos.

-¡James!- el profesor Dumbledore llegó hasta ellos.

Como en un sueño, no, en una pesadilla, así se sentía. Y Dumbledore por primera vez no era el mago fuerte y poderoso que él creía, si no un anciano que parecía abatido y sobrepasado por las circunstancias.

-Mis padres- musitó el moreno. Dumbledore bajó la mirada abatido

-Lo siento- empezó el anciano- no llegamos a tiempo

-¿pero y las alarmas¿y todos los hechizos de defensa?- preguntó Sirius que parecía casi igual de abatido que James, después de todo, el también había perdido una parte importante de su familia

-Las alarmas no saltaron hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Y los hechizos protectores estaban desactivados- dijo Dumbledore

-¡imposible!- protestó James su mirada parecía haberse enfriado- ellos sabían que no debían retirarlos. Que estaban ahí por su seguridad- Dumbledore asintió

-Creo que ha sido un golpe desde dentro- empezó incómodo- alguien que conocía la existencia de esos hechizos

-Pero si solo lo sabíamos nosotros cuatro- empezó Lily

-Y Jane- añadió Remus

-Jane esta recluida en una isla- protestó Sirius. No podían sospechar de ella

-Peter también lo sabía- añadió Lily

-Esas no son opciones- empezó James- se que ninguno de vosotros haría algo así. Tiene que haber alguna otra opción

Todos quedaron en un silencio incómodo mirando a James. Que mantenía la vista fija en la casa de donde no hacían sino entrar y salir miembros de departamento de aurores. De pronto James se soltó de Lily y empezó a avanzar hacia la casa.

-Quiero ver a mis padres- dijo de pronto

-Ya hemos retirado sus cuerpos- añadió Dumbledore

-Pues quiero verlos

-Están en San Mungo- James asintió- Sirius, Remus por favor inspeccionad la casa, haber si averiguáis que mortífagos han atacado. Yo voy a verlos

-Voy contigo- añadió Lily

-Encontraremos lo que sea que haya ahí dentro hermano- musitó Sirius igual de abatido que él

James tomó a Lily de la mano antes de desaparecer. Sirius miró al profesor Dumbledore, que estaba mirando el lugar por el que James había desaparecido.

-Profesor- empezó Remus- ¿hay alguna sospecha de quien ha podido ser?

-Lo siento, he revisado personalmente toda la casa. Las únicas muestras son las marcas que la maldición asesina ha dejado contra la pared.- Los dos bajaron la mirada

-Aún así. Si no le importa echaremos un vistazo

Dumbledore asintió y se apartó para dejarles paso...

* * *

James y Lily caminaban tras uno de los medimagos del Hospital mágico. A lo largo de un pasillo de color blanco que olía a flores. James arrugó la nariz, ese olor estaba logrando marearle más de lo que nunca hubiera pensado.

Lily, con ojos humedecidos, no hacía sino lanzar miradas nerviosas a su esposo. Estaba preocupada por él, no demostraba ningún sentimiento sobre la muerte de sus padres, permanecía entero, aunque la forma en que se aferraba a su mano mientras caminaban por aquel pasillo parecía que era su único apoyo para no venirse abajo. Lily sabía que no podía llorar, sabía que debía permanecer serena para cuando James cayera, para levantarlo, para darle su apoyo, estar a su lado era lo único que importaba ahora.

Se detuvieron delante de una de las puertas del pasillo. El medimago se volvió hacia ellos:

-Tienen 10 minutos

James se limitó a asentir, allí, en pie, frente a la puerta, sin decidirse a entrar. Lily sin soltar su mano le tomó con fuerza del brazo:

-Estoy contigo- le susurró al oído- No me voy a ir. Vamos

Fue Lily la que tirando de él abrió la puerta del cuarto y lo arrastró a su interior. Allí, en la penumbra, semiluminados por la luna estaban los cuerpos de sus padres, con los ojos cerrados. James se acercó a ellos con cuidado, aún permanecían en sus rostros el rictus de sorpresa, y miedo que deberían haber sentido al ver el rayo verde de la muerte correr hacia ellos.

Se acercó a su padre observándolo, efectivamente debía tener la viruela de Dragon a juzgar por los pequeños puntos que se marcaban en su mano.

-Papa- musitó

Tragó con fuerza, al notar como sus ojos se humedecían. Eso solo tenía que ser una pesadilla, un mal sueño del que pronto iba despertar. No podía ser cierto, solo estaban dormidos.

Se volvió hacia su madre, era tan bonita con aquellos cabellos castaños y rizados, a pesar de su rostro si pensaba podía ver su amable sonrisa en sus labios. Llevó la mano hacia ella y retiró con cuidado uno de los mechones que le cubrían el rostro, notó la fría piel bajo sus manos, notó como signo de vida hacía tiempo que había abandonado su cuerpo. Tuvo un escalofrío

-¡No!- musitó- Mama... papa- los llamo como si pensara que en cualquier momento iban a abrir los ojos

-James- oyó a lily

Notó como sus brazos lo rodeaban por detrás, notó el calor del cuerpo de Lily envolviéndolo.

-Se han ido- susurró por lo bajo. Y como si esas palabras fueran la aceptación. Sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos.

Se giró de golpe abrazando a Lily, que notó como el peso de James vencía al suyo propio al tratar de sostenerle y quedaban los dos de rodillas en el suelo. James había enterrado la cabeza en su cuello, lo abrazó, tratando de sostenerlo, con fuerza, rezando para que fuera suficiente, porque era toda la que tenía.

Se descubrió a si misma llorando con James... permanecieron mucho tiempo en esa posición. Hasta que finalmente James la soltó y tomándola de la mano se la llevó a casa.


	32. Unos vienen otros, se van

**¡Hola, no se porque tengo la impresión de que el último capitulo no os gusto demasiado, tan pocos reviews (Billiwig mueve la cabeza negativamente y con tristeza frente al ordenador), de todas formas me lo podríais haber dicho igual os habría subido el capitulo antes jejejejejeje.**

**Quiero agradecer los reviews: clawy (**todas tus dudas, resueltas aquí. ¡Vaya, yo creía que el que Silvana (que salia en el retorno de la luz hablando con Cat) fuese la bisabuela de Jane os haría gracia, es tatarabuela de Cat)**, Luna Black (**pues si ha sido la rata asquerosa. Pero bueno. Y si, se van a reunir, aunque por poco tiempo)**, Saria Black, Camiel o camila (**jejejejeje. Pues si, Harry ya existe, aunque no se si tendrá problemas de estomago cuando crezca**), Kapulla** (¡Hola, que alegria verte por aquí. Me alegro de que te viciara la histoira... me alegro mucho, eso son buenas noticias. El Lemon es como se llama cualqueir historia con contenido picante. ¿te vale la explicación). Besos

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 32: Unos vienen... otros, se van**

Estaba despuntando el alba cuando Sirius cruzó la puerta de su casa, James había decidido dar sepultura a sus padres esa tarde. Pero por la mañana Dumbledore había convocado una reunión de la orden en Hogwarts, así que le quedaba poco tiempo para prepararse e ir a casa de su amigo, de su hermano, para acompañarle en ese momento.

La pregunta era ¿quién lo acompañaría a él, Los Potter también habían sido su familia, eran sus padres, lo habían tratado siempre como a un hijo y el los había querido y cuidado como tal. No podía creerse que estuvieran muertos, que unas personas tan magníficas hubieran sido asesinadas. Y lo que más le enfurecía era que el y Remus habían recorrido la casa buscando pistas y no habían logrado encontrar nada, estaban como al principio.

Se dejó caer en el sillón con los ojos cerrados, le dolía la cabeza . Una noche nunca le había parecido tan larga y aún quedaba el día, pero sobre todo nunca se había sentido tan solo, hubiese querido tener a alguien que le abrazara como había hecho Lily, deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Jane estuviera allí, pero sabía que era imposible, ella no sabría nada en el lugar donde se encontrara.

Un aroma a café llegó hasta él envolviéndolo. Gruñó enfadado, tenía tanta hambre que ya se estaba imaginando cosas, o quizá era un nudo en el estómago... ¿era ruido de pasos lo que estaba oyendo, probablemente estaba dormido porque esas manos que le estaban acariciando el pelo desde atrás era lo más relajante que había sentido nunca, incluso le estaban aliviando esa jaqueca que tenía desde hacía unas horas. Notó como unos labios se posaban sobre su frente, el pelo de alguien le hizo cosquillas en la nariz.

Abrió los ojos, y lo primero que vio fue unos ojos verdes, casi amarillos, rasgados hacía arriba, que le miraban tristes...

-Jane- musitó entre sorpresa y una terrible sensación de alivio

-Estoy aquí- le susurró mientras sus manos bajaban hasta los hombros del chico

De pronto Sirius tomó una de sus manos y tiró de ella para dejarla sentada sobre sus rodillas abrazándola con fuerza. Los brazos de Jane le rodearon con fuerza atrayéndolo hacía su cuerpo, ahí, donde alía a violetas, donde la piel era suave, en el hueco de su cuello para esconder la cara... el gran Sirius Black se vino abajo.

Jane le abrazó con más fuerza susurrándole palabras de tranquilidad, acunándole, dejándole sacarlo todo, casi en silencio, llorando los dos juntos. Pasaron gran parte del tiempo en esa posición, sin moverse.

Cuando Sirius se tranquilizó, se levantó para mirar a Jane, que le sonreía tristemente con los ojos vidriosos:

-¿cuándo...

-En la madrugada- respondió ella

-¿cómo...

-Lecter- terminó Jane

-¿y te han dejado venir?

-No saben que estoy aquí. Aunque supongo que Hanibal se lo imagina- permaneció unos minutos en silencio- ¿quieres desayunar?- le preguntó de pronto

-¿Has hecho el desayuno?- le preguntó Sirius curioso

-Bueno, café y prepararé unas tostadas, eso no es muy difícil- dijo- no he quemado nada- añadió al ver la cara de Sirius- vamos

Jane se puso en pie, lo que le permitió a Sirius observarla bien por primera vez. Iba vestida con lo que parecía ser una túnica romana larga hasta los pies, que se sostenía sobre uno de sus hombros y se ceñía debajo del pecho cayendo luego con mucho vuelo de color azul marino. Llevaba el pelo recogido con una cinta a modo de diadema color dorado.

-¿por qué vas vestida así?- le preguntó de pronto siguiéndola hacia la cocina

-Porque he venido directa desde la isla, y esta es la ropa que llevamos allí- le explicó Jane mientras empezaba a poner el café en tazas.

-¿vais vestidas así?- preguntó Sirius curioso- ¿quiénes?- Jane se detuvo al poner el pan en la tostadora incómoda- que no me has contado

Jane tomó la taza de café para sentarse frente a él en la mesa de la cocina, con la cabeza baja:

-He estado con las amazonas- añadió Jane casi en un susurro

-¿Las amazonas?- preguntó Sirius- ¿esas que están viven todas en una isla y que odian a los hombres?... creí que solo era un mito

-Pues no lo son. Existen. La isla esta en otra dimensión y solo se puede acceder a ella abriendo un portal espacio-tiempo con un complicado hechizo de magia antigua.

-¿y viven todas allí?- Jane suspiró

-No todas. Algunas vienen a vivir aquí para... quedarse embarazas, algunas se quedan después, otras vuelven a la isla con sus hijas.- Jane levantó la cabeza para mirarle fijamente- soy una amazona

-¿qué eres que...

-Una amazona. Es complicado. Parece ser que mi tatarabuela muggle de la que se supone he heredado mi enfermedad no era tan muggle como parecía.

-No lo entiendo

-Verás, en la isla, las condiciones atmosféricas son especiales. Las amazonas vivieron durante tanto tiempo allí sin contacto con el mundo exterior que cuando volvieron desarrollaron la enfermedad. Además en la isla no se puede usar la magia, se anula al entrar

-¿y tienes algún secreto más?- preguntó Sirius molesto. Jane le miró

-¿qué la reina de las amazonas sea mi bisabuela cuenta?

-¿Eres de sangre real?

-¡No!- exclamó Jane- el gobierno de la isla no se hereda por consanguinidad. Se elige democráticamente. Todas las amazonas se consideran iguales entre ellas y cualquiera puede acceder al puesto.

-¿Pero tu bisabuela aún esta viva, debe ser muy vieja

-De edad si, de aspecto no. En la isla el tiempo pasa más despacio

-¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?- le preguntó Sirius receloso- no lo hiciste antes de marcharte- Jane bajó la mirada nerviosa

-Me han recomendado que lo haga- susurró

-¿quién¿Lecter?- Jane negó con la cabeza

-Sirius...- empezó Jane con cuidado-... yo... verás... bueno... he hablado con... están por aquí... no ahora, supongo que estarán en casa de...

-¿qué me estas tratando de decir?

-Que he hablado con Jonh y Amanda

-¡QUE!

-Vinieron a verme nada más crucé el portal. En la isla no podían acceder a mi aunque lo intentaron

-¿y vieron a quien...

-Si, ya me lo han dicho.

-¿Quién fue!

-Sirius

-¡Quiero saber quien fue para matarlo con mis propias manos!

-Por eso no quieren que os lo diga- añadió Jane

-Pero...

-Quieren hablar con James personalmente

-Cuándo...

-Lo antes posible

-Vamos- Sirius se levantó de golpe cogiendo a Jane de la mano y tirando de ella.

-¡Espera!- Jane le retuvo- ¿dónde...

-A Hogwarts. Hay una reunión de la orden, y esta tarde es el entierro en casa de James y Lily

-No puedo ir

-Pero...

-No deben verme. Ningún Iluminati puede saber que estoy aquí, sino me meteré en graves problemas

-No te preocupes. Podemos entrar en Hogwarts sin que nos vean

Jane se dejó arrastrar por Sirius hasta la calle. Donde tenía aparcada la moto. Varias personas se volvieron a mirarles, sobre todo a ella, pues Sirius se había quitado la túnica de la orden e iba con unos vaqueros, una camiseta negra y una cazadora, pero Jane iba con la túnica. Sirius los ignoró a todos y puso en marcha la moto, Jane recogiéndose el vestido se sentó tras él.

-¿No podemos aparecernos en Hogsmeade?

-No...

-Pero...

El ruido del motor y la fuerte aceleración de Sirius hicieron que Jane se abrazara a él, no tenía frío, a pesar de ir sin mangas, e intuía que Sirius debía haberle echo algún hechizo a la moto, porque notaba una temperatura muy agradable.

Llegaron hasta la casa de los gritos donde Sirius dejó la moto, cuando la apagó y se volvió hacia Jane la vio encogida de frío. Claro, solo llevaba la túnica y en Hogwarts había nevado.

--Ten- se quitó la cazadora poniéndosela sobre los hombros. Jane se la puso bien abrazándose a ella. Sirius la rodeó por los hombros y empezaron a bajar las escaleras hacia la trampilla- ¿es que en la isla no es invierno?

-Mantenemos una temperatura de 25 grados todo el tiempo- respondió Jane- por eso todas las túnicas son tan livianas

-Verano continuo, que suerte

Jane sonrió, dejándose guiar por Sirius a través del pasadizo hasta que el se detuvo y abrió una trampilla, se asomó a ambos lados del pasillo y al no ver a nadie, ayudó a salir a Jane la guió corriendo hasta un segundo pasadizo.

-Este nos llevará directos al despacho de Dumbledore

-Sirius, no se si... deba aparecer delante de los miembros de la orden dadas las circunstancias

-Solo están nuestros amigos, Alastor, Kingsley y Dumbledore, se alegrara de verte

-Dudo que Moody y Sacklebot se alegren, les insulté a los dos la última vez- añadió Jane frunciendo el entrecejo

-Naaaa, son inofensivos.

Sirius se detuvo delante de una puerta, Jane paró detrás de él y se quitó la cazadora, empezaba a tener calor. Vio como Sirius abría la puerta unas voces se detuvieron:

-Ah, eres tu Black, pensábamos que no venias- Jane reconoció la voz de Moody y se quedó junto a la puerta

-He tenido visita en casa- repuso él mirando a su lado para ver que Jane no había entrado, sino que aún estaba en el pasillo. Se dio la vuelta y estiró la mano para coger a Jane y meterla de un tirón en el despacho- ¡vamos entra!

Jane se quedó de pie abrazada al brazo de Sirius mirándolos nerviosa, pues inmediatamente Alastor y Kingsley habían sacado las varitas. Dumbledore sonrió complacido.

-¡Jane!- exclamó Lily corriendo a abrazarla

-Hola Lily- la saludó la castaña

Se separaron despacio, y entonces Jane se volvió hacia James que permanecía sentado en una silla, aparentemente tranquilo, pero más serio y triste de lo que lo había visto nunca. Remus estaba tras él con los brazos cruzados. Jane le sonrió tímidamente

-Bajad las varitas- ordeno Dumbledore a los dos aurores

-Pero... ¡Sirius no tenía que haberla traído!- protestó Ojoloco

-Estoy seguro de que el señor Black lo ha hecho por algo

Todos fijaron su vista en Jane que tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto al final del despacho con semblante serio.

-Sabe quienes mataron a Jonh y Amanda- dijo Sirius de pronto

-¡Sirius!- exclamó Jane volviéndose hacia él de pronto.

_-Este chico tiene el tacto de una cucharilla de café- _musitó Amanda desde el final del despacho

Jane volvió su cara hacia James que había puesto una mueca de dolor y sorpresa. De pronto se puso en pie, caminó hacia Jane y la tomó de los hombros:

-¡Quien!- le preguntó

-James...- Jane le miró fijamente tomando sus manos entre las suyas-... si quieres..., bueno, si te encuentras preparado pueden decírtelo ellos, puedes hablar con ellos.

James dio un paso hacia atrás mirándola fijamente, había olvidado ese pequeño detalle, no sabía si estaba preparado para eso, no hacía ni tres horas que había visto sus cuerpos sin vida en el hospital.

-Si no estas preparado ellos lo entenderán- susurró Jane

-¿están aquí?- preguntó Lily con ojos vidriosos. Jane asintió viendo como Lily se sentaba en una silla

-¿estas bien?- le preguntó Jane. Lo cierto es que la pelirroja estaba algo pálida

-Estoy unos días con nauseas- añadió - nada importante

-Jane...- empezó James- ¿cómo están mis padres?

-Se que esto no te consuela, pero están muy bien

-Me refiero..., si los veo...¿cómo

-Tal cual tu los recuerdas- añadió ella- bueno, un poco más etéreos

-¿qué tengo que hacer?

-Siéntate- Jane miró a Dumbledore- ¿Puedo hacerlo aquí?

-Por favor...- añadió el anciano- por favor esperad fuera- añadió mirando a Moody y Shacklebot que obedecieron

Jane esperó a que se cerrara la puerta del despacho y avanzó hacia James que se había sentado frente al escritorio con la cabeza baja. Ella puso una mano sobre su hombro y James la miró:

-Vas a notarte raro, te van a molestar los ojos, es mejor que los cierres hasta que yo te diga, vas a notar un corriente de energía, pero no debes moverte. Y cuando bajemos estarás algo cansado- añadió. James asintió. Jane miró a los presentes- al subir mis ojos se pondrán blancos, es normal- les explicó- y cuando baje...- miró a Sirius- ... será mejor que no te me acerques. Tendréis que enfriar mi cuerpo voy a tener mucha fiebre como el otro día, es mejor que lo hagas tu Lily - ella asintió- se como reaccionare si se me acerca Sirius, pero con el resto...- miró nerviosa a Lupin- si te ataco o me pongo agresiva no dudes en aturdirme, la energía acumulada despierta mis instintos más bajos, pero será fácil dejarme fuera de combate porque estaré ciega.- Lupin asintió sacando la varita- por cierto, cuando empecéis a enfriarme, lo mejor es que me encerréis en un cuarto para que no pueda salir.

-Podemos usar la sala de los menesteres- añadió Dumbledore

Jane elevó sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de James, y cerró los ojos, él también lo hizo. Era una sensación extraña, como si toda la energía del ambiente estuviera rodeándolo y envolviéndolo corriendo hacia algún punto en concreto tras él, empezaron a escocerle los ojos, notaba un viento suave viajando de un lado a otro de su cabeza, entrando en su cuerpo..., apretó los ojos con fuerza, le dolían..

Los presentes observaron como un resplandor blanco iba formándose alrededor de Jane e iba concentrándose entre sus manos envolviendo a James, el ambiente estaba cargado de algo... pesado, pero agradable, mágico...

Jane abrió los ojos, efectivamente se habían vuelto blancos, y pese a estar avisados, Lily no pudo reprimir un quejido de sorpresa. Lupin se desplazó detrás de la mesa de Dumbledore, Sirius permaneció pegado a la pared con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho observando fijamente.

-Abre los ojos James- ordenó Jane con una voz que para los presentes sonó metálica, dándoles la expresión de que estaba muy lejos.

James obedeció, lo primero que vio fue el despacho de Dumbledore que parecía estar algo difuminado, como si una neblina lo cubriera.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- le preguntó Jane

-Bien, aún me escuecen los ojos.

-Lo se- añadió ella

-¿dónde...

Jane pasó delante de él y le miró, James ahogó un quejido al ver sus ojos blancos, Jane sonrió y se sentó sobre la mesa del escritorio. _(NA: La conversación con los padres va a ser contada desde fuera, o sea solo sabremos lo que esta diciendo James pero no que le están diciendo)_

-Te están esperando- añadió con una sonrisa señalando con la cabeza el final del despacho.

Era algo muy extraño para los presentes, ver como James se ponía en pie volviéndose lentamente hacia donde Jane le había indicado. James abrió los ojos con sorpresa y caminó dos pasos hacía el centro del despacho levantando los brazos como si estuviera abrazando a alguien. No podían verlo, pero quizá fuera la energía que corría en el ambiente, sabían que había allí dos presencias. Lily sonrió con ojos vidriosos. Ahora James podría despedirse.

-Papa... mama- musitó - ¿cómo estáis?-

James sonrió contento, parecía más aliviado. Permanecía mirando hacía ambos lados con una sonrisa.

-Os veo muy bien- de pronto su semblante se tornó serio- ¿quién fue?

James permaneció unos momentos en silencio, antes de empezar a protestar

-¡tenéis que decírmelo, esto no puede quedar así, tienen que pagar

Uno de los brazos de James se sacudió violentamente como si alguien lo hubiera agarrado con fuerza.

-¡pero...

De pronto pareció pasársele el enfado, miraba hacia donde se suponía estaban sus padres con los ojos muy abiertos

-No puede ser...¿en serio?- preguntó sorprendido

Todos permanecían mirando a James, pero el movimiento brusco de Jane los hizo volverse hacia ella, se había levantado de la mesa y miraba a Lily con una sonrisa encantada.

-¿qué pasa?- le preguntó la pelirroja

-Nada... ahora te lo dirá James- añadió Jane

-Pero¿es verdad...?- oyeron que decía James parecía más que feliz, estaba eufórico-... pero... os lo vais a perder- añadió de pronto serio-... pero nunca va a ser lo mismo, él no... si... por supuesto que si,... los protegeré con mi vida si hace falta..., Mama no llores

James levantó los brazos, como si estuviera abrazando a alguien con fuerza. Mientras Lily los miraba sorprendida:

-Si papa, prometo no ir detrás de Bellatrix y Rodolphus... Lo se, ahora hay cosas más importantes... ¡vaya¿quién lo hubiera dicho?... ¿Ya¿no podéis quedaros un poco más?... si bueno, pero no podré veros... ¿me vais a estar viendo todo el tiempo?... ah menos mal, que vergüenza- James se llevó la mano a la cabeza- Eh papa, eso ha dolido

-James se volvió hacia Jane que estaba sonriendo delante de la mesa del despacho.

-De nada señores Potter- añadió Jane de pronto con una sonrisa- si, no se preocupen, ninguno de ellos irá a buscar venganza..., yo me encargo- Jane se sonrojó- no, yo tampoco- añadió como si la hubieran pillado haciendo una travesura- ... si, lo cuidaré ya se que a veces es como un niño- miró a Sirius con una sonrisa

-¡yo no soy como un niño!- protestó el aludido

-Lo se- añadió Jane mirando a Sirius- pero para la señora Potter siempre serás su niño- Sirius se sonrojó-... Si, pero Lupin no pone de su parte

-¡que?

-Quieren que te busquemos una novia- añadió James

-¿a mi?

-Si..., será mejor que volvamos James- empezó Jane caminando hacia él para tenderle una mano- tienes muchas cosas que decir...

James tomó la mano a Jane lanzándoles una última mirada a sus padres que a su vez le miraban con una sonrisa. De pronto sintió como algo tiraba de él hacia abajo con fuerza, cerró los ojos con la sensación de estar cayendo al vacío, no notaba el suelo del despacho, hasta que finalmente sintió una sacudida y perdió el equilibrio soltándose de Jane hasta golpear contra el suelo. Abrió los ojos, para ver como el cuerpo de Jane liberaba una pequeña luz blanquecina y caía de rodillas junto a él.

Notó como una mano se posaba sobre su hombro, se sentía como si un tren de mercancías hubiese pasado por encima de él, miró a Lily para ver sus ojos verdes con semblante preocupado. Pero no podía dejar de sonreír, le habían dado la noticia de su vida, iba a decírselo cuando la voz de Sirius lo hizo volverse:

-Vamos Jane... estate quieta, pórtate bien. Aquí no

-Dame un beso- jadeaba ella

James se volvió hacia ellos, para ver como Sirius trataba de evitar que Jane se le echara encima. Sirius parecía avergonzado, sosteniendo los brazos de Jane tratando de separarla de él.

-Haced algo- les pidió a sus amigos, justo en el momento en que Jane lo cogía con fuerza de la nuca para besarle

-Desmaius- susurró la profunda vez de Dumbledore

Jane cayó dormida sobre su pecho. Sirius la tomó con cuidado reposándola sobre su tórax, antes de ponerse en pie con ella en brazos.

-¿-Estaba así la noche que fuiste a verla?- preguntó Lupin divertido. Sirius asintió

-¡Cielos!... – exclamó Lily con una sonrisa traviesa- no quiero imaginarme lo que te hizo

-Pero sería espectacular- añadió James

-No os paséis- añadió Sirius- estaba caliente y tenía que eliminar ese calor...

-Claro- siguió Lupin con sorna- y tu te ofreciste a ayudarla

-Sirius aún con Jane en brazos los miró arrugando en el entrecejo

-Pues si. Me la llevo a la sala de los Menesteres. Lily ¿vienes?

-Por supuesto- Lily miró a James- ¿Cómo estas?

-¡perfecto!- añadió poniéndose en pie para rodear a Lily entre sus brazos con fuerza- ¡te quiero!- añadió antes de elevarla y dar una vuelta con ella en el aire

-¿qué pasa?- preguntó Lily atónita- me estoy mareando

-Oh...- James la dejó en el suelo- siéntate- añadió tomándola de la mano para ayudarla- ¡que torpe soy, ahora te tienes que cuidar mucho ¿quieres que te traiga algo?

-¿qué, no... ¿por qué?- preguntó Lily sorprendida. La sonrisa de James se ensanchó

-¡estas embarazada!- gritó con júbilo

-¡que!- Lily se puso pálida- ¿cómo lo sabes?

-Me lo han dicho mis padres- añadió James

-Estupendo- añadió Dumbledore- menuda noticia

-Embarazada- musitó Lily llevando las manos a su vientre- ¿en serio?- James asintió- ¡oh cielos!- saltó a sus brazos medio riendo medio llorando...- debo estar apenas de 15 días- empezó soltándose de él- tengo que ir al hospital a que me revisen

-Mañana iremos. Pero a partir de ahora no quiero que hagas esfuerzos. Voy a cuidarte como a una reina- añadió James

-Todos te vamos a cuidar como una reina- añadió Lupin- enhorabuena Lily- añadió abrazándola

-¡Gracias!

-Yo también me alegro mucho- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa bien ancha- pero me gustaría dejar a Jane bien acostada antes de abrazar a la futura madre de mi ahijado

-¡Oh si!- dijo Lily- Por cierto... ¿cómo que tu ahijado¿Y si es una niña?- preguntó enarcando una ceja

-No- respondió Sirius convencido

-Va a ser un niño- añadió Lupin firmemente

-Y se llamará Harry Potter- siguió James

-¿qué?- musitó Lily atónita

-Que nuestro hijo se va a llamar Harry Potter

-¿eso cuando lo habéis decidido?- preguntó Lily sorprendida. Dumbledore estaba sentado con los pulgares juntos tratando de contener una sonrisa

-En séptimo. Cuando empezamos a salir- explicó James

-Y yo seré el ahijado de la hija de Sirius y Jane- añadió Remus- ella se llamará Catherine Black

-Lo tenéis todo planeado ¡eh!- añadió Lily divertida caminando delante de Sirius hacia la puerta

James se sentó en el despacho viéndola salir, tan hermosa, tan sonriente, preciosa y ahora llevaba en su interior una vida, la de su hijo, James, en aquel despacho, firmó la promesa silenciosa de cuidar de los dos... aunque tuviera que dar su vida..., sintió un escalofrío. No iba a pasarles nada, él se iba a encargar.

* * *

Jane abrió los ojos pesadamente y miró a la persona que tenía a su lado. Sirius estaba durmiendo a su lado con semblante tranquilo. Suspiró tristemente, después de 15 días viviendo con él en su piso tenía que presentarse de nuevo ante los Iluminati. Ahora venía lo realmente serio. Jane era consciente de que al volver muchas cosas iban a cambiar, ya habían empezado a hacerlo.

La semana anterior, la bludger loca había publicado un artículo en el que decían que la lesión que la había apartado de los terrenos de juego, era más grave de lo que parecía, y que por eso tenía que retirarse del quiddicth. La noticia adjuntaba una declaración echa supuestamente por ella en la que afirmaba que se retiraba a vivir a una paradisíaca isla caribeña.

Notó como Sirius se movía a su lado antes de abrir los ojos, había pedido 15 días de vacaciones para estar con ella y se los habían concedido sin poner ningún problema puesto que le debían tantos días que casi le estuvieron agradecidos de que se cogiera vacaciones. Habían pasado 15 largos días encerrados en el piso, hablando, a veces, contándose anécdotas a veces, viendo películas antiguas, 1 película porno cortesía de Sirius que tuvo un buen final..., dando algún fugaz paseo en moto... había sido maravilloso, sobre todo cuando Sirius se empeño en estudiar "el libro" que Jane le había regalado durante las navidades de séptimo... en resumen, 15 días de ensueño, pero ese día, volvían a la cruda realidad, la de ser un auror miembro de la orden del fénix, y una Iluminati cazadora de licántropos.

-Buenos días- la saludó Sirius con una sonrisa

-Hola- respondió Jane

-¿qué quieres desayunar hoy?- le preguntó el animago

-No creo que tenga tiempo para desayunar- añadió ella sentándose en la cama mientras se cubría con la sabana

-¿tienes que marcharte ya?- preguntó Sirius con semblante serio

-Debo ir a la isla, y de ahí volver a salir en el punto de encuentro- añadió ella apenada

-¿cuándo volverás?- le preguntó Sirius mirando como ella se levantaba y empezaba a vestirse

-Ya te dije que muchas cosas iban a cambiar, hasta que no sepa cual va a ser mi nueva situación...

-¿te mandarán a alguna misión?

-Es probable

-Pero...

-Sirius...- Jane se sentó en la cama ya vestida con su túnica retirándole el pelo de la cara- ... no pienses eso ahora, deja que vaya y descubra que tienen reservado para mi, y entonces ya veremos

Sirius asintió con la cabeza antes de atraerla hacia él para besarla de nuevo... muy despacio, fueron tumbándose en la cama...

Jane cruzó el portal maldiciéndose interiormente, llevaba 5 minutos de atraso sobre la hora prevista a la que se tenía que aparecer ante los Iluminati. En la isla de las amazonas, ya estaba la reina con su séquito esperándola. Llegó corriendo hasta ellas que tenían la túnica verde que usaba para entrar y salir justo allí:

-Llegas tarde- la reprendió su abuela mientras Jane sin dejar de toser se quitaba la túnica y se ponía la verde- pero estas preciosa. Deduzco que has estado estos días con él

-Si.. abuela- añadió Jane entre jadeos terminando de atarse la túnica

-Bien...

Silvana pasó por delante de ella y pronunció unas palabras haciendo que el portal se volviera a abrir en el punto de encuentro, Jane caminó hacia ella:

-Espero que vengas pronto a verme de nuevo- dijo la anciana

-Por supuesto aya- respondió Jane dándole un abrazo- nos veremos

Jane cruzó el portal, sintiendo como otras tantas veces al llegar a la Tierra como los pulmones se le encogían. Cayó de rodillas empezando a toser con fuerza, notando como alguien se inclinaba sobre ella poniendo una mano en su hombro:

-Respira despacio Jane- susurró la voz de Hannibal Lecter, que empezó a frotar una sustancia verdosa sobre su pecho y espalda

Jane cerró los ojos inhalando con fuerza la poción que le habían aplicado, si ya era difícil adaptarse cruzando una sola vez el portal, ese día lo había echo dos veces con una diferencia de 10 minutos. Por suerte Hannibal no era tonto y había venido a recibirla preparado.

Jane fue poniéndose en pie con la ayuda de su mentor, para ver a Miguel y Lis esperándola allí. Les sonrió andando hacia ellos.

-Los senadores te están esperando. Quieren hablar contigo- le dijo Hannibal mientras la ayudaba a subir de nuevo al caballo

-Pues no los hagamos esperar- repuso Jane

Las puertas de la gran mansión, se abrieron cuando los 4 jinetes llegaron. Hannibal desmontó y le indicó a Jane que le siguiera.

-Jane...- empezó el hombre cuando estuvieron solos-... antes que nada, yo quería disculparme por gritarte la última vez que nos vimos.

-No tiene porque disculparse, se que no hice bien- añadió ella mirándole fijamente

-¿Has estado estos días con él verdad?- Jane asintió- se nota, pareces tan feliz- añadió mirándola- yo quiero que seas feliz¿lo sabes verdad?- preguntó deteniéndose. Jane se volvió a mirarle

-Por supuesto que lo se- añadió ella sorprendida mientras Lecter la tomaba de las manos

-Bien, porque quiero que seas consciente de donde te estas metiendo si sigues con Sirius

-Lo se... y él también, y no le importa.

-Bien, no esperaba menos de él- añadió Lecter complacido- Porque si para ver esa sonrisa permanente y deslumbrante que tienes ahora, tengo que mentir a los Iluminati... puedes contar conmigo.

Jane abrió los ojos sorprendida, notó como las lágrimas se agolpaban violentamente en sus ojos antes de rodear a Lecter con tanta fuerza que casi terminan los dos en el suelo. Lecter respondió a su abrazo con fuerza, la quería como si fuera su propia hija, y desde que hacía años la había arrancado del colegio y de sus amigos, no la había vuelto a ver tan feliz como en aquellos momentos, por eso, si Sirius era su felicidad, estaba dispuesto a mentir por ellos, para que pudieran pasar el mayor tiempo posible juntos...

Unos instantes después, ya más tranquilos los dos, entraron al ala secreta del castillo donde el resto de los senadores ya les estaban esperando con una desgraciada noticia para Jane...

* * *

Sirius había pasado el resto del día sentado cara a la tele, bastante nervioso, esperando alguna noticia de Jane, estaba ansioso por saber si iba a marcharse inmediatamente o si iba a quedarse algún tiempo más. Estaba haciéndose de noche cuando el ruido del timbre le hizo levantarse del sofá de un salto y correr hacia la puerta, para abrirla esperando ver unos hermosos ojos verdes en el pasillo.

Si habían unos hermosos ojos verdes, y dos pares de castaños con bolsas de comida tailandesa mirándole con una sonrisa. Sirius suspiró dejando pasar a sus amigos al interior del piso.

-¿Aún no se sabe nada?- preguntó Lily.

Sirius negó con la cabeza derrotado dejándose caer en el sofá abatido. Esa mañana les había contado que Jane se había vuelto a ir y que estaba esperando noticias suyas para saber como estaban las cosas a su supuesto regreso del castigo.

-No creo que tarden mucho en llegar noticias- trató de animarlo James sentándose junto a él

-La espera es lo peor, la tensión y la angustia de no saber lo que esta pasando. Si la van a mandar a alguna misión, o la van a destinar a otro sitio...

-No te preocupes- empezó Remus- todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás

-¿cenamos?- preguntó Lily de pronto. Los tres la miraron sorprendidos- tengo hambre- protestó ella

-Tenía antojo de comida tailandesa- añadió Remus sacando la comida de las bolsas

-No tengo mucha hambre- añadió Sirius

-Pues yo me comeré tu parte- añadió Lily contenta- ¿dónde esta la salsa picante?

-De eso nada- Sirius se incorporó- Yo quiero la mía

-Pero no tenías hambre- protestó la pelirroja

-No, pero tampoco quiero que mi ahijado tenga ardor de estomago crónico porque su madre tiene antojo de salsa.

-Vale...- añadió Lily poniendo generosas cantidades de salsa en su comida bajo la mirada de los tres hombres

-Lily- empezó James preocupado- te va a sentar mal

-¡que va!- añadió Lily llevándose la comida a la boca. Hizo un gesto extraño y miró a Sirius- ¿tienes sirope de chocolate?

-En la nevera

-¡genial!- añadió la pelirroja mirando a James con ojitos de corderito que se levantó para cogerla

-No irás a ponerte eso también en la comida- dijo Remus atónito

-¡pues claro!

-Creo que voy a vomitar- musitó Sirius

-Sirius en la ventana de la cocina hay una lechuza- dijo James entrando con el sirope de chocolate

Mientras Lily se lo ponía por encima de la comida, Sirius se levantó raudo hacia la cocina donde una lechuza negra le miraba en el dintel de la ventana.

Sirius abrió y le desató una carta que llevaba en la pata abriéndola apresuradamente, unas breves palabras iban llegando a su cerebro terriblemente ralentizadas revelándole una dura verdad:

_Sirius, parto ahora mismo a una misión, estaré al menos 4 meses fuera, prometo escribirte siempre que pueda. Lo siento de veras... Te quiero._

_Jane_

Sirius se dejó caer abatido en el asiento de la cocina con la carta fuertemente atrapada entre sus manos. 4 meses como mínimo era mucho... mucho tiempo...


	33. La segunda estrella

**¡SORPRESAAAAAAAAA!**

**Hola a todos, para los que pensaban que ya me había olvidado de la histoira... aquí estoy de nuevo jejejejeje, tarde, pero algo es algo ¿no, los que ya me conoceis sabeis que me cuesta bastante escribir los capis finales... y sumado a que estoy trabajando otra vez en 2 sitios a la vez... por favor... tenedme paciencia.**

**Gracias por sus reviews a: Clawy, Chris- MacLoud, Niv Riddle, Karla Gilmore, Cammiel** (¡dios! mi Jane sigue teniendo dos tetas... ¡faltaría más, pero es un dato curioso**), Kapulla**(¡felicidades atrasadas por tu cumple!), **Shall 98303, emma Feltom (Lis.. ¡no me acordaba de ella, muere obviamente), Sheila, luna Black (**no, no va a haber bautizo, y si, Jane es su madrina, Lecter esta inspirado en ese canibal, pero obviamente este no lo es)

**AVISO: el capitulo contiene LEMON**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 33**:** La segunda estrella**

_4 meses, 10 días y dos horas... _

Sirius estaba sentado en el sofá de su casa frente a la tele sin verla, con la ventana abierta esperando que en cualquier momento un lince de pelaje castaño y ojos verdes cruzara por la ventana.

Pero todas las noches había permanecido ahí, y ya pasaban 10 días del plazo y ella aún no había vuelto. Ni una carta, llamada, mensaje... nada de nada. Sirius no podía evitar estar angustiado ¿y si le había pasado algo¿Y si la habían atacado¿y si estaba herida en alguna parte y no la encontraban, cientos de Y si surcaban su mente todos los días, pero por las noches en medio de la oscuridad se volvían sencillamente insoportables

Sabía que Jane le había avisado que esto podía pasar, y él lo había aceptado, pero era más fácil decir que la esperaría que esperarla en realidad. Saberse sin ella y no tener nunca la certeza de cuando iba a volver, hacia que siempre estuviera huraño y algo taciturno. Sus amigos iban a visitarlo asiduamente para que no se sintiera solo, en el trabajo trataban de hacerle bromas para distraerle, y Lily le volvía loco llevándoselo en papel de padrino con James a comprar cosas para el bebé.

Los días eran tolerables, pero las noches se volvían insoportables, se quedaba dormido en el sofá a altas horas de la madrugada cansado y se despertaba igual agotado.

_4 meses, 10 días y 5 horas. _

A Sirius se le cerraban los ojos producto del cansancio, pero no quería dormirse, anhelaba verla entrar por la ventana, ver su cabello castaño, su sonrisa al transformarse... el timbre de la puerta lo sobresalto haciendo que se levantara de golpe y casi corriera hasta allí tropezándose con todo... ¿podría ser ella?..., no, era el bueno de James, con cara de sueño, el pelo más alborotado de lo normal y las gafas medio torcidas:

-Tienes que ayudarme- le susurró ligeramente estresado al verle

-¿qué ha pasado?- le preguntó Sirius preocupado

-Lily tiene un antojo- Sirius levantó las cejas sorprendido mirando a su desesperado amigo- Llevo horas buscando un helado de dulce de leche con trocitos de galleta y chocolate por encima y no hay manera

-¿eso va enserio?- le preguntó Sirius divertido cruzándose de brazos

-¡Si!- exclamó James irritado por la sonrisa que había aparecido en los labios de su amigo- y a ti como padrino de Harry te corresponde ayudarme en tamaña empresa

-No iba a negarme- respondió Sirius- de todas formas no puedo dormir- terminó encogiéndose de hombros

James se hizo a un lado mientras Sirius cogía las llaves de la moto y cerraba la puerta tras de si. Observó a su amigo caminar delante de él, llevaba el pelo desecho, y una visible sombra de ojeras era apreciable bajo sus ojos, más notable desde que había vencido el plazo de vuelta para Jane.

En silencio llegaron hasta el garaje donde Sirius guardaba su moto, espero a que él se montara y James lo hizo detrás. Tenía que animarle, cuando pararan lo haría...

* * *

Por una ventana abierta en el tercer piso de un edificio cercano al centro de Londres, casi unos instantes después de que se cerrara la puerta del apartamento, un lince de pelaje castaño y ojos verdes entraba en el piso, para dar lugar a una chica de unos 23 años vestida con un pantalón y una camiseta negros.

Ella avanzó por la casa hasta el único cuarto y abrió la puerta esperando encontrar a Sirius allí, pero no estaba. Muy desilusionada volvió al salón donde apreció por primera vez que la tele seguía en marcha. Con un fuerte suspiro, se dejó caer en el sofá agotada, 5 minutos más tarde estaba dormida.

* * *

Después de dar varias vueltas por Londres, Sirius había propuesto ir a una de esas gasolineras a las afueras que tenían tiendas que estaban abiertas las 24 horas, para por fin encontrar el famoso helado de dulce de leche con trocitos de galleta y chocolate por encima (NA: agggg. La boca se me hace agua con este calor)

Sirius estaba esperando a que James acabara de pagar sentado en la moto con los brazos cruzados y semblante serio. Para su sorpresa James rebuscó en la bolsa y sacó una cerveza que le tendió a Sirius. Este la tomó mirándolo extrañado observando como James sacaba otra y sin varita abría el tapón y le aplicaba un encantamiento refrigerante. Sirius le imitó:

-¿Y esto?- le preguntó extrañado tras dar el primer sorbo

-Hacía tiempo que tu y yo no nos tomábamos una cerveza solos- repuso James con una sonrisa

-Es verdad- añadió el moreno dando otro sorbo con semblante serio

-¿cómo estas?- preguntó James de pronto al ver su cara

-Bien- añadió Sirius sorprendido por la pregunta

-No, no lo estas, la echas de menos- añadió James dejando a Sirius con la boca abierta, él esbozó una sonrisa- es normal, estás mucho tiempo sin verla

-Creía que ya estaría de vuelta conmigo- repuso Sirius viendo que era imposible ocultarle nada a la persona que probablemente lo conocía mejor en el mundo. James asintió

-Ya han pasado los 4 meses- añadió James- pero estoy seguro que ya no tardará en volver

-Es que...- Sirius dudó, miró a James, a él, a su hermano se lo podía contar- por las noches no puedo dejar de pensar que quizá este herida o retenida en algún sitio, y eso... no puedes imaginar... el miedo que...

-Tranquilo- añadió James poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, Sirius se sintió reconfortado- recuerda que es muy buena, que nos dejó con un palmo de narices en casa, y que caza hombres lobo como si fueran conejitos.

-Si pero...

-Sirius- la fuerza en la voz de James le hizo levantar la mirada- ella esta bien.

Sirius se limitó a asentir, había algo en la voz de James, en su aura, o en su mirada que le obligaba a creerle, y si era necesario a seguirle hasta el fin del mundo, era una fuerza y una determinación que no había visto nunca antes. Pero que en esos momentos era más patente que nunca, era casi como cuando Jane afirmaba algo con rotundidad, tanta que no podías llevarle la contraría, era un líder nato, ambos lo eran. Se sintió mucho mejor y esbozó la primera sonrisa auténtica desde hacía 4 meses. De echo James pareció satisfecho, porque en ese instante arrojó la botella a una papelera antes de añadir:

-Será mejor que le llevemos esto a Lily antes de que Harry nazca con trocitos de galleta por la cara

-¿qué?- preguntó Sirius sorprendido mirando como James subía detrás de él

Los muggles dicen que las mujeres con antojos, si no se cumplen les salen a los hijos por el cuerpo.

-¿qué?- repitió Sirius atónito

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo- repuso James mientras se ponía el casco- pero Lily dice que el lunar con forma de fresa que tiene en la cadera derecha fue un antojo no cumplido de su madre.

-¡cielos!- exclamó Sirius entre divertido y asustado- hemos de apresurarnos si no queremos que Harry tenga cara de dulce de leche con trocitos de galleta

Casi inmediatamente la moto arrancó perdiéndose a toda velocidad en la oscuridad de la noche antes de emprender el vuelo hacia la casa de Godric.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión, James bajó de la moto, y tras darle una palmada de agradecimiento a Sirius se encaminó hacia la casa por el camino de rosales que daba a la puerta. Cruzó el umbral para descubrir que la luz de la cocina estaba encendida. Avanzó hacia allí para descubrir que Lily estaba allí sentada frente a un cuenco de sopa de ajo en camisón y con el pelo revuelto.

Nada más verlo, Lily esbozó una sonrisa en sus labios, estaba más hermosa que nunca antes, resplandecía y su piel y ojos tenían un brillo especial... vivo. James suspiró apoyado en el marco de la puerta¿cómo era posible que cada día que pasara la quisiera más?

-¿Has encontrado el helado?- le preguntó Lily con una sonrisa

-Por supuesto- añadió James corriendo a sentarse a su lado tendiéndole la bolsa- he tenido que buscar ayuda- explicó

-¿Remus?- dijo Lily mientras sacaba el bote y empezaba a comérselo

-Sirius

-Oh!... ¿esta mejor?

-Echa de menos a Jane

-Lo supongo, no creo que tarde mucho en volver, algo se le habrá complicado- dio una cucharada al helado- tenemos que hablar con ella. Quiero que sea la madrina del bebe

-Me parece bien- añadió James con una sonrisa retirándole un mechón pelirrojo para colocárselo detrás de la oreja, no podía negarle nada.

Lily le miró con una sonrisa antes de cerrar la distancia que le separaba de James y depositar un tierno beso en sus labios. James llevó su mano hacia la nuca de Lily impidiéndola separarse de él en un suave beso que se prolongó infinitamente...

* * *

Sirius cruzó la puerta de su casa cuando casi estaba despuntando el alba, por suerte ese día era sábado y no tenía guardia en el Ministerio, así que se había dedicado a dar vueltas por la ciudad esperando que el tiempo pasara hasta la hora de desayunar, pero se había cansado pronto y decidió volver a casa, comer algo y sentarse cara a la tele sin perder de vista la ventana.

Lo primero que vio nada más entrar en su piso fue que la ventana seguía abierta y que se había dejado la tele encendida al salir con prisas, suspiró caminando hacia allí sin reparar en la figura que dormía acurrucada en el sofá. Apagó la tele dejando en penumbras el salón y se encaminó hacia la cocina para prepararse una buena taza de café. Se detuvo unos momentos mirando a su alrededor, había algo en la casa en lo que no había reparado al principio... un olor diferente... caminó rápido hacia su habitación para abrir la puerta, pero para su desilusión no había nada... y allí no olía de esa manera que aún no lograba identificar... volvió al salón, quizá fuera su olfato perruno, pero allí el olor era mucho más... real, era un olor conocido, un olor... a violetas... _"¡Jane_!", exclamó su mente.

Dio la vuelta al salón y se asomó a la ventana, no percibió un par de ojos verdes mirándole tan concentrado como iba. Sirius miró hacia la calle¿era posible que ella se hubiera ido y al no encontrarlo?..., no entendía como podía haber sido tan tonto como para marcharse. Muy frustrado y viendo que en la calle no había ni rastro de Jane cerró la ventana apoyándose en el cristal... y entonces la vio.

Acostada de lado en el sofá, casi en posición fetal, vestida con un pantalón y una camiseta negros, con su pelo castaño y rizado lanzado en todas direcciones enmarcándole el rostro tranquilo. Un sentimiento de alivio le recorrió, pero... ¿y si era un sueño¿y si era un producto de su imaginación?.

Con mucho cuidado, empezó a acercarse a ella, como si el mínimo ruido pudiera hacerla desaparecer... estaba ya casi a un escaso paso, cuando de pronto dos ojos verdes se abrieron de golpe en una sonrisa que tardo dos milisegundos en llegar a sus labios, Sirius casi pudo ver a cámara lenta como Jane se levantaba de un salto del sofá para caer entre sus brazos y de ahí, los dos al suelo, quedando Jane sentada encima de él.

Sirius la rodeó con fuerza entre sus brazos, casi en un abrazo posesivo mientras hundía la cara en su hombro, entre docenas de rizos castaños, donde más le gustaba estar. Notaba como Jane también había enterrado la cara en su cuello, notaba su respiración algo acelerada, pero eso le hizo ser consciente de que por fin ella estaba de vuelta, toda la intranquilidad, todo el desasosiego de días anteriores desaparecieron para dar a paso a una sensación de paz que hacía meses que no tenía.

Notó, muy despacio, como Jane se iba separando de él hasta finalmente depositar sus ojos verdes en los azules de Sirius. Vio como sus manos iban lentamente hacia su rostro acariciándole, y Sirius solo pudo cerrar los ojos notando como la delicada mano de Jane recorría su cara con ternura, era tan suave, fueron unos tiernos susurros los que le hicieron abrir los ojos:

-Te he echado tanto de menos- susurró Jane apoyando su frente en la de Sirius con las manos en sus hombros

-Y yo a ti. Estaba muy preocupado- añadió él acariciándole la espalda

-Se complicó la misión- añadió Jane rozando su nariz con la de él- tuvimos que pedir ayuda

Jane notó como ante esas palabras Sirius apretaba su cintura con fuerza preocupado y se sintió mal por causarle dolor, por lo que se apresuró a añadir:

-Estoy bien, no tienes de que preocuparte

-No puedo evitarlo- susurró él enredando sus manos entre rizos castaños- no saber donde...

-Shhhh...- Jane colocó uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de Sirius para callarlo separándose unos milímetros para mirarle fijamente- ya estoy aquí, y eso es lo importante

Sirius asintió depositando un tierno beso en el dedo de Jane que sonrió sin dejar de mirarle. No fueron necesarias más palabras entre ellos, estaban juntos por fin, y eso era lo único que importaba en esos momentos, recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Así que poco a poco fueron cerrando la escasa distancia que les separaba hasta que sus labios se unieron. Primero con un roce suave, un saludo, un reconocimiento... sin lengua, solo labios, en el suelo, notando el calor del cuerpo del otro, la calidez de las bocas que se abrieron lentamente para una exploración más profunda, con más saliva.

Se separaron para mirarse, las manos de Sirius subiendo por la espalda de Jane en una caricia áspera fueron el detonante que lo volvió todo mucho más frenético, más urgente... más pasional.

Jane se abrazó a Sirius clavándole las uñas en la espalda reposando todo su peso encima de él que la rodeo con sus brazos con tanta fuerza, que si realmente Jane fuera tan frágil como su cuerpo aparentaba se hubiera partido en dos. Pronto las manos del chico buscaron con frenesí los botones de la camisa negra para abrirla.

Sirius nunca se había caracterizado por la paciencia, y tener a Jane pegada a él le dificultaba la tarea, y hacía que las ansias por notar su piel completamente aumentaran hasta lugares insospechados... por arte de magia la camisa desapareció para reaparecer echa jirones en el suelo... Por fin las manos de Sirius podían recorrer la espalda de su acompañante sin barreras... notar la cicatriz bajo los dedos... acariciarla con aspereza y ternura... todo lo que había deseado en los últimos meses concentrado en una brutal caricia en la espalda.

Jane sonrió en medio del beso antes de separarse de él ejerciendo una ligera presión sobre sus pectorales por encima de la camiseta. Sirius molesto abrió los ojos para ver a Jane con su pecho solo cubierto por un sujetador negro... un nuevo objetivo, liberar sus pechos y besarlos, recorrerlos, tocarlos, lamerlos, llenarlos de saliva... intentó volver a acercarse, pero Jane se lo impidió... la miró molesto, pero en sus ojos algo más oscuros había una sonrisa:

-Sigues siendo un impaciente- susurró ella con voz ronca...

-Oh, vamos Jane- gimió él casi desesperado por notar el sabor del resto de su cuerpo en sus labios

-Todo lo bueno se hace esperar- terminó juguetona

Esperar, curiosa palabra para un Black que no ha esperado en su vida, y ya llevaba 4 meses esperando. Las manos de Jane bajando por su torso hasta el principio de la camiseta le hicieron detenerse, tampoco era tan mala idea que ella le dejara en igualdad de condiciones, podría notar su piel contra la suya con "más cuerpo"...

Pero la paciencia tampoco era el fuerte de Jane, porque le quitó la camiseta sin contemplaciones deshaciéndole el pelo a Sirius, de manera tan brusca que él sonrió de vuelta mirándola de manera pícara:

-¿quién es el impaciente?- susurró Sirius mirándola divertido

-Calla- susurró Jane tirando de su cuello para pegar sus labios a los del animago en un beso salvaje

Las manos de Sirius subieron de nuevo por la espalda de su acompañante atrayéndola más hacia su cuerpo, así podía sentir el vientre de ella pegado al suyo, sus pechos contra su tórax, notó a Jane gemir y arquear la espalda hacía él estirando el cuello hacia atrás... era una gran visión, así que empezó a besar su cuello bajando por la barbilla, subiendo hasta el lóbulo de su oreja entre los suspiros y gemidos de la chica.

Sus manos finalmente encontraron el pasador del sujetador logrando soltarlo y siguieron subiendo hasta los hombros de Jane para dejar caer los tirantes entreteniéndose su boca en uno de ellos.

La había echado de menos y la necesitaba como el aire, no pudo evitar dar una pequeño y posesivo mordisco sobre el hombro desnudo de Jane que la hizo soltar un pequeño gemido y enredar sus manos en el cabello negro del animago para impedir que se separara de ella.

Sirius siguió bajando, pero sentados en el suelo, no podía alcanzar su objetivo, así que en un arranque de furia volvió a besar los labios de Jane llegando tan profundo como si fuera la primera vez que la besaba. Jane empezó a moverse contra él rozando sus pechos en el torso de Sirius, haciendo que él soltase gemidos en medio del beso, se estaba volviendo loco, y el pantalón empezaba a molestarle, pues el movimiento de Jane se estaba trasladando a todo su cuerpo... No podían seguir así, y casi con la misma furia que estaba usando para besarla se puso en pie llevándose a Jane consigo para cargarla sobre su hombro.

-¿Dónde...-

-A la cama- respondió Sirius con voz ronca dando una patada a la puerta del cuarto para abrirla.

Oyó a Jane reírse mientras avanzaba hasta dentro del cuarto. La deposito en el suelo, pudo ver los ojos verdes de ella oscurecidos de deseo durante el milisegundo que tardo en atraerla hacia él para volverla a besar con furia, con pasión, no había diferencia.

En ese instante empezó una batalla de manos en la parte baja, ambos luchaban por quitar los pantalones del otro, sin dejar de besarse, de rozarse, de tocarse.

Viendo que los dos a la vez era imposible Sirius llevó sus manos hasta los hombros de Jane atrayéndola sin dejar de besarla, notaba como Jane se estaba peleando con la hebilla de su pantalón, sonrió cuando lo logró, y sobre todo al notar como metía las manos directamente por dentro de los boxers bajándole todo a la vez, sin duda estaba tan impaciente como él. Sirius hizo un movimiento con sus piernas para ayudarla, siempre con sus cuerpos unidos, hasta que finalmente cayeron hasta sus pies y los lanzó lejos de una patada.

-Lo lograste- le susurró Sirius dándole un beso en la nariz

-Por supuesto- gimió Jane abrazándose a él

Notaba la dureza de Sirius contra su vientre, y su propio pantalón totalmente humedecido, pero ya que él estaba desnudo... empezó a bajar sus manos por los pectorales de Sirius acariciándole, su boca, un poco más arriba besaba los hombros del animago, bajaba entre sus pectorales con la lengua notando el sabor de la piel del chico mientras sus manos ya estaban en el vientre de Sirius, se fueron hacia su espalda para seguir bajando hasta sus glúteos.

Un apretón, junto con las uñas clavándose en su anatomía, hizo suspirar a Sirius y mirarla, Jane estaba casi de rodillas jugando con su lengua en el ombligo del chico haciéndole cosquillas, intuía lo que iba a venir a continuación, pero no, ahora no quería eso...

Sus manos volaron hacia los brazos de la castaña y tiró hacia arriba. Vio la mirada sorprendida de Jane, y sonrió con satisfacción. Las manos de Sirius estaban apoyadas en los hombros de la castaña que de pronto se vio acostada en la cama fruto de un pequeño empujón de Sirius. Jane le miró mordiéndose el labio inferior con los codos apoyados sobre el colchón, aquel hombre desnudo y preparado frente a ella era lo más excitante que había visto nunca.

-Sirius- gimió Jane entreabriendo sus rodillas flexionadas sobre la cama. Le había echado de menos y le necesitaba

Él sonrió feliz, Jane era única para pronunciar su nombre, nadie decía tantas cosas con tan poco, las mejillas sonrojadas, su pecho subiendo y bajando con cada respiración, el pelo revuelto, los ojos brillantes, pícaros mientras se insinuaba abriendo las piernas... empezó a recostarse sobre ella con mucho cuidado, demasiado despacio para el gusto de Jane que necesitaba sentirlo dentro, y sin embargo él no parecía tener prisa, la tumbó sobre la cama completamente, abrazándola con fuerza para besarla, empezó a mover sus caderas contra ella, sobre el pantalón de tela, Jane separó más las piernas, anhelando un contacto más profundo. Desesperada al ver que Sirius no tenía intención de quitarle el pantalón de momento, sino que estaba afanado en acariciar su rostro y su pelo, ella misma llevó las manos entre ellos para empezar a desabrochárselo, deshacerse de él era lo único en lo que podía pensar, quería notarle completamente.

Pero de pronto sus manos se vieron detenidas por el fuerte agarre de Sirius que con fuerza las elevó por encima de la cabeza de Jane, ella rompió el beso molesta y abrió los ojos para mirarle. Sirius estaba sonriendo contento, notando como Jane elevaba las caderas para rozarse con él...

Intentó soltar sus manos, pero Sirius la tenía firmemente cogida, y solo con una mano, con la otra había atrapado uno de sus pechos y se dedicaba a masajearlo con fuerza, sin dejar de mirarla, con esos ojos azules que ahora eran como un mar en medio de la tormenta, se acercó para besarla, pero ya que él no le quitaba el maldito pantalón no iba a dejarle. Sirius gimió frustrado al no poder alcanzar los labios de Jane, la miró sin soltarla, ella tenía una mirada desafíante en sus ojos y una sonrisita de suficiencia en los labios...

Sirius arrugó el entrecejo, liberando su pecho, cogió su barbilla firmemente impidiendo que Jane moviera el rostro para huir de sus besos, se inclinó nuevamente sobre ella, la notó levantar la barbilla, pero el movimiento apenas si fue apreciable, ella entrecerró los ojos al ver como Sirius sonreía satisfecho al tenerla inmovilizada y a su merced.

-Sirius... por favor- gimió Jane antes de que él la besara de nuevo

Los ojos de Sirius brillaron divertidos, excitados, Jane le vio mover los labios y besarla, pero la sensación era totalmente diferente esta vez, porque Jane notaba piel contra piel todo el cuerpo de Sirius, le había quitado la ropa que le quedaba con un hechizo, y ahora Jane solo podía responder a aquel beso frenético y mover las caderas para rozarse con él, ya que seguía totalmente inmovilizada por Sirius y no podía acariciarle, eso la estaba calentando más que ninguna otra cosa., por lo que no dejaba de moverse, separó las piernas y rodeó a Sirius con ellas, ahora el roce era mucho mayor, pero necesitaba sentirle dentro..., y él no dejaba de besarla frotándose contra ella.

Sirius notó a Jane tratar de liberarse de su agarre, la notaba moverse frenética contra él anhelando más, pero ahora ella estaba a su merced, y con la mano que estaba usando para acariciarle el pecho fue hacia las piernas que le rodeaban y las obligó a bajar quedando flexionadas sobre la cama, la misma mano bajó hasta las caderas de Jane haciendo que subieran contra su potente erección. Jane gimió rompiendo el beso y arqueando la espalda, Sirius también se había movido contra ella y finalmente la había penetrado...

Jane dejó escapar un suspiro... mientras Sirius empezaba a moverse en su interior al principio y como siempre con suavidad, con la mano en su cadera haciendo que ella se moviera al contrarío de él, pero aunque Sirius no hubiera estado allí, Jane se habría movido igual, era lo único que tenía libertad para mover, las manos sobre su cabeza le impedían tocar a Sirius con ellas, y necesitaba sentirle con el resto de partes de su cuerpo.

Poco a poco, ese baile que habían iniciado empezó a hacerse más rápido, no dejaron en ningún momento de mirarse con ojos entrecerrados, dándose besos en medio de su acto de amor, unos mas cortos, otros más largos y profundos... cada vez más rápido, entre sudor, gemidos y palabras de amor, hasta que sus sentidos se nublaron, ambos cerraron los ojos casi a la vez abandonados a las sensaciones que su cuerpo les estaba mandando... Sirius notó a Jane empezar a temblar bajo su cuerpo, él mismo estaba contrayéndose... así que finalmente la liberó de su agarre para abrazarla con fuerza pegándola más a él.

Jane hizo lo mismo, colocó sus manos alrededor de Sirius como si temiera caerse, no quería que se separara de ella por nada del mundo, deseaba que siguiera dentro de ella, en todos los lugares de su cuerpo, hasta su alma... Jane escondió la cabeza en el cuello de Sirius, notaba algo caliente entrando dentro de ella, en medio de bruscos movimientos y como si eso fuera el detonante, un gran placer la invadió... a ambos, largo e intenso... el destino estaba corriendo...

Era bastante tarde, el sol hacía rato que estaba en alto, y dos jóvenes yacían tumbados sobre una cama inmensa con sus cuerpos desnudos entrelazados y cubiertos apenas por una sábana, solo uno de ellos permanecía despierto... Sirius Black temía que Jane se marchara en medio de la noche mientras dormía, así que había permanecido en vela contemplando a la chica que ahora dormía totalmente pegada a él con el rostro tranquilo, envuelta en cálidas sensaciones... mientras formas aparecían y desaparecían en la espalda de Jane gracias a los dedos de Sirius

-Me haces cosquillas- susurró una cálida voz abriendo los ojos

-Hola- la saludó Sirius con una sonrisa

-Hola

-¿Has dormido bien?

-Si, hacía tiempo que no lo despertaba tan descansada- añadió ella acurrucándose más en la posición en la que estaba, entre los brazos de Sirius, que en esos momentos deseaba preguntar algo.

-Jane...- susurró con voz anhelante

-¿Mnnn?- tomó eso como un "dime"

-¿cuándo...

-Voy a marcharme?- terminó ella por él abriendo de nuevo los ojos. Sirius asintió- no te preocupes por eso, esta vez, si no pasa nada, tardaré más.

-¿Cuánto más?- es que necesitaba saberlo. Jane le miró y soltándose de sus brazos, se apoyó en uno de los codos para mirarle

-Los Iluminati... están preparando la retirada de Jane Addams "_la jugadora de quidditch_"- empezó a explicar- desgraciadamente cuando los licántropos vieron mi rostro... digamos que firmé su sentencia de muerte- Sirius se tensó- simplemente- se apresuró a explicar- no puedo seguir siendo un personaje público, porque podría poner en peligro a muchas personas.

-Leí que una supuesta lesión que tenías te iba a apartar el quidditch

-Si..., pero los Iluminati quieren hacerlo más real. Así que a partir de mañana empezaré a dejarme ver por hospitales tanto mágicos como muggles donde los médicos dirán siempre lo mismo: que mi lesión de hombro es incurable y que tengo que apartarme del quidditch por mi propia salud. En dos semanas daré una rueda de prensa comunicando que me marcho del país de viaje para tomarme unas laaaaargas vacaciones- terminó Jane

-¿y te marcharás?- preguntó Sirius con un nudo en el estomago

-Oficialmente.. si. Extraoficialmente... seguiré aquí, pero no podré dejarme ver. Ya tienen poción multijugos preparada para que varias dobles mías se dejen ver por diversos países del mundo. Eso distraerá a la prensa y sobre todo a los licántropos.

-¿entonces seguirás en Londres mucho tiempo no?

-Al menos hasta que de la rueda de prensa, después... ya veremos

Sirius se colocó bocarriba y cerró los ojos un poco más tranquilo, al menos iba a tenerla durante dos semanas allí con él, y eso era mucho tiempo si lo aprovechaban bien. Notó a Jane apoyarse sobre su pecho... la rodeó con uno de sus brazos enredando sus dedos entre rizos castaños.

-Sirius- oyó que le llamaba- ¿me llevarías hoy a ver a James, Lily y Remus?

-Por supuesto- añadió el animago mirándola con ternura

-Pero nadie debe vernos

-Llamaré a Remus para que vaya a casa de James. Podemos ir por la red flu.

* * *

James y Lily estaban sentados en el salón junto con Remus esperando que la chimenea se pusiera verde, Sirius les había llamado hacía una hora diciendo que iba con Jane hacia allí, que desatascaran la chimenea para que pudieran llegar sin ser vistos.

Nada más saberlo, Lily se había puesto frenética y había sacado la varita para desatascarla ella misma, James se lo había impedido casi al instante y la había obligado a sentarse en el sofá mientras él se hacía cargo de todo.

No solo había desatascado la chimenea sino que había limpiado la cocina con magia y había dejado la comida preparada para la llegada de sus amigos.

Remus que había llegado un poco antes, se había puesto a ayudarle, mientras Lily, sentada en la mesa de la cocina no hacía más que protestar diciendo que estaba perfectamente y que no la trataran como una inválida, pero James y Remus no la habían dejado levantarse de donde estaba.

Media hora más tarde estaban los tres en el salón y con un guiso de carne terminando de hacerse en la cocina, cuando la chimenea se puso verde y de ella salió en primer lugar la imponente figura de Sirius con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja como hacía tiempo que no le veían.

-¡Hola!- les saludó contento mientras se apartaba

Las llamas volvieron a crecer, y Jane salió de la chimenea quitándose la ceniza de su ropa negra, una tarea bastante difícil a decir verdad, los miró a todos con una sonrisa antes de empezar a gritar:

-¡dios mío Lily!... ESTAS FANTÁSTICA!- caminó hacia ella que se había puesto en pie

-¿qué dices? si estoy gorda como una vaca- añadió la pelirroja abrazándola

-Estas preciosa- afirmó Jane

-Y tu resplandeces- retrucó la pelirroja haciendo sonreír a los chicos

-¡oye!- protestó Jane fingiéndose indignada

Unos abrazos y bromas más tarde, Jane era arrastrada hacia la enorme cocina de los Potter, donde Lily intentó servirle la comida. Digo intentó, porque de pronto se vio sola sentada en la mesa mientras Remus y James terminaban de guisar la carne y Sirius y Jane ponían la mesa.

La comida fue de lo más agradable, toda la tarde entre bromas y risas, entre anécdotas, miradas enamoradas, caricias, mimos y antojos de embarazada..., Jane les contó que se retiraba del quidditch y que en unas semanas tendría que dar una rueda de prensa anunciándolo. James se lamentó en todos los idiomas posibles diciendo que no podía irse porque los Tornados estaban a punto de ganar la liga por primera vez en muchos años:

-Pero no pueden apartarte, el equipo te necesita- estaba lamentándose James

-Bueno- añadió Jane llevándose un trozo de carne a la boca- a pesar del retiro me van a dar la bludger de oro al mejor jugadora del año, y tengo el record al mayor número de goles marcados por partido

-Ya bueno, pero sin ti los Tornados no ganaran la liga- siguió James- los Cannons están demasiado cerca

-Tampoco son tan malos- añadió Jane

James fue a abrir la boca para protestar, pero Sirius lo cortó diciendo que Jane no tenía elección:

-¡Ya se que no la tiene!- protestó James- solo me estoy quejando de que esos "Iluminati" jueguen con el sentimiento de los aficionados

A partir de ahí, los chicos se pusieron a hablar de quidditch, y las chicas de... cosas de chicas, Lily le estuvo contando a Jane como había pasado el primer trimestre del embarazo:

-No he tenido nauseas ni nada- decía la pelirroja- solo unos pequeños antojos

-Si, algo me han comentado- añadió Jane- tu espera a que se te hinchen los tobillos y veras

-Para cuando eso pase, temo que James no me dejará moverme del sofá- añadió la pelirroja algo enfadada

-¿Entonces estas de 4 meses?- preguntó Jane tomando un sorbo de café

-Me faltan dos semanas para los 5- aclaró Lily

-Oh, entonces ya sabrás el sexo del bebe

-¡es un niño!- exclamó James de pronto haciendo que las dos chicas le miraran. Jane miró a Lily que asintió con una sonrisa

-¡Vaya, veo que teníais razón-. Añadió mirando a los chicos que sonrieron satisfechos- así que un pequeño Harry Potter viene en camino- terminó con una sonrisa feliz

-Harry James Potter- puntualizó Lily

-¿Vais a ponerle James de segundo nombre?- preguntó Sirius sorprendido

-Lily se ha empeñado- añadió James

-¿y que ha hecho ese niño para merecer algo así?- quiso saber Remus ganándose una colleja por parte de LilY

-Por cierto Jane- le dijo la pelirroja volviéndose hacia ella- quería preguntarte una cosa

-Tu dirás

-Quiero que seas la madrina de Harry

-¿yo?- Jane puso cara de júbilo ante semejante noticia, aunque de pronto su rostro pareció apagarse- no se si será lo mejor

-¿por qué no, alguien tiene que contrarrestar la mala influencia de Sirius

-¿qué mala influencia?- preguntó el aludido indignado. Jane le ignoró

-Lily, paso la mayor parte del tiempo fuera, cazo licántropos, ellos me conocen, el niño estaría en peligro

-¡que peligro ni que ocho cuartos!- protestó Lily

-Que alguno de esos se atreva a venir a hacer daño a Harry y se las tendrá que ver con nosotros- bufó Sirius indignado enseñando los dientes como lo habría echo un perro

Remus permaneció en silencio todo el tiempo, él entendía a Jane, lo que quería decir al insinuar que Harry podría estar en peligro, pero estaba totalmente de acuerdo con Sirius, pobre de el que tratase de hacer daño a Harry, fuera mago o licántropo, o incluso él mismo.

-No se hable más- intervino James- eres la madrina de Harry y no hay discusión sobre esto

Jane sonrió agradecida abrazando a sus amigos con fuerza, ellos eran su mayor apoyo, su familia, y daría la vida por ellos si fuera necesario, porque sin ellos, la vida carecía de sentido.


	34. Una vida en un momento

¡Hola!

Esta vez no os podeis quejar que no he tardado tanto como la otra vez... ¿no, bueno para lo que suele ser normal en mi... 1 poco, lo se... ¡chicos esto se acaba!

**Agradecer a mis fieles lectores que se toman la molestia de hacerme feliz con sus reviews: Clawy (**Pues si... Cat viene en camino... un camino algo complicado a decir verdad, pero que superara con creces. Si quedan un par de capitulos... este y otro más) **xX Ashley Xx** (espero tu fic con ansias.. avisame eh!. Pues a mi me gustan mucho los reviews largos, en cuanto a Jane, pronto se enterará de que esta embarazada), **Chris McLoud** (tranquilo, dije que no lo haría... pero lo voy a hacer, la que sera la cuarta parte esta en camino... puedo adelantarte hasta el título pero no..., podría decirte que pasa hasta el capitulo 3 incluso... pero no, solo aviso que no va a ser de lo que todos estais esperando jejejeje, no, definitivamente no te va a gustar la cuarta parte), **luna Black** (La duda sobre la actualización ofende... jejejejeje, si al final siempre tardo más, pero porque quiero que todo quede bien), **Karla Gilmore, Kapulla** (tranquila, todo lo que no decía el otro capi... lo dice este, despues de todo, son las bases para el final jeje)

Bueno chicos os dejo con... el penúltimo capitulo... **¡ESTO SE ACABA!**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 34: Una vida en un momento**

**Sensaciones:**

Dos semanas... en dos semanas, Sirius Black solo podía ver a Jane por las noches... algunas en las que ella se colaba por la ventana abierta de su cuarto, solo para dormir con él, decía no encontrarse muy bien. Otras... para declararse su amor... con hechos.

Pero Sirius no podía dejar de notar, que Jane, desde que había vuelto, estaba esquiva, nerviosa... y cada vez que le preguntaba, ella se limitaba a encogerse de hombros diciendo que en la orden Iluminati estaban algo extraños, que había conversaciones furtivas entre los senadores que cesaban de pronto cuando alguno cruzaba la estancia, pero nadie explicaba que estaba pasando.

Luego estaba Lupin, Sirius estaba preocupado, había ido a una misión asignada por Dumbledore nadie sabía donde justo el día que había vuelto Jane, había estado fuera una semana, y había vuelto totalmente demacrado, casi tan esquivo como ella, pero más salvaje, menos humano... más lobo.

Dumbledore no lo decía, pero estaba claro que sospechaba de un traidor en sus filas, habían tenido que captar a muchas personas nuevas, sobre todo medimagos dadas las bajas y heridos en los ataques, y no habían entrado a la orden con el control exhaustivo habitual que Dumbledore les solía dar. Al menos, Sirius sabía que él y sus amigos estaban en buenas manos, pues después de 3 años perfeccionando sus conocimientos en el extranjero, los 4 merodeadores se reunían de nuevo... Peter había vuelto y estaba con la orden.

Y finalmente, dos semanas tras la vuelta de Jane, se dio un gran revuelo en el mundo mágico, en medio de una guerra que se estaba encrudeciendo por momentos, había salido una noticia en los periódicos que no hablaba sobre muerte y destrucción, una noticia frívola _"UNA GRAN PERDIDA PARA EL QUIDDITCH"_ decía aquella noticia de la primera plana del profeta y en letras más pequeñas...: _Jane Addams se retira._

Sirius, sentado en la silla del despacho del departamento de aurores ojeaba el profeta leyendo las palabras que Jane había dado en la rueda de prensa, junto con una foto de ella de ese momento con semblante abatido _"lesión incurable"_ decían en el reportaje_ "ni tan solo la magia puede salvarla de su destino final..."_, esa frase, _"salvarla de su destino final"_, si Sirius hubiera creído en la adivinación y las premociones, el vaso que se agrietó a su lado, una extraña sensación de desasosiego en el pecho... el sol apagándose a través de las ventanas mágicas, un escalofrío por su espalda... justo al leer la frase, si el hubiera creído en esas cosas quizá la historia hubiera sido diferente, o quizá no, porque la rueda del destino estaba girando desde que todos se habían encontrado hacía años en Hogwarts.

**Cuando la muerte llama a tu puerta:**

Debería de haberlo sabido, es que tenía que haberse dado cuenta. Ninguna persona estaba a salvo en los tiempos en que se encontraban, ni tan solo los Iluminatti... porque una semana después, una, ni más ni menos, una semana en la que fotos de Jane habían aparecido en todos los periódicos hablando de que la había visto aquí, o allí...

Justo esa mañana, que decían haberla visto en Brasil..., (aunque ella estuviera encerrada en el cuartel Iluminati, del cual se escapaba con menos asiduidad de la que era normal en ella). Esa mañana en que Lily decía que se notaba los tobillos más hinchados, mientras James le ponía las piernas en alto, y Remus la recostaba en el sillón con sus protestas de fondo... Jane entró por la puerta, blanca, demacrada, rota...

Todos los aurores guardaron silencio... _"¿no estaba en Brasil?"_ se oyó preguntar a alguien, pero simplemente Jane no parecía ella, era como si no estuviera ausente...

Los tres se pusieron en pie de golpe... es que ella no podía estar en el departamento de aurores como si nada, era muy arriesgado, ya les había contado que no podía dejarse ver, que podrían castigarla severamente:

-¿Jane... que?- preguntó Sirius avanzando hacia ella

-Lis...- gimió- Max...- dijo como si tratara de no romperse, tenía un corte muy feo en la mejilla

-¿qué ha pasado?- preguntó Lily avanzando hacia ella pesadamente

-Les han... matado- añadió en un susurro

Sirius la vio a cámara lenta, las palabras saliendo de su boca, sus ojos brillantes, las rodillas quebrándose... consiguió sostenerla antes de que se diera contra el duro suelo y estrecharla entre sus brazos... los dos de rodillas, mientras Lily, James y Remus se colocaban junto a ellos y trataban de confortarla con caricias, ella sollozaba en sus brazos como buscando la fuerza que necesitaba para levantarse de nuevo.

Horas más tarde, en la casa de Godric, acostada en la habitación que había enfrente de la de James y Lily... se quedaba dormida arropada por los brazos de Sirius tras contarles lo que había pasado:

" _Max estaba en una misión de reconocimiento, Lis cosa rara le acompañaba... les tendieron una emboscada en un bosque al norte de Noruega, creemos que un grupo de mortífagos y tres hombres lobo liderados por Greyback... están trabajando juntos, se han aliado..."_

Es que debería haberlo sabido, debería haberlo previsto... nadie estaba a salvo en los tiempos que corrían, ni tan solo un Iluminati, eran momentos de guerra, de perder a seres de tu propia familia.

Sirius Black debería haberse dado cuenta de que las cosas no iban bien, pero... ¿cómo iba a imaginarse que los Iluminati eran seres sin escrúpulos capaces de acabar incluso con los suyos, debería haber sabido que el que esa tarde apareciera una foto de Jane en ediciones especiales de los periódicos entrando en el Ministerio... tendría consecuencias... lo que nunca podría haber imaginado era hasta que punto iba a cambiarles la vida... a todos.

**Consecuencia... el castigo:**

Jane siempre había sido madrugadora, primero se levantaba a las 8 porque Lecter tenía que entrenarla antes de empezar los extraños días con su familia, y luego, a las 7 porque al entrar al colegio tenía que levantarse una hora antes si quería correr... con el paso de los años, el dormir, se convirtió en algo secundario, pues a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados siempre estaba alerta y nunca llegaba a estar profundamente dormida... solo en contadas ocasiones, como en esos momentos, entre los brazos de Sirius conseguía dormir tranquila, relajada y hasta muy tarde.

Cuando Jane abrió los ojos aquel día, supo que algo malo iba a pasar, llevaba 3 días en casa del animago, acostada en la cama, sin moverse, pero finalmente era el momento de dar la cara ante los Iluminati y asumir el castigo que le tocara, no podía atrasarlo más.

Aquella mañana, a pesar de estar entre sus brazos, se despertó temprano, y se acurrucó contra el torso de Sirius tratando de volverse a dormir, de apurar los últimos momentos antes de..., no quería pensar en eso... Sirius, aún dormido, la abrazó con más fuerza. No habían hablado del tema, pero ambos sabían que la huida de Jane tendría consecuencias... posiblemente una larga separación, pero aún así, de momento preferían no pensar en ello.

Viendo que no podía volver a dormirse, Jane se desembrazó de sus brazos y se sentó en la cama, se puso en pie y tomando una camisa de Sirius del suelo, se cubrió con ella... no había dado ni dos pasos en dirección al salón cuando le sobrevino una arcada... Jane permaneció con los ojos cerrados esperando a que pasara esa sensación nauseosa que subía desde su estómago hasta la garganta, y esa desagradable sensación de vértigo que la acompañaba todos los días desde hacía unas semanas... una segunda arcada le vino junto con un sabor amargo subiendo por su garganta, para segundos después salir corriendo hacia el baño...

* * *

Jane caminaba hacia la mansión de los Tornados a paso tranquilo, sabía que la estaban esperando... llevaban 3 días calentándole la marca de la pierna requiriendo su presencia, pero ella lo había ignorado deliberadamente, no se encontraba con fuerzas para las intrigas de la orden, y lo de su hermana aún estaba muy reciente, por suerte, Sirius y sus amigos no la habían abandonado... y haber hablado con Lis y Max diciéndole que estaban bien, en definitiva la había ayudado.

Esa mañana, por fin había decidido marcharse... antes de que Sirius despertara, había permanecido una hora sentada observando como dormía hasta que al final había decidido que era más fácil si se marchaba antes de que él abriera los ojos, pero su rostro tranquilo era un preciado recuerdo que llevaría con ella todo el tiempo que le tocara estar fuera.

La puerta de la mansión se abrió sola y Jane pasó al gran recibidor, un ruido de pasos apresurados la hicieron volverse hacia su derecha para descubrir a los máximos senadores casi corriendo hacia ella:

-¡tu comportamiento es vergonzoso!- le gritó Augusthus

-Aceptare el castigo que me impongan- añadió Jane con semblante serio

-Esta vez no vas a salirte tan fácilmente por mucho que se pongan de tu parte los Lecter- siguió Morgan

-¿No te das cuenta del peligro en que nos estas poniendo a todos?- siguió Augusthus

-Si, pero en aquellos moment...

-Ahora no queremos oír tus excusas-la cortaron- Somos conscientes de que pasaste por un mal momento, pero se te ha asignado una misión y partes en este instante hacia...

-¡Un momento!- la voz de Lecter acudió desde el lado derecho de la casa- no creo que lo mejor sería que esta vez ella...

Hannibal Lecter, empático en sus ratos libres, de pronto se quedó callado mientras sus ojos se abrían con sorpresa... avanzó hacia Jane en dos grandes zancadas y la tomó por las mejillas acercando sus rostros mirándola fijamente.

Jane incómoda se revolvió, no le gustaba que la mirara de esa manera, era como si pudiera ver a través de ella, cosa que era más o menos cierta.

De pronto, sus ojos se entrecerraron con una expresión que iba de la sorpresa al miedo. Liberó su rostro mirándola incrédulo... retrocedió unos pasos como si no pudiera creerlo hasta que su boca se abrió. Las palabras que pronuncio en medio de su aturdimiento, de manera inconsciente sellaron el destino de Jane... para siempre.

-Estas embarazada

**Cuando la vida puede ser eterna**

Jane volvía del mundo de los sueños envuelta en cálidas sensaciones... pero de pronto al despertar todo era oscuridad y vacío, no recordaba nada después de ese _"estas embarazada_"... debía de haberse desmayado.

Despierta, pero con los ojos cerrados sus manos volaron hasta su vientre esbozando una pequeña sonrisa... se sintió más viva que nunca, se sintió feliz después de muchos años.

La imagen de Sirius acudió a su mente, se sentó en la cama abriendo los ojos de golpe, miró a su alrededor aturdida, unos ojos azules, en un rostro serio surcado de arrugas, la estaban observando desde uno de los lados de la cama sentada en una cómoda butaca. De pronto Jane se dio cuenta de donde estaba, mientras su mente asimilaba el porque:

-Al fin has despertado- el rostro de Silvana estaba más serio que nunca

-Aya...- musitó Jane- ¿cuándo me han traído aquí?

-Llevas dos días durmiendo- fue la única respuesta de la reina de las amazonas

-¿cuánto va a durar mi castigo?- preguntó Jane sentándose en la cama sacando las piernas de las sábanas. Sus manos aún no se habían despegado de su vientre, quizá el tiempo que durara el embarazo sería su castigo.

La reina hizo una mueca y se puso en pie de golpe dándole la espalda, caminó hacia la ventana. Jane la observó, nunca la había visto tan seria.

-¿Aya?- preguntó temerosa- ¿qué pasa?

La mujer dejó caer sus hombros abatida, al igual que los Lecter, no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión de los Iluminati, pero había sido tomada por la mayoría de los senadores, aunque al parecer esos estúpidos no tenían ni idea de lo que eso significaba, y encima tenía que decírselo ella. Se volvió muy despacio y contemplo el rostro preocupado de su nieta:

-Jane...- el que su abuela usara ese nombre... un escalofrío la recorrió- estas... desterrada...

-¡qué?

-... de por vida- terminó la anciana abatida

Jane abrió los ojos con sorpresa, poco a poco, esas palabras se fueron formando en su mente... desterrada de por vida, eso significaba que no podía volver a la tierra, nunca, jamás, que no podría ver a Sirius, ni decirle que estaba embarazada..., ni conocer a su hijo... Su respiración se aceleró, y si Jane hubiera estado en su dimensión habría tenido una crisis asmática, pero en la isla... simplemente empezó a marearse por la hiperventilación, veía a su abuela algo borrosa que seguía hablando, pero solo captaba algunas frases sueltas:

-... Hanibal y Alex han intentado convencerles de que te libraran de tus obligaciones con la orden..., saben lo que va a pasar dentro de un año... no pueden dejarte aquí... son crueles... no atienden a razones... no ha habido manera... máxima traición,... sospechan que el padre no es Iluminati...

Jane se puso en pie, sus rodillas no respondieron y perdió el equilibrio quedando sentada en el suelo. Su abuela nada más verla corrió hacia ella arrodillándose a su lado, la estrechó entre sus brazos justo en el momento en que Jane empezaba a llorar. Permanecieron así durante bastante tiempo, hasta que finalmente Jane se calmó, cuando Silvana pareció notarlo... la separó levemente para mirarla:

-Escucha Scarlett- Jane permanecía con los ojos cerrados- tienes todo mi apoyo, y el de los Lecter también. Y sabes que por mi parte puedes entrar y salir de la isla sin problemas, nadie lo sabrá- Jane abrió los ojos mirándola agradecida- tienes que decirle a ese hombre que va a ser padre.

-Abuela- Jane llorando de nuevo la abrazó con fuerza.

-Pero escúchame bien pequeña- Silvana obligó a Jane a separarse de ella- de momento, que entres y salgas no es un problema, pero dentro de un año..., justo cuando el 2 de noviembre pase a ser 3, la cosa cambiará, hay un alineamiento planetario que va a cerrar el portal.

-¿De eso hablaban los senadores, eso les preocupaba?- preguntó Jane. Silvana asintió antes de seguir

-Vamos a quedar atrapadas aquí dentro durante mucho tiempo...

-¿Cuanto...

-Hasta la venida de la elegida- añadió Silvana- cuando ella tenga todos sus poderes al máximo el portal se volverá a abrir

-¿pero...

-Si, ese es el problema, la elegida podría tardar siglos en venir

-No puedo quedarme aquí- gimió Jane- y mi hijo tampoco

-No...- afirmó Silvana-... llegado el momento, los Lecter te prepararan una falsa identidad. Pero al menos durante el embarazo creo que es conveniente que estés en lugar seguro. Los licántropos te están buscando, y dentro de poco, temo que no podrás moverte con la agilidad necesaria...- la reina esbozó una sonrisa- cariño... estoy deseando conocer a mi tataranieta- Jane sonrió por primera vez

-¿y si es un niño?- preguntó

-Tiene que ser una niña, una preciosa niña de ojos verdes

-Con el pelo negro y rizado que se llamará Catherine- terminó Jane por ella con un suspiro recordando con melancolía las palabras de Sirius

-¿Catherine?- preguntó Silvana levantando una ceja- ... me gusta... un nombre suave para toda una amazona

-Siempre y cuando herede eso de mi- añadió Jane con una sonrisa

-Esperemos que si- añadió Silvana- aunque intuyo que los genes de su padre serán igualmente buenos

-Muy buenos- añadió Jane sonriendo.

-¿cuál es su apellido?- preguntó la abuela

-Black, creo que te lo dije- añadió Jane. Silvana entrecerró los ojos... y torció el gesto- ¿qué pasa?

-No lo relacioné cuando lo dijiste, pero los Black descienden de un alto linaje de magos oscuros... hasta en mis tiempos se les temía por sus avanzadas dotes para la magia negra.

-¡Sirius no es así!- protestó Jane acalorada- rechazó a su familia y huyó de casa.

-No lo dudo si estas enamorada de él- Jane se sonrojó- de todas formas hay que reconocer que todos los hombres del clan de los príncipes son buenos ejemplares para el apareamientosi quieres tener hijos guapos, inteligentes, fuertes y con gran potencial para la magia_ (NA: yo también quiero aparearme con Sirius Black)_

-Abuelaaaa- gimió Jane con cierto reproche

**Lejos de ti:**

Definitivamente, abrir los ojos aquella mañana fue el peor momento de su vida, porque eso implicó descubrir que Jane se había marchado... y sin despedirse. Toda su frustración y enfado reventaron el televisor y la cerveza que estaba sosteniendo sentado en el sofá..., lo primero fruto de la magia, lo segundo... la ira. No podía creerse que lo hubiera vuelto a hacer... y encima, ni una nota de despedida, ni una carta informándole de si estaba bien, y sobre todo de cuando volvería.

Sirius cerró el puño derecho con fuerza, sin darse cuenta de que la sangre goteaba entre sus dedos hasta el suelo ensuciando la alfombra¿cómo podía haber echo algo así?... otra vez.

El timbre de la puerta lo sacó de su ensimismamiento apagando momentáneamente la ira... quizá fuera ella. Se llevó un chasco, y hubiera visto lo irónico de la situación si no siguiera tan enfado, pues Albus Dumbledore estaba en la puerta de su casa vestido como un muggle portando un traje azul marino de terciopelo:

-Sirius, lamento presentarme sin avisar- empezó el hombre observándolo cuidadosamente- ¿estas bien?- le preguntó algo preocupado

-Si- añadió el animago apartándose dándole paso.

Sirius entró en el comedor delante del director, era la primera vez que Albus Dumbledore venía a su casa, estaba echa un asco...y a él le daba igual. Con un gesto invitó al anciano a sentarse.

Dumbledore no dijo nada, la tele reventada, el vidrio de lo que parecía una botella, la mancha de sangre en la alfombra, los cortes de la mano y el semblante de Sirius le informaban de que había pasado: o bien se había peleado con Jane, cosa que le parecía poco probable, o... ella se había vuelto a ir, si probablemente era eso, quizá no le costara mucho convencerle...

-¿qué le trae aquí señor?- preguntó Sirius sentado frente a él

-Un asunto complicado- confesó el anciano mirándolo fijamente a través de sus gafas de media luna- necesito tu ayuda- Sirius levantó las cejas sorprendido- más bien...- se apresuró el anciano- ... la orden necesita tu ayuda

Sirius permaneció en silencio mirando al director esperando a que continuara, él ya ayudaba a la orden... luchaba para ella, así que no podía imaginar que más podía querer Dumbledore.

-Aunque...- prosiguió el director-... antes de contártelo, necesito saber si estas dispuesto a ser discreto y no hablar con nadie más del asunto que no sea yo. Ni tan solo con tus amigos

-¿No se fía de ellos?- inquirió Sirius brusco

-Yo me fío de todo el mundo, de quien no me fío es del pequeño demonio que todos llevamos dentro..., no me malinterpretes- añadió- pero hay formas de sonsacar información... y no quiero que esta caiga en malas manos.

-Entiendo

-¿entonces?... ¿estas dispuesto?

No necesitó meditarlo mucho tiempo, de echo estaba seguro de que iba a enviarlo a una misión secreta al igual que había echo con Remus unos meses antes... y quizá le viniera bien para soportar la distancia que Jane parecía haber marcado entre los dos, de todas formas estar sentado en casa pensando en ella todo el tiempo no le ayudaba demasiado... mantener la mente en una misión era justo lo que necesitaba.

-Usted dirá- Dumbledore lo tomó como un si y con una pequeña sonrisa tomó aire

-Necesito que vayas a Canadá- Sirius le miró sorprendido... Canadá estaba muy lejos- hay una serie de magos allí que están en negociaciones para unirse a Voldemort.

-¿Y que quiere que haga?

-Que te unas a ellos...- Sirius levantó una ceja sorprendido- al menos hasta que Voldemort les haga la marca tenebrosa...

-¿por qué yo?

-Porque sabes como son, como se comportan, has vivido entre todos esos _"sangre pura"_ nadie mejor que tu para infiltrarte en sus filas

-Imposible... si son sangre pura, habrán oído hablar de mi. Sabrán que estoy en contra de todo lo que ellos defienden.

-Oh vamos Sirius- empezó el anciano divertido- ¿vas a decirme que no sabes cambiar tu aspecto?- Sirius se tensó visiblemente nervioso... ¿el podía saber que era un animago?

-¿Mi aspecto?- preguntó

-Pues claro... con hechizos- siguió Dumbledore un tanto desconcertado por su nerviosismo- te enseñarían en la escuela de aurores...

-Ah... eso- siguió Sirius relajándose. No sabía nada. Dumbledore lo miró curioso- no se me había ocurrido- se apresuró a añadir ante la mirada inquisitiva del anciano.

-¿y bien?

-¿Cuándo me voy?- preguntó apoyando sus codos sobre sus rodillas, tampoco era necesario cambiar de aspecto, quizá bastaría con ser la mascota de alguno de ellos...

**Dos vidas en peligro**

Jane ya llevaba dos meses en la isla de las amazonas, y tres de embarazo, por su parte, le hubiera gustado salir de allí inmediatamente para ir con Sirius y contárselo, pero Silvana la había echo reflexionar. Su primer trimestre había sido una catástrofe... no solo tenía nauseas cada mañana, sino que permanecía mareada cada momento del día.

Por otra parte, algún que otro pequeño sangrado la habían echo ponerse alerta..., e incluso había acudido a las sanadoras de la isla... para ellas estaba claro: no solo había sido un milagro que se quedara embarazada, pues su útero tenía múltiples daños debido a las batallas, sino que existía un pequeño riesgo de aborto para el feto, al menos durante los 3 primeros meses de embarazo.

Tras aquello, Jane se vio obligada a permanecer acostada la mayor parte del tiempo. Estaba muy aburrida en la isla... y algo ansiosa, sabía que Sirius estaría enfadado con ella por haberse marchado sin decir nada, y encima no avisarle de cuanto tiempo iba a pasar fuera... así que un día, una mañana a finales de junio, cuando ya había pasado el trimestre crítico, decidió volver para arreglar las cosas, y sobre todo darle la noticia.

Jane no recordaba lo desagradable que era cruzar el portal, pero el estar embarazada y esa sensación de nauseas continua que tenía no la ayudaban en nada. Apenas había puesto un pie de nuevo en la tierra... apenas había empezado a toser... cuando una sustancia fresca empezó a esparcirse por su espalda, algo de plástico se posó sobre su nariz mandándole un agradable aire a sus pulmones... oxígeno... empezó a respirar mejor

Miró a la persona que estaba de rodillas con ella... Hannibal Lecter tenía una gran sonrisa en sus labios mientras la miraba con ternura y le esparcía la poción sobre el pecho.

La reina me escribió para decírmelo- le explicó al ver su mirada interrogante- pensé que lo que menos necesitabas era hacer esfuerzos para toser.

-Gracias...- musitó Jane entre jadeos sentada en el suelo mientras se concentraba en respirar tranquilamente

-No tienes que agradecerme nada- añadió Hannibal- ya me siento bastante culpable...

-No hiciste nada- replicó Jane poniendo una mano en su hombro

-Si yo no hubiera dicho delante de todos que estabas embaraza... hubiéramos podido ocultarlo

-Algo así no puede ocultarse mucho tiempo- repuso Jane colocando una mano sobre su aún plano vientre- Te sorprendiste... eso es todo. Lo hecho... hecho esta- Hanibal asintió apenado- ahora lo importante es que Sirius lo sepa

-¿vas a ir a su casa?- le preguntó. Ella se limitó a asentir- ¿cómo?

-Me apareceré en la escalera

-Nada de apariciones en tu estado- replicó Lecter- te haré un traslador hasta su casa- Jane no protesto- recuerda que no deben verte, y que tienes que estar de vuelta pronto.

-Lo se...- Jane dudó unos momentos- .. ¿el no...?- preguntó inquieta- ... ¿no le ha escrito preguntando por mi¿o ha tratado de hablar con usted?

-No Jane... lo siento

Algo abatida... y preocupada por el estado de Sirius se puso en pie. Cada vez estaba más segura de que estaba enfadado con ella... al menos esperaba que cuando supiera que estaba embarazada y lo que había pasado la entendiera... y perdonara, pues no había consentido que nadie se lo dijera, quería ser ella la primera, ver sus ojos en ese momento, su expresión...

Un resplandor la hizo salir de su ensimismamiento, Lecter le tendió un viejo y roído calcetín. Jane alargó la mano para tocarlo:

-Esta preparado para variar su destino cada vez que sea necesario, solo tienes que tocarlo con la varita diciendo el lugar donde tienes que ir y cambiará- Jane asintió- quiero que cuando vayas a regresar a la isla me avises... para prepararlo todo, estaré en mi casa de Florencia

Jane se limitó a asentir... no estaba segura de que un traslador fuera mejor que aparecerse, pero no tenía ganas de discutir.. aún estaba algo mareada. Alargó la mano para tocar el calcetín y sintió el conocido tirón en el estómago... cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de contener las nauseas... hasta que finalmente sus pies tocaron el suelo.. todo su cuerpo tocó algo mullido y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios... el sofá de Sirius, Lecter era único haciendo trasladores.

Lentamente la sensación de mareo desapareció, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió tranquila, todo estaba a punto de estar bien, mejor que bien... ¡perfecto!.

Abrió los ojos despacio, y lo primero que se encontró fue la televisión reventada, se incorporó de golpe y miró a su alrededor... una fina capa de polvo lo cubría todo, como si hiciera tiempo que nadie hubiera habitado allí.

Caminó unos pasos, y un ruido de vidrios la hizo mirar hacia el suelo... allí una mancha de lo que parecía cerveza... mezclada con sangre... algo amargo subió por su garganta... ¿y si le había pasado algo?... en se momento el sonido de una puerta abriéndose la hizo volverse... se oyó una voz de hombre:

"_Me haces cosquillas..._"

* * *

Sirius aún no lograba acostumbrarse a su nuevo aspecto, cada vez que se veía al espejo, era como estar viendo a un desconocido. Pero para su desgracia, había descubierto que esos futuros mortífagos no presentaban ningún apego hacia el perro negro que les había estado rondando unos días, así que tuvo que seguir el consejo de Dumbledore y cambiar de aspecto. Le había costado introducirse entre aquellos, pero al fin, después de un mes lo había logrado.

No había sido una situación agradable, fue como volver a estar en su casa bajo el pesado yugo de su madre... y como aspirante a mortífago había tenido que hacer cosas de las que no se sentía orgulloso, pero eran necesarias... solo esperaba no tener que matar a nadie... sabía que eso no podría soportarlo. Pero ver tantas torturas, tanta destrucción... tanto odio hacia los que eran "diferentes" estaba mermando su alma.

Y luego estaba Maria..., una de las aspirantes, una chica que podía ser encantadora cuando quería, una sangre pura de negros cabellos y ojos, que no dudaba en aplicar una maldición mortal cuando era necesario, pero que podía ser tan tierna como un corderito.

La chica, nada más verle, se había encariñado con él, y Sirius, había desplegado todas sus dotes como seductor para enamorarla... ella le había introducido en el grupo, y sin saberlo estaba siendo su mejor informador, pero ella aspiraba a algo más que los esquivos besos que Sirius le daba en rincones oscuros... y aunque había conseguido mantenerla a raya, sabía que si quería seguir siendo útil a la orden... tendría que hacer "_algo más con ella_" antes de que se cansara.

Sirius se irguió subiendo en el ascensor de su casa, con Maria a su lado colgada de su brazo, miró su reflejo en el espejo y unos ojos castaños le devolvieron la mirada, se retiró el flequillo de los ojos y comprobó que la coleta estuviera bien amarrada.

No sabía en que estaba pensando cuando les habían dicho que tenían que ir a Londres para entrevistarse con Voldemort y él le había sugerido que podían ir a su piso, a ella inmediatamente se le habían iluminado los ojos, y allí en el ascensor con ella haciéndole arrumacos supo lo que iba a pasar cuando cruzaran la puerta del apartamento.

Lo cierto es que después de tres meses sin Jane..., tres meses de pensar en ella por las noches... María había cubierto ligeramente ese vacío, pero en esos momentos mientras avanzaban hacia la puerta de su casa, la imagen de Jane estaba impresa en su mente, y no salía por mucho que se empeñara en apartarla.

Introdujo la llave en la cerradura, mientras Maria se abrazaba a él por la espalda introduciendo su mano por debajo de la camiseta:

-Me haces cosquillas- dijo Sirius tratando de soltarse, pero ella no se separó mientras entraban en la casa.

-Lo se...- repuso- también quiero hacerte otras cosas- añadió pasando delante de él.

Sirius vio algo moverse en el salón, pero María le cogió del cuello y le atrajo hacia ella en un sensual beso, Sirius la apoyó contra la pared mientras se lo devolvía, aunque sin ningún entusiasmo... era mucho más fácil besar a las chicas cuando no habías descubierto que estabas enamorado de una castaña de ojos verdes..., aunque María no parecía notarlo, al contrarío... la excitaba la frialdad que Sirius mostraba. Se separaron lentamente...

-Vamos a tu cuarto- le susurró tomando su mano arrastrándolo al interior del salón.

Sirius con la cabeza baja la siguió, pero de pronto se tropezó con el cuerpo de la chica y levantó la mirada... el horror le sacudió de la cabeza los pies. Los ojos verdes más rabiosos que había visto nunca estaban en su salón, con las espaldas medio encorvadas, los brazos en las caderas en posición amenazante y los labios fuertemente apretados. Notó como María pasaba su mano alrededor de su propia cintura y se apoyaba en su pecho.

-No sabía que tuvieras una sirvienta- le dijo con una sonrisa- puedes mandarla a casa, hoy no la necesitaremos

-¿perdón?- dijo Jane firmemente levantando la barbilla

No podía creerlo, es que no podía, Sirius... porque estaba claro que a pesar del absurdo disfraz era él... con una chica. Claro, así nadie le reconocería cuando estuviera ligando y ella nunca se enteraría... ¿cómo había podido?

-Ella no es mi sirvienta- la voz de Sirius un poquito más nasal de lo que era habitual la sacó de sus cavilaciones, levantó la cara para mirarle desafíante, aunque por dentro estaba rota

-¿y quien es Matt?

"_Matt_" los labios de Jane se abrieron imperceptiblemente. Encima se cambiaba el nombre... pero... ¿realmente era eso lo que estaba pasando? La casa parecía deshabitada desde hacía meses, y ahora Sirius aparecía con una chica de acento raro "_quizá canad_iense" y el aspecto cambiado. Tenía que haber una explicación lógica para lo que estaba pasando, Sirius no podía estar con otra, tenía que haber algún motivo para todo eso.

Sirius se maldijo interiormente¿cómo podía haberla llevado a su casa, tenía que haber supuesto que Jane podía estar allí esperándole, ahora había puesto a Jane en un peligro mortal... Maria no dudaría en matarla si sospechaba algo, y encima esa mirada altiva no podía ocultar el dolor que había en los ojos de la castaña.

-Ella es...- de nuevo esa voz más nasal que la de Sirius-... es... mi exnovia

Jane le observó sorprendida, estaba tenso... muy tenso y con el rostro contraído pero la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, como tratando de decirle algo...

_-Será mejor que te vayas ahora...-_ una voz a las espaldas de Jane la hizo volverse hacia su derecha, Wolf estaba tras ella mirando fijamente la escena-... _esa chica es peligrosa._

Sirius la vio girarse hacia su derecha y asentir imperceptiblemente... supuso que no estaban solos y que alguien le estaba diciendo algo. Vio a Jane volverse hacia ellos con la mirada baja y levantarla de nuevo...

-Creo que será mejor que me vaya- añadió Jane agachándose para coger el calcetín y caminar hacia la puerta- yo... lamento haberos interrumpido, solo quería coger...- levantó el calcetín- me lo dejé la última vez que estuve aquí y no me gusta tener los calcetines desemparejados

-De eso nada- María se soltó de Sirius sacando la varita- lamentablemente tu no puedes marcharte

-María no creo que no pasa nada si la dejamos irse- empezó Sirius preocupado.

No sabía porque, pero Jane estaba más blanca y demacrada de lo que nunca la había visto... estaba delgada como si hubiera estado enferma, pero al mismo tiempo... mas llena... más curvada... y sin embargo parecía... débil

-¡Nos ha visto!- replicó Maria- podría delatarnos

-Ella no hará nada de eso- siguió Sirius

-¡Matt, sabes que el señor tenebroso no admite errores. No podemos fallar ahora que estamos tan cerca de convertirnos en sus seguidores.

Jane sintió un terrible frío atravesándole las entrañas. Sirius... ¡un mortífago!... se sintió desfallecer, antes de marcharse sabía que Dumbledore sospechaba de algún traidor... pero Sirius... era imposible.

Vio como la chica levantaba la varita hacia ella... llevaba meses sin hacer magia, y en su estado no tenía ni idea de lo que podía resultar, nunca había echo magia estando embarazada.. rectificación: nunca había estado embarazada. Dio un paso atrás

-¡Maria basta!- dijo Sirius poniéndose entre la varita y Jane

-No puedo creerme que defiendas a una simple chica ni que eches por la borda todo lo que hemos logrado en estos meses.

-Ella no dirá nada a nadie

-¡sabe que somos aspirantes a mortífagos!

-No voy a dejar que le hagas nada- siguió Sirius

Eso enfadó a Jane, ella, que se había marchado del colegio al ser rechaza como auror, ella que se había unido a los Iluminati para poder participar en la guerra para ayudarle a él, ella que había pasado por tantas cosas... y sobretodo, ella que había confiado en él...

-¡no necesito que un asqueroso mortífago me defienda!- gritó Jane indignada

_-¿pero que haces? _– gimió Wolf a su lado- _márchate y no discutas_

La discusión ente ellos se cortó de golpe, Sirius se volvió hacia ella mirándola dolido... ¿cómo podía pensar que él era un mortífago?. Pero la mirada de Jane era terrible, pero es que estaba dolida, primero lo sorprendía con una chica y luego se enteraba de que estaba a punto de convertirse en mortífago... ¿cómo no iba a mirarlo así¿si ella se marchaba tendría posibilidad de hablar con ella y explicarle después de esto?

-Ahhh!- la voz de Maria se tornó fría, y Sirius sabia lo que eso significaba- con que la niña nos ha salido peleona.

-Como no tienes ni idea- respondió Jane levantando la cara desafíante apareciendo la varita con un movimiento de su mano

_-¡Jane no hagas tonterías!_

-Jane vete- dijo Sirius entre las dos mujeres que se taladraban con la mirada

-¡Crucio!- gritó Maria

Jane se dio la vuelta sobre si misma esquivando el hechizo que impacto contra la pared, pero ese movimiento la mareo haciendo que perdiera el equilibro y tuviera que apoyar la espalda en la pared...

_-¡bájame, yo lucharé con ella_

-¡CALLA PAPA!- gritó Jane fuera de si volviéndose a incorporar- puedo yo sola con dos mortífagos

-¿Hablas sola?- le preguntó Maria divertida- Matt, tu exnovia esta loca... levicorpus

Jane volvió a esquivar el hechizo con dificultad, impactándole directamente en el vientre, dejando escapar un fuerte grito se vio suspendida del revés.

-¡_dios mío!_

Jane con dificultad miró a su alrededor, y vio la escena a su alrededor... la cabeza empezaba a dolerle por la acumulación de sangre:

-Maria ¡bájala ahora mismo!- exigió Sirius apuntándola finalmente con la varita

-¿pero que haces, sabe quienes somos, nos puede delatar. Hemos de acabar con ella...- Maria se volvió hacia Jane que había cerrado los ojos tratando de contener las nauseas que la sacudían y el dolor que tenía en la parte baja del vientre- avada keda...

-Desamaius- gritó Sirius más rápido que ella

Todo ocurrió en escasos segundos, dos cuerpos cayeron al suelo... Maria inconsciente, y Jane dándose un fuerte golpe en su hombro... un aullido de dolor sobresaltó a Sirius que se volvió para correr veloz hacía ella.

Jane notó como unos brazos la levantaban, un olor conocido la envolvió y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el auténtico Sirius Black mirándola con cara de preocupación, por un momento sintió el impulso irrefrenable de separarse de él, pero sus palabras la hicieron retractarse:

Dumbledore me mando a Canada para infiltrarme entre unos aspirantes a mortífago- le explicó mientras examinaba su hombro- No tienes nada- añadió separándose de ella para ponerse en pie.

-¿es eso cierto?- le preguntó desde el suelo... le dolía terriblemente el vientre y aunque no quería reconocerlo estaba muy asustada

-¿Dónde has estado?- inquirió Sirius algo brusco

No podía evitar estar algo dolido con ella por haberse marchado sin decirle nada, y aunque al principio se había asustado mucho al verla del revés, ahora que sabía que estaba bien... le había vuelto el enfado.

Pero quizá Jane no estaba tan bien como aparentaba, se levantó con cuidado apretando con fuerza su vientre y se reclinó en la pared tratando de contener un miedo irracional que empezaba a anidar en su pecho... algo no andaba bien, algo se escurría entre sus piernas... tenía que irse y rápido.

-Tengo que irme- gimió tratando de agacharse para coger el calcetín

-¿Otra vez sin dar ninguna explicación?- dijo Sirius con su voz más fría

-No tengo tiempo, tengo que llegar... tienen que examinarme... algo no va bien

-¿estas enferma?- preguntó Sirius irguiendose para aproximarse y tomarla de la cintura

-Yo...- sus ojos azules estaban clavados en ella expectantes. Era el momento, Jane lo sabía... era sencillo "estoy embarazada" dos palabras y aquellos ojos grises abandonarían la preocupación para volverse felices... abrió los labios- es...

Una explosión hizo saltar la puerta por los aires, Jane vio como Sirius la empujaba hacia la pared cubriendo su cuerpo con el de él, reconoció su olor casi al instante... licántropos, el miedo la envolvió... la habían encontrado, Sirius podía plantarles cara, pero si ella no intervenía estaban perdidos, pero es que ella, ahora no podía hacer nada contra aquellas dos imponentes figuras de ojos amarillos que les miraban relamiéndose desde la entrada del salón.

-Greyback estará muy contento cuando sepa que te después de tanto tiempo te hemos encontrado

Sirius sacó la varita poniéndose delante de ella para protegerla y les apunto. Una segunda explosión rompió los vidrios de la casa, Sirius volvió a cubrirla con su cuerpo. Jane miró por encima del hombro de Sirius para ver a tres personas vestidas de negro:

-Lamento decir- la conocida voz de Miguel llegó hasta Jane que se sintió aliviada- que hoy no es ese día

-Miguel Van Helsing y su aprendiz- susurró uno de los licántropos

En el mismo instante en que los licántropos saltaban sobre los Iluminati, estos abandonaban el cuarto por la ventana. La tercera figura avanzó hacia Jane y Sirius, que permanecían en pie observando la escena. La figura llegó hasta ellos y se quitó el sombrero:

-Debemos irnos- dijo Lecter tendiéndole una mano

-Aún no...- susurró Jane

-¿dónde?- preguntó Sirius

-Tienen que reconocerte- añadió Lecter ignorando a Sirius tirando de Jane que perdió el equilibrio, y su maestro tuvo que cogerla en brazos

-¿cómo ha sabido...

-El calcetín tenía otro hechizo para detectar la magia. ¿te ha dado?

-En el vientre- respondió Jane con ojos vidriosos- duele

-Tenemos que irnos- Hannibal Lecter tenía pánico en su voz

Se volvió colocando una mano sobre la cabeza de Jane que cerró los ojos inconsciente, pero Sirius lo detuvo del brazo:

-De eso nada¿dónde la lleva¿qué le pasa?

-Sirius, ahora el tiempo puede ser crucial- añadió Lecter- ella no tiene nada grave de momento. Y te lo contará a su debido tiempo, pero temo que sea dentro de muchos meses

-Pero...

-Paciencia Black- ordenó Lecter desapareciendo ante sus ojos.

Muy frustrado, Sirius dio una fuerte patada contra el sofá antes de gemir de dolor¿por qué ahora que la había vuelto a ver todo tenía que haber salido tan mal, se la habían arrancado de su lado cuando parecía gravemente enferma, y encima le pedían que tuviera paciencia... que ella le contaría...¿y si no sobrevivía¿y si no volvía a verla¿y si el podía hacer algo para ayudarla¿por qué no le dejaban cuidarla?

Empezó a dar vueltas por el cuarto desesperado hasta que se tropezó con un brazo tendido en el suelo... María, se había olvidado totalmente de ella. La miró con ira, ella había herido a Jane agravando una dolencia desconocida, le dio un puntapié al brazo antes de sacar la varita y hacer levitar su cuerpo.

Se habían acabado las tonterías con ella, esa noche iba a contarles todo lo que querían saber, por las buenas... o por las malas, en sus manos estaba. Con un fuerte "Crack" desapareció.

* * *

Una imagen muy rara se dio en la isla de las amazonas, una imagen nunca vista... un hombre había cruzado el portal... Casi inmediatamente varias amazonas corrieron hacia allí apuntándole con sus armas:

-¡Alto!- gritó la más alta de todas ellas

-Scarlett esta gravemente herida- les dijo Lecter- el tiempo apremia

Las mujeres contemplaron a Jane inconsciente en sus brazos, todas trataron de no mirar hacia la mancha de sangre que corría entre sus piernas, la que parecía su líder hizo un gesto y todas bajaron las armas:

-¿qué ha pasa...- la reina llegó hasta ellas- ¡Hannibal!- gritó horrorizada, ningún hombre se había atrevido nunca cruzar el portal.

Pero su horror ante semejante infamia... duró hasta que sus ojos se posaron en la persona que iba en sus brazos y ahogó un grito de terror

-Rápido... al Sanatorio- ordeno al mismo tiempo en que todas sus hermanas se abrían para darle paso a aquel hombre

La reina amazona, era vieja, aunque de apariencia no tanto, aún así nadie hubiera dicho jamás que sería capaz de correr de esa manera, al lado de aquel hombre también anciano que llevaba una chica inconsciente en sus brazos... el tiempo apremiaba, y les quedaba muy poco.

**Un niño llamado... Harry Potter**

31 de Julio a las 8 de la mañana... a 30º a la sombra, dentro de casa y en todas partes... Lily Potter no hacía más que dar vueltas en la cama muerta de el calor, aunque decir que daba vueltas era bastante impreciso, pues su enorme tripa no le permitía ir mucho más allá de cambiar de lado... pero aún así no paraba de moverse y encima le dolía la espalda:

-¿estas bien Lily?- le preguntó James en la cama volviéndose hacia ella

-Tengo calor- protestó- me duele la espalda, no puedo moverme con soltura y encima tengo el tamaño de una ballena asesina.

-¿Quieres que te traiga algo?- le susurró con ternura retirándole un mechón de pelo rojo de la cara

-Agua muy fría estaría bien- añadió ella con una sonrisa dejándose mimar- un cojín, y un hechizo para refrescar el cuarto sería ya lo máximo

James, con un movimiento de su mano hizo aparecer una jarra de agua fría con hielo... otro movimiento y el cuarto se enfrío... Todo bajo la sorprendida mirada de Lily... ya llevaba un tiempo haciendo _esas cosas_... magia sin varita, pero Lily no sabía si lo hacía de manera consciente o inconsciente, tendría que hablarlo con él.

De pronto, se vio alzada por los fuertes brazos de James para volver a ser recostada en el mejor cojín del mundo... su pecho, semiincorporada en la cama... entre sus piernas y con las manos entrelazadas con las de ella sobre su vientre... un vaso de agua bien fría (con mucho hielo) voló hasta sus manos, y Lily sonrió satisfecha:

-¿Mejor así?- le preguntó James acariciándole el pelo

-Infinitamente- añadió Lily acurrucándose mejor en su cómodo cojín

Permanecieron un tiempo en silencio, simplemente estando, envueltos en las cómodas sensaciones que les producía estar juntos, hasta que la voz de Lily los sacó de su reposo, palabras que James nunca olvidaría:

-Estoy mojada- dijo suavemente

-¿cómo que mojada?- preguntó James curioso

-He roto aguas- repuso ella mirándolo por encima de su hombro

-¿El vaso no se ha roto?- añadió James sorprendido

-¡no!...- gritó Lily levantándose impaciente- ¡que he roto aguas!... ¡que ya viene!

-¿quién?

-¡HARRY!

Dos segundos... dos segundos tardó en hacer conexión la frase... ¡que ya viene! Y ¡Harry! De pronto James dio un salto de la cama y empezó a recoger cosas por el cuarto murmurando cosas mientras Lily lo miraba entre divertida y exasperada _"que no cunda el pánico... tenemos tiempo... esta todo preparado... no ponerse nervioso... en San Mungo están listos... ¿lo he cogido todo?"_

Lily bufó desde la cama, era más que obvio que James necesitaba un poco de ayuda, porque ya se encaminaba hacia la puerta con una bolsa en la mano y Lily estaba en la cama sentada mirándolo:

-¡JAMES!- le gritó furiosa

-¿qué?- le preguntó volviéndose hacia ella para verla en la cama- ¡Oh... perdona!

Dejó la bolsa en el suelo y corrió hacia ella. Se detuvo a la altura de la cama para cogerla en brazos al mismo tiempo que un patronus con forma de ciervo salía veloz por la ventana... James hizo levitar la bolsa detrás de ellos sin soltar a Lily y se encaminaron por las escaleras rumbo al hospital...

* * *

Sirius cruzó las puertas del área de maternidad de San Mungo y a grandes zancadas corrió hacia el final del pasillo donde Remus ya estaba esperando con semblante serio:

-¿se sabe algo?- le preguntó. Remus se limitó a negar con la cabeza- ¿y James?

-Con ella- respondió.

Sirius nunca lo había visto tan blanco como en aquellos momentos con su alta figura mirando las puertas del paritorio.

-Pero algo habrán dicho... ¿cómo esta Lily?... ¿y Harry?... ¿ya ha nacido?...

-Sirius- Lupin miró a su amigo con expresión severa- No. Han. Dicho. Nada.

-¿pero como que nada?- ¿Es que no entraba luz en esa mente tan obtusa?

-QUE ESPEREMOS- terminó perdiendo la paciencia Remus

-¿cómo que esperar?... ¿esperar a que?

Dándose por vencido, y viendo que era un caso perdido... Remus se dejó caer en silencio en una de las sillas del hospital con la vista fija en la puerta.

Sirius, era de otro calibre, dio vueltas nerviosas por toda la sala de espera, atemorizó a dos enfermeras y trató de conquistar a otras dos para que le dieran información. Gritó a los sanadores residentes de la zona, insultó a Peter por ser un medimago y no poder entrar para enterarse que estaba pasando...dio más vueltas alrededor de la sala, puso nervioso a todos los que estaban esperando... hasta que finalmente, unas horas después, las puertas se abrieron y James Potter vestido con una bata amarilla y la cara más sonriente que se le hubiera visto nunca apareció entre las puertas con un pequeño bulto en brazos. Inmediatamente Sirius, Remus y Peter corrieron hacia él:

-Es perfecto- les dijo bajando la mantita que cubría el bulto que llevaba entre las manos

Una pelusilla negra apareció ante ellos, seguido de un par de ojos con tupidas pestañas negras, una nariz pequeña y chata y una boquita sonrosada... Remus esbozó una sonrisa serena, Peter lo miró con una sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios, y Sirius... hizo un comentario impropio:

-Es horrible, pequeño y esta sucio

Los tres se volvieron a mirarle, James entre divertido y horrorizado, Remus con reproche, y Peter con miedo a posibles represalias.

-Sirius... aún no lo han lavado- le explicó Remus- acaba de nacer

-Toma- dijo James de pronto- Harry James Potter, este es tu padrino, un padrino con el que por desgracia te va a tocar cargar el resto de tus días.

-¿qué?- gimió Sirius viendo con horror como aquel bulto pasaba de los brazos de James a los suyos- yo no...

Y de pronto, Harry Potter abrió sus ojos y miró directamente hacia Sirius Black levantando una de sus perfectas y pequeñas manitas hacia él, haciendo que el animago esbozara la sonrisa más tonta que se hubiera visto en toda la historia de la magia.

Sosteniéndolo con uno de sus brazos, como si fuera lo más normal en él, Sirius puso uno de sus dedos a modo de saludo en la chiquitina mano alzada hacia él... y Harry como todo niño, con ese enorme dedo entre las manos, se lo llevó a la boca empezando a succionar..., y Sirius Black como todo perro tras olfatear y rastrear aquella extraña forma asintió complacido.

-¿Sabes que Harry?- le susurró Sirius mientras el niño dejaba de succionar para mirarle - tienes suerte de que sea tu padrino, porque voy a enseñarte cosas que ninguno de estos mequetrefes podrán enseñarte nunca...

Y Harry Potter esbozó su primera sonrisa rodeado del amor de los suyos, antes de quedar dormido en los brazos de su padrino..., ante tres personas que fueron las afortunadas de poder ver como Sirius Black y Harry Potter se hacían amigos...


	35. Crónica de un final

Holaaaaa!

Bien nens, aquí estoy con la última entrega de esta histoira, que espero que hayais disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo... quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me han dejado un review a lo largo de la histoira, ya sea por obligación o devoción, porque despues de todo son esos ánimos los que animan a seguir adelante, a esmerarse en cada línea... palabra, para que disfruteis.

Lo dije al principio y lo digo al final... casi todos los personajes NO me pertenecen son de Rowling, la Warner etc...

Gracias a **Clawy** (Pues si, este es el último, un tanto triste, pero todos sabemos como acaba ¿no, espero que a pesar de todo te guste), **Crhis McLoud** (me remito a casi todas las pelis... y lanzo una pregunta al aire... ¿que pasa cuando nadie ve el cadaver?), **Karla Gilmore** (en realidad no faltaba tanto para el final... como puedes ver), **xX ashley Xx** (pues espero que las lágrimas no acaben de momento. Estoy ansiosa de leer tu fic), **Cammiel** (¿que te puedo decir, que de entre todos tu has sido la que más me ha animado dejandome siempre que has podido review aquí y post en el foro. Gracias. Sabía que lo del apareamiento os haría gracia**), luna Black** (Me alegro de que te haya gustado. Si, me voy a ajustar a las fechas de Rowling y a las mias propias. En cuanto al abrazo, tendrás que leer la hija del traidor... aunque obviamente si, fue Cat la que le abrazó, o no y me estoy refiriendo a algo que esta por venir), **Kapulla **(no hay giro de la histoira, porque simplemente acaba como se supone que debe acabar. Espero que a pesar de todo te guste, porque fue difícil decidir qeu se quedaba dentro y que fuera), **emma Feltom** (como es obvio todo se resolverá entre este capitlo y el epílogo. Lo malo de que esto sea una precuela es que me tengo que ajustar a un guión. Besos wapa)

Bueno chicos... nos vemos al finaaaaaal!

**

* * *

CAPITULO 35: Crónica de un final**

**Bendición:**

Aún no podía creerlo... cuando la tenía entre sus brazos, o le acariciaba sus pequeños pies... cuando esa pelusilla húmeda que empezaba a rizarse se enredaba entre sus dedos. No podía creer que aquella criaturita tan pequeña e indefensa fuera suya... y de él. La había amado ya antes de nacer, y ahora que chapoteaba en el agua entre sus brazos sentía algo muy grande creciendo en su interior... sentía el amor, el amor más puro e intenso que hubiera sentido nunca, y estaba segura que en cuanto su padre la conociera, sentiría lo mismo por ella... ¿cómo no hacerlo si era lo más sublime que había visto nunca?

-Me parece que la pequeña Catherine va a tener los ojos verdes como mama- le susurró Jane dulcemente sentada en la enorme bañera de su cuarto mientras enjabonaba los brazos de su pequeña

La niña, hizo un puchero mientras cogía uno de los largos mechones castaños de su madre y tiraba de él, a sus 4 meses era muy despierta, no lloraba casi nunca y era el orgullo de su mama.

-Creo que tendremos que cambiarte el nombre- le dijo Jane a su hija mientras la niña bostezaba- con esos ojos tan verdes, y ese pelo tan negro pareces un gatito. Necesitas un nombre especial- Jane dio uno de sus dedos a la niña que lo llevó a la boca y empezó a succionar- Cualquiera puede llamarse Catherine... Kate me parece vulgar...- Jane esbozó una sonrisa-... creo que mama ya lo tiene- le dijo a la niña que la miró fijamente- te llamaré Cat- Catherine... rebautizada como Cat emitió un puchero de júbilo que hizo reír a Jane- estoy impaciente porque conozcas a papa- siguió llevándola hacia su hombro acunándola dentro del agua...

Jane se puso en pie y salió de la bañera con su hija en brazos, bañarse juntas era un pequeño ritual que ambas disfrutaban y la niña lo pasaba en grande. Además había anhelado estar sola con ella desde que nació y por fin las sanadoras habían considerado que estaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para moverse por el cuarto, pero siempre sin hacer esfuerzos.

Reposó a la niña sobre una mesa del cuarto y empezó a secar con esmero las piernas de Cat, nunca había sentido tanta ternura por nada en el mundo, quizá fuera que Jane tenía tendencia a amar lo que le costaba conseguir, porque desde el inicio del embarazo todo había sido complicado... y del parto... prefería no recordar aquella fría noche de diciembre, aunque en realidad había poco que recordar... todo eran imágenes borrosas, en medio de la tormenta más fiera que se recordaba en la isla había roto aguas... pero no eran claras... sino sanguinolentas y llenas de coágulos, recordaba la cara de terror de la reina Silvana al ver las sábanas empapadas en sangre... recordaba como las toallas no eran suficiente... recordaba a una de las sanadoras decir que probablemente el feto estuviera muerto, y que ahora lo primordial era salvar la vida de la madre... su vida, recordaba el sentimiento de impotencia y sufrimiento ante aquellas palabras, el dolor ante la invasión en su cuerpo al explorarla, como intentó soltarse, pero la tenían firmemente cogida.

Y sobre todo recordaba el miedo... estaba en una isla con sanadoras, pero eran brujas sin poderes, no médicos, casi vivían como en la antigua Grecia y el parto era complicado. Recordaba luego una sustancia amarga corriendo por sus labios... las lágrimas antes de dormirse y solo oscuridad.

Cuando despertó, lo primero que hizo fue llevar las manos a su vientre para encontrarlo de tamaño normal... había llorado, hasta que una carita dulce y preciosa había aparecido ante sus ojos y la voz de su abuela en el oído:

-Te presento a la pequeña Catherine...- le había dicho depositándola sobre sus brazos...

Recordaba haber llorado de júbilo..., recorrer su perfecto rostro con una de sus dedos... como le quitaban a la niña de los brazos y volverse a quedar dormida en unos instantes, a partir de ahí había empezado una lenta recuperación que le estaba llevando más tiempo del previsto, casi 7 meses acostada, junto con la brutal hemorragia del parto habían echo mello en ella.

Se moría de ganas de volver a la Tierra, pero no estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse con su hija si no era capaz de defenderla de cualquier mal, por eso había decidido esperar, recuperar el tono muscular perdido, las fuerzas y energías, para eso Cat estaba siendo su mejor medicina.

**Pensamientos:**

Albus Dumbledore no era un hombre que creyera en las premoniciones, de echo, cuando su profesor de adivinación decidió retirarse, pensó en retirar la asignatura del currículum del colegio.

La llegada de una solicitud para el puesto de profesor por parte de la nieta de la gran adivina Cassandra, no le hizo reconsiderar su propuesta, pero al menos decidió entrevistar a la candidata por simple y mera cortesía.

Aún podía recordar lo que había pensado de aquella mujer al inicio de la entrevista... que solo era una farsante que vivía del cuento y de la fama de su abuela... la cosa cambió hacia el final del encuentro, cuando aquella mujer puso los ojos en blanco y su voz cambió a una de ultratumba... en aquel momento, Albus Dumbledore supo que su vida había cambiado para siempre, y con él la del niño al que se refería aquella profecía...

**Vida Feliz**

En el valle de Godric, una tarde a finales de septiembre todo parecía tranquilo... pero en el interior de la casa más grande de la colina, el llanto de un niño llevaba a los habitantes de cabeza.

-¡Lily, Harry no para de llorar- dijo James acunándolo desesperado

-Estamos terminando la poción, ten paciencia- dijo una voz de chica desde la cocina

-Pero, le duele mucho- añadió Sirius preocupado haciéndole carantoñas a Harry para que dejara de llorar

-Paciencia- respondió Remus desde la cocina

Lo cierto es, que el primer diente de un niño, siempre es un acontecimiento épico para una familia. El primero, siempre se lleva mas o menos bien..., pero a partir de ahí el segundo, o incluso el tercero... son terribles

-Ayer, estuvo toda la noche llorando- le dijo James a Sirius acunando a Harry

-Bueno, piensa que al menos tu hijo va a tener dientes, yo tenía serias dudas

-No estoy para bromas Black- protestó James- toma- le dio a Harry- haz de padrino

Harry en brazos de Sirius pareció calmarse un poco... dos segundos en que le miró... y empezó a berrear de nuevo.

-¡Ya esta lista!- dijo Lily entrando por la puerta del comedor con una botellita entre sus manos

-Por fin podremos dormir esta noche- suspiró James.

Para disgusto de Sirius que a pesar del llanto seguía haciéndole carantoñas, James le arrebató al niño y se lo pasó a su madre.

Lily lo sentó sobre sus rodillas e introduciendo un dedo en la poción pasó a recorrer las encías desnudas de Harry, el niño, al notar el dedo, empezó a succionar con cuidado... y unos instantes después se había calmado iniciando unos graciosos gorjeos... Lily con un suspiro lo dejó en el suelo, y Harry empezó a gatear por la estancia bajo la atenta mirada de los adultos.

-No se como se nos puso acabar la poción para la salida de los dientes- suspiró la pelirroja

-Lo malo no es eso- añadió James- lo malo es que anoche no teníamos ingredientes para prepararla

-Te debemos la vida Remus

-Eres una exagerada Lily

-Oo...ciiii...cooos

-¿lo habéis oído?- exclamó Sirius contento- ¡me esta llamando!

El resto de los adultos, observaron como Harry, de pie señalaba a Sirius entre risas, se lanzaron miradas divertidas mientras un gran perro negro aparecía ante el niño, que se acercó a él con su andar inseguro para abrazar con fuerza a su peluche favorito.

-Creo que para su próximo cumpleaños voy a regalar a Sirius un collar antipulgas- dijo James

-Y una vacuna para la rabia- añadió Remus

Los tres acabaron en carcajadas que llamaron la atención de Harry que en esos momentos estaba a lomos de Hocicos cabalgando por el salón mientras le tiraba de las orejas. Levantó una de sus manitas, mientras sus ojos verdes se clavaban en los adultos

-Mama...- dijo señalando a Lily- Papa...- señaló a James- Remus...- añadió contento arrancando una sonrisa a los mayores.

Sirius se sentó en el suelo para que el niño bajara de su montura, Harry se puso en pie y empezó a andar hacía Lily emitiendo sonidos... pero aún andaba de manera inestable y cayó de culo a suelo.

Los ojos de Harry se volvieron vidriosos, y Lily fue a levantarse, pero la mano de James sobre la de ella la hizo detenerse. Hocicos se acercó con cuidado al niño y le dio un ligero empujón con su morro, seguido de un lametón. El niño se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa, antes de abrazarlo de nuevo y empezar a tirarle de las orejas (su deporte favorito).

Los tres adultos se miraron cómplices en silencio, era bueno sin lugar a dudas ver a Sirius tan contento, pues desde el incidente en su casa y la posterior desaparición de Jane, el animago había estado muy decaído, pero el nacimiento de Harry parecía haberlo animado mucho, y sobre todo había logrado lo que ninguno de ellos... sacarlo de esa apatía y depresión en la que parecía estar, demostrando que el gran Sirius Black, no solo era un blando de mucho cuidado, sino también un niño en miniatura.

**La primera palabra: **

Jane estaba sentada en su cuarto tratando de recogerse el pelo para asistir a una de las aburridas sesiones del senado amazónico por petición de su abuela, le aburrían enormemente, pero Silvana se lo había pedido, de echo, durante los largos días que pasó acostada, la reina venía muchas veces a pedirle consejo, o simplemente a reflexionar con ella y había terminado por ser una especie de consejera real, e incluso la reina en funciones cuando Silvana salía a la tierra.

-Cat

Una pequeña voz la hizo volverse, enarcó una ceja, Cat estaba en pie sobre sus frágiles piernas delante del espejo de cuerpo entero del cuarto, señalando su imagen. Su pelo, ya más largo se escapaba a grandes bucles negros del lazo verde que le había puesto, no había manera de mantenerlo en su sitio.

Jane nunca lo reconocería, pero envidiaba la independencia de su hija, excepto cuando se bañaban juntas, la niña no dejaba que la abrazara y besara en exceso, ni que la malcriara, no dejaba que le diera de comer, quería hacerlo sola, y cuando volvía de alguna sesión o visita no parecía haberla echado de menos en exceso, y ahí estaba ahora, casi a los 9 meses... su primera palabra, su propio nombre.

-Eres una pequeña desagradecida.. ¿lo sabes?- le dijo a niña que se volvió a mirarla seria- los niños suelen decir primero mama... o papa

La niña se dio la vuelta para acabar sentada en el suelo, Jane fue a levantarse, pero Cat sin hacer ninguna mueca de dolor empezó a gatear por el cuarto hacia la puerta. Jane la siguió con los ojos, de pronto la niña se volvió con una mirada que luego Jane catalogaría como "_digna de la hija de un merodeador a punto de hacer una travesura_", con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, soltó la bomba:

-Mama

* * *

- Tendrías que haberla visto- protestaba Jane sentada en el salón del trono tras la reunión del senado hablando con su abuela- estoy segura que hacía tiempo que podía decirlo, y me lo suelta así... como si nada

La reina Silvana dejó salir una carcajada mirando a una Jane enfurruñada, le encantaba oír cosas de la niña, hacía siglos que no nacía una amazona en la isla, y encima Cat era su ahijada... ¿cómo no reírse?

-No se lo tengas en cuenta. Ya sabes que es muy independiente

-Lo se- suspiró Jane con melancolía

-Por cierto- empezó la reina- he hablado con tus sanadoras

-¿ah si?- preguntó curiosa

-Recuerda que estamos cerca del plazo para que se cierre el portal... y tenéis que volver- Jane no dijo nada esperando a que su abuela siguiera... quizá, había llegado el momento- las sanadoras dicen que ya estas totalmente recuperada ... es el momento

Jane dejó escapar un grito de júbilo antes de lanzarse a abrazar a su abuela que sonrió tristemente... iba a echarlas mucho de menos. Pero Jane nunca lo vio.

Por fin, cuando en la tierra sería finales de octubre, estaba todo dispuesto para su regreso, para cambiar de nombre, de identidad, para correr al lado de Sirius con su hija...

**Malas Noticias**

Albus Dumbledore, nunca se había visto en una situación tan difícil, y ahora la tenía por partida doble. Debía prevenir a los padres magos de todos los niños nacidos a finales de julio, de que sus hijos eran un blanco para Voldemort. Pero podría haber sido peor... solo tenía que decirles a dos padres que su hijo estaba en peligro.

Lo había echo con los Longhbottom, y sabía que nunca olvidaría el dulce rostro de Alice presa del pánico mientras estrechaba a su pequeño hijo entre sus brazos, ni el rostro de Frank serio y decidido al rodearla con uno de sus brazos.

Ahora le quedaban dos padres más, los había dejado para el final, porque muy a su pesar, intuía que eran los candidatos más posibles, su hijo era un mestizo, al igual que Voldemort, quizá por eso se sentiría más inclinado de ir a por él. Pero no iba a permitir que aquel niño lo pasara mal, ni a sus padres. Dumbledore nunca lo admitiría, ni bajo tortura, pero tenía especial inclinación hacía la familia Potter y sus miembros... desde siempre.

Con el andar más pesado que había tenido nunca... avanzó por el jardín hacia su puerta.

Lily estaba terminando de hacer la cena bajo la atenta mirada de James y de Harry que estaban jugando en la mesa con un juego de quidditch en miniatura cuando el timbre de la puerta les sobresaltó a ambos.

James, inmediatamente fue a abrir, mientras Lily empezaba a servir la papilla de Harry, una exclamación de sorpresa por parte de James le hizo levantar la vista hacía la entrada de la cocina:

-¡Profesor Dumbledore!- exclamó sorprendida

-Buenas noches Lily, lamento presentarme sin avisar- dijo el anciano apenado

-No se preocupe- añadió Lily- ¿se queda a cenar?- le preguntó con una sonrisa

-Es una oferta tentadora, más lamento decir que el motivo que me trae hasta aquí pueda ser algo desagradable- dijo fijando su vista en Harry.

Lily se irguió en su asiento al ver como la vista del exdirector se fijaba en su hijo, mientras James le miraba en medio de la confusión.

-Estáis en grave peligro...

**Una conversación trascendental:**

-Sirius, en serio, prefiero que seas tu- le dijo James a su amigo sentado con Lily en el salón de casa

El animago se retiró el pelo negro de la cara mirando con seriedad a Lily y James en esos momentos sentados en el sofá frente a él.

-Lo hemos pensado mucho, y eres la persona en quien más confiamos- siguió Lily

-Pues si confiáis en mi para esto... confiad en mi propuesta. Es lo más seguro

Sirius no lo reconocería nunca, pero cuando sus mejores amigos le habían dicho que estaban en peligro porque Voldemort iba tras ellos y Harry había sentido verdadero pánico. Ya había perdido las esperanzas de recuperar a la mujer que amaba, y ahora no quería perder a James y Lily, su única familia. Por eso llevaba casi una semana pensando en cual era la mejor opción para lo que tenían que hacer.

Dumbledore les había propuesto para protegerse un hechizo de magia antigua llamado el Hechizo de la Fidelidad, donde se sellaba un secreto dentro de una persona, en este caso el escondite de Lily, James y Harry, y a no ser que el guardasecreto lo revelase a alguien... no habría forma de encontrarlos.

Pero Sirius no veía claro lo de ser guardasecreto, simplemente porque le parecía demasiado evidente. Él y James eran amigos del alma... hermanos, eran su familia, y todos lo sabían, incluso los mortífagos. Por tanto era evidente que cuando James y Lily desaparecieran Voldemort mandaría a sus esbirros a por él. Que Sirius se dejaría matar antes que revelar el secreto, estaba claro... nunca les traicionaría, pero ¿y si al final conseguían doblegarle?... habían formas más crueles y eficaces que mil cruciatus, hechizos, pociones... y era tan evidente que él guardaba el secreto, y así se lo hizo saber a James y Lily:

-Se nos hizo muy difícil pedírtelo, porque estarías en mayor peligro que nosotros- le dijo Lily- si no quieres hacerlo lo entendemos

-¡No es eso!- exclamó Sirius- moriría por vosotros- James esbozó una sonrisa comprensiva, mientras la de Lily se volvía tierna- es que me parece lo más inteligente. Peter acaba de volver, nadie sabe que nos hemos vuelto a encontrar, nadie pensaría en él como vuestro guardasecreto y sobre todo nunca nos traicionaría.

-¿y porque no Remus?- dijo Lily que no veía claro lo de Peter, nunca se lo había dicho a James porque eran amigos, pero no terminaba de fiarse de colagusano, y desde que había vuelto... había algo raro.

-Porque sería la segunda persona a la que buscarían tras Sirius- añadió James con un suspiro

-Y últimamente esta muy raro- siguió el animago

-¿no estarás pensando que...- exclamó Lily con sus ojos verdes brillando peligrosos

-No esta pensando en que sea mortífago- añadió James- pero es cierto que últimamente esta... diferente, creo que ya lleva bastante carga sobre sus hombros

-¿y confías en Peter para esto?- le preguntó Lily mirando a James fijamente

-Tanto como en cualquiera de mis amigos

-Sea Peter pues- añadió Lily

En ese momento, a 30 de octubre, Sirius Black se puso en pie lanzando su patronus por la ventana, apenas una hora más tarde Peter Pettigrew entraba en el salón de los Potter a través de la chimenea.

**La llegada**

Era 31 de octubre, por la mañana temprano, hacía algo de frío incluso en la isla de las amazonas. Jane, vestida con ropa muggle estaba en el claro del bosque, abrochándole a Cat bien la bufanda para que no pasara frío.

Estaba muy nerviosa, pero no porque iba a ver a Sirius, no podía pensar en eso en aquel momento, solo en Cat, iba a cruzar el portal por primera vez... y cuando pisara la tierra quedaría claro si era una amazona o no, si no lo era, no pasaría nada, si lo era... como todas al hacerlo... tendría una crisis asmática, la primera, y muy en el fondo Jane esperaba que su hija no hubiera heredado eso de ella, que no fuera una amazona, que no tuviera que pasar por lo mismo que había pasado Jane de pequeña. Pues aunque lo tenía tan controlado que hacía años que no había tenido ninguna crisis, sabía que no estaba libre de peligro, y Cat no había recibido el mismo entrenamiento que ella, solo era un bebe de casi 11 meses.

"No tendría que pasar por ello", pensó. Pero tampoco podía dejarla en la isla hasta su regreso, era muy arriesgado podía atrasarse y arriesgarse a que la niña quedara encerrada en la isla cuando se cerrara el portal. No era justo...

Silvana le había contado una leyenda al respecto, un mito de las amazonas. Decía que cuando la heredera de Ayla recibiera sus poderes, todas se curarían automáticamente de la maldición que las aquejaba, las que ya habían y las nuevas amazonas que nacieran.

Jane sabía que era un cuento de viejas... pero en esos momentos deseó que la elegida ya hubiera nacido y que todo fuera verdad. Mas ahora solo podía confiar en que Lecter ya estaría al otro lado preparado para reanimarlas a ambas.

Oyó ruido de pasos, y tomó a la niña al brazo al tiempo que la reina y su séquito llegaba hasta ellas. Silvana desmontó de su caballo y avanzó hacia las dos estrechando a ambas en un gran abrazo:

-Espero que seáis muy felices- les dijo al separarse, sus ojos estaban vidriosos

-Lo seremos. Nunca te olvidaré abuela- añadió Jane tratando de no quebrarse- espero que algún día volvamos a vernos.

Jane se separo de ella y avanzó con Cat entre sus brazos, empezando a recitar el hechizo que abría el portal, una luz cegadora les hizo cerrar los ojos a todas. Lo último que vio Silvana fue la triste sonrisa de Jane, y los ojos verdes de su nieta entretenidos en aquel círculo de luz...

Nada más pisar la tierra, Jane empezó a toser con fuerza, tratando de controlarse para primero no soltar a Cat y segundo ver como estaba la niña. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, y notó como le quitaban a la bebita de los brazos, cerró los ojos temiéndose lo peor.

Sintió a Lecter moverse a su lado y arrodillarse en el suelo, y entonces, al abrir los ojos la vio, Cat pálida, con los labios morados, tratando de llorar para abrir sus pulmones entre gemidos ahogados... luchando por respirar, mientras Lecter la pinchaba en el muslo, Gwen colocaba una mascarilla de oxígeno a la niña... y lloró, lloró entre los brazos de Miguel, lloró amargamente porque su hija era una amazona.

**Temores:**

La noche que dio paso al 31 de octubre no durmió bien, algo en su mente parecía querer salir a flote, pero estaba como bloqueado, se revolvió en la cama en sueños, recordó el rostro de Lily, de James... de Peter, la luz que los envolvió tras sellar el secreto y lo nervioso y ansioso que estaba su amigo después por marcharse... demasiado ansioso y emocionado.

Sirius Black abrió los ojos en la cama, el sol ya estaba en alto, pero seguía teniendo esa opresión en el pecho, quizá fuera que esa noche era Halloween, o que estaba muy cansado, pero lo primero que hizo tras vestirse fue correr a casa de James y Lily para ver como estaban...

Era raro no ver la casa nada más aparecer en el valle de Godric, aunque poco a poco, esta se materializó ante él, después de todo había estado presente al realizarse el hechizo. Avanzó por el jardín de rosas que Lily mantenía perfectamente cuidado hacia el porche y llamó a la puerta.

-¡Sirius!- exclamó James con sorpresa- pasa anda, Lily esta dándole el desayuno a Harry

Sirius siguió tras su amigo hacia la cocina, allí, como iluminada por una luz especial estaba Lily, con el largo pelo sobre los hombros y una fascinante sonrisa en sus labios, totalmente vestida de blanco... etérea, perfecta, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Sirius cuando James depositó un beso en la frente de Lily y se sentó a su lado creando una preciosa estampa que Sirius supo que guardaría en sus recuerdos. Eran su familia junto con Remus, su única familia, la que le había permanecido a su lado siempre en los buenos y malos momentos, apoyándolo y reconfortándolo, compartiendo los instantes felices.

-Sirius- gritó Harry contento señalándole- Hocicos- añadió empezando a hacer pedorretas con la papilla. Sirius por primera vez sonrió tranquilo y se sentó en la mesa

-¿qué te trae por aquí tan temprano?- le preguntó Lily

-Yo...- Sirius miró aquellos ojos verdes- ... estaba preocupado.

-No tienes de que preocuparte amigo- añadió James poniéndole la mano en el hombro- todo esta bien

-Me alegro- añadió Sirius alborotando el pelo de Harry

Si, todo iba a estar bien, no tenía ninguna duda de que su familia estaría durante mucho tiempo a su lado, ya había perdido a Jane, perderlos también a ellos no entraba en sus planes. Estaba seguro de que no podría soportarlo...

**Velando tus sueños:**

Los hospitales siempre le habían gustado a Jane, una excentricidad pensarían algunos, otros que era debido a que se había pasado gran parte de su vida de niña en ellos. Pero si un tipo de hospital la había fascinado siempre eran los muggles, al igual que la forma en que trataban las enfermedades. Pero en esos momentos estaba que se tiraba de los pelos, si ya era una mala paciente, ser madre de una paciente y que no le dijeran nada la alteraba más todavía.

Estaba empezando a impacientarse, después de la primera reanimación de Lecter, ella se había empeñado en explorar a Cat, pero Lecter le recordó que la pediatría no era lo suyo. Lo era y no lo era, pero quizá a lo que se refería es que no podía ser objetiva teniendo por paciente a su hija, así que las había trasladado a ambas a aquel hospital muggle. Llevaban ya dos horas reconociendo a la niña y aún no le habían dicho nada ¿cómo podían ser tan incompetentes esos médicos?.

Las puertas de la sala de espera se abrieron y un hombre de aspecto cansado avanzó hacia ellos. Jane se puso en pie inmediatamente y casi corrió hacia el seguida de Lecter, Gwen y Miguel.

-¿cómo esta mi hija?- le inquirió al hombre

-Recuperándose- dijo el médico mirándola severamente- ¿ha sido la primera crisis de la niña?- Jane asintió- me extraña que no lo manifestara al nacer porque...

-¿cómo esta?- le cortó Jane visiblemente nerviosa. Tenía claro el diagnóstico, ahora necesitaba el pronostico y el tratamiento, no tonterías

-Ha tenido una crisis asmática- dijo el hombre

-¡eso ya lo se!- protestó Jane antipática- y que ha hecho un broncoespasmo también así que déjese de cuentos y dígame cual es pronóstico y que le han administrado- el hombre la miró curioso... ¿esa mujer también era médico? _"genial una madre histérica con un título"_

-El pronóstico es bueno, se esta recuperando favorablemente, le hemos administrado corticoides y varios aerosoles

-Obvio- añadió Jane cruzándose de brazos

-Quiero que se quede ingresada- siguió el médico- los primeros días tras una crisis son cruciales para saber como va a evolucionar la enfermedad. Si es un episodio aislado producido por ejemplo por algún tipo de alergia o se va a convertir en crónico

-Hay muchas posibilidades de que sea crónico- intervino Lecter por primera vez

-¿cómo puede estar tan seguro?

-Porque yo soy asmática de nacimiento- añadió Jane

-Oh, entonces más motivo para que se quede, debemos hacerle pruebas para establecer el tratamiento adecuado

-Me gustaría participar en su tratamiento- intervino Lecter, el hombre se volvió a mirarle incrédulo

-Soy Hannibal Lecter- añadió ante la mirada del hombre

-¡El eminente Neumólogo!- exclamó el médico sorprendido- será un placer darle toda la información que requiera- añadió el doctor con admiración creciente. Jane regoznó atrayendo su mirada

-¿puedo ver a la niña?

-Por supuesto- añadió el médico- acompáñeme

Jane desapareció tras el médico por las puertas correderas que entraban al área reservada, sin mirar atrás. Anhelaba ver a Sirius, que estuviera con ella velando a su hija, pero nada en el mundo iba a separarla de Cat. Al fin y al cabo, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para hablar con Sirius... ¿no?

**Invisible:**

Invisible. Así es como se sentía Peter Petigreew todos y cada uno de los días de su vida durante más de 20 años, pero sobre todo, lo había sido al lado de los que se hacían llamar sus amigos. Como buen Gryffindor, lo había aguantado con estoicidad, y era consciente de que justamente por eso, por ser invisible, Sirius lo había elegido para sustituirlo como guarda secreto de James y Lily. Craso error.

Invisible. Pero si durante sus años de escuela, Peter no perdonó a sus amigos por cambiarlo por unas simples chicas olvidando el espíritu de los merodeadores, los últimos meses de su vida, había sido mucho peor, puesto que estaba rodeado de "_pura-sangre_", de vasallos _del que no debe ser nombrado_... de Mortífagos.

Mortífagos más o menos talentosos, pero que no dudaban en torturar o matar. Pero si por algo le atraían como una mosca un dulce, era por ser un grupo fuerte, y cuando se lo habían propuesto, se había unido a ellos sin reparos, sin compartir sus creencias... solo por miedo... puro y simple miedo, después de todo, en medio de la guerra, parecían los mas fuertes... los que le protegerían.

Pero con el tiempo, Peter descubrió que ser mortífago era tanto o más peligroso que no serlo porque el señor Tenebroso, _el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, quien-tu-sabes_, el lord oscuro, el señor de todos ellos... Su Señor, castigaba con la muerte a quienes no le resultaran útiles, a los que no aportaban nada. Pobre ratoncillo invisible ahogándose en un pozo sin fondo.

Hasta ahora, porque si Peter valoraba algo, era su vida, y esta corría serio peligro. Por eso cuando se presento su oportunidad en bandeja de plata se agarró a ella como único recurso para sobrevivir... darle al señor oscuro lo que más deseaba era el mejor seguro de vida: el paradero de Harry Potter.

Cruzó la puerta de la estancia, viéndose envuelto entre sombras más oscuras y altas que él... se sintió pequeño, intimidado cuando dos ojos rojos como el fuego se posaron sobre su pequeño cuerpecito:

-Mirad... es el pequeño Peter- siseó una voz que le hizo poner la carne de gallina- ¿qué te trae hasta aquí Peter?- añadió quien vosotros sabéis

Se revolvió incómodo, algo en su interior le hizo sentirse oscuro, perdido, avanzó con cautela tropezándose con sus enjuntos pies, dio gracias por llevar la mascara para que no se apreciara su sonrojo ante las risas de los mortífagos allí presentes.

-No tengo tiempo para tonterías Peter- añadió Voldemort peligroso- a que has venido

"_solo es un niño. James y Lily tendrán muchos más y a cambio yo sobreviviré"_ dijo una voz en su cabeza en replica a ese sentimiento amargo que le estaba corrompiendo el alma.

Como Peter pudo pensar que _quien vosotros sabéis_, el mal personificado, dejaría supervivientes, hoy en día sigue siendo un misterio. Quizá fueran sus anhelos más profundos, esos que le hacían desear dejar de ser invisible los que le llevaron a dar el paso aquel medio día del 31 de octubre.

-Se donde esta Harry Potter

**La marca tenebrosa:**

Para Rubeus Hagrid, Halloween siempre había sido motivo de celebración, y el último huevo de Aragog, y que las calabazas estuvieran creciendo bien, y ganarle en una mano de Brigde a la profesora McGonagall... bueno, que Halloween le gustaba especialmente para bajar a la Cabeza del Puerco a echar unas copitas con todos los que estaban allí, le gustaba que los niños de Hogsmeade intentarán asustarle y sobre todo asustarlos a ellos antes de darles uno de sus dulces.

Ya era bien entrada la noche, cuando decidió que era el momento de volver al colegio para dormir un rato antes de levantarse para sus quehaceres diarios, le sorprendió sobremanera ver a la gente correr de un lado a otro totalmente ansiosa, ver como la gente reía y lloraba en al calle, los fuegos artificiales en el cielo... ¡incluso música! Como hacía años que no se veía..

-¡Hagrid!

El gigante se volvió para ver a Madam Rosmerta correr hacia él con el pelo arrebolado y las mejillas sonrojadas:

-¿ha pasado algo Rosmerta?- le preguntó

-¿no lo sabes?- inquirió la mujer sorprendida. El gigante negó con la cabeza- _el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado_ ha sido destruido

-¿qué?... ¿cómo?- preguntó Hagrid sorprendido

-Harry Potter. Trató de matar a Harry y parece ser que el pequeño le hizo desaparecer

-Eso es imposible, Harry apenas es un bebe de un año- respondió Hagrid sabiamente

-¡pero es verdad!. El Señor Oscuro ha muerto

-¡Hagrid, al fin te encuentro!

Los dos interlocutores se volvieron en la oscuridad para ver a Albus Dumbledore aparecer entre las sombras.

-¡Profesor¿es cierto lo que dicen?- preguntó Hagrid rápidamente

-Desgraciadamente si- añadió Dumbledore

Hagrid nunca había visto al profesor Dumbledore tan abatido como en aquellos momentos, y si era cierto que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado había desaparecido no había motivo para ello... y sin embargo, el director parecía terriblemente viejo, sus ojos azules bajo las gafas de media luna estaban vidriosos.

-¿cómo puede decir desgraciadamente?- preguntó Rosmerta contemplando sorprendida al viejo director

-James y Lily Potter han muerto- dijo Dumbledore en un susurro perfectamente audible.

En ese momento, la noche helada de por si, se enfrió todavía más, Hagrid dejó escapar un gemido ahogado, y Madam Rosmerta gritó:

-¡James Potter! No puede ser

-Lamentablemente el y su esposa murieron tratando de defender a su hijo- añadió Dumbledore con semblante sombrío

Rosmerta sacó un pañuelo azulado y empezó a enjuagar sus ojos, ella que había visto crecer al pequeño James, y le había tomado gran cariño, no podía estar muerto, ni su esposa, aquella preciosa chica pelirroja de imponentes ojos verdes... y el niño que vivió...

-¿qué va a ser ahora de Harry?- preguntó entre sollozos

-de eso quería hablar con Hagrid- intervino Dumbledore

-Cualquier familia de magos quisiera tenerlo a su cargo- añadió Rosmerta

-Si- respondió el anciano quedamente- Rosmerta, me gustaría hablar con Hagrid asolas si no te importa

-No profesor

Madam Rosmerta empezó a andar por la calle secando sus lágrimas dejando a los dos hombres solos. Dumbledore hizo un gesto a Hagrid para que le acompañara en su marcha.

-Tengo una misión para ti y es necesario darse prisa- dijo el anciano andando con vigor

Hagrid se hinchó de orgullo mirando al hombre que caminaba a su lado, estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por él, y no iba a defraudar al que confiaba ciegamente en un gigante grande y torpe.

-Quiero que vayas a recoger a Harry al valle de Godric

-¿QUÉ?- gritó Hagrid deteniéndose en medio de la noche

-No confío en nadie más para esta tarea- añadió el anciano con una sonrisa benevolente

-Pero profesor, usted podría hacerlo mejor que yo

-No puedo, tengo cosas que arreglar antes de reunirme contigo. Escúchame bien Hagrid- añadió Dumbledore mirándolo fijamente- no quiero que entregues a nadie a Harry... a nadie sea quien sea ¿entiendes?

-Si señor...- añadió el gigante sorprendido- ¿por qué?

-Porque no sería seguro- repuso el anciano volviendo a caminar

-Esta bien

-Cuando lo recuperes, quiero que lo lleves al número 4 de Privet Drive en Londres.

-¿Y eso señor?

-Harry irá a la tutela de sus tíos muggles

El gigante miró al anciano desde las alturas, por un momento se sintió tentado de convencer a Dumbledore de que no hiciera tal cosa, de que Harry debía permanecer en el mundo de los magos, pero sabía que Dumbledore había decidido lo mejor para Harry, así que siguió andando al lado del anciano hasta su cabaña.

-Parte inmediatamente Hagrid- dijo Dumbledore- el tiempo apremia

-Si señor

-Ah, Hagrid. Tienes permiso para hacer magia si es necesario

-Gracias señor

-Y recuerda... no entregues a Harry a nadie

Hagrid supo que siempre recordaría esa noche..., esa casa, la marca del señor oscuro en los cielos, el olor a muerte que había en el ambiente, y el sonido del llanto de un niño en lo alto del edificio derruido que fuera la mansión de Godric.

Abatido ante semejante destrucción, Harry avanzó por los arruinados rosales hacia la casa, se detuvo unos momentos contemplando la puerta que yacía a unos metros de sus goznes, y observó un hechizo impactado contra la puerta de la cocina, miró a su lado y observó la marca de una segunda maldición, casi pudo ver a James, su pelo alborotado, sus ojos castaños, no él niño, sino el magnífico hombre en que se había convertido, corriendo por la casa tratando de poner a salvo a su familia de las manos de _aquel que no debe ser nombrado_, a juzgar por las marcas que había por la parte baja de la casa, había sido una batalla honorable para el joven mago, se había mantenido en pie consciente de que no tenía ninguna posibilidad, resistiendo solo con el firme propósito de que su familia pudiera escapar, dispuesto a morir por ellos.

Contempló con tristeza el salón, hasta percibir una mano caída justo detrás del sofá, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, James yacía en el suelo, Desde donde se encontraba, casi podía sentir el torrente verde de la muerte. Un escalofrío le recorrió. Le hubiera gustado recoger ese valeroso cuerpo del suelo, y rendirle honores, pero Dumbledore le había pedido que se diera prisa, miró arriba, al lugar de donde parecía proceder el llanto y se encaminó por las escaleras, la barandilla había sido destruida, y no estaba seguro de que los escalones resistieran el peso de su cuerpo, pero el semigigante no dudó en continuar su camino.

El piso de arriba era un largo pasillo con puertas ambos lados..., las habitaciones de la casa. Hagrid avanzó por ellas tratando de percibir de donde venían las lágrimas, descubrió antes de la última puerta una escalera que llevaba al altillo, de donde el llanto parecía hacerse más fuerte.

Con un valor que no sentía, Hagrid empezó a subir, aún se percibía frío y oscuridad en aquel pasillo por el que quien tu sabes habría subido buscando al niño, llegó hasta la puerta y tomó aire preparándose para lo que pudiera encontrarse. Lily, su melena pelirroja esparcida por encima de una pequeña cama, su cuerpo inerte reposando en ella, con la mano tratando de alcanzar a su hijo... y Harry. Abrazado a su madre sobre la cama llamando a su madre dormida, entre sollozos incontenibles, Hagrid tuvo la certeza de que el niño estaba tratando de despertarla, pero ya era tarde, pues a juzgar por la mancha oscura de la camisa que llevaba, Lily se había interpuesto entre el hechizo dirigido al niño salvándole la vida.

Las lágrimas acudieron a los ojos de Hagrid cuando en dos pasos avanzó hacia la cama y tomó a Harry entre sus brazos que se revolvió inquieto tratando de soltarse. Hagrid lo acunó amorosamente, como si tuviera a uno de sus monstruos entre sus brazos, le cantó con voz quebrada la nana que su padre solía cantarle cuando era un niño, hasta que finalmente Harry pareció tranquilizarse en sus brazos. Tomando una manta el gigante envolvió al niño entre sus brazos, la noche era fría, y les esperaba un largo viaje.

Con una última mirada al cuarto y al cuerpo inerte de Lily, mientras una lágrima surcaba sus ojos cerro la puerta y se encaminó hacia la salida, hacía la noche de Halloween más fría que recordaba, con Harry dormido entre sus brazos.

-¡Hagrid!- le gritó una voz.

El gigante se volvió para descubrir a Sirius Black bajando de su moto. Nunca lo había visto como en esos momentos, Black parecía un cadáver andante, el pelo revuelto, la tez de normal bronceada blanca como la luna, los labios apretados, sus ojos de un vivo color azul se habían tornado de un gris pálido... muerto, sin vida, incluso su forma de andar era menos segura... como si fuera a romperse en cualquier momento.

-Dame a Harry, soy su padrino. Yo me haré cargo de él- le dijo con una voz que a Hagrid se le antojó mecánica tendiendo sus brazos hacía él.

-Lo siento, pero tengo órdenes de Dubledore- añadió el gigante- voy a llevarlo con sus familiares muggles.

Sirius bajó sus brazos con pose abatida, como si en ellas le faltara algo, contempló la casa con mirada perdida, y Hagrid hubiera jurado que estaba tratando de contener las lágrimas. Podía entenderle, sus amigos, su familia estaba dentro de la casa... los había perdido para siempre.

-Sirius- dijo el gigante- no estarás solo, todos te apoyaremos y estaremos contigo- añadió tratando de consolarle- James y Lily murieron para que Harry viviera, estoy seguro de que no querrían verte así.

-No- jadeó Sirius sin mirarle, mientras sus ojos se posaban sobre la marca tenebrosa

-Sirius, he de irme- añadió Hagrid. Esto pareció sacar al mago de su estupor, porque se volvió para mirarles

-Toma- añadió tendiéndole las llaves de su imponente moto- úsala para llevar a Harry

-Pero... ¿y tu?- Sirius puso las llaves en las manos del gigante

-Ya no las necesitare- añadió enigmáticamente sin mirarle caminando hacia el interior de la casa.

* * *

Sirius entró al interior oyendo como la moto arrancaba y se elevaba por los aires, caminó hacia el salón para ver a James tendido en el suelo varita en mano. No iba a llorar, aún no..., no hasta cobrarse su venganza.

Tomó a su amigo en brazos, no pesaba nada, lo recostó en el sofá, y observó su rostro. Sirius hubiera esperado la cara de miedo que tenían todos los magos que habían muerto a manos de una maldición imperdonable. Pero James tenía el rostro tranquilo, sereno, como si hubiera aceptado su destino y se hubiera enfrentado a él con valor a pesar de saber lo que le esperaba.

Luchó contra el sentimiento de culpabilidad que corrompía su pecho, si él no les hubiera echo cambiar de opinión en el último momento, ahora estarían vivos. Sus puños se crisparon con fuerza perforando la piel de sus palmas, iba a pagarlo con su vida, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

Se levantó con ojos vidriosos y se encaminó al piso de arriba, a la habitación de Harry en el altillo, contempló a Lily sentada en el suelo con su mano estirada supuso tratando de alcanzar a su hijo, y también la tomó entre sus brazos, al alzarla, pudo contemplar su rostro... idéntico al de James... tranquilo, seguro, casi con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Empezó a bajar las escaleras hasta el salón, agrandó el sofá para depositar a su mejor amiga al lado de James y unió sus manos, ahora ya nadie podría separarlos. De pronto se sintió perdido sin ellos, no le quedaba nadie más..., aunque si tenía una misión que cumplir, la última.

Se arrodilló frente a ellos, les miró con el corazón roto... y juró, juró vengarles, juró matar al traidor aunque él mismo tuviera que morir para lograrlo, iba a matar a Peter Petigreew con sus propias manos aunque tuviera que emplear toda su vida en ello.

A miles de kilómetros de allí una chica de cabello castaño se levantaba sobresaltada, seguía estando en el hospital, y Cat dormía tranquila a su lado. Le retiró el pelo de la cara con cuidado, odiaba verla así, tan débil, con aquella mascarilla de oxígeno dominándole el rostro, conectada a un gotero con suero... el médico le había asegurado que estaba mejorando rápidamente, no había tenido más crisis, pero Jane aún no lograba tranquilizarse.

_-¡JANE!_

La castaña se volvió en el cuarto, para descubrir a James y Lily mirándola con semblantes preocupados, Jane los miró sorprendida, hasta que se dio cuenta... creyó desmayarse:

-Estáis... estáis... muertos- jadeó

_-Eso ahora no es importante-_ intervino Lily

-¿quién...

_-Te hemos dicho que no te preocupes por ello-_ añadió James

-Pero...

_-Tienes que buscar a Sirius- _dijo Lily

-¿Le ha pasado algo?- preguntó Jane poniéndose en pie

_-Aún no, pero tienes que impedir que haga una locura-_ añadió James

_-Va a matar a Peter-_ le explicó Lily

-¿Por qué?

_-Nos delató ante Voldemort-_ le explicó James

-¡que hizo que?

_-Tienes que encontrar a Sirius- _le urgió James

_-Si._.. y ayudarle a matar a esa rata- añadió Jane caminando por el cuarto

_-¡No!_!- gritó Lily_- tienes que impedir que haga esa locura. Tienes que contarle la verdad sobre la niña, y no convertiros los dos en asesinos_

-Pero...

_-No queremos que nuestros mejores amigos sean asesinos_- intervino James-_ sino que recuperéis a Harry lo criéis como si fuera vuestro hijo_

Jane asintió mirándolos con tristeza. Vio como Lily avanzaba hacia la cama y miraba a la niña dormida.

_-Es preciosa_

-Ella es...

_-Lo sabemos... ¿estamos muertos recuerdas?- _añadió James con una sonrisa- _Sirius se pondrá muy contento cuando se lo digas_

-Eso espero

-¿_Tu ya estas bien?- _le preguntó Lily

-Perfectamente

_-Pues en ese caso- _empezó James_- ve a por Sirius. Nosotros la cuidaremos y te avisaremos si pasa cualquier cosa._

-Gracias

Jane hubiera querido abrazarlos, pero para eso tenía que elevarse, y carecía de tiempo. Así que salió del cuarto, lo primero que hizo fue pedir en el puesto de enfermeras papel, boli y una carta que selló a nombre de Hannibal Lecter.

Jane no les había dicho nada a sus amigos, pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

**fin**

**

* * *

**

**¡QUE NO CUNDA EL PÁNICO!**

Como ya dije falta el epílogo, aunque visto lo visto y con todos los datos que teneis los que os hayais leido las otras histoiras ya os podeis imaginar como acaba... creo

**Pero tengo una buena noticia y una mala para los seguidores de la saga.**

LA BUENA: Estoy escribiendo la cuarta parte, si, esa que pedíais tras el retorno de la luz

LA MALA: quizá no se base en lo que estabáis pidiendo, pero algo se aclarará a grandes rasgos.

**¿Sería mucho pedir que ya que este es el último capitulo oficial me dejeis muchos reviews, en serio os agradecería que me dijerais (los que lo haceis de normal, y los que no) que os ha gustado más, que no os ha convencido, si creéis que debo cambiar algo en mi forma de escribir... lo que se os ocurra... tanto bueno como malo... ¿si, solo quiero mejorar para todos vosotros.**

Se despide... ELENA

_Pd: elepilogoyaestaacabadocof. Yantes de que vengan los que se quejan de que soy una chantajista, y me digan todo eso de que no debería hacerlo y tal.., decir que me dejeis los reviews que me dejeis lo tendreis antes del miercoles_


	36. Epilogo

Hola!

Ya estoy aquí con el epilogo, un poco antes de lo que esperaba, pues Cammiel me dijo que si lo subía el miércoles no podría leerlo así que agradecedle a ella que lo suba hoy.

**Karla Gilmore**: me alegro que te haya gustado el fic, finalmente llegamos al epílogo, un tanto triste, pero con una sorpresa final que creo que os gustará.

**Cammie**l: Bueno, solo comentar lo de la desconfianza de Sirius, el se fiaba de Peter cuando lo propuso, pero cuando lo vio tan ansioso tras el hechizo digamos que su subconsciente fue el que puso todas las alarmas en marcha. Por otra parte, como ya te he dicho infinidad de veces... gracias.

**Tania**: Me alegro que te gustara el final, de todas formas aquí esta el final-final, después de todo aún me quedaba atar el cabo de Jane... su muerte. La cuarta parte pronto, aunque creo que no es lo que estáis esperando. Besos

**Kapulla**: gracias por unirte a este largo viaje que ha resultado el fic, y gracias por tus comentarios. Me satisface que estes contenta de que haya una continuación.

**XXashleyXx**: hola, vaya... si que debías estar mal para no poderme decir nada más, pero de todas formas si te emocionaste digo yo que las sensaciones eran buenas. Besos

**Clawy**: Jo, gracias por revelar el final del epilogo con un review... ¿era mi sorpresa final sabes?... de todas formas si... lo que tu dijiste pasará en el epilogo. Me alegro que te gustara, y espero que te siga gustando, tranquila, no tardaré mucho en subir la cuarta parte.

Y ahora si.. SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES... EL FINAL.

**

* * *

EPÍLOGO:**

Por desgracia todos conocemos el final que tuvo Sirius Black durante su venganza contra Peter Pettigrew, y es curioso, que uno de los grandes magos de su tiempo, no pudiera detener aquella explosión en el inicio del duelo contra aquella rata. Los que sobrevivieron y luego fueron desmemorizados, hablan de un grito justo antes de la explosión. ¿qué paso aquel día en aquella calle, algo debió pasar para que la maldición imperdonable no alcanzara a La Rata.

Sirius, como todo perro sabía husmear, rastrear, y sobre todo encontrar, y si se trataba de una rata con un fuerte hedor a traición, no debía ser muy difícil. Todo el día paso Hocicos husmeando por los rincones más oscuros del mundo de la magia... ¡Era auror, los tenía perfectamente localizados.

Vio posibles mortífagos, y mortífagos declarados entrar y salir de varios tugurios, todos con semblantes abatidos tras la muerte de su señor. Fue testigo de varias redadas en locales del callejón Knockturn, y aún así la rata escurridiza no daba señales de vida.

Pero iba a encontrarle, era su misión, lo único que le importaba en aquellos momentos... rastrear, causar daño, infligir el mismo dolor que él sentía por dentro al traidor y cuando le pidiera clemencia... matarlo de la manera más dolorosa que sabía. En aquellos momentos el perro negro era más grande, más fiero, más oscuro, tanto como su nombre, tanto como la magia ancestral herencia de su familia que corría por sus venas.

Por primera vez, Sirius dio gracias de ser un Black, dio gracias por conocer hechizos que pondrían los pelos de punta al más pintado, hechizos para matar lenta y dolorosamente, y en esos momentos una rata asquerosa tenía todas las papeletas para que le tocaran el premio gordo.

El perro anhelaba sangre, clavar sus colmillos entre piel y músculos y no iba a quedarse con las ganas.

* * *

Jane había salido del hospital en plena noche con una determinación bien clara, detener a Sirius, contarle la verdad, recuperar a Harry de las garras de esos muggles y marcharse con su hija bien lejos, donde nadie pudiera encontrarles.

Recordaba la mirada sorprendida de Hannibal cuando la vio salir por la sala de pediatría, por la forma en que la miró supo que ya le habían informado de la caída de Voldemort, y supo al igual que sabía ella que acusaban a Sirius de traidor, James se lo había contado todo mientras escribía la carta par su mentor. No iba a permitir que lo acusaran y enviaran a Azkaban injustamente, antes mataría a todos los aurores que se interpusieran en su camino por tener una idea tan absurda, Sirius Black no era un traidor. Pero primero tenía que encontrarlo, y sobre todo aliviar su carga por la muerte de sus amigos para que los cuatro pudieran ser felices.

En la calle varias personas se volvieron a mirarla, vestida totalmente de negro y el pelo suelto llamaba la atención, pero Jane no se inmutó, tenía una misión y nada la apartaría de ella, tenía que encontrar a Sirius antes de que él encontrara a la rata.

Caminó por la calle hasta un callejón oscuro, el mundo mágico era muy grande, pero sabía donde buscar, si estaba rastreando a Peter, y este era mortífago, su primera parada era el callejón knockturn.

* * *

Sirius se maldijo interiormente, llevaba toda la mañana recorriendo el callejón Knockturn y no había ni rastro de la rata. En esos momentos se odió por ser tan estúpido, Peter sabría que él estaría buscando venganza, así que no iría a esos lugares, estaría ocultándose en el mundo muggle como una rata se oculta en las alcantarillas. Lanzando un fuerte ladrido a un mujer con toda la pinta de vampiro se encaminó a la salida del callejón tropezándose con unas largas piernas.

Si en esos momentos, los dos no hubieran estado cegados por sus misiones, la historia habría sido diferente, pero Sirius Black y Jane Addams desaprovecharon la oportunidad que el destino les había tendido en bandeja de plata, o quizá solo se estuviera jugando con ellos.

Una vez Sirius se vio en el mundo muggle, la cosa se complicaba... era como buscar una rata en un vertedero, pero era un rastreador nato e inteligente sediento de venganza. Sus cuatro patas se movieron veloces hacia la casa de la rata.

* * *

Jane no recordaba que el callejón Knockturn fuera tan sombrío, quizá haber pasado tanto tiempo en la luminosa isla de las amazonas le habían echo olvidar ciertos ambientes en los que ya no se sentía cómoda. Avanzó observando a todas las personas que corrían por allí de un lugar a otro, tratando de no llamar la atención, aunque tal como iba vestida no lo lograba del todo y entonces se detuvo en seco. Si estaban buscándolo los aurores, Sirius no iría paseándose por ahí convertido en humano... sus ojos se abrieron dejando escapar una fuerte maldición que llamó la atención de todos los allí presentes¡¡se había cruzado con él no hacía ni diez minutos¡¡había tropezado con Hocicos al entrar!

Se dio la vuelta veloz y deshizo el camino hasta la salida, se detuvo mirando a su alrededor¡no había ni rastro de él, volvió a maldecir, estaba en un cruce de caminos. Se sintió como Alicia al entrar en la madriguera de conejo, su elección podía alejarla o acercarla a él, trató de meditar unos minutos, pensar como Sirius... ¿dónde habría ido primero, de pronto la luz se hizo en su mente... ¡a la casa de Peter, no había estado nunca, pero...

-¡JAMES... LILY!- gritó en medio de la calle atrayendo la mirada de curiosos que pensaban que se había vuelto loca. Se volvió hacia su derecha- ¿dónde vive Peter?

_-Bajando por esa calle... tuerce a la derecha en el segundo cruce. En el número 6 -_ le indicó James antes de esfumarse.

No podía aparecerse, así que Jane corrió cuesta abajo como no lo había hecho en su vida, rezando por que Peter no fuera tan estúpido como para ocultarse en su propia casa. Llegó al segundo cruce, y se detuvo para mirar el número... el 27, la casa de Peter debía de estar al final de la calle, hacia abajo.

Dirigió su vista hacia al final de la avenida, había un montón de personas y coches pitando nerviosos por algo que les cerraba el paso. Igual si era tan estúpido. Empezó a correr hacia allí, oyendo gritos de un hombre, algo así como... "_como pudiste hacerlo Sirius... James y Lily"_ . Y corrió y corrió deseando ser tan rápida como el viento, alzando una plegaria silenciosa para no llegar tarde, a medida que se acercaba veía la regordeta espalda de Peter, y a Sirius de frente con los ojos más fríos que había visto nunca.

* * *

Sirius llegó al final de la calle ocultándose tras un árbol, observó la ventana de Peter y vio que todas las persianas estaban cerradas, se sentó a esperar, estaba seguro de que la rata tendría que salir en algún momento, y él estaría esperándolo, no tenía prisa, tenía toda la vida para cobrarse la venganza.

Como llamado por el destino, la puerta del número 6 se abrió y Peter apareció, nervioso, encogido de miedo, mirando a su alrededor con sus pequeños ojos ratunos, olisqueando si había peligro como una rata, hasta que finalmente salió empezando a caminar hacia arriba. No debía tener buen olfato, porque no percibió un perro de desproporcionadas dimensiones y malas pulgas enseñando los dientes al otro lado de la calle.

Por suerte los muggles estaban ocupados en sus cosas, porque les habría sorprendido ver como un perro se convertía en hombre y cruzaba la calle con una mirada cargada de odio a través del tráfico, haciendo que los coches se frenaran en seco, pero aquel hombre de altura imponente tenía su vista fijada en su objetivo como para preocuparse por las amenazas de taxistas muggles histéricos.

-¡Eh... tu!- gritó desenfundando la varita- ¡rata de alcantarilla, traidor... asesino!- siguió en medio de la calle

Vio como la rata se volvía lentamente, y como su rostro se distorsionaba en una mueca de terror, tanto como ver al mismísimo Voldemort reencarnado.

-Sirius- dejó escapar de sus labios en un susurro ahogado

-¿creías que podrías escapar de mi rata estúpida?

Peter retrocedió un paso, mientras Sirius con pose amenazante avanzaba otro hacía él, miró a su alrededor tratando de escapar por algún sitio, una alcantarilla a su lado le dio una brillante idea, y encima tenía testigos..., solo necesitaba una prueba para desaparecer.

-¡Como pudiste Sirius?- gimió mientras sus ojos se volvían vidriosos- ¡has matado a James y Lily!

Una terrible carcajada, cortó el ambiente, todo el mundo estaba detenido observando a aquellos dos hombres que se gritaban a pleno pulmón en la calle, y sobre todo a aquel de cabellos negros y mirada de hielo que observaba al más pequeño mientras reía como un maníaco sosteniendo un palo de madera entre sus manos.

-También voy a matarte a ti- dijo Sirius entrecerrando los ojos

-¿cómo pudiste hacerlo Sirius?... James y Lily- volvió a repetir Peter mientras sacaba la varita ocultándola tras su espalda

Oía exclamaciones sorprendidas a su alrededor, y detrás de él, justo hacia donde tenía que ir el hechizo para que pareciera que lo había lanzado Sirius, pero primero tenía que lograr que le atacara, si quedaban testigos podrían decir que él no había empezado.

-¡Vas a morir traidor!- gritó Sirius blandiendo su varita- ¡crucio!- exclamó apuntándole al corazón

" _¡SIRIUS NO!"_ Ese fue el grito que oyeron los testigos... grito de una voz conocida que distrajo al mago ... que hizo que errara su disparo, grito que dio la oportunidad en bandeja de plata a la pequeña rata... un grito seguido de una cruel explosión que impidió que Sirius viera como Jane en esos momentos apartaba a la gente para llegar hasta él, una explosión que hizo trizas la calle y se llevó consigo la vida de _casi_ todas las personas que estaban contemplando la escena tras la rata... y sin embargo Sirius seguía buscando entre la gente aturdido, deshinchado buscando desesperado a la dueña de la voz... pero ella no estaba... ¿Su imaginación le había gastado una broma pesada haciéndole oír la voz de Jane en el momento más crucial?... seguramente si, porque en esos momentos la anhelaba más que ninguna otra cosa.

Miró hacia el suelo, Peter tampoco estaba, donde hubiera permanecido solo quedaba un dedo chamuscado. Una risa amarga llegó hasta su garganta, sin ser consciente de la terrible escena que tenía a su alrededor, de los gritos de pánico, del humo de los coches, de la devastación en que se hallaba sumida la calle... solo podía reír, reír como un maníaco porque la rata cobarde había preferido suicidarse antes de que su examigo se cobrara la venganza..., esa venganza que necesitaba como al agua para vivir... para morir en paz

-¡ALTO BLACK!- gritaron a sus espaldas.

Sin dejar de reír, Sirius vio como un grupo de aurores aparecía en la calle, sus anteriores compañeros, y amigos estaban allí con rostros serios tratando de apresarlo para llevarlo a Azkaban... ¿y porque no, después de todo, ahora ya no tenía nada, la mujer que amaba estaba desaparecida, sino muerta, sus amigos... su familia asesinada, Lupin seguramente le creería un traidor... al igual que todo ese escuadrón de aurores... Azkaban parecía una buena opción de muerte lenta y dolorosa que le hiciera pagar por su culpa... por sus pecados.

Se dejó atrapar sin oponer resistencia, con una risa histérica... maníaca, la vida se había acabado para él.

* * *

Hannibal Lecter nunca había tenido que tomar una decisión tan drástica en toda su vida, ni tan precipitada, como lo había echo hacía dos escasas semanas. Aún se reprendía por haber sido tan cobarde, pero ahora no tenía solución. Aún podía recordar sus últimas palabras antes de cerrar los ojos entre sus brazos, aún podía verlos anegados en lágrimas antes de que sus fuerzas se acabaran en medio de toda aquella destrucción: "_es inocente... Sirius es inocente_"

Más allí, frente a una casa destartalada, tras una noche de luna llena y con la carta de Jane arrugada entre sus manos se disponía a cumplir el último deseo que tuvo algún día una madre hacía su pequeña hija, que conociera a su padrino, el último vestigio de los merodeadores.

Arropó más a la pequeña Cat entre sus mantas, no convenía que se constipara dado que era el primer día que la dejaban salir del hospital y avanzó hacia la puerta llamando con los nudillos.

-¡déjenme en paz!- se oyó una voz abatida desde dentro

-Remus, soy Lecter- dijo el hombre

-¡váyase!

-Tengo algo para ti

-¡no quiero nada suyo!

-Estoy seguro de que si- insistió Lecter- te arrepentirás si no abres

Lecter permaneció unos instantes esperando, no le importaba el tiempo que tuviera que insistir hasta que le abriera, si no lo hacía hoy, sería otro día. Cuando ya iba a marcharse, los goznes de la puerta se abrieron dando paso al hombre que avanzó hacia una sombría estancia, vio como Cat abría los ojos en sus brazos, deseó que la niña no lo viera, pues nunca habría esperado nada así, empático, no pudo impedir que todos los sentimientos del licántropo se apoderaran de él.

Remus Lupin estaba sentado en el suelo, con la mirada perdida, los pantalones rotos, sin camisa, con el pecho cruzado de algunas cicatrices y heridas recientes con mal aspecto, tenía el pelo sucio, estaba delgado y demacrado... parecía roto en medio de su dolor, pero cuando sus ojos se volvieron hacia el anciano fueron lo que más le impresionó, toda su dulzura se había evaporado para dar lugar aun terrible y profundo vacío...

-A que ha venido- le dijo en tono poco amigable

-Como ya he dicho te he traído algo que puede aliviar tu pena

-¿en serio?- una sonrisa macabra apareció en sus labios- porque no creo que la pena de un licántropo amigo de un asesino importe a nadie

-Créeme lo hay. No creo que a Jane, James, Lily e incluso Sirius les hubiese gustado verte así

-¡pues que no me hubieran dejado solo!- exclamó roto poniéndose en pie.

Lecter meció a Cat que había empezado a revolverse inquieta ante el grito del licántropo. Vio como Lupin le miraba curioso y levantaba una ceja:

-¿qué ha traído...¿a un bebe?- esbozó una sonrisa cínica en sus labios- ¿qué no ha oído hablar de los peligrosos hombres lobo _comeniños_?

-No estoy nada conforme con esa ley Remus- añadió Lecter serio- y los padres de este bebe tampoco lo estarían

-¿ah si¿y a quien me ha traído?- añadió con sorna- a algún niño que ha sido mordido por un licántropo.

-Míralo tu mismo- repuso Lecter

Con cuidado deslizó las mantas de sus brazos dejando a la niña en el suelo, una melena de rizos negros como el carbón miró a su alrededor curiosa.

Lecter se levantó, y observó al licántropo que miraba a la niña con una ceja levantada mientras empezaba a gatear hacia él, lo vio retroceder unos pasos y lanzar un gemido ahogado cuando Cat le miró fijamente.

Remus Lupin nunca había tenido la certeza de nada como cuando miró a aquella niña a los ojos... grandes, verde-amarillentos, rasgados hacia arriba como los de un gato, no tuvo ninguna duda cuando vio aquel pelo negro con reflejos azulados y rizos indomables, ni cuando percibió aquélla nariz y labios idénticos a los del que fuera su mejor amigo.

-Te presento a Catherine Jane Black... o Addams como será llamada a partir de ahora

-¿qué clase de broma es esta?- inquirió retrocediendo ante el avance de la niña

-Ninguna, es hija de Sirius y Jane. Tu ahijada

-¿mi que!- exclamó sorprendido

-Tu ahijada. ¿No era eso lo que querían tus amigos, que fueras el padrino de su hija

-¡pero...¡¡pero... ¿lo sabe Sirius?

Lecter esbozó un profundo suspiro antes de contar la historia que tenía preparada.

-Desgraciadamente Jane no tuvo tiempo de decírselo la vez que fue a su piso, cuando los atacaron. Y pasó el resto del embarazo acostada.

-Pero... ¿dónde esta ahora¿por qué no esta aquí?- ella era lo último que le quedaba

Remus vio como Lecter esbozaba una triste sonrisa, como suspiraba antes de observarlo fijamente, desde luego, después de la muerte James y Lily, a manos de Sirius, no estaba listo para aquello.

-Remus, Jane no sobrevivió al parto- dijo Lecter- murió nada más dar a luz

Dejó escapar un gemido ahogado, mientras caía abatido en el sillón... ¿por qué se habían ido todos¿por qué lo habían dejado solo?... no era justo, ellos valían mil veces más que él. Escondió la cara entre sus manos apoyadas sobre sus rodillas... se sentía morir. De pronto sintió como unas manitas se apoyaban sobre sus rodillas y hacían fuerza, miró hacía allí, unos ojitos verdes le miraban con una sonrisa traviesa que le sobresaltó... esa forma de mirar, a pesar del color, era tan... Sirius.

-Re..mus- dijo la niña antes de esbozar una sonrisa pícara exacta a la de Jane

Un renovado calor le inundó, el calor de la esperanza, mientras observaba a Cat intentar subir a sus rodillas, sin ningún temor, o reparo, la cogió entre sus brazos apartándole uno de los rizos de su rostro. Sus amigos no se habían ido del todo, ahí estaban Sirius y Jane, y con el tiempo podría volver a ver a Harry y tendría algo de James y Lily. La estrechó con fuerza, y solo por un ratito, Cat dejó que la mimara.

La bebita se quedó con él, a su lado dándole un cariño sin condiciones que solo se igualó al que él le dio a la niña convirtiéndose casi en un padre para ella. El le daba cariño.. y Hannibal Lecter, mentor de su madre... la preparó desde que paso a su cargo, para lo que vendría... preparó a la Elegida, la que cuando alcanzara sus poderes al máximo permitiría que el portal de las amazonas se volviera a abrir.

Y así, el bebe dejó paso a una niña, la niña a una adolescente, y la adolescente a una mujer. Mujer que superó múltiples pruebas, pero a sus 26 años, Cat, iba a encontrarse con alguien que nunca imaginaría, alguien a quien creía muerto.

Hacía unos meses que había empezado su búsqueda, y dándose por vencida decidió buscar ayuda en la reina Silvana a la que había conocido en la última gran reunión antes de la caída de Voldemort. Pero la reina no le había dicho como llegar hasta la isla. Por suerte, al revisar varios papeles Iluminati, había encontrado un hechizo de magia antigua escrita en puño y letra del difunto Hannibal Lecter con instrucciones precisas.

Así que allí estaba, en un descampado, vestida con ropas muggles recitándolo... un resplandor la cegó de pronto y ante ella apareció un círculo de luz amarillenta, indecisa, Cat introdujo la mano... estaba caliente, con una textura que iba del agua al vapor, le recordó a la capa de invisibilidad, sintió melancolía, y un extraño sentimiento de deja vu, como si ya hubiera visto esa luz antes, tomó aire antes de cruzar al otro lado.

Un fuerte resplandor la cegó por completo, cuando se notó en tierra firme le costó abrir los ojos y cuando lo hizo ante ella apareció una enorme arboleda a través de la cual se veían los muros de la ciudad de Themcyscra. Vio a lo lejos a varias mujeres correr hacia ella armadas... las había visto en la última batalla, las amazonas:

-Soy...

-Sabemos quien eres Catherine- dijo la más alta de ellas con una sonrisa, a esa Cat no la conocía

-Ya

-La reina se alegrará de verte- repuso otra

Cat se revolvió inquieta, aquellas mujeres la miraban como si la conocieran, sobre todo esa mujer alta. Las siguió por el camino que llevaba hasta la cuidad, se quedó maravillada con sus altos muros, blancos como la nieve.

-No lo sabes ¿verdad?- le preguntó la más alta

-¿saber que?- preguntó ella

Lecter no te dijo que naciste en esta isla y que la mayoría de nosotras te vimos jugar en nuestros prados

Cat se detuvo en seco mirando a aquella mujer, creía que había nacido en la tierra, en un hospital muggle en el que no pudieron hacer nada por salvarle la vida a su madre... ¡joder, por eso se había echo ginecóloga, para salvar vidas. Aunque era más lógico que su madre hubiera muerto en aquella isla que no parecía muy avanzada en conocimientos. Miró a aquella alta mujer que la miraba atenta

-No lo sabías...- volvió a sonreír- ... puede que hoy te lleves unas cuantas sorpresas- terminó enigmática

-No me gustan las sorpresas

-Esta te gustará

-¿cómo te llamas?- le preguntó siguiéndola hacia el espléndido palacio

-Sam- contestó ella con sencillez

Cat nunca había estado en un lugar tan elegante como aquel palacio.. ¿no, todas las paredes parecían de cristal y dejaban entrar la luz del sol iluminándolo todo con una luz que lo convertía en mágico. Siguió a Sam a través de pasillos interminables, y se cruzaron con algunas chicas que rieron nerviosas mirándola con curiosidad hasta que se detuvo ante unas puertas doradas

-Espera aquí- le indicó- debo avisar a Silvana, y a...- pareció dudar- tu espera

Cat se revolvió inquieta durante unos minutos, no sabía porque, pero todo era tan familiar, hasta Sam lo era, estaba desbordada, y nunca le había gustado no dominar la situación al completo.

Las puertas doradas se abrieron, y Cat tuvo el tiempo justo de volverse para ver unos ojos azules abrazarla con fuerza. Muy sorprendida esperó a que la reina se separara de ella, cuando se habían visto en la reunión no se había mostrado tan efusiva con ella:

-Me alegro de verte Cat- repuso la reina separándose mirándola con gran ternura- disculpa a esta anciana, pero tenía tantas ganas de abrazarte y en la reunión no me pareció apropiado si no podía contártelo todo

-Majestad... – Cat hizo una reverencia- perdóneme pero no entiendo de que va todo esto, y porque todos me miran como si supieran algo que yo no se.

-Porque hay muchas cosas que no sabes- repuso la reina- aunque Sam ya te ha dicho que naciste en la isla, así que no te sorprendas si tus hermanas te miran orgullosas.

-Puedo entender eso... pero, es raro.

-Cat- la tomó del codo guiándola al interior de la estancia- se lo que pasó con tu hijo. Te ayudaremos en lo que podamos. Pero primero has de saber unas cuantas cosas sobre nosotras.

-Gracias majestad- repuso Cat- ¿qué tiene que contarme?

-Para empezar deja de llamarme majestad. Somos familia

-¿qué?

-Ohh... soy tu tatarabuela

-¡QUE!

-Ya me has oído. Y tu madrina. Yo estuve presente cuando naciste- su mirada se apesadumbro- nunca olvidaré aquella noche, tu madre sufrió mucho, fue un parto muy difícil

Cat sintió que se le doblaban las rodillas, la reina de las amazonas su... tatarabuela... su madrina. ¿qué sorpresas más le podían aguardar?. La reina la sostuvo con fuerza guiándola por un segundo pasillo hasta un cuarto luminoso y espacioso. Había una gran cama a un lado cubierta de sábanas blancas. Una especie de tocador, un espejo y tapado por una pared un gran baño con una enrome bañera... y ¡una cuna!. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas

-La habitación de tu madre, aquí diste tus primeros pasos... tus primeras palabras

Cat avanzó en silencio mirando a su alrededor, cayó sentada en la cama observando el espejo, le pareció ver una niña pequeña con rizos mirándose... pronunciando su propio nombre, y una voz conocida... arrullándola, cantándole, unas manos acariciándola... le pareció ver a su madre moviéndose por aquella habitación... y otra vez la voz conocida...

-No se porque tenéis que molestarme siempre. Ya he dicho que no voy a volver a vivir aquí

-Ah! Scarlett te esperábamos- dijo la reina

-Aya... sabes que me molesta... ¿Cat!

Cat se puso en pie de golpe... no podía ser, y sin embargo, aquel cabello castaño, igual de rizado que el suyo, el porte, la forma de levantar la barbilla y los ojos... verde-amarillentos, ligeramente rasgados hacia arriba que recordaban a los de un gato..., aunque con alguna arruga... era...

-¡mama!

**Fin**

Solo una nota para los que os hayáis leído las tres historias, para que nos centremos. Ese reencuentro iría entre el final del retorno de la luz, y el epílogo de la misma historia cuando descubren que Jonh esta vivo y Cat llega como la reina de las amazonas. Supongo que tendréis muchas preguntas... o no, de todas formas cualquier duda que tengáis quedará resuelta en la cuarta parte...

Y ahora me parece apropiado hacer un pequeño resumen de cómo va ordenado este lío, por si alguien se ha unido a última hora:

1. Porque el destino nos unió

2. HP y la hija del traidor a los sangre pura

3. El retorno de la luz

... ¿lo digo?... ¿no lo digo?...

4. El retorno de la amazona

Bueno y tras esta aclaración me despido... besos


End file.
